Chaos
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley of the End but then the god of chaos appears and decides to mess with Naruto life making him his champion. Mass crossover and multiple pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the cross overs I will use in this story**. **There will be a lot though.**

**Beta By**

**Smokin'Oken**

2 screams were heard over the sound of a titanic battle.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

As both attacks met there was a huge explosion and as both figures fell to the ground, one figure was dead with pain, while the other from exhaustion.

The one who was tired from exhaustion laughed insanely, as he looked at the dead body before turning and running away.

After he was gone a figure appeared over the body of the dead one and said "**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze huh, the spiraling maelstrom of wave and wind. The controlled chaos, I think you will make a grand champion!**" as he picked up Naruto body and disappeared into a black void.

Just then a man with gray hair and one normal eye appeared looking over the valley

He saw the blood on the ground and thought "_Oh __god, I'm to late!"_as he tried to find either of his students.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around

He found himself in some kind of ancient looking temple. There were flame torches on the wall and stone pillars all over the place.

He looked around and thought '_Where __am I?'_

A voice said "**You are in my temple**." drawing Naruto's attention. Naruto looked around and saw a man sitting on a thrown at the top of a set of stairs.

Naruto asked "Who are you? And how did I get here?"

The man said "**I ****am the god of chaos, as for how you got here I brought you here, young Naruto Uzumaki**."

Naruto asked "How do you know me? And why did you bring me here?" as he looked around.

Chaos said "**Relax boy, the only two people here are you and me. As for how I know who you are I have watched you for some time and you have impressed me. You have impressed me so much that I am going to make you my champion**."

Naruto said "Huh?" as he rubbed his head confused.

Chaos said "**Relax and I will explain. Have you ever looked at the night sky and notice how the stars make the shape of something like a scorpion or an archer or something like that?**"

Naruto scratched his head.

He did, didn't he?

"Yeah, I have. What about them?", he asked, puzzled.

Chaos said "**You see, those stars are called constellations. They are designed like that because a god like myself chose a champion who went after receiving a gift or two from the gods and then went out and became so legendary the king of the gods made the constellation to remember the champion for all of time. I have decided I want to have a champion so I am going to choose you."**

Naruto said, "Me? Champion?". He saw a look on Chaos' face that screamed 'Yes'!

Chaos said "**Do not worry about why and what. Here is all you need to know. I am going to give you a couple of gifts similar to bloodlines. Then I am going to send you to a few places to learn how to use your gifts. Then you will be returned to your home of Konoha at the age of 4 after you have learned how to use your new gifts and then you are going to do whatever the hell you want to. Thats it**."

Naruto said "Wait, you mean you're going to give me a bloodline, train me to use it and then leave me alone?"

Chaos nodded, and Naruto's brows furrowed.

"What's the catch?"

Chaos said "**The catch is this : if you become famous like the other champions of other gods then the king of the gods will make a constellation in memory of you and then I get to brag to the other gods that there is my champion, the one I chose to be the best. Thats all I ask of you, to become the best. After your done learning how to use you gifts then you go back to Konoha the day you get your apartment for the first time and do whatever you want. Except..."**

Naruto looked at him and said "Except what? What's the catch?" as he eyed Chaos.

Chaos said "**You can't tell anyone that you know the future when you return to Konoha at the age of 4, and if people ask where did you get your gifts, say you don't know. Thats it. That way nobody thinks your crazy or something like that. Does that make sense?**"

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything he found himself falling out of the sky and landing in the middle of a lot of water.

Naruto screamed and quickly got to the surface before he drowned and he saw he was in the ocean near an island.

Naruto began to swim toward the island when a man appeared in front of him, grabbed his arm and then he was standing on the beach.

Naruto blinked and looked at the man and then at the ocean and then at the man again and asked "How did you do that?"

The man looked at him for several seconds and said "The same way you got here. I jumped. Where are your clothes."

Naruto looked down.

To see that his clothes were gone and he saw on his chest the scar from the Chidori and he quickly covered himself and said "Um...I don't know. I had them on a few moments ago."

The man asked "So how did you jump here kid? I thought nobody knew about my island."

Naruto said "I don't know, one minute this guy was talking something crazy about gods and then the next moment I was falling into the ocean. Where am I anyways?"

The man sighed and said "Must have been a Paladin, you're lucky to be alive kid then. As for where you are, we're on a private island in the middle of the pacific ocean where no one but me and my wife ever comes to. Somehow you must have accessed one of my jump spots to come here. Name's David."

Naruto said "Naruto." as he tried to cover himself.

David said "Come on kid, I think I might have some cloths at my house you can have." as he began leading Naruto away from the beach.

Naruto followed and soon found a nice 2 story house in a clearing in the woods and David said "Hey Millie, we got company, can you go into the kitchen so I can get this kid some cloths? He jumped here and I think it's his first." as he walked up on the porch.

Naruto followed him inside and then down a hall till they came to a bedroom and David looked through a closet a few minutes and said "Here." as he tossed some clothes over his shoulder.

Naruto grabbed them and said "Thanks." as he saw they were a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

He sighed and slipped them on.

David turned around and said "So kid, where're you from?"

Naruto as he pulls the shirt on said "Konoha."

David blinked and said "Never heard of it, what country?"

Naruto said "Fire country."

David blinked again and said "I thought I have been to every country before. What nation is that in?"

Naruto looked at him and said "The elemental nations, why?" as if David was stupid or something.

David sighed and said "Well I never heard of any of those places so I guess your going to have to figure out how to get back there yourself."

Naruto asked "Um...how do I do that?"

David sighed and Naruto stomach growled at that moment and David began to laugh as Naruto looked sheepish and said "Come on kid, lets get you something to eat. So how old are you?"

Naruto said "15."

David nods and said "I made my first jump when I was 5 but then I didn't do it again until I was 15. I did it on accident both times. If you want I can teach you how to use it. Give you a fighting chance against the Paladins if they come after you again."

Naruto asked "Who exactly are the Paladins and what do you mean Jumping? This is all new to me."

David said "Don't worry kid. I will explain after we eat. Hey Millie, the kid's decent."

Naruto watched as a brown hair woman in her early 30 walked out of the kitchen and she looked like she was pregnant and she said "Hello there, I'm Millie."

Naruto said "Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto."

Naruto stomach growled again and Millie laughed and said "Just sit down and I will bring some sandwiches I made out." as she walked back into the kitchen and then returned a few seconds later with a tray of sandwiches.

Naruto sat down at the table with both of them and they each started to eat the sandwiches and Naruto said "Hey, these are pretty good."

Millie said "Its just bologna and ham sandwiches."

Naruto said "Well there still pretty good. Back home all I can eat is ramen." as he eats a second sandwich half.

David looked at him and asked "Why. Don't your parent cook for you."

Naruto looked down and said "Um...I don't have any."

David said "Oh...I'm sorry, my mother left me and my dad when I was 5. I know how it feels."

Naruto said "I never knew my parents. I was told they both died the day I was born when Kyuubi attacked."

Millie asked "Kyuubi? what's that?"

Naruto eyes got wide and he looked at her shocked and said "You mean you don't know about Kyuubi. I thought everyone knew about him."

David said "Sorry kid, most of the stuff you talk about is something we've never even heard of before - like Konoha, Fire country, elemental nations."

Naruto blinked and asked "Where the heck did I come to? Fire country's the largest country in the world."

Millie looked at Naruto and said "I will be right back Naruto." as she got up and a few minutes later she came back with a globe and she set it down and said "Can you show us where your from here?"

Naruto looked at the globe and asked "What are these places?" as he looked trying to find something that looked familiar.

David said "That's a globe of the world kid, It has every country on it."

Naruto looked at him shocked and said "But...where's my home then? I don't understand...None of this looks like my home."

Millie said "David...I don't know why, but I don't think he jumped from here."

David said "I think you might be right. I know its crazy but I remember hearing about a guy who wanted to jump to the moon once. Perhaps this kid might have jumped from another planet or something on accident or perhaps he's from an island that is so small that nobody has ever found it like this place. I guess the only thing we can do is help him learn about jumping and then see if he can jump back home."

Naruto who was looking confused and sadden before suddenly got misty eyed and said "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou." I don't know what I can do to thank you." as he hugged David to death.

David said in gasping breath "Air...need air."

Naruto looked sheepish as he let go and David gasped for breath and asked "What the hell are you kid?"

Naruto said "I'm a ninja."

David blinked and said "A ninja, really?"

Naruto said "Yeah, I'm a Gennin right now. I would have made Chunnin if that hebi-teme hadn't attacked Konoha."

David sighed and said "Forget it kid. I am not going to ask. Let's just go outside and I will teach you how to use your powers and then tell you about Paladins."

Naruto said "OK." as he got up and followed David outside.

David said "Alright kid. Now you see that tree over there?"

Naruto looked where he was pointing and then David was standing next to the tree and Naruto got wide eyed and looked back and forward and said "Cool."

David said "To use your power picture yourself standing where you want to be. If you have been there before or can see it then you can jump there."

Naruto looked at the tree and then the next moment his nose was smacked against the tree with an audible crack.

David winced and said "Sorry kid, forgot that you have to learn to stop moving. Here let me help." as he went to help as best as he could.

Naruto said "Don't worry about it." as he popped it back in place and it healed quickly.

Davids eyes got wide and asked "How did you do that."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Do what."

David said "Fix your nose like that."

Naruto thought a second and said "Oh that. I heal real quick for some reason."

David could only nod and asked "So do you want to try it again?"

Naruto said "Yeah."

David said "OK, try jumping to places around the field here."

Naruto looked and then a few seconds later he was across the clearing."

David said "Good. Let's see how good you are. Let's play a game of tag. I will jump and then you have to tag me by jumping trying to catch me. OK?."

Naruto said "Yes."

David nods and then jumps and Naruto looks and sees him and jumps but when he appears again David had already moved.

Naruto then tried again and again as David slowly picked up speed.

After about 30 minutes David was panting, as was Naruto. He said "OK, that's enough for now."

Naruto nods and David said "OK, you seem to understand basic jumping. The only restriction with jumping is that you either have to be able to see where you want to jump or been there before. That should be how you get home but rest for now. I need to tell you about Paladins."

Naruto nods and they both sit down and David said "OK, Paladins hunt Jumpers like us. They were created because of religious belief that only god has the right to go anywhere they want. They have weapons that are specifically made to kill us. They hit us with electricity which makes it nearly impossible to jump so be sure to avoid electric wires and any of their weapons. If you can't jump your as good as dead."

Naruto said "So avoid electric attacks. Guess thats how Sasuke was able to hurt me." as he rubbed his chest where the Chidori hit.

David said "Yeah, Its best to just avoid them. The best policy when fighting a Paladin is if there is just one of them and several jumpers tag team him and take him out. If you are one on one or outnumbered get out of there using multiple jumps to different areas. They have been hunting our kind for hundreds of years and are really good at it."

Naruto nods and said "Thanks for telling me all this."

David said "Hey, we have to look after our own kind. Besides, I may not be there when my son needs help so maybe by helping you someday you or someone you helped will help my son."

Naruto said "Deal. If I can I will help your son if he needs it."

David smiles and said "Well let's go get some sleep and tomorrow you can try to jump back home but try not to come back here again. Paladins can track us through our jump sites and I don't want them to find this place and my wife."

Naruto said "OK. I won't come back again if thats what you want."

David gave him a sad smile and said "Its not you kid. I just want to protect my family."

Naruto smiled and said "I understand. A friend of mine told me once that when you have something precious to protect, only then would you find true strength."

David said "Your friends right and I only ask you not to come back so I can protect my precious wife and unborn son."

Naruto said "You have my word, I won't come back but if you ever need me find me and I will come."

David nodded and Naruto started to go inside when the next moment he fell and hit a wooden floor hard.

He raised his head and said "OW!"

As he fell forward passed out.

David looked at where Naruto was moments ago, and sighed and said "You didn't have to leave already though." sadly.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the cross overs I will use in this story**. **There will be a lot though.**

**Beta By**

**Smokin'Oken**

**With Naruto**

A woman with black hair tied in a ponytail in a pair of short blue shorts and a black shirt with two gun holsters on her hip walked over and said "Well, what do we have here?" as she gently kicked Naruto in the side and he did not move.

A short brown hair man walked up and asked "Who is this Lara?"

Lara said "I don't know Noah, he appeared out of thin air just like that. He's got a nice ass, though."

Noah snorted and said "Want me to call the police for our little streaker here?"

Lara looked at Naruto a moment and said "Nah, we haven't had any excitement in a while. This kid could be just what we need." she then looked at Noah and then at Naruto and said "You think you could find him some clothes?. I don't mind having a guest for a little while but unless I'm screwing I try to stay with clothed men...especially jail bait."

Noah laughed and said "Only you would joke about that. I shall check for you Lady Croft." as he bowed and left mockingly.

Lara glared at him and Naruto groaned and he started to stir and Lara put her foot on his back and said "Hold it." as she pulled out her pistol.

Naruto turned and looked at her and he asked "Who are you and where am I?"

Lara said "I am Lady Lara Croft and this is my home. Now answer me, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at her hand and asked "Is that a weapon?"

Lara blinked and asked "You don't know what a gun is?"

Naruto said "No. Why?"

Lara fired a shot in the ground next to Naruto head and he heard the noise and saw the cracked wood it caused with wide eyed and he said quickly "Don't hurt me. I will talk."

Lara said "Good. Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing here."

Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Gennin of Konoha and...I guess I jumped here."

Before Lara could say anything Noah came running back in with a set of cloths in his hand and said "Lara, is everything OK?"

Lara turned her head and Naruto took that moment to jump across the room behind a desk.

Lara blinked as Naruto's body disappeared and her foot fell to the floor and she looked around and saw Naruto foot sticking out from behind the desk and she said "I know you're behind the desk, come out or I will shoot."

Naruto gulped and said "Don't shoot. I'm not armed." as he stood up slowly.

Lara had both her pistols out and pointed at him and Naruto asked "What now?"

Lara said after glaring at him for several moments "Get dressed and we're going to talk."

Naruto nodded and groaned as he looked at his naked body again and Noah tossed the clothes to him and Naruto asked "Are you a Paladin?"

Lara narrowed her eyes and said "No. The Paladins died out years ago during the great crusades."

Naruto said "That's not possible. They hunt and kill those like me or at least that's what I was told."

Lara asked "What do you mean those like you?" as Naruto slipped on a pair of sweatpants.

Naruto pulled on a shirt and then looked at Lara and then appeared beside her grabbing her arm and pinning it behind her and said "Jumpers."

Lara turned her head and before Naruto knew it she had put her foot between his and tripped him freeing her arm and held the gun at his head as he fell on the floor and she said "I was right. I think having you here is going to be fun."

Naruto groaned as Lara tied his hands behind his back and then pulled him up and threw him into a chair and said "Now, tell me your story."

Naruto sighed and said "Like I said, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Gennin of Konoha. I was on a mission tracking down my teammate who defected from our village when we fought and he stabbed me in the chest with a Chidori. I woke up to this guy who called himself the god of Chaos and he said he was going to give me a gift and send me to learn to use it. Before I knew it I was on an island and this guy who could jump like I did a few minutes ago taught me how to jump and then told me about Paladins. The next thing I know I hit your floor and then woke up here."

Lara asked "And your clothes?"

Naruto said "Don't know. When I first appeared in front of the guy who taught me how to jump I was naked as well. He gave me clothes also. Maybe it has something to do with me not actually doing the jumping. I don't know. Before I met that guy I never even knew of Jumping."

Lara asked "Noah?"

Noah said "Voice readout shows hes telling the truth."

Naruto blinked and asked "What?"

Lara asked "How old are you kid?"

Naruto said "15."

Lara said "You're short for you age kid."

Naruto sighed and said "Its probably 'cause I don't eat right or at least that's what everyone tells me back home, stupid villagers." mumbled Naruto but not quite enough not to be unheard.

Lara asked "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked up and said "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." as he tried to act chipper.

Noah said "He's lying."

Naruto tried to turn his head and Lara pointed her pistols and said "Talk."

Naruto gulped and said "Um. Do you know who Kyuubi is?"

Lara said "Maybe, what about it?"

Naruto said "Uh...do you know what a jinchuuriki is?"

Lara said "Noah?"

Noah said "I have both Lara, Kyuubi no Kitsune is said to have the ability to see and hear anything in the world. Said to be wise and powerful, its connected with the legends of Inari. As for the word jinchuuriki, it means the power of human sacrifice or host."

Naruto gulped and said "Yeah, the Kyuubi's powerful but as for wise I think he's a big fucking idiot. I'm a jinchuuriki. The day I was born the Yondaime Hokage of my village sealed Kyuubi inside of me at the cost of his own life. That's why I have these whiskers on my face. Most of the people in my village think I am actually the demon Kyuubi or Kyuubi reborn in human form and have tried to kill me or weaken me by not selling me food. The only clothes I could buy were bright orange. They were trying to limit my knowledge. Until I graduated from the academy after failing 3 times did I learned why I was hated. One of the teachers told me if I stole a special scroll then I would graduate but after I stole it and learned one jutsu from it he showed up and tried to kill me and another teacher who actually tried to help me. I wound up beating him and that's how I became a ninja."

Lara said "You said Kyuubi is sealed in you. Besides the whiskers you have any proof?"

Naruto said "If you cut me you will see I heal real quick and also I have a seal on my stomach that appears when I channel chakra."

Lara asked "Chakra, that's an Indian belief."

Naruto asked "Indian? what's India?"

Lara said "Where exactly are you from? I mean where is this Konoha you talked about?"

Naruto sighed and said "Konoha is in the Fire country which is in the elemental nations. I was already showed something called a world globe and I couldn't find my home or any of our neighboring countries."

Naruto heard a typing noise behind him and Noah said "strange."

Lara asked "What."

Noah said "When I ran the search on that all a little earlier I didn't find anything but after I cross referenced it by linking up to the national database I found some archive from the late 1800's that talked about a Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha who was at one time the apprentice of, believe it or not, William H Bonney."

Naruto said "Who?"

Lara said "What, are you sure?" as she looked at Noah and then Naruto.

Noah said "That's not all. I am getting hits from all over the history of the world on him. I got him apprenticing under the legendary assassin named Rurouni Kenshin, the man slayer. I got hits from the dark ages of him apprenticing in Camelot, I got hits of him in ancient Indian tribes in North America, I got hits also of him in half a dozen other random places in time going all the way back to ancient Egypt and also as close as the Vietnam war. Either this kids has hacked the history archives which would be damn near impossible, his families set up one hell of a hoax all through history or this kids here a time traveler." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "Time...travel. But I never even heard or been to any of those places. I swear." as he looked scared.

Lara said "So basically this kid's been learning under the best of the best all through time if you were to guess."

Noah said "Yeah. That seems the only thing I can think of which would also explain why he's here. To learn from you. The best Tomb Raider. Who ever this god of Chaos guy he met might be the one whose actually pulling the strings though."

Naruto sighed as Lara put her guns away and said "So, what exactly is the deal with this Chaos guy kid?"

Naruto said "All I know is he said something about the star constellations being created by the king of the gods in patterns like the champions of the other gods to remember their champion."

Noah said "Sound sort of like the Greek legends about Orion, scorpions and all the others."

Lara said "So what, what does he want to do with them?"

Naruto said "All I know is he said he wanted me to become famous enough where they will make a constellation about me so he could brag to the other gods. I don't know anything else."

Lara frowned and Noah said "He's telling the truth."

Lara sighed and said "Well pull up the file on where you say he's been or will be. See if we can figure out this little puzzle."

Noah snorted and said "And the great Lady Lara Croft has found another tomb to raid."

Naruto asked "What's going to happen to me?"

Lara said "You, we're going to see if we can't figure you out." as she smiles and walks over to Noah.

Naruto asked "Can I get up?"

Lara said "Yeah, come over here and lets see if you recognize any of this stuff." as she sat down and put her legs on the computer desk as she grabbed a cup of tea to sip.

Noah was typing on the computer and Naruto walked over and Lara said "Start with Bonney."

Naruto asked "Who is William H Bonney?"

Noah pulled up a file on the computer and said "William H. Bonney also known as Henry Mccarty and Billy the Kid was an outlaw during the 1870s give or take 10 years. He..."

Naruto was looking at the screen listening to Noah and then when he looked at the picture of Bonney he disappeared shocking both Lara and Noah.

Lara said "Well that's different. Pull up the room video camera for me and show me everything that's happened since he arrived."

Lara watched as the video played and she said "Do it again but slower."

Lara watched and Noah asked "What are you looking for?"

Lara said "It's not what I was looking for, it's what he was looking for."

Noah said "What?"

Lara said "Look at the video again and watch as he jumps both times in the rooms. Look at where his eyes go."

Noah played it again and said "So he jumps where he can see."

Lara said "And now look at the last jump."

Noah did and said "I see, he jumped when he laid eyes on the picture."

Lara nods and said "Well, inform me if he comes back and keep running historical references to him. I want to know what this kid's learning." as she left.

Noah sighed and began to research.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the cross overs I will use in this story**. **There will be a lot though.**

**Beta By**

**Smokin'Oken**

Naruto blinked as he fell to the ground and coughed as his face was in sand .

He heard a click behind him and a familiar feeling behind his head. He groaned and said "What now?"

A voice said "Hello kid, you want me to make you famous?"

Naruto turned and saw a guy with big teeth in the front and strange clothes and said "You're Bonney, aren't you?"

The guy who held a pistol against the back of Naruto head said "Most call me Billy the Kid."

Naruto then said "You mind if I stand up? The grounds burning my back, if you know what I mean."

Billy said "First, who are you?"

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha."

Billy said "Never heard of you. What are you doing here?"

Naruto said "Truthfully, I don't know. One moment I was talking to this nice looking lady and the next I'm laying face down here without any clothes on."

Billy looked around and said "Someone must have thrown you out of one of the windows of the Saloon. Since you're not armed go ahead and get up." as he steps back and puts his pistol away.

Naruto got up and said "Thanks...Um, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get some cloths do you?"

Billy said "You got any money?"

Naruto sweat dropped and said "I left my wallet in my other pants." as he raised his arms like an idiot.

Billy snickered and said "You're alright kid, so tell me, what are you doing all the way out here in New Mexico?"

Naruto said "I don't know. I got in a fight, woke up in a strange place, next thing I know people are appearing everywhere with guns at my head."

Billy said "Sounds familiar, you got a place to stay?"

Naruto sighed and said "No, just jumping from place to place mostly."

Billy said "Well, you got any skills?"

Naruto said "Not really, at least not anything I could do here." as he looked around.

Billy looked at Naruto and said "Tell you what kid, I'm getting ready to round up some friends to get some revenge against a guy who had a friend of mine murdered so he could take his home. You want to help me?"

Naruto thought a moment and a memory of Gato appeared and said "Sure, I hate assholes who hurt people like that."

Billy said "Then come with me and we will get you some supplies."

Naruto followed and Billy asked as they walked out of the alley "You know how to use a gun?"

Naruto said "No, but I can learn."

Billy said "Good answer." as he walked into a store with Naruto following ignoring the people staring at them.

A woman in her early twenties came out of the back with brown hair and brown eyes and went wide at Naruto as she looked him up and down as he tried to cover himself and said "Hello sweets, you need something?"

Billy smirked as he snuck out the door and Naruto who was trying to be modest said "Um, I kind of need some clothes."

The woman said "Really, so you have any money?"

Naruto groaned and looked behind him for billy and sweat dropped and thought as he saw he was gone "_what now?"_as he turned back and said "No. My money was in my cloths before I woke up naked."

The woman sighed and said "Someone bushwhacked you huh? So how do you plan to pay for the cloths? I don't do credit."

Naruto said "Um, can I work them off somehow. I can help around here until they're paid for or something."

The woman said "What's your name, I'm Selen?"

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki." as he went to rub the back of his head only to catch himself and quickly covered himself again.

Selen said "You seem kind of bashful, you never been with a woman have you?"

Naruto sweat dropped and said "um..no."

Outside both Naruto and Selen could have sworn they heard someone fall against the wood pile and Selen looked at the window at the top of the wall and said "So, you got a girl?"

Naruto started to open his mouth and then a flashback hit him of Sakura crying asking him to bring Sasuke back and he said "No, I thought I did but she never returned my feelings."

Selen said "I see. Tell you what, go on to the back with me and let's see what we can find for you." as she motioned for the door behind her and she walked over and closed the front door to the store.

Naruto quickly walked to the back while her back was turned.

He found himself in a stockroom and Selen walked back to the back and closed the door and said "Don't want to be disturbed while we try to find you some clothes. So tell me, how old are you Naruto?"

Naruto said "15."

Selen stopped and looked at him and he said "I'm short for my age."

Selen turned back and pulled out a few pairs of pants and said "Try these on." as she handed them to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed them and tried them on and after the 3rd pair found some that worked and Selen handed him a shirt and he buttoned it up and she said "Nice, real nice."

Naruto said "Um, thanks. How can I pay for these?"

Selen walked over and she put her arms around his shoulder and said "I think I can find a way for you to pay me."

Naruto was uncomfortable and asked "Ho..." as she pressed her lips to his.

He went wide eyed a moment as she deepened the kiss and he saw her eyes were closed and he slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

He felt Selen's hand on his crotch and he moaned as she rubbed him and he broke the kiss and she smiled and said "Relax. I haven't had anyone make me feel like a woman since my husband died 2 years ago during a robbery."

Naruto said "But...I never..." she pressed her finger to his lips and said "I know, relax and I will help you OK?"

Naruto after she pulled her finger away said "But we don't know each other!"

Selen said "Listen, I'm 22 and a widow in a town where your life is worth less than the price of a bullet. I could die later today or live to be an old woman. I want to feel like a beautiful woman at least once more before I die."

Naruto said "But you are beautiful."

Selen smiled and said "Thank you, so do we have a deal? You make me feel loved again, even for a little while and you can have the clothes."

Naruto saw the sadness in her eyes and he slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

She smiled as she then returned the kiss and began to rub his crotch again.

She broke the kiss and stepped back a little and Naruto watched as she slid out of her dress and his eyes got wide and whispered 'wow' and she blushed a little and she walked over and took off his shirt as she kissed him again as she rubbed him with her leg.

Naruto felt her loosen his pants as they fell to the floor and he gulped and asked "What now?"

Selen laughed as she laid a blanket she pulled from a shelf on the floor and said "Now, you lie down on the blanket here and I will show you what to do."

Naruto did and she slowly walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him and Naruto felt her slide on top of his chest and she grabbed his hand and put them on her breast and moved his hand showing him what to do.

Naruto continued to kiss her as he followed her lead and she began to use her knee to rub his crotch earning him a moan with her.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her as he slowly began to kiss her neck and then trailed down to her breast and she gasped as he licked her nipples while playing with the other.

Selen began to grind her hips against his leg she was straddling and he began using his knee to rub her as well. It wasn't long before he felt her shudder and gasp and he stopped and she said "Don't stop, please." as she panted.

Naruto continued to rub her breast and crotch while licking the other.

Selen finally had enough and she pressed her lips to his again and he felt her body move and then he felt a warm sensation go through his body as she broke the kiss and leaned back.

Naruto looked down where she was sitting and she smiled as she began to move slowly and then faster.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to realize what to do as he began to get into it.

As she climaxed Naruto leaned up and kissed her before flipping her on her back and she was wide eyed as he began going again much faster and she wrapped her legs around him and she soon found herself in heaven as she climaxed again.

As she felt a third on coming on she saw Naruto was getting a worried look on her face and she thought "_He's __worried about if he gets me pregnant. I guess he really was innocent."_and said "Its OK, go ahead." in gasped breaths

Naruto looked at her and she said "I know, I want it." she panted out

Naruto thought "_how did she know?"_as he got faster and then he went rigid as both him and her climaxed together before he felt all his energy leave him and he fell on top of her panting.

She leaned up and kissed him and held him close and they laid there for a little while and he asked "How...how did you know what I was thinking?"

Selen said "You had the same look my late husband had the first time we done it." as she rubbed his hair away from his face.

Naruto said "But..."

Selen said "But what will happen if I get pregnant or if I never see you again. I realized before this ever happened I may never see you again. I told you already its OK, I could die later today and it would not matter, all that matters is right now you made me feel alive for the first time in a long time. Thank you." as she kissed him.

Naruto sighed as he held her and they just held each other for what seemed like forever.

The bell rang over the door out front and Selen laid her head into the crook of Naruto's neck and said "I guess it was too good to go on." as she slowly sat up and said loudly "Be out in a minute." as she began to get back dressed.

Naruto when she was dressed got up and quickly pulled her into a kiss and a hug and she let a tear fall as she left.

As Naruto began to get dressed he heard the sound of a gun go off.

Naruto eyes got wide as he quickly ran out of the back with fear and he ran into the other room and he saw Selen bleeding on the floor and a man standing over her and Naruto eyes began to go red as the man turned the gun he had in his hands at Naruto and he flashed behind the man grabbing his arm and pulling it back breaking the arm as he grabbed the gun from the mans hand put it in his back and before he realized it he had fired a shot right into the man.

Naruto was shocked by this as he saw the man slowly fall to the ground but he thought "Selen._"_as he dropped the gun and ran over to her.

Naruto picked her up and said in a worried voice "Selen, Selen, can you hear me?"

Selen slowly opened her eyes and she coughed up some blood and she smiled sadly at Naruto as she rubbed his face slowly and said "Thank you for making me feel alive one last time." as she reached toward her neck and grabbed a necklace as she pulled it off and she grabbed Naruto hand and she said "Promise me you will live life to the fullest, like there's no tomorrow. Please."

Naruto watched as her eyes began to gloss over as her hand that was in his slowly fell away leaving a golden cross and he held her close as tears fell from his eyes and whispered "I promise."

Naruto heard a voice say "Hold it." as he heard the click of a gun.

Naruto froze with Selen still in his arm and he slowly stood up and turned with his hand above his head and he saw a man with a star on his chest and another man beside him and the shorter man said "That's him sheriff, thats the guy who was with billy the kid."

The sheriff said "Looks like your following in his footsteps kid, murdering 2 of my townsfolk."

Naruto said "I didn't kill her, I killed the guy who killed her though. I wouldn't kill her, we cared for each other."

The sheriff said "nice try kid, but she has vowed never to be with anyone after her husband was killed. I think I will save us a trial and kill you here."

Naruto looked over at the gun on the floor and then at the sheriff and he watched as the sheriff began to move his finger and Naruto flashed to the gun he dropped earlier and began to turn on the sheriff with it but then he felt himself fall to the ground again.

Naruto looked around worried and he heard a familiar voice said "I see you're back."

Naruto turned and before he had a chance to say anything he was hit over the back of the head knocked out.

Naruto awoke to find himself inside his mind and he groaned and thought "_what now?"_as he began to walk toward where Kyuubi was.

When Naruto got to Kyuubi cage he went wide eyed as he found it was different. He looked around and saw the cloths he had been getting along with the gun and the cross, his orange jumpsuit and a mirror with a face on it and the mirror spoke "**Hello Naruto**."

Naruto went wide eyed and asked "Who are you?"

The mirror said "**I am an Oracle of time. I was given to you to allow you to use your jump to anywhere in time. I have been the one who has been taking you to different places to learn things**."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "So you're the reason Selen died?"

The Oracle said "**No, she would have died no matter what. The only difference between what did happen and what was supposed to happen was that instead of her killer being killed by the sheriff you killed him and the sheriff put you down as a wanted man for killing both."**

Naruto said "But why did you send me there? I didn't learn anything."

The Oracle said "**You learned what love was and you also learned what loss and how it feels to kill. You have never killed before and you have never truly love before so that is why I sent you there**."

Naruto asked "Where is Kyuubi?"

The Oracle said "**Kyuubi power is still here but the fox was taken care of. Chaos didn't want the fox to ruin your chance to become famous so he left you his power but not the fox itself. I control it now for you so don't worry about it**."

Naruto looked around and he walked over to the cross and the Oracle said "**Anything you have on or are holding when you jump in time will be pulled inside your mind here to be used later by you. Thats why you always wind up naked when you jump times**."

Naruto asked "So how do I get them out of me."

The Oracle said "**Simple boy, all you have to do is picture the object as it is in here and hold out your hand and they will come out if its an object and picture the cloths on you and they will come out. Its all a combination of your jump ability. Normally you could jump anywhere you have been. Thanks to Chaos and me you can jump any when also. I'm just taking to places to learn first before you return to start your own journey**."

Naruto asked "Wait, a minute, you said I changed time when I was with Selen, can I do that anywhere?"

The Oracle said "**No. There are things that will happen no matter what, Selen dying that day by that man, the Kyuubi being sealed in you, the Yondaime dying, all those things happen for a reason because the gods of fate and destiny have made them that way. You however Naruto are an exception to the rule. All jinchuuriki are automatically assumed to be lost in the fabric of fate and destiny because their lives are to unpredictable for even gods to guess. That is why your own life you will be able to change greatly but those of the pass you can only change a little**."

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything else he found himself waking up with a jar and he blinked and he heard a voice say "I see your awake."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the cross overs I will use in this story**. **There will be a lot though.**

**Beta By**

**Smokin'Oken**

Naruto looked over and saw Lara and he asked "What's happening?" as he felt they were moving but all he could see were metal walls and seats.

Lara said "Well, its been about 2 days since you first got here. You left for about 3 hours and popped back yesterday and I knocked you out and kept you sedated until now, but it looked like you had a little excitement in New Mexico. A wanted poster said you killed 2 people."

Naruto looked down and saw he was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black shirt and he held out his hand and concentrated and the cross appeared in his hand and he said "No, just one." as he looked sadly at the cross.

Lara said "Tell me what happened." as she eyed him and the cross.

Naruto sighed and said "I appeared in this little town in the desert. I was naked again and before I had a chance to move I heard a gun click and heard a voice ask me if I wanted him to make me famous. It turned out it was Bonney. After he asked me a few questions about how I got there he said something about me falling out of a saloon window. He then asked me if I wanted a chance to help him get revenge for his friend who was killed so this other guy could still his friends land. It reminded me of a recent mission I had and I agreed since I hate seeing others get hurt like that. He then led me to this store still naked and people were looking at us and when we were inside this woman..." as Naruto eyes began to water as he swallowed.

Lara asked "What happened?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said "We...we had something."

Lara said "So you got close to her."

Naruto sighed and said "I...I don't know how to explain it. She made me feel special and we only knew each other just a little bit. Bonney had left right after we got there and she got me some clothes and then she..."

Lara leaned forward and asked "She what?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said "She told me how she was a widow, her husband had been killed 2 years ago. She told me she wanted to feel alive, like a beautiful woman again. She said her life was worth less than the price of a bullet in that town. She understood me more then anyone ever has, she knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling. It was amazing. I never felt anything like that before."

Lara eyed him and said "So, you loved her."

Naruto looked down and said "I guess you could call it that. She was beautiful and to her, our age didn't matter. For the first time in my life I actually felt like I was somebody and I never wanted to leave that moment. Then the store bell rang and she started getting ready to go out front. I...I don't know why but I knew that something was going to happen so I pulled her close to me again before she left. As I was getting dressed I heard a shot and I quickly ran to the front. I saw her laying on the floor bleeding and a man standing over her with a gun. He started to turn it on me but then I jumped behind him and I..."

Lara said "You killed him."

Naruto nods and said "I was shocked when I did it, I took his gun and shot him with it. I then dropped it and ran to Selen. She was still alive but barely and she asked me to promise her that I would live my life to the fullest, like there's no tomorrow. She then gave me this and she died in my arms...then someone told me to hold it and when accused me of killing her and the guy I did. He called himself a sheriff and when I told him I only killed the guy and I wouldn't ever hurt her he called me a liar and said he wasn't even going to waste time with a trial. I saw him getting ready to shoot and I flashed to the gun I dropped and then the next moment I was back in your place."

Lara asked "And how did you get the cross here?"

Naruto sighed and said "When you knocked me out I entered my mind. I thought it was Kyuubi calling me again so I went to where he usually is but everything was different. All the cloths I had on when I jumped times were there in like a storage and Kyuubi was gone but there was this talking mirror that called itself an Oracle of Time. It explained that my mind is like a storage room now where anything I am wearing or holding when I jump time is pulled to. It then explained how it was the one jumping me through time right now showing me places and told me how to get my stuff out. Then I woke up here and that's all I know."

Lara said "Well did the truth serum work Noah?"

Noah's voice came from a speaker and said "Yeah, we're about 2 hours out."

Naruto asked "Huh, what's going on?"

Lara said "I figured out how you're jumping time and from place to place and I also think I figured out why. You're getting training for later from the best of the best in each of our fields. I think your visit to the new Mexico was to help you emotionally more then anything since it effected you so much. You had an emotional mask on before you left but now its gone. Whatever happened between you and her destroyed it completely. That's your business. I am the best at what I do. I am a Tomb raider. I search for ancient artifacts that could result in the destruction of the world along with other things and ensure they don't destroy our world. I am going to teach you to be one as well but first I need to know you're not going to die in a tomb."

Naruto was listening to her and asked "What do you mean die in a tomb?"

Lara laughed and said "Most of the Tombs I go in are set up with traps that are so amazing and complex they would kill you before you know it. Also most of them have people who would kill to get the item as well. So we are on our way to a place where I train sometimes to keep in shape and I called in a few favors to make it where you can too. For the next year you are going to be stuck here learning from me. If you notice that little watch on your arm right now you will find a little electricity is running through you."

Naruto eyes got wide and he went to open his mouth and Lara said "I had Noah research your Paladins. Turns out that there was information on jumpers and Paladins in an ancient text archive that was in the holy city. It was only telling how during the great crusades they would hunt jumpers during lightning storms because you were vulnerable. I had Noah test how your body handle electric when you were passed out and the skin sample tried to phase out of danger but couldn't. Don't worry about me using that to hunt you. Its just where we are going is a very special place and I don't want you using any special abilities or that chakra you claim to use while were there. You are going to be trained by my home countries version of special forces. They think you are my new apprentice."

Naruto asked "Why are you doing this?"

Lara opened up a folder that was beside her and threw a picture on the ground in front of Naruto and asked "What do you see there?"

Naruto said as he looked at the picture "Funny pictures, why?"

Lara said "That writing is from an ancient tomb in Egypt. Most of it has been worn down by time so we can't figure out what it is talking about but what we do know is something happened during the construction of that tomb and that you're involved in it. What we know about it is the pharaoh who was building this temple suddenly had his entire slave population disappear in a single day. The legend tells of a great weapon of shadow. I figured if you're involved you can help me figure out what happen so if there really is a great weapon of shadows that can kill all those people in a single day. Then I can make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands."

Naruto gulps and said "Alright. If I find out what happened, then if I am able to come back here I will tell you."

Lara said "Deal. Now just remember that while your here you do not use any chakra or try to jump. I do this as a living and I don't have your powers. Your going to have to learn not to rely on your powers and you will become stronger."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Your right. I got a friend name Rock Lee, he cant use chakra or jump but he's probably the actual strongest Gennin I know. He carries 2000 lbs of weights on each of his legs."

Lara eyes got wide a moment and said "I see, is he the only one who does that?"

Naruto said "No, his sensei has 3000 lbs on each leg. Both are considered Taijutsu masters."

Lara said "So tell me, what year are you from?"

Naruto said "494 ac."

Lara blinked and asked "AC? whats that?"

Naruto said "After Chakra. That's when they claim Chakra was officially discovered and its method of usage."

Lara asked "What was before AC?"

Naruto said "I don't know. I do know that before that was basically called the demon wars. They say these great demons battled and destroyed most of our world and that most of our history was lost. We have things like TV and radio but not very many. They say a barrier was put up around the elemental nations that made it where none of the demons could ever come there again but the Bijuu still are there so I don't know if thats true or not. We mostly only focused on our village history and even then I was kicked out of class or ignored so I didn't really get to know much and I wasn't allowed in the library."

Lara's eyes narrowed and she said "I see. Well why don't you rest until we get there?"

Naruto asked "What is this thing were in? How are we moving?"

Lara said "This is a private jet airplane. We're flying in the air right now about 30000 ft in the air. Its faster this way to travel great distances."

Naruto eyes were wide and he nods and asked a question that has been bothering him for a while "Do you have a bathroom?"

Lara blinked and said "Yeah, just go down the hallway and its marked on the door."

Naruto nods and gets up and walks down the hall and a little bit later he comes back and Lara is laying on her seat asleep and Naruto quietly sits down looking at her.

Lara whose eyes are still closed asked "Tell me about your adventures, kid."

Naruto said "Well..." and he then told her about the Wave mission, Chunnin exams, snow country, tea country, getting Tsunade, and then Sasuke's defection.

Naruto said "After that last attack I woke up in front of Chaos and you know the rest."

Lara smiled and said "Sounds like you had a lot of great adventures."

Naruto said "Thanks though most of the time I felt like I really didn't do much. The people I wanted to save still all died, jiji, Haku, Zabuza...Selen." as he looked down.

Lara eyes softened and said "You can't save everyone."

Naruto asked as he looked at the floor "Does everyone who make me happy have to die. Am I supposed to live all my life in pain."

Lara said "Our lives are unpredictable. Selen told you to live your life to the fullest, like there's no tomorrow. She's right. If you let the loss in your life take away from what you have in front of you then you will never find true happiness. People die, objects fade away in time and forgotten. The world still goes on...If you really want to find happiness do what you did in wave, in tea, and in snow. Do what you did for Tsunade. If you do those things then people will remember you, people will look up to you, people will want to be with you. If you want to find happiness, fight for it. Don't think about what you don't have and find what you do have. You have friends you made, you have people who look up to you, you are a hero to those people. If you ask them 20 years from now who was the biggest hero in their life they will say you were."

Naruto was looking at her in shock and a small slowly formed on his lips and he said "Thank you."

Lara said "No problem. We should be getting ready to land soon so buckle up like I am." as she showed him what to do.

Naruto nodded and did it and Noah's voice came over the radio,"We're preparing to land Lara."

Lara said "Thanks Noah." with a smirk. Naruto smiled also.

When they landed Naruto followed Noah who came out of the front of the plane and Lara down a small ladder and he saw a group of 3 men in camo all standing there with a jeep and one stepped forward and said "Its good to see you again Croft."

Lara said "And you Rift. You know Noah and the boy's Naruto."

Rift looked at Naruto and said "He doesn't appear to be much."

Lara smirked and said "I think you will find hes full of surprises."

Rift nodded and said "This is Tagger and Butch, both joined up recently."

Lara nodded and said "Right, well let's get going."

Rift said "You have any bags?"

Lara said "Just Noah's. I still have my gear here and Naruto's going to begin like a new recruit."

Rift smirked and said "A greenhorn huh. This is going to be fun. Tagger, Butch, both of you begin his training. Run him back to base."

Both men said "Sir, yes sir." as they walked over toward Naruto and Butch screamed "YOU HEARD HIM MAGGOT, START RUNNING DOWN THE ROAD, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT." Naruto looked at Lara and received a punch in the face from Tagger who screamed "DON'T LOOK AT HER MAGGOT, YOU FOLLOW ORDERS OR YOU GET SHIPPED OUT."

Naruto who fell from the punch rubbed his busted lip and smirked as he used what speed he had and sent a kick to Tagger mouth from a springboard and he jumped in the air to start a barrage on him when a knife hit him in the leg and he saw it came from Lara and she said "FOLLOW ORDERS KID, YOU'RE HERE TO TRAIN." as she climbed in the jeep with Noah and drove away with Rift.

Naruto had landed as did Tagger and he pulled out the knife and Tagger rubbed his jaw and said as he tossed a first aid kit to Naruto "Good kick kid but don't get cocky. I could have killed you before that ever hit."

Naruto caught the kit and threw it back and said "It's already healed, let's go." as he began running.

Both men looked at each other and then shrugged and began to run. Both were surprised Naruto was setting pace with them. A little over an hour later they arrived at a set of gates with a couple of guards who nods as they run pass.

Naruto began looking around and Tagger said "Not bad kid, you have any kind of training"

Naruto said "Basic academy back home."

Butch asked "Where's that?"

Naruto said "Konoha."

Both men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, showing they never heard of it and they slowed down as they approached a set of buildings and Naruto said "So what's next?"

Tagger said "Now we get you a hair cut and then get you some gear."

Naruto frowned and follows them as they walk into a building. They first stop at a barber who shaved Naruto head making him wide eyed and thought "_my hair."_as anime tear appeared in his eyes.

They then lead him to a supply room where another soldier quickly issued him some gear.

Tagger said "Good, now we will get you to your barracks and show you the mess hall and then we will meet up with the general and find out what he wants done with you." as they took him to the general barracks where he changed into a pair of camo pants and a green t-shirt and then the mess hall where they ate lunch. After that they went toward an administrative looking building where they saw the jeep from earlier parked and Rift and Lara both were standing outside and Rift said "So, how's he stand up to our standards?"

Butch said "He's got good stamina and was able to keep pace with us the entire way. He said he had some training from an academy back in his home."

Rift nods and said "Good. Give him basic warm ups for the rest of the day and begin training at 0400 hours tomorrow morning. Give him the full works. Lady Croft wants him up to speed fast so don't give him any time to relax. If he can stand, he can train."

Both men said "Sir, yes sir." with a salute.

Naruto watched as Lara and Rift left and Butch said "You heard them, get down and give me 100 push ups."

Naruto sighed as he dropped and began doing them.

Tagger said "I think this kid is making fun of us doing them that quick. Run back to barracks and grab your full gear kid and run back here. If your not back 10 minutes you will be doing push ups till dark. Move it, move it."

Naruto quickly began running back to the barracks and thought "_why can't I just kick their asses?"_as he got his gear and ran back to them.

Butch had a watch and said "You took 14 minutes kid, put your gear on your back and begin your push up."

Naruto glared as he put the pack on his back and he dropped and began doing push ups.

Tagger blinked and said "Still to easy for you kid, lets see how you handle a little more weight." as he grabbed the spare tire off the back of the jeep and put it on Naruto back and Naruto kept his pace going the same shocking both men.

Butch said "You've done weight training before haven't you kid?"

Naruto said "Bite be baldy." as he kept pace.

Butch glared and said "Really, let's see how you handle this." as he sat down on the tire.

Naruto glared at him but kept going shocking both men without missing a beat.

Up in an office window 2 people were looking down and one said "Well there's something you don't see every day."

Lara said "I told you the kids impressive. I want you guys to max him out. Give him the gauntlet if you have to but I want you to find his limits and then teach him to break them."

Rift said "Besides body conditioning what do you want him to learn?"

Lara said "Marksmanship and hand to hand combat."

Rift nods and said "You owe me for this."

Lara said "The check is in the mail. I want him ready in 3 months."

Rift said "You told me a year."

Lara said "I want him up to a year's standard in 3 months."

Rift blinked and looked at her and said "You sure he can stand that Lara? I mean that could kill him."

Lara said "Yes. It needs to be done." as she glanced at the wall.

Rift asked "Who is he, really? I mean you're not telling me everything."

Lara said "That's because its not me you should be asking. Ask your brother." as she turned and walked away.

Rift watched her leave glaring at her and he sighed as he glanced at the wall where his last picture of his brother was and he asked "So what do you know about this kid?" as he closed his eyes and looked out the window before walking back toward his desk.

Lara, as she was walking down a hall, thought "_I wonder what you were doing there in Vietnam, Naruto."_

Naruto by the end of the day was sweating when Butch got off and took the tire off of him and said "You can quit now."

Naruto falls flat on his face and thought "_thank god for chakra."_

It has been 3 months since Lara left Naruto at the military base. She walks toward a sparing circle where nearly everyone at the base was and she asked "So what's going on?"

A private turned to her and said "Who are you?"

His answer was a slap on the back of the head from someone who said "Idiot, that's lady Croft. Let her through."

Everyone seemed to move out of her way and Lara walked through the crowd and blinked as she saw Naruto panting on top of a pile of 40 men and he said in panting breath "Who's next?"

She then looked around the crowd and then at the men on the ground and thought "_damn, those are most of the vets he's taken out. The rest of the grunts here haven't seen any true combat. If hes able to take them out he's progressed faster then I thought"_and said "I am."

Naruto glanced at her and blinked a moment and said "You crazy bitch, do you have any idea what these assholes have put me through?"

Lara said "Not as much as I am about to put you through." as she quickly shed her jacket and took a stance.

Naruto leaps off of the men he had beat and he said "I don't want to hurt you."

Lara said "Then lets kiss and make up." as she sent a kick at his head. Naruto ducked and went to punch her exposed ribs when she back flipped. He blocked the flip shoving her forward making her lose her balance as he charged at her.

She dodged his punch and molded her body around his arm as she sent an elbow for his head.

He ducked his head and tripped her foot out from under her. Lara rolled away and then mule kicked him in the chest as he turned to attack her.

Naruto flew back a few feet and he rolled out of a knee driver she tried to give him. As he stood up he smirked and Lara narrowed her eyes and he sent a feint to her face while she went to duck under it only to receive a knee in the chest but she rolled with it and tripped his leg but he grabbed her arm rolling her over and pinning her to the ground with his arm across her throat and said "Still want to kiss and make up?"

Lara smirked and Naruto stiffened and looked down and found her pistol against his crotch and she said "do you?"

Naruto said "I should have known you would use those."

Lara said "It was all out. You should..." he dove his lips on hers shocking her and he used that moment to snap her pistol from her hand and pressed it against her neck and said "It was all out after all." as he jumped back.

Lara glared at him and he slipped her clip out and tossed her gun back and then the clip and she reloaded it and slipped it back on her hip and said "So how good is he Rift?"

Rift said "He's on par with my elites but only because he has a speed advantage. His body adapts to weight training and allows him to increase his speed at 2 to 1 vs anyone else. In one on one hand to hand he will usually come out on top but when he get 3 on 1 he loses his advantage if he doesn't use weapons. If he uses weapons then its around 5 to 1 odds before he gets into trouble and thats not counting marksmanship. Heavy weapons he sucks at but light firearms, he's as good as you."

Lara looked at the men still on the ground and asked "How did he beat them?" as she moved her head toward the pile of men.

Rift said "Oh that. Um..."

Lara said "Yes?"

Rift said as he looked sheepish "Well you see um..."

Naruto said "Give it." as he held out his hand toward Rift.

Rift looked at Naruto and Lara and Naruto said "You remember the bet, give it here."

Rift sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto.

Lara asked "What's that about?"

Naruto smirked and said "Just some negatives of your 21st birthday."

Rift paled and Lara turned her head to Rift and said "You told me those were destroyed."

Rift said "Well you see..."

Lara began shooting the ground at his feet and he began to run away as she chased after him.

Noah who had followed Lara there asked "So what's the big deal about a picture of her on her birthday?"

Naruto pulled out a photo out of his back pocket and said "Enjoy." as he walked away.

Noah looked at it and went wide eyed and thought_"happy birthday indeed. I didn't know that was even possible. This will be blackmail for years."_as he looked at a photo of Lara passed out drunk with a birthday hat shaped like a cone on her head with her ass sitting on her head with the cone looking like it was going in her ass and both her feet touching the ground in front of her with a wearing a pair of speedos that just barely covered her and a sports bra with a party blower in her mouth.

When Lara came back she held out her hand and Naruto smirked and said as he held the envelope "On one condition."

Lara glared and said "And that is?"

Naruto said "You show me that those photos have not been doctored and that you can really bend like that."

Lara asked "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto said "I got a bet with the cook here. He says that you really are that flexible while I think they've been doctored. If I lose I have to drink his potato whiskey."

Lara smirked and said "Deal but not here."

Naruto pocketed the envelope and said "You name when and where."

Lara said "Follow me and we will go back to my room."

Naruto nods and followed her and when they got back to her room she sighed and fell like she was going to do a push up and then arched her back and rolled until she matched the position she was shown to be in the photo. Naruto said "OK, I believe it." as he tossed the envelope and she stood back up and said "Now lets go see that cook."

When they got to the mess hall Lara said "He lost Rimmy so he's here to drink your whiskey."

A man behind a counter smirked and pulled out a bottle and said "Remember kid, the entire bottle."

Naruto sighed as he walked over and took the bottle and opened it and began to drink. As he finished it he asked "What now."

Both looked at him shocked and Lara said "That should have knocked you on your ass."

Naruto said "One of my old sensei's taught me how to go from piss drunk to sober in less then a minute." with a smirk and said "Not bad taste though, got any more?"

Rimmy shook his head and said "Damn, here I was hoping to make the hotshot captain here make a fool of himself."

Lara blinked and said "Captain." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "You see, there was a sort of rivalry from another unit who stopped by the base here and this one. When they saw me sparring and didn't show any sign that I was enlisted they sort of threatened the entire base so I sort of challenged the Captain to a one on one match and he bragged and said if a civilian can kick his ass he give me his rank and retire. Needless to say he's a civilian now. I thought he was just joking but a couple of generals took his word to heart for some reason and overlooked me being a civilian when they heard I was here under a request from you."

Lara shook her head and said "So your an unlisted Captain. Why am I not surprised?"

Naruto shrugged and Lara said "So you ready to leave?"

Naruto said "Are you going to start training me yourself?"

Lara said "Yes."

Naruto said "Can I get my gear or does it have to stay here?"

Lara said "No, I already paid for it so bring it along. You're going to need it."

Naruto said "Right, I will meet you at the gate in a hour then."

Lara said "Sounds good."

Naruto turned and left and after he was gone she asked "So what's really going on Rimmy?"

Rimmy said "The base is being put on alert. There's been a couple of bombings at some of our other bases around the world. Nothing severe but a motor pool and Radar site were both destroyed. Favor or not the kid still has to go."

Lara nods and said "OK. So how good is he really?"

Rimmy said "From what I can tell he's actually gotten as good as he appears. I can't tell you how many of the guys have had to go see doc to get treated for injuries. He up at 4 every day and crashes about 11 and takes Sunday off to rest."

Lara nods and said "Its good to see you again Rimmy, I still can't believe you handed in your stars for an chefs hat."

Rimmy said "I'm an old warhorse Lara, I been in the military since I was 18 and I'm 50 now. Military was cutting back so I either had to retire or change ranks. The fact I like to cook gave me an excuse to still be around."

Lara said "Well take care of yourself. I got to head out."

Rimmy nods and said "See you Lara." as she turned and walked away.

When Naruto met back up with her she said "You ready."

Naruto said "Yeah, just left a few surprises for the guys back at the barracks."

Lara asked "Do I even want to know?"

Naruto said "Nope." as they left the base.

Back in the barracks a poster of Naruto and the rest of the squad in a group picture all at the victory dinner after Naruto beat the shit out of the captain in the other squad and Naruto was standing on a jeep he drove through the wall when he tried to learn to drive, was plastered to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

When they boarded the airplane Naruto sat down in a seat and asked "So whats going to happen now."

Lara said "I am taking you to a jungle country to an area where a tomb is I raided about 6 years ago. I have placed a picture of my room in it along with a remote that will shut off that little watch that is keeping you from jumping. I want you to find your way through the ruins and find the picture and remote. We will land about 5 miles away from the actual temple and I won't be going with you. You will have to find the temple by heading north of where we land and find the items. If you can make it back to my home through the temple then I will show you some pictures of places you appeared in history to see if you can jump to them. Either live completing your next journey or die in the temple. As a tomb raider you have to rely on yourself, your equiptment and your skills. Anything and everything can be a deadly trap. You will carry only what gear you have with you. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and Lara said "Good, get you some rest. I will wake you when we land."

Naruto sighs as he tried to get comfortable and Lara looked at him and thought "_hes grown a lot over the last few months. Hes almost seems like a different person but I can tell in his eyes hes the same."_

A few hours later Naruto was awoke by Lara who said "This is where we part ways for now. If you can survive then I will see you soon. Good luck."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he walked out of the plane and watched as it slowly left and he thought "_head north huh."_ as he started to walk away from the dirt road they had landed on and thought "_I don't think this road was originally made to be an airstrip."_ as he looked around and saw jungle. He then began to trek north. As he was walking he was looking around and thought "_this is not like the woods back home. Snakes, spiders, what the hell is that animal."_ as he saw a grey looking bear.

Naruto soon found what appeared to be moss covered stones and he began to look around and as he walked he heard the sound of creaking wood before he felt himself falling. When Naruto landed he was in a dark room and he thought "_great, just great."_ as he pulled out his flashlight and thought "_snakes. I hate fucking snakes."_ as he saw around 40 snakes all around the room he was in. He began to look and he noticed a set of stairs leading up and he slowly began walking around the snakes to make it to the steps avoiding the snakes when they reacted to him.

Soon he made it up the stairs and he saw a room with stone faces on both sides of the room and dirt covered squares all over the room. He frowned and thought "_why do I not like this."_ as he slowly began to step but he felt the stone moved and jumped back and he saw something fly by and he looked and saw a little piece of wood sticking out of the wall and thought "_mini senbons."_ as he looked at the step he stepped on and then looked around the room and he put his hand together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and another him appeared and the clone walked over and stepped on the stone and a few second later it went up in smoke and Naruto blinked and thought "_that hit about hip level...wait, how did I know where it hit."_ as he created another and sent it back down to the snakes and a few moments later his eyes went wide and thought "_at least he killed 5 of them but it seems like I learn whatever they do after their destroyed."_ as he began to slowly walk across the room avoiding the stones he saw that were covered with dirt to avoid being hit with the senbons.

When he made it to the next room he saw a large pool in the room and he looked around and thought "_what now."_ as he tried to find a way out but didn't see anything. He frowned and he looked at the water and thought "_maybe, the water is rolling a little so there must be an inlet for it and perhaps a way out."_ as he created another Kagebunshin and frowned and thought "_I need to stop using those because when I make just one I feel alot weaker."_ and the clone lept into the water and began to swim down. A few moments later Naruto sighed as he jumped in the water and began swimming for the whole the clone found. As he made his way down he saw it looked like a man made tunnel so he sent charkra to his hand and began pulling himself along by grabing the wall moving quickly. He felt his lunges burning and he soon saw he could swim up and began going as quickly as he could. He finally burst throught the surface gasping for breath and he looked around and saw he was in a room like before except he saw where someone had made a fire once and thought "_might have been Lara."_ as he climbed out and nearly fell over as he felt the extra weight from his gear on his back being wet and he sat down to rest and dry off when he heard a growl.

He just barely had time to move as a wolf jumped out of the shadows at him.

Naruto quickly dodged again as it tried to attack again.

Naruto pulled out his knife and as the wolf tried to attack again Naruto sliced down its side.

The wolf yelped as it landed and Naruto threw the knife killing it by hitting it in the head.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the wolf and he got his knife and he began walking out of the room and over the next several hours Naruto found many more traps and a few more animals that tried to attack him. He soon came to the last room he could find and he saw water was going through the room and he thought "_might as well_." as he he jumped in. He soon found himself being carried by alot more water being pulled into an underground river hitting the walls and he had the wind knocked out of him and he tried to hold onto his breath as long as he could and right when he was seeing spots in his vision he suddenly found himself in mid air and he gasped air as he fell into a pool below. As he surfaced he looked around and saw a room with a modern table with some standard MRE and he got out of the water walking over and he saw the picture and a small device and he glared at them and opened the MRE and began to eat before he picked up the device and the note under it which read **place on top of watch **and after he did he looked at the picture and felt himself jump and he found himself in Lara house again and he heard the sound of a lock being unlocked and he turned and saw Lara and Noah walk in and Lara blinked and said "Your getting water all over my floors."

Naruto glared at her and said "Well I did almost drawn twice."

Lara said "Get over it. I don't know how you made it through there that fast but good job. Noah, get him some dry cloths and a warn meal and tomorrow we will see about sending him to the past."

Noah said "Right Lara, follow me Naruto."

Naruto glared at her one last time and followed Noah.

The next morning Naruto woke up and soon found his way to the main living room waiting as he looked around and saw several pictures and objects and he began to think about his life. About an hour later he heard footsteps and he saw Lara and Noah both coming into the room and Lara said "So are you ready to start."

Naruto nods and Lara said "Well, lets begin with the one I am most interested in." as she showed him the picture of the ancient writings and like before he disappeaered.

About a week later Naruto reappeaered and Lara who was hanging upside down by 2 ropes landed on the ground softly and said "Well, what happened."

Naruto was naked again and Lara eyed him and she winced when she saw his back and asked "How did that happen."

Naruto sighed and said "The Pharoahs an asshole. He had all these people inslaved and he use whips to make them work and if they did not reach thier goal for the day they were refused food and water. I refused to listen to his crap so he decided to make an example of me and had 30 men take turns using whips on my back in front of all the slaves and said if I swore to listen to his every command that he would stop. When I was ready to break he told me to kill a slave woman who was pregnant. I told him to piss off and I jumped behind him and kicked his ass. When his gaurds came to save him I jumped away out of site and they took him away to be treated. That night I went back to where the slaves were and I used jump to take them to a river about 10 miles away and I used my Kagebunshin to make it appear they were still there. The slaves then left the river getting the hell out of there and I had all the clones stay inside the slave shelter and when the gaurds came to get them I attacked the gaurds and kept forcing them to get more reinforcements. Finally when the Pharoah showed up I used Kyuubi Chakra and told him I was his death and then I waved my hand and had each of my Kagebunshins go up in smoke and told him to retreat or I would do the same to him and his men. They fled and when I went back to the river all the slaves were gone."

Lara said "Question, whats a kagebunshin, whats a henge, and what does Kyuubi Chakra look like."

Naruto closed his eyes a moment and red chakra slowly covered his body and then he put his hand together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and Lara entire mansion was filled with Naruto and then Naruto said "Henge." and they all changed into his harem jutsu.

Lara blinked and Noah said "My god, his own personal harem."

Naruto released them and after everyone caughed from the smoke Lara said "So that was the weapon that they talked about. So tell me, why did when you kagebunshin changed into women did they feel reel."

Naruto frowned and said "I...don't know." as he changed into his sexy jutsu and he grabbed his chest and said "Wierd, when I invented this henge I never notice that these became real...at least I think thier real...hey Lara, are your breast sensitive."

Noah snickered and burst out laughing and Lara eye twitched and said "I don't know, perhaps you would like to find out as she walked over and grabbed Naruto nipple and twisted it making him scream out.

Lara let go and said "Don't you have any tact and manners."

Naruto said "Hmm, no, not really. Nobody ever taught me any."

Lara slapped her head and said "Kami, why must you make blonds so dumb."

Naruto had a vien appear in his head and he changed into Lara and said "Kami, why am I such a stuck up bitch, I swear, I think I need laid." in Lara voice.

Lara glared at Naruto and Noah sat down and said "Now this is something the world would pay to see. The famous Lara Croft kicking her own ass."

Lara said "I don't need laid and I am not a bitch."

Naruto said "Please, I heard all about you. You only go with the bad boys who only can stay for a one night stand. Whats wrong afraid of commitment."

Lara pulled out he pistol and pointed it at Naruto and Naruto still henged into Lara said "Whats wrong, did I hit a vein, I can see it in your eyes."

Lara said "See what, theres nothing you can see in my eyes."

Naruto said as he slowly started to walk forward "Bullshit, your afraid. You don't let anyone get close because your afraid to get hurt. Rift talked about you alot. Told me how you would volunteer for every one of the dangerous missions where odds are you wouldn't come back. He told me how you would come back and work yourself to exhaustion so you wouldn't dream. Thats why you became a Tomb Raider, isn't it, your afraid to live for the future so your stuck in the past."

Lara hand was trembling and Noah started to say something when Naruto shot him a glare that promised pain and Naruto said "tell me Lara, who are you really. Are you Lara Croft, the world famous Tomb Raider, Lara Croft, the suicidal special forces specialist, Lara Croft, Knighted Lady of the queen or are you Lara Croft, the woman whose so scared of losing things close to her thats shes dying inside every day." as he stood right in front of her an inch from her face.

Lara put her gun to Naruto temple and said "Get out."

Naruto said "Whose telling me to leave, which Lara Croft is it."

Noah said "You heard her, get out."

Naruto turned back to normal and said "Your just like I was, thats why we both can see the pain in each others eyes. We both are scared because of our past we let it control us. Unlike you, someone showed me what I been truly missing in my life before she died. If you took your head out of your ass you would see whats in front of you the entire time, the one whose beside you even now. I agree with you that I was sent here to learn but I don't think it was skills I was suspose to learn from you. I think it was what I would become if I didn't change." as he grabbed his gear that Lara bought him and he was gone like he never had been there.

Lara glared at where he was and said "Who does he think he is."

Noah sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the woods and he thought "_great, were am I know."_ as he was naked again and he went into his mind and grabbed his gear and slipped it on.

He then heard gunfire and a chopper over head and he blinked as he went toward where he was hearing the gunfire and soon he saw a camp in the middle of the woods with barbwire around it and sandbag walls.

He looked around and he saw someone coming out of the woods and Naruto said "HEY." drawing the person attention.

The person looked at him pointing a machine gun at Naruto and said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Naruto said "I got lost on the road of life." as he scratched the back of his head.

The person sweatdropped and said "Who are you and what company are you."

Naruto said "Captain Naruto Uzumaki, Special Forces of Her majesty Royal Forces."

The person asked "What are you doing here brit."

Naruto thought quickly and said "My squad and I were to be deployed I got seperated our jump when I was blown of coarse from our LZ. First time here so I just heard the sound of gunfire and came to check it out so I could hopefully hook back up with my unit."

The person said "You look a little young to be here kid or a Captain."

Naruto said "screwed the CO wife and got premoted and then sent here after he found out."

The guy snickered and said "You know, that actually sound a lot like me except it was the general daughter. The names private 1st class Eddie Total but your going to have to see the Col. about what to do with you brit. Don't try any funny business and I will take you to see him but if you try anything friendly or not your going home in a bag." as he motioned with his gun.

Naruto nods and walks toward the camp as he felt the guy behind him still had his gun on him.

Naruto was watching as they walked and saw some men putting bamboo spikes out of the ground and Eddie said "punji sticks but we don't dip them in the same stuff charlie does. Move."

Naruto nods and soon walked up a small hill where he could see an american flag and soon saw a stong built blackish brown hair and eddie said "Col. Kirby, I got a guy here to see you."

Kirby turned and said as he eyed Naruto "Yeah, what you want."

Naruto sighed and said "Names Naruto Uzumaki, Captain, special forces of her majesty royal forces. Got blowed of coarse from the rest of my unit and and by the time I made it to the LZ it appeared they had already moved out. Been in the woods a couple of days and heard the activity from the camp here, Private here was coming out of the woods when I called to him to alert him of my presence and now here I am."

Kirby glanced at eddie and said "So whats your unit doing out here. Communitcations haven't been that great lately so we hadn't heard anything about any of you boys being here in our area and with Charlie around your units most likely on radio silence."

Naruto thought "_they both refered to charlie and Noah said I was in veitnam so perhaps thats where I am. I hope so or I am as good as dead with the shit I'm saying "_ and said "We were suspose to be a recon and deployment into a possible gathering of VC heads. Thats all I can say."

Kirby frowned and said "I see, Total. Get this guy squared away in the barracks but stay with him. Until I can get info from HQ I am going to give you the benifit of the doubt for now since our outpost here is short supplied and could use another set of hands, stow your gear and then help with setting up the northern wall. Were still trying to repair from our last encounter with the local VC."

Naruto said "Thank you Col." with a salute.

Kirby punched Naruto in the face and said "What the hell you doing boy, you a damb green horn, don't you know not to salute in wartime in enemy territory."

Naruto rubed his jaw and said "Sorry sir, I just recently been deployed sir so I haven't actually seen any combat."

Kirby said "then how the hell did you make it here and survive a couple of days out there."

Naruto said "Real lucky I guess, I'm good at avioding detection when I want to be."

Kirby said "Well don't do it again, we got VC everywhere."

Naruto said "Sir, yes sir." as he stood up.

Kirby said "Get him out of here before I decided to put a bullet in him private."

Eddie said "You heard him, lets go."

Naruto nods and follows eddie and eddie said "you know that was pretty stupid."

Naruto said "Its a talent."

Eddie sighed and said "Your just like my brother Rick."

Naruto stop and thought "_no way, hes the general brother."_ and said "Your brother in the forces."

Eddie said "Yeah, hes in her majesty forces like you. Got set up by his girl to take the fall for some robbery after he moved there and became legal resident and he either had to join up or go to jail so he enlisted. Hadn't seen him since I got drafted though."

Naruto said "Don't worry, I'm sure hes doing great."

Eddie smiled and said after they stowed Naruto stuff "Come on, lets go work on the wall."

Naruto and eddie began working on the wall and he talked to the others as he learned how they set up traps and at the end of the day when the wall was finished a guy said "hey, lets take a picture and show we actually had a wall here before charlie comes back and breaks it down."

Naruto snickered at that along with the other guys and they ligned up on top of the wall with eddie and Naruto side by side and the picture was taken and Naruto went back after getting something to eat and fell asleep shortly after that.

A few hours later Naruto heard the alarms go off and gunfire echoing as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his stuff and was heading out of the door when an explosion rocked the barracks and he jumped again as the building collapsed.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in the middle of a camp with a bunch of people in animal skin cloths and feathers and he thought "_oh boy."_ as he sighed.

Naruto soon found himself being lead before an elderly looking man which reminded him alot of the Hokage and even though Naruto could tell they were speaking a different language he also could understand every word and after the man asked who he was pale one Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am a traveler learning the ways of the world." having study a little about american history trying to remember Selen he recognised the people as Native Americans and new a little about their ways.

The chief then asked "How he got there and why his men found him in the woods asleep." and Naruto said "I came across great sea and have been traveling looking for food and shelter."

The chief asked "Are you a warrior."

Naruto said "I have been to protect my people but thats been long ago."

The chief eyed Naruto and asked "What do you plan pale one."

Naruto said "May I learn the ways of your people. I wish to learn all things I can."

The chief thought several moment before agreeing and Naruto over the next 4 years was taught the ways of their people about hunting, traveling, trapping, fishing, weapon making.

Naruto enjoyed his time there but then Naruto awoke after feeling himself jump again and he blinked and saw himself stairing down a very familiar looking set of pistols.

Naruto said "Hello Lara."

Lara said "Hello Naruto, been a while."

Naruto said "yeah it has. So what do I owe the pleasure of the usual friendly greeting."

Lara said "You scared my daughter when you jumped here."

Naruto said "Really, whose the lucky guy."

Lara smirked as she put the gun away and said "Noah."

Naruto blinked and smiled as Lara sat down and said "So how you been."

Naruto said "Good, spent a day in Nam and then 4 years with a tribe of indians in North America."

Lara said "I see, so why are you here."

Naruto said "Don't know, I went to bed in my tipi and then I woke up here."

Lara sighed and said "Its been nearly 8 years since you were last here."

Naruto said "I see, times strange I guess. I feel like I am losing myself every now and then."

Lara asked "Found hapiness."

Naruto said "Friends yeah, loves no."

Lara said "Look, I want to say something. I am glad you jumped back here because now I can tell you thank you."

Naruto blinked and asked "What."

Lara said "After you left I lost it, you had blew my emotions completely away, I shot Noah."

Naruto blinked and asked "Is he ok."

Lara said "yeah, hes taking Naruka to her piano lesson."

Naruto said "Naruka, I'm honored."

Lara smiled and said "Thanks, I wanted to say thanks because if you wouldn't have done what you did I never would have shot Noah and then never would have seen what I was really missing. You were right, he was right beside me the whole time and I ignored him. As he layed in the hospital bed I realised his feelings for me and I tried to hid from him but the bastard put a homing chip under my skin so he could always find me. I went down a tomb in south america and thought for sure I was going to die when it caved in on me. The little bugger contacted a few associates and tracked me down and saved my ass. I gave up raiding and we got married and had Naruka. Noah named her while I was still out from labor. Showed me if it wasn't for you we wouldn't of had her so thanks."

Naruto smiled and said "Im glad you finally found hapiness and opened your eyes. I...I don't know why I did it but I just couldn't stand seeing the pain in your eyes and I remembered when I kissed you Noah wanted to strangle me afterwards but kept his calm but I could see the hate in his eyes."

Lara said "Be right back." as she left the room. Naruto looked down and saw he was in a pair of silk pajama pants and thought "_thats new."_ as Lara came back with a bag and said "Keep this with you so when you jump again you can have it. Inside or the directions on how to make bullets and gunpowder, my guns, holsters, and also a few other things I think you might like. I figure if I don't need them any longer then you might make use of them." as she handed the bag to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed it and said "Thanks..." as he was gone again.

Lara sighed and said "goodbye." as she looked down.

A few moments later she heard the door open and a scream of 'mommy' so she smiled and walked to the living room where Noah and her daughter was and Noah asked "So where is he."

Lara said "Gone again but I got to talk to him and tell him thanks."

Noah said "think he might be back again."

Lara said "I doubt it. I think the Oracle decided to give him closure and us as well. Hes lost in time."

Naruka asked "Who was he mommy."

Lara smiled and said "A very old friend."

Noah said "or young depeneding on him."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto found himself jumping all over time, learning skills, meeting people, soon he found himself having nearly forgotten about Konoha and then when he jumped he found himself in a hospital bed and standing in front of him was another man who looked like himself and said "Well, this is different."

The other him said "Who are you and how did you get in my office and why were you naked."

Naruto as he eyed the other man in the room soon saw one thing different and said "Um, your the Yondaime, aren't you."

The Yondaime said "Yes I am, now answer my question."

Naruto sighed and asked "um, what day and year is it."

The Yondaime said "June 1 of 479 ac, why."

Naruto said "Do you know anyone by the name of Uzumaki."

The Yondaime narrowed his eyes and said "Why."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The Yondaime asked "Tell me Naruto, where are you from and how did you get here."

Naruto sighed and said "Believe it or not but I am not even born yet."

The Yondaime said "So what, you want me to believe your a time traveler or something."

Naruto said "A water ballon, a rubber ball and an an air ballon. Those are the 3 steps to learning the Rasengan. Erosannin taught it to me when we were looking for Tsunade to be the Godaime Hokage after the Sandaimes death."

The Yondaime asked "And where am I in your so called history."

Naruto said "Channel chakra to my stomach and you should be able to tell your own seal to know the answer." as he looked at the wrist binder holding him down.

The Yondaime walked over and channeled chakra to Naruto stomach and gasped as he looked at Naruto face and said "Why don't you start telling me from the begining whats going on."

Naruto sighed and told him about Kyuubi, the villager, his life, sasuke, then chaos and told him how hes been jumping around time ever since."

By the end of the tale the Yondaime said "So you never knew who your parents were."

Naruto said "No but if I were to take a guess I think I know one of them right now and by you telling me the day mom should be pregnant with me right now. Am I right."

The yondaime said "Perhaps, I want to run a bloodtest to prove your story."

Naruto shrugged and then jumped out of bed and said "thats better, my ass was going to sleep."

The yondaime blinked and looked at the bed and saw Naruto had some cloths appear on his body and he said "was that what you meant by being able to summon things and your jumping ability."

Naruto nods and the Yondaime shakes his head and said "Don't do it again or I will doubt what you have told me until we get this bloodtest to see if you are really who you claim."

Naruto nods and they soon walk into a hospital lab and a woman with red hair walks up and said "What can I do for you Hokage-sama."

The Yondaime closed the door leaving just the 3 of them in the room and said "I need a paternity test done on this person."

The woman looked at Naruto and blinked and said "Um sure. Who should I cross the sample with."

The Yondaime said "myself and...you."

Naruto head ripped around and then looked at the woman standing before him and his mouth moved up and down and the woman blinked and said "What."

The Yondaime said "I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki. He claims to be from the future. As you can see he looks alot like me but..."

The woman eyes Naruto for several moments and nods slowly and said "Its nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto said "Um...who are you. I mean, all I know about either of you is that hes the Yondaime. I never knew either of my parents or thier name since they both died the day I was born."

The woman eyes glossed over and she looked down and said "I see. I am Kushina Uzumaki, former ninja of whirlpool."

The Yondaime said "I am Minata Namikaze."

Naruto looked back and forward and asked "Am I a bastard."

Both parents sweatdropped and Kushina with a deadpan expression on her face said "No. We've been married for over a year."

Naruto said "Oh. Then why wasn't I named Namikaze then. It would have made my life a whole lot easier."

Minato said "I don't know Naruto but we need to run that test."

Naruto nods and Kushina takes blood samples and blinks when Naruto arm heals and then she takes samples of her and Minato blood. They sit in silence for about 10 minutes and then she looks at the machine and the results and she said "well, with 96 percent accuracy hes ours. Their are a few differences but I figures it has something do do with the healing deal I saw."

She then turns to Naruto and said "So, tell me about youself son."

Naruto then proceeds to tell her about his life and when he was finished Kushina was ready to destroy Konoha along with Minato.

Minato asked "So how long are you here for."

Naruto said "I don't know, I have stayed anywhere from a few hours to several years. It all depends on what I was sent there for."

Minato frowns and said "So you never really had any trainers growing up and your suspose to start over at 4 right."

Naruto said "Thats what I was told."

Minato said "And you can keep anything you have on you or your holding when you jump right."

Naruto nods and Minato said "Then how would you like to begin training under your mother and I. We both know Kagebunshin and I can have them running my duties at the office as well as sealing stuff and I can teach you about sealing and Kushina here can teach you about herself and also while our clones are teaching yours we can get to spend time as a family."

Naruto said "I would like that."

Minato said "Good, finish what you have to today dear, your going on medical leave early."

Kushina nods and Naruto smiles and over the next 5 months Naruto spent time with his parents while the village was basically ran by Kagebunshins.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his mother in labor and he thought back to what he had learned...

Flashback

Naruto had entered his mind and the oracle said "**Now Naruto, I am glad to see you again**."

Naruto said "Yeah, what do you want."

The mirror said "**I have given you this time to be with your parents but you can not save them. Your mother will die shortly after giving birth to you and your father will die sealing Kyuubi. If you try to stop these things from happening I will send you away before the time I decided to and destroy your memories of them. This is your last jump before you will awaken as your 4 year old self. Everyone you have met here in Konoha will never rememeber you durring this time because this is a different timeline, also the things you have effected in the past will be different as well returning almost as if they never happened. The only proof you will have is the items you carry with you. When you return to Konoha at the age of 4 your body will be that of your 4 year old self but you will have the ability to jump anywhere you have been or seen in that timeline and you also will be able to go back in time from the moment at 4 on to any point you want after that moment so you can make yourself a legend. Think of it as your one chance to do what you want while doing what is also right but remember each time you go back in time it will be like you have used an entire tail of Kyuubi, you can only do it 8 times a day so make sure you do it right and don't waste them. If you die that will automatically rewind you back in time to the age of 4 starting you all over with the last tail of Kyuubi power you have. This will be the last time you and I will speak. It will be all up to you when you return. You will slowly absorb Kyuubi power into you but you can't call on it like you did in your fight against the Uchiha or Haku. You go back in time by either picturing things around you going backwards for a small jump back or by picturing yourself at the moment in time you want to go back to like you do when you jump for long legths of time. If anyone ask about your power you can tell them that story your father came up with since it was actually a very good one and believable. If anyone ask whats it do and you don't want to tell them then tell them go screw themselves and never tell anyone about time travel besides what your dads story was. Now go**."

end flashback.

Naruto sighed as he saw himself being born and he held his mothers hand as she began to fade away and he heard her say "my son, please use this second chance to find yourself happiness and love. No matter what you do I will always love you."

Naruto smiled as he watched her hold his newborn self. He can feel the power of Kyuubi all the way here and he looked over at his father who had sad eyes and he said "Remember son, we will be proud of you. Give them hell son, teach them what you really can do and why they should fear you."

Naruto smiled and said "I love you both." as his father pulled him and his mother into a hug.

After the hug was broke Naruto disappeared and Kushina cried as she looked at the Naruto in her arms and said "Minato, is there anything we can do."

Minato said "Its all in his hands now my love, Naruto Uzumaki, you will change the world and we will watch as the stars are made to honor you." as he looked at his dying wife and son waiting until she passes on before he would leave to seal Kyuubi.

Naruto blinked as he slowly opened his eyes and thought "_what happened, why do I feel so weak."_ as he looked at his hand that he rubbed his face with and went wide eyed seeing his small hand.

Naruto looked around and saw himself in a hospital room and he entered his mind and he saw that everything from his adventures were there and he walked over to one of the scrolls his parents had made him carry all the time he found some money in it as well as some cloths and he left his mind and imagine the cloths on him and fround and thought "_their a little big."_ as they were bigger then he thought he was at 4. Naruto then looked at his cloths arms and he threw a punch and thought "_god, I am so weak right now. I need to seriously train."_ as he heard the Sandaime talking outside his room.

Naruto frowned and when the third walked in he saw Naruto sitting on the bed and said "How are you feeling Naruto."

Naruto said "weak."

The third said "Thats understandable, you were hurt pretty badly Naruto. Do you know why you were without cloths on Naruto and where did you get those cloths."

Naruto blinked and said "Kyuubi gave them to me."

The third frowned and said "Naruto, what are you talking about Kyuubi."

Naruto smirked as he concentrated and he watched as time rewound and he waited until he found himself naked again and then heard the third voice and saw the third open the door and said "How are you feeling Naruto."

Naruto said "Better once I can get some cloths."

The third said "About that, when you were found you didn't have any cloths. Do you know what happened to them."

Naruto said "No I don't. Do you think you can help me get some cloths."

The third said "Of coarse Naruto, would you like some ramen also."

Naruto said "Yes."

The third nods and he puts his hands on Naruto shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto found himself appearing in a store with the third and Naruto frowned as he felt KI and he saw the third glaring at the man behind the counter and Naruto said "Hey old man, can I get some shinobi cloths. I heard someone say they last longer because thier made better then civilian cloths."

The third said "Sure." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder again.

They soon appeared inside another store with Naruto in a hospital gown and the third saw a man behind the counter with about a 5 year old daughter and the third saw Naruto turn and look and he said "Hello."

The man behind the counter said "hello to you also. How can I help you today Hokage-sama and who is this young man."

The third said "This is Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto said "Namikaze." as he was looking around the store.

The third froze as he turned to look at naruto and asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "When I was in the hospital I had a wierd dream about a red haired woman named Kushina Uzumaki and a blond guy named Minato Namikaze. I was in the womans arm and she was rocking me with tears in her eyes and then I watched as she handed me to the blond guy who cried and called me his son and then he drew something on my stomach he called me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I don't remember the rest of it."

The third and the man behind the counter both were pale and Naruto found a pair of black ninja pants in his size, some ankle and wrist weights, and a black shirt with some steel toed boots and he said "Hey, can I try these on." ignoring the shocked look.

The girl seeing both men froze said "Yeah, the dressing rooms right there through the door."

Naruto nods and steps in slipping on the cloths and he stepped out and said "hey old man, how do I look."

The third shook his head and looked at Naruto and said "You look like a mini ninja Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, I wanted to try to find a white cloak like the guy in my dream had but I didn't see any."

The third said "Naruto, that dream you had, do you remember anything else."

Naruto frowned a moment like he was in thought and said "Um yeah, a word..."

The third asked "What word is that."

Naruto thought a moment and asked "Whats a jinchuuriki." as he looked around the room.

The third paled again and the man behind the counter asked "kid, come here a moment. I need to get something." as he walked out of the room.

Naruto walked over and said "hey cutie, whats your name."

The girl behind the counter said "I'm tenten. Boys are icky."

Naruto said "want to see a trick."

Tetnen nods and Naruto put his hands together and and the third was shocked when Naruto was covered in smoke and instead of Naruto standing there was now Kushina, and Naruto said "Now I'm a girl to so I'm not icky." is his mothers voice.

When the man came out of the back he paled and said "Kushina."

Naruto released his henge and the third asked "how did you do that Naruto and who was that you henged into."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "I saw someone doing it one day when I was walking around town and the woman was the one from my dream. Why."

The third said "Thats very good Naruto. How do you already know how to draw on chakra."

Naruto asked "Whats chakra." making both the third and the man fall anime style.

The man shook his head and said "Naruto can you do me a favor and put some blood on this."

The third said "What is that dustin."

Naruto said "Sure." ignoring the thirds question as he bit his thumb and went to put some blood on the scroll only for the third to grab Naruto hand and said "Naruto, I think thats all for today. Dustin, can you send the bill to my office for the stuff Naruto has on."

Dustin said "Sure and Naruto, come back here anytime you need supplies."

Naruto said "Sure oh and Tenten, I found this in the changing room, I think its yours." as he handed her an envelop

Everyone seemed confused and the third disappeared with Naruto in a swirl of leaves.

Dustin said "Whats in the envelope dear."

Tenten said "I don't know dad." as she looked at the envelope.

Dustin said "Well go ahead and open it."

Tenten opens it and gasp and said "Dad look."

Dustin looked and saw a picture of Tenten in her moms arms with Dustin beside his wife at the hospital the day Tenten was born.

Dustin asked "But how. All pictures of your mom were destroyed durring the Kyuubi attack and we didn't own this shop then."

Tenten flipped over the picture and read outloud

**To my husband and daughter,**

**This was the happiest moment of my life second to the day I married your father, **

**Love **

**Keyla**

The third appeared in his office with Naruto and asked "naruto, about that dream you had, don't tell anyone else about it. I don't know what it is you saw but it could cause a lot of trouble."

Naruto said "So you wan't me to act like what I heard and saw wasn't real."

The third frowned and said "I..."

Naruto said "Look, I don't really think that was a dream, I think it was a memory because the thing he drawed is on my stomach. If you don't want me using that name then tell me the truth about everything right now. I will keep my mouth shut. Its not like anyone would believe me anyways"

The third frowned and said "I can't tell you."

Naruto said "Then I guess we have nothing else to talk about. Thanks for the cloths. I will pay you back when I get some money." as he turned and walked out of the room.

The third sighed and Naruto as he left the office went down the hall and then he turned the corner and saw that no one was around and he used his NOTE FROM THIS MOMENT ON WHEN NARUTO JUMPS IT WILL BE CALLED BBB bbb to jump out of the village and he appeared in a gambling town he visited with Jiraiya when he was looking for Tsunade.

Naruto walked through town looking for a gambling hall and when he found one he thought would be good he slipped into an ally and henged himself into his adult form with black hair and he made the money his parent gave him appear in his hand and he walked into the gambling hall and walked over to a CHO-HAN table and he said "Mind if I join."

The man who had the dice said "You got any money."

Naruto said "This enough." as he held out around 4000.00.

The man who had the dice said "Sure, place your bet, Choeven or HanODD."

Naruto placed all his money on the table and said "Chou."

The man rolled the dice and it came out Han and Naruto smirked as he rewound time and then when he saw he went far enough back the man said "Sure, Place your bet, Cho or Han."

Naruto placed all his money on the table and said "Han."

The man rolls the dice and Naruto won and he got back his 4000 and 4000 more. Naruto said "Cho." as he placed all his money again."

The man passed the dice and it came out Cho and Naruto now had 16000. Naruto then placed the 16000 on the table and said "Han." and when it came out Cho he rewound time again and said "Cho." and then had 32000. Naruto placed 2000 on the table and said "Cho." and he watched as it came out Han and Naruto said "I guess you can't win them all." as he placed the 30000 on the table and said "Han."

When it rolled out it came out han and Naruto placed 10000 on the table and said "Cho."

It came out Han and he sighed and said "I guess I better stop while ahead." as he took the 50,000 he won and started out the den. A man said "hey, whats your name."

Naruto turned and said "Nun Kaze." as he walked out. As Naruto walked down an alley he felt someone following him and he bbb back to the Hokage monument and he frowned as it was getting late and he thought "_I don't have time to find a safe place to sleep tonight, might as well stay there." _as he bbb to the tower in the forest of death and he found himself a room to sleep in for the night.

The next day Naruto felt weak and thought "_ok, first thing I need to do is help my body get stronger."_ as he took off the weights he got the day before and bit his thumb and thought "_thank you dad for teaching me seals."_ as he drew gravity seals on both arm and leg weights. He then had them go up from 5lbsX4. He then bbb to just outside the village and he henged into His older self with black hair and he walked to the gates and the gaurd said as they saw him approach, halt, who are you and what business do you have here."

Naruto said "the names Nun Kaze and I wanted to move to Konoha to become a citizen."

The chunnin at the gates said "Where are you from."

Naruto said "I traveled mostly all my life since my parents died durring the Kyuubi rampage a few years back when I was still a kid. Decided I wanted to find a place to settle down and perhaps start a family."

The chunnin said "Well, you have any job skills."

Naruto said "I have a few skills, metal fabrication, cloth making, and a few other odds and ends I picked up over the years."

The chunnin nods and said "You will need to goto the Hokage tower to get registered and then go from there."

Naruto said "Of coarse, must make dot all the I's and cross all the T's." with a smile as he walked through the village with the passport the gaurds gave him.

Naruto kept a normal walk and kept his chakra supressed as he walked toward the Hokage tower. Soon Naruto made it to the tower and the first floor which is for general civilian status amongst other things was located there and he soon found the room he was looking for and entered.

A woman behind the counter said "Yes, can I help you."

Naruto said "yes, I wish to move to Konoha and I was told I need to get my citizenship papers in order here."

The woman behind the counter said "of coarse. I will just need your name, age, and family status."

Naruto said "Well my names Nun Kaze. As for my age I am not sure. My parents died when I was young durring the Kyuubi rampage and I know what day I was born but not the year."

The woman sighed and said "well give me your birthday then."

Naruto said "Ironic as it is October 10th. The same day I was born was the same day my parents died." with a frown.

The woman said "I see. I am sorry for your loss, I will just put you down as being a legal adult and your birthday as October 10th, what is your family status."

Naruto said "I have no family. I was going to get married but she was killed by a bandit who robbed her store a few years back."

The woman said "You have had it bad huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, thats why I wanted to start a fresh start here."

The woman nods and said "I just need your signature here on the bottom and your civilian status will be confirmed."

Naruto signed it and the woman said "So, what do you plan to do about housing."

Naruto said "Well I am actually looking for something away from the actual village. I have traveled alot and the noise of town disturbs my sleep so I want something that within the village but not in the actual village."

The woman frowned and said "Well...I do know a place that fits that description but you would have to talk to the current owner."

Naruto said "Really, where can I find this person."

The woman said "Well. He's sort of hard to get to talk to. His names Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto thought "_shit."_ and said "Really, where can I find him."

The woman said "well, you would have to talk to the Hokage to meet him."

Naruto said "Really, ok. I guess I will go see him then. Do you know any other place just incase he refuses."

The woman said "No, sorry. Everything else I have is inside the village."

Naruto nods and walks out the door and thought "_not good, not good, if I screw up a moment Kakashi and the old man will nail me." _as he slowly made his way to the Hokage office.

When he got outside the Hokage office the secretary said "Yes, can I help you."

Naruto said "yes, I was told to speak to the Hokage about a matter by the lady down in registration."

The secretary said "Well, the Hokage is in a meeting at the moment. If you would like to wait he can see you in a little bit."

Naruto nods and walks over to the sitting area and he frowns as he feels his chakra running low and he held out his hand and a small soldier pill appeared and he ate it discreately.

Naruto then sat down and waited and waited for about 20 minutes when the door opened and Naruto looked down as he saw the 2 advisors and Danzo walk by and he frowned as Danzo glanced at him.

Naruto waited and the secretary said "you can go in now."

Naruto nods and walks in and the third said as he looked up from his paperwork "yes, can I help you."

Naruto said "Yes, I was told by the lady down in registration that there was a place I might be able to buy but I would have to talk to the owner and I was told I would have to speak with you in order to talk to him."

The third said "Who is it you need to speak to."

Naruto said "Um...Hatake something."

The third said "Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto said "Yeah, thats the name."

The third said "I see, so your wanting the Hatake residence. May I inquire why."

Naruto said "Well you see, I am new here and I have been a traveler for years and I want to settle down but I don't want to be around the noise of the actual village when I try to sleep."

The third said "I see. Well, hes not here at the moment. Hes gone on a mission right..."

Just then and ANBU in a dog mask appeared and the third said "Well as I was saying hes gone on a mission at the moment but if you don't mind waiting outside my office a little while he should return shortly."

Naruto nods and turns and stops looking at the ANBU and said "You know, I think I met you once when I was younger Inu-san. You saved my life from a group of bandits that had me and about 30 other people held hostage in a village north of here."

Inu said "I am sorry but I don't remember."

Naruto said "Sorry, I guess a random face in the crowd would be hard to remember. Just in case it was you I want to say thanks. Well I must be going, sorry to disturb you and Hokage-sama. I will wait outside like you asked." as he turned and walked out of the office.

After he left the office Naruto sat down and waited.

Inside the office the third said "report."

Inu said "I searched everywhere I could for him but couldn't find him at the moment."

The third sighed and said "Very well, we will wait a few hours and search for him again. For now what do you think of our friend who just left."

Inu said "Well...I am not sure. He looks familiar but the story he told could have been true about meeting me in a town north of here. Its happened several times up there but...theres something off about him. I can't put my finger on it."

The third said "I agree. He feels like hes hiding himself but I couldn't detect a henge."

Inu said "What do you want to do sir."

The third frowned and said "Inu, do you still want to sell your fathers house."

Inu said "Yeah, I moved to town and its just sitting out there, why."

The third said "That man was told about it by the lady at registration. Hes wanting to buy it. I want you to let him buy it but under the condition that you can do suprise inspections of it for the first year. Tell him there have been a group of bandits who been buying building and using them for illegal activity and then abandoning them."

Inu said "I see, so that way I could go in and keep an eye on him to check what hes really doing."

The third nods and Inu said "very well. When do you want me to start."

The third said "Now if possible."

Inu nods and leaf shushins away.

Naruto sighed and a few minutes later he sees Kakashi arrive and thought "_nice try Kakashi."_ and Kakashi walked over to him and said "Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I recieved word you were looking for me."

Naruto stood up and said "Yeah, I am Nun Kaze. I am moving here to Konoha and I wanted to get a place away from the actual village but still be part of Konoha and I was told that you had a place that could foot that bill."

Kakashi said "Yeah, I do but its not cheap."

Naruto said "Well before we talk price can I see the place."

Kakashi nods and said "Follow me." as he began to lead them through the village and then toward where the house was. Naruto soon saw a 3 story brick home and he raised an eyebrow and said "impressive, so how much land is with it."

Kakashi said "Remember that brick wall and gate we went by a little earlier. Theres a fence that goes all the way around this property because my father raised wolves so he kept them inside the grounds here. Its about 20 acres."

Naruto said "What about the house, what is it like."

Kakashi said "Its got 4 bedrooms and 2 baths on the 2nd floor, the top floor has the master bedroom and a master bath as well as a sun room. The bottom floor has a kitchen that could easily allow 10 cooks to work, a study though all the jutsu scrolls, books, and other relics have been taken out."

Naruto said "Relics." as he raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi said "Yes, like my fathers sword and other things like that."

Naruto said "ah, I had a friend a few years back collected relics as a carreer. Very nimble." with a smirk.

Kakashi said "Anyways theres also a large dinning room and comfort room on the bottom floor."

Naruto asked "What about a basement."

Kakashi said "There is one but its mostly a laundry room. This was originally a clan house but the rest of the family died out durring the first great ninja war."

Naruto said "I see, so what are you asking for this place."

Kakashi said "Well I want 130,000 for it but thats not all."

Naruto frowned and said "Oh, what else."

Kakashi said "You see, theres been a bunch of trouble with bandits in the area who are buying places and using them for illegal activity before destroying the places and though I don't live here anymore it does have sentimental value so I want the right for the first year to make suprise inspection to insure your not doing anything illegal."

Naruto frowned but said "Fine but I request you not enter without me because I have things I don't want to be taken. Relics my friend gave me that people might want to steal if they find out. Deal."

Kakashi said "Deal."

Naruto said "I can have the money by tomorrow morning."

Kakashi said "Alright, I will have the paperwork here at say 10 am."

Naruto said "Fine. I will meet you here then and thanks."

Kakashi said "No problem. Well I must be going."

Naruto said "Yeah, me too." as Naruto turned and began walking away and Kakashi shushin away."

Naruto waited until he was gone and he bbb to the gambling town from the previous day.

Naruto still in henge appeared in the gambling town again and walked toward another den and walked in and said "Hello, any open seats for Cho-Han."

A man who was sitting there glared at Naruto and Naruto blinked as he saw someone he recognised and thought "_Tsunade, if shes here then wheres Shizune." _as he looked around.

Tsunade said "Han." and it came out Cho. She sighed and said "Thats it, I'm broke."

Naruto said "Your Tsunade aren't you."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "Yeah, what of it."

Naruto said "Does she owe anyone any money here or is she current."

The man with the dice said "Shes 100,000 in debt. Why, you going to pay her debt."

Naruto reached into his pocket and said "Tsunade, tell you what, I got 50,000 right here. If you agree to be my partner for the game I will pay off your debt either way." as he held out the money and Tsunade eyes got wide and she said "Fine."

Naruto smirked and sat the money on the table and said "Han."

The dice rolled and came out han and Naruto said "Cho." as he shoved his winning together for another bet.

The man with the dice said "We can't cover that."

Naruto said "Yes you can. If I win then Tsunade marker is cleared, if not you get all this money."

The man said "Fine." and rolled it and it came out Han.

Naruto smirked as he saw time roll back and said "Han." as he shoved his winning together for another bet.

The man with the dice said "We can't cover that."

Naruto said "Yes you can. If I win then Tsunade marker is cleared, if not you get all this money."

The man said "Fine." and rolled it and it came out Han and he cursed and Tsunade said "You won."

Naruto nods and said "One more time." as he shove 50,000 and the owner said "Bank closed."

Naruto said "Alright, I guess I can go to another den then, want to join me Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Sure." as she looked at the money in Naruto hand.

The owner said "Whats your name."

Naruto said "Nun Kaze."

The Owner said "Your the guy who cleaned out Bracks den across the road, aren't you."

Naruto shrugged and said "I only won a few times."

Tsunade grabbed Naruto arm and frowned a moment as she glanced at him and they walked out of the den and she asked "Ok, whats the genjutsu for."

Naruto said "Lets just say I'm not legal and leave it at that. Besides, I need to win some more money and anything I win after I double this you can have." as he held up his money.

Tsunade frowned and said "Deal."

Just then a female voice of Tsunade-sama." was heard and Naruto blinked and thought "_shizunes young."_ as he said "Hello there."

Shizune looked at Naruto and Tsunade said "If your going to flirt with my assistant drop the henge."

Naruto frowned and said "Alas you know I can't." as he walked into another den.


	7. Chapter 7

A half hour later Naruto walked out with a smile on his face and Tsunade walked out with a shit eating grin. Shizune was gaping at Naruto and Tsunade said "So gaki, want to show us what you really look like."

Naruto said "Tell you what. I won't tell you now but keep an eye out for this in the future." as he held out his hand and Tsunade and Shizunes eyes got wide and Tsunade cracked her knuckles and went to punch Naruto when he used bbb to disappear leaving Tsunade with the money he promised and Tsunade screamed "That little thief." as she touched her chest and blinked and looked down and said "What the hell."

Shizune said "What is it Tsunade."

Tsunade pulled out her necklace and Shizune said "But he had that."

Tsunade said "I...don't know." as she looked around.

Naruto appeared back in the forest of death and after taking a shower in the tower went to sleep.

The next day Naruto walked up to where Kakashi was standing outside of his fathers home and he asked "So do you have the money."

Naruto said "Yeah, you got the title."

Kakashi nods and Naruto pulls out a scroll and unseals bundles of money and he counts them out to Kakashi and Kakashi said "Well here you go." as he handed naruto the title.

Naruto takes it and said "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I need to start moving in."

Kakashi nods and asked "So how do you have a bloodseal on your money scroll."

Naruto said "my father was a seal master." as he walked into the house.

Kakashi frowned as he walked away.

Inside Naruto sighed and said "Finally." as he released the henge and he frowned as he looked at the weights on his arm before raising them to 5lbsX6. He then began walking around the house unsealing scrolls his parents had gave him with all the stuff from their house minus pictures for now. He then began unsealing some of the stuff he got through time and he frowned and said "Well I need to get me a forge now as well as a few other things."

Naruto looked at his money he had left and frowned as he bbb back to the gambling town and he henged into his older self as he began to walk through the town and frowned when he saw several of the dens closing up when they saw him. He finally found one and he walked in and the man said "Sorry buddy. Your lucks to good so we got no games for you."

Naruto sighs and walks back out and sees Tsunade leaning against a wall with her arms crossed with Shizune and tonton and Naruto said "I figured you both would be gone by now."

Tsunade asked "how do you have that."

Naruto said "I earned it. Now if you don't mind I got to find another town to gamble in because I need money." as he looked around and frowned and said "which way is the closest gambling town."

Tsunade said "About a day west of here."

Naruto said "Thanks" as he turned and began to walk toward the town Tsunade mentioned. He heard both Tsunade and Shizune begin following him and he sighed and said "Sorry but I need to get there today so see yeah." as he bbb a mile down the road shocking both women before doing it again and again and again.

Tsunade looked at Shizune who nods and both took off running through the trees.

Naruto bbb for the next 2 hours and he soon saw a town appeared and when he got there he blinked as he saw Tsunade and Shizune leaning against a wall at the entrance to the village.

He sighed and said "So, why didn't you tell me there was a shortcut."

Tsunade said "You never asked. So tell me, who are you."

Naruto said "Nun Kaze."

Tsunade said "What do you really look like under that henge."

Naruto smirked and said "What henge."

Tsunade said "Brat, you know what henge, when I grabbed your arm that first day I detected the genjutsu and you said its because your not legal."

Naruto said "And what, you going to rat me out. I helped you pay off your debt, now I need some more money before I go back home." as he walked past them."

Shizune asked "Wheres that."

Naruto said "Konoha." walking past both women who were frozen.

Naruto was walking and both women were following descreately when Naruto looked around and walked into a den.

Tsunade quickly came in behind him and Naruto had just sat his money on Cho. Tsunade watched as he won and then she walked over and she placed her money she had from him winning the day before and placed the same bet as him. When they won Naruto shook his head because Tsunade had placed 25000 on the bet and he only placed 10000. This continued for 3 more rounds before the banker closed up and Naruto had 40000 and Tsunade had 100000. Naruto left and went to another den and did the same again but only 2 times because Tsunade was breaking the bank.

Naruto went to one more place and after 1 time the bank closed. Naruto now had 320000 and Tsunade now had 800000. Naruto walked out and Tsunade said "Your my new good luck charm."

Naruto turned and said "Sorry Bachan, you will have to find your own because I won't be back for a while. I just needed to get some money for my new home. Cya." as he bbb back to his new home. He went to sleep that night extremely tired.

The next day when Naruto got up he henged again and walked through town getting metal, material, bricks, and food, and othe things like that before taking it to his new home in strorage scrolls. He then dropped the henge and began to build him a forge out of the bricks. About 4 hours later he was done and he got the ax he bought and walked over to a tree and began to cut it down. About an hour later he had the tree on the ground and was working on cutting it down to usuable levels when he felt someone arriving and he quickly bbb inside and put on his henge and he walked outside with a glass of water around to where he was cutting the tree and looked and saw Kakashi standing there with a deadpan experession on and Naruto said "You need something Kakashi-san."

Kakashi said "Yeah, have you seen a blond hair boy with whiskers on his face."

Naruto said "Not that I can think of why."

Kakashi said "Hes a local orphan that went missing. Were trying to find him."

Naruto said "Sorry, hadn't seen him but I am sure hes probably just hiding somewhere. Try rechecking where he suspose to be and see if hes there. He is a kid after all."

Kakashi sighed and shushins away and Naruto frowened as he slammed his ax on the ground and bbb on top of the Hokage monument after dropping the henge.

Naruto then sighed as he waited, and waited...and waited until Inu appeared and said "There you are Naruto."

Naruto turned and said "Who are you."

Inu said "I'm one of the Hokage ANBU. Hes been worried about you, why don't you come with me to see him."

Naruto said "Ok."

Inu placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and he appeared in the Hokage office and the third said "there you are Naruto, where have you been."

Naruto shrugged and said "Hiding."

The third said "Where were you hiding and why."

Naruto said "Um...it was this big tower in the middle of the woods."

Both Inu and the Hokage eyes got wide and the third said "Why."

Naruto said "Well, after I left people saw me wearing my new cloths and said I stole them and chased me into the woods. I found a spot to get inside and hid from them. I was thinking about living there. At least then I don't have to worry about people chasing me for living."

The third sighed and Inu kept quite and the third said "naruto, would you like to stay in your own apartment."

Naruto said "No."

The third blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto said "Simple, because if people know where I live then they don't have to chase me to try and hurt me. I think I am safer just hiding in the woods or in that tower."

The third said "What about food."

Naruto said "I can catch fish from the river and rabbits from the woods with the spear I made. Thats what I been doing."

The third said "But its not safe."

Naruto got out of the chair he was in and said "its safer then the village." as he walked out.

The third frowned and Inu said "What should we do sir."

The third said "try and keep an eye on him and if hes in any danger help him."

Inu nods and leaves to follow Naruto who had already bbb back to his house so Inu had lost him. Sighing he heads toward Area 44 and begins to search and wait.

Naruto sighed as he was exhausted and he went inside and fixed him something to eat before going to bed.

The next morning Naruto looked at the weights on his arm and leg and changed them from 5lbsX6 to 5lbsX10. They felt heavy to him but after he ate breakfast he went outside and continued to cut the tree into chips he could use.

Naruto after he got the tree cut began stacking the wood into a pile by the forge.

After that he ran laps around the clearing until dark before going to bed.

The next day Naruto got up and ate before he walked out to the forge and he began stacking the wood in it and he started the fire and he began stroking the fire making it hotter and he got out his mallet and some of the metal he had bought along with an anvil. He then put the metal in there fire and let it begin to get hot. He kept adding more wood and then as the metal was becoming red held out his hand and a sword appeared in his hand that was broken in half and Naruto smiled at the sword as he placed it in the fire to begin getting hot.

He watched as he stroked it some more and added more wood as the smoke got thicker and he began to hum and old celtic sound as he began to combine the broke pieces together with the metal he had heated. Over the next 12 hours Naruto worked in the forge and soon he had the sword reforged together and he looked at it and frowned and said "I knew I forgot something." as he sighed as he fell to his knees sweating from the heat.

Naruto walked inside his house with the sword in his hand and took a shower before going to bed.

The next day Naruto walked into the wolf claw weapon shop and saw Tenten and Dustin there and Tenten said "Its you."

Naruto said "Hey Tenten, hows it going."

Tenten said "Fine. You."

Naruto said "Alright I guess."

Dustin said "So what brings you here Naruto."

Naruto said "Well, I need some new weights and a few other supplies."

Dustin said "You already use to those old ones."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Dustin said "Alright, what kind do you want."

Naruto said "Can I get some 25lbs wrist and ankle weights."

Tenten said "I will get them dad."

Dustin nods and asked "So what else do you need."

Naruto said "I need a couple of weapon cleaning and sharpening kit, several whitrocks and some shurikens and kunais."

Dustin said "Thats a lot of stuff you need. Is the Hokage footing this bill."

Naruto said "No, I am."

Dustin said "You got that kind of money."

Naruto said "Yeah, some lady with a green jacket and the kanji for sucker on it made me a bet and lost. She paid me."

Dustin snorts and said "You ran into Tsunade. She always loses."

Naruto said "Really, I feel bad then that I won."

Tenten eyes were wide and said "You met Tsunade of the Sannins."

Naruto said "I guess. Her assistant just called her Tsunade." as he scratched the back of his head.

Dustin shook his head as he finished getting the items Naruto needed and said "Alright, thats going to be 1400.00."

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and quickly counted it out and handed it to him and said "Thank you for letting me shop here and not over charge me."

Dustins eyes looked sadened and said "No problem kid."

Naruto turned and started to leave and said "When I am ready I will come get those Hiraishin Kunias you have that dad left." as he left the shop and Dustin eyes where wide and smirked as he thought "_so the kid knows more then he lets on." _

Naruto after he left felt people stairing at him so he quickly went down an ally and bbb back to his house. He then took off the weights that were on his arms and legs and after applying the same seal on them as the other ones he put on the new ones leaving them at base level. Naruto then took the sword he reforged and walked outside with the supplies he bought and sat down on the stump of the tree he cut down and began to clean and sharpen it to remove the signs of tempering.

As he was doing this he closed his eyes and began to hum the same song from before.

Naruto after several hours had returned the sword to its former glory and he said "Now you are whole again dragons breath. I will honor you as your last master honored you. I will fight to protect that which is precious to me, I will live everyday like it is my last and I will live a life with no regret. I will find peace for myself and honor for my family. Lend me your strength and I will lend you mine." as he placed his hand on the blade and ran it down the blade leaving a trail of blood down the sword and said "This I swear to you in my own blood." as he stood up and took a stance and began to slowly move his body through some Katas and he frowned when he messed up but continued working through them the rest of the day.

The next day Naruto walked out of his house and thought "_even if I am smarter then what I should be my body is not stronger then it was. I must begin training hard now."_ as he walked out in the field and he pulled out a kunai and began running up a tree with chakra only to fall off after a few steps.

Naruto sighed and thought "_this is going to be a long while."_ as he got up and began to go again.

Naruto worked until he was nearly out of chakra and he went inside and ate before he went out and began going through tiajutsu Katas, then kenjutsu Katas, then weapon throwing.

This became his way for the next 3 weeks when he felt Kakashi showing up again and he quickly put on his henge. Kakashi said as he walked out of the woods, you seem to have been busy. Whats with the forge."

Naruto said "I know a little about blacksmithing so I sometimes fix weapons and armor and other things, mostly as a hobby but it comes in handy."

Kakashi said "It looks like its been used recently."

Naruto said "Yeah, I just recently restored an old Katana that belonged to an ancient and famous samurai. The day he died he took his Katana and broke it in half so that it would not be used again until someone worthy of it came along again."

Kakashi said "Hmm, and you restored it."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Kakashi nods and said "So what else you been doing." as he eyed the surroundings and Naruto said "Well, besides restoring that I also been working on repairing some other ancient relics. I recently restored one of the Yondaimes famous Hiraishin kunais I came across in my travels." Kakashi eye got wide at that.

Naruto said "I had to do alot of work before that though. Since I never worked on kunais before I had to go to a local shop and by some and I broke them on the trees and targeting dummies you see over there. I didn't know what broke the one I found so I had to experiment with alot of different things. Lucky for me I wanted to be a ninja when I was a kid and I came across a missing nin that told me how to mold chakra and how to tree climb though I suck at it as you can tell but hey, it breaks kunais real easy." pointing toward the tree with the slashmarks.

Kakashi said "I see. Can I see the Hiraishin Kunai."

Naruto said "Sure but I am not letting it leave here just so you know." as he walked inside and came out a few minutes later with a fabric roll and he came out and rolled it on the ground and Kakashi eyes got wide and Naruto said "As you can see the original there is the only one with the seal on it but its been damaged so it can't be figured out. I made the others here as test before I worked on the original so I wouldn't damage to much of the historical value it has. I mean, by the time I settle down and have a family odds are that all traces of this historical weapon will be gone forever so I figure if I can keep it in my collection at least then hopefully it can be shown to future generations."

Kakashi said "Aren't you afraid someone will steal it."

Naruto said "Nope, as I told you, my father was a seal master and he taught me enough about storage and security seals before he died that I keep all my relics inside security seals. Anyone but me goes near them they will die. I placed seals around the house to protect them."

Kakashi said "I see."

Naruto rolled up the scroll and said "Be right back." as he walked back inside and thought "_good lie Naruto, at least now he won't ask about the tree climbing and the training dummies. Now I just have to worry about him trying to steal them. At least thier the decoys."_ as he walked back out having placed them in a sealed case.

He walked back out and Kakashi was looking around and Naruto said "Now is there anything else you need. As you can see, I have been very busy with my own hobbies to do anything illegal."

Kakashi asked "How do you make a living. I mean whats your profession."

Naruto said "Historical documentor. A private party pays me to research and locate ancient artifacts and restore them. If they can be restored to original condition then they pay me to put them in private collections or museums."

Kakashi frowned and said "Which is why you have that sword and the Hiraishin kunais."

Naruto nods and said "Yeap though keep it to yourself or your Hokage. I don't want people to know about me. So is that all. I'm kind of tired and want to relax."

Kakashi said "Yeah. I will be seeing you again later."

Naruto nods and walked back inside and Kakashi left and Naruto sighed as he went to fix him something to eat before taking a shower and going to bed.

Kakashi after he left appeared in the Hokage office and the third asked "so, what is the new owner up to."

Kakashi frowned and said "Hes a historical documentor. He has recently restored an ancient Samurai sword and he has also discovered a damaged Hiraishin Kunai that hes tried to restore."

The third frowned and asked "Is there any chance that the Hiraishin secret could be learned from it."

Kakashi said "No, the seal was damaged into 4 pieces like someone smashed it with a precise hit in the middle breaking it and part of it was gone so I don't believe it could be."

The third said "Very well, leave him be for a while. Have you located Naruto."

Kakashi said "I got witness reports he went to the Wolf Claw Weapon shop and he bought some kunais and shurikens plus some more weights and sharpening tools. I also learned he ran into Tsunade."

The thirds eyes got wide before he said "Really, how can you be sure."

Kakashi said "Naruto gave the description of her coat and said her assistant called her Tsunade and also she lost a bet to Naruto which is how he was able to afford what he bought."

The third sighed and said "Very well. Keep an eye out and see if you can find him. I know there was proof he was at the tower in area 44 from what you have told me but he may have found a new hiding spot since he told us. I wish he would go back to the apartment I rented him."

Kakashi said "But hes right about one thing sir. People have already broken in and ransacked the place so what would they do to him if they knew where he was."

The third sighed and said "Very well. You have your orders, dismissed."

The next day Naruto was doing his excercises in his normal form when he heard a voice say "You know, your more then you appear."

Naruto turned quickly summoning his pistol in his hand and turned looking seeing a girl about 7 years old standing there. Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Who are you."

The girl who was standing there said "You know its proper to give your own name first Naruto-kun." as she walked forward and stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes thinking and said "How do you know me." as he held the pistols ready.

The girls eyes went wide a moment and she said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or at least thats what I think since you have the whiskers on your face and as for the last part I mean Mr. Nun Kaze, **N**aruto **U**zumaki **N**ami**kaze.** I mean the way you can change your body enough to fool the legendary copy nin Kakashi was amazing."

Naruto stiffened and asked "How did you know about that and why do you keep calling me Namikaze and who is Mr. Nun Kaze."

The girl smirked and said "I usually come out into the woods to practice to get away from my family and I saw you when you were reforging your sword. I been using a subtle genjutsu to hide myself and watch you since then. You using some tiajutsu and kenjutsu kata that you know by heart but your body doesn't meaning you must have memorized the entire scroll for it already. Your using sealed weights that you altered yourself, your also able to use ninjutsu/genjutsu hybrid to such a degree that you can fool an ANBU so tell me, am I right. As for the name Nun Kaze I checked the hall of records."

Naruto sighed as he said "Want some tea ms..."

The girl said "Sure and you can call me Rin."

Naruto nods and walks inside with Rin following and she looked around the rooms and said "Hmm, you have alot of antiques heres..." as she blinked and looked at a picture and put her hands together and said "Kai." as she watched it change and her eyes went wide and Naruto who had came back with a tea set sighed and said "My mother and father."

Rin said "Thats you with them but older. I can see the whisker marks on your face. How is that possible." as she turned and looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "If you know about my whiskers do you know why I have them. I mean the actual reason because I do."

Rin nods slowly and said "I barely remember the thirds speach about it so yeah."

Naruto nods and said "I was attacked earlier this year and my bloodline activated."

Rins eyes got wide and said "You have a bloodline."

Naruto nods and disappears and appears across the room and then again disappears and appears behind Rin before he appears back on the couch and said "Thats my bloodline. Its one of the oldest bloodlines in the world but because it was also one of the first people hunted those who could do it down and killed them because they feared them. It was created before Chakra was discovered back before the great demon wars."

Rin said "Amazing, how come I never seen or heard anything like that before."

Naruto smirked and thought "_dad, I know I am no bastard but you sure maybe one hell of a clever one. I mean your little idea was so good the Oracle agreed to it giving me an actual story to tell even after it said not to tell anything. I just hope I don't piss of the gods after this." _and said "You have or I mean to say you have heard of a weaker version of it."

Rin frowned and said "Really, when."

Naruto said "my father. The yellow flash. Turns out the Hiraishin was a combination of our bloodline and sealing/genjutsu. Since my father was an orphan he didn't know it was a bloodline but he discovered if he had a chakra anchor he could jump like I was doing earlier. He used the Hiraishin kunais as his anchor points to jump to. Myself when I activated it my body was drawing heavily on Kyuubi chakra at the time trying to heal it and my bloodline tried to cope and instead of it working normal where it allows me to go anywhere I have been or I can see. It started throwing me around time."

Rins eyes got wide and said "In time, you mean you went to the past and the future."

Naruto said "Only the past. The future is not created yet. I would appear and stay at some point from anywhere from a couple of minutes to years at a spot in time and I grew up and learned a lot but unfortinately every time I jumped in time I wound up naked."

Rin chuckled at that and Naruto said "Yeah, it was funny most of the time. Anyways I ran into some people who also had my bloodline and they taught me the correct way to use it and what its weaknesses are and about those who hunted us and why. It was cool and all and eventually it landed me to when my mother was 4 months pregnant with me."

Rin said "So you got to meet your parents. I bet that was cool."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Rin asked "Why are you telling me all this, why not deny when I questioned you."

Naruto said "I...I always been able to read peoples emotions by looking in thier eyes. I don't know why but when I look at your eyes I see something." and thought "_not to meantion I can rewind time if you betray me but I want someone to talk to."_

Rin looked away and asked "What is that." in a neutral voice.

Naruto said "I see sadness, loneliness, hurt. You said you came out here to get away from your family so I figure that its something to do with that. I also can tell you won't tell anyone about this because if you would have you would have done it long before coming and speaking to me. I won't ask but if you ever want to talk about it I will listen and won't say anything."

Rin said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto said "Of coarse not. Its just my imagination, anyways as I was saying, I didn't know they were my parents but as you can see in that picture I had growed up and I looked so much like my dad when he was questioning why I appeared in his office naked and passed out, I questioned him and he didn't confirm anything until we had a bloodtest."

Rin looked back at Naruto and asked "And it came out that he was your father."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, and the nurse that did the test turned out to be my mother. You should have seen the look on her face when I asked her if I was a bastard."

Rin couldn't take it as she tried not to laugh but she snorted and burst out laughing and Naruto said "Yeah, I could swear that night when I was in the guest room I could hear my fathers screams of agony as she chewed his ass out."

Rin said "So what happened after that."

Naruto sighed and said "I stayed with my parents until the day Kyuubi came and dad gave me a few suprises for later in life. I had learned over time anything I was holding onto or was wearing when I was pulled through time would instanly enter the seal room where Kyuubi is and I learned how to summon it like I did earlier with the pistol. Anyways, dad and me met the Shinigami on top of Gambunta and boy was he pissed off."

Rin asked "Who, Kyuubi or Gambunta."

Naruto said "Shinigami. He instantly realised there was 2 of me and Kyuubi in one time zone and he demanded answers. He went through my memories and saw what had happened in my life and what had started the whole change of events. He said he would clean up the mess and he decided that Kyuubi being inside of me was to dangerous with my bloodline so..."

Rin said "So he took the fox out." finishing his sentence.

Naruto said "Sort of."

Rin asked "Sort of, what do you mean sort of."

Naruto sighed and said "When Kyuubi was first sealed into me Dad sealed Kyuubi body in himself and his chakra, mind and soul into me. When Shinigami did the sealing again he sealed the Kyuubi chakra into me only. Dad still got his body sealed in him and both the minds and soul of Kyuubi from here and there were both eaten by the Shinigami so now I am slowly drawing on the foxes chakra but I will never be able to demand it like other Jinchuuriki can. Its only giving me my healing ability and larger chakra reserves."

Rin said "That don't seem to bad."

Naruto said "To bad people won't believe me. Even with the letters the dad wrote."

Rin asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "The Shinigami fixed history. Before he returned me back to the hospital when my bloodline had activated he went back in time and made it appear as if I was never there. All the proof I have now to back my claim is the items and knowledge I brought with me and fixed my bloodline so I can't go back in time again even if it accidently mixes with Kyuubi chakra. Luckily dad had gave me a few scrolls to help me later hopefully. Anyways the Shinigami ate Kyuubi mind and soul from both the foxes body and from my seal."

Rin asked "What did that feel like. I mean death touching you."

Naruto shivered and said "A gay pedaphile with a long tongue." and thought "_Orochimaru."_

Rin shivered and said "Too much information."

Naruto said "yeah. Anyways, what about you. I mean you know alot about me but I don't know anything about you besides your name."

Rin frowned and said "Well...Im seven and your...how old are you."

Naruto said "Physically around 5...mentally...lets not go there."

Rin said "Right...so did you ever have a girlfriend or wife."

Naruto frowned and said "I'll tell you later. This time is about you"

Rin frowned and said "Alright, um...I have a little brother a little younger then your age."

Naruto nods and said "Really, thats cool, I would say I might now him but I doubt it since most people avoid me."

Rin sighs and said "Yeah, people are idiots."

Naruto said "Yeah, fear does that to people."

Rin thought a moment and said "Um...I am going to start at the ninja accademy this fall."

Naruto said "Really, thats cool. Do you want to be a ninja or are you doing it because of your family." and thought "_I don't remember her and I started a year ahead of Neji class since I am a year older then him and 2 years older then the rookie 9 so she should have been a year ahead of me when I started so either she dropped out or something happened to her. I originally started next year since I turned 7, 3 weeks into the year so she could only have been in the class ahead of me."_

Rin frowned and said "I want to make my family proud and I do want to be a ninja but I am scared. I mean I saw some of the cloud and leaf war and what was happening and I don't know if I can do that."

Naruto sighs and said "You and I are a lot alike Rin. I seen wars and I seen deaths and I seen and done a lot of things that I was not proud of but..."

Rin said "But." as she was looking at him.

Naruto said "I met some people who gave me some advice. After I heard the advice I decided to live my life in honor of them."

Rin asked "What was the advice."

Naruto smiled and said "The first one was about strength."

Rin frowned and asked "What about strength."

Naruto said "The girl who told me this was an enemy at the time where I was at but we met on neutral ground when she was picking herbs to heal the others with her. I didn't know she was the enemy at the time but she knew I was and at the time I was basically unarmed and to tired and emotionally hurt to really care about living or dying. She asked me why was I trying so hard and I told her the same excuse I had started to believe when I first started jumping and that was because I wanted to get strong so I could be recognised as me. She told me that if I wanted stregnth then what I had to do was find what was most precious to me and protect it with everything I had. Only then would I find true strength."

Rin thought a moment and said "I...like that. It makes since in a way."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah. She later died protecting her master but because she had changed my heart I was able to change her master heart with my words at the end of the battle and the guy who he was working for went to betray her master and her master killed him and the men he had brought with him and he died after avenging her for dying for a worthless man like that."

Rin looked down and said "I see, it sounds tragic."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah but because of his and her actions an entire country was freed and the people honored their memory."

Rin smiled and asked "What was the other advice."

Naruto sighed and said "A woman showed me true kindness and gave me something I would never forget for the rest of my life. She later died in my arms but her last words were 'Promise me you will live life to the fullest, like theres no tomorrow. Please.' I promised her and every where I went and everything I done I after that time has been driven by both those womens advice. I use what I know and what I can do to protect everything that is precious to me, even if they don't care for me, I will protect this village because it is my home. It is the place I want to someday raise a family in and the village I want to be Rokudaime Hokage of but in the meantime I will live everyday with no regrets like its my last day alive because life is unpredicable. I mean earlier when you snuck up on me you could have killed me and I would never of known it ."

Rin said "I wouldn't do that."

Naruto smiled and said "Theres also one other piece of advice I was given in my travels that I live by but its one you have to understand the life of a ninja to fully get it. I learned it actually from Kakashi but he doesn't know it since it was in the past."

Rin said "Oh yeah, what advice was that."

Naruto said "Those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their team mates are worse then trash."

Rin sighed and said "What good is completing the mission if you don't have anyone to welcome you home when its over."

Naruto said "You understand it better then I thought you would. I guess the old saying is true. Women really did get all the brains."

Rin burst out laughing and said "Oh god. I can't believe you. You can make me go from totally depressed to burst out laughing with a few words."

Naruto said "Its my boyish charm."

Rin sighed and said "If you keep that up your going to get yourself fangirls Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "I already got one and she might just be older then I am, at least mentally."

Rin said "Oh really, who."

Naruto said "Tsunade of the Sannins."

Rin blinked and said "Oh, you have got to tell me about that."

Naruto said "Well, this house I tricked Kakashi out of with money I won in a gambling town several miles away that I went to in the past. I ran into Tsunade and apparently my luck is the exact opposite of hers. I nearly always win so I won a bunch of money and decided to help her out and then when I made all the gambling dens close because I was winning to much I asked her for the next gambling town and when she told me I started using my bloodline to get there quicker then her because she wound up winning more then I did in the last town but when I got there turns out she knew a shortcut and was waiting for me and I was dragged around town or she was going to blow the cover about my henge."

Rin asked "How could she detect it."

Naruto said "My henge is different from a normal one. It actually changes my body, thats why Kakashi couldn't tell but..."

Rin asked "But what."

Naruto said "But, if you are channeling chakra in a genjutsu yourself and touch my body you will get a small chakra shock from me. Tsunade always has her genjutsu on to hide her age so when she grabbed my arm she detected it and and pieced the pieces together."

Rin nods and said "I see and most people who are using genjutsu won't actually touch you so yours is much harder to detect but why does yours actually change your body and how much does it change it."

Naruto said "What if I told you when I demonstrated my original jutsu to my mother she found out if I kept it on full time I could become pregnant."

Rins eyes nearly popped out of her head and said "No way."

Naruto said "Want me to prove it to you."

Rin nods and Naruto puts his hands together and said "Sexy no Jutsu." and he was covered in smoke and then there was Naruto in a 2 piece bathing suit in his female form and he said in a female voice "See, check out my breast." as she lifted them one by one showing they acutally moved.

Rin blinked and blinked again and said "How...how is that possible, can I learn."

Naruto said as he turned back to normal "Yeah, its not that hard and I taught someone else once so I know it can be able to be done by anyone if they know the actual little variation in a handsigh. Do you know the handsigns for henge."

Rin nods and Naruto said "Ok, show me but don't mold chakra."

Rin puts her hand in a tiger and Naruto said "Ok stop but hold your hands."

Rin kept her hand in place and Naruto moved her index finger to the right just a little to where they were not touching perfectly and said "Now mold chakra and picture your henge of say me."

Rin did and when the smoke cleared there stood Naruto and he said "If you know the human male anatomy and have an idea what it looks like then if you check yourself you will find its real."

Rin reached down and grabbed her crotch and gasped and said "Woah." and she sounded like Naruto.

Naruto said "Ok, release it before I start feeling like Im being violated."

Rin blushed and she asked "How do I release it."

Naruto said "Oh about that, it won't change back unless you yourself releases it like a henge. If someone else tries to release it or if you get knocked out or run out of chakra, it won't work and you will still be in your henge form. Hell it might even work after your dead for a while until your body runs the last of your chakra out. It cost less then the amount of chakra it takes to keep you alive normally."

Rin changed back and said "Thanks for teaching me that."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Its nothing but don't flash it around to much right now. I don't want people saying I stole it from you when I created it."

Rin said "I won't, I promise."

Naruto sighed and said "Well its getting late Rin and I don't wan't your family to worry about you so.."

Rin nods and said "Your right, I didn't realise that much time had went by. I need to go."

Naruto walked her to the door and she asked "Um...can I come back sometime."

Naruto said "As long as you don't bring anyone and don't tell anyone about me."

Rin said "Don't worry, I won't." as she quickly gave him a quick hug and left.

Naruto watched her go and frowned and thought "_I wonder. Shes hiding something but what. Her eyes showed such sadness but also showed shes tired."_

Naruto sighed and he walked back inside and ate dinner before going to bed.

Rin after she left Naruto was nearing her home when she stopped and looked around and closed her eyes and whispered "Sexy no jutsu." as she changed into a black hair boy with black eyes and she looked at herself and nods before walking the rest of her way home.

When she got home her father met her at the door and asked in a monotone voice "Where have you been all day."

She replied in the same tone "Training to get stronger."

He eyed her for several moments and said "I see your genjutsu skills have increased. I can't even detect it now. Remember, my words."

She said "Yes father, I remember and will follow your orders." in the same voice.

Just then a little boy ran up and said "Brother, your home."

She smiled a little and said "Hello brother, how was your day."

Her brother smiled and said "Great, mom took me to the park today."

Rin said "Thats good. Well lets go eat supper, I am sure mother is waiting." as she walked inside with her father eying her.

As Rin ate supper she thought "_thank you Naruto-kun. For now I can finally have a little peace and not have to fear for my safety."_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Naruto was practicing again when he heard a familiar voice say "hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned and looked as he saw Rin standing there and he said "Hey, how are you today."

Rin said "Fine...want to practice together."

Naruto said "Um..."

Rin said "If your worried about hurting me don't worry, my family are ninjas and they been training me since I could walk." as she walked closer to him.

Naruto shrugged and said "Alright, I guess so. It be nice having a sparring partner."

Rin nods and she took up a stance and Naruto frowned a moment as he eyed the stance and said "Your feet are to far apart." as he took up a stance.

Rin froze as she looked at herself and said in a quite tone "Yeah, how did you know."

Naruto said "In my travels I learned the right and wrong ways to fight. Your legs are to far apart cutting your punching power in half."

Rin stepped out of her stance and said "Sorry, look I..."

Naruto bbb in front of her and hit her in the shoulder and said "never let your guard down. If you want help I will help you, I don't mean to sound like I am better then you. Odds are if it wasn't for my accident I would be deadlast so don't feel bad if you make a small mistake here and there, were human, it happens."

Rin rubbed her shoulder and asked "Why did you punch me."

Naruto said "don't worry about what I said. If you want to train together lets train together. Theres no one here but you and me and don't compare yourself to others. It only hurts you in the long run."

Rin said "Alright, then lets spar." as she took her stance fixing her stance.

Naruto took his and she said "No bloodline."

Naruto nods and he waited a moment and then went to punch her but she tilted to the side before throwing one herself. He leaned out of the way and they began to spar lightly.

An hour later both were panting and Naruto said "Not bad, your pretty good not being in the accademy yet."

Rin said "Some to you shorty."

Naruto snorts and said "So your going to use my height against me huh." as he put his hand together and was covered in smoke and then he was the same height as Rin and she said "Cheater. Some of us have to age normally."

Naruto said "Hey, don't blame me. Besides, odds are I will be short until I hit my teens anyways when I hit a growth spurt and grow as tall as my dad."

Rin sighed and said "So, what do you think."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I will be right back." as he walked inside. A few moments later he came back out with the wrist and ankle weights he first bought and said "Here. These are 5lbs weights with the seal on them I have on mine. They do multiples of 5. Channel a little bit of chakra into them to raise them and release them by putting some blood on them. Don't go over 10x though because the weights will break under the pressure. If you wear these then your speed, strength, stamina, and chakra will all increase."

Rin looked at them and said "Um, is there anyway to hide them. My.."

Naruto sighed and said "You don't want your family to know. Hmm. I know." as he unsealed his sealing ink and brush and put a seal on them and he then channeled chakra into the seal and the weights turned into white bandages and Naruto said "there, they look like normal ninja wraps now thanks to the genjutsu seal I put on them."

Rin looked at them and said "Thanks." as she took them and asked as she put them on "Why are you helping me."

Naruto said "I guess I just want a friend who can understand me."

Rin said "Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

Naruto smiled and said "So, want something to eat. I mean its nearly lunch time and I am not that bad of a cook."

Rin said "sure." as she followed Naruto inside

Naruto soon was making some stirfry while Rin was sitting at his table watching him.

Naruto said "So, tell me more about yourself."

Rin said "Well, theres not much to me. My family is strict. My father is very demanding and my mother is the definition of a house wife but father controls her every action. Shes not aloud to leave the house without his permission and only then when he with her or someone else from the clan. My brother looks up to me as an idol but he doesn't know me really."

Naruto was putting the stirfry in 2 plates said "Sounds stressful and no offense but your father sounds like an ass."

Rin smiled as she took the plate and said "Thanks, and he is."

Naruto said "So whats it like living in a clan." as he took a bite of his food.

Rin froze and asked "What."

Naruto said "Durring our match you activated your bloodline for a moment." as he took another bite.

Rin looked down and Naruto sighed and said "Relax, I don't care if your an Uchiha or not. To me your Rin. Thats all that matters."

Rin closed her eyes and said "But..."

Naruto got up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as she stiffened and he said "I don't know whats wrong but I am here for you. Your a friend to me and..." anything else he was going to say stopped because Rin burst into tears at that moment and she cried into his shoulder.

Rin after several minutes said "Its not fair, why, why do I have to hide, why do I have to be something I am not." as she continued to cry.

Naruto heard her words and asked "What do you mean."

Rin said as she pulled away and Naruto looked into her eyes "Before I was born the previous head of our clan son died durring the war so he had no one to take over for him so he was trying to decide who would be the next head of the clan and it was between my father and another man. Both my mother and the mans wife were pregnant at the time and the clan head decided since the head of the clan is always a male he would wait to see which of us was born a male before he decided the clan head and the next heir."

Naruto frowned and thought "_I think I know where this is going."_ and Rin continued "My mother was actually suspose to have me 2 weeks later then I was born but the other man wife was due before her so my father paid a doctor to perform a C-section on my mother instead. When I was born my father saw I was a girl and became pissed but since the only person who knew was the doctor and him after the doctor finished with my mother he killed the doctor and then he put a genjutsu seal on me making it appear as if I was a boy."

Naruto remained silent but thought "_this is ITACHI, Sasuke her little brother, HOLY SHIT. No wonder she went balistic on her clan."_

Naruto said "So what happened after that." still in his kind tone.

Rin whiped the tears off her cheeks and said as she looked away "My father became clanhead and he kept me at home until I was 5 when I noticed I was different then the other males."

Naruto said "Let me guess, bathroom right."

Rin glared and Naruto said "Sorry, go ahead."

Rin glared a few more minutes and said "Anyways I asked dad about it and he nearly killed me that day. He told me the truth and told me since my mother had Sasuke he could kill me at anytime unless I did what he told me. Since then I had to learn to keep the seal active and act like a boy."

Naruto said "Then why did you appear before me as yourself. I mean why tell me the truth."

Rin frowned and said "I...I thought that you might be willing to see me as me and not Itachi."

Naruto asked "Is Rin your real name."

Rin said "No. My name is Itachi. I made up the name Rin because I found in the previous clan heirs belongings a journal and he said the woman he loved was named Rin."

Naruto said "So you decided to use that name...I think it suits you."

Rin glared and said "What COLD."

Naruto said "No, Companion, Rin also means companion."

Rin sighed and said "It doesn't matter. I will also be Itachi."

Naruto thought "_I wonder."_ and said "How many people know what you look like. I mean what you really look like."

Rin turned to him and said "just my father, why."

Naruto smirked and said "If you had a chance to gain your freedom from your father and your clan, would you take it."

Rin asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "You said the heir to your clan has to be male, that means that your father most likely will have Sasuke become the heir right."

Rin asked "How do you know my brothers name."

Naruto said "I know all the heirs names to each of the clans right now. I researched who would most likely be in my class when I graduate from the accademy."

Rin frowned and said "Well anyways what were you saying."

Naruto said "Do the jutsu I showed you but change your hair to dark brown instead of black. Then all we have to do is make Itachi disappear and you would be free."

Rin said "But what about my family. If I did disappear then I won't ever be able to be with my brother or the rest of my family."

Naruto said "Your right, sorry. I guess I was just thinking. I thought that if what you said was true then odds are when you have finished serving your purpose your father would have you killed on a mission or something. Forget I said anything."

Rin frowned as she sat there and Naruto said "Your foods getting cold."

Rin blinked and turned and slowly started to eat and Naruto sat back down and continued his meal and Rin asked "If I did disappear, where would I go. I don't have any money or a place to stay and what about my bloodline. If it becomes active then my secret will be out."

Naruto said "Well, your bloodlines not that much of a problem. Dad showed me the marriage seal bloodline clans put on their children who are married off so I could seal it off for you if you wanted to or you could try keep it a secret and just claim your an orphan who never knew her family. Theres a surplus of them around right now."

Rin said "Yeah but then the problem is if it appears the Uchiha clan would then demand I join back into the clan and then my father would have control of me again."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Not necessarily." as he frowned.

Rin blinked and asked "What do you mean." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "Well, I can think of 2 options for you. Both would probably send your father into a heart attack but then you would be safe from the Uchiha clan as well as the council."

Rin asked "What."

Naruto said "Well, he can't touch you if your a member of another clan."

Rin said "But I don't want to be in a clan bound by thier rules. If I did then I would stay with my own clan."

Naruto held up his hand and said "Hear me out. There are 2 clans that you can join with no rules."

Rin frowned and asked "What do you mean. Who."

Naruto said "The Senju and the Namikaze clans."

Rin eyes got wide a moment and said "WHAT."

Naruto said "Hear me out please."

Rin calmed down and Naruto said "Look, I can convince Tsunade to adopt you as her daughter. Of coarse with the history between the Senju and the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara would be rolling over in his grave. If I do that then the only problem is that you would spend the next several years being dragged into bars and gambling dens all across the firecountry."

Rin frowned and said "Ok, I understand that but there is no Namikaze clan."

Naruto held out his hand and a scroll appear with the Yondaimes seal on it and said "yeah, there is."

Rin frowned as she read the scroll and said "I see the problem with that one as well. First I would have to become your wife and also share you with other women."

Naruto sighed and said "I am stuck with that the moment I decide to reveal my bloodline and I can't explain anything about how I know what I do without revealing it so there lies the problem."

Rin said "So I either become the daughter of my clans most hated rival or I become your wife but I don't know if I even like you as more then a friend right now so theres not much of a choice there either."

Naruto said "Yeah, I know what you mean, I only know you a little and don't know if I like you more then a friend either but it was just an idea, it wasn't much but it was a thought."

Rin smiled and said "It was nice to be a dream for a few minutes."

As they finish eating they went back outside and Naruto said "Well, if it helps any, you will always be Rin to me."

Rin smiled and she took a stance and Naruto did also and they bagan to spar again.

Over the next couple of months this was their routine, in the morning Rin would train with her family and Naruto would train on his own and Rin would come by around lunch and they would eat together and then spar until nearly sunset. On the few occasions when Kakashi showed up Rin had changed into a 20 year old version of herself at least what she thought she would look like with brown hair. Naruto would occasionally be seen when he went to the Wolf Claw weapon shop to get more weights and supplies but other then that no one found him, though not without trying from the Hokage. Naruto had put sensor seals all around his land so now no one could spy on him like Rin did. If anyone enters his land had set up indian animal calls to start going off in the woods like natural wildlife but he recognised them immediately and put on his henge and he also put shushin seals around like the ones in the room where the forbidden scroll was to make it where nobody could shushin to the house.

It was now a week before the fall semester at the accademy was to start and Naruto was running around his property and it was raining and he thought "_remember Naruto, in boot camp, when it rains its a sunny day in my book to train."_

Naruto thought about his instructor back then and thought "_I should have shot him and went awol." _as he made another lap around his property when he saw someone laying on the ground in the mud.

He blinked and when he approached the person his eyes were wide as he ran to the person and turned them over and said "Rin, can you hear me." as he scooped her up and bbb back to his house.

He saw she was covered in blood and mud and he quickly set about cleaning her up and he frowned at all the bruises on her body and thought "_what happened to you. Who did this."_

Several hours later he was sitting beside her in a chair as she lay asleep when she bagan to slowly stir.

Naruto said "Are you alright Rin." as he was holding her hand.

Rin turned slowly and said "Naru." as she looked around slowly.

Naruto said "Yeah Rin, its me."

Rin smiled and closed her eyes and passed back out. The next day she woke up and saw Naruto was asleep in the chair he had been in the day before and she saw that he had the chair balance on 2 legs and she saw his feet were propped up against a small coffe table and she smiled and grabbed the pillow that was under her head and weakly threw it at him.

It hit Naruto and he awoke and lost his balance and him and the chair both fell back.

Rin burst out laughing and then winced in pain and Naruto was looking around when he heard her wince and he quickly ignored her laughing and asked "how are you doing."

Rin sat up and said "Better." as her sheet fell and she blinked and looked down and screamed "EEEP." as she pulled the sheet back over her body and she glared at Naruto who said "Sorry but I had to heal you and your cloths were covered in mud and blood."

Rins eyes glossed over and she said "Yeah." as she looked down.

Naruto asked "What happened, who did that to you."

She sighed and she let some tears fall and said "My father, he..."

Naruto wrapped her in a hug and said "Shh, its alright, I won't let him hurt you again."

She burst out into even more tears and a little while later when she had stopped Naruto notice she had passed out again and he frowned and thought "_I need to get her something to eat the next time she wakes up_."

When she awoke again Naruto had brought a food warmer into the room with some soup in it and he quickly made her a bowl and fed her and she smiled and Naruto after he carried her wrapped in the sheet to the bathroom so she could take care of herself then got her cloths after he washed them and let her get dressed before taking her out and putting her in a rocking chair.

Once she was there she tried to move a little but Naruto said "Hold on Rin. Your body is still pretty banged up. Let me carry you the rest of the day and tomorrow you can try on your own. Please." as he looked at her.

She sighed and said "I'm not a weakling."

Naruto said "No, but you are injured. You had 4 broke ribs, a sprained wrist, several fractures on your left leg not to meantion 3 stab wounds and thats not counting all the bruises."

Rin frowned as she looked down and Naruto said "Its a good thing I called in a favor or you would not be in as good of shape as you are."

Rin blinked and said "Favor, what favor."

A female voice said "The kid here paid off every one of my gambling debts." making Rin turn and go wide eyed as there stood Tsunade who walked over and hit Naruto in the head and said "I told you to let me check her before you let her move."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Sorry Bachan but." and he bbb out of the way and beside Rin to avoid the punch.

Tsunade glared at him and said "I am still not happy with you."

Naruto smiled and said "Well, it worked didn't it."

Rin looked back and forward and asked "Um, Tsunade-sama, what did the baka here do."

Naruto facefaulted and Tsunade laughed and another voice said "Well if you really want to know." making all of them turn and see a 12 year old Shizune standing there as she continued her story.

Flashback

Naruto after he brought Rin back to his house cleaned her up as best as he could when he saw her start to cough up blood a little and he thought "_she needs medical help but I can't take her to the hospital or whoever attacked her could finish the job...I guess I can go talk to her."_ as he bit his thumb and wipped the blood across a seal on the underside of his arm and then he was gone in a yellow flash.

Tsunade was in a gambling den and she smiled and said "I win again."

Shizune said "We should stop now Tsunade-sama before your luck returns."

Tsunade frowned and thought "_somethings wrong, I never win unless something bad is about to happe..."_ just then a yellow flash appeared in the room and Naruto appeared behind Tsunade and he grabbed her and Shizune and said "Bye." and used bbb to pull both them back to his house.

Shizune and Tsunade both appeared inside his bedroom and fell to the floor and Naruto bbb across the room by Rins bed and he said "Look, I don't have time to explain, please help her."

Shizune stood up and helped Tsunade up and Tsunade asked "Where are we."

Naruto said "Konoha."

Tsunade and Shizunes eyes got wide and Tsunade said "Do you have..." and anything else she was going to say was frozen when Naruto held the Shodaimes necklace in front of her and said "I am Nun Kaze, I will return this to you and explain everything about how I got it and also pay all your gambling debts if you will just save her life."

Tsunade looked at Rin and froze again but this time in fear as she saw the blood coming out of Rins mouth.

Shizune walked over and began to look at her and she said "Shes got several broke ribs, internal bleeding, a sprained wrist, several fractures in her leg, swelling and a small puncture in her right lunge." as she began to do handsigns and began to heal Rin.

Tsunade was still frozen and Naruto walked over and slapped her and said "Wake up you drunk bitch or are you going to let another person die because of you."

Tsunade snapped out of it and punched Naruto into a wall where he fell to the ground passed out before she walked over and began to heal Rin and she said "Remind me to castrate Jiriaya for not teaching his godson any manners. Nobody calls me a bitch."

A little while later Naruto awoke and found himself on his couch and he sat up quickly and he looked around and he saw Tsunade sitting at his table and she said "So, mind telling me how the hell you went back in time."

Naruto groaned and said "So you figured part of it out huh. Hows Rin."

Tsunade said "Shes fine now. Talk."

Naruto sighed and said "I was attacked earlier this year, I know you know who I am but incase you don't I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The day I was attacked I nearly died and my bloodline activated but thanks to the fact my body was full of Kyuubi chakra at the time it pulled me back in time randomly. I went back to several thousand years before the great demon wars to random places. I have seen the world where it had billions of people living in it and I have seen where there was only a few people alive as well. I learned and aged durring my random jumps including some of my ancestors who had my bloodline. Eventually I returned to Konoha and met my parents and the deathgod returned me to my own time after removing Kyuubi mind and soul and left me his chakra."

Tsunade sat there and said "Ok, thats the general story your telling everyone but whats the truth and why are you from around 11 years in the future from now."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh."

Tsunade held up her necklace and then the one Naruto had and said "The one on the right is mine. Every year on the aniversery of Dans death I shave 1 hair width off of it hoping the curse that is on it would slowly leave with the part I shaved off. The one on the left is 11 hairs shorter then mine meaning you got this from 11 years in the future so tell me whats the real story."

Naruto frowned and said "If I do then I will die. I can't, I wish I could Bachan but I can't. Theres a higher power involved. Hes the one who gave me my bloodline as well as sent me back in time. I can tell you its not Kyuubi, quite the oposite actually, and the part about Kyuubi soul and mind no longer being in me is true. All that is left is his power. I did bounce around time but to places where the guy who did this to me wanted me to learn something. Please don't tell anyone about the future part. I have a chance to do some good and save some people lives."

Tsunade frowned and said "I won't. So how well did you know me."

Naruto said "I became a little brother or a son to you for about 6 months here in Konoha before stuff happened that began everything. Shizune and I...well, it was unique."

Tsunade asked "What was I doing in Konoha."

Naruto smirked and held up his hand in a 5 and said "Dad was 4."

Tsunade slammed her head into the table and said "What the hell made me want to become the godaime hokage."

Naruto said "What else. A bet."

Tsunade glared at him and said "You. It was all your fault wasn't it."

Naruto looked away and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Tsunade said "Whatever. The girls healed, I fulfilled my part, the necklace is yours. If it hasn't kil...you died didn't you. Thats what started everything isn't it." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "I am alive so no not yet."

Tsunade glared at him a few moments and said "What are you planning on doing kid, I mean how old are you now."

Naruto said "Around 5. Not really sure though."

Tsunade sighed and asked "Whose the girl."

Naruto frowned and said "Her name is Rin. I can't tell you anything else about her because its her story to tell."

Tsunade frowned and said "Well can you tell me who did that."

Naruto said "I think it was her father."

Tsunade was silent a moment and asked "Where in Konoha are we. Its not in the actual village."

Naruto said "I tricked Kakashi into thinking I was the guy I appeared to be when we first met and bought his fathers place. This is it."

Tsunade nods and said "So what do you plan to do."

Naruto said "I plan to protect what is precious to me and live my life like theres no tomorrow."

Tsunade nods and said "Well anyways, Shizunes should be finished figuring up all my debts you have to pay off now so lets go see how much money you owe me."

Naruto sighed as he looked down and said "Don't tell anyone about the future. I told Rin about me going to the past but thats all anyone needs to know. Hopefully things have changed enough now that my future will never exist."

Tsunade said "Alright."

end flashback.

Shizune said "Tsunade got Naruto story about getting hurt at 4 and then bouncing in the past. She then brought him in here where I was figuring the amount of money he owes her and Tsunade let him keep the extra Shodaimes necklace." not knowing the real truth, only the edited version that Naruto and Tsunade told her.

Rin looked at Naruto he said "Tsunade asked who you were but I told them its your story so all they know is your name is Rin and you were attacked."

Rin nods slowly and Tsunade said "So when will you pay me gaki."

Naruto said "Can you both watch Rin for a week. I should have enough money by then."

Tsunade said "Alright. Go ahead gaki."

Naruto left the room and returned a few minutes later dressed in a pair of low rider black pants, a blue shirt and looked like Nun Kaze.

Naruto said "Do you need anything while I am gone."

Rin said "No but..."

Naruto said "I don't want you to leave here until I get back. I don't want you getting hurt again. Please."

Rin frowned and said "Alright...do you remember that plan you thought of a few months back about making me disappear. Is that still available."

Naruto said "Mine is but I used the favor I was going to use on Tsunade already so I can't ask her to adopt you. I will be back as quick as I can." and he bbb away.

Tsunade said "So, why is it you need me to adopt you and what was his offer."

Rin frowned as she saw Tsunade and Shizune both sit down and thought "_Damn it."_

When Naruto returned a week later he found his house was empty and he frowned as he looked around and thought "_where are they, no note, nothing." _

He sighed as he walked over and sat down on his couch and thought "_Now what."_ as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Naruto woke up he saw that no one was still there so he got up and took a shower before changing back into his normal cloths and went outside and began to train again.

A month went by and Naruto frowned and thought "_A whole month and Tsunade, Shizune, and Rin have all disappeared. I have been in town several times and I have even tried to activate the Hiraishin seal I hid on Tsunade jacket but its not there so she must have found and destroyed it. What happened. I could find out by starting back over before I met Rin or before I left but do I really want to. Sigh."_

Naruto sat down and looked up at the sky for several hours when he heard his animal calls from his monitor seals and he blinked and slipped his henge back on and he sat up and waited and waited and waited and finally said "God damn it, whoever the hells hiding out there can come on out."

A female voice said "See, I told you he would lose his patience."

Naruto blinked as he saw Shizune, Tsunade and a black hair with brown streaks in her hear around his own age with purple eyes and he said "Rin...is that you."

The girl smiled and said "Yeah, its me, Rin."

Naruto blinked and notice she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with a black coat over herself and he looked at Tsunade and said "What."

Tsunade said "Lets go inside and talk. Do you have my money."

Naruto nods dumbly and watches as all 3 women walked into his house before he jumped to his feet and ran after them.

When they got inside and closed the door Naruto changed back to himself and asked "explain. I got back and you were all gone, no note, no nothing and then you all walk back like you never left."

Shizune blinked and said "Didn't you find the note I left."

Naruto said "No." as he looked at her like she was stupid

Shizune turned and walked over to the fireplace and Naruto blinked as covering a picture was a small envelope and Naruto slapped his forehead and said "If it would of been a snake, it would have bit me." as he took the note and read.

**Naruto-kun, **

**We took Rin with us. Don't worry, be back in about a month**

**Shizune.**

Naruto blinks and said "O...k. This sucks. I thought you all just up and left me. So what exactly happened."

Tsunade smirked and said "Well...

Flashback

Tsunade stood there looking at Rin after asking her why she would need to be adopted and Rin said "Well you see, I do have family, a clan actually, but the thing is I am not a guy."

Tsunade frowned and said "I can see that."

Rin said "But my father has had me hiden under a genjutsu since the moment I was born making everyone including my mother and little brother think I am a guy."

Tsunade bit her lip a moment and asked "Why."

Rin said "My clan has a rule the heir is always a male. The previous heir was killed durring the last war and the clanhead decided since that was his only child and he had to select a new clanhead after he narrowed it down to 2 men he decided whoever wife that was pregnant at the time produced a male first would be the clanhead. My father forced my mother into early labor and then once I was born put a genjutsu seal on me and killed the doctor who delivered me so that not even my own mother would know that I was a female. I learned when I was around 5 I was different and was told the truth and told if anyone discovered I was a female he would kill me."

Tsunade said "Thats very tragic but what does that have to do with why you need to be adopted."

Rin said "The only person who knows what I look like is my father or the fact I am a girl besides Naruto and now you. Naruto taught me a jutsu he created that can actually change the gender of someone like a truly advanced henged but can't be dispelled."

Tsunade said "Its the one he uses when he gambles right."

Rin nods and Tsunade asked "So what clan are you from and why did your father attack you."

Rin said "My father attacked me because he had secretely followed me and saw me drop the jutsu revealing what I really look like so he decided to kill me before anyone learned the truth. As for what clan I am, the Uchiha Clan."

Tsunade whipped her head so fast whiplash nearly happened and she said "Your an Uchiha."

Rin sighed and nods and Tsunade asked "You do know the history between your clan and mine right."

Rin nods and Tsunade asked "And your willing to turn your back on your family and clan to possibly become my adopted daughter."

Shizune was looking at them and Rin nods and Tsunade smirked and said "Would you be willing to lose your Sharingan to be free."

Rin nods and Tsunade said "Close your eyes a moment Rin."

Rin closed her eyes and Tsunade began doing handsigns and Shizune started to say something when Tsunade mouthed 'not a word' and she finished she touched Rins Temples and Rin felt something going on and she asked "Whats going on." still with her eyes closed.

Tsunade said "Giving you your freedom." as she removed her hands and said "open your eyes."

Rin opened her eyes and Shizune gasped and Rin asked "What."

Shizune said "Your eyes, their purple."

Rin looked over at herself in a mirror and asked "What happened."

Tsunade smirked and said "Your not the first Uchiha who has defected from the Uchiha clan."

Rin blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Tsunade said "Before Konoha was founded by my clan and yours several Uchiha grew to hate Uchiha Madara, the leader of your clan at the time. They wanted freedom from him but knew as long as they appeared to be alive they couldn't because he would kill them. They contacted my grandfather and my grand uncle and sold out the Uchiha Clan and nearly caused the total destruction of the the Uchiha clan in exchange for freedom. Their betrayel was the real reason Madara had to agree to help found Konoha. My grandfather and his brother created the jutsu I just used on you to perminately hide your Sharingan so the people who defected couldn't be found by Madara. It still works but nobody will be able to tell you have it, even if its active. There is more to the jutsu that has to be done to ensure your not ever found but we can't do it here in Konoha or we run the risk of being discovered. I will take you with me and Shizune and we will leave the Gaki a note and return in a month after finishing the jutsu so you won't have to worry about being discovered. I should warn you thought that any children you have will have the same eyes as you do so they won't be able to tell if thier Sharingan is active or not either."

Rin asked "Are there still any of the Uchiha family who defected still around."

Tsunade thought a moment and said "I think there might be one or two of their decendants still around but I am not sure."

Rin nods and said "So when do we leave."

Tsunade said "In a few days after you recover some more."

Rin asked "So does this mean I don't have to be adopted by you or..."

Tsunade said "No, your not being adopted by me. If anyone was ever adopted by me it would be Shizune over here and maybe the gaki."

Shizune blinked as did Rin and Shizune asked "Why him."

Tsunade said "Lets just say the kid and I have some history and leave it at that."

Rin said "You didn't sleep with him in the past did you."

Tsunade blinked and said "No. Lets just say that the other Shodaime necklace he has is for a reason I won't say and he can't tell because if he does he dies."

End flashback

Tsunade said "So thats about it. We took her and finished the jutsu that changed her body to make it where she won't be hunted anymore by the Uchiha."

Naruto nods and he walked over and grabbed a scroll and walked back over and said "Heres the money plus an extra 10,000 as a tip."

Shizune took it and Tsunade said "Now if you don't mind, take me out of this damn village."

Naruto nods as he put his hand on both her and Shizune and bbb back to the gambling town before letting go and said "Thanks again Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Call me if you need me." as she unsealed a scroll and put the marker tag for the Hiraishin he had slipped in her coat back where he had placed it before.

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and said "Really."

Tsunade said "Can't have my son getting hurt now can I."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Bachan."

Tsunade punched him in the head and said "What ever brat. Take care of that girl, you hear me."

Naruto nods and said "Punch the pervert when you see him for me."

Tsunade nods and hugs Naruto and said "See you later Gaki. Come on Shizune."

Shizune said "Right Tsunade-sama." as she started to leave and Naruto said "See you Shizune-chan." as he bbb away.

Shizune glared where he was and Tsunade chuckled and said "Don't worry Shizune, you will see the brat again someday."

Shizune said "Why would I want to."

Tsunade held up a black book and Shizunes eyes got wide and said "My Diary. Give it back."

Tsunade tossed it and said "I never knew you were a closet pervert Shizune but I agree, when he gets older hes going to be a heartbreaker. Now come on, lets gamble."


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto appeared back in his house he saw Rin sitting there on his couch and she asked "So what now, where do I stay."

Naruto said "Well, if you want you can stay here."

Rin said "You would let me, even if I don't become your wife."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sure, what are friends for." as he sat down in a chair.

Rin smiled and said "Thanks and I will."

Naruto said "Good, so whats your plans for the future, still want to be a ninja."

Rin said "Yeah but..."

Naruto said "But what."

Rin said "But I already missed enrollment this year, not to meantion I need a sponsor."

Naruto shrugged and said "So wait until next year like I plan to and train your body and mind. As for the sponsor by that time I should be able to get one for both of us."

Rin said "But I wanted to join this year so I could be with kids my own age." with a pout.

Naruto frowned and said after a few moments of silence "I got a deal for you."

Rin turned to him and said "I...I can get you and me in this year but in return you will have to do your best in class and also don't join ROOT...ever."

Rin looked at him and asked "Why. Why don't you want me to join ROOT."

Naruto frowned and said "Danzo and the 2 elder advisors, they do mission outside of the knowledge of the Hokage. They use ROOT to do them. My father ordered ROOT to be disbanded after he found Danzo was the one who was responsible for the death of several ninja in the last war by selling information to our enemies. The only reason he didn't have him executed was because it would have resulted in a cival war and because of his past support of the village. I know that Danzo will try and recruit you or me for his ROOT."

Rin said "But didn't you say he was suspose to disband them."

Naruto said "When I was in the past, my father had a Yamanaka enter my mind and review my memories. In some of them he saw ROOT members were involved in my attacks so he knows Danzo still has them active. I can't do anything about them without causing a lot more trouble for me later. If you promise me you won't join ROOT then I can get us into class. Do we have a deal."

Rin said "Yeah."

Naruto said "Then there is one other person that will have to learn the truth about you. Will you be willing to let the Hokage know if he swears not to tell anyone."

Rin frowned a moment and said "Yeah."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, then change into your older self and I will also and we will go see the Hokage. Its time he learns the truth about me." as he stood up and changed.

Rin eyes got wide and said "But..."

Naruto grabbed the picture of him and his parents and said "Don't worry about it. I was going to do it later anyways. Besides, I want to see the look on everyones face when they learn the truth about me." with a smirk.

Rin smiled and changed herself and they both walk out of the house and head toward town.

As they walked people gave them curious glances every now and then but thats just from never seeing them.

They soon made it to the Hokage tower and after waiting 30 minutes finally was allowed into the Hokage office.

The third smiled and said "Hello again Mr. Kaze, what can I do for you today."

Naruto said "Still looking for Uzumaki."

The thirds happy expression changed and said "Tell me where he is."

Naruto said "Not until the 2 in the corner leave the room and a privacy jutsu is up. What I have to say can not reach anyone elses ears, especially Danzo, the advisors, or the council."

The third frowned and motioned with his head and the 2 ANBU in the room under genjutsu left and Rin closed the door and the third did a privacy jutsu and said "Now where is he."

Naruto put his hands together and said "KAI." and was covered in smoke. When it cleared there he stood and the third blinked and Naruto held up his hand and a scroll appeared and he tossed it to the third and said "Thats from my father and will explain most of it." as Naruto sat down.

The third caught it and saw the Yondaime seal and asked "How did you get this."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behing the third before appearing back in his seat and said "My bloodline went haywire durring my last attack from the villagers and Kyuubis chakra mixed with it and sent me to the past. Details are in the scroll from dad."

The third was wide eyed and then the third opened the scroll and read

**Hello Saratobi,**

**Its been a while. In case you can't tell this is Minato. My son here accidently used his bloodline and was sent bouncing around all through history. In fact he was around 20 when he appeared here if I had to guess. Bloodtest and Yamamaka mind scan proved his story and all. By the way, I am ROYALY PISSED. When I get my hands on you and the others your asses are mine. Treating my son like that. If I could find another way to stop that damn fox then I would. Hell I am tempted to let you do the jutsu yourself...**

**Alright..I have calmed down now some after Naruto assured me that you did everything you could to keep him safe."**

The third looked up and said "Why should I believe this. I mean earlier you were talking about a dream of your suppose parents."

Naruto said "That was me trying to get you to tell the truth without telling the truth about me. The less people who know about my timetravel the better."

The third sighed and said "I'm dead, aren't I."

Naruto said "From dad, no...mom, thats another story."

The third sighed and said "Who is she Naruto."

Naruto nods and Rin cancel her jutsu and Naruto said "This is Rin, formally known as Uchiha Itachi. I will explain later after you finish reading the scroll."

The third whose eyes nearly popped out of his head nods dumbly and began to read again.

**Now Saratobi, I don't know how old Naruto is at this point because we aren't sure when he will actually make it back to his own time or if the plan we hope will work if he will return or not. Ask Naruto later about details of how he got back. Anyways, Naruto has invented his own jutsu that is more of a shapeshift then a henge. Kushina ran a test on it and proved that if he was to turn into a girl using this jutsu he could actually get pregnant."**

The thirds eyes nearly went wide again

**Anyways, hes going to use this jutsu to let him enter into the accademy when HE is ready to so no one can hinder his education. He will go under the name Nun Kaze at school and no one is to know its him. Not even the council. The day he graduates, pass or fail the team test he will be a ninja of the village and will not be sent back to the accademy. His skills that he has puts him on par with Jounin and if we are correct about what will happen all he has to do is get his actual body into shape. Now I know you are wondering what our bloodline is. It turns out we have an ancient bloodline that goes back before the demon wars, back before the discovery of Chakra. Naruto met ancestors with our bloodline and learned what it does, its weaknesses, and everything including the people in the past who hunted our family down. It turns out my Hiraishin was a weaker version of our bloodline. I had to have a chakra anchor to use it. Naruto doesn't but he can use one if he wants. I taught him my Hiraishin, Rasengan, as well as summoning and a lot of other things I won't tell you. **

**I have also given him Sannin travel papers as well as in the event the council or the next Hokage decides to get rid of him a scroll he can show to any of the feudal lords disolving all loyalty to Konoha and preventing Konoha from marking him as a nuke nin as well as some other little nick nacks that would basically destroy Konoha. Lucky for you my son wants to surpase me and become the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha if those idiotic bastards give him a chance. Now I have also gave him a scroll that allows him to use the clan restoration act to secure our bloodline and make it where the council can't force him to marry just anyone. Naruto has final say on who joins, how many, and what his clan does. **

**Now onto the last thing. I have already made Naruto an adult legally and he is technically a gennin already and has his own headband. The council has no say on him. He will report only to the Hokage unless whoever takes over after you is an idiot. **

**Now your wondering why you should listen to me. 1, because hes my son. 2, because he is smart enough to take care of himself, 3, If you don't I have already given him preposal to join ANY of the other villages at his decision including IWA, KUMO, SUNA, MIST, RAIN, WATERFALL, and half a dozen other villages and with his bloodline he can be gone before you can call ANBU.**

**Your choice.**

**Signed**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.**

The third sighed and said "Do you have any other proof."

Naruto held up his hand and the picture of him and his parents appeared and the third asked "How are you able to do that."

Naruto said "Anything I am holding or wearing when I was pulled through time was stored inside the seal where Kyuubi use to be."

The third asked "What do you mean use to be." as he saw the picture.

Naruto said "Dad and I met the Shinigami when he went to do the sealing. The shinigami after seeing 2 of me and 2 of the fox in the same time period started going through my memories took the foxes soul and mind out of me leaving only his chakra, nothing else and he sealed the foxes body in dads body and took the rest and ate it from the me from now and the me from then. He then fixed my bloodline where I won't accidently jump through time anymore and went back and fixed history which is why no one remembers me being there for 5 months while mom was pregnant with me. The only proof I have are the items that I have with me through time including those scrolls, my weapons, cloths, knowledge, and little trinkets I pulled through time."

The third asked "I take it she knows."

Naruto said "Along with Tsunade and Shizune."

The third asked "How do they know."

Naruto asked "Is it ok to tell him Rin."

Rin said "Yeah, as long as he doesn't tell my father."

The third frowned and said "Alright."

Naruto then explained Rins past, how they met, how her father tried to kill her, getting Tsunade, Tsunade changing Rins body a little, and Naruto said "And so now she is just Rin. No family name. She lives with me at the former Hatake residence. We both want to join the accademy now."

The third said "But your only 5 years old Naruto."

Naruto said "Physically yes but I am also probably about as strong as a gennin right now. Rin wants to start with her age group and I want to start with someone who I know who can keep my secret. For now until I graduate Naruto Uzumaki has left the village and is traveling with his perverted godfather if you want a story."

The third sighed and said "I don't have a choice do I."

Naruto said "Tell you what Jiji. You do this for me and I will tell you a way to finish your paperwork faster."

The third said "Really, how."

Naruto said "First do we have a deal."

The third said "Damn it...Alright you win." as he pulled out a paper and filled it out quickly and handed it to Naruto and Rin and said "There, now tell me."

Naruto smirked and said "Kagebunshin. You learn what they learn when dispelled. Just do them one at a time."

The third eyes got wide and said "Damn it, why didn't I think of that."

Naruto said "To busy reading Icha Icha Paradise."

Rin giggled as the third facefaulted and he said "Your a headache Kaze."

Naruto said "Yeap, anyways, can you get Kakashi off my back now that you know the truth. I don't want to explain to him whats going on if he sees something like this." as he pulled the photo out of the thirds hands of him and his parents.

The third said "Very well but I don't want you using your bloodline until you graduate and I won't let you pass unless you are in the top 10 percent of the class."

Naruto said "If thats the deal then when we do graduate you put me and Rin on the same team. No matter what and no one is to know the truth about me going to the past, Rins history or any of that. If anyone ask how I know what I know later tell them I learned it from scrolls my father left me and after I graduate the accademy when I think I am strong enough to claim my name you tell everyone who I really am."

The third frowned and said "Very well."

Naruto nods and said "Well, I guess we should get to class."

The third said "Yes, your already late. Let me take you both to the accademy and help you both get settled in."

Naruto put his hands together and he was covered in a puff of smoke and then there stood a 7 year old version of Naruto with no whiskers, red and blond streaks in his hair, and he was as tall as Rin.

Naruto nods and the third got up and put his hand on both shoulder and all 3 left in a swirl of leaves. When they appeared they were in front of the accademy. The third said "Follow me." as he began to walk inside the building.

Naruto and Rin followed behind and they soon walked up to a door in the halls and the third knocked and after a few moments the door opened and a chunnin was standing there and said "Ah, Hokage-sama, what can I do for you today."

The third said "Yes Techi, I have 2 new students for you. Their a pair of orphans who recently moved to Konoha and wanted to join. I decided since they seemed so ready for it I would allow them to go ahead and join this year."

Techi said "Alright Hokage-sama. Why don't both of you come in and introduce yourself why I get you some supplies." as he looked at both of them and stopped for a moment as he eyed Naruto but then ignored it and moved aside motioning them in.

Rin walked in first and then Naruto and the third who had secretely tried everything he could to cancel Naruto jutsu said "Well good luck both of you. I have to return to my office. If you need anything, my door is always open to the people of this village."

Naruto said "Thank you Hokage-sama and have a great day."

The thirds eyes nearly popped out of his head and said "Same to you my young friend and of coarse to you as well Rin."

Rin smiled and said "Thank you Hokage-sama." as she stood in front of the class.

After the third left Techi said "Alright, why don't you introduce youself."

Rin said "Right um...My name is Rin, I like my friends, and training. I wish to become strong and prove myself as a ninja."

Rin stepped back and Naruto said "Hmm, Names Nun Kaze, My likes and dislikes you will learn in time, my dreams of the future you will learn if you try to be my friends...Hobbies I have some." as he gave a smirk.

Everyone sweatdropped and Techi said after a few moments "Do you want to do it right."

Naruto said "That was right, first rule of being a ninja is Deception is the key to survival. If anyone here trully wants to learn about me then they need to learn what is deception and what is real like Rin here has in our travels together."

Techi opened and closed his mouth several times and finally said "Right, well go ahead and take a seat."

Naruto took a seats near the top of the stairs and Rin took one in the middle of class.

Over the next year Naruto and Rin quickly took the top 2 spots in class. Rin taking by booksmart and Naruto by physical work.

Finally as the year concluded the third came the final day of the year and Naruto said "hello Hokage-sama, what are you doing here today."

The third looked at the class and said "Rin, Kaze, can I speak to you outside a moment."

Both got up out of class and walked outside and after the door closed Naruto asked "Whats up old man."

The third sighed and said "I don't know how you both did it but the instructors have asked for you both to advance in class because you both are blowing every other student away in everything, chakra control, weapons, booksmarts. No other student has a chance of beating either of you. I want to know how strong are you both now."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Rins high gennin already. She doesn't know alot of jutsu but the ones she does know shes mastered. Her speed is also on average to that level. As for me, mid chunnin if I were to say."

The third frowned and said "Can you both pass the graduate exam now."

Naruto said "Its still henge, replacement and bunshin right."

The third shook his head and said "I am not even going to ask how but yes, those are the requirements."

Naruto said "Rin has no trouble passing. She can perform all 3 sealless right." as he looked at her.

Rin said "Yeah."

The third asked "What about you Naruto."

Naruto said "I got henge and replacement both sealless but I will never be able to do the traditional bunshin. I can make mizubunshin and Kagebunshin if those will work. Both sealless for less then 10."

The third asked "How many if you do the actual handsigns."

Rin snorts and said "Don't ask."

The third said "Very well. Come with me." as he lead them down a flight of stairs to another class before knocking. As he was waiting for the door to open Naruto put his hands together and was covered in smoke and when it cleared he looked 5 years older then before like he was 13 now. Rin seeing him do this quickly did it also.

When the door open a chunnin said "Hello Hokagesama, what can I do for you."

The third frowned and said "I have 2 students here who will be taking the finals with your class today."

The chunnin said "Of coarse Hokagesama. We were just about to begin. Come on in both of you and have a seat."

Naruto took a seat near the back of class why Rin took one in the middle. As the papers were passed around and blinked and thought "_hmm, interesting, thats Iruka-sensei there as a student. Hmm, red eyes, black hair, thats Kurenai sensei...grrr. Mizuki-teme...HOLY SHIT KABUTO. Hmm...that looks...it is, Idate Morino, Ibiki brother. How the hell did all these guys get in the same class." _as he looked around class.

The chunnin stopped at Naruto desk and asked "Is there a problem kid." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "Just currious, whose rookie of the year."

The chunnin said "That would be Kurenai there."

Naruto said "Cool, its good to see a female who shows true skills like Tsunade Senju instead of useless fangirls."

Everyone was looking at him and Rin glanced at Naruto and then at Kurenai and frowned a moment and Naruto took his paper from the chunnin and when she was looking at him he moved his hand to quick for anyone without a sharingan to see and Rin frowned from Naruto message. She glanced around the room and thought "_what does he mean be wary of the 4 eye and the silver top gennin."_ as she notice the 2 Naruto meantioned.

The chunnin stood in front of the class and said "You may begin."

Naruto looked at the paper memorizing the question and smirked as he seallessly made a Kagebunshin outside of class who stuck to the wall with chakra and it henged before quickly running to the library. Naruto sat there as he looked up at the roof and the chunnin glanced at him and frowned and Naruto eyes glossed over after a few moments and he looked down and finished the test quickly.

The chunnin thought "_interesting, I wonder if he actually knew the answers and was waiting to finish or if he just guess."_

Rin looked at her test and then glanced at 3 rows up and to the right at Kurenai and began copying her answers and then she went back and changed the answers into her own words.

After around 30 minutes the chunnin said "Alright, pencils down. Leave your papers on your desk and lets head outside for the next part of the test."

Each of the students started to head out and Rin stayed back and mumbled as Naruto took step beside her "whats up."

Naruto said "I got a bad feeling about those 2."

Rin frowned and and asked quitely "what kind of feeling."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know, something about them is sending warning signals to me."

Rin said "Alright, I will trust you since your feelings are usually pretty good." as they made it outside.

The chunnin said "Alright everyone, first is the target practice. You must throw 10 shurikens and 10 kunias at the targets that are set up around the field."

Naruto snorts and the chunnin said "Something you like to say kid."

Naruto said "Yeah, whats the record for this."

The chunnin said "The score was 10 out of 10 on both by Hatake Kakashi. Why."

Naruto nods and before anyone could say or do anything him and rin both moved. Rin unleashed a barrage of shurikens and Naruto a barrage of kunais. The clearing was echoed with the sound of nearly perfect thuds and Rin said "You missed the last one by an half an inch."

Everyone looked at the targets and all of them had bullseyes exept for the farthest one that just as Rin had said the kunai was a half an inch off.

Naruto said "Yeah Rin, I know. I am use to that one having a tag on it so I forgot to adjust the weight."

The chunnin screamed "What the hell was that both of you."

Rin said "You said the test was target practice. Kaze here and I both have nearly 100 percent hitting rate on targets with shurikens for me and kunais for him. We don't use the other one weapon because we each have our own specified long distance weapons we use."

The chunnin frowned and said "Oh really, then why don't you show us." in a snobbish voice."

Rin shrugged and pulled out senbons and threw them at the farthest target hitting all 8 kill points perfectly. Naruto turned his arm and one of his 9mm that had a silencer on it appeared and he unloaded a clip sending the bullets into the head making 2 eye holes and a smile on the targets face before the last one went into the heart."

Everyone was stunned and the chunnin asked "What is that."

Naruto said "A gift from an old friend I met in my travels." with a smile before he walked down the field and grabbed his kunais and Rins shurikens and senbons before going to the tree behind them and then use a kunai to remove the bullets from the tree. He then sealed the bullets into a scroll and reloaded the clip before he resealed them inside him with his back to the other students.

He walked back and said "So, did we pass that part."

The chunnin said "Yeah, full marks for Rin here and 9 out of 10 for you Kaze."

Naruto nods and he jumps up a tree and leans against a trunk as he looked down at the other students.

Rin shook her head and said "So, who is next." as she walked over to a bench and sat down.

The other students went and each took their turn but no one else used any other weapons besides standard kunais and shurikens.

After that the chunnin said "Right, well next is the taijustu part of the test. When I call your name you will fight... and so began the matches. Soon there were only around 8 left and the chunnin said "Alright, next match will be Nun Kaze vs Kabuto. Remember, taijutsu only and you will stop when I call the match. or your opponent is thrown out of the ring or gives up."

Naruto walked to the ring that was on the ground and he said "Hello Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto said "Hello Kaze-kun. I trust we will have a good match."

Naruto said "Yeah, but tell me something Kabuto-kun, do you feel like the old blood is boiling." as he took a stance.

Kabuto eyes widened a moment and said "I don't know what you mean. Sorry." as he took a stance.

Naruto smirked and grabbed a scroll from his vest and bit his thumb and the chunnin said "Hey, I said Taijutsu only."

Naruto unsealed an item and put it on the ground and said "I am, this is just to entertain the others." as he pushed something and suddenly music was heard making everyone confused.

Naruto smirked and took his stance again and said "Ready." as the music started to play.

The chunnin said "Begin." ignoring the music

Kabuto looked at Naruto warily as the song started to play.

**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord**

Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am  
Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies

At that moment Naruto charged Kabuto and sent a punch toward his stomach and he dodged to the left and Naruto swung his knee up cutting off Kabuto retreat and grabbed him by the wrist as he flipped his own body around in a standing backflip still holding Kabuto arm.

A sickening crunch was heard as Kabuto screamed out in pain as his wrist had been broken.

The chunnin screamed "ENOUGH." as he ran forward.

Naruto frowned and stepped back and walked over to his I-pod and sealed it back up after stopping it.

The chunnin glared at Naruto and asked "What the hell were you doing."

Naruto said "I ended the match as fast as possible. In the field we either have to incompasitate the enemy or kill them. When I went into the grapple and forced Kabuto to stop retreating I had the choice of either dislocating his shoulder, breaking his wrist, or snapping his neck from the position we were in. To end the match I went for the one that is easiest to fix."

The chunin said "That still does not explain why you attacked him so deadly though."

Naruto frowned and walked over and said "This is a test to see if we are able to be ninja right, I mean, just because we are accademy students right now or gennin tomorrow wont matter to the people who will try and kill us. I ended the match as effeciantly as possible without revealing any of my secrets. Now you can be mad I went a little ruff on him or you can see I did him a favor by showing what could happen next time in the field."

Kabuto asked "How did you get in my guard so quickly."

Naruto said "Secret."

The chunnin glared and said "Don't do it again. We are all allies here so watch your damage."

Naruto frowned and said "Yes sir." as he stepped back.

The chunnin said "Go ahead and rest over there Kabuto and I will take you to get healed in a few moments."

Kabuto nods and walks over to a tree and Naruto walked over and sat down and Rin asked "A little ruff weren't you."

Naruto said "You never fall for that move."

Rin said "But I have been sparring you for 2 hours every day for a year. I can predict your moves. A raw cadet like him won't be able to handle the kind of damage we can do."

The chunnin said "Rin, your up next."

Rin walked over and Naruto watched her match which was over just as fast as naruto and she walked back over and Naruto said "as you were saying."

Rin asked "What the hells going on, were both younger then all these people and thier weaklings."

Kurenai who was a little ways away from them said "Oh really, wait till I fight one of you."

Naruto said "No offense Kurenai but your not a taijutsu battler, your a genjutsu type. If it was that kind of test you might be able to hurt me. Rin here might beat you in that but when it comes to taijutsu or ninjutsu none of you have a chance against either of us as far as I can tell.

The chunnin heard this and said "Really, you both think you some hot shit. I think everyone here wants to see what kind of fight you both are talking about." getting pissed at Naruto and Rins arogance.

Naruto said "Taijutsu only, right."

The chunnin nods and Naruto reached up and grabbed his coat before throwing it over toward the ground and it hit with a loud thud shocking everyone and then he grabbed his arm weights and threw them onto his coat before he took off his shirt and laid it on the pile. When he took his shirt off everyone eyes got wide as on Naruto back was a Tattoo of a woman with angel wings on his back and the name Selen under the picture.

Rin said "Well if your taking your weights off I might as well take mine off as she dropped her trenchcoat and like Naruto it fell with a thud and then she took off some arm and leg weights.

Mizuki asked "How come your cloths are heavy like that."

Naruto said "We been weight training for a while. Now shall we Rin." as he motioned for the ring.

Rin said "This is going to suck since we can't use ninjutsu or kenjutsu."

Naruto shrugged and took a stance where he turned sideways and put one hand above his head and the other below his knee.

Rin took a stance where both her hands were up and she said "Music my friend."

Naruto smirked and a Kagebunshin appeared and grabbed a scroll from Naruto stuff and took out his I-pod and switched it and the music started to play and everyone heard "**CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY, FLAWLESS VICTORY, CHOSE YOU DESTINY, FLAWLESS VICTORY, MORTAL KOMBAT. FIGHT.**

Rin blurred forward and Naruto blocked her punch before throwing a punch at her ribs that she rolled around before she sent a knee toward his stomach and he blocked with his free hand while flipping over her arm and sent a kick toward Rin face.

Rin leaned back and used her feet to try and kick Naruto in the head and he grabbed her feet before throwing her in the air. Rin inverted herself and Naruto appeared behind her and went to send a punch into her back and Rin twisted her body and grabbed Naruto arm before putting her knees around his head and began to spin as in a circle pulling his body close gaining spin before she released him toward the ground.

Naruto landed on all 4 as Rin went for a knee drop in his back but he shoved off and spinned away causing her knee to hit the ground and a crater formed where she hit.

Naruto while spinning inverted himself before he began to rock back and forward a little before he blurred forwad and sent a kick at Rin who rolled away and tried to sweep Naruto legs out.

Naruto jumped over the kick and sent a punch for her head.

Over on the sidelines everyone was wide eyed and the chunnin was gaping and a voice said "I see, they really have been holding back this year." as everyone was looking and they turned to see the Hokage.

Naruto dodged Rin punch and he appeared under her and sent a foot into Rin chin and he appeared behind her and he wrapped his arms around her and they began to spin and the third knowing what move that was screamed "KAZE, RIN, ENOUGH."

Naruto heard him and he used his bloodline to appear behind the third creating a crater and both were panting and the third said "That was very advance both of you. I see now what your teachers were saying. Your tiajutsu is at least chunnin level."

Naruto said "I guess we went a little easy, huh Rin."

Rin said "yeah, at least this time we didn't destroy the entire clearing."

The third shook his head and said "I had both your papers test graded already and I saw your weapons skills test so if you both can do the final test I will go ahead and graduate you so the chunnin here can return his class to normal."

Naruto henged and replaced himself with Mizuki, Rin did the same with Kurenai and then both had 10 copies of each appear and the third saw Naruto were shadow clones and he said "Very well, you both have graduated from the accademy as 2 of the youngest to ever graduate."

Kurenai asked "Wait, what do you mean youngest. They look our age."

Naruto said "Deception is the survival of a ninja Kurenai, age is meaningless as only the heart, mind and soul is all that matters. All you need to know is that Rin and I both are using a jutsu I created that makes us look older and different then we are. My family has a lot of enemies in other countries so I have to go by a fake name and hide my true looks to ensure I live and my precious people are not harmed, Rin is similar to me in that fashion. Her enemy is her family themselves who would kill her to ensure her family secrets never got out after she defected from her home so she could live a life for herself and not as a slave. We met and came to Konoha a year ago. No one knows our real age or looks besides the Hokage or even our real names."

Kurenai asked "Exactly how much younger are you both then the rest of us."

Naruto said "At least a year. Thats all I will say."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and the third said "Enough Kaze, Rin, you may both go. Come by my office at 10 in the morning."

Naruto nods and threw a smokebomb on the ground and when it cleared both Naruto, Rin and all their stuff was gone.

The chunnin turned to the Hokage who slapped his head with his hand and asked "Who were those 2 sir. I mean how the hell can 2 accademy students be so advance."

The third said "As they told you all, they have had to train to the point of near death. Tsunade herself has had to heal them at least once because of the training they have put themselves through to survive. I am just glad they have joined our village and are not our enemies."

The chunnin only nods and the third asked "Hows his arm doctor."

Everyone turned and notice a medic nin working on Kabuto and the nin said "he will be fine sir. It was just a light break. From what I can tell he only wanted Kabuto to think it was worse then it was."

The third nods and said "Very well. You may proceed again and sorry for the disturbance from those 2."

Kurenai said "Hokage-sama, if I may ask a question."

The third said "yes, what is it Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Sir, those 2, what kind of team will they be on. I mean are they a tracking, assault, interigation, what kind of squad would those to be on."

The third said "I am suprised you know about the different types of team. To answer your question, most like assassination, why."

Kurenai said "Sir, I would like to request to be on their team sir."

The third asked "And why is that."

Kurenai said "Kaze sir, he said that I was a genjutsu type but he never met me before in my life. How could he have known that unless he has at some point scouted out our class. He said that I might be able to hurt him and maybe I might be able to beat Rin. That means that genjutsu is probably thier weakest area which as he said is my strongest. I can make up for thier weakness in that area."

The third said "You have made an excellent explenation as to why you should be on their team Kurenai but the problem is that your team would be over powered if you were to be on their team and I hate to say it but traditionally the rookie of the year and the deadlast of the year are always put on the same team and from what I understand the deadlast in your class is Iruka because he is always cutting class to pull pranks."

Kurenai frowned and the third said "Now don't worry Kurenai. I have actually been thinking this year since there will be an imbalance on the teams most likely unless someone here actually fails the final part of the test which I doubt so I am going to have to figure out a way to balance out the teams. I may change tradition this year but if I do then I won't be placing those 2 on the same team as you so relax for now and complete your test. I would comment that you all are exceptionally good students and will make excellent shinobi and with training you all can be on the same level as those 2 were. Now if you will excuse me I must be going." as he left in swirl of leaves.

The third appeared in his office and frowned as Naruto and Rin were both there and he said "I am glad that you both came here instead of me coming out to see you. Naruto, why did you break Kabuto arm."

Naruto said "Sir, I can't tell you why but something about Kabuto and Mizuki are off. Both of them make me fear for my life like they would stab me in the back if they were given the chance. I have learned to trust my instincts and both them worry me for some reason."

The third frowned and said "So you broke his wrist to scare him."

Naruto said "Intimidate sir, I learned from my father intimidation is just as good a weapon as actual skills. Konoha has played that card hard in the past with the sannins, the white fang, the yellow flash, the professor, the inoshikacho formation along with who knows how many others. I thought if I placed doubt in his mind along with Mizuki now then if my insticts proved true later then I could have an advantage in battle against them if it came to that."

The third frowned and said "I see, and your taijutsu match."

Naruto said "Sir, the accademy taijutsu standards suck. No offense to you but everyone from every village knows the basic form like the rest of the other students do but none of them know shit about grappling sir. That was why I showed everyone my weights and Rin did hers as well showing its ok for females to do it also. That way some of them will try it to help make our village stronger in the long run. I wanted them to see that if they want to survive in this world they need to take training serious sir."

The third said "I see your logic Naruto but you have to realise that they are kids..."

Naruto said "Sir, before you throw me that line let me ask you something, what would happen if any one of those students tomorrow met a student from the hidden mist village accademy."

The third frowned and said "The bloody mist. I see you have heard about them. You are correct in that Naruto but Konoha and the mist are different. We don't sincelessly kill our students or believe in only the strong survive."

Naruto said "I know that sir, that is why I am saying that though we are different from them does not mean we should not at least try to improve our own standards to combat thiers. I mean, teamwork is important and something mist will never trully have however if they ever adabt to becoming teams instead of individuals then we would lose ever ninja we send against them of the same level. I just want to point that out so we don't have to have more deaths then needed in the future."

The third looked at Rin and said "What about you Rin, what is your opinion of this."

Rin said "Sir, from what I saw of the starting class and the ending results then the only real improvement are a few better muscles and a few more brain cells. Survival skills that would be required later are missing now sir and if thier sensei does not include them then odds are most will die young."

The third said "I guess the old saying about peace is true. If you both think that then I will look into it and try to improve those standards for the future classes."

Naruto said "Thank you jiji."

The third smiled and said "So what do you think about the other students in your class."

Rin said "Some have skills I observed over the year coming and going. Iruka is a trapmaster, Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist."

Naruto said "Idate has a possibility for a speed freak, Iruka may have traps skills but I think he be more of a teacher in the future instead of actual combat. Hes shell shocked from losing his parents to Kyuubi. Kurenai has skills and is serious enough she will make a name for herself later, Kabuto a medic nin thought I don't trust him, Mizuki will most likely try to go into teaching later also but still I don't trust him also. I can't shake the feeling about those 2. Nobody else in the class caught my eye for anything."

Rin looked at Naruto and said "I still don't know how you can do that. I mean its like you can see the future or something."

Naruto said "nah, just observation."

The third said "Do what."

Rin said "Naruto can take looks at people and can often tell somethings going to happen before it happens. He can also tell skills just by glancing at people."

The third said "You must have a good eye for observation."

Naruto said "And I trust my insticts."

The third nods and said "About our deal Naruto, are you planning to take your name yet."

Naruto said "No, I am not strong enough yet."

The third nods and said "do you both want to still be on the same team. I mean you both need to learn to work with others."

Naruto frowned and said "What do you think Rin."

Rin said "Well, I admit we do know each others moves and it might be a good idea to learn to work with others."

Naruto sighed and said "Your right, we might forget about our 3rd teammate since out teamwork is so perfect right now but I don't want on the team with Mizuki or Kabuto if possible.

The third nods and said "Very well, Naruto, how is your genjutsu level."

Naruto said "I can detect them and dispell them part of the time but depending on how good it is I will have more trouble later. As for casting, thats never going to happen."

The third nods and said "What about you Rin, what is your weakness."

Rin frowned and said "traps, my sharingan dispells all genjutsu, my taijutsu and ninjutsu are good but traps is where I fall most of the time."

The third said "Very well, Rin, do you have a problem with Mizuki or Kabuto."

Rin frowned and said "No but I trust Naruto instincts."

The third said "Well, I am going to go ahead and put you with Iruka and Mizuki, Rin. Iruka and Mizuki are a good team. Your teacher will be Namiashi Raidou."

Naruto said "What about me.."

The third said "You Naruto will fill in the slated spot of the traditional team."

Naruto said "So you mean I will be on the rookie of the year and deadlast team."

The third said "Mostly, this years deadlast is actaully Iruka because of his pranking. I will replace him with Idate Morino and your third teammate will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Your sensei will be Rokushou Aoi."

Naruto flinched at that name and the third asked "What is it Naruto."

Naruto said "Nothing, guess I pulled a muscle earlier." as he rubbed his shoulder and thought "_what the hell am I going to do. I am on the team with that bastar Aoi who will trick Idate into stealing the Raijin. Hmm."_

The third said "Well since you already came here you both go ahead and head to the accademy tomorrow and please try to hold back and help your teammates."

Naruto nods and said "We will old man. Well you ready to go Rin."

Rin said "Actually Naruto, I was wanting to talk to the Hokage a moment privately. If you want to go on home I can meet you later ok."

Naruto said "Sure. Cya." as he bbb away.

After he was gone the third asked "Whats wrong Rin."

Rin said "Sir, does my team need to know about my sharingan."

The third said "No, you don't have to tell anyone you don't want to."

Rin relaxed a little and asked "What has happened with my clan sir. I have been training and going to the accademy so I really haven't had a chance to check on them."

The third said "Rin...what do you know about the history of your clan."

Rin said "A lot, why."

The third said "There has been growing hostilities between your clan and the rest of the village. Your father after having you declared dead has been becoming different. Cold really. The elders and I are worried because we have been hearing rumors of things that could result in a cival war. Its just rumors and only a few but it is making us nervous."

Rin frowned and said "My father was talking about that when I was still in the clan."

The third sighed and said "I am trying to calm down but since Naruto has disappeared to the public eye and I refuse to say where he is there have been concerned because of the history of Kyuubi and your clan. I don't know if my actions are helping or hurting things but the elders have someone watching them to try and determine if these rumors are true."

Rin looked down and said "I see."

The third said "I don't believe it will result in anything though Rin so don't worry."

Rin said "Alright, I will try my best. Thank you for telling me. Have you had any word on my brother."

The third said "Sasuke took your death hard but hes been trying to get stronger in your memory."

Rin smiled and said "Thank you sir. Well I better get going. I got a lot to do for tomorrow."

The third said "Are you and Naruto going to show what you really look like."

Rin said "Perhaps someday but not now."

The third nods and Rin left.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day when Naruto walked into the accademy he saw only 22 gennin hopefuls. Rin walked in right behind him and said "Well thats was a big let down. I was sure more then this would be here."

Naruto nods and walks toward the back of the class again and Rin took a seat in the middle. A few moments later the chunnin from the day before came in and said "I see your all here. I wish to congratulate all of you on all you hard wark making it this far." as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto sweatdropped and the chunnin said "Now, you are all to be divided into teams of 3. After I finish you will have an hour lunch and then be back to be picked up by your sensei. Team 1 will be...team 5 will be Iruka, Mizuki, and Rin. Your sensei will be Namiashi Raidou...team 8 will be Idate Morino, Kurenai Yuuhi and Nun Kaze. Your sensei will be Rokushou Aoi. Goodluck." as he left the room.

Naruto got up and walked down to where Kurenai was and said "I look forward to working with you and with you as well Idate."

Idate said "I don't trust you."

Naruto said "Of coarse, why don't we have lunch together so we can learn about each other and see if we can foster some trust. After all we are a team now and will have to rely on each other to make sure we all come home from our missions later until we reach the rank of chunnin at least."

Idate said "Whatever."

Kurenai said "I would like that. Anywhere you would like to eat in particular."

Naruto said "Hmm, how about Ichiraku Ramen stand. They have the best Ramen I have ever ate and they have a comfortable atmosphere."

Kurenai said "I suppose so, I don't usually eat Ramen though but we can't be picky I guess."

Idate said "Fine but your buying."

Naruto said "Of coarse. When you chose where to eat next time you can pay then." with a smile.

Idate slapped his head and Kurenai said "You walked into that one Idate."

As they were walking out Naruto said "Oi, Rin."

Rin looked up and Naruto flashed handsigns and she nods and Naruto walked out.

Iruka asked "What was that about."

Rin said "Kaze just reminded me about a friend of mine that I am suppose to meet this weekend."

Iruka asked "What is he, your boyfriend."

Rin giggled and said "No, more like a little brother. We both decided already we are to much alike to ever date. Rivals, best friends, sparing partners and sibling affection but never anything romantic."

Mizuki said "Hmm, so where do you both live. I mean I never seen you in the village."

Rin said "That my friend is a secret. We both like our privacy so I won't betray it unless you earn both of our trust."

Mizuki frowned and Iruka said "So, tell us about you."

Across town Naruto sat down and said "One Miso please old man."

Teuchi smiled and said "Ah Kaze, wheres your friend and who are these 2." and thought "_damn Naruto, you sure advancing quickly." _as he looked at the Hiate on his head having been told about his 4th birthday incident.

Naruto said "Teuchi, Ayame, I would like you both to meet my new teammates. This is Idate Morino and Kurenai Yuuhi. Idate, Kurenai, I would like to introduce you both to 2 of my best friends in the world who helped me get started here. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame Ichiruka."

Teuchi said "Its a pleasure to meet you both. What can I get you."

Ayame said "Yeah, Kaze doesn't often bring people here but hes been one of our better customers for a long time."

Kurenai said "You come here often then and I will take a Miso also."

Idate ordered a beef and Naruto said "Like I told you. The atmosphere is very nice here, you don't have to listen to all the major headaches other places offer and the food is always fresh and delicious. I try to come by at least once a week."

Idate looked around and said "I see they don't have a problem with our local black sheep." as he motioned toward the picture of Naruto when he was younger.

Naruto said "Ah, Uzumaki. I don't really see what everyone dislikes him about. I mean sure he has that but..."

Kurenai said "but..." as she took a bite of the Miso.

Naruto said "Well, it just strikes me odd that everyone seems to idolize his father and gives him credit but hates him for the same reason they give credit to his dad." as he took a bite to eat.

Both Kurenai and Idate looked at Naruto and Idate asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Well here, let me show you." as he created 2 kagebunshin that looked like himself and then he had one henge into the Yondaime and the other into Naruto and said "Give his old man whiskers or take his away and you got a photo of the other at that age." as he took another bite as both looked at the 2 clones before he made them go up in smoke.

Kurenai said "Its not possible..." in a low voice.

Naruto said "What, it makes since if you think about it. I mean would the Yondaime really just chose some random kid or would his honor be to much for him to ask someone to do something he couldn't do himself."

Idate said "but he didn't have a kid."

Naruto smirked and said "That you know of. Don't tell me nobody has ever thought about it. I mean, any kids he had would have to hide their heritage until they could defend themselves from their fathers enemies. I bet he had a wife who kept her maiden name to protect her and I bet the the Sandaime Hokage would keep it a secret and would look after the boy which explains why hes so protective of him. It all makes since if you step back and look at it front a different point of view."

Kurenai said "But if thats true then..."

Idate said "That would also explain why my brothers especially hard on those who break that law." as both felt thier whole world being shifted.

Naruto saw the amused look on Ayame and Teuchi faces having already both know the truth. Naruto said "hey, I could be wrong but thats just my belief. Its why I am glad I never treated the kid like I see others do. I mean if I am right when the truth finally comes out...the shits going to hit the fan." as he finished his bowl.

Teuchi said "I see you have found Kaze unique talent." drawing both Kurenai and Idate away from their thoughts.

Idate asked "What do you mean."

Ayame said "Kaze here can look at the same thing as other people and see something totally different. That reminds me, whens your next run."

Naruto said "Actually I am meeting up with Tsunade and Shizune this weekend, why."

Ayame walked to the cash register and came back with a bag and Teuchi said "Taxes are comming up in a few weeks, think you can cover them."

Naruto said "Sure but only if you agree to put one item on the menu for each of my teammates here to eat of their chosing."

Teuchi said "Deal, what do you want." as he looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai blinked and said "Huh."

Ayame said "Whats your favorite food. We will put it on the menu so when you come here you can have it."

Kurenai said "Well...I like Onigiri actually but what are you all talking about, why are you paying him and changing your menu." as she looked confused.

Naruto smirked and said "Once a month I head out of town and meet up with Tsunade Senju and her apprentice shizune and we gamble together."

Teuchi said "The kid here ALWAYS wins. He become known as the Legendary Chaos in the gambling world because any other time Tsunade gambles she always loses but the moment she joins up with the kid here the world goes into Chaos because she doesn't lose as long as he gambles. We sometimes send money with him when we got a little extra and so far he paid off our mortgage on not only our home we had but this stand and has paid for all our deliveries for the next year from the winnings we get back."

Naruto smirked and said "The gambling world has even put a bounty on me. 1,000,000 to anyone who is able to cause me to lose without cheating. Which ever gambling tavern I am at should I lose would automatically get world class braging rights so they track how much I win and where and keep an eye on every game I play."

Kurenai sweatdropped and Idate said "No way. I don't believe you."

Naruto shrugged and said "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. Its your decision to or not. All I can tell you is not all is as it seems and there are reasons for everything."

Idate said "You know, I think your full of shit."

Ayame said "Please don't talk like that here."

Idate said "Fine, then I am out of here." as he got up and left.

Naruto sighed and said "To run where the brave dare not go, To right the unrightable wrong."DON't OWN THESE LYRICS

Kurenai said "To love pure and chaste from afar, To try when your arms are too weary, To reach the unreachable star."DON'T OWN THESE LYRICS

Naruto was shocked and said "...how did you know that. That goes back before to way before the great demon war."

Kurenai who had an amuse look on her face said "I'm shocked you know it as well. I enjoy reading poetry and literature, it helps sharpen my mind for my genjutsu."

Naruto smiled and said "Tell me, have you ever read Don Quixote. I mean that is where those words came from."Don't own but is a great story to read.

Kurenai said "Actually, I have but the copy I found was only half there and the rest was destroyed. Have you read it."

Naruto smiled as he glanced at the clock and said "A friend took me to a play of it once when I was still traveling. It was magnificent. That song reminds me of my life a lot." as he paid the bill and got up holding the curtain flap and Kurenai got up seeing the time also and followed him.

As they left Ayame had stars in her eyes and said "That was so romantic. I can't believe they hit it off like that."

Teuchi sighed and said "Yeah, but what will happen when she learns the truth."

Ayame stars faded and she said "yeah." sadly as she realised her dad might be right.

Naruto and Kurenai were on their way back to the accademy and Kurenai said "Your more interesting then I first thought you would be. So tell me more about you."

Naruto said "Well, as I said before I am youner then you and look different then I appear."

Kurenai said "I know that...what about that tattoo on your back. To have something like that you must have a special reason."

Naruto smile faded a little and said "Yeah, it to remind me of the first woman to ever truly love me."

Kurenai asked "What happen, I mean if she truly love you what happen."

Naruto frowned and said "I...its a touchy subject for me...I might tell you one day but for now just know like most great works of literature there was a tragic ending."

Kurenais eyes softened and siad "Oh...I'm sorry."

Naruto said "Nah, its ok. It happened a long time ago. Perhaps someday I can tell you about it. Its a very long adventure that ended with me here."

Kurenai said "So...how do you know Tsunade Senju."

Naruto smirked and asked "Would you believe I am an unofficial grandson to her."

Kurenai looked at him and said "No, I wouldn't."

Naruto said "Would you believe where old gambling buddies."

Kurenai stopped and look at Naruto and said "Maybe."

Naruto said "Good answer." as he started walking again.

Kurenai asked "Am I right, is that how you know her."

Naruto said "hmm...Maybe." as he put his hand under his chin and drawn out maybe.

Kurenai fumed and marched to quickly catch up to Naruto.

They walked into the accademy and just got back to class when the bell rang.

Naruto was smiling when he walked in and Rin blinked and looked at Kurenai who was also smiling and said "Oi, leapfrog, you get laid or something. Your actually smiling a real smile"

Naruto said "Nah, just been chating about bachan with my new teammate here."

Rin said "So when we meeting her this weekend."

Naruto frowned and said "Hmm, probably about 1. Give her time to get over her hangover. Why."

Rin said "Just wondering. Thanks."

Naruto nods and Kurenai who was blushing from what Rin said asked "Why she call you leapfrog."

Naruto said "If I ever show you my bloodline you would know why."

Idate said "You got a bloodline."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, stronger then my fathers but keep that under your hat. I don't want to be turned into breeding stock. Comprende."

Idate asked "Whats comprende mean."

Naruto slapped his head and said "Sorry, I sometimes do that. It means understand in spanish."

Just then the doors opened and several jounins walked in. Naruto saw as the other teams were called and then Aoi walked in and Naruto frowned a moment and Aoi said "Team 8, come with me."

Naruto got off the desk he was sitting on and Idate and Kurenai followed after Aoi.

Aoi lead them to the swing in front of the accademy and he said "Alright, sit down and lets introduce ourselves."

Idate said "What do you mean."

Aoi said "Well I will start. My name is Rokushou Aoi. I like getting stronger. I dislike those who don't try their best. Next."

Idate said "My name is Idate Morino. I like my brother Ibiki and learning new jutsu. I dislike showoffs and liers." as he glared at Naruto and continued "I want to make my brother proud."

Kurenai said "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like genjutsu and reading. I dislike perverts and those who think women can't be as good as men. I want to show I am just as good as any man and someday have a family."

Everyone turned to Naruto who said "names Nun Kaze, I am the embodiment of chaos. I have many hobbies and if I trust you I will reveal them. I live by 3 beliefs in my life. I will protect what is precious to me with true strength that only comes from protecting what you hold dear, I will live each day like its my last with no regret and those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash."

Aoi said "I see. You the kid everyones talking about right. The one who is the youngest to ever graduate from the accademy."

Naruto said "Yeah. Thats me."

Aoi said "Thats a bold claim. Especially with how you look."

Naruto said "You know you should not believe everything you see or hear."

Aoi said "Well anyways, I want you all 3 to meet me tomorrow on training ground 8 at 5 am. Were going to have a test to see if you have what it takes to be a ninja."

Kurenai asked "What kind of test."

Aoi said "you will find out tomorrow." as he shushin away.

Kurenai turned to her teammates and asked "What kind of test do you think it will be."

Naruto said "Most teams have somekind of teamwork test where they try and make us go agianst each other but we have to look at the good of the mission instead of our own personal goal and work together. That is why they put us on teams of 3."

Idate growled and asked "How do you know that."

Naruto said "You would be suprised what people say or do when you get them drinking."

Kurenai frowned and said "You drink."

Naruto said "My godfather made me learn to go from piss poor drunk to stone cold sober in less then a minute. I had 2 choices when he did that. Either learn to do that or be strapped to a bed for a bunch of hookers to have thier way with me. 25 bottles of Sake later I had the jutsu down."

Idate blinked and blinked and blinked before he opened his mouth and said "Can I take option number 2."

Kurenai screamed "Pervert." as she beat Idate into the ground.

Once she calmed down she turned and glared at Naruto and said "And you."

Naruto said "Yes Hime."

Kurenai blushed and frowned as she realised what he did and said "I hate you."

Naruto said "Good, then come watch a play with me. Tonight."

Kurenai said "And why should I do that and there is no where to watch any play in all of Konoha."

Naruto smirked and said "Tell you what. If you agree and goto the play with me tonight, here in Konoha and I fail to deliver then I will show you what I really look like and tell you my real name and answer any question you have about me."

Kurenai frowned and said "And if you do deliver."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "Then this weekend if we don't have missions you come with me to and after I win gambling we go dancing you bring a spare change of cloths with you and we go dancing."

Kurenai said "So if I agree to go out with you tonight I have to go on a second date with you."

Naruto said "and I will be a perfect gentleman and let you set the rules of the date with the exception of you can't force me to reveal my real looks or my real name."

Idate said "Don't do it Kurenai, hes just trying to get in your pants."

Naruto said "Actually, No." as he looked at Idate and continued "I am just trying to have some fun with my someone who shares a similar interest with me."

Kurenai said "No hand grabbing, kissing, hugging, groping, alchohal, or anything like that."

Naruto said "Agreed."

Kurenai said "Fine, what time."

Naruto said "Hmm, how about 6pm. Meet me in front of the Hokage tower and dress formally."

Kurenai said "Agreed."

Naruto said "Until then Dulcinea." as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and when it cleared he was gone.

Idate said "Your not really going to go with him, are you Kurenai."

Kurenai who was blushing said "Yeah, I am." as she turned and began to walk away.

Idate growled and thought "_damn him, I will follow them and make sure he doesn't hurt her. I don't trust him."_

Naruto appeared on the balcony of the Hokage office and he knocked on the window.

The third looked out and frowned and said "What are you doing here Kaze."

Naruto said "I want to rent a city building for the evening."

The third blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto smirked and said "I got a date."

The third face faulted and said "Which building."

Naruto smiled and told him what he wanted to do and the third by the end said "Hmm, very well, I will approve it and also order ANBU to stay away from there."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Jiji. Cya." as he bbb away.

Naruto appeared at his house and walked in and saw Rin sitting there and she saw him still smiling and asked "What are you so excited about."

Naruto said "Oh, I got a date."

Rin frowned and said "Really, with who."

Naruto said "Kurenai."

Rin asked "Why. I mean why her."

Naruto said "I...I guess its because she suprised me today. She knew about some thing I learned in the past. I guess I just want to be able to remember the friends I lost when I jumped. Even if its only one night. I don't have any romantic interest in her, at least none now. I just want to have some fun and relax a little. You know my philosophy."

Rin said "Yeah, live life like thiers no tomorrow."

Naruto nods and said "So hows your team."

Rin said "Iruka-kun is funny, reminds me a little like you but hes different."

Naruto said "Kun."

Rin blushed and Naruto said "Relax, hes a good guy but you should know he only uses his pranks to draw attention so he doesn't feel so lonely."

Rin nods and said "I already figured that out. I can see his mask from seeing yours so much."

Naruto frowned and said "Thats one of the reasons it would never work out between us."

Rin said "Yeah, you want to have friends but anyone who could get close to your heart you keep arms length away. Its hard to be betrayed huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, I can never forget my past what the villagers did to me or what they would do to those I trully care for."

Rin said "Thats why I frowned a few moments ago when you said you had a date. Kurenai will never know who you really are so you won't ever be able to trully fall in love because if she falls for you she will fall for Nun Kaze, not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto said "Thanks sis, you know how to rip those old heart strings out."

He recieved a throw pillow in the face as his answer.

Naruto smiles and said "Anyways, if things work out tonight shes going to come with us saturday. I am going to take her dancing."

Rin paled and said "Oh god, don't tell me your going to do that shit again."

Naruto said "Who me." acting all innocent.

Rin said "I can never show my face in that town again and neither can poor Shizune. That was just pure evil."

Naruto said "True. My godfather would be proud."

Rin said "Get your scrawny ass up those stairs and get ready for your date jackass."

Naruto said "Ahh, you think my ass is scrawny. I thought I had a perfect ass." as he turned and looked at his own butt.

Rin blushed like crazy as Naruto walked up the stairs shaking his ass.

Rin said "Its times like this I miss acting like a guy."

Naruto when he met Kurenai he was wearing a traditional black Kimono with waves crashing on a beach on it with a blue obi and a single red rose in his chest pocket.

Kurenai was wearing a red satin dress and she saw Naruto and she looked down and Naruto held up his hand and a bouquet of flowers with lillies, jasmine and roses mixed in appeared in his hand and he said "You look lovely. These are for you."

Kurenai took them emberrased and said "I guess I was wrong about what you meant by formal."

Naruto said "No, I was mistaken but I can correct this matter." as he put his hands together and his cloths changed from what he had on to a pair of black pants with a white shirt with the same beach with waves on the back of it.

Kurenai looked at him shocked and put her hands together and muttered "KAI" but nothing happened and Naruto said "Thier real. Shall we." as he motioned down a road.

Kurenai nods and she smelled the flowers as they walked down the road.

Soon Kurenai notice they were approaching the chunnin exam stadium and she asked "Where are we going exactly."

Naruto said "To the play, remember." as he continued to walk.

Kurenai frowned and asked "How much longer are you going to keep saying that. You and I both know there is no play or anything like that in Konoha."

Naruto said "There is tonight. See." as he waved his hand.

Kurenai blinked and looked and notice a line of people entering the stadium and she looked shocked and as they got in line and she heard people talking about how exciting the play was going to be and she turned to Naruto and tried to say something but no words would come out.

As they got to the gate a man in a red jacket was standing there and said "Ah, the special guest of honor is here I see. You may proceed sir and my lady." as he motioned toward the gate.

Kurenai asked as they walked in "What did he mean special guest of honor."

Naruto said "Its a suprise. You will find out later. Now we have front row seats and it will start shortly. Do you need to freshen up because its about a 2 hour play."

Kurenai said "Yeah, I guess I will." as she walked toward the bathroom."

Outside the stadium Idate walked up to the stadium having been following Naruto and Kurenai and as he got to the gate the man in the red coat said "Ticket sir."

Idate said "I don't have a ticket. Listen, my friend is inside and I need to see her."

The man said "A lot of peoples friends are in there but no ticket, no passing and don't try any ninja shit to get in here kid. You will wind up tied to the Yondaimes nose in your underwear now do you want a ticket. Last call before I close the gates."

Idate growled and asked "How much."

The man said "5,000 sir."

Idate nearly had a heart attack and said "I don't have that kind of money."

The man said "Then I am sorry but you can't come in." as he took a few steps back and closed the gate to the stadium.

Idate growled and started to walk away.

Naruto was waiting for Kurenai to come out and he asked "Are you ready."

She nods and Naruto offered her his arm and she took it and they soon got the front row seats and all the other seats were filled with people and as they sat down spot lights came on from the side and shined into the stadium.

A man walked out and said "Lords, Ladies, Countrymen. Lend me your ears. This is the tale of one man, a man who dreamed of days of old, where chilvery still existed, a tale of impossible dreams and following a star. This is the tale of Don Quixote de la Mancha." as the lights shined off as a puff of smoke covered the the field.

Kurenai eyes got wide and she looked at Naruto who smiled and was sweating a little. She asked "How is this possible. I mean how was this play here tonight."

Naruto said "If someone tries hard enough, anything is possible Kurenai, now lets enjoy this show." as he slipped something into his mouth.

Kurenai nods but thought "_what was that he just took."_ as she began to watch the play.

Outside the stadium Idate was trying to sneak in when someone jumped him from behind and hit him in the back of the head.

When the play was nearly over she was in tears by how good and moving it was and Naruto said "I will be right back Kurenai. I guess I should have taken my own advice about freshening up." as he kissed her hand which she had placed in his durring the play before leaving.

As the play ended everyone stood up and cheered including Kurenai and the guy who walked out at the beggining walked back out with all the other actors and actresses bowing and he said "Now, for one last time, please welcome out for the finally the star of our play Don Quixote." as a man walked out in armor and he said "And what hero would I be with out my ladylove, I present to you Dulcinea del Toboso." as he raised one hand and the spot lights shined onto Kurenai and the knight took of his helmet and Kurenai saw it was her date for the night and the crowd sang three cheers for the lady Dulcinea." and as they cheered Naruto smiled and then fell forward and everyone in the stadium except for Kurenai and him went up in smoke.

Kurenai was shocked and she screamed "Kaze." as she ran down to the stairs as she looked around wondering what happened and when she got to the stadium floor the Hokage came walking out along with Rin and he said "remind me Rin, if he ever does this again to fill the stadium with actual people instead of Kagebunshins. Hes quite talented in the theatrics."

Kurenai looked at the Hokage and asked "What...whats going on, where did all the people go, what happened to him, why are you here." ranting a mile a minute.

Rin walked forward and covered her mouth and said "BREATH IN...AND OUT...BREATH IN...AND OUT."

Kurneai finally started to calm down and Rin said "Now to answer your questin, dipshit here wanted to impress you with this play since you and him talked about some book so he rented the stadium and used his ability to make godlike numbers of Kagebunshin which are solid clones which were henged so it would seem like it was the real thing. I am sure the baka probably took some soldier pills to keep it up as long as he did. He will be fine by morning but for now he just passed out with chakra exhaustion. As for what were doing here we came to find out why he tied your other teammate to the Yondaimes nose in his underwear while this was going on."

Naruto who had woken up durring the speach said "He had no ticket for the play and tried to sneak in and ruin it...I was sure I could have held it a little longer though."

Kurenai brain had shut down durring processing what she heard and she glanced at Naruto and as he slowly sat up she punched him right in the face and said "You baka, do you have any idea how stupid that was." before she grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward smashing her lips to his an after breaking the kiss said "Or romantic."

Naruto head was spinning from the chakra exhaustion, the kiss, and the punch and said "ooh, all swirly like my Uzumaki..." as he passed back out.


	11. Chapter 11

When Naruto awoke again he found himself in his bed and he blinked and looked around and thought "_what the hell happened."_

He got up and saw it was 4 am and he started to get ready for the day before grabbing a cereal bar. He then headed for training ground 8.

When he got there he no one else was there. He sighed as he reached over his shoulder and pulled out dragons breath and he took a stance and began to move in kenjutsu Kata with his eyes closed.

This was the sight that Idate and Kurenai arrived to a few minutes later.

Idate looked at Kurenai and asked "So how was your date."

Kurenai blushed red as she looked at Naruto and asked "How was the Yondaimes nose."

Idate went red from emberrasment and anger.

Naruto moved a few more minutes and stopped and sheathed his sword and Kurenai said "You seem really good at that."

Naruto said "I trained for 3 years under a samurai who was called the manslayer. This Katana was his before he broke it on the day he died. I have reforged it and bathed it in my own blood to bond with dragons breath."

Idate said "Never heard of anyone called that before."

Naruto said "Theres a reason for that. Anyways, how long are you going to observe us Aoi. I mean you been sitting in that tree since before I arrived."

Aoi jumped out of a tree with a scowl on his face and said "Thats Aoi sensei to you."

Naruto snorts and said "A. Your not our official sensei yet. B. I won't call you that until you have earned my respect and showed you have earned that title and C. I don't trust you."

Aoi said "I don't care what you think kid. You will shut your mouth and follow my orders or I will punish you."

Naruto shrugged and said "I follow orders from the Hokage and the Hokage alone. I will follow your orders if they are important to the mission or the good of the team and Konoha and as long as they do not endanger my teammates or the client."

Aoi bit his lip and said "Fine. Get in line with the rest of the team smartass."

Naruto did and Idate asked "What are we to do Aoi-sensei." trying to get on Aoi good side.

Aoi glared at him and said "Shut up." making Idate flinch.

Aoi took a breath and said "Alright all 3 of you. Your task is to track me down and retrieve this. You have until sunset to do it and if any of you fail then you will go back to the accademy" as he held up a scroll.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and Aoi said "Begin." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Idate turned and started to run when Naruto grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him to the ground forcing his feet to fly out and fall on his ass.

Idate screamed "What the hell was that for."

Naruto said "Think for a moment idiot. We are put on teams of 3, he can't fail just one of us. He would have to fail all of us. This is a teamwork test. We have to work as a team of ninja to find him. Not run around like a chicken with its head cut off."

Idate screamed "And how do you know that."

Naruto said "Because Aoi hasn't left the field yet."

Kurenai and Idates eyes got wide and Naruto glared at a tree on the other side of the field which a limb moved and leaves fell.

Kurenai asked "How did you know that Kaze."

Naruto said "Wait a moment and I will tell you...He just appeared near the hotsprings."

Idate said "What are you waiting on, come on, lets go."

Naruto said "Stop and use your head. Just knowing where he is won't do us any good if we don't have a plan to not only stop him but also to get the scroll."

Kurenai said "Hes right."

Idate said "Why are you agreeing with him. Is it because hes your boyfriend."

Naruto slapped his head and said "You know, your emberassing your brothers name by acting like an idiot Idate."

That stopped Idate on the spot and he glared at Naruto and said "Fuck you." as he took off running.

Naruto shook his head and said "Baka."

Kurenai sighed and said "So do you have a plan."

Naruto said "A little. I placed a tracking tag on Aoi sensei this morning while I was doing my Kata to distract him. Thats how I know where he is. Its also how I know where Idate is right now. I slipped one in his jacket collar when I grabbed him."

Kurenai asked "Why did you do that. I mean, did you know he would run off like that."

Naruto said "I got the idea that Idate doesn't look underneath the underneath and takes things at face value."

Kurenai thought a moment and said "Thats true. Hes always been like that. So what the plan."

Naruto said "For now we wait and let Idate have time to think and Aoi tire both of themselves out. Then we will get Idate and try to think of a plan to attack with and win. Sound good."

Kurenai nods and Naruto said "Care for some breakfast."

Kurenai said "Um..sure, where to."

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and instantly both were in Naruto kitchen.

Kurenai looked wide eyed and asked "What was that."

Naruto said "My bloodline. Its why Rin calls me leapfrog. I have the ability to jump anywhere I have either been before or can see. This is my kitchen. I ask that you don't go into the other rooms besides the restroom behind you because I have pictures and other things that show what I really look like and I may trust you some but not enough to reveal myself yet. Trust and friendship take time."

Kurenai frowned a moment and said "Alright."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened up and Rin walked in rubbing her eyes in a long shirt with a teddy bear on it and a pair of blue panties underneath it that could barely be seen while she was rubbing her eyes and she said "Morning. Na...Kaze." as she saw Kurenai there.

She glared at Naruto who said "Morning Rin, you know Kurenai right."

Rin asked "Whats she doing here. Does she know."

Naruto said "No, I jumped us here for breakfast and we just arrived."

Rin nods and said "Sorry, I am not a morning person and both Kaze and I are private about our personal lives. If he trust you enough to bring you here then you must be a good person. I need my coffee." as she walked over and grabbed the coffee pot and poured her a jar...not a cup...a jar of coffee and began to drink it.

Kurenai sweatdropped and asked "So she lives here with you."

Naruto said "Yeah, this was originally a clan house before I bought it. So what do you want for breakfast."

Rin said "The usual...trust me Kurenai, have what I have." as she sat down.

Kurenai looked at Rin and said "Alright, I will." as she sat down beside Rin who was still drinking her coffee.

Naruto said "Alright." as he made a couple of Kagebunshins and began to cook.

Kurenai watched him and asked "So, whats your real name Na..."

Naruto said "Sorry, you know more then I would like right now but in time I will trust you more...that reminds me, how the hell did I get back here last night. Only thing I remember was a kiss and a mean right hook." as he turned around.

Rin said "I shushined us to the marker and then had a couple of kagebunshin bring you in."

Naruto nods and Kurenai was blushing and Naruto asked "So how did you like the play." as he continued to cook.

Kurenai said "It was amazing. Was that the real ending...I mean before you came out dressed at him."

Naruto said "Yeah, that was the real ending. I have the whole book in my personal library along with some shakespear, hemingway, twain, king, lucas, and other masters."

Kurenai asked "so you told us all you and rin use a jutsu to make yourself different."

Naruto nods and Kurenai ask "What jutsu is it."

Rin said "Its one Kaze here invented while on his travels before we met each other. In fact because of that jutsu he saved my life."

Kurenai said "Really, what do you mean."

As Naruto worked Rin said "Well, don't tell anyone this because if it reached my families ears they would kill me, you and anyone else who knew the truth. Especially my father."

Kurenai nods and Rin said "I am originally from a clan. I won't tell you which clan or what village thier in because I may trust Kaze with my life and his instincts but not totally since he is human."

Naruto said "Now I am human. Other times you call me frog, ass, and..."

Rin said "quite you...anyways, as I was saying I came from a clan. Before I was born my father and another man in our clan were both up for the position of clanhead. The previous clanhead decided that which ever one of the 2 mens wives had a male child first would be the clan head. The other mans wife who was also pregnant like my mother was, was due a week before my mother. My father had a doctor deliver me early and when my father saw I was a girl he waited till the doctor was done with me and my mother and killed the doctor before placing a genjutsu seal on me to make it appear as if I was a boy."

Kurenai was shocked and Rin said "It wasn't until I was 5 that I learned I was actually a girl. My father then threatened that if I was ever discovered not to be a boy he would kill me. As time passed I sort of discovered Kaze here and we became friends and he taught me the jutsu we use now. I used it for a while and its not like a henge. It is actual shapeshifting."

Naruto said "If I were to use it on myself I could turn into a woman and actually become pregnant. Its that real." as he brought over 3 plates each with a western omlet, butter and sugar rice, biscuit and gravy, and 2 glasses of fresh squeezed orange juice."

Kurenai smelled the food and Rin said "Anyways I used that justu for a while until one day when I was going to met Kaze I had dropped it in the woods and my father had been following me descreatly. He attacked me and nearly killed me and left me for dead."

Naruto snorts and said "You had 4 broke ribs, a sprained wrist, several fractures on your left leg not to meantion 3 stab wounds and thats not counting all the bruises. If I hadn't had a way to get Tsunade and have her come save you then you would have died."

Kurenai was pale and asked "What happened. I mean to your father."

Rin said "Tsunade family had ran into my clan in the past and they created a set of jutsu that changes our distinguishing feature and makes it where even a blood test can't show I am a member of that clan. My father had me declared dead after I never showed up and I been with Kaze here ever since. I may of lost my family but the only one I miss is my little brother but I gained another." as she runs her hand in Naruto hair.

Naruto who was chewing said "Hey...cut it out."

Kurenai laughed and she took a bite of her food and her eyes went wide and she took another and said "Damn, this is good." as she started to eat more.

Rin said "See, told you. Kaze here maybe younger then me but be..."

Naruto growled and Rin said "Sorry..." as she realised what she was about to say.

Kurenai saw and heard it and asked "What."

Naruto said "Rin here was about to tell something only those who actually know who I am and look like know. All I will say is its what caused me to lose my childhood and forced me to grow up quickly or die. In time I will tell you if you still want to get to know me."

Kurenai frowned and said "Alright...I will wait to earn your trust. You must have been betrayed hard to not give it so easily."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Yeah...its hard when every time you get close to someone they are taken from you or when someone you think of as a brother nearly kills you...what the hell is Idate doing now." as he opened his eyes.

Rin said "Your taking your test right now, aren't you."

Naruto nods and Rin said "We took ours yesterday and passed."

Kurenai said "Really, what was it."

Rin said "The bell test, whats yours."

Naruto said "Capture and Retrieve..Aoi is at a bar right now on the other side of town and Idate running away from a group of women."

Rin asked "Ok, I know about your tracking tags, sneaky little bastard, but how can you tell he was running from women."

Naruto said "Simple, a minute ago he was **IN** the womens hotspring and now hes running away quickly and I have you know my parents where married when they had me, thank you very much."

Kurenai was laughing hard and said "Oh god, you both act like you really are siblings. So whose older."

Rin frowned and said "Physically I am...mentally he is older then you."

Naruto sighed and said "You not going to let it rest, are you Rin."

Rin said "Nope, with half the shit you talk about at times unless she knows at least about that she is going to start thinking your crazy. I just want to save her and you a lot of headache laters and you know if I don't do it...Tsunade and Shizune will." drinking her coffee in the middle there.

Naruto sighed and looked at Kurenai and said "When I was 4 I was attacked and nearly killed by a group of people. I won't tell you why they attacked me but I was innocent of what they thought. My bloodline activated for the first time at that moment but because of the attacks my body was filled with foreign chakra that was not my own. My bloodline reacted very badly to it. Instead of taking me somewhere I could see or have been before it jumped me back in time."

Kurenai frowned and asked "What."

Rin said "Its true. He has shown proof to me and the Hokage. He has a picture of his real looks taken with the Yondaime Hokage including a scroll from him to the Sandaime that has been verified as authentic even going so far as having the secret hokage stamp and bloodseal on it."

Kurenai thought a moment and asked "Can you show me some proof."

Naruto reached up to his shirt and pulled out a gem and said "This is the shodaimes necklace. Is it a one of a kind gem that has been passed down in Tsunade family since before the birth of the hidden leaf village. I got this from the past and Tsunade has the one from this timeline around her neck. When we meet her this weekend you can see it."

Kurenai said "ok, thats possible proof but not concrete proof."

Naruto thought a moment and said "fine, you want some proof. This is something only 10 people in the world know about and only 2 coppies of this document exist. One is inside the Hokage office in his safe and the other I have to not only prove that I went back in time but also because of the fact the Yondaime wanted a backup plan incase things were changed by me being in the past." as he held up his hand and a scroll appeared.

Kurenai looked at the scroll warily and asked "Whats in it."

Naruto said "Something that if you speak about will have the sandaime Hokage ordering you immediate execution without his approval. The only reason he lets me keep it is because the Yondaime gave me something to give to the person that is about when he is old enough and the Hokage knows with my bloodline I could be in Iwa in 5 minutes giving it to them if he betrays me. I am loyal to this village but I am loyal to my friends first. Like I said, those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash."

Kurenai held the closed scroll in her hand shakily and asked "Whats in this. What could the Yondaime give you that would make even the Sandaime worry."

Naruto said "The secret the Hiraishin no Jutsu. As for whats in that scroll. It is the birth cerfiticate for the Yondaimes son."

Kurenai world froze as she locked eyes on Naruto and she said "so that story at the ramen stand...that was real, wasn't it."

Naruto nods and said "I was there the day he was born. Before I met the Yondaime I bounced around in time randomly for years staying at places from anywhere as short as a few minutes to a year or 2. In fact it was thanks to the Yondaime Hokage then odds are I would still be bouncing around in time randomly. The Yondaime Hokage when he sealed the Kyuubi into his son made a deal with the shinigami to send me back to where I belonged and to fix the problems my jumping in time might have caused. He did and he fixed my bloodline so that even if I am filled with other chakra again for some reason I will never jump in time. The only proof I have I am telling the truth is whenever I jumped to a new timeline everything I was wearing or holding at the moment was stored in my mind in a pocket dimension made out of chakra. That is why Rin said I am mentally older then you. I don't know how old mentally I am. I woke up after everything was said and done in a hospital from my original attack."

Kurenai slowly opened the scroll and read the birth certificate and she said "ok...I believe you. Wha...What are you going to do now."

Naruto said "Well now, you have 3 choices. 1, you can accept the truth and we can show our trust more from her on and become good friends, teammates, whatever, 2, you can lie to yourself trying to convince yourself that I am lying and tell people about it and then wind up either locked away or gotten rid of or we can goto the Hokage and he can seal your memories of this talk away for the rest of your life and Rin and I act like this never happened."

Kurenai frowned more and more as she thought about it and said "Theres a 4th option."

Naruto asked "Really, what."

Kurenai said "First, tell me why you told us about the kid. Why did you give us those clues about his parentage."

Naruto saw Rin get up and leave and he said "Traitor." as he then looked back at Kurenai and looked into her eyes and sighed before he said "Theres an ancient proverb that says the eyes are the windows to the souls. Because of my life I have had to learn to read people by their eyes. 99 percent of the time I can tell you things that will seem prophetic simply because I can read people so well. Your a good person Kurenai...your going to be a strong woman and ninja as you get older...but...your also going to sacrafice a lot to get there. It might be friends, it might be loved ones, but you will make sacrafices to reach your goals and dreams. Idate won't make it. Something will side track him later in life, maybe even get him killed if he doesn't change his ways. He believes he can be his brother and when he finally finds something that will make him stumble he will run away...I told you both about Naruto because before yesterday what was your views on him...a demon at worse or a sacraficial lamb at best.

You never would take the time to think about who he is, what he will have to face to overcome his challenges, to prove he has the right to live a normal life like everyone else. I thought if I told you and Idate about him then you and Idate will both start looking at the world differently so that way when the time comes for you to make a sacrafice for your dream or Idate meets the hurdle that will trip him you both can keep on going. I also thought that when the time comes and I can trust you with my secrets like the one I just told you about then I wouldn't have to lose another person I wanted to get close to because of stupid preconceptions.

Uzumaki and I are a lot alike in our lives. We are both hated for something we never had a choice in. We both have to hide our real selves or be destroyed by those around us. Those who get close to us will always have a chance of being hurt and we will always have to worry about being stabbed in the back by those we thought we could trust. That is why it is hard for me to trust easily. It is why I am keeping you at arms lengths. I am afraid someday that the sacrafice you will have to make for you to fulfill your dream will be me. I fear that the hurdle that with trip Idate and make him run will be me."

Kurenai frowned as she looked into Naruto eyes and said "Has your life been really that bad Kaze. I mean...your eyes show such sadness and loneliness. I never noticed it before but your eyes, they have hope in them but thier surrounded by..."

Naruto said "Remember when you asked me about that tattoo on my back. When I was jumping in time I had nearly been killed shortly before that by someone I thought of as a brother. He litterally stabbed me through the chest and his fist came out of my back. He did it to gain favor for a man who offered him power...when I jumped to her time. I was emotionally broken. I thought I was unloved, unwanted and would forever feel nothing but heartache and betrayel. She owned a small store in her small town. Her husband had been killed 2 years earlier when someone robbed the store. At that point in time a persons life was worth then the price of a bullet. Remember that long range weapon I used durring the test. That fires bullets which is what I cut out of the tree so people don't learn the secret of them. Anyways when I jumped I usually wound up naked and I didn't really understand what was causing the jumps in the first place and had been lost in time for a while. I didn't even know how to summon stuff out of my mind or that they could be summoned. She offered me a set of cloths and I was thankful...My body had aged durring the time I was jumping. I don't know how old I was but I would guess close to 15 or 16. She was just 22 and a widow. From what I learned later woman died before 25 in that type of area she lived in. She...I don't know why she wanted it from me but she asked me to help her feel like a woman one last time. She told me how in a town like that and with as cheap as peoples lives were she could be dead that same day. She was lonely and heartbroken and I never been with a woman before like that. I had seen a woman once help herself but thats another story. She took me by the hand and showed me something magical. I can't describe it even all this time later. After it was over we held it other but then the bell to the front door of her store rang. We were in the stock room at the time and she quickly got dressed and while I was getting dressed I heard a shot...When I got there she was on the ground bleeding and a man was standing there holding this." as he summoned the colt 45.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and said "I let my rage get to me and used my bloodline to get behind him and I jerked his arm back breaking it and grabbed this and fired it through his back into his heart...I didn't even realise I did it or care at the moment. It was the first time I had actually taken a life. I just wanted to get to her...she gave me this." as he pulled out the cross from his neck and said "and told me to live my life like theres no tomorrow. I promised her I would as she died in my arms. I learned tattooing in my travels and I have a photographic memory and while I was jumping in time I had that tattoo put on my back. When I finally was returned to my own time here I gave it to myself. I think of her as my guardian angel...If she wouldn't have come to me at that moment in my life...I would have most likely ended it all because of all the pain I had...She was the first I was ever with and to this day she is the only woman I had ever been with...I've kissed and hugged woman but I never let any get close to me again because I didn't know if I would ever see any of them again or if what I had that one time was just that...a magical one time thing...I grew up alone before I was returned to the age of 4. I did not learn who my parents were until I was in the time of the Yondaime and I was lucky to have met them then. I have no other family and besides the 2 at the ramen stand, Rin, the hokage, Tsunade, Shizune, I don't have anyone close to me. I know people and act friendly toward them but I don't have anyone who really understands me or knows me...Hell I have not even looked at my own face in a mirror in nearly 2 years."

Kurenai looked at Naruto sadly and she slowly stood up and hugged him. Naruto broke down right there. Emotions running through him broke him.

Kurenai frowned and thought "_to go through life like that, to be forced to grow up in constantly traveling, how can he try so hard...I may not know everything about him but I do know that I want to earn his trust. I want to get close to him."_

When Naruto finally got control of himself he said "Thank you."

Kurenai leaned down and kissed him on the lips and pulled back and said "Thank you...for telling me and I want option 4. I will be there for you and earn your trust so that when the day you look at yourself in the mirror with your own face I can see it also and I can be there to call you by your real name."

Naruto smiled a real smile and he glanced at the clock and his smile slowly faded and he sighed and said "We need to finish our test now. Do you need to wash up before we do."

Kurenai frowned and looked at the clock and saw it was already 2 in the afternoon and thought "_did time really fly by that fast."_ and she said "Yeah. I think I better so we can be ready later." as she went to the bathroom that was connected to the kitchen."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_why...why did I break down like that again...why is it whenever I talk about my true past I break down...why did I trust her...I know she was ok to me in the future but we only talked 2 times ever...Why the hell did I tell her about Shizune also...God this is to much. Not only did I tell her about Selen but I also meantioned about what happened in the co-hotsprings on the way back from getting Tsunade."_

Kurenai came back and Naruto clones had cleaned the kitchen up already and Naruto stood up and went to the rest room and a few moments later came back out and said "Are you ready."

Kurenai nods and Naruto closed his eyes and then he placed his hand on Kurenai shoulder and both instantly were on top of a roof across the village.

Kurenai said "Woah...that is awesome."

Naruto said "Yeah but the Hokage doesn't want me to be using it because my enemies my find out and use it against me or try turning me into breeding stock."

Kurenai frowned and said "Well I won't tell anyone...so where are we."

Naruto said "Idate is directly under us in the store."

Just then Idate ran out and ran across the street to the next store.

Kurenai sweatdropped and said "Not much on tracking, is he."

Naruto said "no, not really. Lets go." as he stepped off the roof and landed below.

Kurenai did the same and they both walked over toward the store and when Idate came running out Naruto held out his arm clothslining him.

As Idate coughed holding his neck he glared at Naruto and Naruto asked "Are you ready to accept our help and work as a team or do you need to go back into the womens hotsprings again."

Idate went red and he said "I don't see you having any luck."

Naruto said "Thats because we let you and Aoi sensei tire yourselves out since you refused to listen. We had a nice breakfast together and a long talk."

Idate asked "If thats true then how did you know about the hotspring."

Naruto grabbed Idated and reached under his colar and pulled out a piece of paper and said "Tracking seal. I placed one on you this morning before you ran off and one on Aoi while I was doing my Katas this morning. I can tell exactly where it is within 10 miles radious."

Idate pointed his finger in Naruto face and said "You cheated."

Naruto slapped him upside the head and said "Were ninja. We use whatever we can to ensure the survival of our team and the completion of the mission. From boring D-rank missions to dangerous S-rank. We have to work as a team for the good of Konoha."

Idate frowned and after a few moments silence said "Alright, whatever. Do you have a plan."

Naruto smirked and began to tell them his plan.

30 minutes later Aoi was sitting in a bar when a brown hair woman walked in and said "Sake please." as she sat down next to Aoi.

Aoi glanced at the woman and said "Well hello cutie. I never seen you around this place before."

The woman took a slow sip of Sake and said "Yeah, I just got to town requesting a mission." as she looked Aoi up and down and said "...my you look like a strong ninja, perhaps I should request you on the mission I need."

Aoi scoffed and said "Oh, I am not much."

The woman said "Not from where I am looking. I am Debra and you are..."

Aoi told her his name and she smiled and said "So Aoi-san, how about showing me around town for a little while. I don't have a meeting with the Hokage until tomorrow...perhaps we can have dinner later and see what happens." as she said the last part with a hint of lust."

Aoi smiled and said "Sure. I would be honored to." as he got up and she took his arm and was lead out of the bar.

An hour later after talking Debra said "Hmm...my feet are getting tired and my hotel room is just around the block. How about coming over and having a few drinks."

Aoi looked around and thought "_where the hell are those idiot...oh well, I can use a quicky."_ and said "Sure. Show the way."

Debra led him to her hotel room and fished out her keys and turned the key loudly before opening the door and walking inside.

Aoi walked in behind her and suddenly something flew into his shoulder from above and he screamed out as he reached for it and he found a small bamboo looking stick and he tried to move and Debra said "You might as well give it up...that dart has a nerotoxin that freezes the body within a few seconds making you completly vulnerable...nice job on the trap Idate and good job on the genjutsu Kurenai. He was so focus on my ass and getting laid he never realised the trap he walked into." as she walked in the bathroom and a few seconds later came back out as Nun Kaze.

Aoi eyes got wide and the closet door opened across the room and Idate and Kurenai walked out and Idate ran and got the scroll and said "We pass."

Naruto smirked and said "Don't worry, the toxin will wear off in about 15 minutes. Don't feel bad Aoi...I did a body gaurd job a few times at a brothel so I learned how to pick up men." and Kurenai slapped her head and said "I can't believe you did that and it actually worked."

Idate said "You got tricked sesnei by a guy."

Naruto frowned and said "harem jutsu." and suddenly the room was filled with 10 different women all clad in tiny bathing suites and Idate and Aoi both flew back with nosebleeds and Naruto muttered pervets." as he cancelled the jutsu.

When both Aoi and Idate woke up they saw Naruto holding his eye and Kurenai holding her arms across her chest and Aoi said "What the hell was that."

Naruto said "A left hook."

Aoi said "Not that smart ass. What the hell was all this." as he motioned the hotel room.

Naruto said "Oh that. Instead of us chasing you all over town we decided to have you come to us so we could get the scroll and pass. After all being a ninja is using everything at your disposal to ensure the mission is complete."

Aoi said "I really hate you."

Naruto smirked and Idate said "So that means we pass right."

Aoi said "Shut the hell up weakling. Now all of you meet me at training ground 8 tomorrow morning to begin training and taking missions."

Naruto said "So whose hungry."

Kurenai said "Not me. I am still full from earlier."

Naruto said "Hmm... So am I now that you meantion it. I guess I will see you all tomorrow." as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and was gone when it cleared

They looked around and notice Aoi was gone as well. Idate said "So Kurenai...do you want to go out tonight."

Kurenai said "No, not tonight. I am a little tired. I think I am going back home and resting a little while." _and to think."_

As Kurenai left to go toward her home the village was suddenly filled with music and she looked around when she started to hear

_**I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind  
When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah I'm a wanted man  
I'm colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
You ask about my consience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well,I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun  
Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord,I got to ask a favor  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let the boy die like a man  
Staring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
and I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun  
**_

As Kurenai looked she saw people pointing on top of the Hokage monument and she thought "_that can't be him...can it." _as she started to run toward where the mountain.

As she finally got there she saw Naruto who was sitting in a tree with a guitar in his hand and a group of ANBU on the ground tied up back to back. She sweatdropped and Naruto smirked and said "What. I was bored."

Kurenai sighed and said "I give up."

Naruto said "Thanks for worrying about little old me though but seriously, this village needs to upgrade its security as well as training. I mean come on. I kicked all 4 of these guys asses." as he pointed toward the ANBU.

One ANBU in a horse mask said "I am going to kill you kid."

Naruto said "Your just mad I used Konoha secret taijutsu, 1000 years of death on you. My clones told you to wait until the song was over but noooo. You had to attack me and look what happened." with a smirk. He then stood up sealing his guitar and said "Shall I walk you home." as he landed beside Kurenai and held out his arm.

Kurenai said "Sure." with a blush on her face.

Naruto nods and she asked "What about them." as she pointed toward the ANBU.

Naruto said "Oi, if I let you go will you just tell the Hokage it was Kaze who did it and I will come by and get my money for the concert later."

The ANBU said "You actually expect the Hokage to...PAY for that."

Naruto said "Well...he did say he liked my entertaining of the village last night so if he was going to pay for that, why not this." as he threw a kunai cutting thier ropes and he said "You can keep the kunai though." as he began leading Kurenai away.

Kurenai said "The more I find out about you the more I wonder if you really are crazy."

Naruto said "I am just controlled choas. I go where the wind blows me and sleep where the waves crash."

Kurenai asked "huh."

Naruto said "You will understand one day. I just gave you the biggest clue about me you can get." as he lead her home as she tried to figure it out and not getting it.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day naruto met his team at training ground 8 and Aoi arrived a few moments later and he said "Alright weaklings. You think your some hot shit after yesterday. Well guess what. Its payback time." as he threw a scroll to each of the gennin.

Naruto looked at the scroll and opened it and saw a seal and said "Standard storage seal. Just channel chakra into it." as a kagebunshin appeared and Naruto handed the scroll to it and the bunshin unsealed what was inside which was a pair of bucket and Naruto thought "_tell me hes not actually going to make us do that."_

Aoi glared at Naruto and his clone and asked "Why did you do that."

Naruto said "Simple. The best trap is the one you least expect. You could have put armed exploding tags in those scroll to kill or injure us to get revenge. I told you. I DONT TRUST YOU."

Naruto kagebunshin said "Thier clean." after checking them before setting them on the ground in front of Naruto.

Aoi said "Well smartass, the real training begins. You each are to take those buckets and fill them with water from the river behind you and then carry them outstretched without spilling them while doing our first mission."

Naruto said "Please tell me its not Tora."

Aoi said "Actually...it is. How did you know."

Naruto threw a smokebomb on the ground and when it cleared Naruto was standing there with Tora in his arms and said "Mission complete. Next."

Aoi gaped and Idate asked "What the hell."

Kurenai smiled to herself and Aoi said "Alright smartass, each of you fill those buckets and we will take Tora to the tower and get another mission and don't spill the water."

Naruto bit his thumb and drew a circle around the top of one bucket and then drew a line down the side with blood. He then repeated the process and Aoi asked "What are you doing."

Naruto channeled chakra into the blood and then walked to the river and dipped both in before screaming "Kurenai, Idate, catch." as both buckets were launched into the air.

Out of reflex both did and when they caught them they both gaped and Naruto walked over and grabbed the other buckets.

Aoi screamed "What the hell are you doing. How is the water not falling out of those buckets."

Naruto shrugged as he repeated the process to the other 4 buckets and said "Your a jounin. Figure it out yourself. As he filled all 4 with water before walked back over carrying 2 in each hand and began to walk toward the tower while Naruto Kagebunshin held Tora.

Idate frowned at Naruto and Kurenai shook her head and grabbed her bucket before running up to Naruto and said "Give me my other bucket. Were a team and we share the work."

Naruto looked at her and said "You sure."

Kurenai nods and Naruto hands her one bucket and she carried one in each hand.

Naruto had 2 in his right and one in his left.

Idate followed beside Aoi carrying only one.

When they got to the tower Naruto walked up to the door and kicked it open and Aoi said "What the hell are you doing Kaze."

Naruto said "I wish I had a dollar every time I heard you ask me that question. Mission:Capture Tora complete sir. Team 8 requesting another mission."

The third said "25 minutes, thats a new record for this mission.

Naruto shrugged and said "Hokage-sama, have all the other gennin teams already collected their D-rank missions for the day."

Aoi said "What ..."

Naruto interupted him said "the hell do you think your doing Kaze. Right. Well your taking to long so I am trying to help my team be as effecient as possible. Now as I was asking sir, have they already gotten their D-ranks for the day."

The third frowned and said "Yes Kaze...why."

Kaze said "I would like to request the rest of the D-ranks for my team sir."

Idate and Kurenai paled and Aoi smirked and said "Your asking for trouble kid. I hope the Hokage gives you each of them. Sir, when this team fails its not my fault they are nothing but pathetic weaklings. I refuse to be their sensei any longer." as he turned and walked out of the room.

Idate said "Great job idiot. Now our sensei left us."

Naruto said "Idate, Aoi is about as much of a sensei to us as Tora there. A sensei does not treat his team like shit, ridicule you for asking about the mission, training, or other problems that could effect your team, the mission, or the village." as he looked at Idate.

Kurenai frowned as she looked back and forward and the third said "You seem to think you could be a better sensei then Aoi, Kaze."

Naruto said "I believe I am sir. I mean he does not believe in us. His actions a few moments ago proved that. Not only do I believe our team can do every one of those mission you have but if I am wrong I will pay the village back out of my own pocket. I believe in my teammates that much sir."

The third thought a moment and said "What do you believe Kurenai, do you believe your team could complete the task without your Aoi."

Kurenai thought a moment and said "If capturing Tora is an example of D-rank missions then yes sir I do."

Idate snorts and said "Well I don't. I believe the only reason Kurenai is agreeing is because she is dating Kaze."

Naruto said "Actually were not dating. We went out just as friends for the time being. If it does turn romantic later in life so be it. You don't trust me. Fine I accept that. I will even make you a deal. If you follow my lead for one month and do your best and I fail you I will retire from being a ninja. I believe not only in my own skills but yours as well Idate Morino and Kurenai Yuuhi. A leader has to believe in those who under them. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant leader. Those were the words of the Yondaime Hokage and I believe in them so will you follow my lead for 1 month."

Idate asked "Why should you be leader. Why not me."

Naruto said "Do you want to take responsibility for the lives of myself and Kurenai in the event a mission comes up later that could cost us our lives if you make a mistake."

Idate frowned and said "Do you give your word as a ninja that when you fail that you will quit being a ninja."

Naruto said "Yes. I swear it on my real name in front of the Hokage here. If I fail leading this team over the next month then I will quit being a ninja providing you give me you perform your duties on each mission to the best of your abilities. You swear that on you family name and we have a deal. I don't have to ask Kurenai here to do it because she has more reason then either of us to want to succeed. She wants to prove that women are just as good as men being ninja. That was why when I was carring those 4 buckets she came up and took her fair share while you stood back with only one and glared at me as I took the other 3. Even after I made it impossible to spill the water by putting seals on the buckets."

Idate glared and said "Fine, I accept your offer and I will enjoy the day you give up because your a fool."

The third sighed and said "Very well. For the time being Team 8 will be under your leadership of Kaze here. Kaze, If they succeed or fail will be because of you. I will give you one month to prove this is the best choice. Do you understand."

Naruto said "Yes Hokage-sama, now about those missions. May we have them."

The third sighed and pulled out 30 scrolls and said "Here you go. Each of them must be done by the end of the day. Do you understand."

Naruto said "Yes sir. I understand." as he created 10 Kagebunshin who eached grabbed 3 scrolls and began reading them.

Naruto said "Team 8. Lets head to our training ground to decide which mission to accept first." as he threw a smokebomb and the next thing either kurenai or Idate knew they were at the training ground.

Idate asked "How did you do that."

Naruto said "Its a modified shushin. I will tell you more later after I have earned your trust."

Naruto Kagebunshin went up in smoke dropping the scrolls and Naruto said "Alright, we have 3 missions that request grocery shopping. 1 mission to walk the Inuzaku dogs, 5 missions painting fences, 10 missions to clean sections of the rivers around Konoha, 2 baby sitting missions, 6 missions dumping the trash bins in the civilian parks around the village and the other 3 are picking weeds out of gardens. Do either of you know how to walk on water yet."

Kurenai said "No. I don't."

Idate said "I don't either. How do you know what the missions are so quick."

Naruto said "Kagebunshins. When they are dispelled they transfer their knowledge back to me. Now since neither of you know how to do that yet I will have my Kagebunshins handle the 10 missions cleaning the rivers. Tomorrow we will train so I can understand what skills you both have." and he created 30 kagebunshins who grabbed 10 scrolls before running off to do the missions.

After they were gone Naruto said "Alright, that leaves us with 20 missions. Do either of you have experiene baby sitting."

Kurenai frowned and said "Yeah, I do. I did it a couple of times when I was younger for extra money."

Naruto walked over and created 4 kagebunshin and picked up 3 scrolls and said "Alright. I want you to head to these addresses and take my 4 clones with you and pick up the 3 children. My clones will put a small mark on thier hand so we can make sure their are no mix ups and be sure to get anything you can think of that the children will need. Their all around 4 years old so they don't need diapers but will probably need juices and things like that and possible change of cloths.. Once you pick up the children head to the park in this scroll and have one of my Kagebunshin that is with you begin doing the trash duty. Don't worry Idate an I will be joining you shortly after we finish the dogs and the grocery shoping missions. My clones will take care of the other parks and the fence painting but after we finish the baby sitting missions we will have to work together to do the 3 weed pulling jobs. Do you understand your part Kurenai."

Kurenai snorts and said "yeah. One question. Will the clones follow my orders."

Naruto said "yes but they wont answer any personal questions."

Kurenai said "Damn. Alright lets head out." as she turned and the clones left with her.

After she was gone Naruto said "Alright your choice. You can either help me with the dogs or do the 3 shopping jobs with a set of clones under your orders."

Idate said "I wil ltake the shopping."

Naruto nods and creates 50 kagebunshin. He motions to 5 of them and said "you 5 go with Idate to complete these 3 missions. When you finish them Idate meet at the park near the south gate. That is where Kurenai will be at. I want you finished in 2 hours. Understand."

Idate said "Yeah, yeah, its just grocery shoping."

naruto said "Alright. Show me what a Morino can do." as he hands the scrolls to Idate.

Idate takes them and the clones and leaves.

After he was gone Naruto said "Alright, you know what to do." as he grabs the dog mission and left.

Naruto walked up to the Inuzaku house and a growl was heard and Naruto looked over and saw a dog with an eye patch on and it said "**What are you doing here fox boy**."

Naruto said "I wondered who would figure it out first. I have a scroll from the Hokage for the head of the clan. It is a matter to be discussed privately."

The dog narrowed its eyes and said "Why should I believe you."

Naruto said "because I am an alpha and it would be an insult for me to insult another alpha by dishonoring myself with lies."

A female voice said "Well said youngone though why do you look diffent then you should."

Naruto held out his hand and a scroll appeared and said "From the late lord of the family." as he showed the Inuzaku family seal to Tsume who was standing there.

Tsume frowned and said "Come inside but don't try anything. Kuromaru, call 2 sentry for the door and come inside with me."

Kuromaru howled and a few seconds 2 big dogs that looked like Kuromaru appeared and a few yips later Naruto still disguised as Nun Kaze walked inside to the main office.

When they got there Tsume said "Speak boy."

Naruto said "May I put up a privacy jutsu. You clan is well known for its heightened hearing and with what I have to say must not be overheard by any. It could result in a cival war of the village between the clans and the civilians."

Tsume frowned and said "very well but don't try anything else."

Naruto nods and goes through 10 handsigns and the room glows blue a moment.

Tsume said "Now, what is going on."

Naruto said "As hard as you may find this, but on my 4th birthday when I was attacked my bloodline awakened and had an adverse reaction to the foxes chakra that was in my body. Because of it I was thrown back in time. Inside that scroll you will find your late husbands testimony about it when he met with my father, the Yondaime Hokage. I also have a scroll from my father to you whoever the clanhead of your clan was at this time since I did not know if he survived Kyuubi attack when I met my father. I had not intended to be discovered yet and I will have to inform the Sandaime about this since only a handful of people know of it so far. I won't say anything else about that until you read that scroll."

Tsume frowned and said "What bloodline do you have."

Naruto appeared across the room and then on the other side of the room then behind Tsume, then behind Kuromaru and then back in his chair shocking both of them and said "Its the oldest bloodline in existance, predating the demon wars, decendant of Inuyasha."

Tsume growled and said "You know a lot boy you shouldn't."

Naruto said "My father prepared me for when I eventually returned."

Tsume remained silent as she opened the scroll and went wide eyed a moment and said "I see. How is it that I do not remember any of this. I see my own handwriting on this scroll as well as my husbands yet I don't remember writing it."

Naruto said "As I told you, because of my bloodline I had been thrown back in time. I was going completely randomly and my father figured the only thing that could save me from possibly not only destroying myself but the world was the power of a god so when he summoned the Shinigami I was beside him on the head of Gambunta. The Shinigami decided it was to dangerous for the foxes soul and mind to remain in me with my bloodline that he did not realise I had so he removed them from me leaving nothing but chakra alone. He did the same for the infant me of that time also. After that he put a blocker on my bloodline preventing it from jumping me back in time again, even if I have the foxes chakra healing me again. He then said he would correct all the distortians in time I created by jumping around. The only proof I have are items like that scroll...and this." as he summoned a picture and placed it on the desk in front of him.

Tsume frowned even more and said "I can see you there because of your whiskers. I see the Yondaime beside you and myself and my late husband. I have no choice but to believe you. Now tell me, why are you here if you had not intended to be discovered."

Naruto snorts and said "D-rank missions. Dog walking."

Tsume blinked and blinked again before falling out of her chair and burst out laughing. She slowly gets up and sits back down and said "oh this is rich, the fox walking the hound. My ancestors would be rolling over in their graves."

Naruto said "I am currently going by the name Nun Kaze. I humbly request you do not notify anyone else about me besides the Sandaime so he knows you are aware of the situation. When the time comes there will be a few suprises that my father prepared for that will drastically switch the control of the village."

Tsume frowned and asked "What do you mean. You may have proof that you have went to the past but I do not see any reason to not tell anyone."

Naruto held up his hand and another scroll appeared and said "Not even the Sandaime is aware of this yet. It will not be carried out until I officially claim my family name." as he handed it to her.

Tsume took it and opened it and her eyes got wide and she looked at Naruto and said "Do you have any idea what this will do kid. It could cause a civil war."

Naruto said "Now when you add it with this." as another scroll appeared.

She took it and began to read and said "You got yourself a deal kid. I won't tell anyone. How long do you think it will be before this happens."

Naruto said "No more then 10 years at the most. I am already high chunnin but until I reach Kage level I won't take it. In the event of something happening to the Sandaime the Godaime has knowledge of all this already."

Tsume said "Godaime, but the Sandaime has not chosen one yet."

Naruto smirked and said "Yeah he has and shes agreed but it won't be until either something happens to him or when we get ready to use those scrolls."

Tsume said "She...who."

Naruto smirked pulling out the Shodiames necklace and said "A little slug."

Tsume eyes got wide knowing what that was and she said "I see kid. Your playing dangerous. You do know that right."

Naruto said "Only to those who are my enemies. I have 3 beliefs I live by. I will protect that which is precious to me, I will live my life like there is no tomorrow and those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash. I will protect Konoha as long as I live here with my life. I hope to someday have a family her...damn it Idate." as he rubbed his eyes.

Tsume blinked and asked "What."

Naruto sighed and said "My teammate Idate Morino is currently grocery shopping on another D-rank mission with a couple of Kagebunshins. He tried to be a show off and just broke 30 dozens of eggs and destroyed one of my Kagebunshins. I am going to have to go over there and pay for the destruction he caused or the owner is not going to let him out of the store. Be right back." as he disapppeared.

Naruto appeared on top of the store and jumped down and walked in and saw Idate huddeled on the floor looking scared of a man with a broom who was about to hit him.

Naruto said "Oi, mister. Sorry for my teammates clumsyness. Tell me how much the damage is and I will pay for it."

The man turned and glared and said "he destroyed 50 dozens of eggs."

Naruto said "I had only counted 30. The other 20 were from your broom when you hit him. I will split the difference with you and pay for 40. Take it or leave it."

The man frowned and said "fine."

Naruto pulled out a hundred and said "keep the change. Idate, get back to work." as he created 20 Kagebunshins." before throwing a smokebomb.

Naruto appeared back in Tsume office and she asked "Everything ok."

Naruto said "yeah, the manager tried to make me pay for the 20 that he broke when he hit my teammate with a broom. I called him on it but agreed to split the difference and then told him to keep the change out of a hundred for the mess. 50 tip for cleaning up a mess he helped make sure make him happy. Now where were we."

Tsume glanced behind Naruto at Kuromaru who nods and Tsume said "Very well kid. The Inuzaku clan will remain silent about this. You have shown your loyalty to your pack and have not lied to me since you have been hee. I will not speak of this to my other clan members and Kuromaru here is the only one of our dogs who knows your scent and he will remain silent as well."

Naruto said "Thank you. Now about the mission. Where are the dogs."

Tsume said "They are the 2 that replaced Kuromaru at the gate. Neither of them will be going for a walk with you though. They may not know your scent but they will eventually smell the fox in you and speak of it. I have nothing against you personally but what you carry, even if it is just chakra is something my clan has always had a distaste for. It is in our genes. I vow this though. We will not harm you or your pack as long as you do not harm ours. If you earn our full trust then perhaps we will let sleeping dogs lay. Do you understand."

Naruto raised his hand in a fist and Tsume and Kuromaru watched as blood slowly began to fall from it and Naruto said "I have been betrayed in my life. I never betray my friends and allies. I will earn you trust and respect and someday our clans will stand side by side as allies, friends and form a stronger pack. I swear this on my blood and my life."

Tsume held her hand up and blood fell from it also onto the puddle Naruto made and said "I Tsume, head of the Inuzaku clan herby witness this oath. If you fullfill your oath then on that day my clan will be honored to join this stronger pack."

Naruto nods and said "Until then, I must go, my teammate Idate just finished delivering shopping and we have to go help our other teammate with babysitting 3, 4 years old."

Tsume asked "Where is your instructor."

Naruto said "My instructor was a man by the name of Rokushou Aoi. He dishonored himself in my eyes before he refused to continue to teach us. I have made an agreement with both my teammates and the Hokage where I am leading the team for the next month myself. If I fail my team I will surrender being a ninja ever again. Aoi is a man I do not trust. He does not care for his comrads and only cares about his own personal strength. What shall I tell the Hokage about the missions since you do not want me to walk them."

Tsume said "I will inform the Hokage the dogs were not ready to be walked as I had previously thought so he will not hold it against you."

Naruto took the scrolls and the picture and said "Thank you lady Inuzaku and thank you also Kuromaru. I will take my leave and please remember, I am currently Nun Kaze. Naruto Uzumaki is not in the village right now."

Tsume said "I will remember young one. Now go."

Naruto bowed and left.

After he was gone Tsume said "So what do you think."

Kuromaru said "The young one is interesting. I since he is an alpha and a strong one at that. If he fulfills his vow both our clans will prosper from this I believe."

Tsume nods and said "I believe so as well."

Naruto soon found Idate and said "I see your finished. Lets go help Kurenai."

Idate said "Why did you show up at the store. I was handling it."

Naruto said "idate. I am team leader. If I see one of my teammates in danger it is my job to help them."

Idate frowned and soon they both made it to the park.

Kurenai was on a blanket under a tree with the 3 kids all asleep and Naruto smiled a little and after checking on his clones asked "So how was it."

Kurenai said "Alright. They tired themselfs out easily so it wasn't much work. One scraped his elbow but a quick bandaid fixed that."

Naruto nods and said "My clones are nearly finished with all the missions. We got about an hour before these kids are due home and then we have those 3 weeding jobs."

Idate asked "How did the dog walking go."

Naruto said "The dogs were not available like they originally were planned to be so Tsume-sama said she would notify the Hokage and it won't count against us."

Idate asked "Then if you didn't walk the dogs what took so long."

Naruto said "I had to wait first to speak with the client and then after being notified about the mission being cancelled I had to come help you, checked the progress of my other clones and picked up these." as he pulled out a scroll from his weapon pouch and unsealed a tray of sandwiches.

Idate frowned and took one and Naruto asked "are you related to the Uchiha Idate."

Kurenai coughed as she was taking a bite and Naruto glanced at her and she waved her hand and Idate said "No, why."

Naruto said "Because if you keep frowning like that your face is going to get stuck like them."

Naruto said "Anyways, while we eat I wan't to know do either of you know the tree walking excersice."

Kurenai said "Yeah, I do."

Idate said "I do as well. My brother taught me."

Naruto said "Good, then when we begin water walking it will be easier." as he took a sandwich and began to eat.

Naruto picked up a second one and said "So, heard the story about the Uchihas who defected from their clan before Konoha was founded."

Idate glanced at him and said "No, why."

Naruto said "Oh, I recently heard the history of it and how it was done. I found it interesting."

Kurenai asked "Really, why was that."

Naruto said "I always like to know the past. The past is what shapes us and makes us who we are. If we are not careful the past will repeat itself and possibly destroy us." as he looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai said "I'm not hungry any longer."

Naruto said "You know, I bet that history I meantioned a few moments ago, the one where the Uchiha defected. I wouldn't be suprised if someone has done it also since the village was founded.

Kurenai looked away and Naruto thought "_so I was right, she made Rins eyes a totally unique color so odds are the other Uchiha were as well but Tsunade said only thier decendants. Does that mean Kurenai is a decendant of the Uchiha."_

Kurenai felt Naruto eyes on her and she said "I think we should take the kids home."

Naruto said "Yeah, your right. I think we should just each pick up a kid and carry them since there still out." as he bent over and picked up the biggest of the 3 kids.

Kurenai picked up the girl and as Idate picked up the other boy a clone grabbed the supplies and the blanket before following team 8 to the kids homes.

After that they went and quickly weeded the garden and went to the Hokage office around 5pm.

When they got there Naruto said "Mission complete sir."

The third said "Good job Team 8, I see your faith was well placed Kaze. Tsume-san has also informed me of her knowledge of the mission and stuff."

Naruto said "good, good, we wont be taking any missions tomorrow sir. We will be working on chakra control tomorrow."

The third said "Very well, have a good day all of you and you pay recipt will be ready in 2 days."

As they were leaving Naruto said "Hey Kurenai, can we walk together."

Idate frowned and left and Kurenai fidgeted a little and said "Sure." as she took Naruto arm and began to walk toward the training grounds.

Naruto said in a soft voice "Your a decendant, aren't you."

Kurenai frowned and asked "How did you know."

Naruto sighed and said "the eyes."

Kurenai said "Same as Rin huh."

Naruto frowned and said "So you know huh."

Kurenai said "Yeah, when she told me about what Tsunade did to her I knew right away. I figured out also who she use to be and who her parents are as well."

Naruto asked "Are you going to reveal it."

Kurenai said "No, if I did then it could reveal me also."

Naruto asked "So do you have them."

Kurenai said "No. As far as I know I never developed it. My father either. He told me that since we dont embreed like the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan we would eventually breed it out Its been 4 generation of my family since then though the rest of my family died near the end of the last great war. A strike team from Iwa came and poisened them. My mother was pregnant with me at the time and died after birth."

Naruto frowned and looked at Kurenai and said "Sorry to hear that. My mother also died shortly after birth. Anyways even if you never awaken it then you can still prove your dreams to not only yourself but those who doubt you and those who hurt you."

Kurenai sighed and said "Your to damn good at linking things together Kaze. I mean only you know I want to prove myself to others about that...but also that I been hurt."

Naruto asked "So, want to talk about it."

Kurenai said "When I was little I was put in the custody of an elderly woman. As I grew up she treated me like a slave. Turned out all she wanted me for was my family inheratance. She would belittle me with her words calling me weak, useless, trash. Once the money ran out she threw me out on the street. I started doing odd jobs like babysitting and I earned enough money to get a small apartment. Since then I have been working hard to prove myself so I can rub it in her face."

Naruto frowned and asked "Who was she if I may ask."

Kurenai said "Elder Koharu Utatane."

Naruto snorts and starts to laugh and said "Man life is totally fucked up. The more I learn about you the less I realise I do know. I know nothing about you or any woman for that matter." as he flopped down against a tree.

Kurenai asked "Why is that."

Naruto said "I will write about my life one day and let you read it someday. Kurenai...by the way, have you figured out my clue yet."

Kurenai said "No. It doesn't make any since"

Naruto said "Really, I thought it made perfect since."

Kurenai said "Your anoying, you know that."

Naruto asked "And your beautiful, you know that."

Kurenai said "god I hate you. Every time I get mad about something you compliment me and blow it away."

Naruto smirked and said "I guess my charm is to much for you...anyways, as I told Rin a long time ago, I see her as Rin only, I see you as Kurenai Yuuhi. I know a little secret about you and you know a little secret about me. I will keep yours and you keep mine. Its a way for us to grow trust for each other."

Kurenai said "So, why was Idate shoe covered in eggs."

Naruto laughed and asked "You saw that."

Kurenai nod and Naruto explained what happened. After walking her home he then retired for the night.


	13. you don't know jack

The next day when Naruto got to the training ground he saw Idate there and he looked around before closing his eyes and bit his lip. After opening his eyes he looked around and thought "_no genjutsu. Hmm, Shes late."_

Idate said "So...how are we going to do this and wheres your girlfriend."

Naruto smiled and said "Well, your going to be learning water walking form Jack."

A voice said "Whose Jack." and both turned and Naruto instantly looked up at the sky and thought "_god didn't bless texas, he blessed her."_ before looking at Idate who was passed out and then at Kurenai who was wearing a 1 piece bathing suit that hung to her body perfectly. She was just stepping out of a pair of shorts that she had covering her bottom.

Naruto said "You don't know Jack."

Kurenai said "No."

Naruto smirked and he pulled out a scroll before biting his thumb and smeared it on the scroll before he jumped out of the way.

As smoke came off the scroll Kurenai was looking curiosly and Idate started to awaken and then he blinked and asked "Why the hell is there a monkey here."

Naruto smirked and threw a small 2 foot long whip on the ground by the money and he said "Kurenai, Idate. I would like to introduce you to the meanest Son of a Bitch you will ever meet. He used to be a pirates mascot before he went midevil on them and took over the ship. I should also meantion two things. One, he can understand human talk perfectly and can think as good as we can."

Idate who stood up asked "Whats the second thing."

Naruto had his colt 45 appear and he pointed it at the monkey before a loud gunshot went off and the bullet went through the monkeys head making Kurenai scream and Idate pale.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and said "You monster, you killed him."

Naruto smirked and said "Look again."

Kurenai looked and blinked and scrunched her nose as his head reformed and Idate stepped back and said "Its a demon."

Naruto said "No, just immortal."

The monkey grabbed the whip and pointed it finger at Naruto who was starting to back up and it cracked the whip and motioned for Idate and Kurenai and Naruto said "Alright alright. How many."

The monkey held up 3 fingers and Naruto said "Um, listen. Jack here basically just said hes giving you 3 hours to learn to water walk. If you don't do it by then he will use the whip on you and trust me. He will."

Idate said "you speak monkey.

Just then the whip cracked against idates ass making him yelp and jump and Naruto said "No, I just learned the hard way what he means. He just told you to move your ass or else."

Idate rubbed his ass and said "Right, so how do we do this."

Naruto said "Channel chakra to your feet..."

The monkey screeched and held up its hand and Naruto sweatdropped and said "But thats harder."

Jack tried to hit Naruto with the whip and Naruto said "Alright, Alright. He wants us to channel chakra to our hands and walk on the water with them. To much you blow off, to little and you fall in...and times already counting." as they looked and Kurenai asked "where did he get a watch."

Idate screamed "hey, thats my watch."

Jack screached and Naruto said "That reminds me, his official motto is take what you can and leave nothing behind. If he thinks you have anything of value, he will take it."

Naruto then flipped over backwards onto his hands and began to walk out onto the water.

Kurenai frowned and did a handstand before she walked out and fell after a few seconds.

Idate looked at Jack and said "Give me my watch."

Jack put it around his arm and walked to the water and threw it in the water and screached and motioned to Idate and then the water before smiling.

Naruto snorts and said "He just told you that you want it, go get it."

Idate said "I hate your monkey." as he stood on his hand and tried to walk on the water only to fall after the first step.

Naruto who was still standing on the water said "hes not my monkey. He just accidently hitchhiked with me on my travels. I keep him for stress relief. You don't know how good it feels to blow his brains away...don't even think it smartass." as he looked at Jack who was looking at Kurenai.

Jack then looked at Naruto and then Kurenai and motioned to Naruto and then Kurenai and Naruto said "Yeah, shes my woman jack, leave her alone."

Kurenai lost her control and fell into the water and came up sputtering and said "What. What the hell do you mean I am your woman."

Naruto said "Trust me, Right now your my woman."

Kurenai said "No I am not." as she got out of the water and walked onto the shore and set down.

Naruto said "Don't blame me later then." as he closed his eyes and the water underneath him slowly started to spin.

Jack looked at Kurenai and walked over to her and motioned to her and Naruto and she said "No."

Jack smiled and reached up and Kurenai screamed and said "YOU FUCKING PERVERT." and a holster with Naruto colt 45 landed by her feet and Naruto said "I warned you."

Kurenai grabbed the gun and pointed it at jack and seeing how Naruto did it earlier she fired 5 round into the monkey.

Just then ANBU arrived and saw Kurenai holding the gun and the body of the monkey on the ground and the one with a horse mask asked "What the hells going on here."

A screaching noise could be heard and everyone looked at the monkey came back to life and the ANBU said "Its a demon, kill it." as he went through handsigns and shot a fireball at Jack.

Jack screached and he grabbed his whip and then started to beat the shit out of the horse masked ANBU with it before jumping on him and began to beat him.

Idate sweatdropped and said "How long do we have to finish this."

Jack who was still on fire turned and held up 2 fingers on one hand and made a choping motion with the other and Naruto said "2 and a half hours."

Kurenai seeing what happened blinked and said "You know...I really do feel better after shooting him."

Naruto said "Now you see why I told him you were mine. If your taken he will leave you alone but if he thinks your single he will grope you."

Kurenai crossed her arms across her chest and said "You could of told me."

Just then a whip hit her ass and Jack screeched and she said "Right, sorry." as she jumped on the water and then fell in before standing back up and onto her hands.

The other 3 ANBU members all watched Jack beat the shit out of the horse masked ANBU and Naruto asked "That reminds me, why is it when I beat his ass yesterday and jack beat it today are you 3 sitting back doing nothing."

One in a cat mask said "Hes an Uchiha who thinks hes better then everyone and doesn't care about the rest of us. The only reason hes in ANBU is because the Clan head throwed a fit about it."

Kurenai frowned and Naruto said "Oi, Jack. He gots treasure."

Jack stopped attacking and blinked before reaching into the ANBU weapon pouch who he was sitting on and pulled out a kunai and put it to the ANBU throwt and screached holding out his hand.

Everyone sweatdropped and Idate said "FUCK ME, hes a thief."

Naruto said "Pirate. At least he don't rape, pillage when he plunders anymore."

Everyone blinked and blinked again and looked at Naruto and Kurenai asked "Rape."

The ANBU said "Pillage."

Naruto said "Yeah, As I told my team earlier, he use to be a captian of a pirate ship. He would have his men steal all the treasure from whoever they were attacking, bring all the women to his cabin and burn the ship or the town to the ground."

Everyone paled and Idate asked "What did he do with the people."

Naruto said "Well, the men he would either have join his crew or die and the women would have to let him feel them up and fullfil a few joys he got from having women excite other women and leaving them unfulfilled while he ate fruits off their breast."

Kurenai turned to Naruto and asked "How the hell did you come across him."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Um...I kinda was on board a ship he attacked. I had 2 choices. Join his crew or walk the plank. We were in the middle of the fucking ocean and I wasn't for sure where to go so what do you think I did. I fought him until I lost. Thats how I learned hes fucking immortal."

Idate began laughing and said "You got your ass kicked by a monkey."

Jack ear twitched and he jumped off the ANBU and began to attack Idate.

The ANBU screamed "You will hear about this." in a threating mannor.

That was when everyone sweatdropped as Jack took some blood from Idate and whipped it on his left arm and a rippled dagger appeared and Naruto said "Run."

The Horse ANBU started to back away in fear as Jack charged him.

Kurenai asked as screams of pain filled the air comming from the woods "So...do you have any more little hitchhikers."

Naruto said "Um...a few."

Kurenai shook her head and got back to work.

Jack came back a little later carring all the Horse ANBU cloths, mask, weapons, other items being dragged behind him.

Naruto asked "Is he still alive."

Jack made an Ok motion with his hands and Kurenai asked "So...why did you have him come out of that scroll."

Naruto said "Look at the progress you and Idate made. You both completed the excersice in the time limit. The little bastard may be a pain in the ass but he gets result."

Kurenai asked "So what now."

Naruto sighed and said "Now...this." and before anyone could blink Naruto was holding Jack by the tail and he was trying to claw Naruto and was screeching and Naruto said "Quick, get the scroll I unsealed him from and put it under him."

Kurenai hurried over and grabbed the scroll and as she set it under jack Naruto dropped him and he screeched before flipping Naruto off and was instantly absorbed by the seal. Naruto grabbed the stuff jack took and put it over the scroll and dropped them also to be absorbed."

Kurenai blinked and asked "What was that for."

Naruto said "The little bastard and I have an agreement. If I need his services then he will work for me as long as I keep his treasures safe. If he finds that something is missing then he takes it out on me later so I just made an infinate storage scroll. The only way he can come out is with my blood and his stuff comes out with my chakra.

Idate who was sitting weakly on the shore asked "So what the hells next. Having us sell our soul to the devil so we can learn a jutsu."

Naruto said "Nope. Now we..."

Kurenai and Idate leaned forward waiting and Naruto said "Swim."

Both facefaulted and Kurenai asked "What."

Naruto said "look, this is to help with our reflexes, stamina, and endurance. I want each of us to swim from tree line." pointing to the ones on the south end of the training ground before pointing to the north end "To treeline and when you get there I want you to drift back with the current to the south one and then swim back up stream again. This will give you time to relax between trips, give your muscles resistence in the water and also make it where if you think about it a way to increase your stealth."

Idate blinked and asked "How."

Naruto said "Simple, supose your on an mission to sneak into an enemy camp that is by a river like most bandits do. If your splashing in the water and making noise they will hear you but if you learn to drift in the water silently while ready to fight you could take out an enemy who is refilling the camps water or drift by the camp taking a count on the enemy numbers. That way if there are shinobi in the group they won't detect your chakra being used and give you a better chance of not being noticed until its to late. Rivers are hard to set traps for because of the water and fish and other things that swim in the water."

Both Idate and Kurenai thought about it and Idate frowned and said "I guess that makes since. I never thought of it."

Naruto said "Well truth be known, I didn't either. I was forced to learn to do that from a group of special forces in my travels. They were trained to get into places unnoticed...I still think I should have shot my CO back then and went AWOL"

Kurenai shook her head and got in the water and slowly started to drift down stream and then when she hit the treeline she started to swim upstream.

Naruto jumped in and did what she had but then Idate and Kurenai both noticed when Naruto was swiming up stream he wasn't making any noise. Idate who jumped in at that moment observed Naruto and tried to mimic it and so did Kurenai.

Naruto then made a noise as a fish jump up and slapped him in the face and both kurenai and Idate burst out laughing. Naruto smiled and drifted back down stream and Idate asked "why did you go back to the begining."

Naruto said "I made a noise. If I can't show you and Kurenai it can be done with no noise how are you both suppose to believe me. It also forces me to improve myself."

Kurenai then made a noise in the water and drifted back and started over.

Idate sighed and said "I guess if your both doing it. I have no choice." as he started over.

Naruto smiled and they started working on it again and again.

Over the next 4 hours they made drastic improvements and Naruto said as he stepped out of the water "Good job both of you. Tomorrows Saturday so I want you each to work on your own development tomorrow and Sunday to rest with no training. Meet back here on monday at 7 am. We will do 3 missions a day and then train after that and on thursday we will do a mass mission day and see if we can do more missions ourselves with less of my clones. On Friday we will have no missions and work on team training like we did today. Next week will be more chakra control by wire hanging and taijutusu practice."

Idate asked "What about jutsu."

Naruto said "Don't worry, we will cover jutsu soon."

Idate asked "How do you know so much that we don't and yet you say your younger then us."

Naruto said "I was forced to learn a lot of things to survive when I was younger. Those are the things I will be teaching you to survive. Now do you both understand what I want you to do the next 2 days."

They both nod and Naruto dismissed them and after Idate left Kurenai asked "What about our date."

Naruto said "Well if you still want to go meet here at noon tomorrow and remember to bring a dancing dress but tomorrow morning try and practive your own studies."

Kurenai nods and said as she slipped on her shorts "See you tomorrow then." as she kisses him on the cheek and runs off.

Naruto sighed and threw a smokebomb on the ground and was soon back at his house and started to relax and thought "_women."_


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Naruto walked onto training ground 8 wearing a pair of black low rider pants and a white shirt with waves crashing onto a beach and Kurenai was there in a pair of black shorts and a blue T-shirt that was twisted to show off her belly and a small bag on her shoulder.

Naruto thought "_damn, shes hot. I know she looked good when she was older but damn...wait...what the hell am I thinking. I can't be thinking like that. I am just doing this for some fun. I don't like her...do I...shit. This is bad,...oh shit, shizunes going to kill her if she thinks I like her. Had a hard enough time last time convincing her I wasn't interested in girls yet."_

Naruto smiled and said "You look nice. Ready to go."

Kurenai blushes and nods and Naruto turned around and in a puff of smoke he was replaced by his older visage of Nun Kaze wearing the same cloths.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and tried to dispell it and said "You need to teach me that."

Naruto said "Maybe. Right now only 2 people know how to do it. Me since I created it and Rin. Ready."

Kurenai nods and Naruto places his hand on her shoulder and dropped a smokebomb.

As the smokebomb cleared they were gone and a pair of eyes narrowed after they were gone and a hand touched the person shoulder.

When Kurenai blinked again they had appeared in Naruto kitchen and Rin was there in a pair of hig huggers black jeans and a red shirt that had slits across her back area and she said "Ready to go when you are." as she grabbed Naruto shoulder.

The next thing Kurenai knows she in a hotel room and she blinked and looked around and saw the room has been used when suddenly a female screech was heard and all 3 turned to look and she saw a black hair girl about her age dive onto a bed and grabbed the sheet off of it and wrapped it around her.

Naruto quickly turned around and said "Sorry Shizune."

Just then the door at the other end of the room opened and Kurenai said "Holy shit. It really is Tsunade." as she looked at Naruto.

Tsunade smiled and said "Oi gaki, you here for another go."

Naruto said "Yeah bachan. I brought my friend also. You already know Rin. This is Kurenai, Kurenai, this is Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune and both of you should know she doesn't know the real me. She knows me as Nun Kaze but knows that I time traveled."

Tsunade snorts and said "So whats so special about you that my grandson would bring you here."

Kurenai eyes got wide and said "Grandson."

Naruto said "Unofficially that is. Were not related by blood."

Tsunade looked at him and then at Kureani and said "The gaki and I have a history together. I won't tell you what as its private for only me and him and we have an agreement so I see him as my grandson I never had. Shizune over there is like the daughter I never...Shizune, why are you wrapped in a sheet." as she looked at Shizune.

Shizune was red and walked slowly toward the door Tsunade came out of before walking backwards and tripping on the sheet before quickly crawling in the room and slamming the door.

Naruto asked "Safe." with his back still turned away from where Shizune was.

Tsunade said "Safe."

Naruto turned and said "I need a doctor before we head out."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Whats up."

Naruto frowned and glanced at Kurenai and said "I think I am having a side effect to my jutsu."

At this all eyes locked on him.

Tsunade asked "What kind of side effect."

Naruto said "Personal, something that shouldn't be happening."

Tsunade said "Rin and...Kurenai was it. Bathroom now." both girl looked at each other and then at the door Tsunade was pointing at that Shizune had entered and went in and a loud screech was heard before the door closed.

Tsunade walked over doing a few handsigns and touched the door and said "They cant come out."

Naruto did some also and the room glowed and said "Silence jutsu up."

Tsunade frowned and asked "Alright Naruto, whats up."

Naruto said "I noticed right before we came here my body is reacting like a man body should."

Tsunade asked "And whats wrong with that."

Naruto said "Im 6. Remember. From what mom told me I should be able to be effected the way I was."

Tsunade frowned and she said "Strip and let me check you. Your right, you physically shouldn't be." as she watched Naruto strip and she raised an eyebrow and said "That shouldn't be there either." as she notices pubes.

Naruto said "What the hells happening to me."

Tsunade said "Calm down and lay back on the bed. Let me run some test on you and see whats going on. How long have you had this shapeshift up."

Naruto said "This particular one about 20 minutes. My other one the past 2 years of and on only changing when I come to gamble. I haven't used my real look since that day you and shizune saved rins life."

Tsunade began to run test and she said after a few minutes "Go into your other form."

Naruto did and Tsunade ran some more test and she stood up and said "Alright, I think I know what has happened but I need to test it. Get dressed and step out of the room."

Naruto sighed and god up and got dress before leaving the room.

Tsunade walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and said "Alright you 3, come on in here a moment."

Shizune who was now dressed came out along with the other 2 and each of them blinked and Kurenai asked "Where is he." as she notice he was gone.

Tsunade said "Outside. Rin, I need you to lay on the other bed. I need to run a test on you and see if you are having the same effects as he is before I explain things."

Rin frowned and layed down and Tsunade handed a sheet to Shizune and said "Both of you hold that up to give her some modesty because I need to do a pelvic check on you Rin.

Rin blushed along with the other 2 girls and after the blanket was being held up making a divider Tsunade had Rin pull up her dress and began to check her.

After a few moments she said "Alright Rin, pull it back down."

Rin did and asked "So whats going on."

Tsunade sat down on the bed and had them let Naruto back in and she said "Well, every test I ran showed that both you and him are now actually the same age as Shizune and by looks I would say Kurenai as well. How old are you." as she looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai said "14, why."

Tsunade nods and said "Yeah, just like I thought. It appears your jutsu does more then change your physical and possible gender gaki. It appears to also age those organs it changes. Your heart, lungs, and other major organs are all the right age but you reproductive organs have all been changed to the age you appear. When you had your adult body it made you 25 in my guess, your now 15 I would say and Rin is 14 as well."

Naruto said "So are the effects perminate and do they only go one way. I mean can it be possible to say make yourself younger. I ask since you use your genjutsu to make yourself younger if I taught it to you would you age back to that age."

Tsunade said "Possible but my heart and other organs like that would still be my right age and may not be up to the streign of it. Thats the problem of creating new jutsu. Theres always the possibility of side effects. I would advice keeping this on a strict need to know basis on this jutsu for now. If either of you have any side effect let me know and I will check it. In time after we have more data on this I can probably list all the effects this jutsu has."

Kurenai asked "Can I ask a question. Why is it your all so interested in him being the age of us right now. I mean hes a teenager right."

Naruto frowned and said "Kurenai, I said at least a year, Rin is actually 2 years older then me."

Kurenai eyes got wide and said "Wait, if shes 2 years older then you then that means your only 6."

Everyone shook their head yes and Kurenai fell on her ass and said "But..."

Naruto said "Remember though, my real body is only 6. My mind is actually closer to that off a 20 year old or better. I truthfully don't know because I jumped so randomly and it was different. I hope this doesn't change your feelings of being friends with me."

Kurenai sighed and said "This is going to take some getting use to. I mean I been kissing ..."

Shizune screamed "WHAT." drawing everyone attention.

Naruto thought "_oh shit."_

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and asked "Whats wrong."

Shizune said "He told me he wasn't interested in women yet when I..." as she went red and shut up.

Kurenai blinked and looked at Naruto and then Shizune and said "So let me see if I got this straight, he told you he wasn't interested in women and he been taking me out."

Just then both girl felt someone grab thier hair hard and pulled them to their feet and Rin said "Now shut up and listen to me before you both get into a cat fight, or I will shut you both up with my fist." as she let go of their hair.

Both glared at her and Rin said "There is a lot of shit that happened to Kaze that neither of you know. I mean while we all 3 have at least had some form of childhood, his was completely destroyed when he was 4 because of his bloodline. Because of why he was hated and attacked in the first place he has had no friends until me and him got together and had to live day to day trying to survive without being killed. Yes hes has a 6 year old body that he can shapeshift with a jutsu. Yes he has a lot of secrets that he doesn't want to burden you with because he hates seeing others suffer because of him, yes he told you that he was not interested in girls Shizune because you were flat ass drunk, dancing on a table, nude when you tried to rape him that night all the way back from the club and into your hotel room and he told you that so you and him would not ruin the relationship you are forming together as either friends or something else one day before he knocked you out and locked the door before crashing on the floor.

The same goes for you Kurenai, yes he has dated you sort of by showing you a common interest you both have in literature and the theatrics, yes he has let you kiss him because he likes to feel normal in his life and yes he asked you to come dancing tonight with him because he wants to make friends and see where it goes from there.

The same goes for me, we act like siblings at times but other times we get close as well because he is just that type of person, he likes to help people be happy. Even if it cost him his own so don't go all catfight, bullshit like that because the truth of the matter is hes fucked no matter what happens. He either hurts a friend or possible something more someday or he finds someone who can help him later with the shit he has to put up with. Right now all he is trying to do is get precious people in his life to share his life.."

Both girls looked a little emberrased and Kurenai thought "_I guess she right, hes never tried to be forward besides showing he cares as has been working on building a real friendship and possible relationship._

Shizune thought "_damn it. I know shes right but I saw him first before this bitch did."_

Tsunade snickered catching all 3 of theirs attention and said "Sounds like you can pick them kid, I mean you have a full assualt brawler who can't make up her mind if she wants to be a sibling beside you or on top of you, a medic nin that wants to play naughty nurse with you while she tries to figure out her own life and then you have from what I can tell a genjutsu mistress in training who wants to evolve her world around you while trying to show the world shes can give as good as she can take."

Naruto said as he had his eyes closed and his arm over his head "Tell me about it, I have seen the world with only a handful of people and I have seen the world with billions and the only thing I can conclude from it is this, Women hold the real power in the world. They can crush a man or make a man, either by hatred, love, vengence, or support. All I want in life is to someday stop hidding myself, make my parents proud, start a family with the woman or women that love me along with lots of friends to share the good times and bad and lead a nice peaceful life for my decendants to follow in my steps. Is that so much to ask."

Shizune asked "Wait, what do you mean women."

Naruto looked up and through half lidded eyes and said "Odds are by the time I actually turn 15 the council will done here about my bloodline and will turn me into nothing but breeding stock since I am the last and only male with it. That is why I am trying to find friendship with each of you now because odds are if I don't find someone to share my life with by then they will saddle me with some bitch who doesn't care about me, only what she can get for being with me. Now your wrong on the last part about Rin though, shes not interested in me right now, at least not like Shizune and Kurenai might be but I am not going to just jump into bed with either of them bachan. I will wait till I find love and acceptance before I do that. I've been with a woman before that was taken from me. I have had every friend I ever had taken from me and now I am just trying to make some new ones that won't be taken away hopefully. That is why I am keeping so many secrets." He then got up and went to the rest room

Rin blinked and said "Wait a minute, how did you know I was only 8 years old." as she looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai frowned and said "I'm a decendant of the same clan. When you told me your story I figured out right away who you were. Kaze figured it out but been keeping my secret since I am keeping yours."

Rin frowned and said "Your not going to tell anyone...are you."

Kurenai said "No. Why would I."

Rin smiled and said "Good, I kind of got a date tomorrow and..."

Kurenai blinked and said "With who."

Rin blushed and said "Iruka-kun."

Kurenai snickered and burst out laughing and Rin frowned and Kurenai waved her hand and said "Wait, I am not making fun of him or you. Iruka a good guy, its just that Iruka always like older women. I mean he had a crush when we were younger on the chunnin who taught flower arranging in the accademy."

Rin sighed and said "I told him I was 13 Kurenai. I am trying to get as far away from anything Itachi related as I can. Even know I still have nightmares about my father coming and killing me. If this jutsu I wear makes me that old I will keep it up for the rest of my life so I can have a normal life. Besides, I won't be the first woman to lie about her age. Am I Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Keep pushing Rin. I will rememer it when I give you your pap-smear." with a smirk.

Rin paled and Kurenai asked "Would...would Kaze also be willing to do that. I mean..."

All 3 women said "Yes." answering her question.

Kurenai sighed and said "Is his past really that bad."

Tsunade said "Kurenai, I won't lie to you. The secret the kid is keeping are enought that could throw the entire world into the next great shinobi war. The reason he hated, the truth about his parents, the power of his bloodline, where hes from and why its all hidden are more then anyone should bear...I think what happened when he was 4 might have been the best thing for him. It gave him a chance to get the skills he needs to survive. Now he just has to get his body to that level. Where is he anyways now Rin."

Rin said "According to him, low chunnin if he doesn't use his trump cards."

Tsunade nods and said "So hes still got a ways to go then."

Kurenai looked down and the bathroom door opened and Naruto came out all 3 girls were looking at him and Naruto had changed into his adult form and said "Alright, give me all your money."

Kurenai watched as the other 3 women did and she said "Um, I don't gamble."

Tsunade held out her hand and said "Bullshit, you have 300 on you right now."

Kurenai blinked and asked "how do you know that."

Naruto said "Tsunade known as the legendary sucker for several reason, 1 she sucks at gambling." earning a glare "2 is because she can smell who has money a mile a way and can sucker them out of it, and 3 I heard from ero-sannin was because of this little trick she did with her..." as he was sent into a wall by Tsunade punch.

Kurenai screamed "Kaze." as she ran over to check on him and he said "ooo maelstrom." as he shook his head and slowly got up.

Kurenai asked "How are you ok, that should have killed you."

Rin said "It takes a hell of a lot more then that to kill his ass. Trust me, I know."

Kurenai shook her head and thought "_file it away in ask later file."_

Tsunade held out her hand again and Kurenai frowned and turned around and reached between her breast and pulled out her money and she asked "Are you all sure he can win. I mean I don't have that much money."

Naruto sighed and flippped out 2000 and said "here, if I lose your money this is a garuntee, you will leave with at least 2000. Deal." as he held out the money.

Kurenai bit her lip and said "No, If I am going to see your luck for myself then here, its all or nothing." as she handed him the money.

Naruto smiled and said "Good girl, now come on. As he walked to the door.

After they left the hotel Naruto who had Kurenai on his left arm and Shizune on his right asked "Whose got the high rollers right now bachan."

Tsunade said "Are you ever going to quit calling me that."

Naruto said "nope."

Tsunade said "Regals Fortunes. They taken 2 million off of me in the past 3 days."

Naruto said "Damn. Alright lets break them." as he lead the group to the gambling den.

As they were about to enter Naruto glanced to his right and frowned and said "Damn him." as he walked in.

Kurenai looked confused at Naruto and followed in after him and Tsunade glanced where she saw Naruto eyes dart and frowned as well and thought "_Jiraiya, you shithead, your out whoring around when your godson needs you."_ as she walked in after the rest of the group.

Kurenai went wide eyed as she heard whispers of "**its him, chaos is here, call the spotters."** and thought "_he was serious about that."_

Naruto sat down at a table and said "Its been a while Greaves."

The man across from naruto said "And you as well Kaze. Come to lose."

Naruto snorts and said "Hasn't happened yet. Lets play."

Kurenai watched as Naruto bet everything on one round and she bit her lip and she blinked when naruto won and thought "_ok, hes lucky so far."_ and she watched as he did it again, and again and again and again and thought "_ok, his luck is unbelievable."_

She watched as he played for an hour and he said "Alright, thats all for today." as he reached for the money.

Greaves frowned and said "You broke the bank again Kaze. You got to at least leave us with something to keep the doors open."

Naruto smirked and said "The Hall, I want the title to it. In exchange I give you 10 percent of my profit today. Take it or leave it."

Greaves frowned and said "What are you after Kaze. I mean you have taken 36 halls in the past year. What are you using them for."

Naruto said "Thats my business. What I do with them besides dancing is my secret."

Greaves frowned and waved his hand toward a man in the corner who left and and he said "Fine, you got a deal. I have no choice but to accept or else I will be ruined."

Naruto then began to count out and said "2 million, 10 percent of my take. Title." as he held out his hand.

A few moments later the man who had left came back with the tittle and greaves signed it and gave it to Naruto and Naruto grabbed the rest of the money and it disappeared as he held it and he said "Alright, lets go get some lunch ladies and then you all can get ready for the dance a little later."

Kurenai asked "Kaze, what was that about back there. I mean whats with the title."

Tsunade said "I will tell you when we go back to change at the hotel. Lets go eat."

Naruto said as they walked out "You ladies go ahead and order, Rin, you know what I like. I got something I need to check out real quick." as he looked around.

Tsunade frowned and grabbed Kurenai arm and said "Don't worry, he will be there in a moment." as she began leading the 3 girls away.

Naruto waited until they were gone and he walked toward an ally and put his hands together and was covered in smoke and he now had black hair and green eyes and weighed around 230 lbs wearing cloths like Tazuna wore. He then walked out of the ally and walked toward a brothel and walked in and sat down on a couch and 2 women walked over and said "Hello handsome, this your first time here."

Naruto said "Yeah, a friend of mine recommended this place."

The taller woman said "really, whose your friend."

Naruto said "Scless Sacrat." this is a little joke, S-class Secret, reverse the vowels.

Both ladies looked confused and Naruto patted his pocket and said "Shit, I left my wallet back at the hotel. Be right back." as he got up and left toward a hotel and then went down a side ally.

A few minutes later Jiraiya walked by the alley and looked around and said "Mile east of town." as he walked on like he was looking for something.

Naruto left out of the ally and back the other way and then quickly BBB outside of town.

A few minutes later Jiraiya walked into the clearing and asked "Alright. Who are you and how do you know my code."

Naruto said "Lets just say a little birdy told me for the moment. I have some info you may want and you have something I want."

Jiraiya asked "Really, what might that be and who are you."

Naruto said "Chaos. You can call me chaos for now. As for what it is, Akatasuki."

Jiraiya said "Never heard of it."

Naruto said "Fine, be that way, I mean. I thought I could share with you the info I had on them and you could share what you have on them with me. We both have something we want to protect that thier after. Me, someone I care for, you...your godson."

Jiraiya eyes got wide a moment and took a stance and Naruto said "Relax, I don't care about the boy. In fact I wish him luck, I mean he hasn't been seen in the village in 2 years now after he was attacked at the age of 4 by the villagers. Of coarse you already know all that. I mean with your close personal relationship with him."

Jiraiya asked "What do you know about him."

Naruto said "give and take Jiraiya, give and take. You want info on him, you have to do something for me. Its nothing really. Just something Minato left in my custody. Its getting pretty hot for me to keep it but he gave me instructions on what to do with it." as held up his hand and a scroll appeared.

Jiraiya frowned and asked "Whats with the scroll."

Naruto said "Its a request from Minato to the elder toads. I don't know what it is or how to open it. He just told me to see to it they got this in the event certian things that have happened were to start. He said he couldn't trust Kakashi with it or you. He said that you would have gotten curious and tripped the security seal in it destroying the scroll. He would have given it to them himself but they would have been oblidged to do whatever is in it even if the events that happened did not happen."

Jiriaya frowned and asked "Why should I trust you."

Naruto said "You don't. I am just asking you to summon one of them here and let them decide. For that I will tell you what I know about the kid. Then we can trade info on them. Do we have a deal."

Jiraiya looked at the scroll and after several moments quickly summoned a pair of toads on his shoulder.

The one on the left said "Why have you called us Jiraiyakun. I got supper cooking."

The one on the right said "It will be ok ma, I am sure he has a good reason. Don't you little Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "I hope so. This man here says he has something from Minato for the toads. Something he couldn't even trust to me."

The toad on the right said "Hmm, you say you have something for us."

Naruto bowed and said "Yes Pa toad, I have heard of you and Ma toad from Minato. He simply asked me to deliver this to you personally. He said the content are for only the eyes of yourself. Something about the fate of his son. I have no idea what it is exactly but I saw Jiraiya here in a brothel as I was passing by and since what has happened, happened, I had no choice but to contact him with the code I was entrusted with which brings us to this moment. Will you accept the scroll for only your eyes." as he held out the scroll

Pa looked at Ma and she said "Jiraiya-kun, get me the scroll and hand it here."

Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and stepped back several feet and Jiraiya slowly took it and handed it to her.

Pa said "Now look at me Jiraiya-kun. If it is important to you we will tell you."

Jiraiya said "Yes elder." as he looked at Pa while keeping an eye on Naruto.

Ma looked at the seal on the scroll and frowned before breaking the seal and began to read. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Naruto and asked "Are you him. The one it speaks of."

Naruto nods and she rolled up the scroll and handed it to Pa and said "Look at me Jiraiya-kun."

Jiraiya did but frowned he wanted to know what was going on and Pa said "Very well. Jiraiya, this man speaks the truth. Do not fight him. We will debate this matter and decide to go from there. If what it says is true answer me one question. What is the name of the book Jiraiya put his heart in."

Jiraiya turned quickly and looked at Naruto and Naruto said "The legend of the Gutsy Ninja."

Pa said "Very well, we will debate on this but do not expect us to react lightly."

Naruto said "Of coarse elders and thank you."

Both toads went up in smoke and Jiraiya asked "What was that about."

Naruto said "just finishing what Minato asked me to. By the way, Its a good book, Kushina allowed me to read it."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Alright, a deals a deal."

Naruto said "the Kyuubi is no longer fully contained as it once was. Because of an awakening bloodline when he was attacked at the age of 4 Naruto had an adverse reaction. I won't tell you what since you will have to ask him but the third Hokage is fully aware of it and does not see any problem with it. The only thing left in the seal now is chakra. The body was sealed in Minato and the mind and soul were taken by the Shinigami when he met him the second time durring the bloodline awakening. I know you wondering what bloodline. For that you will have to ask him. That is all I can tell you on this. Now do we trade a little info on them or do you want to miss out on something new."

Jiraiya frowned and said "None of my spies have told me anything about what you have just said."

Naruto said "None of your spies actually give a damn about the boy. Hell your old teammate Tsunade knows more about him then you do since shes met him."

Jiraiya said "Thats not possible. She never would return to Konoha."

Naruto said "Doubt me if you want but shes back in town right now with Shizune and 3 Konoha gennins and she knows what has happened to the boy but I doubt she will tell you, especially in front of the gennins."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Alright, I will ask her since I know shes been in town a few days. Tell me what you got on them."

Naruto said "1 for 1. Deal."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Deal."

Naruto said "It was founded by Uchiha Madara."

Jiraiya said "thier goal is unknown right now."

Naruto said "Collection and Extraction of the bijuu for what purpose unknown."

Jiraiya said "They wear black cloaks with red clouds."

Naruto said "They also have rings."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Sasori of the red sand is a member."

Naruto said "I know Orochimaru has been contacted and possibly joined. Not sure on if he has or not. Bastard to slippery to get exact details."

Jiraiya said "There are only a few membes."

Naruto said "I know one they are interested in recruiting sometime in the future or possible has already. Kisame of the seven swordsmen."

Jiraiya said "All members seem to be S-rank missing nins so that means Kisame must be planning to defect soon then."

Naruto thought "_shit, I am just telling him what he told me in the future and what I know plus what dad found out...think...got it."_

Naruto said "I know Orochimaru won't stay with them long. Hes already making plans to form his own village."

Jiraiya bit his lip and said "thats all I have on them for now."

Naruto said "I can give you a little more info as a sign of good faith, a few little projects I heard Orochimaru is up to."

Jiraiya said "What do you get out of this deal."

Naruto said "What I get is if I contact you again in the future to get update on them then we don't have to bullshit around and you owe me at least a little more info. Mostly what I want to know is who the other members are so I can protect who I want to protect from them better. Now as for what I found out hes nearly completed a jutsu that allows him to switch bodies. It has a 3 year delay between uses. He wants the Sharingan and is willing to use that jutsu to get it."

Jiraiya asked "How sure are you on this info."

Naruto said "Very sure." as he threw a smokebomb and when it cleared he was gone.

Jiraiya frowned and thought "_he had more info then I do, especially on Orochimaru. I knowed he was a member and Sasori is his partner, I hadn't heard anything about him leaving them though or that he was planning to start his own village. Also the information on that jutsu is not good. Hes been working on it for years but if hes gotten it down to where knowledge is out there about a 3 year time limit hes farther along then I thought. I should chat with Tsunade later but for now, its time for some research."_

Naruto appeared on a roof back in town and he jumped down and walked toward a resturant. When he walked in Rin waved her hand and Naruto nods as he walked over and sat down beside Kurenai and Shizune.

Tsunade asked "So how did your little talk go."

Naruto said "Fine, found out some information from an informant about my family enemies."

Tsunade frowned and Kurenai asked "What is it. I mean if I am your teammate I need to know."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Listen to me each of you. This includes you bachan. If you see someone with a black cloak and red clouds on it, do not fight them, do not question them, Run. Get as far away as possible." as he opened his eyes and everyone saw that he was dead serious about that.

Tsunade asked "I take it thats why you went to see him."

Naruto nods and said "But he didn't know it was me. He will probably come and talk to you sometime soon about his godson."

Kurenai looked back and forward and asked "Who...and who are you talking about."

Naruto said "Jiraiya, the toad Sannin. Bastard a godfather and hes leaving the boy to rot in hell while hes busy drinking, peeping, and sleeping with hookers." with discust in his voice.

Kurenai frowned and asked "Why, I mean why doesn't he help his godson and who is it."

Naruto said "Because I think he secretly gay."

Tsunade who was sipping some Sake suddenly spit it out and began to cough.

Shizune was patting her on the back and Rin was snickering and Tsunade asked "What makes you say that."

Naruto said "Well...the fact he chases Orochimaru ass around more then he does yours, always does his peeking on the mens side of the hotspring, goes to open nightclubs that do their business on public couches instead of private rooms where he can see other men getting off and the last fact..." as he drawed out his last answer drinking some water as all the women leaned forward "he said your sucking ability was second to your third teammate and his tongue."

At this each of the women shuddered and Tsunade cracked her knuckles and said "I am going to kill him."

Naruto snickered and said "Really, well looks like your luck just changed, south by south east."

Tsunade turned her head and smirked and got up and walked out of the resturaunt and a few seconds later each of them wince as Jiraiya was screaming as Tsunade stomped on his balls over and over again.

Naruto winced and said "Its time like this I am glad I can become a woman."

Rin frowned and said "That hurts though. I still remember being a man and being hit in the balls."

A waitress who was walking by heard that and tripped spilling Sake on the table behind them on a candle that soon caught on fire the table cloth on fire engulfing the entire table of fire and soon people were running out and Naruto did a few handsigns and he spat out a bunch of water and put the fire out.

Kurenai looked to Shizune and asked "Is it always like this."

Shizune said "Pretty much, Na...I mean Kaze is pretty much the living embodiment of chaos. It follows him everywhere." as she caught herself.

Kurenai frowned and thought "_thats twice someone has said Na as part of his name. Lets see, hes 6 years old so that means he was born the same year as the Kyuubi attack but the way they talk he could be born from another village...but they could be lying. I doubt Rin would have made it to another village when she ran into Kaze...Hmm, lets see what I know, hes 6, born the same year as Kyuubi attacked, hated for some reason and was attacked at age of 4. Met his parents when he went back in time durring the time of the Yondaime and...wait a minute..."_

Everyone had notice her facial expression changing after Shizune near slip and Tsunade sending Jiraiya out of town by air before returning and sitting down and Rin said "I got 50 says she figures you out Kaze."

Naruto frowned and said "No bet, shes smart as she is deadly, just ask Jack."

Kurenai blinked and looked at him noticing everyone looking at her and said "What."

Tsunade said "I will take that bet, shes close but she hasn't figured it all out."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and asked "What are you all talking about."

Naruto said "Rin here thinks you figured me out. I know you have enough clues to now since you know my real age and have heard my real name nearly said twice. Add that in with the things I have done or said and its only a matter of time."

Kurenai frowned and said "I don't know. I was actually thinking of something else."

Tsunade snorts and said "Bullshit, the only time I see someone facial expression change that much so quick is when you find out your lovers cheating on you, you realise you might be pregnant, you realise you been cheated or when you suddenly realise the truth of a puzzle you been trying to solve. I doubt your seeing anyone right now or recently so that takes care of the first 2, you said you don't gamble so that most likely takes out number 3 and that leave only the last one. So lets see if I won or not. Did you figure it out."

Kurenai looked down and said "I think so. If I am right then the clue he gave me about the controlled chaos and something about going where the wind blows and sleeping where the waves crash. If hes who I think he is it also explains why he was trusted with a birth certificate. Its his"

Naruto said "And if I am that person, does it change anything. I mean I am the same person I was yesterday, the same person today, the same person who you first met at the accademy. Does my real name or looks really matter to you. Are you shallow like fangirls or do you still want to be my friend, teammate, and possibly someday in the future maybe something more."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and said "Answer me one question. Can I shoot that damn monkey again."

Rin snorts and burst out laughing and Naruto smiled and said "Now theres Dulcinea." as he poured him a shot of wine and everyone blinked and Kurenai asked "Where did you get that." motioning toward the wine glass he now had.

Shizune asked "Whose Dulcinea."

Naruto said "Dulcinea is a character from a book that both Kurenai and I have read. As for how I got this, I have another knickname I earned from my first sensei. The number one, hyper active knucklehead suprise ninja. You may know me the rest of my life but you will never know everything about me."

Tsunade thought "_true. Hmm..."_ and said "So gaki, what do you think about the future, what do you see for us."

Naruto shot her a glare and said "Don't know. I don't think about the future when I drink. Only the present and the past." as he sipped the glass of wine.

Everyone at the table looked at him like he was crazy and Kurenai asked "What the hell, why do you drink."

Naruto shrugged and said "Lifes to short not to enjoy the pleasures that comes with it from time to time." as he reached beside him and pulled out a tray that was in the booth beside him with 4 glasses of red whine and he said "Here you all go, 12th century french wine. Hmm, I say it was around 600 years old when I got it though." as he finished the glass before making another glass for himself and softly smelled it with his eyes closed.

Each of them looked at him and Tsunade reached over and she smelled it age blinked and said "Strange, I don't detect hardly any alchohol in it."

Naruto said "Thats because unlike other products this wine was allowed to age inside a bottle after the grapes that had been picked on the night of a full moon and were crushed by virgin maidens, streigned of all impurities by monks before it was blessed and stored away never to see the light of day again normally for 20 years. This wine was made for Royalty." as he smirked as each woman had thier eyes looking at the glasses.

Rin said "And why are you drinking this NOW."

Naruto smirked and held out a scroll and unrolled it and said "As you can see, the ones with an x on those seals are the ones that are empty. While I was exploring the cellar of an ancient castle I had been touching and entire rack full of these when my bloodline activated and you can guess the rest."

Shizune said "But there are hundreds of seals there."

Naruto said "416 actually. I figured a bottle every 6 months or so would last me the rest of my life and leave a few to any family I might have when I pass on." as he took a bite out of his rice and beef that had been delivered.

Kurenai asked "How do you know how the bottles were made."

Naruto said "To the french wine making was everything. Especially those for royalty. I heard stories about how strict they were about it. If the grapes were bruised then they destroyed the entire inventory. If there was to much water in the grapes then they were throwed away. If a maiden was found not to be a virgin they executed her and her entire family by public beheading, if a monk was to recite the wrong word in a prayer he was tested for being in leagues with demons by tying him to a chair and lowering him into a lake fully submerged and if he died, his soul was judged by Kami. Those are just a few of the stories I heard. As I said normally this wine was not touched for at least 20 years but the castle had been attacked durring the time it was aging and the people who knew where the secret store room was, was killed so it had not been discovered again until I visited the castle."

Rin asked "And how did you know about the store room."

Naruto looked around and said "Well, when you helped build the castle in the first place you kind of know a thing or 2."

Kurenai shook her head and took the glass and sniffed it and giggled and said "It makes my nose tingle." as she took a small sip.

She blinked and looked at it and said "Wow, thats pretty good. I thought alchohol would taste bitter but this is actually sweet."

Naruto nods and each of them took a glass and sipped it except Tsunade who gulped it and said "Its alright but I prefer my sake."

Naruto stiffened and said "Watch the tongues. We got a toad coming." as he finished his glass before grabbing the scroll with the wine in it and sealing it back inside of him.

Rin frowned and Kurenai asked "What do you mean."

Just then a crash was heard and everyone looked and saw Jiraiya walking in with a limp and a waitress cleaning up a mess she made when she bumped into him and Tsunade asked "What the hell do you want."

Jiraiya said "Hello to you also Tsunade-hime. So I see my information was right, you are having lunch with a gennin team from Konoha."

Naruto snorts and said "Whats up pervert."

Jiraiya glanced and Naruto who was his teenage Nun Kaze self with red and blond hair and he asked "Do you know who I am."

Naruto said "Yeah, your the guy who has his picture posted on half the hotsprings between Konoha and Suna for peeping. Of coarse I don't see the blacked out front tooth or the circles under your eyes or the little thug mustache and gotee."

At this everyone but Jiraiya and Naruto snickered and Kurenai said "Your Jiraiya-sama, the toad Sannin." with mirth in her voice

Naruto said "Hey, your Tsunade-sama old teammate right."

Jiraiya frowned and nods and Naruto asked "We have a bet going on here. Can you help us with it to see if Tsunade won or not."

Jiraiya said "Tsunade never wins kid."

Naruto said "Good, told you, hes gay Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade handed over some money and Jiraiya fell down anime style and Kurenai laughed so hard she snorted before looking mortified.

Rin said "Relax cousin, snorting while laughing is normal. It comes from years of incest." as she leaned over and kissed Kurenai on the lips.

Kurenai brain shut down and Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Well if you will excuse me, I think I need a very cold shower. See you ladies tonight." as he laid some money on the table and got up and left.

Rin pulled back and Kurenai had half lidded eyes as she looked at Rin and Rin smirked and said "Shall we go get ready." as she grabbed Shizunes arm and pulled her up and put her arm around Shizunes waist and the other around Kurenai and lead them away.

Jiraiya was on the ground twitching and Tsunade thought "_damn, I don't know which of them is worse. The gaki and his deception or those 3 girls...sigh, now to deal with the pervert."_ as she kicked Jiraiya and asked "So what do you want."

Jiraiya said "Tell me, when was the last time you were in Konoha."

Tsunade said "Hmm, this last october 10th. Why."

Jiraiya blinked and asked "Why. I mean you said you never would go there again."

Tsunade said "That my friend is my personal secret. If I actually thought you deserved an answer I would tell you but since you prove you don't give a shit about you godson, much less your granson don't question me."

Jiraiya frowned and said "I thought we were never going to talk about that."

Tsunade said "Theres more going on then you can imagine. Your daughter would be rolling in her grave."

Jiraiya said "Don't talk about her like that. You know as well as I do that I thought her mother had died in that fire. Its not like your any better, you leaving your own newborn son in an orphanage because of the scandel it would have caused."

Tsunade sighed and said "I know. I made a mistake back then and could never take it back. We both did but there are things more important then our past. He knows about his parents. Hes met them."

Jiraiya eyes got wide and asked "How."

Tsunade said "That is something you will have to ask him. He may only be 6 years old but his mind is that of at least a 20 year old. Even if he tells you the truth he won't tell you everything. Even I don't know everything."

Jiraiya asked "Does he know about us."

Tsunade said "No. He knows your his godfather but that is all."

Jiraiya frowned and asked "Does this have anything to do with why a man just came to me earlier talking about him."

Tsunade said "I don't know."

Jiraiya asked "What about those gennin, who are they."

Tsunade said "Friends of Shizune. They meet up with us every so ofter since they first met in Konoha."

Jiraiya said "Its not like sensei to let a gennin squad to leave like that. Even for friendship."

Tsunade smirked and said "Its a good thing they got permission from the Godaime then."

Jiraiya blinked and asked "Godaime, who. When did sensei step down."

Tsunade said "That my old friend is something you have to figure out yourself. I must go. I got to make sure Shizunes not popping her cherry right now." as she got up and left.

Jiraiya sighed and closed his eyes and thought "_Iris, if only I had known you had survived. Then our daughter would have known her real father. Forgive me Kushina." _

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya as she left and thought "_you deserve nothing less then the pain you feel now Jiraiya, you so much of a pervert you were with another woman that night when your house was attacked by your enemies. You were not there to protect your wife. She was captured and forced to marry the leader of your enemy to live. How must she have felt when she learned why you really were not there. That was why you arranged the meeting between your stundent and her in the first place. If you could not be there as her father then you could claim to be the godfather of her child. Now that shes gone you want nothing to do with him. You always try to push the emotions of the ones you care for on others after there gone. That was why I never liked you. I realised I made mistakes myself, Minatos father being one of them but I will be damned if I let mine and your mistakes ruin our grandson life now."_


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto had made it back to the hotel room that Tsunade had rented and he was currently in the shower and thought "_What was that about, why did my body react like that. I don't want to seem perverted to the 3, especially after all 3 fully accept me for me." _as he looked down at his body.

Naruto frowned and thought "_its seems my mental state won't let me forget that. Sasuke Chidori is on all my transformations. Hopefully with Rin having a new life Sasuke will as well. At least I know of one more of my enemies. When I return I will have to research Sasori of the Red sand."_

As he finished drying off he saw he had calmed down and got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blue silk shirt. He then slipped on some cologne and a breathmint before he walked out of the bathroom.

As he came out he saw Kurenai sitting on a bed looking down, Rin sitting across from her and Shizune looking in the closet and he asked "So, whats up."

Rin said "She mortified now. My joke was to much for her."

Naruto said "Really. I thought it was pretty unique. I mean most women have thier first kiss with a female friend anyways to see what its like. If it was just for fun or for experimentation and it was not to show effections of love then I would just wave it off as a sisterly kiss. If it was for more then that then you both should talk about your feelings privately. You might not even like men and this can save you a lot of heartache later. Personally I think it was sexy but then again, my first kiss was not something to brag about."

Shizune asked "Really, why was that."

Naruto said "Because it was with Rins brother." as he grabbed his shoes.

Each of the women blinked and blinked again and Rin asked "WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL."

Naruto smirked and said "what."

Rin said "When the hell did this happen, for that matter, how come you never meantioned it before."

Naruto shrugged and said "You never asked."

Kurenai got up and got in front of the door and said "Your not leaving until you tell us that one. I want to know how the hell that happened."

I don't remember when exactly it happened but I remember there was this blond hair girl and pink hair girl were arguing about him claiming him as their prince charming. It was before I was attacked so its all very hazy to remember but I remember he called them annoying or something making one cry and I didn't like it so I got in his face and another kid turned to see what was going on and his elbow shoved my knee out from under me forcing me and him to lip lock. I got the hell beat out of me that day and I learned it was the birth of RFG in Sasuke life. The most horrible thing any man can face. Rabid Fan Girls."

Rin snorts and burst out laughing and Kurenai bit her lip trying to hold it in and Shizune was on the floor twitching. Naruto blinked and said "Um, why did Shizune faint with a nose bleed."

That was it, all tension left the room and Rin and Kurenai both fell on the floor laughing. Naruto smiled and thought "_well that worked. Sometimes the best way to help is to help people laugh. The innocent act works well also. Shizune may be a slush when she drinks but she also has the mental state where anything non-traditional perverted is to much for her. Hinata the same way or...will be the same way. Thats why she fainted around me so much. I was the most non-traditional person ever."_

After Shizune woke up and the other 2 calmed down Naruto said "So, no hard feeling between you or do I need to buy you a gift from kunais and holsters."

At that poor shizune fainted again and the other 2 went red face.

Naruto smirked and said "Pick you 3 ladies up in an hour. Cya." as he bbb away.

Just then Tsunade walked in and blinked at the comatose state of Shizune and the blushing of the other 2 and asked "So, who popped who's cherry."

Kurenai ran to the bathroom emberrassed and mortified and Rin began rolling on the floor laughing.

An hour later Kurenai and the others were dressed when there was a knock on the hotel room door. Tsunade got up and opened the door and blinked and said "What the hell."

There at the door were 4 Nun Kaze and all of them were teenage version except one who was the adult version. Each was wearing the same slack pants and silk shirt except one was black, one was purple, one was red, and one was blue.

The one in the blue said "I am here to pick up lady Rin." who pulled out a blue flower corsache.

The one in white said "I am here to pick up lady Kurenai." which pulled out white lillies corsache.

The one in purple said "I am here for lady Shizune." pulling out violet corsache.

And the one in version with the black shirt said "And I am here for the you." as he pulled out a bottle of sake and a deck of cards.

Each of the women blinked and Tsunade said "So your using Kagebunshin to give us each and escort tonight huh gaki."

The one in blue said "No bachan, there is only one real version here and the other 3 are bloodclones. Like Kagebunshin they transmit all information back to me when dispelled but they take 1/4 of my total chakra reserves to make and don't have to worry about being able to be destroyed with a punch. Of coarse I ask that you don't do any of your super punches because then there will be a huge pile of blood everywhere if the one you punch is not the real me. They all act and think like I would so what ever they say is what I would say or do. I hope each of you have a great evening tonight."

Rin said "I can't tell which is which."

Black smirked and said "You should know better then anyone I train all my jutsu to beat the sharingan. Dad made sure I had a clone that could as well. This is from the forbidden scroll but besides the Hokage I am probably the only person in Konoha who can do them. The sannins could but still. Now lets not delay, I have put a lot of work into this evening so it would be special for each of you. I promise there won't be anything like last time."'

Kurenai asked "What happened last time."

Shizune held her nose and Rin said "Dipshit here took us out to the hall he won earlier in the day and it was Shizune here birthday and so he danced with us and all and like he did with you at the stadium he created a bunch of Kagebunshin and had them turn into couples dancing and stuff but then he changed his appearance and got up on the stage and put on a show dedicating it to me and her." as she began to blush

Kurenai asked "what kind of show."

Tsunade snickeres and said "He create 5 versions of himself, dressed in 5 different outfits and the song he danced to was you can leave your hat on and he did a strip tease for them. He also had the women in the crowd egging him on while keeping the 2 where they had no choice but to stay and enjoy the show. At the end when he was covering himself with only a hat and we thought he was completely nude he threw the hat away and showed he had a small animal hide flap hiding his modesty with a bullseye painted on it and held on by some clear fishing line. Poor Shizune was passed out the rest of the night and Rin here was beating the hell out of him after she recovered and he got dressed and the crowd screaming for an encore. Somehow durring the show people from the village had gotten inside to see what was going on and it turned out when the show was over more then half the crowd was real and they were also asking for an encore."

Black said "What better gift for a present then the one you will remember for the rest of your life."

Kurenai blushed red and said "If you do that tonight I will kill you."

Blue said "Nope, that was just a special gift that night. Shizune was turning 14 and was feeling pretty low since she travels all the time and didn't have anyone special to make it special for her and in some villages thats old enough to get married since its widely believed your an adult at that age in our timeline, god that took some getting use to in the past as at other times your not an adult till your 18 or until 21 to buy alchohol and gamble. Anyways I wanted her to have a great night but I also couldn't leave Rin alone either so I decided a show was in order."

Shizune said "I still can't believe you did that."

Red said "Hey, its a right of passage for some people in history. Fathers take their sons out and buy them a bottle of whiskey and a hooker for the night and mothers place chasity belts on their daughters in others. Just be glad we don't live in some of the tribal regions I been to. Imagine having to sit down while all the women in the village pluck out every hair on you body one hair at a time and if you make a noise then you will forever be seen as a child in the village where you would not be allowed to marry, have children, or even look at an adult in the village, your eyes would always be forced to look at the ground since you would be considered a second rate citizen in your own home. Its not pretty. Humans have a dark history and the way we come up to make it worse a sad sight indeed. Now I believe all this talk is depressing and since nobodies emberrased any longer lets go have a night of dancing and romancing."

With Tsunade

Tsunade took blacks arm and said "Come on ladies, lets enjoy ourselfs. The gaki right, we need to live our lives like theres no tomorrow." as she was lead away. After they were far enough away black said "Thanks for the help back there grandmother. By the way, I heard your conversation with gramps."

Tsunade step faltered a moment and she asked "How."

Black said "The champain glass I left behind. I had left it so I could do damage control after Rin and Kurenai but then before it could dispell you and him set down and I heard it all."

Tsunade looked down and said "I see."

Naruto asked "Can I ask one question. I won't judge you or anything. I saw you in the future as my grandmother and I always will, I know about your pain from losing your brother and Dan. I am glad you have recovered from that for now enough to be in my life. All I want to know is why, why did you leave my father in an orphanage and who is my grandfather."

Tsunade closed her eyes as they walked into a dance hall that had a disco ball and lights set up as well as speakers and she said as they sat down and poured started to drink as cards were passed between them "You have to understand something about my life back then. I was 14 when my brother died. I was already a chunnin having became a gennin at age of 6 just a few months younger then you but the accademy was not what it is now. We were at war back then. The only people in my life were my teammates. We were constantly on the go. Fighting day to day, and after Nawaki died I was lost in the world of pain and suffering. That was when your grandfather and I met. My team and I had been doing hit and runs for about 3 months straight. We were exhausted both mentally and physically. I had taken my wrath out on the enemy for my brothers death."

Black Naruto took a sip and put his hands together and there were several puffs of smoke in the room and the room was filled with couples and some went up to the stage to grab instruments and Tsunade continued after taking a sip herself seeing the others Naruto coming in now "Orochimaru and Jiraiya both wanted to split up and take a flanking move on 3 Iwa outpost that had been holding our line back. We had planned to use our summons bosses to take out the outpost. That was when it happened. The outpost were 20 miles apart each, I had no problem taking out the outpost itself but the problem was that the outpost was due to be redeployed that day I attacked. It was suppose to be hit hard and fast and get out. That was the plan, I wound up fighting 50 chunnin and jounins. I took out around 35 of them by the time I was out of chakra and the remainder of them had no trouble capturing me. The outpost had been destroyed. I woke up bound and gauged with chakra restraints on. We were in Iwa territory and I over heard how I was going to be used as a political chip being the grandaughter of the shodiame to force Konoha into something. I tried to get free and escape but couldn't and I was beaten for my attempts. We traveled for 3 days with me being carried like a sack of potatoes over one of thier shoulders."

Black Naruto clenched his fist under the table and Tsunade said "They had set up camp that night when he came. With the 3 destroyed outpost it made a shift in the defense of Iwa forces. Sensei ordered all men to push forward with the surge to claim as much ground as possible. It was then when sensei found out I had been captured. He pulled 3 units of ANBU which included his best tracker and had them try to track down me. He left clues behind following the trail for the squads to follow and he found me and was able to sneak into camp and free me. He then got me out of danger and the 3 units that arrived shortly after killed them all. He then sent his summon to inform them I was free and to move onto the secondary objectives while he returned me for medical help. I know now I was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder or PTSD at the time. I was scared. I really thought I was going to die. That they were going to capture me again and beat me more or possible...anyways I couldn't take the stress. I hate thinking of myself so weak now but at the time I was weak. Anyways he talked to me and comforted me and with the fear of...that happening I wanted my first time not to be taken by an enemy so I gave myself to him." as she looked down.

Black Naruto reached over and cupped her hand and said "Its alright."

Tsunade smiled softly and said "Thats what he told me when he saved me that day. Anyways I was sent back to Konoha after that. He was sent back out to the front lines and after a few weeks I met back up with my team. Iwa had taken heavy losses but then Kumo did a suprise attack and we were forced back. Konoha was then hit by an early winter and we were forced to pull back. It was durring this time I started getting sick. At first I had thought it was a cold or a flu and passed it off but then I checked myself and found I was pregnant. That was what had me first create my genjutsu I use. To hide the fact I was pregnant. I hid it all the way through. Since winter made it hard to attack and Iwa and Kumo had started tag teaming Suna we held back. I had your father when I was almost 8 months pregnant. Since my family was all dead by this point I kept him secret taking care of him and making sure he would survive. I kept him until he was 4 months old. The war started to pick up again and I knew I couldn't keep him safe from my enemies and they would use him as a bargaining chip so when it came time for me to return to the battle field I made the hardest choice of my life. I took him to the best orphanage in the village at night and left him in a basket with a note telling his name as well as his all the supplies I had gotten to take care of him. With one last kiss I was gone after breaking the door waking the orphanage caretakers. I did not make it back to Konoha again for the next 5 years. By that time he was getting ready to start the accademy. He had a few friends but I couldn't look at him without feeling the hate for myself for leaving him behind and the things I did durring the war. I set up an account for him with every last dime I had and I told sensei that I had seen someone who reminded me of my brother and I wanted to give him a chance at life my brother never had. I then told him your fathers name and saw to it that he had a home for himself and I secretly dropped off scrolls for him every now and then. He quickly advanced through the ranks and that was when Jiraiya finally caught sight of him and observed him. He caught me dropping a scroll off for him and then confronted me about it. He never told anyone else about it."

Black Naruto nods and said "I understand. I know its hard but I don't think dad blamed you. He wasn't that type of person. I don't either."

Tsunade smiled and then said "I guess you want to know who your grandfather was huh. He was a good man, a hero in my eyes, even after his death I still think of him as a hero."

Black Naruto smiled and then the next revelation that would come would forever change his life "Your grandfather was the white fang himself, Hatake Sakumo."

Black Naruto eyes got wide and he gaped a few seconds and thought "_Kakashi my uncle...SON OF A BITCH." _as he said "That has got to be the most ironic piece of shit I have ever seen in my life. My father trained his own half brother, I tricked my uncle into selling me my own family home, my gennin teacher was my own uncle who treated me like shit most of the time."

Tsunade said "The irony was not lost on me that day you took us to the house. Not one bit. I mean you got the future me to trust you with our familes family heirloom, you get your family home."

Black Naruto said "My name is appropriate, controlled chaos."

Tsunade asked "How do you figure its controlled."

Black Naruto said "Well, as you know uzumaki mean maelstrom which can also mean chaos, and Naruto can mean spiral so spiraling maelstrom is chaos that spirals or..."

Tsunade said "controlled. I see."

Black Naruto said "At least I know where dad and I got our spiky hair from if Kakashi is any indication."

Tsunade said "Yeah, it is. Hair that defied gravity."

Black Naruto said "Well, theres absolutely no way the truth can come out. I mean if it does then my whole bloodline story goes to hell."

Tsunade said "Not exactly. You see, when people with 2 seperate bloodlines have children they sometimes form new bloodlines. The white chakra of the Hatake and the Senju wood manipulation. The fact your passing the Hiraishin off as a weaker version of it is actually a possibility. Its nice that you gave me a way out from not having to tell anyone."

Black Naruto said "I see you realised that huh. The question though is would you ever really be willing to tell anyone. I'm known for my unique names for people so nobody will really question when I call you bachan. Its funny I always called you bachan when you are in fact my bachan. I guess instictively I could always tell."

Tsunade said "yeah, and as for the not telling anyone...We will tell everyone the day I take over."

Naruto said "Now just have to wait until then. Huh. That reminds me, Tsume Inuzaku knows that your going to be godaime. Her companion was able to sniff me out because of the fox scent."

Tsunade said "I will deal with it, for now you worry about having a life and figuring out what the hell to do with those 3."

Black Naruto said "Yeah, well granny, its nice to know finally where I come from. I won't forget you when I take over your office and kick you out on the street. I will make sure I put you in a nice retirement home where you can drink and gamble all day."

Tsunade said "Well thank you brat. I will leave you a mountain of paperwork to do." as she bopped him upside the head. Both began laughing.

With Shizune and Purple shirt Naruto

Shizune who was in a purple dress that was very conservative took the corsache and put it on her arm and she asked "how did you know what color my dress was to match my flower and your shirt."

Naruto said "That is trade secret. All I will say is you deserve it."

Shizune smiled as they walked and she asked "Do you promise you won't emberass me this time."

Naruto said "Yes, I wont." with a smirk.

Shizune saw it and thought "_why do I think I am going to hate that smirk."_

As they got there she notice there was already several couples and the band was tunning instuments and she looked at Naruto and then notice Black Naruto in the corner talking with Tsunade and holding her her hand and she asked "Whats up with that. Trying to get fresh with Tsunade-sama."

Naruto said "No, Im helping granny deal with her past so she can move on with her life."

Shizune asked "Why do you always call her that."

Naruto said "Its part of the reason she let me keep the necklace I have. Someday she might tell you but I won't. I respect her to much to say anything."

Shizune shook her head and up on the stage a man said "**I wish to thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you enjoy the show and this show goes out to 4 special ladies tonight. You know who you are so enjoy yourselfs and lets have some fun**." as he stepped back and screamed "**1,2 1234**." and music began to play.

With Rin with blue Naruto

Rin took the flower and said "One of these days I will figure out how the hell you know what color dresses we wear to match the flowers."

Naruto said "Not in this lifetime Rin, not in this lifetime." and thought "_because I see your dress and then rewind time and have my clones set up the hall and get them."_

She shook her head and said "You hopeless."

Naruto said "Perhaps but I'm only hopeless when in the presence of godesses. So, are you still going after Iruka or are you changing your taste."

Rin smirked and said "Maybe a little of both." with a small blush.

Naruto shook his head and said "you will never learn not to mess with a master of verbal inuendum."

They soon made it inside and saw Naruto and Shizune on one area and saw Tsunade and Naruto in the corner talking and Rin asked "So what are you up to this time."

Naruto said "Wait and see, wait and see." and up on the stage a man said "**I wish to thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you enjoy the show and this show goes out to 4 special ladies tonight. You know who you are so enjoy yourselfs and lets have some fun**." as he stepped back and screamed "**1,2 1234**." and music began to play.

With Kurenai with white Naruto

Kurenai took the hand of Naruto and he slipped the corsache on her wrist and she blushed and said "Thank you."

Naruto said "You look lovely."

Kurenai asked as she notice all the flowers and his shirts matched each of their dresses and she was wearing a white dress with flowers going around it "How did you know what color our dresses were. I only baught this earlier today."

Naruto said "Because I wanted to make you each feel special and I can only do that if I have my ways to know you. I was able to find out your dress colors and took in what I believe was your favorite flowers."

Kurnenai blushed and said softly "it is, nobody knew that."

Naruto thought "_I only knowed because I remember Kiba gripping about how you had your team transplant your small garden one day and how they had to take care of the lillies as they were your favorite."_

Naruto then lead her into the dance hall and she said "So how did you arrange a dance here. Is it another of your stage performances."

Naruto said "Perhaps...oh look, the bands about to play." as he pointed to the stage where a man said "**I wish to thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you enjoy the show and this show goes out to 4 special ladies tonight. You know who you are so enjoy yourselfs and lets have some fun**." as he stepped back and screamed "**1,2 1234**." and music began to play.

END MULTIVIEW AND GOTO GENERAL VIEW

As the music began to play Kurenai, Shizune, and Rin all 3 suddenly knew right away there was something wrong.

Naruto smirked and said "Relax and enjoy." to each of them as the women started moving there bodies in a motion that they never knew. Each one began to move their feet and grabbed their dresses and began to move them.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang...**_

As they began to move around Naruto who was singing with the song and began to clap and dance with them.

As the song ended all 3 were panting and Naruto smirked as the music began to play agian in a different song and he ran his hand up thier arms slowly and stepped behind them as he raised thier arm up near his head and put the other by thier stomach and the song started as he was doing this.

_**Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you**_

Girl: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

As he grabbed their other hand and began to spin them as they began to move together as they danced.

As the song ended Naruto lead them to a where Tsunade and black Naruto were at as more music began to play.

When they sat sat down there were 3 panting women all 3 glaring at 3 Naruto and Rin asked "What the hell happened, why couldn't I talk and my body moved like that." as Tsunade smirked and said "Your dead, you know that gaki."

Black Naruto said "I wanted the first 2 dances you 3 had with me to be special. Those 2 songs and dances come from a very long time ago, one is sulsa and the other was dirty dancing. I don't know how well any of you 3 could dance and I doubt any of you 3 have any real experience dancing besides traditional slow dancing. People from now from what I see are not into as much expression of emotions, desires, and passion as they have been in the past. Everyone tries to save face by following the traditional stance and you lose the feel for the music, the joy of relaxing and just having FUN. I thought by doing those 2 at first you can let your bodies actually feel the desire to prove your passion in the dance of the first song and the emotions of love and lust that come from the second song so while I was gone the hour away from you 3 I came here and had the band play those songs while I had a kagebunshin wearing those corsaches dance feeling the emotions and the steps of the original styles. Theres a memory seal stored on them and when the music started to play it made your body remember what the clones did. The reason you couldn't talk is because I didn't talk to myself. Thats the real flaw with doing something like that."

Each of them looked at him and Kurenai asked "Are there any other songs that we lose control of our bodies like that."

Naruto said "Nope, those were the only 2 songs I had time to do, I just wanted to suprise you. They won't work again either even if the same songs were played. It was a one time thing."

Shizune said "I knew I would hate that damn smirk."

Tsunade said "Well, before you 3 go back out there, theres something I want to tell you all."

Shizune asked "What is it Tsunade-sama."

Black Naruto said "You don't have to granny, I mean..." as she placed her hand on his mouth and said "You got that from your mother side of the family, you talk to much." as she took her hand away.

Rin glanced at them and asked "What is it Tsunade."

Tsunade said "What I am about to tell you 3 is something you must never tell anyone. Only reason I am telling you is because the gaki likes you and I figure one of you 3 might have a chance of becoming my granddaughter some day."

Each of them looked at her waiting for her to continue and then all 3 eyes got wide as it him them at what she said. Shizune looked at her date and said "Your her grandson."

Black Naruto said "Yeah, turns out its by blood."

Shizune looked at Tsunade and asked "How."

Tsunade sighed and said "I won't tell the long version again, short version is I was captured by enemy nins and was saved by his grandfather, It was shortly after my brothers death and I was emotionally vulnerable and had a one night fling. We were at war, I got sent back to the battle front after having his father and had no choice but to put him up for adoption, all these years later here we are."

Shizune asked "Did...did my uncle know."

Tsunade said "No, before today only 1 other person knew and that was Jiraiya."

Rin asked "Please tell me you didn't sleep with Jiraiya." looking at Tsunade."

Tsunade said "No."

Rin said "Thank kami, I was afraid he was related to that pervert."

Black Naruto closed his eyes and Tsunade said "He is."

Each of the womens eyes got wide besides her and Naruto asked "Exactly how. I know hes my mothers father but I don't know how."

Tsunade said "I won't tell you, thats something you will have to ask Jiraiya."

Each of them were shocked and Rin grabbed her dates hand and said "Come on, lets dance." as she lead him back out on the floor.

The other 2 Naruto said "Shall we." as they offered thier hands and then lead their dates out on the floor.

Several hours later Naruto took them back to the Hotel room where they crashed for the evening of revelation, music and more.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Naruto woke up on the floor of the Hotel room and he looked over and saw Kurenai and Rin sharing a bed and Shizune and Tsunade sharing one. He got up and went to the restroom taking a quick shower before walking out and noticing that Kurenai and Rin were both awake. While they were taking time to get ready Naruto went out and got some doughnuts, coffee, and orange juice before returning.

Kurenai looked at Shizune and Tsunade sleeping and asked "Should we wake them before we leave."

Naruto who was still in his Kaze look said "No, Tsunade will put you through a wall and Shizunes clingy when she wakes up. Let them sleep. You both ready. I mean I think we got everything. I gave you each your share of the money, right."

Kurenai said "Yeah, but why did I get so much. I only gave you 300."

Naruto said "thats the way I usually work, you know have 30,000. Which when you divide our total starting money of 1,000,000 is .003 percent of the total money. After everything was said and done that is now your portion of the profit. Bachan and Shizune gave me a total of 50,000 so now the have 5,000,000. Rin gave me 10,000 so now she has 1,000,000 Ayame and her dad gave me 7,000 so now they have 700,000 and the rest came from my own money that I baught the hall with plus a nice little profit if I do say so my self."

Kurenai sighed and said "I guess it makes since, but still, thats 100 percent return on what ever they give you. Its just seems impossible. By the way, what are you doing with the halls anyways."

Naruto smirked and said "that is the beauty of it. Its going to be a...secret."

Kurenai said "Hey..." as she waited to here and next thing she knows there on team 8 training ground."

Kurenai said "Damn it."

Naruto smirked and walked in front of her and put his finger under her chin and gave her a small kiss and said "Catch you later."

Rin said as Kurenai was frozen "Wait, If you don't mind I will head from here. I need to do some shopping before I meet Iruka."

Naruto said "Ok, well I guess thats it then. I hope you both had a great time."

Kurenai said "I did KAZE." as she shot him a glare.

Naruto chuckled and said "Well, I guess I will see you monday then, take care of yourself, you here."

Kurenai said "Yes mom."

Naruto smiled and said "Well, I guess I will see you later then." as he bbb away.

When Naruto was gone Kurenai asked "So, where do you live."

Rin said "Sorry, you will have to wait on that. You know more then most about BOTH of us that we don't tell. Just wait a little while and then we will show you. Its just we both have our home as our sanctuary, the one place we both can go to relax and not live in fear. You understand."

Kurenai sighed and said "Alright, I understand."

Naruto when he got back home smirked and closed his eyes and in a yellow flash Naruto was at the toad mountain. He saw the elder toads and grabbed the scroll before he smiled and bbb back to his house and concentrated and he saw time traveling backwards until the moment he went to pick up Kurenai and thought "_its good to know you will except me Kurenai and all but I can't let you know yet. That kiss was goodbye for now. There are to many things to worry about now and your not ready for my enemies. I need to earn your trust and keep you and the others safe from my enemies."_

The day after being reset repeated itself some what the same, there was no discovery about the true age thing with the sexy no jutsu so Kurenai did not learn about him only being 6, there was no meeting jiraiya but thanks to the fact he hid a hiraishin seal on the scroll before stealing it he could go see the toads later. The discovery that Tsunade was his real grandmother was not told nor the fact Jiraiya was his grandfather. Shizune still made a slip about Na being in his name. Tsunade and his clone drank the night away and the dance was still the same except he told them before hand so they were fine with it.

When time got back to today he sighed and thought as he walked into his bedroom and began to change "_so much to keep secret. At least now I can go see the toads to get training like dad asked in his scroll later. I know Tsunade story so now I need to find out his. Thats right, I need to track down info on Sasori also."_

Naruto appeared outside the window of the Hokage office and knocked on the window and the third looked up and said "hello Kaze, what can I do for you."

Naruto said "I was wondering if you can track down some info for me. Kurenai, Rin and I met up with Tsunade yesterday for a day of gambling and dancing and I heard a rumor about something that could be dangerous for me in the future."

The third gave him a deadpan look and said "You really are abusing that sannin travel rights, you do know that right."

Naruto said "Yeah, I know but we all needed a chance to relax a little before things heat up with missions. Besides it might be the last time for a while."

The third asked "What about Idate."

Naruto sighed and said "I don't have his trust yet. If I get it I will involve him more in my life outside of team stuff."

The third said "Very well but make sure you are doing equal time per both as a team."

Naruto said "I am. Don't worry, I am."

The third said "So how was my former student."

Naruto glanced around the room and seeing no one said "You sent them out of the room I appeared outside, didn't you."

The third said "Yes."

Naruto said "Well what I tell you does not leave this room, not even to Jiraiya or the elders. Deal."

The third frowned and nods and Nartuto said "She fine, still living somewhat in the past but after I got her drunk I found out why."

The third said "So she told you about her brother and her lover. I don't see why you wanted my silence on that. Everybody knows about that."

Naruto said "No, I already knew about that. Something else."

The third looked up and said "Really, what if I may ask."

Naruto looked around and said "Did you know Kakashi my uncle."

The third blinked and blinked again and said "I find that hard to believe Naruto. Kakashi did not have any living siblings."

Naruto said "He had one though neither of them knew it. Turned out dear old dad and him were half brothers."

The third frowned and said "How is that possible, nobody knows who Minato parents were."

Naruto said "His mother does." as he sat down.

The thirds eyes got wide realising what he meant and said "I see. That is something I did not know."

Naruto said "Yeah, It also explain my bloodline also. Tsunade told me when 2 bloodlines mix together that it sometimes creates a new one. The fact dads was weaker shows her theory was right."

The third said "I can see why you want this kept secret."

Naruto nods and said "Do not tell Jiraiya or anyone. Tsunade does not know she told me as she was to drunk at the time to remember it. She thought I was my father and asked for my forgiveness."

The third sighed and said "So what are you going to do about it."

Naruto shrugged and said "For now nothing. I am just going to train and go from there. Nobody but Rin, you, and Tsume in the village knows who I really am and only Shizune and Tsunade outside the village. I want to keep a low profile as long as I can and suddenly revealing myself as a Senju and a Hatake are not on the ways to hide list for now. I do got good new for you though."

The third said "Really, what might I ask is that."

Naruto said "I convinced her to become Godaime...later though."

The third fell out of his chair and asked "Please tell me this is not some sort of prank Kaze."

Naruto shook his head and said "No old man. You been like a grandfather to me more then anyone ever has and treated me like a human when others didn't. Even if I have a blood grandfather in the world somewhere you will always be the one I think of as my real one. I know how you hate paperwork and how much you sacraficed for me so I figure the least I can do is help you find a real replacement. Someone you could trust to lead the village right."

The third frowned and said "I see your point and I approve of the decision thought I wish I could have convinced her myself. How soon will she take over."

Naruto sighed and said "Less then 10 years. I will try to get her to accept it sooner but when she takes over she will most likely reveal my heritage. Once that happens I have to be ready for my families enemies or die. Thats why it will take so long. If I can get strong enough fast enough she might take over sooner."

The third sighed and said "I see you realise whats at stake then."

Naruto nods and said "Just keep all this under your hat. I don't want Kakashi to know either. Its not my skeleton to let out of the closet. Ok jiji."

The third smiled and said "Alright, what info do you need."

Naruto said "I need everything you got on Sasori of the red sand."

The third frowned and said "That will take some time considering hes a former Suna nin. Can you give me specifics as to what you heard."

Naruto said "Just whispers mostly, there seems to be someone might be planning to make a run on all the bijuus. Its not concrete info and it came from a couple of drunks. What I heard was Sasori involved. Not positive if its real or not but I believe in the motto, better safe then sorry."

The third said "Very well, I will get that info for you and have it for you when you pick up your next missions."

Naruto said "Yeah, we are going to do 3 missions and then train."

The third nods and said "Very well."

Naruto said "hey, if Tora comes up we want it."

The third fell out of his chair and asked "Why."

Naruto said "I want Idate to become a fast attack person. Get in strike and get out. Kurenai I plan to run support as well as cover fire. Me, Im team leader and tank. I want the Tora mission so I can work on teamwork as well as give Idate a reason to want to increase speed."

The third said "Very well. I will make sure if it comes up you have it."

Naruto nods and said "See you later jiji." as he went to the window and jumped out.

The third sighed and asked "Why does no one use the door any longer."

As Naruto was falling he flipped in mid air and and landed in a small crater shocking those who were nearby with one hand in front of him and he was kneeling.

He stood up and said "Watch that first step. Its killer." as he then began to walk away.

Naruto soon came to Ichiruka and he walked in and said "Another successful business trip." as he held out a bag of money after he unsealed it.

Ayame said "Thank you Kaze." as she took it.

Naruto smiled and asked "So how have things been."

Ayame said "Good, I saw your teammate earlier."

Naruto said "Really, which one."

Ayame said "The guy, Idate I think his name is."

Naruto nods and asked "So what was he up to."

Ayame said "He seem to be upset about something."

Naruto frowned and said "I see. Did you hear why."

Ayame thought a moment and said "No, just that he was kicking rocks on the ground pretty hard and his cheek seemed to have been swollen."

Naruto nods while frowning and said "Right. I will check on him tomorrow since I don't know where he lives. I am still a little tired from last night so I am going to call it an early day."

Ayame said "Well good luck Kaze."

Naruto smiled and said "I don't need luck. I am just that damn good."

Ayame said "Conceeded much."

Naruto waved bye and began to walk through town. As he was walking he sighed and thought "_Wonder whats wrong with him. What to do, what to do. Hmm. I got it."_ as he walked into an ally and bbb away.

When Naruto appeared again he was on team 8 training ground and he smirked and began to set up some stuff for training.

The next day when team 8 arrived Idate asked "What the hell, who put a hug ass metal pole in our training ground."

Naruto said as he stepped out of the woods "I did. Its for training later. For now we have 3 missions. I already went to the Hokage office and got them." and thought "_not to meantion getting the scroll on Sasori and rewinding time again. I didn't know it cost so much energy to travel back though. At least I have all the info and nobody suspects anything. Jiji doesn't know about all that, Kurenai, doesn't know about the real me and everyone else is just as clueless. Timetravel is cool and it gives me the upper hand but I just wish I could travel forward in time. Hmm, never did find what happened to Idate. It had to happen on Saturday and I can't be in 2 places at once."_

Idate frowned and Kurenai was looking at the pole and asked "What exactly is that for anyways."

Naruto said "You both will see later. By the way Idate, is everything ok. I heard you looked roughed up over the weekend."

Idate frowned and said "Yeah, I had a run in with a tree."

Kurenai looked at her team mates and asked "Are you ok."

Idate frowned and said "Im fine. Now what is our mission."

Naruto said "Well, we have 3 mission. One is to move 200 bags of feutilizer to the Yamanka storage shed from a farm outside of town. Another is to do inventory at the grocery store where the eggs were broken last week and our last mission is to capture Tora. The firelords cat. I want us to complete each mission in under an hour so that way when we stop for lunch we will have all afternoon to train. Now we will be doing this mission as a team, each of us will take the role of team leader for one mission each so you each get leadership experience doing it as well as finding out what the others can or can't do. I will not be using my Kagebunshin today because those are cheating you you both of experience and skill. If your mission takes longer then an hour I will take back over so we can finish the mission unless I believe it can be done within a few minutes. Now I will let you chose who is leader for which mission. Chose."

Idate said "I want the first one."

Kurenai frowned and said "I will take the inventory."

Naruto said "Good, then I will take Tora. Since you picked the first mission you will lead us. Here is the scroll detailing the mission." as he tossed it.

Idate caught it and said "Right...um...where is this place."

Naruto said "Well captain, I believe it is 2 miles east of our current location. If we follow the river here it will run right near the farm since they use the runoff for it to make the items we are required to move."

Idate blinked and said "You...called me captain."

Naruto said "Yes sir, the time to be little kids are over. If we want to survive then we are going to have to work together. Since you are the leader of this mission I will follow your orders providing you remember the true lessson here."

Kurenai asked "What true lesson."

Naruto said "I don't know Vice Captain. I am mearly the grunt on this mission."

Kurenai said "Hey, why do I have to be the vice captain."

Naruto said "Chain of command, compared to me, your old."

Kurenai popped him in the face for that one with a scowl on hers and Idate was looking at the details of the mission.

Naruto said "Sir, your orders."

Idate snapped out of it and said "I...alright lets follow the river."

Naruto nods and said "Any formation sir."

Idate looked at Naruto and asked "Formation."

Naruto said "Yes sir, in case we confront enemies."

Idate said "There won't be any enemies. Its in the village and its only a D-rank mission."

Naruto said "very well sir. I trust your orders as leader."

Idate smirked as he began to walk along the river. Kurenai frowned and thought "_Idate, your blowing this. Kaze here has given you several ideas to help you as leader and you have ignored them_." as she began to follow him with Naruto following behind them.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes when Kurenai blinked and began to look around and she said "Sir, theres a genjutsu near here."

Idate said "Probably someone practicing. Come on, we only have an hour and I don't want to waste my leadership chance talking."

Kurenai said "But..." and Idate turned and said "Shut up and follow my orders."

Naruto bit his lip and Idate began to walk again and Naruto thought "_lets see you deal with the death of your teammates Idate."_ as they passed by a puddle and Kurenai jumped back drawing a kunai as 2 men emerged from a puddle and screamed "1 down." as they held a chain wrapped around them and wrapped around Naruto before pulling the chain causing his body to explode in blood.

They then said "2 down." and began to move toward Kurenai who threw her kunai at them as she began to do handsigns before she disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

One said "genjutsu. Weak." as they both put their hands together and said "Kai." as they dispelled it.

Idate who was frozen in spot saw as they charged toward Kurenai and were about to wrap her in the chain when both stopped and said "Mission: Failed." as both went up in smoke.

Kurenai and Idate were in shock and Naruto came walking out of the woods and walked over to the shocked idate before shoving him in the water. He then walked to Kurenai and shoved her also in.

Both teens began to scream from the shock of the water and Naruto walked out on the water and blasted both with KI making them shut up.

Naruto squated down and said "Now. Can either of you tell me exactly what happened back there and why you both failed."

Idate screamed "What the hell. I saw you get torn apart. There was blood everywhere."

Kurenai was trying to think and Naruto said "That was a clone Idate. I had created it and replaced myself to test you. You made several mistakes each. I will start with you Idate. Your first mistake was assuming that because we were in the village and because it was a D-rank mission we are safe. Assumption is the mother of all FUCKUPS. First you disregarded proper proceedure while on a mission when asked which formation we should travel in. Then you ignored Kurenai when she told you there was a genjutsu up and then you froze when you thought I had died which would have cost the lives of your other teammmate. Do you understand me."

Idate was furrious and asked "What the hell. I was captain of that mission."

Naruto said "Well congradulations captain. Your entire team is dead now because of you."

Idate was fuming and bit his tongue.

Naruto turned to Kurenai and said "And you. You knew that Idate was making the wrong choice but you kept quite. You should have pointed out that even if it was a simple mission it can turn out bad. The client could have lied to save money, bandits or rogues could have been passing through the area not even bothering with anything to do with the mission and could have upgraded it all the way up to an S-rank mission. Then when you detected the genjutsu you did notify the others but you didn't try to dispell it. If you had then my clone would still be alive. Do you understand."

Kurenai looked down and nods and Naruto said "Good, now both of you get out of the water. I am taking over for the rest of the mission. We will be traveling in a pyramid formation. Kurenai, you will be in the front, Idate will be on the by the river and I will be on the left by the trees. I am not telling you if there are any more dangers ahead on this mission or the next because I don't know. I created some clones this morning and had them read the mission scrolls and decide what to do. Each day we will do 3 mission and on those mission 1 of them you will each lead. You will have to expect the unexpected and prepare accordingly. Somedays somthing will happen and others nothing will. Now do either of you have any questions."

Idate said "why did you do it to my mission first."

Naruto said "You took the first mission. Your choice had actions. You chose to be leader of this mission because you realise there is going to be carring heavy items on this mission. You wanted to be the leader so Kurenai and I would have to do the hard work while you order us around. A leader does not do that. Anything else."

Kurenai asked "Why did you shove us in the river."

Naruto said "Idate here was frozen in fear of blood and you were prepared to die. You both were in shock so I simply shoved you in the water to wake you up. Now lets go or do I have to bring out Jack."

Both were up out of the water quickly and began to follow his orders. When they got to the farm Naruto walked up to a farmer who was sitting on a pourch and he said "Excuse me sir. Where here to pick up the Yamanaka order for delivery."

The man said "I see, the wagons are already loaded and in the back."

Kurenai asked "Wagons, as in more then one.

The man said "Yeah, there are 3 wagons. Now get."

Naruto walked around and frowned and thought "_ok, this is not exactly what I was planning but it will work. Hmm."_ as he got in the middle of one cart and tried to pull it and frowned and said "Ok, the mission orders did not tell us that there would be 3 carts so we will have to figure out how to do this. We have 3 options that I can see. 1 we can try to load all of this into one cart and all 3 of us pull it. 2 we can take one wagon at a time or 3 we can seal the wagons and move them in scrolls. What do you think."

Kurenai said "If it was simple to seal the wagons why not do that first."

Naruto said "Good question. The reason is because it will take 2 hours to draw the seals to store the 3 wagons. Since it will require more complex seals then the regular one."

Idate asked "What about just loading it all on a wagon."

Naruto said "Well theres the problem of time loading the other 2 wagons onto this one and then actually moving them."

Idate frowned and said "Then we can't do it in under an hour. We have to have more time."

Naruto shook his head and said "There are times where missions have a time limit so we have to be able to do it in that time limit."

Kurenai asked "How long would it take you to draw up a sealing scroll for one wagon."

Naruto smirked and said "About 40 minutes."

Kurenai said "Idate, I have an idea to do this mission but you would have to be willing to help me."

Idate said "But isn't he the leader now."

Naruto said "If her idea can complete the mission better then my plans will, then we will work her plan. A leader has to know when to listen to the advice of his men."

Idate frowned remembering what had happened earlier and said "Alright, whats your idea."

Kurenai said "You and I will transfer the bags from the 2 other wagons to this one while hes drawing the seal. Once hes done we seal it and then we can make it to the Yamanaka in around 10 minutes."

Idate bit his lip and said "Alright. Lets get started."

Naruto smiled and thought "_good job Kurenai."_ As he pulled out a scroll and began drawing the seal.

Naruto watched as the other 2 quickly worked together to move the compost. Naruto soon finishes the scroll and gets up and begins to help. Within 50 minutes total they finish and Naruto activates the storage scroll and the cart and everything on it was gone.

Naruto said "good work both of you. Now we just need to hurry to town and deliver this scroll and unload it."

Idate blinked and said "Unloade it. Wait, what do you mean unload it."

Naruto said "Well, we have to return the farmer his wagon and put the bags in their storage shed. Remember the scroll said that."

Idate slaps his head and Kurenai said "Come on. It won't be that bad now." in panting breath.

Naruto begins running away from the farm and said "Triangle formation, Kurenai point."

Kurenai soon moves up in front of him and Idate behind her and to the right. After 5 minutes of running they made it to the Yamanaka flower shop and Inoichi saw them arrived and said "Hello, you must be here about the mission. I am afraid you will have to goto the farm and get the compost."

Idate said "No, we got it with us."

Naruto held up a scroll and Inoichi said "I see, sealing. Advance skills for a gennin. Well come on out back and store them for me." as he lead them to a shed in the back yard.

Naruto unsealed the wagon and said "Alright, lets do an assembly line. Kurenai, you climb on board and throw them down to Idate. Idate, you throw them to me and I will stack them. Use chakra in your limbs to make it easier."

Inoichi was watching them and he glanced around and asked "Where is your sensei."

Idate frowned and Naruto said "I ran him off. Only cared about power and not about the team. Right now I am leading the team." as he caught the bag and stacked it.

Inoichi said "But whose teaching you."

Naruto said "I was pre-educated before joining the accademy. Classified sir by the Hokage."

Inoichi frowned and asked "really, how many jutsu do you know kid."

Naruto said "4 or 500." causing Inoichi eyes to go wide as Naruto stacked another bag.

Idate said "I don't believe you."

Naruto said "Believe what you want but you seen me use Kagebunshin, you seen me do sealing, you seen me teach you water walking, you seen me do all kinds of things I shouldn't know how to do yet I continue to do so. The Hokage is well aware of my skills and he has enough faith in me to let me teach you so I must be telling the truth Idate. By the way, 1 hour is now up but I am pleased with most of your performance. We still have to capture Tora and do the other mission as well."

Inoichi asked "What squad are you 3."

Kurenai said "Team 8 sir."

Inoichi nods and finish watching them stack the compost. When they were done Naruto walked to the wagon and stood on it before throwing a smokebomb and when the smokebomb cleared he was standing on the ground and the wagon was done. Inoichi was wide eyed and said "I am impressed."

Naruto nods and said "Right team, Kurenai, your up for leader on this mission. Heres the scroll." as he tossed it to her."

Kurenai nods and she said "Its suspose to be basic inventory but with the chance encounter of hostiles Idate, you will take my position in the triangle formation and I will take your since you been to this store recently and should know the way around. Kaze will keep his. When we get there I will contact the client and get the exact mission details. While I am doing that scout for any unusual activity and remember to watch out for traps. Lets move out by rooftops. Go."

Idate jumped up and then Kurenai and Naruto. Inoichi smirked and thought "_interesting team. That blond and red hair kid seems to be getting them working together quickly."_

It took about 10 minutes to get to the store and Kurenai walked in and saw the cashier and said "Excuse me miss, I am Kurenai Yuuhi and my team and I are here about the inventory mission."

The clerk said "Ah, good timing. I recently recieved a shipment from my suppliers and if you can would you stock the shelfs why you inventory."

Kurenai said "Of coarse miss. It will make inventory easier."

The clerk said "Good, go ahead and get started then."

Kurenai said "Idate, I want you to take the first isle, Kaze the second and I will take the third. Take a clipboard and paper here on the counter and line the shelfs up and write down the name and how many cans are in the section they are suppose to be. If there are cans missing write a minus sign and how many are missing so that way we can stock the shelfs faster. After we finish those 3 shelfs we will do the same with the last 3. Now lets go."

As each began to work Naruto thinks "_smart girl, now if only Idate would use his brain."_

Just then several gennin teams came in and began to buy groceries and Naruto eyes suddenly glossed over and he slapped his head and said "I am one sadistic ass." making everyone look at him.

Everyone soon got back to work and Rin saw Naruto and asked "So exactly why did you want us to buy all this stuff Kaze." making Kurenai and Idate both look at him.

Naruto said "I didn't, my clones did. I figured the best way to train my team was to do things that an enemy could do and one of my clones just dispelled letting me know it ordered all these teams to do grocery shoping for me."

A can of peas hit him in the head and he looked over and saw a fuming Kurenai."

Idate snorts and said "looks like shes got her panties in a bunch."

Naruto took 2 steps back and grabbed Rin by the waist and put her between him and Idate.

Iruka said "Hey, let my teammate go."

Naruto said "DO YOU NOT FEEL THAT." as he motioned toward Kurenai.

Kabuto who was near her pushed his glasses up as a dark arora appeared around her and Kurenai jumped up and Rin said "Isn't that..."

Naruto said "Yeah." as they watched her grab Idates nipples and began to twist both of them making everyone wince.

As Idate screamed Naruto said "ENOUGH." while releasing a little KI.

Kurenai stopped as she felt the KI and Idate began rubbing his now bruised chest.

Kurenai said "Fine, we got less then an hour, lets get back to work." as she stepped on Idate foot on 'accident' and went back to her isle.

As the other gennin teams got back to doing their own missions team 8 slowly stocked the shelfs and took inventory. Though it was hard the client was happy.

As they finished Kurenai said "Damn, that was tough. If I hadn't thought to get their groceries from the actual stock instead of the shelves we would have still been in their."

Naruto nods and said "Well that leaves us only one mission and its going to be the hardest one. Catching Tora, the firelords cat."

Idate asked "How hard is it to catch a stupid cat."

Naruto snorts before bursting out laughing and said "Alright Idate, since you think its easy here is what we will do. I will track Tora, when we find her I want Kurenai to use her genjutsu skills to try and trick her and Idate, you will capture her. Alright."

Idate bit his lip and asked "What formation."

Naruto said "Pyramid formation with me taking point and you to my left and Kurenai to the right. You both ready. I wont go easy."

Both nod and they take off by rooftop.

Within 15 minutes they had track Tora to team 7 memorial stone.

Naruto held up his hand and whispered "We only get one chance at this so wait until Kurenai cast her genjutsu Idate."

Idate frowns and nods and Kurenai began to make handsigns and once she was done she whispers something and said "Now."

Tora was laying on the grass when she felt everything around her get quite. She opened her eyes and saw total darkness and could not see. She yawned before biting her tail and jumped away as Idate cried to catch her dispelling the genjutsu with pain.

Kurenai said "No way."

Idate began to chase her and Naruto said "Kurenai, you flank her and I will take be backup for Idate. Move out." as he jumped down.

Kurenai moved to the side of the field as Idate ran around in circles screaming trying to catch Tora.

Naruto began to block Tora path making her to change coarse and that was when Tora turned and went on the offensive. She jumped up and extended her claws and Idate screamed "AHHHH my face." as Tora jumped over him only to land in Kurenai arms.

Naruto said "Good job team. Mission capture Tora complete. Now lets turn in our missions reports and get some lunch."

After a quick lunch of Dango in which Idate frowned and Kurenai giggles about his face that now had several bandaids on it they found themselves on training ground 8.

Naruto said "Alright you 2. I will now explain this excersice. If you will notice there are 60 targets around this clearing and in some of them are 3 sets of 10 color kunais and shurikens. You each grab one of the red, blue or white colored sets and then what we will do is take one of the 3 cord that are hooked to the poll at the top and hook the harness that is on the ground to them after you slip on one. You will then will start running down the pole using chakra and begin running circles around the clearing throwing your weapons at the targets while on the move. Now you will also have to keep channeling chakra to your feet because the chord has seals on it that will make it harder the further you get from the pole and will pull you back toward the pole. When you run out of weapons you will have to run and pull them from the target you hit. You will have to keep doing it until you hit every target with 10 of each weapon. This excersice will not only increase your chakra reserves, your control, you weapon throwing skills but also your endurance, speed, and strength. We each have 10 minutes to try and hit all the targets before we will trade up and the one who did it will rest and recover their chakra. We will do this every day for the rest of the week from noon until 8 oclock at night."

Idate screamed "What."

Naruto said "Yes, At first it will get hard but by pushing ourselves to our limit we can exceed them and become stronger then ever. I plan by the time we become chunnin to have all of our stamina and chakra reserves up to where we are actually jounin level. I want our team to blow away the competition in the exams and show those who have not believed in us and had doubts about us that we are better then they are. I believe that you each have potential just waiting to be released. Now who wants to go first."

Idate said "Why don't you go first."

Naruto said "Alright." as he walked over and grabbed a harness and hooked it up and used chakra to climb the 60 foot tall metal pole and Kurenai said "What about your weapons."

Naruto said "I will get them once I am on the ground." as he grabbed the clip to the rope and then said "either of you have a watch."

Idate glared because jack stole his and Kurenai said "I do."

Naruto said "10 minutes. Ready...start." as he ran down the pole and both idate and Kurenai notice when he got to the ground his feet were glowing with chakra and he ran toward the first target and grabbed the red. shuriken and kunai in it before he let chakra stop and was yanked back to the pole and he released the weapons into another target that he started to run toward and this one had the ones he just throwed and the next set and grabbing the same color again he was yanked back up the pole and they watched as he did it over and over again until he had all 10 shurikens and kunais throwing them at targets and finally Kurenai said "Time."

Naruto sighed and said "37 targets. I still need to improve to get all 60." as he flew back up the pole and unclipped himself before falling to the ground below landing on his feet and said "Thats harder then I thought it would be. Next."

Kurenai said "I guess I will." as she got the harness on and ran up the pole and hooked the cable to her before throwing her watch to naruto.

Naruto said "Ready...go." and Kurenai like Naruto ran for the first set of weapons and got the white ones before she was pulled back and turned her body to land with her feet on the pole and thought "_damn, this is harder then it looks." _as she throwed her weapons at the next target and began running again.

After 10 minutes Naruto said "Time. 17 targets. Good job Kurenai. Your turn Idate." as Kurenai released herself and walked over and fell to the ground and said "That takes a lot of chakra."

Naruto said "Yeap, thats why it will increase our reserves."

Idate ran up the pole and Naruto waited till he was hooked up and said "Ready...go." and Idate started to run and before he got to the first weapon his control slipped and flew back and he screamed "Damn it." as he hit the pole not using his feet to stop from hitting it hard. He then stood up again and took off running.

After 10 minutes Naruto said "Time, 15. Good job Idate."

Idate said "But I was last."

Naruto said "Yes but your control is getting better. Rest for now while I go again and then Kurenai and lets see if we can beat our numbers." as they started to do it all over again.

By the end of the day Naruto got to 43, kurenai got to 24 and idate got to 22. Naruto said "Good job team, tomorrow we will do 3 more missions and and do this all over again."

Idate groaned and Kurenai said "Good, I can already feel my reserves and control increase."

Naruto nods and said "Well see you both tomorrow." as he began to clean up the weapons around the area and Idate walked away. Kurenai began to walk away and stopped and said "let me help you."

Naruto said "Thanks." as they gathered them.

After they were done he asked "Would you like me to walk you home."

Kurenai smiled and said "Yeah, I would like that...Um Kaze, can I ask you something."

Naruto said "Sure." as he looked at her.

Kurenai asked "Would...would you like to go out again."

Naruto asked "As friends or..."

Kurenai said "I...I'm not sure."

Naruto said "Sure but are you ok with it. I mean you know I have secrets I can't tell you like my real name, age, family, and why I was attacked at the age of 4."

Kurenai said "I know. I thought about it after we went dancing and I want to get to know you better. I feel, I feel something for you. I don't know what it is yet but I kind of like it."

Naruto said "Yeah, I feel something also but..."

Kurenai asked "But." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "I feel something for you, Rin and Shizune all 3. I don't know what it is yet. It could be sibling feelings since I don't have any or it could be simple affection or it could be something more. Then there is also the thing I have to worry about when the council finds out I have a bloodline."

Kurenai frowned and said "The clan restoration thing right."

Naruto said "Yeah, how did you know."

Kurenai said "After our date I went to the library and I remember Rin saying something about it and I researched it. I understand that but I want to see what it is I feel first."

Naruto stopped and walked in front of her and put his finger under her chin lifting it up and said "Alright, lets make a deal. We will try dating, nothing beyond simple kissing and cuddling if you want to but if this starts to interfere with your carreer we stop. I know how important proving yourself to the world is and I support that and I don't want to ruin your future."

Kurenai said "I agree but I set the pace. If I say stop we stop. Also when we are doing team stuff we are a team, not a couple. You are to treat me just as you will idate."

Naruto said "Didn't I throw you both in the river today."

Kurenai blushed and said "Alright, I have one last thing. If you decide to start dating either Shizune or Rin you have to tell me and if we are still dating you have to treat us as equals. I don't care if you try to figure out your feeling with them because I can see how much they mean to you so I won't ruin a chance of a relationship with you by trying to tell you who you can or can't be friends with but you have to show me the same courtasy. No lying either"

Naruto said "Agreed with the exception of things I can't tell you to protect you from my enemies."

Kurenai frowned and said "I guess thats the best I can get."

Naruto said "good, care for dinner."

Kurenai said "Yeah, starving."

Naruto nods and he takes her arm and frowns a moment and said "You can come out now."

Kurenai looked at him and she saw as an ANBU in a horse mask jumped down and Naruto asked "What do you want."

The ANBU said "Your going to pay for emberrasing me."

Naruto said "Really, you and what army."

The man said "This one." as he held up his hand and 10 men jumped into the clearing and Naruto frowned and said "Hmm, let me see, 10 uchiha vs me. The odds seem stacked against you."

One of the Uchiha said "You must be stupid kid."

Naruto said "Nope..." as he bbb away holding kurenai and he appeared a few seconds later behind the one how called him stupid without her and said "Just that damn good." as he hit the man in the back of the neck.

2 others pulled out kunais and Naruto appeared in front of one and did an open palm thust into his jaw sending him into the air before Naruto turned and used both fist to punch the other one in the chest sending him into a tree before he had dragons breath appear in his hand and he sliced another uchiha down the right leg making him scream out.

Naruto then appeared agian in front of the horse masked ANBU and put his hand on the mans stomach and he began to scream out in pain as he began to spin back wards thanks to the Rasengan that had been formed inside his armor.

Naruto felt the heat from a katon jutsu so he bbb behind the person sending the justu where he was as forced the mans mouth closed making the flames he was breathing burn his mouth.

Naruto then turned pulling out a kunai and delected 5 that were coming at his back and grabbed the last one and threw both he had at the person who threw them and then as the man jumped away one of them turned into a Kagebunshin who punched the man in the mouth.

Naruto said "ENOUGH." as he saw the others were nervous. He waited a moment and said "I could have killed you all for this but I let you live, return home and get the wounded treated and don't threaten me again. I won't give you another warning." as he unleashed massive KI making one pass out and the other have a hard time breathing.

As the ones who could move started getting thier wounded Naruto bbb away to where Kurenai was in a tree and he grabbed her hand and bbb away again near the village and said "Sorry about that."

Kurenai was gaping and said "That was amazing."

Naruto said "yeah but I shouldn't have done it. I know I will get into trouble over this now...Here, take this." as he reached into his weapon pouch and handed her a gold throwing star.

Kurenai blinked and asked "What is this."

Naruto said "Insurance. If you ever get into trouble you cant get out of channel chakra into that and I will appear. Its got a summoning seal on it that will summon me. I want to make sure if the Uchiha come after you for what I did to them that you don't get hurt."

Kurenai blushed and said "Alright. I know how bad they can get." as she frowned the last part.

Naruto said "Yeah, I guess jack hurt them were it counts, thier pride...I wonder if that was why Idate had that bruise on his face."

Kurenai looked at him and asked "What."

Naruto said "Idate, Ayame told me that Saturday he was walking through town mad and had a bruise on his face. I just wonder if that is where he got it."

Kurenai said "I see. You think they questioned him about who owned the monkey."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, maybe. If so I just wish he would have told me. If I wasn't trained to detect chakra we could have been ambushed back there."

Kurenai said "Yeah, lucky us...so are we going to eat."

Naruto said "Yeah, you must be hungry."

Kurenai said "Starved."

Naruto smiled as he lead her to Ichiruka and then home. As he went to bed he thought "_What a day_."


	17. ends and beginnings

The next 4 weeks flew by for team 8. Naruto had them train monday thru wednesday doing 3 missions a day and then 30 mission a day with the help of Kagebunshin of thursday getting up to 10 missions themselves done. He still does suprise traps that his Kagebunshin set up which don't dispell until after the mission set up so even he did not know when they would be attacked durring mission.

In fact Capture Tora turned into an S-rank mission. Lets see how...

Flashback

Team 8 was walking through the woods and Idate asked "So where is Tora this time."

Naruto said from thier standard pyramid formation on the right "The scout birds I made told me that she was some where in this area but since she destroyed them so I can't find her exactly."

Kurenai who was in the front said "I think that cat is not what it appears. I mean I was talking with Iruka and Rin the other night at Ichirukas and Iruka said Tora disarmed his traps to get by them and next to Kaze here Iruka practically the best trapmaster I've ever seen or heard of. Not to meantion shes figured out about your scout birds and figured out how to dispell genjutsu."

Idate said "My brother told me he caught Tora when he was a gennin also and hes 10 years older then I am."

Naruto said "my grandmother caught Tora also and shes in her late 40's now."

Idate and Kurenai both stopped and looked at Naruto and he asked "What."

Idate said "You never told us about your grandmother before. I mean you told us about Tsunade but you said it was not by blood and does that mean your family is from the leaf village."

Naruto frowned and said "I...My grandmother recently contacted me and informed me we were related. She told me her story about why she wasn't in my fathers life leaving him in an orphanage or mine before now and I forgive her for it because I understand the responsibility she had at the time. Its bad enough I have my fathers enemies and my own to worry about but if people found out about her I would have even more."

Kurenai asked "How many enemies do you have Kaze."

Naruto sighed and said "I have some in every hidden village...including here." as he began to walk looking for Tora.

Before either of the teens could say anything the sound of metal flying through the air could be heard and Naruto screamed "EVERYONE DOWN." as he shoved both Idate and Kurenai toward the ground as he fell himself but recieved a cut on his chest from it as a huges 5 ft long sword came flying through the air and embedded itself in a tree.

Kurenai screamed "Kaze." as she saw the blood and she went to help him but he held up his hand and said "Not now, I will be fine but we got an enemy here."

Kurenai said "But...your right." as she but her lip and Naruto was holding his hand over his chest.

Idate said "stop this man, hes one of your clones and you need medical attention." as they saw a man appear on the sword and he turned releasing a little KI and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. A fresh little gennin squad. I am afraid since you have seen me I can't let you live."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know if he is or not. I don't recognise the guy. Who are you and what are you doing here."

The man said "Well since your about to die I might as well tell you. I am here to assassinate the firelords cat."

Kurenai who had pulled out a pair of kunais asked "who are you and why do you want to kill Tora."

The man said "I am Momochi Zabuza, the devil of the hidden mist village. I came here to kill that cat because the Waterlord is pissed at the firelord because his cat attacked the waterlords dog and sent it to the vet so he wants that cat killed for humiliating him."

Idate frowned and thought "_thats true, brother laughed about it the other day about how Tora kicked the dogs ass a few weeks back."_ and said "But why now, its been a few weeks since that happened."

Zabuza said "Thats why I hate little gennin like you, they don't realise it takes time to get from one vi..." as he jumped away from the tree as several snakes burst from the ground trying to bite him.

Zabuza landed and looked around and Idate said "We should attack why hes distracted."

Naruto said "NO, DON'T." in a commanding voice both had learned to listen to."

Kurenai asked "Why."

Naruto said "The only person I know who can summon snakes is the S-rank missing nin Orochimaru."

Both Kurenai and Idate eyes went wide and a sickening "kukukukukuku, very impressive that you could figure that out so fast. Perhaps I should give you one of my gifts." as Orochimaru stepped out of the woods.

Naruto said "I hate snakes and pedophiles like you."

Orochimaru licked out with his tongue and said "Hmm, perhaps you just need the right touch."

Naruto shivered and said "Kurenai, when this is over dress in your bikini for me. I feel sexually threatened."

Kurenai glared at Naruto and Zabuza said "I don't care what your here for Orochimaru but I have a mission to finish." as he jumped away.

Orochimaru said "I can't have that." as he sent snakes out of his sleaves at Zabuza.

Zabuza cut thier heads off as he landed on a tree and he glared at Orochimaru and asked "What the hells your problem. I have a mission."

Orochimaru said "I have taken an interest in that cat. I believe it is immortal since I chased that cat with my gennin team. I wish to expirement on it to discover the secret to immortality."

Just then Tora ran through the clearing with 30 snakes chasing after her.

Naruto said in a low voice "Idate, grab the cat and haul ass, Kurenai, cast a genjutstu on them and follow idate while I blanked the clearing with Kagebunshins in henge and get the hell out of here."

Orochimaru said "nice plan but it won't work on someone like me." as he sent out several snakes at naruto only for a kunai to come out of the woods and explode before snake shot out of the woods and bit Orochimaru causing him to burst into blood.

Idate said "Screw this, I am out of here." as he took off running.

Kurenai frowned and looked at Naruto who was looking where the kunai came from when moments later Zabuza burst into a pile of blood and Naruto said "Hello Anko." as he glanced at a tree.

There standing on a tree limb was Anko who was looking around before she looked at Naruto and Kurenai and glared and said "Somebody is going to explain what the hell is going on or someone is going to die. Where is Orochimaru."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Sorry about that. My bloodclones picked out 2 random people in the bingo book to attack my team to help us work on our teamwork and skills."

Anko said "Then how did you summon snakes."

Naruto said "Like this." as he shot out his sleave and a snake shot out and Naruto grabbed it before it was covered in smoke showing another Naruto and he said "I mastered Kagebunshin and henge to the point I can do both sealless as can my clones."

Anko looked at Naruto and Kurenai and said "Whats your name kid."

Naruto said "Nun Kaze and this is Kurenai Yuuhi, my teammate."

Anko said "Ah, so your that gaki I heard about. The Hokage talks quite fondly of you."

Naruto said "Um Anko, which one do you have."

Anko looked at Naruto and asked "Which what."

Naruto said "heaven or earth."

Anko frowned as she rubbed her neck and asked "Why."

Naruto said "My father was also a sealmaster. I have his notes on how to remove the heaven if your interested."

Anko eyes got wide and she jumped down to where Naruto was and she said "Can you prove it."

Naruto said "Yeah but it don't come free."

Anko frowned and said "What do you want in return if its for real."

Naruto said "If I can get that gone for you then I want you to train Kurenai 2 times a month."

Kurenai asked "Kaze, who is this and why are you asking her to train me."

Naruto said "This is Anko. Shes a child prodigy who was trained by a Sannin. I know she hates the bastard just like I do since hes one of my enemies. I figured if she were to pick up your training in things I wouldn't know then that would be well worth helping her out. Besides one sannin apprentice has to help another out." causing both girls eyes to go wide."

Anko said "Your an apprentice, which one."

Kurenai said "Probably Tsunade since she treats him as if hes her grandson."

Naruto said "Actually...Jiraiya."

Anko said "Prove it."

Naruto said "Very well." as he bit his thumb and went through the handseals to quickly for either to see and then he slammed his hand on the ground and when the smoke cleared there was a 4ft tall battle toad with 2 swords on his back.

Anko looked at it and Naruto said "Gamakiki, I summoned you to show that I could summon toads. You can go now."

The Toad nods before going up in smoke.

Anko said "Alright kid, I see your point."

Naruto said "Good but don't tell anyone I can do that. The less my enemies know about me the better. Old Hebiteme doesn't know I can summon and might give me the edge I need if I fight him."

Anko said "Kid, your no wheres near his level."

Naruto said "Maybe, maybe not. So do we have a deal."

Anko frowned and said "Meet me at the Hokage office tomorrow at 2 pm and bring all the info you claim you have. If you can remove it then we got a deal."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks. Afterwards lets go out for some Dango."

Anko looked at Naruto and said "You know I am starting to like you." as she jumped away.

Kurenai then hit Naruto over the head and said "Quit hitting on other women."

Naruto smiled and said "Ok. Only you." as he kissed her lips and thought "_I can't believe I was able to fake out Anko with my Kagebunshin henge back there. I guess it helps I know what Gamakiki actually looks like though."_

End flashback

Naruto kept his promise and had with the help of the Sandaime and notes his father made removed the seal from Anko neck since Naruto wanted to originally plan for Sasuke if he got it again so on every other Saturdays Anko trained with Kurenai for a few hours helping her polish off her skills.

Team 8 did the chakra rope run as they call it now on the on the 3 mission day with Naruto up to all 60 targets, Kurenai up to 40 targets and Idate up to 36 targets.

On friday they had tiajustu practice in the morning where Naruto has began teaching Kurenai a combination of 3 fighting styles together for her called **DIVINE FEMALE FURY**. Its a combination of the slave fist style which was created for slave women whose hands were bound, Muay Thai kickboxing and special forces grappling he learned from Lara friends that uses the enemies size and strength agianst them. He has her wearing 20 lbs weights on her legs and 10 on her arms.

Flashback

Naruto stood in front of team 8 on friday and said "now we are going to be working on a new taijutsu style for both of you."

Idate asked "Why do we need new ones."

Naruto said "Because every hidden village uses the same basic style at the accademy and any accademy student could fight you evenly much less other gennin, chunnin, and jounins."

Idate frowned and Kurenai asked "So what will you be teaching us."

Naruto said "I am going to teach you both a different style that I created from different styles. You each will be the only other person besides myself able to use either of these styles. For you Idate I am going to teach the Broken Knuckle Fury and for you Kurenai I will teach you the Divine Female Fury. Both taijutsu have thier strengths and weaknesses. For you Idate will require you to increase your total body speed. You will have to get in, hit hard and get out before your enemy has a chance to recover. For you Kurenai I will teach you a style that will get over the one weakness every woman faces when she fights a male opponent."

Kurenai asked "Whats that."

Naruto said "Attack me and I will show you."

Idate watched as Kurenai went to attack Naruto and he got behind her and grabbed her arms immobilizing her and he said "This is what I am talking about. Every male will try and grab your arms and hands because women try to fight like men and forget their own natural strengths. In this position a man can have his way with you by slicing your throwt, make you beg for mercy or even rape you. That is why I am going to teach you a style that will make you focus on your own natural strength. Your legs."

Idate said "Her legs." in questioning tone.

Naruto said "According to what I have learned women who know how to do it can crush a mans skull with thier thighs, bend steel with thier knees, break bones with thier lower calfs and cause an earthquake with their feet. Think about it this way. A woman using her own lower muscles can shove another human being out of them then they must be damn strong there."

Kurenai was beat read and she said "I hate you. I really, really do. I mean you went from having me feel all great about female strengths to wanting to turn you into dust by being a smartass." as she looked at Idate who was on the ground passed out.

end flashback

Kurenai had mostly from Anko been learning to incorperate her jutsu into her style so she could multitask and keep on the move because a moving target is harder to hit.

For Idate he has been teaching him a style thats a combination of streetfighting, boxing, and kung fu where he goes in hits hard and gets out before the counter attack. Naruto calls it **BROKEN KNUCKLE FURY.** Idate now wears 50 lbs on his legs and 30 on his arms while he has his hands in fingerless gloves with spiked knuckles.

Naruto has each perform the Kata for each style 2 hours with the help of his Kagebunsin telling them when an opening is present or as sparing partners thought neither are close to mastering the styles. He then has them do punches and kicks to a punching bag he made with seals on them so they wont be destroyed trying to build up muscle memory and harden the skin where they wont feel pain when punching or kicking something.

He has also been teaching them a few practical skills like they do the swimming lesson for an hour where they try not to make any noise. They have gone to Rope balancing where they have to walk across a rope 100 ft long each that is connected to 2 trees where another room is conected to another tree and another forming a circle around the training ground and what they have to do is walk on top of one rope using chakra but when the get to the tree they have to walk on the bottom of the rope with chakra. They do this for an hour. Naruto then has them work on hand seal speed where they try to do 50 handseals in under 5 seconds. So far its takes 9 seconds for Kurenai, and 13 seconds for Idate but Naruto is down to 4 seconds but trying to get faster.

Naruto has began to explain sealing to them also and now both can make standard sealing scrolls. For jutsu Naruto has taught Idate, **Katon:Endanfireball, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu Shadow Shurinken technique, Housenka no Jutsu Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique, and Phoenix fireball justu."**

For Kurenai he taught her **Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique **for ninjutsu and for genjutsu that he had gotten scrolls from his mother and the Sandaime **Kokohi no Jutsu - False Place Technique, Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion • Hell Viewing Technique, and Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu - Sly Mind Affect Technique.**

As for the problem with the Uchiha, Uchiha Fujaku himself came to training ground 8.

Flashback

Naruto was doing the rope run with his team when Uchiha Fujaku walked onto their training ground.

Naruto saw him and said "Both of you go ahead and keep training while I see what our guest needs." as he walked over to Fujaku as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

Fujaku who had his Sharingan spinning said "Would you mind removing those so I can see the face of the boy who defeated several of my clan members."

Naruto said "Can you shut off you Sharingan."

Fujaku said "Look boy, I don't have to accomidate your request. I am the Uchiha Fujaku, head of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto said "Only because you killed a doctor and put a genjutsu on your eldest." shocking Fujaku.

Fujaku asked "How do you know that."

Naruto said "We Senju have a way of butting into our Rivals business."

Fujaku said "Your a Senju."

Naruto smirked and said "Tsunade grandson to be precise. Betcha didn't see that one coming did you. By the way. Trying to kill your daughter didn't work. Shes safe and sound in another country right now living her life peacefully without you. Of coarse you can't do shit about it because then your clan would find out the truth and turn on you."

Fujaku said "I will kill you boy."

Naruto said "Doubt it. After all if I die certian information will become public knowledge that would force you at the very least to flee Konoha and perhaps even the firecountry itself. The advisors and the Hokage are watching you looking for any mistakes on your part." and Naruto appeared behind Fujaku back to back and whispered "And I personally have no qualms about ending your life. Now be a good little bitch and make an appology loud enough for my team to hear about your sorry for your clan members action and leave and be sure not to meantion about me being a senju to anyone because if you did they would name me the new Prince of Konoha and when they find out your attacking the villages prince...I think you get the picture. You leave me alone and I leave you alone. You attack me, my friends, or my family and...lets just say you won't live to find out what happened to the rest of your clan. Not to meantion all the information Itachi took with her about your clan when she left. What would happen if the secret of how to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan became public info. Nobody would trust you."

Fujaku who was to shocked to say or do anything by what Naruto had said as well as the speed he got behind Fujaku swallowed hard and said loudly "I wish to appologise for my clanmembers actions the other day when they attacked you and you teammates. I will see to it they are properly punished and thank you for not informing the Hokage of this because I do not wish to tarnish my clans honor."

Naruto said "I accept your appology and hope you have a great day." with a smile on his face.

Fujaku said in a low voice "this isn't over boy." as he clenched his fist and blood fell on the ground

Naruto said "I'll be waiting." as Fujaku turned and walked away with blood still leaking out of his hand

Naruto thought "_stuck up bastard, good thing Sasuke braged to much about that Sharingan to me and what Rin told me is going on in her clan after she talked to the old man. He should lay low for a while."_

end flashback

Now Naruto stood in front of the Sandaime who was looking at them while reading the report an ANBU who watched them train had made as well as the clients and the Sandaime said "Kaze, when was you last mental evaluation."

Naruto said "Hmm, 600 years ago I think. The guy was named freud or fraud or something like that. He said I have hyper social complex with abandoment issues most likely caused by not being held as an infant by my own mother before she passed away as well as anxiety and nervous tendency that manifest itself in the form I can't show proper respect unless I hide who I am. He said the only cure for me was to find a woman or women who would tie me to a bed and ravage me until I forget all about every other woman in my life as they milked me dry."

Kurenai hit him over the head and idate said "You mental and should be locked up. Your always talking about shit like that."

Naruto held up his hand and a piece of paper appeared and Naruto said "Read for yourself." as Idate read it and he said "Holy shit, he said the only medicine you can take is having a blowjob at least 4 times a day."

Kurenai then beat the holy hell out of Idate and the third shot Naruto a look and said "You enjoyed that, didn't you."

Naruto said "What can I say, being hit by women runs in the family."

The third said "Yes, your godfather is a good example of that."

Kurenai finally stopped and Naruto said "So, what is your decision."

The third said "Do either of you feel Kaze has not performed an excellent job as your leader."

Kurenai said "I think he has done very well. Besides Rin I am the most advance female gennin in the village."

Idate sighed as he got up holding his nose and said "As much as I can't stand the guy I talked it over with my brother and he agrees that the training Kaze has been giving us is better then even that of his ANBU and he agrees that I am probably in the top 10 percent off all gennins in the village right now."

The third said "Very well, Kaze. What do you think."

Naruto said "Well, as you probably read Kurenai has been working on water jutsu and genjutsu and Idate has been working on fire jutsu. I am a wind element but I only have about 10 more jutsu for each I can teach them because most of the ones I do are B-rank or higher so after they learn that they will have to find another source for learning jutsu."

The third said "Justu are not really required for gennin teams which is why most gennin teams work on physical skills, and survival skills so they can survive to learn those skills later. The fact your...unorthadox training teaches that in conjuction with the Nin, Tai and genjutsu is very good."

Naruto said "So does that mean you will allow me to continue to train them."

The third said "Yes."

Naruto said "Good, then I would like to request a C-rank mission."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Only if you are accompanied by another team."

Naruto said "What about team 5. I mean Rin and Iruka are a little familiar with Kurenai and I since they meet us every evening to discuss training. I have invited Idate a few times but he prefers to go off on his own as does Mizuki from what Rin said."

The third said "Would you be willing to work with Mizuki. I know what your opinion of him is." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "I told you already how I feel about him and Kabuto. Until they prove otherwise I will trust my instincts."

The third sighed and said "Well perhaps working with him will help you then. I will approve your team to go on a C-rank mission tomorrow. You 3 prepare for a mission and meet at the south gate at 8 am tomorrow, dismissed."

Naruto nods and said "Thanks." as he turned and said "Well you both have the rest of the day off. Use it to prepare for anything you think you might need for the C-rank mission. Most are outside of the village so be prepared for camping as well."

The third nods his head and thought "_for the most part you are doing a fine job Naruto but your relationship with Idate is not improving as much as I would like...but it has impoved a little."_

As Naruto walked outside Idate turned and asked "What is wrong with Kabuto and Mizuki."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Look, I have had to trust my instincts all my life to make it this far. If I hadn't I would be dead now. My instincts have saved me more times then I can count and my insticts toward them are the same I got from Aoi. I don't trust them. I feel like a snake is crawling on my skin every time I see them waiting to strike."

Idate said "Thats stupid." as he walked away.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and said "If your going to say its stupid also save your breath. I know it is but..." as he was silenced by Kurenai putting her finger to his lips.

Naruto opened his eyes and Kurenai stepped in front of him and said "I don't think that way. Idate instinct tell him not to trust you but mine tell me to trust you with my life. I do and that is why I am with you now. If you feel that way about those 2 then you maybe right but at least work with them incase its not them but someone in your past that they remind you of that you don't trust. Ok."

Naruto nods and Kurenai moved her finger and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

A cough was heard making both break the kiss and there was a chunnin looking at them and Naruto said "Right, sorry about that." as he through a smoke bomb on the ground and both BBB away.

They appeared on top of the Hokage monument and Kurenai said "Why do you always bring me up here. I mean the view is great but why here."

Naruto sat down on his dads head and said "My past is here, my present is here and..." as he looked at Kurenai he said "My future is here."

Kurenai blushed and sat down next to him and she asked "when will you tell me everything."

Naruto said "When you can fight my enemies and live. Even I am not sure I am strong enough to fight my enemies."

Kurenai frowned and said "Naruto, I know who you are."

Naruto eyes got wide and asked "What."

Kurenai said "N for Naruto U for Uzumaki and N for NamiKAZE. I figured it out. I am Controlled Choas of Wind and Wave. I figured out your clues."

Naruto eyes looked down and said "I see. I guess I wasn't as smart as I thought I was."

Kurenai reached her hand over and grabbed his hand and Naruto looked over at her and she asked "Can you tell me now."

Naruto smiled softly as he squeezed her hand and said "What do you want to know."

Kurenai said "Well, how about telling me everything starting with why hide and go from there."

Naruto said "Well, I guess the best place to start would be with my family history starting with Tsunade..." and he told her how his father was born, being left, how Jiraiya was his grandfather and godfather, how he was hated by most of village, charged 3 times the regular amount for outdated stuff, told her about how he was attacked at 4 and then started bouncing around time, some of the people he met and what he was trained in and then about meeting his parents, and finally returning back here and then began to get his home and meeting Rin, finding out his henge actually changed his age and Tsunade warning him not to teach anyone else and finally Naruto said "And so I tricked Jiriaya into telling me about someone that I had heard about who are planning to track down all the jinchuurikis and extract the demons which would kill me and the others most likely. I don't know if they can do it any longer since only Kyuubi chakra is left in me. I hope you understand why I been keeping everything a secret and don't hate me for it." as he looked down at the village.

Kurenai who had remained silent through the entire tale said "So why me, why did you go out of your way to try and make me fall for you."

Naruto sighed and said "I know I will never be able to look at anyone my own age as an equal. To much has happened to me so I could never truly trust them. So that automatically meant I would be looking for someone who is more mentally my age if only just that. I know in some ways I seem like an adult but in other ways I feel lost because of not having a normal life and forced to grow durring my jumps so I feel mentally I am around your age thought that is still questionable. As for why you...I don't really know. I feel comfortable around you, especially when I look into your eyes."

Kurenai asked "My eyes, what about them."

Naruto said "I guess its because thier so exotic. I mean it gives you this whole persona of someone who will always be different and can see the world differently because of it. Where most people would look at a glass of water as half full or half empty I think you would look at the glass itself ignoring the water except that its water and picking up the details that made the glass truly inspiring."

Kurenai asked "Is that why you like Rin also, because of her eyes."

Naruto shook his head and said "No. Rin and I both understand each other because we were forced to lead lives that were not who we truly are. She helped me to show who and what I really am as I helped her the same way. That is why at times we treat each other as siblings and other when we act like more. Its like looking at a reflection in the mirror for us. We are the same but different."

Kurenai was quite for several moments and said "I see. What about Shizune."

Naruto said "I think I figured out shes a sister to me. I do like her but not the way I think I should for a romantic relationship. I mean when I kiss her I feel like I am kissing a shadow clone for the most part."

Kurenai nods and said "What are your plans for me. I can tell your always planning ahead so what are your plans."

Naruto frowned and said "Truthfully, perhaps someday ask you to marry me."

Kurenai asked "And if I did not accept."

Naruto looked down and said "Then I would respect your wishes." in a sad voice.

Kurenai smiled and said "Then its a good thing I like you then." making Naruto go wide eyed as she pulled him into a kiss.

After several minutes of kissing they finally stopped and Naruto disappeared and reappeared behing Kurenai still sitting down with his legs on each side of her and he wrapped his arms around her stomach and sat his head on her shoulder as they watched the sunset and he asked "So, why do you like me."

Kurenai thought for several moments and said "I can be me. I don't have to worry about you just wanting to get into my pants or doing it to show your better then me. I know your better then me as a ninja, Hell, you might be better then the Hokage but you don't brag about it really, you just let us know it in a way to show us we can rely on you. I can tell you anything and you don't judge me or treat me as weak or like a trophy yet at the same time you treat me as a princess."

Naruto asked "Because you are."

Kurenai said "And every princess wants to be held by her prince, mine just happens to be the prince of Konoha."

Naruto asked "So milady, tell me about the prince you dreamed about."

Kurenai blushed and began to tell him her childhood fantasy of her prince charming and they talked for hours until both were tired and Naruto took her to her home before kissing her and saying "See you tomorrow hime."

Kurenai said "Farewell my prince." as she walked into her home.

The next day Team 8 was standing at the front gate when team 5 showed up and Naruto said "So what exactly is our mission."

Raidou said "Well, the mission is a border patrol. The police force has reports of a small band of bandits in the area but since we have not had any real proof the Hokage wants us to scout the area for them and gather intel before returning."

Naruto glances at Rin with a frown on and he nods and said "What formation do you wish to work with. My team does standard pyramid mostly."

Raidou said "We mostly work diamond with me in the back and Rin in the front since she has the best scences of the other 2."

Naruto nods and said "Kurenai, you take support in the middle of the diamond, idate, you shall take the left rear and I will take the right rear in a spear head formation."

Both Idate and Kurenai said "Hai."

Raidou said "I see why the Hokage allowed you to take over as captain of team 8. Well you heard him, get in formation and lets head out. Remember, stealth is important on this mission. Move out."

As they moved out Idate was looking right and left nervously and Naruto narrowed his eyes at this and said "Relax Idate, I won't let my comrides die if we are attacked."

Idate frowned and glared at Naruto.

They traveled for about an hour when Rin said "Kaze."

Naruto said "Yeah, 10...no make that 12 of them, high chunnin or jounin level."

Raidou asked "What are you talking about."

Rin said "You sure, I only detect 8."

Naruto said "Theres 4 squads worth, Classic pencer menuever coming in from all sides. I say 3 minutes."

Everyone was getting tense and Raidou said "I don't scence anything. Are you both sure."

Rin said "Yeah, Kaze and I both trained till we can detect even civilians level chakra at distances. Ideas."

Naruto said "Were to open. Clover Cave Plan." as he started to flash through handseals and slammed his hands in the ground and a cave appeared out of the ground and Naruto flashed through some more as water rose out of the ground making it look like a small stream was coming out of the cave and Rin had finished making handsigns and another Rin formed out of the mud made from the earth and water and said "Everyone inside the cave opening." as she ran in while Naruto made a bloodclone.

Naruto said "Kurenai, Idate, defensive formation around the cave opening, Raidou, get your team inside and supress your chakra as best as you can quickly. Rin and I are both heavy hitters so we can find out whats going on while you plan for a counter attack if necessary."

Raidou said "No, my team won't hide."

He then tensed as a voice said "stupider words have never been spoken before." as everyone looked.

Naruto said "hello Fujaku, tell me, how much are you paying Aoi for this little visit." as he looked over his shoulder as Aoi walked out of the woods along with 4 Uchihas including Fujaku and 7 men dressed in prisoner uniforms.

Raidou asked "Whats going on here Uchiha-sama."

Naruto snorts and said "Isn't it obvious, its a trap. The report about bandits was a lie."

Aoi said "Very perceptive of you. As for what I got out of the deal. This." as he held out his hand and the Raijin activated.

Raidou looked shocked and said "Whats going on here. Why do you have the Raijin Aoi." unable to believe all of this was happening

Naruto asked "Tell me Idate, how much have you told them." as he looked at Idate who was backing away slowly

Idate asked "What." as Kurenai looked at Idate in shock.

Naruto said "You been watching for an attack ever since we left the village like you knew something was going to happen."

Idate said "Its not what you think, its just that..."

Kurenai said "You didn't..." unable to believe he would.

Aoi said "Oh yes he has. Hes told us everything about you and the Senju here."

Team 5 minus Rin and Idate all went wide eyed as they looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "Your fight is with me Fujaku, let the others go and I will fight you." as he took a stance.

Fujaku said "Do you think I am so foolish boy. If they leave here then everyone will know how you die."

Naruto shoved Raidou away as Aoi went to stab him in the back and Naruto kicked Aoi in the chest sending him into a tree. Kurenai quickly began making handsigns as the wind blew her body disappeared.

Idate started to back away when Iruka threw a kunai past Idate head hitting a prisoner who was sneaking up on him.

Naruto said "Rin, by the numbers. Get them to cover." as he quickly put his hands together and the clearing was instantly covered in Kagebunshins.

Rin hearing Naruto words grabbed Iruka and Mizuki quickly and shushined inside the cave before she shushined back out.

A prisoner started to scream as a tree appeared behind him and kurenai went to stab him in the neck when her genjutsu was countered by an Uchiha who appeared behind her in a tree preparing to slit her throwt.

A Kagebunshin replaced himself with her driving a kunai into the prisoners head as it went up in smoke from being stabbed.

Kurenai who had fell on her but after being replaced rolled out of the way as several shurikens hit the ground where she had been.

As she was standing up Aoi appeared behind her and grabbed her arms and said "Now little girl, lets see what I can get for you." as he went to grab her breast.

Kurenai acted on instinct using her fighting style did a split forcing Aoi to fall forward as she fell under him and she quickly punched him in the nuts making him scream as she then grabbed the back on his knees pulling them under her arms where his body was forced to go backwards and sliding her upper body and head with his body as he hit the ground her skull hit him in the nuts again as she flipped backwards and her feet landed on both sides of his head and she twisted her legs and a breaking sound was heard as Aoi neck was broken.

Kurenai was wide eyed and she was frozen in place as this was her first kill and an Uchiha appeared behind her with a kunai ready to stab her in the back when Rin appeared between them deflecting the kunai blow wrapping her arm around the mans neck and twisted breaking his neck.

She then as the body fell to the ground turned quickly and slapped Kurenai in the face and said "Wake up or die." as she began making handsigns and breathed out several fireballs at some of the prisoners.

The Kagebunshins who were being used as a smoke screen mostly were distracting the other 2 uchiha and Fujaku.

Raidou who had recovered from being shoved by Naruto away had quickly began fighting a couple of the prisoners as he drove a kunai in the neck of one he received a cut along his arm from another one.

Idate seeing everything going on quickly turned and began to run away.

Inside the cave Iruka and Mizuki were watching what was happening and Iruka said "What should we do Mizuki."

Mizuki stepped back a little and said "We should..." as he hit the back of Iruka neck knocking him out.

Mikuki smirked and said "Do what were being paid to do." as he pulled out a kunai and ran out of the cave heading toward Aoi.

Kurenai who after being slapped began to fight one of the prisoners and Naruto and Rin both headed toward the 3 Uchiha and Rin said "I will take my father."

Naruto said "Be careful." as Naruto split off and began to attack the other 2.

Rin when she arrived where Fujaku was took a defensive stance and Fujaku said "You think you can beat me little girl."

Rin said "Yes father, I do." making Fujaku eyes wide a moment and he said "I see. You betrayed your clan to join the Senju. I knew you were worthless, just like that bitch of a mother. I'll kill you, then the rest of these weakling and then her for giving birth to such a disgrace."

Rin charged at Fujaku who started to make handsigns.

Naruto as this was happening appeared behind one of the uchiha summoning dragons breath slicing his head off from behind as he appeared in front of the other one before he had a chance to react and thrust his sword into his heart.

Naruto looked over at Kurenai and saw her trapping the last prisoner in a genjutsu as Raidou stabbed him in the neck.

Naruto looked around and saw Mizuki over by Aoi body and he looked over at the cave and thought "_wheres Iruka...My clones saw Idate run off...wait, I know..shit."_ as he turned and he saw Fujaku holding a chidori in his hand charging toward Rin.

Naruto was about to react when a scream caught his attention as he looked over and saw Raidou falling toward the ground as Kurenai was falling backwards avoiding the Raijin in Mizuki hand that had just sliced through Raidou.

Naruto quickly threw a hiraishin kunai toward Mizuki and he replaced himself with Rin taking the Chidori in the bottom right lung as Naruto thrust dragons breath into Fujaku neck and out his skull as Naruto body began to phase in and out and then he felt the pull of the Hiraishin and in a yellow flash was betweeen Mizuki and Kurenai as the blood from the chidori was falling out of his chest and his body was still phasing in and out and he went to block the downward slash of the raijin as his own blade slammed it into Mizuki face and skull causing his head to split diagnally as his body began to fall but the Raijin was coming down after being deflected only partially came slicing Naruto right shoulder down his side and comming out Naruto leg causing his entire body to rapidly phase in and out from the electric shock

Naruto having bit his lip holding in the pain from the chidori screamed as this happened as he started to fall backwards and out of insticts quickly resealed dragons breath inside of him as he used his now free hand to try and cover the chidori hole while his right arm was now useless as he fell to the ground making him scream out again as his wounds hit dirt as the electrical current still flowed through him phasing in and out.

Rin at that moment having just saw Naruto kill her father and take a chidori turned as she heard him scream and thought "_no, please no."_ as she began to run to him.

Kurenai who saw naruto appear in front of her and kill Mizuki as he was also hit quickly got up screaming "NARUTO." as she was beside him in a second.

Rin arrived a few seconds after that and Naruto was coughing up blood could not hear what either of them were saying as he watched them try to save him as he felt his body becoming colder.

Kurenai had the moment she appeared beside him began doing first aid with what knowledge she had trying to stop the blood flow as her and Rin kept saying things like hold on, stay here, please someone help as his body was phasing in and out.

Kurenai and Rin both were holding the wounds with thier hands but when he was phasing they would have to pull out because they would fall through his body.

They both looked at each other and at Naruto as his eyes glossed over as his body phased one last time.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and thought "_what happened."_ as he raised his hand to rub his face and he blinked and looked at his hand and thought "_what the hell, my hands are...small." _as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror noticing he had no wounds and thought "_damn it, I am 4 again which means I am back to square one"_ as he closed his eyes and a tear fell.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto sighed as he appeared in his mind and looked around in there and his eyes went wide and thought "_wait. Where are all my other stuff. The things I had back at...oh no, please tell me it came back."_ as he bbb to the inside of the Hatake clan house and blinked and fell to his knees as he thought "_no...all my pictures of mom and dad, all my pictures of my time with Rin and Kurenai, all gone. All my money, all my scrolls that I had here, gone."_ as he looked down.

Naruto sat there for about an hour as he let tears fall down his face and he bbb back to the Hospital room and sat there looking down.

About 20 minutes later a doctor came in and blinked and said "When did you get back here."

Naruto did not answer him and the doctor said "Don't go anywhere, I will get the Hokage." as he took off running.

When the third walked into the room Naruto was still looking down and the third asked "Naruto...are you ok."

Naruto looked up with dead eyes and said "Yeah." in a soft monotone voice.

The third frowned and asked "What happened to you Naruto. I mean where are your cloths and where did you get those 2 small scars and that long one going down the side of your body."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter anyways." as he opened his eyes looking out the window.

The third said "Why do you say that."

Naruto snorts and said "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody would. Hell, I don't even believe it and I lived it." as he laid back down on the bed.

The third said "Why don't you try me."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, I can already here what you will say. It was all a bad dream Naruto. Your mother and father are not Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the demon fox your dad sealed in you is still in it seal and not taken by the deathgod the second time, your not Tsunade Senju grandson when she popped her cherry to Kakashi dad. Its all a bad dream." as he closed his eyes."

The third blinked and blinked again and Naruto said "I don't have time to deal with you." as he rewound time until the third walked into the room the first time while Naruto had been away.

The third said "So how are you Naruto."

Naruto said "Fine jiji, when can I get out of here."

The third said "Well, I suppose now but we need to get you some cloths. I mean your regular cloths were missing when you were found. How did that happen anyways."

Naruto said "Don't know but how about just giving me some money to go get some cloths since your a busy man."

The third asked "Well how do you plan to get to the clothing store if you don't have any cloths."

Naruto smirked and said "Give me 1,000 and I bet you I can have some really good ones in about 10 minutes and nobody will see me naked and I won't leave the hospital. Do we have a bet."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Alright, I will humor you." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out 200 and said "Thats all I have. Is that enough."

Naruto said "Sure." as he grabbed it and walked to the bathroom and closed the bathroom door and he put his hands together and was covered in smoke and then he had his orange outfit on he had in the future and he used the bathroom before he walked out a few minutes later and the third sweatdropped and Naruto said "Hey, cheap money buys cheap cloths. I didn't really have time to try on anything else."

The third asked "How did you get them Naruto."

Naruto said "Tell you what. I won't tell you that but if you do me a favor I can tell you something that will make you very happy."

The third looked at Naruto and asked "Really, what might that favor be and how do you know I am going to be happy by hearing what you will tell me."

Naruto hopped up on the bed and said "What if I told you a way to do your paperwork faster in half the time. Would you be interested."

The third blinked and asked "Ok, I will humor you, what is your favor."

Naruto said "I want a loan so I can get my own place. I already found a place but it will cost me 5,000 to get everything turned on and furnished. If you can give me that loan then I can have you paid back by the end of the week. Give me the loan and I will give you the information."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "Whats going on here Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "I want to prove I can take care of myself so do we have a deal, you pay me my price and I give you yours."

The third eyed Naruto and said "How sure are you of this info."

Naruto said "If my info is wrong then I have to pay you back before leaving this room so do we have a deal."

The third said "Very well." as he reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll and unsealed some money and counted out 5000 and handed it to Naruto who said "Kagebunshin but you won't remember it." as he rewound time again to when the third walked in and the third blinked and asked "Where did you get those cloths Naruto."

Naruto said "A lady brought them here for me. Since I couldn't find mine I had no choice but to wear them Jiji, can I go now."

The third said "Sure but come see me sometime Naruto."

Naruto got up and walked out saying "Sure Jiji, Ramen, here I come." as he ran down the hall to the stairs and BBB away once he was out of sight.

Naruto appeared in a familiar gambling town near a gambling hall. He was now was disguised as the 25 year old Nun Kaze.

Naruto walked into the gambling hall where he saw Tsunade sitting and he went to the table and said "Is there an open seat."

The dealer looked at him and said "No."

Naruto said "I got 5,000. You sure I can't place a single bet."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and said "Let him."

The dealer said "Sure, whats your name."

Naruto said "Kaze, Kaze Nami and I bet it all on Han." as Tsunade sipped some Sake a moment and the dealer rolled the dice and said "Well, looks like you win." as he paid Naruto.

Naruto took the money and said "Thanks lady, maybe we can gamble together some time." as he began to walk away.

Tsunade said "hey you, Kaze. Lets see you win again."

The dealer said "You letting him take your seat."

Naruto said "How about you and me team up together. Your Tsunade right."

Tsunade said "Yeah, and sure why not. All in." as she shoved her money and Naruto laid his now 10,000 on the table and the dealer said "Han or Cho."

Naruto said "Cho." and the dealer rolled it and after he lost Naruto rewound time and said "Han." and he won again.

Tsunade screamed "Yatta, I win. Let it roll."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sure. Cho." and they won and Tsunade said "Your my new lucky charm." as she grabbed Naruto.

Naruto smirked and after 3 more hands Naruto said "Alright, I am out. How about lets going to get some sake and maybe come back later Tsunade. I mean the bank looks like its nearly broke and I would hate to stop because this place ran out of money.

Tsunade looked at her money and then Naruto and said "Sure, where to."

Naruto said "Hey, you got any VIP rooms here. I like to drink in private."

The dealer said "Sure but its 1,000 plus liquar." Naruto handed him 1200 and said "Bring a couple of bottles of Sake to the room."

The dealer motioned for a waitress who lead Naruto and Tsunade to a room and Tsunade took a bottle and said "So, why did you really want a private room."

Naruto snorts and was covered in smoke and said "What, a grandson can't come gamble with his grandmother some time." making Tsunade go wide eyed.

She quickly hid it and said "I don't know what your talking about kid." as she grabbed a bottle and started toward a door.

Naruto said "Minato Namikaze was my father. You and Sakumo Hatake had him. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was the daughter of Jiraiya. Catch." as he threw the Shodaimes necklace.

Tsunade caught it and blinked and blinked again as she slowly reached up to her neck and asked "How."

Naruto said "Care for that drink Grandma, I do and just so you know, I love you and forgive you and so would dad, trust me, I met him. By the way, the names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Tsunade sighed as she sat back down and held her necklace and the other one and Naruto said "Mines 11 hairs shorter, that should help you understand a little of it." as he grabbed a bottle and opened it and took a chug.

Tsunade closed her eyes and said "Alright, you obviously tracked me down for a reason so what is it."

Naruto said "Truthfully, I came to get drunk with you. After what happened I need it." as he gulped another huge swallow.

Tsunade frowned and said "Want to talk about it."

Naruto sighed and said "I died, twice." as he closed his eyes.

Tsunade said "I'm listening."

Naruto reached up to his neck and pulled out a cross and said "After I recieved that necklace from you I wound up in a fight at the Valley of the End. My teammate was defecting from the village to goto Orochimaru. I used Rasengan and he used a Chidori. Since I was basically alone my whole life I felt he was like a brother to me and I couldn't kill my brother so I powered my attack down...he didn't." as he took off his shirt and pointed to the scar where his heart was.

Tsunade asked "What happened."

Naruto said "I died, then some crazy guy claiming to be the god of Chaos revived me, took care of Kyuubi leaving only his chakra and said he was making me his champion and a shitload of rules, he then gave me a bloodline which allows me to goto anywhere that I have been before or anywhere I can see in an instant." as he bbb across the room before going back to his seat.

Naruto swallowed another chug and said "After that he sent me bouncing around time for years, learning from the best of the best in each of thier fields or learning lessons that I never was privilaged to in Konoha. In fact the only woman I ever been with was durring that time. Later that same day she died in my arms." as he let a tear fall and chugged some more.

Tsunade looked at him and said "So how did you find out about me."

Naruto sighed and said "After meeting my parents and learning a little from them and coming up with a cover story in which we could say the Hiraishin was actually his bloodline but he needed chakra markers to use it. Since he was an orphan he didn't know about his bloodline or if it actually was one. When I returned to Konoha at the age of 4 I had started making a new life and had tracked you down and after some time you confessed you were my grandmother. I had 3 women at the time I was in love with, Kurenai, Rin, and Shizune." making Tsunade blink.

Tsunade said "Really."

Naruto said "Yeah, Shizune wanted to be more then I was willing to be. In fact when she was drunk she tried to rape my ass. Anyways I figured out my feelings for her were that of a sister, not as a possible lover. That still left me with 2 others. Rin and Kurenai. The justu I was using earlier actually shapeshifts me to that age but does not effect all the orgins but it can change genders."

Tsunade said "You need to teach it to me."

Naruto said "You told me not to because your body might not be able to handle the streign. Anyways I had used that jutsu as had Rin because I sort of helped her escape from her clan with your help and we quickly graduated the accademy, Rin was placed on a team with someone I knew was a traitor and I warned her so she kept her gaurd and I was placed on a team with Kurenai. My sensei was another traitor I knew about so through some bragging and betting I was able to take over as the leader of my team and had him return to normal service. Durring that time I pissed off Rins father who is the Uchiha clan head, let my mouth run and basically issued a challenge. When we had our first C-rank we were teamed up with Rins team and it was a trap by the Uchiha. We killed them and both the traitors from the future but I recieved a Chidori from Fujaku." pointing to the wound "and the Raijin from one of the traitors. Killed them both though." pointing to the long scar down the side "After that I died and woke back up in my starting point which was today at the Hospital. I lost most of my pictures and some of my items I had acquired durring my time travel that were at my home so I don't have any other pictures of my family or proof that I timetraveled anymore as well as all my money so after tricking the Hokage into giving me a little cash so he won't know it was me and came here and the rest is history." as he finished the bottle.

Tsunade frowned as Naruto went for another bottle and she said "You don't need anymore." as she snatched it away.

Naruto sighed and said "Does it ever get easier, I mean losing everything." as he looked at her.

Tsunade thought for a few minutes and said "Not really. The only thing you can do is try to move on."

Naruto sighed and said "I see, any advice, one blond to another."

Tsunade said "Yeah, don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, I understand that now. Anything else."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "You been given something everyone wants. A second chance to fix things in your life. If those girls mean that much to you then goto them, be with them and try to make your life happier."

Naruto nods as he looked down and said "What about you. I mean what are you going to do about this."

Tsunade shrugged and said "What can I do. I mean I won't go back to Konoha. What your feeling now is what I feel when I think about going back."

Naruto nods and said "You mind if I come visit you. I mean I haven't heard Ero-sannins reasons yet why he wasn't there and why hes not in my life so I don't know if I forgive him yet and as for Kakashi, he was my original sensei and he basically abandoned me while he played favorite to the teammate that killed me so I don't really care for him. Your the only real family I have alive anymore right now."

Tsunade asked "Sure but how will you find me. I won't be staying in one town."

Naruto said "Give me your jacket a second."

Tsunade took it off and Naruto layed it down and he said "Look away a few moments. I am going to draw some blood and I know about your fear of it."

Tsunade glanced away and Naruto bit his thumb and quickly began to draw a seal and he activated it and said "Ok done." as he handed it to her.

Tsunade looked at her jacket and asked as she saw the seal "What is it."

Naruto said "The Hiraishin seal. Its active so I can find you anywhere now."

Tsunade nods and slips her jacket back on and Naruto said "Well I guess thats it for me. I think I am going to go back and start over training my body and then try to get them back in my life."

Tsunade said "Its good to see you Naruto, I hope we can do this some more."

Naruto said "We will. At least once a month ok."

Tsunade nods and Naruto said "Well see you bachan." as he hugged her and bbb away.

After Naruto was gone Tsunade pulled her jacket closer and burst into tears and thought "_Im sorry son but I will make it up to him for you."_

As Naruto appeared back in Konoha he walked toward the Hokage tower and saw a few people look at him and he ignored them.

When he got there Naruto walked into one of the offices and said "Hi, sorry to intrude but I recently arrived and I wanted to get a fresh start here in Konoha. I was told I needed to do citizenship papers here."

The woman said "Sure, just give me your name, age, family."

Naruto said "Kaze Nami, I don't have any family and I really don't know how old I am being an orphan durring the war and living alone for a long time after my village was destroyed. I would say around 25 though."

The woman nods and asked "What about housing and carreer."

Naruto said "Im sort of a historian actually. I track down information on things that happened before the founding of the hidden villages like durring the demon wars and before that even. Its really hard to do but nobles pay very well for that kind of information. As for housing I actually want a place away from the actual village. I was thinking about building my own home to have a fresh start and also so noisy neighbors don't disturb my research. You wouldn't happen to know someplace out of the way with alot of land and preferably a river or pond on it would you. I like to fish in my spare time."

The woman bit her lip and said "Well...there is one place but not alot of people go there."

Naruto said "Really, where."

The woman said "On top of the Hokage monument there is around 400 acres that was originally going to goto the Nidaimes family but after the Shodaime died he moved into his brothers home to watch his family. Nobody goes up there because of a local vandel hangs out up there. If you want I can sell it to you real cheap so that way the vandel can't hang out there."

Naruto clenched his fist and said "Ok, how much."

The woman said "for you, 400."

Naruto blinked and said "Thats it."

The woman nods and Naruto said "here is the money."

The woman went to the back and pulled out some papers and the title and said "Right, just sign this and your all set."

Naruto signed them and grabbed the title and said "Um, if you don't mind can you pass word I don't like to be disturbed and as for the vandel you mentioned, I will handle him so just let the village security to know to stay away, ok."

The woman said "Sure, just make sure to teach that vandel a lesson."

Naruto said "Don't worry, he will." as he walked out and thought "_bitch...at least according to this map the Hokage monument and all the land to the village walls up there are mine. SWEEET."_

Time skip, 3 months later. Naruto was on his land sawing some logs with the help of a Kagebunshin when he heard his animal alarm seals he placed go off.

Naruto quickly henged into Kaze Nami and he sat down and waited and he saw someone stepping out of the woods and his eyes got wide as his mouth started to open and the person said "Hello Naruto, miss little old me."


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto looked at the person who walked up and asked "How. Your dead, I saw you die in my arms" as the person walked closer and closer.

The person stopped and said "Look around you Naruto, what do you see."

Naruto looked around and said "The forest around my home Selen."

Selen smiled and shook her head and said "You've forgotten Naruto." as she faded away.

Naruto screamed "Wait, Selen..." as he ran toward where she was but found nothing.

Another voice said "You've forgotten who you are." making Naruto turn and saw a man wearing buckskin and the headdress of a chief.

Naruto said "Chief Lone Eagle, whats going on." as he looked at the man.

Lone Eagle said "You have forgotten who you really are. Where is the brave who lived with my people, where is the brave who defied all. Where is the great spirit that once resided in you. Where is the spirit who followed the spirit of the wind, where is the spirit that showed the stregth of the bear and the cunning of the fox, where is the warrior who showed the grace of the great wolf. The animal spirits are calling to you but you do not hear them." as he faded away.

Naruto looked at him and another voice said "You have forgotten what you live. What it is you want." as Naruto saw Lara standing there.

Naruto said "I don't understand."

Lara waved her hand and said "If you can't remember where your going, sometimes you need to go back to your roots." as she faded away.

Naruto bolted up off the ground looking around and thought "_what was that."_ as he looked at his house he was working on before he layed down in the grass and fell asleep.

Naruto thought "_whats going on. Why did I dream that."_

An eagle was sitting on the tree limb above Naruto and it cawed getting Naruto attention and he asked "Have I really forgotten who I am. Have I lost my way."

The eagle looked at him and flew down and landed on his shoulder and before spreading its wings out wide and then flew up a little before setting back on his shoulder before cawing one more time and taking flight again into the air.

Naruto watched it fly away and thought "_I need to go back to my roots huh."_ as he thought a moment and smirked and said "So be it."

1 week later the Sandaime Hokage was in his office doing paperwork and he sighed as he reached for another paper to read and sign when the window busted and an arrow flew through and embeded itself in a stack of papers he was reaching for with a pulley and a rope connected to it.

Just then Naruto came down the rope through the window and said "Sorry about the mess Jiji. I just need to borrow something." as he runs over and grabs the paintings of all 4 Hokages before running back over to the rope and connects a mettle pulley to it and suddenly Naruto was being pulled out of the office.

The third blinked and blinked again when the door to his office busted open and the gaurds ran in and asked "Are you ok Hokage-sama."

Just then another arrow landed on the desk with a scroll attached to it and the third reached for it and read

**Jiji**

**If you want to finish your paperwork faster use Kagebunshins. The paintings will be back by the end of the week.**

**Signed**

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

The third walked to the window and looked out and saw Naruto being pulled up another rope that was connected to a telephone pole and he saw the second rope was heading toward the Hokage monument. He quickly used chakra and ran up the side of the building and then up to the roof and saw Naruto as he stopped on top of the Hokage monument when the guards who had busted into his office landed beside him and gasped and said "What is the demon doing."

The third frowned a moment and said "It appears he is painting the Hokage Monument and he is not a demon and you will be doing D-rank missions for the next 3 months gennin."

The gaurd frowned and said "Yes sir." as he left.

The third thought "_how did you learn Kagebunshin Naruto and how did you orchestrate that theft just now and why are you painting the Hokage monument."_

The other guard asked "What should we do Hokage-sama."

The third said "Nothing. He appears to be trying to restore the Hokage to thier glory. I think its a very good idea and as long as its does not damage the monument I don't see any reason to stop him."

The other guard said "yes sir." as he returned to his post.

The third smiled and returned to his office.

Naruto smirked and thought "_Return to my roots huh."_

The third had just sat down to start his paperwork when noise was heard and then he heard

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud**

Chorus:  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  


The third quickly ran to the roof again and saw as Naruto was still painting but now there was a band on top playing.

The third gaped and when he looked the Hokages were singing with the song and he thought "_how did you do this Naruto and when did you learn to sing and play music."_

The remaining guard laned beside the third again and asked "Your orders sir."

The third sighed and was about to say something when the music stopped and all the Kagebunshins went up in smoke.

The third opened his mouth to issue an order when the sound of bagpipes could be heard and he looked as a Naruto was seen standing on the mountain playing the bagpipes in a kilt when suddenly 100 other men all lined up on the mountain all wearing kilts and they all began to sing

**Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar on evening fair  
And one could tell by how we walked that he drunk more than his share  
He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet  
Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street**

**About that time two young and lovely girls just happend by  
And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye  
See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built  
I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt**

**They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be  
Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see  
And there behold, for them to see, beneath his Scottish skirt  
Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth**

**They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone  
Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along  
As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow  
Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show**

**Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards a tree  
Behind a bush, he lift his kilt and gawks at what he sees  
And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.  
O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize **

as they all turned and raised thier kilts and mooned the entire village who were all outside now.

Naruto was laughing his ass off after dispelling the Kagebunshins when ANBU arrived and one said "Your coming with us."

Naruto said in a loud voice "I REGRET THAT I HAVE ONE LIFE TO FUCK YOU ALL OVER. CYA." as he grabbed the potraits of the Hokages and rewound time to right before he bust into the Hokage office.

Naruto smiled and said "Well, time to head home." as he created some Kagebunshin and had them henge into different people as he walked toward his house.

Down in the village 2 pairs of eyes blinked and looked around and took off running toward the Hokage monument.

Naruto was laughing when he heard the sounds of his animal sounds going off and Naruto quickly shapeshifted to Kaze Nami and he turned around looking when he saw Kurenai and Rin running through the woods toward him.

He blinked and said "Oh shit." and quickly summoned a pair of Kagebunshins who grabbed the portraits as both girls tackled him to the ground.

Naruto said "Rin, Dulcinea, is that both of you."

Rin said "Who else would it be Narutokun." as she hugged him.

Naruto smiled and saw Kurenai crying and he said "But I thought time reset itself when I died."

Kurenai said as she held on to him "Don't talk about it, please, I am just glad your here now." as she squeezed tighter to him.

Naruto sighed as he put his hands on both thier backs and held them close and he asked "So how did you find me."

Kurenai snorts and said "With you mooning the village."

Naruto said "But I rew..." as he stopped.

Rin said "So thats how you win all the time, isn't it, your rewinding time."

Naruto sighed and nods and Kurenai said "And you did it when Rin kissed me also huh."

Naruto said "Lets goto my place and talk ok." as he tried to get up but found neither girl was letting go of him so he phased them to his house.

When they arrived both girls reluctantly let go and Naruto asked "So how are you both here. I mean the last time I saw you both I was dying." as he pulled his shirt off and showed them the scars.

Both girls looked at each other and Rin said "We don't know honestly. We woke up a few months ago and I found myself back in the Uchiha district and Nia-chan here found herself at her apartment. I tried going to the old house but there was no sign of you there and I looked up Nun Kaze in the registry and I didn't see you either. If it wouldn't of been for the fact Nai here asked me about it I would have thought it was a dream except when we both had dejavu where things repeated for a couple of seconds."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Sounds like when I rewind time to cheat gambling your both were effected and you said you both saw my earlier show. Hmm, wait, how did you know about the kiss."

Rin blushed and Kurenai said "Um...we sort of saw your life, at least bits and pieces of it."

Rin said "I saw someone who looked like my brother hit you with a chidori. What was that."

Naruto frowned and stood up and said "I got a confession, something I lied a little to you both about...When I died this last time was the 2nd time I died. The first time was at Sasuke hands at the Valley of the End. I was 15 at the time." as he had his back to them.

Rin frowned and Kurenai asked "Why didn't you tell us before."

Naruto said "When I died, a guy who claimed he was a god called Chaos revived me...he was the one who gave me my the bloodline to go anywhere I had been before...he was also the one who took Kyuubi out of me. He told me I wasn't suppose to tell anyone but my grandmother Tsunade had first found out the truth when she looked at my necklace and compared it to hers. Every year she would shave a hair off of it because she believed it was cursed and mine is 11 hairs shorter then hers...I was afraid if I told you both the complete truth the happiness I finally found with you both would be gone because Chaos would kill me. He let me meet my parents and was the one in control of my jumping around time. He was also the one who sent me back to the age of 4."

Rin asked "Why."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the spiraling maelstrom of wind and wave or the Controlled Chaos. Chaos chose me to be his Champain as he called it. If I can become famous enough for the other gods to notice then the king of the gods would then make a star constelation about me like they have for the other champains of other gods. At least thats what he told me. I didn't even have a choice in the matter but he made it where if I die before becoming famous enough my bloodline would send me back to the age of 4. I can only rewind time myself a total of 8 times a day but I can do it anywhere from a few seconds to all the way back to the age of 4 when I first started. Only problem is Tsunade found out that even when I rewind time that my age doesn't rewind unless its a total reset from dying. I'm sorry for lying to you both."

Kurenai asked as she wrapped her arms around her "What about your feelings for us, are those lies also or is it because of what we were in the future or what."

Naruto said "No, the feelings I have for you both are real. In the future I only saw you a total of 3 times Kurenai and that was when you came to pick up your gennin team, the chunnin exam preliminary and as I was leaving the village to get the Godaime Hokage with Jiraiya. As for Rin, I only met her once and she was still Itachi and had actually came to capture me to take the Kyuubi from me which would have killed me. She was a missing nin who had killed her entire clan except for Sasuke. I swear to you both thats the truth. My feelings for you both I got durring that last life together. Please don't leave me, I can't stand to lose anything else." as his voice became quite.

Rin asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Everything we had at the house is gone, my parents pictures, some of my weapons, nearly all my timetravel proof dad gave me, all gone. When I woke up starting over and found that out I tricked the sandaime into giving me some money and tried to drink myself to death. Please don't hate me for lying to you. I just didn't want to lose either of you."

Rin sighs and nods and looks at Kurenai who said "I...I need some time."

Naruto looked down and said "I...I understand." as he closed his eyes.

Kurenai looked at Rin who smirked and both tackled him to the ground shocking Naruto and Kurenai said "We already knew all that silly, we saw everything of both lives including your visit with Chaos. We just wanted you to confess to us."

Naruto snorts and burst out laughing and said "You were right Shikamaru, women are troublesome."

Both Rin and Kurenai hit him on the head saying "HEY." as all 3 laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

After the 3 calmed down silence ran over them for several minutes and Naruto asked "So...what now."

Kurenai said "Well, that depends on you." getting his attention.

Rin said "We want to know what you have plan to do with this chance you been given."

Naruto frowned and said "Um...I'm not actually sure. I just thought I would go with the flow of things and try a few ideas."

Kurenai held out her hand and Rin handed her 20 and Kurenai said "Told you I was right, even after everything he went through he still is a cause and effect type of person, never a strategist."

Rin sighed and said "Baka. Anyways Kurenai and I have had a few months to talk while we have been trying to track you down. One things for sure, if you don't want to be found you won't be."

Naruto was listening and Kurenai said "The first thing you should know is now that we saw everything that happened in your life we both feel were equal to age on you since you don't that over us any longer. Right now I am 12, Rin here is almost 7 and your 5 since your birthday was last month however like I said we both feel were the same age as you. Especially after learning what you hid from us in the reset when Rin kissed me."

Rin said "So since mine and your shapeshift actually turns us to that age we can be that age."

Naruto saw the glare both gave him and gulped and Kurenai said "now, that we have the age crap taken care of the next thing we need to discuss is to know what each other have been doing since we all woke up in our past. I have been working on my body trying to get it stronger and since I have your memories I know have the rest of the Katas you created for my fighting style which I am relearning as well as a few other things. I learned your sexy no jutsu so I can shapeshift also. I want to first say thank you for teaching it to me. If you hadn't then when Aoi grabbed me he could have done anything to me and most likely killed me but then I killed him."

Naruto asked "Are you ok with that." with concern in his voice

Rin said "She is. We talked over it and after seeing your memories helped us deal with death better. Now there is another issue to consider, this." as she looked at him with her Sharingan which morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan shocking Naruto "I believe it was when I watched you take the chidori and then died. I felt responsible for it so that is why I have it I think."

Naruto frowned and said "But I thought it only worked when you killed your best friend."

Rin said "And you think the man I love would be any less then my best friend."

Naruto eyes widened and he said "But I thought you liked Iruka."

Rin sighed and Kurenai said "Watching you die Naruto effected us both deeply. It showed me exactly how important to me you are. Even when you have perverted thoughts about me like when I was in my bathing suit." giving him a glare and he flinched.

Rin said "It showed me that my feelings for you that were confused before was just confused because I didn't know if it was brotherly love or something more. I thought dating Iruka would help sort it out but then when I saw you dying I realised you were the only one for me."

Naruto started to open his mouth and Kurenai said "And we understand we have to share you and accept that." as she smirked and leaned over and kissed Rin.

Naruto closed his eyes and looked down and muttered "I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert..." again and again until Rin slapped him upside the back of the head.

Rin said "Now that I have your attention I will continue, I have also been training hard like I did before but since I couldn't find you I have been at the Uchiha district. Now what about you."

Naruto shrugged and said "Not much, Nobody else knows about me being in the past or future except Tsunade-bachan. I have met Shizune and Tsunade told her about me being her grandson and so now she taking up the role of big sister or Aunt to me. The Hokage thinks I am living in the apartment he gave me. I bought this place and all the land around it for 1 an acre because the lady at the revenue office said she wanted me to make it where the vandel who sits on the Hokage head could come." as his eyes darkened.

Rin nods and Kurenai asked "What about the Halls, Have you been buying them again."

Naruto nods and Kurenai said "Good, then what Rin and I thought about would work. I liked your idea for them but you did not give enough thought into how to do it."

Naruto frowns and said "Alright already, so I don't think far enough ahead. I get it."

Kurenai eyes softened and said "Narukun, relax. I am sorry for sounding like you don't think ahead but even you have to admit that you only think about whats going on right now. Have you thought about what to do about Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Suna, or any of that."

Naruto frowned and said "No, I was just going to play it by ear since things change so much so easily like Itachi and the Uchiha Massacre."

Rin frowned and said "I looked at your memories of myself then Naruto and I think I figured something out. I think I was ordered to do that." making both look at her.

Kurenai asked "What do you mean."

Rin said "You heard what information the third gave me in our last life about my family and the troubles that were going on there. I think that if I hadn't of been with Kaze then that would of been why the third would have had me kill them. Think about it, the Uchiha could have caused the destruction of the village either by causing a cival war or weakaning it enough for other villages to finish off."

Naruto nods and said "I have to agree."

Kurenai said "I believe that would be a likely outcome of the events had you not been changing them and most likely to happen again here."

Rin said "but not all the Uchiha are guilty of following my father. I think some of them might be able to be spared but..." as she thought about a few uchiha members including her mother and brother.

Kurenai said "But then how would the Hokage explain them still being alive after the massacre if it still happened or how would he know who was with Fujaku and who wasn't."

Naruto said "He couldn't." as they all sat silently for several minutes.

Kurenai said "And when Itachi disappears then things will change and could result in the cival war anyways."

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "Trying to think about the future and what to do is giving me a headache. Its why I like just going with the moment."

Rin frowned after several minutes of silence and finally said "Nia, Kaze, I was thinking. Even if we don't like the idea my father and those who are with them are going to have to be dealt with. I think the massacre is still going to have to happen just to make sure the village doesn't get destroyed. We were lucky to be pulled back with Kaze but if things reset again then we may not get a chance to and I don't want to leave him alone again."

Naruto asked "But how do we deal with your father."

Kurenai looked down and said "Theres no choice, we have to kill him." making both look at her.

Rin said "But if we just killed him then the everyone else would hunt us down and kill us. We have to find some way to save everyone who is not with my father and make sure they live, find out who is with him and get rid of them, and try to run our own lives."

Kurenai asked "Are we really talking about this. I mean, do we think we have the right to play god with peoples lives."

Rin said "Its no different then what the clan heads, the council, and the Hokage do." as she tried to reassure herself and the others.

Naruto sighed and said "The Oracle was right, somethings have to happen, Kyuubi being sealed in me, Selens death, and the Uchiha Massacre. Only thing that changes is the exact details how they will happen." as he looked down.

Kurenai frowned and said "Your...right, even if we do nothing then it will still happen. We can at least try to make it where the innocent ones don't die also."

Naruto asked "But how."

Rin looked at Naruto and Kurenai and then asked "What if they did die." making both look at her.

Kurenai asked "How can you say that Rin."

Rin said "Not like that, hear me out ok."

Naruto said "Alright."

Rin said "What if we faked thier deaths."

Naruto asked "And what then do we do with them."

Kurenai smiled and said "I got it." making both look at her as she began to explain her idea.

Timeskip 2 weeks later.

Uchiha Yashiro was walking toward the Uchiha district when an ANBU in a fox mask appeared and said "Excuse me Uchiha-san but I have a scroll herer for you to from the Hokage." as he held out the scroll.

Yashiro took it and asked "Why was it sent to me instead of Fujaku."

The ANBU said "I do not know sir. I was just ordered to give that to you and tell you to read it privately with your son Shishui."

Yashiro frowned and said "Very well, thank you." as he began walking the rest of the way home.

Once he was back in his home he sat down and opened the scroll and he saw a seal and blinked and asked "What the world." as suddenly a yellow flash was seen and a person appeared and grabbed him and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Yashiro fell on his but as he appeared in a clearing and he looked around and was in a defensive stance when a voice said "Relax Yashiro." as a man with green hair and yellow eyes appeared on a treebranch.

Yashiro asked "Who are you and why did you kidnap me."

The man said "My codename is Kitsune. I am a black ops operative originally sanctioned by the Yondaime Hokage. All records of my existance have been destroyed and no one knows who I really am or what I really look like." as he was covered in smoke and then appeared to be Minato and he said "I have a jutsu that allows me to shapeshift my appearance including gender which even the Sharingan can't detect."

Yashiro asked "If what you say is true then why did you kidnap me."

Kitsune said "Because I am a spymaster. I gather information of threats to Konoha and by either acting as an informant to Jiraiya-san or using some of my contacts to act as clients to see to it the information reaches the right people at the right time. I 'retrieved' you because Fujaku is becoming a problem that could result in either Konoha disolving into a civil war or the entire destruction of the Uchiha clan."

Yashiro whose eyes were wide asked "Is that a threat."

Kitsune said "No, its a fact. Just like the fact you should be the rightful clanhead instead of Fujaku."

Yashiro narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Kitsune said "Uchiha Obito who was the previous clan heir was killed by a trap set up by Danzo and Fujaku." making Yashiro eyes nearly pop out.

Yashiro said "Thats a big claim. Do you have any proof."

Kitsune tossed a scroll and said "That scroll is a copy of all the evidence I have that Danzo gave the information to Iwa about team 7 so he could have them all killed. His main goal was to have the Minato killed before he could take office because he wanted to become the Yondaime. In the scroll also has information proving he is responsible for the death of over 200 Konoha Shinobi durring the war. I also have other proof that I will not show you that shows Danzo and Fujaku are both menuvering themselves to take control of the village however both are setting things up where they will remove their silent partner so to speak."

Yashiro read the documents inside and asked "If you have this information why has Danzo not been arrested."

Kitsune said "Simple, Fujaku keeps him clear inside the village and Danzo has enough political allies that the Sandiame can't have him removed without starting a civil war. Perhaps it would have been better if you tell him yourself Itachi."

Yashiro eyes got wide as Itachi walked out and said "Hello Yashiro-san."

Yashiro asked "What are you doing here Itachi."

Itachi said "I am a contact of Kitsunes here. When he discovered the truth of how my father stole the title of clanhead from you he came to me and asked for my help. I agreed which is why you are here. I know you would be a better clanhead then my father but even with the proof of how my father stole the title he would make sure it never came out eliminating both me and you."

Yashiro asked "What do you mean Itachi, how did your father steal the title."

Itachi sighed biting his thumb and raised his shorts leg a little and wiped some blood on his lef and suddenly a genjutsu fell off of Itachi showing a young girl but not her real appearance and Yashiro eyes got wide.

Kitsune said "As you can see, Fujaku after forcing his wife into labor killed the doctor who delivered her and then put a genjutsu on her to make it appear she is a boy however he has already demonstrated he can make her disappear if need be so he can say she was killed and there would go all your proof and then he can make you cause him no other problems."

Yashiro frowned and asked "What is it you want."

Kitsune said "With what I have gathered through my network, everyone with Fujaku will be eliminated either by Danzo and his secret Root ANBU or by the Hokage because of the information I will be forced to deliver to him. I do not like to see the innocent punished so what I am preposing is to have you join my network and help Itachi here to discover others who are not involved in his conspiracy of power. I will then help make them disappear so Fujaku wont look for them and thus ensuring that after the mess is taken care of the Uchiha clan will survive and be able to return to its glory stronger then ever."

Yashiro asked "And who will be the head of the Uchiha clan when we return."

Kitsune said "You will unless you follow in Fujaku steps of destruction at which time I will eliminate you." as he appeared behind Yashiro faster then he could track with a blade at his neck.

Yashiro asked "How will you make my clan members safe from Fujaku."

Kitsune said "Simple, he won't look for them when he thinks their already dead. I will use the jutsu I showed a few minutes ago to make them look different and set them up with homes and businesses that will be where they will gather information and pass it along to me and or my other contacts. Then when the time is right I will slowly have you return to Konoha once it is safe for you. Until that time when the mess with Fujaku happens the rest of the world will think the Uchiha clan is completely gone."

Yashiro asked "And what of Itachi."

Itachi said "When I am removed from the Uchiha family with the help of Kitsune I am having my Sharingan sealed off and I will disappear if not killed by my father. It is the only way I can ensure the 2 who are innocent in my family are not punished for my fathers act. My mother and my little brother. Neither know the truth."

Yashiro closed his eyes for several minutes and asked "How many can you save kitsune."

Kitsune said "As many who are innocent. It will take time as not to arise suspicion. They will work for me and will not be in contact with anyone from their clan for their own protection which is why I want husband wives and children to be together, if anyone causes trouble for them I will take care of it but if you plan to only use those who are loyal to you to doublecross me know I will find out. Itachi is not my only contact in your clan or in the village and accidents can happen anywhere."

Yashiro narrowed his eyes and said "You are far more ruthless then someone who Minato would use."

Kitsune said "Perhaps, perhaps not. So do we have a deal."

Yashiro frowned and said "Can you prove to me that you are really a black ops for Konoha."

A female voice asked "Would my word be enough." as Yashiro turned and go wide eyes as Tsunade stepped out.

Yashiro said "Is that really you Tsunade-san."

Tsunade walked to a tree and flicked it sending the entire tree flying a hundred yards away adn Yashiro paled and Kitsune said "I would like to introduce one of my contacts. It is well known off her nomadic ways which gives her the perfect cover to gather information from my spies."

Yashiro said "We have a deal, tell me what you want me to do."

Kitsune said "Well first I want you to find who will be the best to leave. You will be one of the last ones to leave to keep an eye on Fujaku but your son and wife could leave early if you wish for thier safety since I am not for sure when it will come to head yet since its still early."

Yashiro asked "If you have all this information, why don't you take him out yourself."

Kitsune shook his head and said "If I do that then Danzo will immediately use his death to gain control of the village council. Right now both men have a power struggle that is keeping them from gaining control."

Yashiro said "Damn it. I hate this but I have no choice. I have heard Fujaku myself and I agree, his plans will destroy the clan."

Kitsune said "Good, then we agree. You will not draw attention to Itachi or I will eliminate you. Do you understand."

Yashiro said "Yeah, yeah, I understand. So how do I get back home."

A rock explodes behind him and a Kagebunshin appeared grabbing Yashiro who both disappeared.

After they were gone Tsunade asked "So now what."

Naruto said "Now, we start setting things up Bachan, goodluck and have fun at the casino." as he threw a rock at Tsunade who went up in a puff of smoke and Naruto walked over and asked "So are you ready to go home Rin."

Rin who now had her purple eyes had released her jutsu said "Yeah and my bloodclone back at the Uchiha district is a male and will keep my clan from finding out while I start at the accademy this year along with my bloodclone and while he is just being average I will quickly graduate and try to be on Nias team."

Naruto said "And I work behind the scenes while my bloodclone lives in that apartment and I set up the spy network."

Rin said "And if Yashiro tells then he has no proof except for my father who will know and kill my bloodclone while Rin Murasaki Violet or purple like her eyes lives on."

Naruto smiled and placed his hands on hers shoulder and appeared back in his house that had recently been getting overhauled getting female touches from Rin and Kurenai.


	21. Chapter 21

Timeskip

Over the next few months after that meeting Rin Murasaki joined the accademy in the same class as Uchiha Itachi. She quickly became recognised as a child prodigy and at the begining of the next year she was put in the senior class. Kurenai also took an inspiring lead over the others in her class, especially with her taijutsu style she started to use though genjutsu was still her primary specialty.

In the Uchiha clan, one of the bakers shop burnt down killing him and his wife. 4 Uchiha who were on a patrol on the outskirts of the village had been killed by a pair of missing nins from the mist. A prison break resulted in the deaths of 6 Uchiha, 3 women died durring labor taking the child out with them and their husbands commited suicide out of grief.

As the next year at the accademy came and went Itachi just advanced a single year and Rin graduated just like Kurenai though Rin was in the middle of the class. They were both teamed up together with Iruka. Mizuki, Kabuto and Idate were all 3 teamed together under Aoi.

Bad luck still plagued the Uchiha home as 13 other members had met their end. Fujaku was becoming dillusional believing someone was purposely killing his clan members. Funny how 2 months before the chunnin exams Itachi killed the Uchiha clan sparring his little brother after torchering him for 72 hours.

Outside of the village rumors spread about Kaze Nami who never lost when gambling and he would buy the halls connected to several gambling dens and he would install either bakeries, pawnshops, resturaunts, bars, and other things like this in them.

Finally the time for the chunnin exams rolled around. The third Hokage was sitting in his office when a man appeared in front of his desk in a seat and the third who had prepared for a fight asked "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The man said "I bring a message from Tsunade, may I." as he motioned for his coat pocket.

The third nods slowly while watching and the man pulled out a scroll and said "Here. After you read it then I will answer questions." as he handed the scroll to the third.

The third opened it and read

**Sensei,**

**I know this is going to take some time to explain and you are not going to like this answer but the person in front of you is a blood relative of mine. He is currently using an advance jutsu he created that allows him to actually change his looks, age, and gender. I won't tell you how he is related to me because it is a secret to protect him and his future family. I also wont tell his real name is to protect him but I request you allow him to provide services for Konoha. He will explain himself what I mean. I request you do not tell anyone including Jiraiya anything about him and try to keep as much information about him a secret.**

**Tsunade Senju**

The third frowned and asked "So what is you name."

The person said "You can call me Nun Kaze though that is not my real name."

The third nods and asked "So tell me Kaze, what is your services."

Kaze said "I am into information gathering. I guess you could call me a spymaster. I have over 200 agents in the field who report to me about missing nins, missions, rumors, traps, and other things like that. I am very good at it in fact."

The third asked "Could you give me an example of what you mean."

Kaze said "Orochimaru is currently a member of a group of S-rank missing nins who are planning to capture each of the tailed demons and thier jinchuuriki. He has also created a jutsu that allows him to take over the body of another person to give himself immortality. He is currently partnered with Sasori of the Red sand."

The third frowned and said "I see, do you have a name for this group."

Kaze said "Akatasuki."

The third closed his eyes and said "Yes, I have gotten a small report about that from Jiraiya. Anything else you can give me."

Kaze said "What if I told you there was to be a possible theft of the Nidaimes Raijin within the next couple of weeks."

The third asked "Really, do you have any information on who plans to steal it."

Kaze said "Yes though he won't do the job himself. My contact said he was planning to use one of the gennins who flunked out of the chunnin exams saying its a second test to allow them to pass."

The third said "I see, who is it."

Kaze said "Aoi Rokushou. I here hes planning to defect to Rain after he gets it."

The third said "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Kaze said "If I may sir, I request that you do not punish the gennin to hard for this whoever is involved as he or she will obviously be tricked."

The third said "I will show as much compassion as I can. If you information proves correct what do you want."

Kaze said "I want to be listed as a gennin officially but make it where I am unassigned and give me sannin travel rights so I can continue my spy network. I want payed a commission for the value of the information I give you and just mark the pay off as solo missions of whatever rank you feel would be appropriate. I also want to report directly to you and make it where the council has no power over me. I also don't want anyone to know about my relations to Tsunade so people won't be able to interfere with my network. I will leave a scroll here with a summon seal on it and I will be here within 3 days of you using it. I may change my appearance when I come so no one will know its me but we can use the password Chaos."

The third thought it over and said "Can any of your spies be linked back to this village."

Kaze said "Only the ones who are in this village thought they don't know I am with this village, they think I am with someone else."

The third frowned and asked "Who are they."

Kaze said "Sorry, that information is confidential. The less people who know about my spies and abilities the better. I am sure you understand."

The third nods and said "Very well. I will have someone watch Aoi and if you information is correct I will accept you deal. Is that all."

Kaze nods and before the third could say anything he was gone.

The next day the first exam of the chunnin exams began.

Rin, Kurenai and Iruka all 3 were sitting in the exam room waiting for Ibiki to give the final question with the other gennin hopefuls after the first 9 questions.

Ibiki said "Now, for all those who are left I will ask the final question but before I do there are some new rules that will be added to the last question. Only one member of your team may take the question, the other 2 members will have to leave the room. If you take the question and fail it you and both your teammates will never be able to take the test again, If you do not feel you can answer the question you may leave. You are not allowed to discuss this decision with your teammates as you must make the decision on you own. Now you must decide if you want to take the test and also if you do take it both your teammates must leave before I ask the question. You have 5 minutes."

Rin frowned and got up along with Kurenai and Iruka and Kabuto got up and left leaving both Mizuki and Idate.

Both boys glared at each other for several minutes and Ibiki said "You 2, either one of you must leave or you both fail."

Neither boy got up and Ibiki sighed and said "Alright, get them out of here."

After 2 chunnins took them away Ibiki said "As for the rest of you...you all fail."

Outside the exam room Idate said "What the hell Mizuki. Why did you refuse to give up."

Mizuki said "Because I am stronger the you are and could make it to the finals and deserve to be chunnin.

Idate said "Like hell. I do."

As both boys began to fight Aoi said "Well if you both feel that way there is another test you can take." drawing both of thier attentions.

Idate asked "What do you mean Aoi sensei."

Aoi said "Well, if you were to retrieve the Raijin from the treasure room in the Hokage tower then..." Just then a team of ANBU appeared and one in a dog mask said "Aoi Rokushou. You are herby under arrest."

Aoi frowned and said "I don't think so." as he grabed Idate by the neck and held a kunai ready to slice Idate neck.

Aoi said "Now you will let me leave or the boy dies."

Clapping could be heard and they looked and saw a man without a shirt on with tape wrapped around his lower stomach showind a tattoo on his back with the name Selen written under it with orange hair and brown eyes and the man said "Impressive..." and before anyone could blink he appeared in front of Aoi and grabbed Aoi wrist and snapped it and said "but not good enough." as he shoved Aoi into the wall where an ANBU quickly captured him and said "Tell the Sandaime, Kaze said that ones free." as he disappeared again.

3 days later the third was working on his paperwork when he tensed and said "So your information was correct though why did you show up and free the gennin." as he looked up.

Kaze said "I was sending a message to someone who was watching the events happen. A spymaster like myself. Hes not a threat to Konoha currently at least but could become a headache down the road for me."

The third frowned and said "Well your passed and here is your Hiate." as he pulled one out of a drawer.

Kaze held up his hand and said "I have one that belonged to my father I can use if its needed but since I don't want to draw attention to myself more then I have to I will just keep it sealed in a scroll."

The third nods and said "Well I hope to someday discover how your related to Tsunade."

Kaze said "Don't worry, when Tsunade takes over as Godaime I will tell you then so she can tell you also but thats still a few years away."

The thirds eyes got wide and said "Please tell me you not joking."

Kaze said "Nope, its true. I helped her get over her lose of her brother and bury a few skeletons in her closet and she agreed when I am ready to reveal myself to start my family she would take over to keep the council from trying to get to me for my bloodline. Just don't tell anyone or she won't do it because the shorter the notice those on the council have to prepare for her along with Konoha enemies the better. Don't even tell Jiraiya."

The third said "So you have the Mokuton."

Kaze said "No, the Mokuton and another bloodline mixed together to create a new one that you see me use several times. It gives me the ability to go anywhere I have ever been or see in an instant. If say I have been to Iwa I could be there in the same breath I am speaking with now." making the thirds eyes wide.

Kaze said "So, are there anything you want me to look into or do you just want me to run standard information gathering for now."

The third said "If you find out anything else about this Akatasuki let me know. Other then that just inform me of anything that could be a threat to Konoha."

Kaze nods and said "I will return when I have something to inform on. Don't tell anyone about my bloodline. By the way, its good to see you Kakashi. See ya." as he phased away.

The third frowned and a genjutsu fell in the corner and the third said "What do you think Inu."

Kakashi said "I don't know sir. Not only did he notice me but knew who I was in my ANBU uniform."

The third nods and said "If anything he is very well informed."

When Naruto appeared back in his house a female voice said "So Naru-kun. How did it go."

Naruto turned and smiled and said "Its fine. How are you, I mean was the morning sickness still getting to you."

The woman said "Yeah, Its not bad as it was with my first 2 children though. At least this child will grow up with the love of a caring father, isn't that right dear."

Naruto said "Yes it is. I still can't believe how it happened."

The woman said "Tell me about it. A 23 year old married woman like myself getting knocked up by a 6 year old. That bastard of a husband of mine would be having a heart attack if he found out. I still can't believe he did that."

Naruto said "Yeah, Rin and Kurenai both wanted to kill me after they found out but in the end I think things worked out for the best. I am not allowed to return home drunk anymore though."

The woman smiled and said "And I won't be drinking anymore either...at least with you I get to feel the warmth of a lover instead of just a..."

Naruto placed his hands on her lips and said "Shh, don't think about it. You have a new life now and all 3 of us will be married."

The woman engulfed Naruto in a hug and smiled and asked "So how do you then they are doing in the exams."

Naruto said "They already made it to the tower. One of my spybirds followed them to make sure they were ok."

The woman nods and said "I wan't to lay down. Come rub my feet please."

Naruto said "You don't have to ask." as he lead her to their bedroom.

Time skip, chunnin exams finals.

In the audiance everyone was looking forward to this last match. Kurenai and Rin both had advanced to throught the semifinals and now stood facing each other.

Up in the stand Nun Kaze was sitting beside a brown hair woman with black eyes while holding her hand and both were cheering for both girls.

Down in the ring Rin looked at Kurenai and asked "So what do you say we show everyone what we really can do."

Kurenai smirked and said "Fine but don't be mad when I beat you."

Rin snorts and said "You wish, you will be second best cousin."

Kurenai smirked and said "Yeah, kissing cousins." as she blew a kiss and took her stance.

Up in the stands Kaze slapped his face and said "Why me."

The woman next to him leaned over and whispered in his ear "I think your grandmother was right, you just have a thing for Uchiha women."

Kaze looked at her and said "Sigh, not you as well Miko-chan."

Miko smirked and sultry voice in his ear "Ah but Naru-kun, you didn't have a problem when you were pounding into me."

Kaze eyes glossed over and remember that day and smirked

Flashback

Naruto sighed as he was preparing to leave and Rin said "So Kazekun, when are you going to be back."

Naruto said "Most likely 3 days, I need to check up with Tsunade, and don't forget I promised to spend the entire day with Shizune for her birthday tomorrow and then I have to check on all the businesses and see if they have overheard anything worth meantioning. Why."

Kurenai walked in and said "Well, Rin and I were talking and we have a suprise for you and wanted to make sure it was ready when you returned."

Naruto said "Well you know you both don't have to get me anything."

Rin said "But we want to. I mean you do everything you can for us to make us feel special, taking us on Romantic picnics in remote locals, skiing in Snow, trips to the hotsprings here in the firecountry, shopping all over the elemental countries, massage parlors, walks on the beaches, dancing not to meantion doing anything we ever want to try."

Kurenai said "its like your the perfect man. I mean you spend time with both of us seperately and together trying to make us both equal. You and me sit under a tree or on a beach and you read literature to me or sing to me your feelings."

Rin said "And for me you push me past my limits, treat me as an equal, give me the right to be me, and always support me as well as still treating me like a women by catering to whatever needs I ask of you. If my feet hurt you rub my feet, if I am swore you run me scented candle bubble baths and countless other things."

Naruto said "But you both diserve it. Your both goddesses and this coming from a guy whose met a god."

Both woman blushed and walked over giving him each a kiss on the lips and then he Phased away.

Rin smiled and asked "So do you think he will like our suprise."

Kurenai said "Yeah, I mean it will be the first time we actually got involved in his spy network to show we support him like he does us."

Rin said "lets get ready."

2 days later It was dark around midnight when Naruto appeared in his bathroom in his 25 year old Nun Kaze look with blond and red hair and he turned on the water and began stripping his cloths and looked at the blood and frowned thinking "_damn that was tough, I couldn't have my network exposed and those missing nins would have done that. How was I suppose to know the look I gave him looked like the leaders brother."_ as he grabbed a whiskey bottle he was drinking and gulped it down before he stepped in the shower and began to take a shower.

He winces as he rubbed his hands across a wounds and he thought "_one inch lower and I would have been 4 again. It doesn't help my healing ability is already working overtime thanks to that poisoned blade so it can heal this that fast...thank god whiskey helps the pain."_ as he stepped out and began to dry off wincing as he rubbed his wounds.

He sighed and walked into his bedroom heading for the dresser and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out some medical supplies and he set them on the top of the dresser and was getting some tape out of the drawer when a hand reached around him and a soft voice said "Let me get that for you lean against the dresser to take your weight off that area."

Naruto did as told and asked "Rin, what are you doing in here. Wheres Kurenai and why do you sound like your using your older voice."

He heard "Don't worry about it right now Kaze. I...I guess you could say I am the suprise that was meantioned before you left."

Naruto shrugges and winced as he felt the bandages wrapping around his stomach and back where he had recieved wounds.

When all of his wounds had been treated he heard "Your have several muscles straigned from battle, go lay on the bed on your stomach and let me use some medical jutsu I know to help with those wounds on your back and also to help you muscles. Its the least I can do for everything everyone is doing for me."

Naruto frowned and said "Whats wrong, why do you sound so sad." as he laid on the bed and felt someone craw onto his legs and began to rub thier hands across his back.

He heard "Don't worry about it right now...please just let me do this for you now."

Naruto sighed and said "Only if you tell me whats wrong after this."

Silence was all he heard and he closed his eyes and let the hands work on his back and he felt his head become clowdy and he said "mmmm, whats going on."

He heard "just relax Kaze." in a sultry voice as Naruto felt his body begin to react. He tried to move his body but found his limbs were not working and he felt the weight lift off his back and then he felt something go over his eyes.

Naruto asked "Whats going on Rin."

He felt someone roll him over and climb on top of him but still had cloths on and felt a pair of lips were smashed against him and he thought "_cinnamon. Wait, Rin doesn't taste of cinnamon. She taste of choclate and Kurenai taste of strawberries." _and the kiss pulled away and Naruto asked "WHO ARE YOU." in a commanding voice.

He heard "Relax Kaze please. I need this. Please...just let me be with you for tonight." in a pleading voice.

Naruto asked "Who are you." in a quiter voice hearing the emotions in her voice.

The woman said "My name is Mikota."

Naruto was frozen hearing the name and thought "_oh shit, this is Rins mom, what the hell she doing here."_ and asked "Please, release me and tell me whats going on."

He felt the her climb off of him and he felt her tap his neck and he could move again and he reached up and took the blindfold off and he saw an older version of Rin with her eyes closed sitting on the side of the bed and he quickly covered himself with a blanket and asked "Mikota, what are you doing here and whats going on."

She opened her eyes and Naruto saw sadness in them and she said "Yesterday I learned the truth about my eldest child and what kind of monster my husband was. Itach...I mean Rin as she calls herself now and...and..." she burst into tears.

Now in the universe there is one thing Naruto could never stand and that was to see a woman cry so he put his arms around her and started to whisper into her ear "shhh, its alright, you don't have to tell me." as he rubbed her back.

Mikota cried for several minutes and she whispered "Rin had came and told me that there was a meeting at the accademy I needed to come to while Fujaku was at the council chamber.

She then placed her hand on me and shushined us here. She then told me the truth about when she was born and the lie her father forced her to live and the threat to kill her to keep the secret. At first I didn't believe her but she had to much proof. She then told me about some of the what was happening with the Uchiha clan and how because of Fujaku it was soon going to be destroyed. She explained to me how she wanted me and her brother to be free of the destruction and..and I agreed. We talked for a while and she convinced me to go back with her and get as much as we could and to get Sasuke and make it appear as if a fire killed us while Fujaku was away. We went back and I had started to pack and Sasuke came back from a neighbors house and I told him to start packing for a trip. He began to pack but then Fujaku arrived back. He saw me packing and he asked what was going on...Sasuke told him we were going on a trip and he grabbed me and demanded to know where we were going. I...I told him I knew the truth about Itachi...he slapped me."

Naruto clenched his fist as he held her and she said "He started to hit me over and over again. He then told Sasuke to come over and told Sasuke I was a traitor to the clan and that traitors are to be put to death."

Naruto eyes got wide and she said "He then grabbed me by the hair and with his knee in my back in execution fashion. He...he handed a kunai to Sasuke and Sasuke looked at me with such hate in his eyes and slapped me across the face himself. Sasuke then said to me 'You dare to try and take me from father. Know your place slut. You are nothing but a breeder. Father has instructed me to be a true uchiha and women are nothing but breeders and whores.' as he spat in my face. He then drew back the kunai and started to bring it down on me when a blur shot past and kicked Sasuke into the wall. I looked up and saw Itachi standing there and he began to attack Fujaku who was forced to let me go. They busted through a wall and the next thing I know Rin had grabbed me and another me was standing there who quickly took my place on the ground and Rin took me outside. At that moment I heard Itachi voice inside the house say 'farewell father, I will return someday and kill you and free mother.' and I saw him jump away. I heard Rin gasp and I looked and she was looking back in the house through a window and...and when I looked back inside I saw Sasuke standing over the other me with the bloody kunai in his hand and an insane smile on his face. I then saw Fujaku come out of another room and he said 'Good job son. Rin then shushined us back here and she told me I could stay here."

Naruto thought "_I will kill them both."_

Mikota said "After that she told me about how the person who lived here was the one who saved her and the others and told me to relax until you returned. She told me she had a mission she had to get ready for and wouldn't be back for a couple of days and left me here...I explored the house and I wanted to find out more about you so since this was the master bedroom I was asleep in a chair when I heard the water in the bathroom and I saw when you stepped out you had wounds on your body since you left the door open and I thought it was the least I could do to help you and..."

Naruto looked at her as she looked at him and he asked "And..."

Mikota said "Fujaku hasn't touched me since he found out I was pregnant with Sasuke...we never loved each other, it was an arranged marriage and...and I just wanted to be held by someone, thats why I used my training to try to seduce you...I..." as naruto placed his finger on her lips and said "I understand, better then you could believe."

She looked into his eyes as he leaned down and slowly began to kiss her on the lips shocking her and she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss and Naruto thought as he leaned her back on the bed "_I love Kurenai and Rin with all my heart but the look in her eyes is the same as Selens. I have to do whatever it takes to make her feel better. If I didn't I wouldn't be who I am because of her. I hope they will forgive me."_ as he rubbed his hand against her breath earning a gasp from Mikota.

Mikota watched as Naruto slipped her dress up her body and she set up to allow it to come over her head as he returend to kissing her.

Naruto then began to kiss down her neck to her collarbone down to her breast and began to carress one with his hand while he licked around, flicked and bit on the other. He then used his other hand to push her panties off and she lifted her hips to help him and he tossed them on the floor as he began to kiss his way down and she asked "What is this feeling, what are you doing."

Naruto stopped and blinked and looked at her and asked "Did he never please you."

Mikota frowned and said "The, the only times we were together he would tell me to lay down and he would climb on top of me and it...its always over so fast I just felt pain the first time and he always passes out on top of me...I never felt any of this before." in a soft voice.

Naruto eyes softened as he climbed back up her body and said "Just relax and let me show you what you been missing, ok Miko-chan." as he kissed her with more passion then she ever felt before.

Mikota blushed and nods as Naruto pulls away and he began to work his way down but this time taking more time earning a gasp when he bit on her colar bone and carressed her breast as he trailed his way down again.

He then when he got to her belly button stopped and pulled her leg up as he set up and began to kiss down her leg as he worked his way up and when he got close to her womanhood she had covered herself with her hand and he said "I promise to be gentle, just relax."

She looked into his eyes and slowly moved her hand away and loosened her other leg and he finished kissing up the last of the way up and around the lips and as his hands played with her nipples. He then brought one of his hands down and let it part her lips as he flicked her clit once making her entire body arch and gasp and he did it again as he slipped a finger in her and he thought "_my god, she must have been telling the truth because shes so tight shes squeezing the hell out of my finger" _and he looked up a little and notice 2 scars on her stomach and thought _"so she had both by C-section huh, no wonder. I know from delivering a couple of children she shouldn't be this tight even if its been that long. Shes never broken her pubic bone durring labor."_ as he continued to lick and flick her clit and her lips making her squirm under his control. He soon inserted a second finger and began as her first orgasm ended so he was getting her ready for a second.

Mikota placed her hand on his head trying to drive it closer to her womanhood to make the feeling she had even greater as she thought "_oh god, please let this never end."_

Naruto soon felt her orgasm a second time and after she came down panting and sweating he sat up and kissed her and he whispered into her ear "Do you want me."

Mikota could only whisper "yes, please take me."

Naruto nods as he kissed her again and positioned himself near her entrance as he then raised one of her legs as he slowly entered her. As he pulled back out he raised her other leg and raising her ass off the bed as he grabbed a pillow slipping it under her and he reentered her. She arched her back as he let her legs go and he began to slowly pick up speed as she looked into his eyes and he began going faster and faster.

Mikota bit her lip and Naruto said "This room has silencing seals on it so scream if you want to." as he pounded into her.

She was shocked by this and soon she began to grunt and gasp and scream out for him to go faster and harder.

This continued on for a while and finally Mikota begged "please stop...I...I can't take anymore...I...I am to soar."

Naruto nods and slows down and after a few slow pumps stops as he layed down beside her.

The next morning when Naruto woke up he went down stairs and he saw Kurenai and Rin in the kitchen and he asked "So, what have you both been up to while I was gone."

Kurenai said "Naru-kun, when did you get back."

Naruto sat down and winced and said "last night." as he rubbed his rib and Rin asked "Are you ok."

Naruto frowned and asked "So tell me, why is your mom here." as he looked at both.

Rin sighed and said "Its a long story."

Naruto said "Yeah, I heard some of it last night when I was talking with her."

Kurenai said "Yeah, sorry about that but with what happened yesterday the village was on alert."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Rin said "Itachi killed his clan yesterday and torchered his brother." with a frown.

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and said "I see...are you both ok."

Kurenai said "Yeah, Rins nearly out of chakra from using 3 bloodclones though."

Naruto asked "So how did Itachi do it. I mean even with 3 bloodclones it would have been hard." as he looked at Rin.

Rin said "The Mangekyou Sharigan can be used by bloodclones. They went from home to home last night and either killed them all in their sleep or used it on them then killed them. After that he sat fire to the clan estates."

Naruto frowned and Mikota walked in at that moment limping and her hand over her mouth and asked "Your brother, what about him."

Rin sighed and said "I gave him fake memories of me destroying the clan and put a memory block of what really happened yesterday on him. He thinks Itachi killed you and the rest to test the Mangekyou and told him to hate him and live a life of a coward. I couldn't kill him because he is my brother. No matter what he did."

Naruto snorts and said "Well, I can still torcher his ass for what he did to Miko-chan in the accademy."

Rin and Kurenai blinked at the chan suffix and Mikota asked "What do you mean Kaze-kun, How will you be at the accademy with him." as she looked at him.

Kurenai began to look back and forward and asked "Um Mikota-san, why did you call him Kaze-kun."

Mikota blinked and Rin locked eyes with Naruto and asked as she looked at her mother and him and said "Kaze-kun, what happened last night with my mother."

Naruto who picked up a cup of coffee said "Hmm, did you know that your mother never broke her pubic bone is childbirth. Shes got 2 c-section scars on her stomach." as he sipped the coffee.

Mikota asked "Kaze-kun, why are both girls getting upset and why did you tell them about my scars."

Rin was pale and said "Tell me you didn't."

Kurenai said "Naru-kun, what happened last night."

Mikota asked "naru-kun, whose that." as she was looking at the 3.

Naruto looked at her and another Naruto appeared with Tsunade who was in a bathrobe who said "So what did you want brat that you kidnapped me before I could get dressed."

Mikota gasped and said "Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here."

The Naruto who was drinking coffee went up in smoke and the other one said "First I need my ribs healed. They were injured in battle and other activities."

Tsunade sighed and began healing him and asked "So how did you break your ribs."

Mikota blushed and said "I guess I don't know my own leg strength."

Naruto slipped on a pair of sunglasses and turned back to Rin and she said "**You screwed my mother**."

Tsunade eyes got wide and Kurenai said "I thought you loved us Naruto."

Mikota asked "Will someone please tell me whats going on. Why are you calling Kaze, Naruto and why are you so upset dear.

Tsunade snickered and placed her glowing hand on Mikota stomach and frowned a moment and asked "Mikota, when was the last time you had sex with your husband."

Mikota said "When I found out I was pregnant with Sasuke, why."

Tsunade stepped back and said "Have you been with anyone else besides him since then."

Mikota said "Not till last night with Kaze-kun here."

Tsunade turned and punched Naruto in the stomach as he went up in smoke and she said "Damn it brat."

Rin locked her eyes on the coffee cup which suddenly turned into Naruto and she smirked as Naruto world went black and he found himself tied to a cross and she said "So, you have one chance to explain what happened last night before I kill you." in a sickening sweet voice."

Naruto said "Um, is there anyway you can just look at my memories of last night. It would help things out."

Rin frowned and the world changed and she watched the events play out and frowned as she heard her mothers words and then the world changed back and she closed her eyes and said "Drop it Nia. My mother seduced him and pulled the selen card. We both know what that does to him."

Kurenai frowned as she looked at Naruto who was looking down and she asked "Are you going to sleep with any woman whose in that situation."

Naruto said "I can't stand to see a woman cry and Miko-chan reminded me of Selen when she confessed her heart to me. If it wasn't for Selen I wouldn't be who you both fell in love with. If I come across someone like she was then I will do whatever it takes to help that person."

Kurenai let a tear fall and Tsunade grabbed Naruto ear as he screamed ow and she said "So, how are you going to explain being a father at 6 years old gaki."

Mikota eyes got wide and asked "6...father" as she looked around the room.

Naruto eyes were wide as he passed out and Tsunade said "Damn it, you just have a thing for Uchiha woman brat."

End flashback.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kurenai and Rin back to back each with thier arm over the others shoulder and a kunai at each of thier necks.

The proctor said "I declare this final match a draw." and everyone began to cheer.

Mikota asked "So what were you thinking about."

Naruto said "That night."

Mikota nods and said "I don't regret that night and neither do Rin or Nia. We all 3 care for you and they got their punishment on you."

Naruto snorts and said "That was worse then death."

Mikota smiled and said "but it was so funny. I mean both girls made you make it up to them."

Naruto said "yeah, and all it costed me was..."

Mikota placed her hand over his mouth and said "but you looked so cute in that nurses outfit and I have to admit making you give Sasuke a bed bath while he was still out from the Mangekyou while having to give those ANBU a show by showing your naked ass under that skirt and bra-less breast which were the size of Tsunades breast and actually to flirt with Inu was the best punishment ever."

Naruto said "It felt so wrong to be groped by my own uncle in my female sexy no jutsu form."

Mikota smirked and whispered "Hey, keeping it in the family huh."

Naruto shook his head and said "Well, at least you 3 have agreed on terms."

Mikota said "Yes, We each get our own personal bloodclone and we don't have to worry about sharing you since only you would know which one you replace and when and since you can only make 3 it works out great."

Naruto saw Kurenai and Rin comming to meet them and he said "You both did great."

Both smiled and said "lets go home."


	22. Chapter 22

Time skip

14 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat inside his classroom bored as he waited for the graduation test to begin. He sighed and thought about all that happened in the last few years

Flashback

Naruto stood at an alter as his 'changed' 15 year old self with red hair and no whiskers and in front of him was one of the fire temple monks. Beside Naruto was Mikoto, Kurenai, and Rin who looked to be 15 also.

Behind them was Tsunade and Shizune and the fire monk said "I now pronounce you husband and wives, you may now kiss your brides."

Naruto smiled and Rin and Kurenai kissed each other as naruto kiss Mikoto and then Kurenai and then Rin.

After the kiss the fire monk said "I shall keep your secret until my death young ones. May the light of Kami and the will of fire burn brightly in your decendants." as he turned and walked back inside.

end flashback

Naruto smiled at that memory and then remember the next best event

Flashback

A 7 year old Naruto was holding the hand of Mikoto as she was in labor in one of the rooms in his house that Tsunade had prepared. On the other side of the room was Rin and Kurenai both watching. Tsunade was between Mikoto legs and she was delivering the baby with Shizune assisting. Rin had her Sharingan going so she could perform the operation if she needed to later in life.

Naruto smiled and said "Your doing fine Miko-chan."

Tsunade said "She sure is, ok Mikoto, just one more push."

Mikoto was panting and she grunted and pushed with everything she had and Naruto eyes got wide and said "Shes beautiful Miko. She looks like you." as the baby came out.

Just then a slap was heard and then a baby was crying and Rin said "I got a baby sister." all excited.

Naruto then pulled out a senbon needle from his arm and thought "_thank god for pressure points, she was crushing my hand."_ after Mikoto let go of his hand and he went down and cut the chord.

Tsunade handed the baby to Shizune who began to clean her and Tsunade finished taking care of Mikoto who was tired and she smiled and asked "What should we name her Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Why dont you name her dear."

Mikoto said "Hmm, how about Selen."

Naruto eyes got wide and looked at Mikoto and she said "Yeah, thats a good name. After all if she hadn't of changed you into who you are, then our daughter would not be born."

Naruto smiled and said "I like it, Selen Shunpo of the Shunpo clan." as he held his new daughter.

Shizune asked "How did we come up with that name again. I don't remember."

Rin snorts and said "You were drunk and dancing on the table but its simple. Its what Kaze is. Tsunade **S**enju, Sakumo **H**atake, Kushina **U**zumaki, Minato **N**amikaze, Iris **P**ory, and Jiraiya **O**il. Its just easier to condense them all down into Shunpo."

Shizune said "Ah."

Rin smiled as she watched Naruto hand her to Mikoto and after a few moments asked "Can I hold my little sister now."

Kurenai said "Me next."

Naruto smiled and Tsunade said "Well, I hope you enjoyed holding her brat because you wont get her back."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Tsunade said "Simple, you got 5 women who all want to hold and take care of her. Only time you will get her back is when its time to change diapers." making everyone but Naruto laugh.

end flashback

Naruto laid his head back and looked at the cealing and Sasuke asked "What are you so happy about dobe."

Naruto smirked and said "Banging your mother." making everyone around him laugh except Sasuke fangirls and Sasuke went to punch Naruto who caught it and said "Sorry, I don't have the energy to fight you, she wore me out last night and this morning son."

Sasuke hmphed and looked away and Sakura screamed "Naruto grow up and quit insulting Sasuke and his mother. You have done that ever since the beginning of the accademy. You know his mother died tragically."

Naruto shrugged and said "If you say so."

A voice from the front of the room said "Settle down class."

Everyone said "Yes Iruka-sensei."

Naruto smiled and thought "_thats another thing that has changed. I did not have to work hard to get Iruka to notice me as me and because of that I have actually been in the middle of class in grades since he turned in the teacher who was screwing me over at the beginning of school when he made chunnin with Rin and Kurenai. All 3 were split up after that with Kurenai getting genjutsu training from the Kurama clan and after she told Rin and me about that little problem Rin was able to take care of the little demon for Yakumo with her Sharingan. Since shes now a chunnin and her clan took her back to prepare her to be heir Kurenai can now take a new team though she did not make jounin for 4 years after making chunnin. The old man I guess wanted to protect her and Rin not allowing either to advance before that. _

_Then there is Rin, After Miko came to be with us they finally got the chance to have the mother daughter relationship they were always denied before. Then when her sister arrived she took time to make sure her little sister did not have to put up with the crap her and Sasuke put up and helped her mother. After the chunnin exams she was requested to join ROOT but she refused and of coarse Danzo tried to force her but those men will never be found, hehehehe, amazing what happens when you drop someone from above a volcano._

_Then there is Miko, after she had Selen she had the jutsu put on her by Tsunade just like Rin did as well and a little hair cut to change her appearance enough to make it impossible to tell who she used to be since it was finally safe and then put it on Selen also when she was 2 when it was safe for her. Though when 3 of us went to the registration office she told them her name was Miko Shunpo, Selen Shunpo, and Naruto Shunpo who also had the land on top of the Hokage monument changed in the records showing they bought it. Rin and Kurenai both would have changed thier names but until I become public when bachan takes over it won't be safe. Thats when they decided they will also start to make a family since rin is now 17 and Kurenai 21 and its safe for them to." _as heignored what Iruka was saying as he locked eyes with Mizuki and thought "_and now its time for you to show your real colors traitor. My alter ego has already informed the Hokage about your plans to steal the forbidden scroll, like sensei, like student I guess."_

Naruto sighed and thought "_With my spy network as well as rewinding time I have gained the Hokage trust completely by saving a lot of lives and even on some occasions scooped ero-sannin by taking his information and turning it in a day earlier. I laugh when I think about how frustrated he looked from my spybirds memories though the bastards never once come to check on me."_ as he frowned there.

Naruto looked around the room and thought "_then we have Idate. After Ibiki failed him in the test and he was saved he turned in his Hiate and left the village. He couldn't let himself look at his brother again because of his anger for failing him. Guess thats another of those things that will always happen."_

A test was set in front of him and he quickly wrote the answers in under 5 minutes and flipped his test paper over raising alot of eyebrows.

Iruka asked "Why don't you finish your test Naruto. I am sure you could do it."

Naruto said "Already finished it. If you want go ahead and grade it while everyone takes theres. I think I only missed one question because I have heard 3 different answer for it."

Iruka walked up and grabbed the test and looked at it and went wide eyed a moment and said "It looks like you got all the answers right Naruto. Which one were you not sure about."

Naruto said "Number 35."

Iruka looked at it and read **What was the greatest triumph of the last great shinobi war."** and said "You have the right answer. What else did you hear."

Naruto said "Well, I know that was the mission Minato Namikaze had our shibobi throw the Hiraishin kunais at the enemy forces so he could use that justu but nobody ever talked about the second mission that was more important then that when his team lead by the newly premoted Hatake Kakashi lead his teammates Rin Inuzaku and Uchiha Obito the clan heir at the time to destroy the main enemy supply line that cut off the reinforcements that could have stopped the Yondaime. I know Obito died and gave his Sharingan to Kakashi on that mission and that the bridge was blown up but nobody ever talks about it."

Iruka said "Well, it was probably because they want to allow the memory of Obito who died to be remembered only by those who servived."

Naruto said "Well I guess thats so but then then I heard the third version of that story and if its true then the reason they don't talk about it is because they don't want to dishonor one of the council members for treason and the murder of Obito."

Everyone was looking at him and Sasuke asked "What do you mean dobe."

Naruto said "Well, this guy was talking to the Hokage one day when I went to see him and when he walked out he was talking about finish gathering the information the proved Council member Danzo was a traitor to Konoha who was supplying Iwa with information that resulted in the deaths of over 200 Konoha shinobi including Uchiha Obito. He said the trap Obito walked into was meant to kill Minato before he became Hokage because Danzo was not selected as Sandiame so he was planning to make himself Yondaime."

Just then a kunai flew through the window and would have stabbed Naruto in the heart if Iruka hadn't of shoved him down.

A man appeared in a ANBU uniform with a mask that had the kanji NE on it and he said "By order of Danzo-sama, you are to be executed." as he drew his sword and went to slice Naruto in half.

Just then a blond and red hair man with a mask on his face appeared and cut the ANBU head off and he turned and said "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto looked and said "Yeah...hey its you, the guy I was just talking about."

The man said "Yeah, Iruka-san, if you don't mind go ahead and finish Naruto test real quick right here so I can take him with me to the Hokage for his protection. Sorry about the mess but Danzo doesn't like lose lips."

Iruka said "Who are you."

The man said "I'm the guy who broke Aoi hand the day he tried to use Idate Morino as a hostage at the Chunnin exams."

Iruka eyes got wide and said "I remember you now but you had different look then."

The man said "I wouldn't be much of a spymaster if you knew what I really looked like now would I."

Iruka said "I suppose so. Ok Naruto, perform the henge, replacement and bunshin jutsu."

Naruto asked "Does it matter what kind of Bunshin."

The man said "No, it doesn't, we need to hurry."

Naruto replaced himself with Iruka and then henged into Iruka and then put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 10 Naruto appeared.

Iruka was shocked and Naruto asked "So did I pass."

Iruka was about to say something when the man beside Naruto said "Yeah, you pass, now come on." as he placed his hand on Naruto and both disappeared in an instant.

In the classroom Iruka looked at the body and said "Everyone, grab your stuff, were moving to the empty room at the end of the hall to finish the rest of the test."

As everyone was getting thier stuff some of them were looking at the body in shock and sickness.

In the Hokage office Naruto and the man in the mask appeared and the third looked up and asked "Whats going on Naruto and who is this."

The man said "Chaos."

The thirds eyes instantly got wide and he said "I see, Naruto..."

The man said "No, he stays but clear the room and silence it. We have alot to talk about and not much time."

The third said "Right." and he motioned to the corner and a swirl of leaves appeared. He then closed the window as the man closed the door and the third went through some handseals and after the room glowed asked "Whats going on."

The man said "I didn't want to do this now but I got no choice." as he went up in smoke and Naruto said "Danzo men were spying on the graduation exam to see if the move to get the Forbidden scroll would work and also to make me fail so they could try to get me to join root. Incase you haven't figured it out I am your spy." shocking the third.

The third said "naruto, this..."

Naruto said "My grandmother is Tsunade Senju who had a one night stand with Sakumo Hatake. Both bloodlines mixed in the child who would be put in the orphanage for his protection and given the name Minato Namikaze, my father. My mother Kushina Uzumaki is the daughter of Jiraiya Oil and Iris Pory who was captured when she was pregnant and forced to marry the Kage of Whirlpool whose name was Uzumaki. Here is the Shodaime necklace as proof and I can have Tsunade here in a few seconds." as he pulled out the Shodaime necklace.

The third frowned and said "How do you know this."

Naruto said "No time. I just was nearly assassinated in the classroom by ROOT in front of the entire class of clan heirs. Once Danzo hears that his man is dead and concrete proof of Root still operating hes going to start a civil war. If you need evidence here." as he pulled out a scroll and said "There is proof Danzo a traitor and responsible for the deaths of over 200 Konoha Shinobi. I must inform my family so we can be prepared for any other attempts. Once thier safe I will return." and he phased away.

The third frowned and opened the scroll and deactivated the privacy jutsu and screamed "ANBU."

Just then 4 ANBU appeared and he said "Notify all ANBU and Jounins to capture and arrest Danzo and any and all ROOT members they find. GO."

They left and the third slumped in his chair and thought "_what has happened."_

Naruto appeared in his house and saw Miko sitting on the couch and saw Selen asleep beside her and said "Miko wake Selen, hurry." as he walked over to the wall and activated a seal which caused the wall to disappear and show stacks of scrolls.

Miko seeing he worry on Naruto face woke thier daughter and asked "Whats going on dear."

Naruto said "Danzo just tried to assassinate me. I'm taking you both to Bachan for the next few days while things settle down here." as he pulled out 2 scroll from the wall with Miko and Selen name and he walked over and said "This is your vacation scrolls with you changes of cloths, money, and fake passports. Stay with Bachan Ok." as he looked at both of them.

Miko nods and Selen asked "Whats wrong daddy."

Naruto said "Your just going to see granny for a few days dear. I promise, everythings going to be ok." as he hugged the 4ft tall 7 year old black hair blue eye girl."

Selen hugs him back and he places both his hands on their shoulders and disappeared in a yellow flash.

They appeared in a casino near the border of firecountry and wind country and Tsunade turned quickly seeing the flash and asked "Whats up brat."

Naruto said "Danzo, these 2 will be with you and Shizune-nechan next couple of days ok."

Tsunade said "No wonder I was winning. Cash me out dealer." as she stands up and Selen said "hey grandma, look." as she walked over and flicked a chair and it flew through a 2 way mirror and Tsunade looked down and Miko covered her mouth and the dealer said "Um, about those winnings."

Naruto hands a scroll to Tsunade and said "petty cash. I got to go ok."

All 3 nods and he hugs them all and said "Be careful your 3 and tell shizune I said stay away from the booze." as he phased away.

Selen saw her dad leave and asked "Grandma, why was daddy lying to me about whats going on. I know Danzo a bad man."

Tsunade said "He just wants to protect you Selen."

Miko hugs her daughter as a tear falls off her face and thought "_please be careful Naruto."_

Naruto appeared back in the house and saw Rin and Kurenai there and Rin asked "Wheres mom and sis."

Naruto said "With bachan." as he changed into his 25 year old Nun Kaze with blond hair with red streaks in it and slipped on his double holster under his arms and his 6 shooter on his leg with 2 kunai pouches and a shuriken pouch and he slipped on dragons breath on his side and grabbed his black cloak to hide it all and he said "Whats the orders the old man issued."

Kurenai said "Apprehend Danzo and all ROOT."

Naruto nods and Rin asked "How did you know about it and what started it."

Naruto sighed and said "A root ANBU was trying to cast a genjutsu on me in the classroom so I got the entire classes attention and talked about the mission Obito died since it was sort of one of the questions on the test. When I finished he tried to kill me with a kunai in the heart but Iruka shoved me down since I couldn't show my real skills and then I quickly made a one handsign Kagebunshin dressed as my Kaze Nami self and killed him and made it where I could pass the test quickly under the disguise of getting me to safty. I then had to inform the Hokage I was his spy and gave him the info on Danzo before coming back and getting Miko and Selen to safety."

Rin said "Alright, what do we do."

Naruto said "You both carry out your orders from the old man and watch each others backs. I am going to see if I can bust into Root headquarters and get his files."

Kurenai said "Be careful."

Naruto smirked and said "Trust me." as he phased away.

Rin sighed and said "Only he could run his mouth and start a civil war." as both quickly left the house but Rin activated the security seals on the house before leaving.

When they got back to town they saw a few fights and headed toward the closest one.

Naruto appeared on the roof of Danzo office and he ran down the wall and looked in the first window and then phased inside before using stealth to goto the door and look out in the hall. He saw 2 men at the end of the hall wearing NE mask and he pressed a seal on his cloak sleave and he phased behind both men and stabbed them with tiny bamboo needles and both men instantly froze up and fell to the ground.

He looked left and right and snuck to the left and checked the first door and then the second door and when he got to the third door he saw 6 NE members looking at cameras and he reached behind him and pulled out 2 bone blades he had carved from the bones of a demon and he appeared inside the room and slashed the legs of the 2 closest ones while on his knees and then the sides of the 2 on his sides an phased behind himself as 2 blades came to the spot he had just been and he sliced the arms of both men holding Katanas and they fell to the ground and he said "These are poisioned blades. Tell me where Danzo office is and I will give you the antidote."

All 6 men remained silent and he sighed and thought "_to bad its just paralyzing poison from a spider demon."_ and he looked at the monitors and flipped the switches several times and saw some men fighting at the front of the building while the rest of the men stayed at checkpoints and he saw Danzo sitting in his office with Koharu and Homaru and he put on a mask he grabbed from a down Ne member and he phased into the room where those 3 were behind Danzo and sliced him with the blade once and said "Now, you both tell me what your doing here with this traitor or I make sure your found with him. Hes already dead from my blades." as he appeared beside them holding his blades at both thier necks.

Homaru said "We were just here for a meeting."

Naruto said "Really, about what."

Koharu said "Village informations, who are you."

Naruto knicked both on the cheek and he quickly created 6 Kagebunshins who began to raid Danzo files.

Danzo asked "What are you doing."

Naruto kicked him in the ribs and said "Following the Yondaimes orders traitor. As we speek you Root members are being slaughtered because the Hokage has the information on the 200 Konoha Shinobi you had killed traitor. When he finds you both here Honorable elders he is not going to be happy so you can tell me whats really going on or I can give him info on your littel child labor racket you had Koharu."

Koharu eyes got wide and she asked "How."

Naruto smirked behind his mask as he was reading a file and said "Because I am know a little bit of everything. Now talk."

Homaru said "I was just here to discuss the plans to deal with the Jinchuuriki and so was Homaru. Saratobi was going to let him become a ninja and we can't allow that."

Naruto said "What were you planning to do to _it."_

Homaru frowned and said "We were planning to make him fail and have him executed when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll tonight."

Naruto smirked and pressed a button and he turned and saw all his clones had finished grabbing all the papers and he said "Well to bad, hes already graduated and Mizuki walking into an ambush." as he had his clones grab all 3 of them and they phased to the Hokage office and Naruto said "Catch." throwing a tape recorder that began to play...

**What are you doing**

**Following the Yondaimes orders traitor. As we speek you Root members are being slaughtered because the Hokage has the information on the 200 Konoha Shinobi you had killed traitor. When he finds you both here Honorable elders he is not going to be happy so you can tell me whats really going on or I can give him info on your littel child labor racket you had Koharu**

**How**

**Because I am know a little bit of everything. Now talk**

**I was just here to discuss the plans to deal with the Jinchuuriki and so was Homaru. Saratobi was going to let him become a ninja and we can't allow that**

**What were you planning to do to **_**it**_

**We were planning to make him fail and have him executed when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll tonight."**

Naruto said "I got Danzo files here and will have them sorted by tomorrow so you can see what else these 3 were up to but planning the execution of a Konoha Shinobi and theft of the Forbidden scroll are Capital offense I believe. Talk later." as he phased away.

The third looked at the 3 on the floor and he screamed "ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and he said "Have Mizuki arrested for treason and have these 3 taken to Ibiki along with this." as he held up the caset recorder.

They grabbed the tape recorder and the 3 prisoners and shushin away and a puff of smoke in the corner caught the thirds attention and Naruto said "I will explain everything later tonight. By the way, Kyuubi dead and has been since I was 4. Don't tell anyone about my involvement besides the information someone tried to assassinate me and I was saved by a black ops of yours. If the information about Akatasuki is correct as well as a few other things I have heard then I need everyone to believe I am the idiot I pretended to be. When things calm down have Kurenai or Rin bring you to our home tonight alone and we will speak there." as he went up in smoke.

The third took his hat off and thought '_what the hells happening here."_


	23. Chapter 23

That night the third Hokage was walking with Rin and Kurenai through the woods near training ground 8 and asked "Will you both tell me what is going on."

Rin said "He told you to come along and you have someone following so we are leading you in a circle." as she stopped.

The third frowned and said "I don't know what your talking about."

A bird sitting on the treelimb above them said "She talking about the 3 squads of ANBU who are following at a distance. I saw Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki with them." making the third look at the bird.

The third said "I have not told them about who I am meeting but you have to give me some protection in this meeting, after all you did break into Root headquarters and capture Danzo in his own office alive durring an attack on his headquarters. That means you are way more skilled then I think you are."

The bird snorts and said "Call them out here and I will allow Ibiki and Anko and Kakashi come along but you will not at any time tell them my real name or give them any clues as to who I really am because Danzo forced my hand early and if the wrong people found out at this point who I am it could destroy this village. You will call me Kaze. Agreed."

The third frowned and said "Agreed. Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, you 3 will come with us, the rest of you return to your post."

As the 3 walked into view the bird said "Hello Uncle Kakashi. Did you know that you had an older brother who had a son which is me."

Kakashi said "I am an only child."

Rin snorts and said "Sorry Kakashi but hes right, he is your nephew."

Kakashi asked "Who are you."

The bird went up in smoke and a figure walked out of the woods and looked Kakashi and said "The name Kaze for now. When the time is right I will inform you as to who I really am. I am going to use my bloodline to get us there faster so don't be startled with my Kagebunshins." as 5 of them appeared and touched each of thier shoulders and they were all gone in an instant as they reappaered in Naruto home.

Naruto said "Welcome to our home." as he sat down.

The third looked around and said "I don't recognise this house."

Rin said "You wouldn't, Kaze built most of it and Kurenai, Miko and I gave it a womans touch."

The third asked "Who is Miko."

Naruto said "What you hear tonight is not to be told to anyone. If it does I can garuntee the consequences will be disasterous."

The third asked "Why are you so hostile Kaze and why go through all this deception."

Kaze said "When I was 4 my bloodline activated. One part of it was the Hatake bloodline and the other was the Senju bloodline. I am the grandson of both Tsunade Senju and Sakumo Hatake. It was just a one night thing Kakashi years before you were born so don't think he cheated on your mother or anything. He was a hero. Now as I was saying when I was 4 my bloodline had a drastic side effect. It took care of that problem I told you earlier about but it sent me bouncing back in time. My bloodline normally allows me to go anywhere I can see or have been before. Anyways after what seemed like years I wound up back in Konoha before Kyuubis attack. I met with the Yondaime and his wife, may kami bless them both, but when he went to summon the Shinigami I was there because I was trying to talk him into letting me do it instead of him. The Shinigami saw me there and instantly could tell I was not from this timeline. He was nearly ready to destroy me but the Yondaime talked him into returning me to my own time at the moment my bloodline activated. He did but I had all my memories and also some of my items that I got durring my bouncing around in time. One such item was the Hiraishin scroll detailing how to do it so I could teach the Yondaimes son for him along with a few other things. Now since I was 4 I had the mind of a 15 year old and I began to plan out what to do and I contacted my grandmother and got her help and she helped me set up my spy network. Durring that time I created the jutsu I am using now that allows me to shapeshift my looks, age, and gender."

Ibiki asked "Do you have any proof you can show us that you were in the past."

Naruto held up his hand and a Rasengan appeared and he pulled out a kunai and threw it and a yellow flash appeared and said "If I was not in the past how would I have learnt a jutsu that even Jiraiya has never been able to figure out."

The third sighed and said "I am forced to agree with him."

Kakashi looked at Rin and Kurenai and asked "What about you both. How are you involved."

Rin frowned and said "Well were 2 of his 3 wives."

The thirds eyes got wide and said "Wives. How, your only." and Naruto appeared holding his hand over the thirds mouth and said "We went to the firetemple where your son Asuma is and talked to the head monk there telling him the entire truth and he married us. Remember how I told you my jutsu changes my age and gender along with looks. I have a 7 year old daughter by my third wife Miko."

The third nearly had a heart attack and he said "My god, that justu is."

Rin said "A godsend. It helped Kaze and me both but Tsunade declared it a kinjutsu and told me and him never to use it thought since I have grown up now I don't have to use it any longer. It helped though getting into the Casino with Tsunade though."

Naruto said "Were getting off track now. Now this is something that if I find out you have told anyone I will leave Konoha forever as will my family along with every bit of info I have, is that understood."

The third said "Yes."

Naruto said "You all know how you believe there is only 2 Uchiha left in this world right."

The third nods and Naruto said "There are close to 50 left right now." making everyones eyes wide.

Kakashi asked "But if thats true then where are they."

Naruto said "To answer that you need to know the history of how Fujaku came to power in the Uchiha clan and why Itachi killed them all."

The third said "You know why he did it."

Rin said "Of coarse I know why I did it." making everyone look at her.

Anko said "Your Itachi."

Naruto said "Itachi never existed." making everyone blink.

The third looked at Rin and said "Very well, please inform us what is going on."

Naruto said "Danzo had a partnership with Fujaku to help eliminate the Yondaime and his team on the mission Obito was killed. Obito was heir and the only child, when he was dead Obito father had to select a new heir and it came down to 2 men, Uchiha Fujaku and Uchiha Yashiro. It was decide since both mens wives were pregnant which ever one produced a male heir first would be the new clan head."

Rin said "My father forced my mother to go into labor early using a C-section and when he found out I was a girl he waited until the doctor was done and he killed him and placed a genjutsu seal on me to make me appear male. My mother was out on medication at the time and so she never knew I was female. I went 5 years until I figured out I was different and when I asked him he naerly killed me to keep the secret. It was shortly after this that I met Kaze here who taught me the shapeshifting jutsu so I could actually appear male. By that time Kaze was already working on his spy network and with my help we were able to convice Yashiro to aid us and he started helping to select Uchiha who were not loyal to Fujaku at the time and we made them appear to die when in fact they were being taken out of the village and built into the spy network. This went on for a couple of years and Kaze had met Nai here and she got involved with him helping to train us and giving us a home and better lives. He taught me bloodclones which I had impersinate Itachi while I advanced in ranks to join Nai class to graduate which then I held back so I would be in the middle of the class an hopefully get on the traditional team of rookie of the year, deadlast, and middle of the class which worked."

Naruto said "Anyways while I was out checking my network and dealing with some mist missing nins that was harrassing one of my spies and his family Rin here contacted her mother and informed her the truth. Mikoto agreed to leave and she was going to take Sasuke away with her. As they were finishing up Fujaku came back and he started to attack her. He then put her in execution position and gave a kunai to Sasuke and ordered him to kill her." making everyone eyes wide who did not know.

Rin said "I had my bloodclone attack father and free mother and I kicked Sasuke into the wall and while that was happening I created another bloodclone and had it impersinate my mother and we were outside the house when my Itachi clone began to flee but at that moment I got the memories back from the other one and I looked inside as did my mother and we saw Sasuke killing the clone. I took her and flead to here and was sneaking back to get her stuff when I came across my father getting all the Uchiha who were loyal to him preparing for what we had already discovered. Them and Root were going to perform a coup de taut and assassinate the council and the Hokage so to save the leaf village I killed them and I put a memory block on Sasuke to make him forget killing mother and made a plan for him to hunt down a bloodclone of Itachi and kill it so hopefully he could redeem himself..."

Naruto said "But Sasuke been comletely brainwashed by Fujaku teachings believing women are nothing but slaves and that he is superior to everyone and only power is all that matters. Loyalty means nothing so as a precautionary measure I shapeshifted into a nurse that took care of Sasuke at the hospital, the same nurse you were feeling up Kakashi." making Kakashi green in the face and said "and I placed a few seals on him so if he ever betrayed the village the village secrets and his bloodline do not fall into other villages hands."

The third said "This is a lot to take in and I will have to deal with you rin..."

Naruto said "You have no authority to touch her sir, unless you wish to start a clanwar in the village. After all it was an Uchiha clan matter and the council and the Hokage are not allowed to mess with how the clans operate. Hiashi Hyuuga will side with me on this or I can make it where he has to remove the cagebird seal."

The third frowned and after a few moments said "Very well, I conseed that point but you are not to harm Sasuke."

Naruto said "Now why would I harm my stepson. After all I am married to Miko or as you know her as Mikota Uchiha." making everyone wide eyed.

The third sighed and said "You heard my answer, no harm is to come to Sasuke."

Naruto said "Sasuke is nothing more then bait to me right now sir. There is someone planning to come and steal the Sharingan soon. When he makes his move I will be waiting to take him out and then once hes taken care of the rest of the Uchiha clan will be returning and I will be revealing myself and my family when Tsunade-bachan takes over as the Godaime Hokage. I know you don't like the way things happened sir but in the end the village is stronger then ever and will have the Uchiha clan restored and a new clan with a new bloodline. 2 civil wars were averted, several traitors were captured and only the guilty died. The innocent ones we saved. Besides once this is all over I plan to try and become the third Sannin which means most of my behind the scenes stuff will be over because I will have to have the respectible look for our clients."

The third asked "Who is it coming after Sasuke and how do you plan to become a Sannin."

Naruto said "Thier both one in the same. I plan to take out Orochimaru." making everyones eyes wide.

Kakashi was shocked and Naruto said "I am telling you this now Kakashi, I know you are going to get Sasuke and I also know you will be getting Sakura and Naruto. If you teach Sasuke Chidori for any reason I will activate the seal on his head which will kill him instantly. Any attempt to mess with it will also kill him. It was created by the Yondaime."

Kakashi asked "Why don't you want him to learn it."

Naruto said "Those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. If I fail to eliminate Orochimaru and his spies then Sasuke will recieve the curse seal and will defect this village for power. He doesn't care about loyalty. Only power and if you teach that to him he will kill anyone who gets in his way with it."

Kakashi frowned and the third said "I am forced to agree with Kaze on that. Do not teach him the Chidori Kakashi because even my own doctors tell me he is unstable."

Kakashi nods and Ibiki asked "What will happen when the Uchiha come back."

Rin said "Mother and I have both married Kaze here so we have disolved our connections to our clan since we are forming a new one. When they come back whoever takes up the position of clanhead will deal with Sasuke as they see fit but to me and mother Sasuke has been dead to us since he killed that bloodclone. He never knew what I looked like and he may have never knew I was a girl and mother has changed her looks and name so he won't be able to tell it us. If he can become better then I will allow him to kill a bloodclone of Itachi to get on with his life with the rest of the Uchiha."

Ibiki said "It sounds like you all had this planned."

Naruto nods and said "So what is your opinion on this old man."

The third said "I am forced to agree with it."

Naruto said "Good, bye." as he rolled time back and Rin and Kurenai blinked and asked "Why did you do that." as it was the beginning of the day.

Naruto said "Simple, I got all Danzo files now, Miko and Selen are up stairs asleep and they don't have to fear for our safety and we can take care of Danzo and the elders without revealing who I am or our connection. I did that so I can see what the Hokage would do as well as Kakashi when the time comes to reveal everything. Well its about 4 in the morning, we can get a few hours sleep before the day starts over. Night." as he went up stairs.

Rin said "I hate him sometimes."

Kurenai said "Yeah, but I wouldn't change him for an instant."


	24. Chapter 24

That morning Naruto was in bed when his alarm went off and he reached for it when a senbon hit where his hand would have been and he blinked and blinked again and asked "Whats wrong Kurenai." as he looked toward the door.

Kurenai was standing there and said "The rooms sealed. I want to know why you really reset time last night and don't give me that crap about seeing thier reactions cause we both know thats a crock of shit."

Naruto frowned and said "I lied to Selen yesterday and she knew it. I saw it in her eyes, she knew I was lying to her and she went with it because she knew something was wrong. I...I don't wan't to lie to her and make her doubt me. Children are suppose to be able to trust thier parent and not expect them to lie to you."

Kurenai sighed as she walked over and sat down on the bed and said "Because everyone lied to you when you were a child."

Naruto nods and said "To this day I can't bring myself to tell the old man everything, even when I was planning to reset time I still couldn't bring myself to tell him because I don't trust him completely." as he sats up and sits on the side of the bed.

Kurenai gets on her knees and crawls in behind him and puts her legs on either side of him and said "You don't have to lie to the 3 of us either Narukun. Were here for you, always and forever." as she puts her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around him.

Naruto smiled softly and said "I love you Dulcinea."

Kurenai blushed and said "And I you." as she licked his ear and began to kiss down his shoulder to his colar bone and bit down lightly and Naruto groaned as he felt her bite and he said "If you keep this up hime I might not be able to control myself." in a husky voice.

Kurenai asked as she continued to kiss "And why do you need to control yourself."

Naruto turned his head and met her lips and she sent her tongue into his mouth and he began to fight hers with his and soon she submited and he explored her mouth as he turned around getting on his knees.

He pulled back and asked "Are you sure you want this know."

Kurenai said "We been married for 7 years now Naru-kun and you have honored mine and Rins wishes to wait until were ready. I have made my dream come true already and I am a famous female jounin. You have remained true to us and now its time for me start my new dream, being with the man I love and someday become a mother like Miko-chan." as she leaned up and kissed him.

Naruto returned the kiss and slowly began working his way down her colarbone and bit down giving her a hickey as he untied her nightrobe and let it fall to the side as he leaned back to look at her and he said "You are even more beautiful then that time you wore that bikini to training." making her blush.

He began to kiss her again as he gently carressed her breast and Kurenai flipped him over and she climbed up on top of him and said "Just sit back and relax. This is something I have wanted to always try." as she pulled his boxers off and licked the tip of his dick before fondling his balls as she slowly started to bob her head on his.

Naruto eyes were wide a moment as he closed his eyes and went with it and thought "_where did she learn to do this."_

Kurenai was watching him and popped her mouth off of it a moment as she stroked it and said "Your not friends with Anko and someone known as the legendary sucker and not pick up a few tricks." answering her unasked question.

Naruto eyes popped out of his head as her mouth went back over it and he nearly cummed right then because she sent chakra into a nerve on his dick.

Kurenai seeing his shocked state smirked as she stopped and climbed up him and kissed him and said "Now don't move and let me do this part myself." as she positioned herself over the top of him and looked into his eyes and said as he started to move his mouth "Don't worry, I broke it when I was 16 training with Rin but still..." as she slowly started to go down on him.

Naruto bit his lip and groaned at the tightness and Kurenai smirked and after she took him all the way in waited a moment and started to slowly move as she got use to him inside of her and as she started to pick up speed naruto felt himself needing to release so he started to get into the action and started meeting her with his own thrust.

After several minutes of this he couldn't take it and he flipped her over and began to pound into her fast as he was getting frustrated and Kurenai was thinking "_ooooohhhh god. Thank you Tsunade_." as she had another orgasm.

After about 15 minutes Naruto was getting frustrated and Kurenai smirked as she was panting and she reached down and grabbed his balls and he felt a wave of chakra enter them as he plunged into her and he orgasmed as he filled her and he was panting as he pumped trying to get every drop out he could.

As he collapsed on top of Kurenai he looked at her face and asked "What was that." in panting breaths.

Kurenai said "Something to make it where you couldn't cum until I was ready. I wanted my first time to be remembered by both of us." in panted breaths.

Naruto leaned up and kissed her as he rolled off of her and she set up slowly and grabbed her robes and said "Give me a few days to recover and we can do it agian. For now I need to go get ready and...your late for school."

Naruto groaned as he watched her sway her hips on the way out as she slipped on her robe and he thought "_damn troublesome women. The more you love them the more they own you. Oh well, all 3 of them can own me all they want."_ as he looked at himself in the mirror and thought "_well at least I am not the same short weak idiot I was the first time around."_ as he changed his appearance to look like his cannon self in orange.

He then leaves his room and walks down the hall and sees Miko still asleep and he frowned and thought "_she does that a lot here lately. Before she was always the first one up but now shes sleeps till late morning and then goes to bed early. In fact she only has my clones hold her to keep her warm." _as he walked past her room and saw Rin was getting dressed and said "See you later Rin."

Rin looked up from where she was buttoning her pants and said "Cya Kaze-kun."

Naruto stops and asked "Hey Rin, do you know if theres something wrong with Miko. Shes been awful tired lately."

Rin sighed and said "She will be alright in a few more days Kaze-kun. Its the anniversery of the massacre and Sasuke."

Naruto frowned and said "I see. So she just tries to sleep past this time. I guess with all my running back and forward I missed that before now."

Rin said "Its not that Naruto-kun, Selen starts the accademy this fall, just like Sasuke would have. She just worried Selen will turn out just like he did."

A voice that made both freeze said "I won't turn out like that teme, right mommy." as both turn and saw Miko leaning against a door frame with a small smile on her face and Selen standing beside her.

Miko said "I appreciate you are worried about me Nukun but the truth is your both wrong about whats wrong with me. I already know whats wrong and I just taking it easy for now."

Rin steps out of the bedroom and asked "Whats wrong mom."

Miko said "Women of the Uchiha clan have a genetic flaw and I hate to say it but odds are all of our decendants will have that flaw, even Kurenai will have it though she doesn't realise it yet."

Kurenai who had come out of the bathroom asked "What are you talking about."

Miko smiled and said "Its simple really, its like an early menapause. Somehow the Uchiha clan have kept us nearly embred to the point where we can have children up to our late 50s but in order for that to work we have a time here and there where we won't have any periods at all. Durring that time we suffer from fatigue, weight gain, bloating, and moodswings. If my last time is any clue I will be like this for another month since it affects me usually 2 months at a time."

Naruto said "So its nothing to worry about, you don't want me to get bachan to make sure do you."

Miko smiled and said "No dear, its ok, it is well documented and tested by doctors including her in the past so just bear with me for a little while and then things will be back to normal."

Selen said "Daddy, what happened yesterday with that Danzo guy."

Naruto stiffened and he asked "What do you mean dear."

Selen said "When you took us to Great grandmas casino and I broke that mirror."

Naruto sighed and said "I see."

Miko asked "What is she talking about."

Rin said "Kazekun used his bloodline to rewind it until this morning after Danzo tried to screw him over at the accademy. We already told you how Nia and I can tell when he does it becuase we may rewind but we actually are aware its happening. It appears Selen is also aware of it."

Naruto frowned and got down on his knees and said "Selen dear, I rewound time yesterday because I lied to you about what was going on and I don't want you to be afraid of me for trying to protect you."

Selen hugged Naruto and said "I won't daddy, granny said you were doing it to protect me and mommy so its ok."

Naruto smiled and said "Tell you what, how would you like to have a few friends your age to come by and see you whenever they want."

Kurenai, Rin and Miko eyes all got wide and Miko asked "Are you sure dear, I mean we had no problem letting her play with kids in other towns when we went on our outings but..."

Naruto said "Well, I was thinking shes about the same age as Konohamaru, Udan, and Moeji and I was thinking about telling those 3 the truth. What do you all think."

Rin said "I think it would be ok. She needs some stable friends."

Selen said "Don't I get a word in about this."

Naruto said "no." as he stuck out his tongue.

She did the same and gave him a rasberry.

Kurenai sighed and said "As much as seeing you act like an child is funny Naruto but don't you need to goto class."

Naruto sighed and said "Your right, take care everyone." as he phased away.

Miko asked "So, how was it Kurenai." making Kurenai blush and Rin smirked and said "Yes, I saw each of you love bites."

Selen looked confused and asked "I thought you were suppose to kiss each other, not try to eat each other." making all 3 adult women red at the indirect innuendum.

Naruto appeared outside the classroom to Iruka class and opened the door panting and Iruka looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, where were you and why are you late."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Um...would you believe I got lost on the road of life."

Iruka facefaulted and said "Well I had just explained the rules. Take a seat and try to act responsible Naruto.

Naruto quickly took his seat next to Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura glanced at Naruto and looked forward before her eyes went wide and turned back in an almost whiplash and said "OH MY GOD, YOU GOT A HICKEY." making everyone look.

Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and said "Yeah, I had to stop for directions on the road of life."

Iruka saw the mark on Naruto shoulder and saw everyone looking sighed and said "Attention everyone, we are taking a test, remember." making everyone get back to taking thier test.

Naruto shot Iruka a thankful look and he sent one back that said they would be talking later.

Naruto sheepishly went back to his test and thought "_if only you all knowed what else I been doing."_

As the paper test was going on Naruto looked outside at the man sitting in the tree and he bit his lip drawing just a little blood to dispel the genjutsu on his test paper and got back to work on it.

When the test were done Iruka said "Now if everyone would bring thier paper up to my desk we will grade them quickly and then get ready to go take the next part of the test."

Naruto waited until everyone else had turned in thier paper and he laid his on top and Iruka nods and began grading it while Mizuki who was smiling took the second one.

Iruka blinked and said "Well, congradulations Naruto, you got 100 on this test."

Naruto said "Thanks Iruka-sensei." as he went back to his desk.

Sakura waited until he got back to his desk and asked "Where did you get that from Naruto."

Naruto said "my lover, why." as he leaned back in the desk.

Sakura blinked and said "Wait, you mean that..."

Naruto said "Yes."

Sakura said "Your a pervert."

Naruto said "I have you know each woman I have been with I have loved deeply thank you very much and everyone is a little pervert Sakura. If they weren't were did everyone in the world come from."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth but couldn't say anything.

Naruto frowned a moment as he looked outside and saw the Ne member still sitting in a tree and asked "Hey Iruka-sensei, I was wondering if you could answer something for me."

Iruka looked up from grading papers and asked "perhaps. What is it Naruto."

Naruto asked "I know all of our village ANBU have animals on thier mask but what about the mask that have the Kanji for NE on them."

Iruka said "Well, that would be the old Root ANBU that was formed durring the last great war by Danzo, why."

Naruto said "Because theres one sitting outside on the tree doing handsigns."

Iruka looked out as did everyone else and they just caught a glance of the ROOT member before he left in a swirl of leaves. Iruka frowned and said "Well whatever he was doing hes gone now." as he took one last glance outside and returned to grading papers.

Naruto shrugged and looked around the room when a popping sound was heard and Naruto blinked and looked in front of him on the desk as everyone else looked shocked as smoke was coming off his desk and Naruto said "He Katsu, whats up." shocking everyone as a small slug was sitting on his desk.

Katsu said "Tsunade-sama asked me to inquire if things were ok here because she has been winning all day today."

Naruto shrugged and pulled out a scroll and began writing on it and asked "Can you deliver this to her for me and wait for a response. Its about that patient she asked me to help watch for her. She will know which one."

Katsu said "Sure Naruto-sama." as she took the scroll in her mouth and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino was the first to recover and asked "What was that about Naruto, how do you know Tsunade of the Sannins."

Naruto said "As for how I know her I can't tell you, but as for what that was about a friend of hers moved to Konoha a few years back and she has a medical condition that makes her weak at times and to make sure she is doing alright she made a deal with me to check on the patient once a day and watch the patient take her medicine and is not getting worse."

Everyone blinked and Ino asked "Why you. I mean why not someone who is trained to be a medic and what kind of deal did she make with you."

Naruto shrugged and said "The patient is married to her grandson and I was at the wedding and I am one of a few people in the world who knows who her grandson is. As for why not anyone from the hospital, last time she went to the hospital someone tried to kidnap the patients daughter to steal her bloodline so she doesn't trust hospitals or doctors."

Iruka said "I thought Tsunade never had any children."

Naruto said "No, she had one who she kept a secret from her enemies by placing in an orphanage durring the war since there was already so many orphans and unless you knew who he was and what he looked like you would just think he was another face in the crowd. Her son passed away but not before having a son of his own."

Sakura asked "But why would she put him in an orphanage instead of taking care of him."

Naruto said "Sakura, think about it. How can she take care of a baby on the front lines durring a war. Is she suppose to use the baby as a shield while shes fighting with kunais in the middle of a bloody field. She had no choice but to do it. If she didn't then odds are her son would either have been kidnapped and used as breeding stock to try and pass on his bloodline or killed to make sure that no one else got that bloodline."

Sakura frowned and said "But then why didn't she stay here in the village and take care of him."

Naruto said "Simple, if she would have then we would have lost the war and the village would have been destroyed including her son. You don't realise how much her abilities were required at the time. One minute she was breaking a mans neck and the next she was fixing a broken arm for a man to go back out and kill another."

Iruka said "I hate to say it Sakura but that is actually very true. If Tsunade had not been on the front lines most of our ninja we have today would have died and some of you in this room would have never been born. Her duty to her village was more important then taking care of her son."

Naruto slammed his fist on the table and said "YOUR WRONG IRUKA-SENSEI, SHE DID IT TO PROTECT HER SON, AFTER ALL TRUE STRENGTH COMES FROM PROTECTING WHAT IS MOST PRECIOUS TO YOU. SHE WOULD HAVE DIED IN BATTLE IF IT MEANT HER SON WOULD LIVE SO DON'T YOU DARE CHEAPEN HER SACRAFICE FOR HER SON BY LABELING IT DUTY." as he was huffing as everyone stared at him in shock.

Iruka said in a shocked voice "I...I am sorry Naruto, I didn't mean any insult by saying that."

Naruto sighed as he slumped in his chair and said "I'm sorry also sensei but I know how much it hurt her to do it sir, I also know what its like being an orphan and though it may have hurt him growing up without her at least he got to grow up. I just don't like people cheaping the sacrafices others have to make for us. I mean your parents died fighting Kyuubi from what you told me so that you could live. Some would say they did it out of duty but you know in your heart that they actually did it so you could live on for them." as he let a tear fall.

Iruka looked down and said "Your right Naruto and I am sorry for not thinking about it that way. I think you have just showed everyone the Will of Fire the Sandaime spoke to our class about Naruto by showing you understand the true value of sacrafice." he then looked over at Mizuki and asked if he was done and he nods and he turned back to the class and said "Alright everyone, lets take the rest of the test."

Just then a puff of smoke appeared and Naruto blinked and saw Katsu and he took the scroll and she said "**Tsunade-sama said to tell you to keep your nose clean and to watch things here."**

Naruto read the scroll and laughed before he said "Tell the old hag I will see her then and to punch ero-sannin for me when she catches him peaking."

Katsu nods before going up in smoke and Naruto asked "Um, Iruka-sensei, anyways I can just go first. I need to pick something up at the pharmacy."

Kiba asked "Hey dude, who was the old havg and ero-sannin you were talking about."

Naruto let his head fall down and said "You all want to know how I first met Tsunade. Its simple really, when I got kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4 I was attacked by some drunks who thought it would be fun to kick the shit out of a little kid. After I got out of the hospital I tried to leave the village because I had no place to live and no money or parents to help me to even by a loaf of bread to eat. I wound up having to look for scraps to eat out of trashcans and then the day I tried to leave I hid in the back of a wagon and rode to a town a few miles away that was mostly a tourist spot where you could relax in hotsprings. The males hotspring was closed to be cleaned and I couldn't remember the last time I had a bath so I snuck in over the wall and while I was washing I heard giggling and I looked and saw a white haired man peaking through the fence. I asked him what was funny and he told me to piss of because he was doing research. Unfortinately for him I was talking loud enough for the women on the other side to hear and they came around and beat the hell out of him for peaking and one of them was Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. Tsunade then thanked me and she offered to buy me something to eat and the white hair guy out he was the author of the Icha Icha paradise books, Jiraiya the toad sage or as I learned to call him Ero-sannin. Next thing I know I am back in Konoha and had a small apartment and a little spending money to buy my food and cloths with. The old hag is a nickname I gave Tsunade because I saw her once without her genjutsu and she gave me the nickname brat and she had me sign her summoning contract to keep an eye on and to help watch out for her daughter-in-law."

Everyone was shocked and and subdued and Ino asked "People actually attack you."

Naruto shrugs and said "Every year for my birthday some drunk tries to since I was born on the same day Kyuubi attacked. Some idiots think I'm like an omen of Kyuubi or some shit like that. Hell they even call me Kyuubi sometimes but I don't know why. I mean I don't have whiskers on my face or fur or tails now do I. No. It just a bunch of idiots if you ask me."

Iruka who was pale a moment said "Right, if you can Naruto do a henge, replacement, and bunshin and you will pass."

Naruto asked "does it matter what kind of bunshin."

Iruka said "No."

Naruto smirked and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 2 kagebunshins appear and one henges into Tsunade and the other into Jiraiya and Jiraiya said "Hmm, where to do my research." and Tsunade screamed "PERVERT." and went to punch Jiraiya who replaced himself with Mizuki who was sent flying into the wall.

Naruto blinked and said "Oops, do I still pass."

Jiraiya walked over and said "Damn, glad I replaced myself."

Tsunade crouched down behind Jiraiya and said "Konoha secret taijutsu, 1000 years of death." as she shoved her fingers up Jiraiyas ass as he flew into the wall and went up in a puff of smoke and Tsunade turned and said "Cya brat."

Naruto slapped his forehead and said "I spent WAY to much time with her. My kagebunshin are starting to think they are them."

Iruka sweatdropped and said "You pass."

Naruto nods and grabs a Hiate and asked "So what now."

Iruka said "Be here tomorrow at 10 am for team placements."

Naruto nods and said "Sorry Mizuki-sensei." as he runs out of class.

Everyone was gaping and then suddenly several people burst out laughing and Iruka sighed and said "Settle down class."

Sasuke asked "What was that jutsu he used. Kagebunshin."

Iruka said "Its a jounin level jutsu. I guess Tsunade-sama must have taught it to him." shocking everyone.

Naruto smirked and thought "_thanks bachan for giving me a reason to know that jutsu, otherwise I would have had to make mudclones." _as he phased home.

When he got there he saw Selen reading a book he smiled at and thought "_she likes that book almost as much as Kurenai does._" and he saw Miko sitting on the loveseat in a blanket and Naruto walked into the kitchen and got some milk and honey and viniger and mixed them together as he made some tea and he came back out with it and sat down beside Miko and said "here you go dear. Tsunade-bachan sent a slug to class and I asked her if there was anything to do for you right now and she gave me this recipe to help with the fatigue and other things." handing her a cup of tea.

Miko took it and asked "So how did things go."

Naruto said "Pretty good. So how are you."

Miko sighed and said "Tired."

Naruto nods and asked "And hows daddies big girl."

Selen said "Ok daddy, I already did my morning warmups and now I am reading like Aunty Kurenai told me to before I have lunch and do my afternoon excersizes."

Naruto said "You doing great dear, just remember, if daddy does get those kids to come by you can't tell them I am your daddy yet, just call me you godfather ok."

Selen frowned and said "ok daddy but I don't like it."

Naruto said "Just a few more months dear and then we can tell everyone. As soon as granny becomes Hokage ok."

Selen said "Ok daddy." with a smile

Naruto smiled and said "There my little princess."

Across town Kurenai was sitting in a dango shop with Rin and Anko and Anko asked "So, who is he and why didn't you let me have some fun Nia-chan."

Kurenai put her head on the table and thought "_when did he have time to write property of around that hickey."_

Rin smirked and asked "Yeah Nia-chan, you could have invited me for the fun."

Kurenai glared at her and said "Just you wait."

Rin said "Maybe some other time."

Kurenai groaned and said "Lets go to the hotsprings. I am soar and need to relax."

Rin said "To much hard excersice will do that Niachan." making Anko laugh and Kurenai frown and she said "I hate you cous."

Rin smirked and said "Love you also cous."


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Naruto walked into the Hokage office and said "You wanted to see me old man. I just came from getting my picture made and the camera guy told me to meet you."

The third said "Yes Naruto, come in and have a seat."

Naruto walked in and sat down and the third asked "So Naruto, I hear you met Tsunade."

Naruto said "Yeah, I met the old hag."

The third chuckled and said "You have a way with names. Anyways I asked you to come here so I can speak to you about a few things. One was why didn't you ever tell me about meeting her."

Naruto said "She told me not to and since she was nice to me I agreed."

The third sighed and asked "Well could you tell me about this woman you were talking about."

Naruto said "You going to tell me why I am hated and who my parents really are." with a deadpan look.

The third said "I already told you Naruto I don't know who they are and I don't know why your hated either."

Naruto said "Then I don't know about that woman. We both know the other is lying but I am tired of always having to be the one to give and all I recieve in return is lies and abuse."

An ANBU appeared behind Naruto with his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Show the Hokage some respect."

Naruto smirked and said "You know jiji, its no wonder Danzo and the advisors were planning to kill me last night when Mizuki was suppose to make me fail the exam. You can't keep those under your command in line."

The third asked "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "The lady I am taking care of gave me this." as he pulled out a tape recorder and the third heard

**I was just here to discuss the plans to deal with the Jinchuuriki and so was Homaru. Saratobi was going to let him become a ninja and we can't allow that**

**What were you planning to do to **_**it**_

**We were planning to make him fail and have him executed when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll tonight.**

The thirds eyes got wide and he looked at the tape recording and Naruto said "So why should I betray the trust of someone who considers me family when the people of this village want to kill me, those were the your old teammates and your advisors. How do I know your not going to send me on a suicide mission or a trap like they were. By the way, I've known since I was 4 about the damn Kyuubi and you know what. Its dead." as he raised his shirt and showed no seal and the third blinked and gasped and asked "What about those whiskers." really looking at Naruto face for the first time.

Naruto said "Been gone for years just like he has and nobody gave a damn to look at me and notice yet you still lie to me and everyone treats me like shit." as he crosses his arms.

The third sighed and the ANBU still had his arm on Naruto shoulder and Naruto said "Remove the hand or lose it. I don't care if I die afterwards but I will destroy your hand. I got nothing else to live for apparently."

The third looked at the ANBU who removed his hand and went back into the corner and the third asked "Why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi being gone."

Naruto laughed and asked "And what, you pass another law which does nobody any good just to keep you words to my father." as he threw a kunia at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall and missed it by an inch. Naruto continued "I am a fucking carbon copy of him, all you have to do is look to figure it out."

The third paled and he said "Naruto, you have to..."

Naruto said "understand that it was for my own safety, the whole village is just misguided by thier hate. Its been 15 years old man, I bet you right now if you told everyone I died they would throw a fucking party and make it a national holiday. There is nothing to understand. I have kept what I have known secret for years because truth is in this entire village there are only 6 people I can trust and your not on that list having lied to my face no more then 5 minutes ago."

The third sighed and said "Naruto...there are things you don't understand."

Naruto snorts and said "I bet I understand more then you think _Hokage-sama_." making the third flinch.

The third said "What is it you want."

Naruto said "You the old and wise Hokage who thinks he knows whats best for me. You tell me since I don't understand, after all I am just the village idiot who had to teach himself to take care of himself in a village that wants to see me dead so tell me what I want."

The third looked at Naruto and asked "Is there anything I can do."

Naruto said "You don't even know the real me, you don't know what I can do, how smart I am, how strong I am, or how much I have seen or done. Do you know how old I was the first time I was forced to kill." making the third flinch and pale.

Naruto said "I was 5. I had left the village and found a woman who cared for me and then a man came in to rob her store and killed her and would have killed me but I was lucky he underestimated me and I was able to kill him. You think because you read reports about me that you know who I am. The same reports that say I never was abused or treated wrongly. Tell me, do you even know where I live."

The third said "Of coarse I do, in that apartment I got you."

Naruto snorts and said "You and the rest of the village may think so but I have not stayed a single day in that apartment. I've gone out, gotten myself a job, got my own place that I built with my own 2 hands, lived under a fake name, trained my ass off and you know what the kicker is. Did you know that I even got 3 living blood relatives alive and all 3 are ninja of this village. I have found all this out and done all this by my self and you think I don't understand."

The third was stunned and sighed before he said "It seems I have really underestimated you and have done a poor job of protecting you."

Naruto sighed and said "Perhaps you should show the village why your called the professor again instead of letting the council, danzo, and your so called advisors to run things while you sit in your office as a figurehead doing paperwork that could be done by Kagebunshin. After all a gennin just backtalked you for more then a half an hour in front of one of your ANBU and made you feel like a failure. This is a military village created by the Senju and Uchiha clan with the backing of the firelord. The Senju clan decendants are returning and you might be suprised how soon the Uchiha clan will as well. They just need a strong leader to show them that its safe for them to return instead of a bueracrat of a disfunctional council. After all when you became Hokage was the council here or did you create it. Cya." as he went up in smoke and the third sweatdropped and the ANBU said "He was a Kagebunshin the entire time."

A voice at the window said "Of coarse he was. Hes currently in the accademy waiting for Iruka to get there to tell him what team hes on." making both the third and the ANBU look and see Kaze there.

The third sighed and said "Perhaps I am getting to old for this."

Kaze said "No, you just need to listen to your people more. I mean the kid told you basically what you need to do and what you biggest problem is. Fix them and most of your headaches and regrets will go away."

The third said "I take it the lady he is taking care of is yours."

Kaze said "Yeah, on of my wives."

The third nods and said "I see, so what brings you here."

Kaze smirked and asked "How would you like to get rid of the council once and for all."

The third snorts and said "Its not possible."

Kaze said "Even if you had proof of everyone but the clanhead doing illegal activies from bribary, theft, to assassinations and planning to overthrow your position as Hokage."

The third frowned and said "Then it might be possible if the proof was good enough."

Kaze smirked and pulled out a scroll and said "here is a copy of all of Danzo illegal activities for the last 30 years including selling information to our enemies, assassination and blackmailing of other council members as well as a few hundred other things that would shock you like his private funding of Orochimaru experimentation on people and his plans for the Uchiha massacre had Itachi not beat him to it. Selling of the Hyuuga clan blueprints for a kidnapping as well as several attacks on Naruto and the death of Asuma brother. Interested."

The third was seeing red and he said "Yes. I still don't know how you get this stuff though."

Kaze smirked and said "Your making the same mistake with me you made about Naruto professor, were both alike in a lot of ways. Almost as if were 2 sides of the same coin."

The third frowned as he took the scroll and he looked at Kaze who said "Well I must be going. That info is free by the way. I do request that you don't tell anyone about what Naruto told you. Hes been holding that in for a long time and wanted to release it. If people keep underestimating him it will make him beatting them that much easier. Cya." as he phased away before going up in smoke on the roof.

Naruto was sitting in the classroom and thought "_damn Kagebunshins, the one problem with them having thier own minds is they also have thier own attitudes that develop. Hopefully the old man won't piece it together to quickly. Hmm, I wonder if they made it yet."_

In the woods on top of the Hokage monument Konohamaru was walking beside Naruto and he asked "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about that you would kidnap me and bring me to the top of the Hokage monument."

Naruto sat down and said "Its hard having everyone look at you as the honorable grandson of the Sandaime, isn't it."

Konohamaru was shocked and he sighed before sitting down and said "Yeah. Nobody sees me for me."

Naruto said "I know that feeling. Tell you what, would you like to meet the child of another Hokage." making Konohamaru eyes wide.

Konohamaru asked "Really. How come I never heard of one."

Naruto said "Because her family has been keeping her a secret. Unfortinately for her she has had no chance to make friends of her own and I thought you might like to meet someone who could understand you a little."

Konohamaru eyes got wide and he said "Sure, lets go."

Naruto nods and said "Ok but you can't tell anyone including your grandpa where she lives because people would try and hurt her and even your grandpa can't protect her all the time. If you want you and can bring Udan and Moegi also but make sure its when you don't have your teacher following you. Ok."

Konohamaru nods and they get up and walk a little further and come across a large house that was nearly 60 yards long and had 2 floors and a basement made out of bricks with several windows and Konohamaru said "Woah, I never seen a house like this before."

Naruto smirked and said "They don't make them like this anymore. Its called a brick mansion. A famous pervert had a house just like this and he entertained a lot of women he called bunnies thought a few things are different. Lets go inside shall we." as he opened the door.

As they walked in Naruto said "Selen, I brought a friend for you to meet."

Just then a girl phased there in front of Naruto who sweatdropped and thought "_thank god I placed that Hiraishin seal on her back as a infant incase she got my bloodline which she did."_

Konohamaru was looking at the Selen and she said "Hello, I'm Selen Shunpo and you are."

Konohamaru said "Hey, I thought you said she was related to a Hokage. You lied to me." as he looked at Naruto.

Selen smiled dropped and she glared at Konohamaru and grabbed the front of his shirt and picked him up off the ground and said "Don't call him a lier. He was telling the truth. My grandpa was the Yondaime and my great great grandfather was the Shodaime and my great great granduncle was the Nidaime." as she shoved him against the door.

Naruto slapped his head and thought "_Shes a mini Tsunade."_

Konohamaru said "Well sorry. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

Naruto paled and before he had a chance to say anything Selen grabbed Konohamaru and phased away.

Naruto quickly dispelled himself.

Back in the classroom Naruto eyes got wide and he thought "_oh shit."_ as he made a bloodclone outside the class as he dropped a smokebomb and then he flashed to wear Selen was.

He appeared in Kocero city and he paled as he saw Selen holding Konohamaru over a tank that had alligators in it and he heard her say in a sickening sweet voice "what was that again Konohamaru-kun."

Konohamaru who had already seen what was below him said "Im sorry, your not a bitch, you a perfect angel, a princess, maybe a goddess but please don't let me go."

Selen let go with one hand and buffed her nails against her shirt and asked "Do I look pretty Kono-kun." as she looked at her nails.

Konohamaru said "yes, I never seen anyone prettier then you."

Selen said "And don't you forget it. Now since you said I am pretty, your going to eat lunch with me...or you will be lunch." as she looked at the gators below.

Konohamaru said "Deal."

Naruto saw them phase away and he appeared behind Selen in a yellow flash and he was back in his house and he asked "Whats going on here."

Konohamaru started to say something but Selen said "Nothing." in her princess voice and she shot a glare at Konohamaru who quickly agreed.

Naruto shook his head and said "Selen, what have I told you about treating others with respect."

Selen said "Respect is earned not given and he called me a bad name so I treated him like those bad men who try and flirt on mommy, sissy, and aunty just like you do to those men."

Naruto bit his lip and a voice said "Shes got you there Naruto." as he turned and saw Miko standing there.

Naruto said "Well, you dug your grave Konohamaru so now you have to live in it. I got stuff to do, don't kill him dear." as he phased away.

Miko said "Now Selen that hes gone, that little princess act don't work on me. Go up to your room and sit in your time out chair while I make dinner and tell the poor boy your sorry for scaring him."

Selen frowned and said "Sorry."

Konohamaru said after a few seconds "its...its ok. I shouldn't have called you that."

Selen smiled a small smile and left the room and Miko said "Sorry about that but her daddy has talked about you alot and shes been waiting to meet you for a while. She doesn't get to make many friends for certian reasons and she was hoping you would be one. Unfortinately she comes from a long line of hotheads...on both sides of the family."

Konohamaru frowned and thought "_shes just like me, she doesn't have alot of friends."_ and asked "how does her daddy know me."

Miko said "He met you a few times in passing but hes been to busy to say anything but hes the type of person who can tell a lot by a simple look."

Konohamaru said "Um, you mind if I go wash up before lunch."

Miko nods and said "Its at the top of the stairs 3rd door on the right." and he nods and walks out and she thought "_of coarse theres 3 on the first floor but that one is right next to Selens room."_ with a smirk.

Konohamaru went up the stairs and he saw a door with the name Selen on it with hearts around each letter and he went to wash his hands and came back out and stopped outside the door and frowned a moment before he knocked quitely. Selen said "Come in."

He opened the door and saw her room was made to look like a beach and he saw her sitting in a chair and she asked "what do you want."

Konohamaru asked "Do you like to play ninja."

Selen smirked and he thought "_I think I just opened mouth and inserted foot."_

Naruto had made it back to class as they had been dismissed for lunch and he dispelled his clone and thought "_so the teams are just like before huh except Rin is the sensei of team 10 since Asuma did not come back because the man who killed his brother was captured thanks to my information."_

Naruto saw Iruka who was walking away and thought "_its going to be a pain to explain to him."_ as he went to relax in the classroom until everyone returned.

About 10 minutes after lunch Rin and Kurenai walked in and Rin said "team 10 with me." and Kurenai said "team 8 with me."

Kiba sniffed the air and he asked "hey, how come you both smell like Naruto."

Naruto stiffened and Kurenai said "don't you know its rude to talk about women like that."

Kiba frowned and said "But you both do smell like him...in fact your scent is all over him as well."

Naruto snorts and said "Ah, you found me out Kiba, I was having wild passionate sex with both of them in my spare time." making everyone snicker and Rin shook her head and said "actually, if you want to know the truth, Naruto here has been our sparring partner for years since before we were gennin. You can ask Iruka-kun over there how deadly me and Nia her can be and it was all thanks to the taijutsu styles Naruto created and taught to us."

Naruto sighed and said "Hey, all I did was show you when your stances had openings and help you figure out how to correct them. You both deserve most of the credit."

Sakura said "But you suck at taijutsu Naruto."

Kurenai said "No, he just is trained to use another style he created himself and doesn't want to hurt anyone who is not his enemy so he was using the accademy style which his body is not use to because he mostly uses his other style."

Everyone was looking at Naruto in a new light and Naruto said "hey that reminds me Kiba. A friend of mine asked me to give your something when we graduated. Now where did I put it." as he patted his pocket and pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb before whipping it on the seal and a sword popped out.

Naruto grabbed it and said "here you go Kiba, catch."

Kiba caught the sword and asked "Whats with the sword."

Naruto said "That sword is special, you want to see why."

Kiba nods and Naruto said "Can I see Akamaru a moment to show you."

Kiba frowns and said "Ok." as he pulled Akamaru from his jacket and Naruto said "Akamaru here is very precious to you correct. You would do anything for him and to protect him right."

Kiba looked confused and said "Of coarse, why."

Before anyone could blink Naruto had a kunai at Akamaru throwt and said "If you don't want him to die Kiba then you must pull that sword from its sheath. If you or anyone else moves he will be dead before you can get to me. Do as I say and he will go free." while he released a little KI.

Iruka and everyone else was shocked and Iruka asked "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto said "Stay out of this Sensei, I already told everyone in this room true strength comes from protecting what is most precious to you. For Kiba that is Akamaru, if he doesn't pull that sword out of its sheath in the next 5 minutes Akamaru will die."

Kiba growled and said "You bastard I..."

Naruto said "4 minutes and 30 seconds 29, 28, 27...times wasting Kiba, you just going to stand there all day and let you companion die or are you going to pull that sword out and dont even think about it Shikamaru and Shino, If you attack me my 7 Kagebunshin I have hid in the room will still get to Akamaru and kill him when time runs out 4minutes left."

Kiba growled and he grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out and he said "It won't budge."

Naruto said "Your not willing to do anything to protect him yet, 3:29, 28, 27...I will do it and I may get in trouble afterwards but what good will it do when hes dead."

Kiba started to pull harder and harder on the sword and Akamaru whimpered and Kiba kept pulling while glancing around and Naruto said "2 minutes."

Kiba was getting worried and he was trying desperately to pull the sword out and when it got down to 20 seconds left a second Naruto appeared with a kunai raised up in the air and said 19, 18, 17, 16, 15..." and as he continued to count Kiba looked at Akamaru and thought "_please, open so I can save him."_ as he pulled at 6 seconds and the sword pulled out and turned into a huge blade and everyone was shocked and Naruto burst out laughing as Akamaru went up in smoke and everyone heard yipping and looked over and saw him in Kurenai arms and Kiba growled and said "I am going to kill you Naruto." as he stabbed Naruto who went up in smoke.

As everyone was looking around clapping was heard and Naruto who was standing on the roof said "Freeze dogboy or else." as he held up a dozen exploding tags ready to be used and Kiba froze along with everyone else and Naruto said "You passed the test Kiba. That sword is called Tessaiga. It was created from the demon fang of Inu No Taishou who was as strong as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was also the father of the halfbreed Inuyasha who was the founder of your clan. It was created so Inuyasha could protect his mortal mother and Inuyasha. It can only be used by someone when deep in thier heart they are willing to do anything to protect that which is precious to you. It is not a weapon of attack but defense, defense of your loved ones. You can't tell people how to open it because it don't work that way. it all depends on what your heart says. It does have some attacks but you will have to figure them out yourself. I won't tell you where but the person who gave it to me asked me to give it to a male of the Inuzaku clan when he reached the age you are now who shows the trait that he is willing to protect your family, your village, and you pack. That was the test I had you take just now. Had you failed I would have taken the sword back and waited until I saw another of your family who showed they might be worthy of that weapon. I had met with your sensei durring lunch and told them about what I was asked to do so she was the one who made the switch so he was never in any danger. As for these." as he activated them and they exploded and flowers flew into the air and naruto said "Party favors." as he went up in smoke and everyone was looking shocked when snoring was heard and they looked back and sweatdropped as they saw Naruto asleep on his desk and Kiba growled and walked back and hit Naruto over the head and he screamed "What the hell." as he rubbed his head.

Kiba said "What the fuck was up with you and that test."

Naruto blinked and asked "Test..." and looked at the sword and he went wide eyed and said "That god damn son of a bitch. I hate my Kagebunshins. I told him to wake me when everyone got back and he stole that scroll and gave you the sword. Did you take the test yet or..."

Kiba opened the blade and Naruto said "Ah good, I was afraid I was going to have to take Akamaru hostage or something."

Iruka sweatdropped and said "You did."

Naruto blinked and said "I...did...sorry about that. My kagebunshin have a mind of thier own."

A male voice said "Yes, when you use that justu alot they sometimes go renegade on the user and act like thier own person. I must say it was quite entertaining, team 7, meet me on the roof." and Kakashi went up in smoke.

Naruto said "Um...why are there flowers on the ground up there."

Rin said "You held the class hostage with the exploding confetti."

Naruto said "Ah, no harm done. Well goodluck everyone." as he quickly ran out of class pinching both Rin and Kurenais asses on the way out making both blush.

Rin said "Ok teams lets go." as she left and Kurenai followed.

As they were walking out Ino said "I feel sorry for Forehead, her teammates crazy."

Iruka snorts and said "No, just a prankster at heart." with a small smile.

Naruto when he got to the top of the stairs he quickly sat down and Kakashi said "You seem different then I would expect."

Naruto frowned and said "Perhaps I spent to much time on the road of life avoiding the black cat and helping the old lady with her groceries."

Kakashi smiled and said "I think I am going to like you."

Naruto said "Answer me one question before they get here. Does the council want you to specially train the Uchiha and ignore me and Sakura."

Kakashi frowns and asked "Why."

Naruto said "So I know if I should actually try and work as a team durring the bell test tomorrow of if I should just sit on my ass and let you tie me to the log to see if they are going to feed me or not."

Just then Sasuke and Sakura showed up and Kakashi was looking at Naruto and Naruto said "Ok team, lets introduce ourselves. Hi, my name is Naruto. I like many things and I dislike many things. My dream I am already working on and I have lots of hobbies. I live by 3 rules that I believe. True strength can only come from protecting that which is precious to you, live life like theres no tomorrow because in our life there is no garuntee and those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash, next." as he flopped back pulling on a pair of shade and put his arms behind his head.

Kakashi thought "_ok, hes a mini me, a mini Minato and a mini Kushina, I don't know if I should hug him or kill him to save my sanity."_ and said "You heard him pinky."

Sakura growled and said "My name is Sakura and I like...I dream...And I hate Ino and Naruto."

Naruto smiled and Kakashi said "And you mister broody."

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes or dislikes..."

Naruto snorts and said "I like tomatos and I hate sweets, I am an avenger who wishes to kill my elder sibling Itachi who killed part of my clan though the truth is the day of the massacre my mother was already dead by my hands when my father held her in execution style and ordered me to kill her, isn't that right Itachi." as naruto looked to his left and everyone tensed as sitting on the bench was Itachi Uchiha.

Kakashi was instantly on the defensive and Sasuke screamed "Itachi, I will kill you." and Naruto tripped his legs out from under him and grab Sasuke by the back of the hair and held him in execution fashion and Itachi said "You know mother cried herself to sleep for the next year after you killed that bloodclone of her Sasuke when she tried to take you away before the Uchiha massacre but not only did you turn her in to our bastard father but then actually killed her or what would have been her if I didn't save her. That is why the 50 plus Uchiha who are still alive don't want shit to do with you and they decided that if they ever do return to Konoha you will have you Sharingan sealed away and no longer have the Uchiha name and as for your petty revenge. The mental hypnosis command I gave to naruto will be over in a moment but you shall watch as I die and you can't ever get your revenge dear little brother." as he opened his shirt and everyone saw exploding tags on his body and he jumped off the edge and an explosion was heard and blood flew into the air.

At that moment Naruto shook his head and asked "What the hell." as he let go of Sasuke who was screaming as he ran over to look at the other side and all he saw was blood.

Sasuke turned and saw Naruto shaking his head and screamed "I will kill you, just like I killed that bitch." as he pulled out a kunai and charged at naruto who stepped back and Kakashi grabbed the Kunai and said "Thats enough Sasuke. Naruto was under the control of Itachi just then. You should know the ability of the Sharingan better then anyone."

Sakura had covered her mouth and asked in a scared voice "Sasuke-kun, you really didn't kill your mother did you."

Sasuke turned and slapped her and said "Shut up bitch and know your place. Women are nothing but breeders and whores. If you stand in my way I will end you life just like I did my mothers."

Kakashi hit Sasuke over the back of the neck and Naruto ran over to Sakura and pulled her close and asked "Whats going on, the last thing I remember was walking up the stairs and someone stopping me and then finding myself holding Sasuke."

Kakashi frowned and asked "Someone put a powerful genjutsu on you Naruto and as for Sasuke...I don't know, I need to take him to get checked out. Are you ok Sakura."

Sakura who was holding her cheek could only nod and Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and left and Naruto saw the bruise and asked "Do you want me to heal that for you. I may not be a licensed medic nin but Tsunade taught me some."

Sakura flinched a moment but slowly nods and Naruto healed her cheek and he said "Why don't you go home Sakura and get some rest."

Sakura said "thanks as she got up and left quickly."

Naruto smirked and thought "_and the best actor award goes to me and co-star to the best death scene goes to Rin."_ as he phased away


	26. Chapter 26

The third Hokage was sitting in his office when Kakashi appeared in front of him with Sasuke who he dropped on the ground and he said "Sir...there some things that happened today I think you should know."

The third sighed and asked "What happened."

Kakashi said "Well, when I arrived I had just heard how Kurenai and Rin was talking about how Naruto created thier tiajutsu styles they used and have been sparring partners since before they were gennin."

The third thought "_hmm..."_

Kakashi continued "After that Naruto said he had something for Kiba and he unsealed a sword and gave it to Kiba saying someone gave it to him and then he took Kiba companion hostage and told him if he didn't pull the sword out of the sheath in 5 minutes he would kill the dog and he realised before they had a chance to move that 2 of his classmates were going to release the dog and warned them about Kagebunshin he had hid in the room. Kiba finally got the sword free and it turned out it was a family heirloom of the Inuzaku clan and then when he was explaining to Kiba and the class about why he had to test Kiba that way he held them hostage with a roll of exploding tags at the end turned out to be confetti tags. It turned out both the one who got the sword and the one who who was hanging from the roof with chakra were both Kagebunshins and Naruto was asleep in the back of the class under a genjutsu though according to the accademy records he sucks at taijutsu and genjutsu. Then when we went to the roof for introductions Naruto got there first and he asked me if the council was asking me to train Sasuke special and ignore him and Sakura and he knew the both the bell test and the secondary test. Then when Sasuke was doing his introductions he interupted Sasuke and talked about how Sasuke only wants revenge to kill Itachi and something about Sasuke killing his mother and then Itachi showed up sir."

The third asked "What happened." in a commanding voice.

Kakashi said "well, he talked about how thier mother was still alive and how the Uchiha clan still had members alive that were coming back and then he blew himself up."

The third said "An exploding clone."

Kakashi said "No, he had exploding tags on him and he jumped off the accademy and blew himself up blowing blood and body parts everywhere. Then Sasuke attacked Naruto who was under the control of a genjutsu from Itachi and I had to stop him and then Sakura asked if it was true and Sasuke attacked her and said he would kill her just like his mother so I knocked him out."

The third sighed and said "Take him to Ibiki and have him do a mental evaluation of him."

Kakashi nods and asked "What about Naruto."

The third looked out the window and remembered what Kaze said

Flashback

Kaze said "_**Your making the same mistake with me you made about Naruto professor, were both alike in a lot of ways. Almost as if were 2 sides of the same coin**_."

end flashback and he remembered what Naruto said

Naruto said "_**I've gone out, gotten myself a job, got my own place that I built with my own 2 hands, lived under a fake name, trained my ass off and you know what the kicker is. Did you know that I even got 3 living blood relatives alive and all 3 are ninja of this village. I have found all this out and done all this by my self and you think I don't understand**_."

end flashback

He then said "I have an S-rank mission for you Kakashi. Your report will be completely verbal on it and you will not tell anyone about this mission. I want you to try and get close to Naruto, evalutate him and earn his trust. Find out everything you can about him. I will not give you any of the information I have on him besides public knowledge to see if perhaps you can uncover something new that is not public knowledge...I will tell you this, he claims to have killed once already at the age of 5. Do not underestimate him."

Kakashi frowned and asked "What about _it _sir."

The third frowned and said "He showed me today the seal is gone and I notice for the first time his whiskers are gone as well. He claimed its been gone since he was 4 years old and now I am forced to believe he might be telling the truth. If you can try to get Rin and Kurenai to help evaluate his skills since they claim to have sparred with him but do not tell them about the mission."

Kakashi asked "Is there anything else I should know."

The third sighed and said "I have a theory but if I am right then Konoha has has a prodigy even greater then you or the 4th under thier nose for years and we were all to blind to see it. It would also mean the prodigy is good enough at what he does Konoha could turn him into thier greatest enemy."

Kakashi asked "I don't understand sir."

The third said "Just don't underestimate him and expect the unexpectant. Hes been in contact with Tsunade before and it seems she has a vested interest in him or to someone connected to him. That is all I can tell you."

Kakashi said "I understand. Any suggestion about how I should go about this."

The third thought a moment and said "Just try and earn his respect and find those who has it already and see how they do it."

Kakashi nods and said "I will. Good day sir." as he left with Sasuke in a swirl of leaves.

Later that afternoon the third Hokage was in the council chamber and he asked "Why have you called a meeting and ordered me to come."

Koharu said "It has come to our attention that you have had Sasuke Uchiha arrested."

The third said "Perhaps."

Danzo said "he is to be released or the council will be asking for you resignation."

The third smirked and said "R...re.aaa...llll...yyyy heheheheh." making chills run up the councils back.

The third then pulled out a scroll and said "Then I suppose I have no choice." as he bit his thumb and wipped some blood on a seal and threw the scroll on the ground that began to smoke.

In Naruto house he was sitting on the couch with Kurenai between his legs and her back to his chest as he read a book over her shoulder she was holding. Naruto suddenly stiffened and Kurenai asked "Whats wrong Naru-kun."

Naruto said "The old man is summoning Kaze. Something big must be up." as he stood up and changed into Nun Kaze with blond hair with red streaks in it and slipped on his double holster under his arms and his 6 shooter on his leg with 2 kunai pouches and a shuriken pouch and he slipped on dragons breath on his side and grabbed his black cloak and he said "Don't wait up." as he phased away.

Kaze appeared in the council chamber shocking everyone and the third Hokage said "Ah Kaze, just the man I was wanting. You see, earlier today I had to have Sasuke Uchiha arrested for mental evaluation."

Kaze said "You mean after Itachi made the truth about the remaining Uchiha and the truth about the Uchiha massacre before he blew himself up denying Sasuke his revenge forever and then he attacked both his teammate." shocking everyone but the third.

The third said "Yes. Then the council here actually ordered for me to come to them and Danzo said I was to have him released or have me resign."

Kaze smirked and he said "I see. You know I am your sword should you require it of me, Hokage-sama." as he had 2 kunais appear in his hand.

The third said "Good, then please execute Danzo for treason."

Danzo disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Kaze phased away. When Danzo appeared in his office Kaze was already there and he grabbed Danzo by the shoulder and phased back into the council chamber before he slid around Danzo slicing into his spine paralyzing him as he continued to move as speeds only the most experienced in the room could track as he slit Danzo throwt and then quickdrawed his 6 shooter and placed it under Danzo chin and pulled the trigger and in a noise and sight that would forever be in the minds of everyone in the room Danzo skull exploded as he brains flew over half of the civilian council members with the sound of the gun going off.

Even the third was shocked by the brutality and Kaze said "Thus is the fate of traitors to Konoha. Would that be all Hokage-sama."

The third said "Yes Kaze though did you have to make it so messy."

Kaze said "When I caught him he was already preparing to engage his ROOT ANBU. It would have resulted in a Civil War as the evidence I gave you earlier already showed most of the civilian council members were either bribed or blackmailed to do as he ordered them to and he was responsible for the deaths of over 200 Konoha Shinobi. If you would have let me I would have gave him the torcher of 2000 slashes for the entire village to see as he was forced to bleed to death over the next 12 hours while the acid and salt in the wounds would have made sure no one would dare to turn traitor of this village ever again. Of coarse with the other criminal in this room like your former female teammate who ran a child slave labor after the Kyuubi attack I would be willing to give a demonstration of it for free." with a smirk.

The third thought "_my god."_ and he said "No, thats quite alright Kaze. Your dismissed."

Kaze nods and grabs the scroll before throwing one from his cloak to the Sandiame who caught it and Kaze said "you might want to read that real quick before I leave just to make sure on the other item you were wondering about."

The third opened the scroll and read to himself

**Relax, That was just a scare tactic and this is just a Kagebunshin in your hands henged so you could read. As for Danzo. If he actually had the balls to pull that off then he already had the votes to do it in his pocket but if they know you have someone who is a complete unknown like me in the shadows then they are going to back off and you can use this chance to gain back some control over the civilians. I may be a prick sometimes but I am no monster.**

**Kaze**

The third smirked and said "Oh yes, I see that everything is here Kaze and though it may be a little extreme I do agree with it. Thank you for notifing me so quickly. I do question though, how is it you know what happened with Itachi so soon."

Kaze said "Well considering I knew Itachi planned to do that since the incedent with his mother there was nothing I could do, after all the council and the Hokage are not allowed to mess with clan business and the Uchiha massacre no matter how much we may hate to look at it was an Uchiha matter that was dealt with inside of thier clan. In fact if he was still alive he could make that claim and you would have no choice but to have taken him out of the bingo book. That is unless you want to make a law that could be used to say remove the cage bird seal from the Hyuuga clan or the other clans secret techniques."

Everyone blinked and blinked again and Kaze thought "_god I love making people feel like idiots."_ and the third frowned and said "Your right. I do have one question though, when will the other Uchiha return."

Kaze said "Oh, that will depend on Konoha. Right now thier kind of pissed at Konoha for treating Sasuke like fucking Kami when in thier eyes hes nothing but a traitor. The only reason they haven't went to another village is because they are all working for me and my clan."

The third said "I see. Your dismissed Kaze."

Kaze phased away and after he was gone the third smirked and said "So, who feels like I should resign." as he rolled up the scroll in his hand and it went up in smoke shocking everyone before he released some KI.

When Kaze appeared back at the house he saw Kurenai who frowned when she saw the blood and asked "So, what was it."

Kaze said "The council. Thier probably pissing over themselves right now since the Hokage called his little, secret soldier if you will. Danzo dead and I busted Koharu bubble for you. She really paled when I meantioned her little slave child ring she had after the Kyuubi attack." with a chuckle.

Kurenai said "well go take a shower. I don't want my niece seeing her daddy all covered in blood."

Kaze nods and phases to his bathroom and he begins to strip and he looked at himself in the mirror and he looked around closing the door and put his hands together and he whispereed "kai." as his looks changed and showed his real self and he thought "_this is the real me...I can't believe this is what I really look like...how long has it been since I have actually looked at myself and not what I wanted others to see me as...not even my family has seen the real me...I think it was when I went drinking with Tsunade after the reset...10 years of lies and deceptions. I have everyone including my wives convinced Kyuubis presence is gone from me but its still here along with the seal. Together until I die for real I guess." _as he looked at the whiskers on his face as he took off his cloths and looked at the seal on his stomach, the scars on his body, the tattoo on his back and the bags slight bags under his eyes and he looked into his eyes and thought _"its a sad day when a man looks at himself in the mirror and does not recognise himself. I hope where ever you are mom and dad you are proud of me_." as he looked at himself one last time before he was covered in smoke and he was replaced by the 6ft tall version of himself with no whiskers, bright shinning blue eyes and he got in the shower and took a long shower.

The next day Naruto got up and he went to training ground 7 and he walked over to the stone and looked at the names on it and he saw Sakura walked up and she said "I guess Kakashi sensei found you huh." as Naruto read the names.

Naruto reached into his pant leg and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it before he unsealed a N-pod and he sat it on top of the stone and he hit play and he went through handsigns faster then Sakura could see and another Naruto appeared and he changed to look like Lara Croft and Naruto unsealed 4 police batons and he threw 2 to Lara and he said "Sakura, if you don't mind just sit back and don't get involved. I need to clear my head a few minutes." as he walked into the middle of the training field and Lara followed.

When they got in the middle they turned to face each other and both bowed and Lara said "Lets see how far you come."

Naruto got into a stance as did Lara and as music began to play both set the batons on the ground and thier feet and then charged at each other and Naruto sent a spin kick to Lara and Lara ducked and sent an upper cut at Naruto who leaned back and sent a heal kick at Lara who also leaned back as thier hands hit the ground they grabbed the batons and came up swinging with Naruto sending his left one toward her head and she blocked it and sent one at his ribs that he leaned back and did a reverse swing at her head and again as she rolled with it and she glared as she wiped some blood off her lip and said "Very good but dodge this." as she moved faster the Sakura could see and had both her feet agianst the sides of Naruto head and she flipped herself up and punched Naruto in the face before she leaned back and flipped him into the air.

Naruto hit the tree with his feet and springboarded off and he powered up a Rasengan and shoved it into her stomach as she flew into a tree breaking it and disperesed into blood and Naruto was panting for a moment and he sighed and he looked over at the awe struck Sakura and the gaping Kakashi and he thought "_one good thing about when I just feel like walking up and beating the shit out of people or clones I can do this afterwards." _as time rewound to when he was standing in front of the memorial stone and Sakura walked up and said "I guess Kakashi sensei found you huh."

Naruto said "No, I just asked anyone if they knew Kakashi-sensei and they said he comes here everyday when not on missions. I figured this would be a good place to find out what now."

A swirl of leaves and Kakashi appeared and said "Good research Naruto. As for what now since Sasuke is going to be out for the next week from what I heard the Sandaime said "I could test you both but since Naruto told me yesterday what the answer to my test is already I will let you both pass so how about we do some light training so I can evaluate your skills."

Naruto shrugs and said "Sure sensei, I guess that will work, what do you have in mind."

Kakashi said "I want you both to fight me with everything you have."

Naruto said "Sakura, why don't you go first because I want to see how good you really are because Ino was bragging about how much better she was and I want to see if your better."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and Sakura frowned and said "Naruto, I..."

Naruto said "Tell you what Sakura, if you can answer one question for me honestly and show me what you could do against Kakashi-sensei I will teach you a style of tiajutsu myself that can beat Ino easily. You heard Rin sensei and Kurenai sensei both tell you about me helping them with thiers."

Kakashi watched Naruto and Sakura looked down and asked "Whats the question."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why did you originally want to be a ninja and don't give me that Sasuke answer because you and Ino were friends the first year so it had to be something else."

Sakura frowned as she looked down and said "I...I wanted to become the first ninja in my family."

Naruto said "good answer, now show me what you honestly can do so I know which style would be best for you."

Sakura took the basic stance and Kakashi pulled out his book and said "Begin when ready."

Sakura frowned and charged forward and took several swings and kicks at kakashi who moved out of her attacks and after about 10 minutes Naruto asked "Do you know anything besides the basic 3 Sakura."

Sakura stopped and said "No, no I don't."

Naruto nods and walks behind a tree and he came back out and said "Ok, let me show you a style I think will work for you Sakura." as a second Naruto came out from the tree and Kakashi said "I thought you were going to use Taijutsu."

Naruto said "I am but I wanted my Kagebunshin to watch me and you fight with Sakura so I can correct any mistakes I make and also to see how well I do against a Sharingan." as he turned his body sideways with one hand in a reverse grip like stance on his right while his left was facing Kakashi.

Kakashi said "I don't know if I will need it or not." as he read his book.

Naruto started to bounce on the balls of his feet and said "Well, ready or not, here I come." as he started to spin and his hand that was in a reverse grip shot a glancing blow hitting Kakashi shoulder and he jumped back grabbing his shoulder and asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Modified medical taijutsu combined with stickfighting. If I used a weapon instead of paralyzing the nerve with my hand I could of destroy the muscles rendering your arms permenately useless. Best part, the Sharingan can't copy it. Shall we."

Kakashi pulled up his headband and Naruto moved around each of Kakashi punches and kicks and he thought "_it like fighting a hyuuga somewhat."_

20 minutes later Kakashi said "Enough." having already covered his Sharingan and Naruto stops and steps back.

Sakura who was gaping said "That was amazing."

Naruto nods and the Kagebunshin wraps up a scroll and holds it out to Sakura and Naruto said "Take it Sakura. I only had time to draw the first 15 Katas, there are 15 more advance Kata but you will have to increase your speed and stamina before I can give you those."

Sakura said "Thanks Naruto."

Kakashi who was watching from the side said "You don't realise how much work that he just put into that for you Sakura. I have seen over 20 styles in my career and I have never faced anyone using that style. In fact I doubt anyone else but you and Naruto has ever had a chance to create it and since I doubt that is Naruto true style that means he made it specifically for you. Whats the name of the style Naruto since you created."

Naruto said "Hmm, tell you what Sakura, if you can learn all 30 Kata before our team enters the chunnin exam in 6 months then I will call that style Sakura Petal Shower in honor of you and I will never teach it to anyone else so it can be your family style to pass on to your children but you have to learn it all. Do we have a deal."

Sakura was shocked and she asked "You would give me my own style and name it after me...why."

Naruto said "Because I know what its like to think you have nothing of your own and want to be able to show its something unique to you that nobody else can claim."

Sakura opened the scroll slowly and said "I will do it. I will learn every one of the Katas."

Naruto nods and said "I placed a few notes about making sure when you get certian katas down you have gotten certian weight training done as well as chakra levels. If you need help goto the wolf claw weapon shop and ask either Dustin or Tenten for wrist and leg weights. They got some of the best public weights and are reasonably priced as well."

Sakura said "Ok, I will...wait, whats this jutsu you have here."

Naruto said "Oh that, its called chakra scapels. Its a medical jutsu that if you learn to use it can cut flesh and bone better then a kunai. Its incase you run out of weapons and against an armored or quicker enemy."

Kakashi said "I see, no wonder you want her to increase speed and chakra levels. I seen what Rin and Kurenai are able to do and I saw the style Sakura is going to learn but let me see your style."

Naruto said "Sorry Kakashi-sensei but you couldn't fight me with it as you are right now. You down to about 10 percent of your chakra level and your already wounded from the glancing blows of that other style. Besides I only use that style if I plan to kill who I fight. Rin and Kurenai only been able to train with me after learning bloodclones."

Kakashi frowned and said "I have heard of that justu several times and I do not know it. Can you teach it to me."

Naruto frowned and said "Sorry, its a jutsu I only teach to those I consider family and the only other copy of it is on the forbidden scroll as far as I know."

Kakashi blinked and asked "how do you know that."

Naruto shrugged and said "A little birdy told me. So what now sensei."

Kakashi said "well, Sakura already told us she only knows the basic 3, what about you."

Naruto sighed and said "I'm a jack of all trades. Since I had no one to tell me how to do things I had to figure it out on my own for the most part and truthfully I don't know how many jutsu I know."

Kakashi said "I see. Well can you give me a demonstration."

Naruto smirked and said "Sure, take Sakura and and stand by the memorial stone."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and moved over by the memorial stone and naruto began 1 handsigns and without saying a word several birds flew throught the air and landed on trees around the clearing as more and more came in and Sakura asked "Sensei, whats with the birds and what Naruto going to show us."

The birds took flight and flew between Naruto and the pair and flew toward the water and they dove into the water and suddenly explosion after explosions rocked the water in the creek and Kakashi said "I see, bunshin bakuha, henge, and wind manipulation all mixed together made from 1 handsigns making it impossible for a Sharingan to copy and since you didn't call out the name if you hadn't of perposely made so many they could fly to someone and blow the person up and they would not know it. I am impressed."

naruto said "Yeah, I call them Kamikaze Cranes. Since wind is my primary element and their Kagebunshin formed in the shape of birds instead of me and I know the anatomy of birds to make them seem complete they can use my natural affinity to give them flight and then when they get to where they are suppose to and then blow up."

Sakura was gaping and she asked "How did you come up with that."

Naruto said "the bingo book actually. I was looking through it one time and I came across a missing nin from Iwa named Diedra who used clay to make exploding birds mixed with his chakra and they actually could fly so I thought why couldn't I do the same somehow."

Kakashi thought "_Amazing, that could be listed as an A-rank jutsu. I think I am starting to see what he meant by he could be a hidden prodigy."_

Kakashi said "Well, thats all for today, why don't you both rest and tomorrow lets meet here and train a little since we can't do missions until either a replacement is found or Sasuke is cleared to return to duty."

Naruto frowned at that and thought "_the bastard should never be allowed to but I can't say anything. I have to show Kakashi a little of my skill so that way when it gets closer to time for the chunnin exams I can push and things go wrong I have a backup plan for later."_ as he began to walk away.

Kakashi said "Hey Naruto, I was wondering, how come you so different from the accademy records."

Naruto said "Figure it out yourself." as he threw a smokebomb on the ground and when it was cleared Naruto was gone."

Kakashi frowned and left.

On team 10 training ground Rin was looking at the forms of the 3 downed gennins and said "Ah, was that to hard. I only had you fight a monkey."

Ino said "Thats no monkey, thats a demon."

Jack walked over and grabbed her breast and Ino screamed "PERVERT and started to attack jack again who was using his whip to keep her back.

Rin said "See boys, if Ino can still fight then you both should as well." as she watched as jack kept from getting the shit beat out of him and he kept getting Ino mad and both Shikamaru and Choji groaned and Choji asked "Where did you get that monster."

Rin said "Actually, you would have to ask...nevermind. Anyways you have faught him for 2 hours and still awake so you pass. Come on jack, lets go."

Jack turned toward her and squaked at her and Rin said "Do I need to get HIM."

Jack flipped her off and Rin said "Thats it, I am getting Nia-chan. She can shoot you."

Jack stopped and held 2 fingers and pointed toward the 3 gennin and Rin said "Ok boys and girl. Jack said the only way he will stop attacking you if you each give him 2 treasures each."

Shikamaru asked "What does he mean by treasure."

Rin saw Jack motion and she sweatdropped and said "Um...he wants your shirt and your and shoes."

Ino paled and said "you can die monkey."

Jack ran over and grabbed some blood off of Shikamaru and rubbed it across his arm and his dagger popped out and he ran up to Ino and jumped on her shoulder and held the dagger at her neck and Ino was pale and Rin sighed and said "Your worse then Kaze, Jack."

Ino quickly shed her shirt but her chest was wrapped and she threw her shoes also onto the pile shikamaru and choji had already gave thiers and Rin pulled out a scroll and set it on the ground unrolling it and jack grabbed thier cloths and shoes and they disappeared in a puff of smoke and jack walked over and waved before jumping on the scroll and going up in smoke as well.

Ino sighed as she slumpt to the ground holding her arms around her chest and Rin said "You got off lucky. Hes robbed an ANBU before like that. Well, meet here tomorrow for team training. Dismissed." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Ino got up and began to walk home and Shikamaru said "That monkey is more troublesome then my mother."

Choji began to cry and said "He robbed me of all my snacks." as he sat down beside Shikamaru who had laid down on the grass.

On team 8 training ground Kurenai was looking at her team and she asked "Whats wrong with you 3. That wasn't that hard. You should have seen what my original teacher did to me." as she saw them panting panting standing on top of water as arrows launched from all around the stream they were standing on making them dodge.

Kiba said "Thats it, our sensei is crazy."

Hinata and Shino could only nod and Akamamaru was tied to a rope trying to get to a steak on a plate 3 feet away while each time he tried to get to it the arrows would launch again.

Kurenai thought "_just wait, Naru-kuns training for me and Rin will make you guys strong enough for the war to come."_

She then saw Rin appear and said "Well guess what team, you pass." as she threw a kunai that cut the rope holding Akamaru who quickly ran to grab the steak. She turned and said "be here tomorrow at 8 am to begin trianing." as both her and rin left in a swirl of leaves.

As they both appeared in the Hokage office the third said "Ok, whose teams passed and who failed."

Kakashi said "Mine already passed and its going to be interesting."

Kurenai said "Mine passed as well."

Rin said "Yeah, they survived meeting jack so they passed."

Kurenai said "Wait, you mean you actually used jack on them already. Thats cruel. So what did it cost them."

Rin said "Well, choji lost all his snacks, his shirt, and his shoes. Shikamaru lost his shirt, his shoes, and his poneytail and Ino lost her shirt, her shoes, and he groped her."

The third blinked and asked "Whose jack and why did you let him grope your student rin and robe them."

Rin said "Um, well, jacks a little hard to explain."

Kurenai said "Hes the meanest sob you will ever meet, and hes been known to rape, pillage and plunder."

Everyone blinked and the third said "You actually put your team in danger from such a person."

Rin sighed and said "I guess I have no choice but to let you meet jack." as she opened a scroll and channeled chakra into it and everyone sweatdropped as a monkey popped out.

The third blinked and said "I am not amused Rin."

Rin looked around the room and said "Jack, you see the guy with the pink book, that book is valuable."

Jack turned his head to Kakashi who looked at Jack who jumped on the desk grabbed a paperweight and before anyone had a chance he hit Ebuse who was in the corner in the nose ran over and got some blood and wiped it on his arm and out popped his dagger and he ran across the room and jumped on Kakashi shoulder all in less then 5 seconds and he held the kunai at Kakashi neck and held out his hand and screached.

Everyone sweatdropped and Ebuse said "Holy shit, hes a thief."

Rin and Kurenai both said "Pirate." at the same time and Kakashi said "Sorry pal but nobody gets the book."

The next resulting scene will not be for the faint of heart...just kidding.

Jack ran down Kakashi backside and screached while holding the dagger in his hand and screached **" " **and he shoved the dagger in Kakashi ass and Kakashi replaced himself at the last second and revealed his Sharingan and said "Nobody does that to me, time to die monkey."

Just then 6 shot were heard and everyone saw jack body being blown to pieces and they looked at the window and saw Kaze standing there and he said "Damn it, who realesed Jack."

Rin said "Um, I sort of did Kaze."

Kaze sighed and Ebuse screamed "DEMON." as he pointed to jack and everyone but Kaze, Rin and Kurenai backed up as Jack formed back together and Kaze grabbed jacks tail and he said "What were you after you bastard."

Jack pointed toward Kakashi book and he dropped jack and said "Sorry Kakashi, your on your own." as he walked back to the window.

The third asked "What the hell is he."

Kaze said "hes an cursed immortal pirate monkey whose around I would say 4000 years old at least and no matter what you do to him he will always pull back together."

The third asked "How do you know him Kaze."

Kaze said "The bastard attacked the ship I was on in my travels and I was either forced to join his crew or walk the plank. I fought him until I passed out using everything I know and he still kept getting back together even after I blew him up, burned him, stabbed him, cut him to pieces, shoved him in a cannon and shot him out to see, threw him in the ocean, fead him to a shark and he always came back. I convinced him from raping, pillaging, and plundering in exchange I would seal all his valuables in that scroll and I have to free him every so often or he is automatically released and if the scroll is destroyed even with him in it he will be freed along with his stuff. I figured having him work with me as something similar to a summon was better then having people fight and die by him all the time. Especially since he was getting ready to attack the firecounty since he already ransacked most of the islands of valuables several times. By the way, if he has his sights on something of value you either give it to him, he takes it from you, or he tracks you down, and takes everything from you."

Kakashi said "I will take my chances."

Jack smirked and he charged at Kakashi who left in a swirl of leaves and jack ran and jumped out the window.

Kaze sighed and said "48 hours. I give Kakashi at most 48 hours."

The third asked "So what are you doing here Kaze."

Kaze said "You must think Naruto pretty stupid if you think he doesn't see through Kakashi. He researched everything about Kakashi and he actually only pulled his book out when he was evaluating Sakura. He had no reason to observe her but you had him abserve Naruto. I thought it was hilarious so I just came to tell you that. Cya." as he phased away.

The third sighed and went back to the meeting.

When Naruto arrived back at his house he saw Selen playing with Konohamaru and he smiled before walking to his room and stripping down to his boxers before laying down on his bed.

A few minutes later Miko came in and closed the door and walked over to the bed before crawling ontop of his but and began to massage his back and asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto sighed and said "I feel like things are falling apart. I need to get things rolling but I can't remember how things originally went right now so I am doing what I think is best and drawing all kinds of attention to me. I fear if I can't set things up all our secrets will be out and my family will all be in danger."

Miko frowned and she began to rub his back and hit a certian spot and he passed out as she worked a few more minutes and thought "_you need to relax and let things go for now Naruto-kun. Thinks will work out or they won't, your only one person."_


	27. Chapter 27

When Kakashi got back to an apartment he sat down when suddenly the window exploded and jack came flying through still with his dagger but this time it was in his teeth and he quickly pulled it out and held his hand in a give motion.

Kakashi sweatdropped and pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb and quickly went through handsigns before placing the scoll on the ground. Jack started to march forward when dogs burst out of the floor in Kakashi room and grabbed onto jack and ripped him apart. Kakashi smirked and said "Good thing this is Gai apartment." as he left in a swirl of leaves and the dogs went up in a puff of smoke.

Just then Gai came in from the bathroom and screamed "WHAT IS THIS UNYOUTHFUL MESS."

Jack pulled himself back together and looked at Gai and saw he was only in a towel and saw his greed jumpsuit on the ground and ran over and grabbed the jumpsuit before he ran out of the window following Kakashi.

Gai blinked and blinked again and said "That is a very youthful monkey." as he turned and went back to the bathroom.

Kakashi appeared in the ANBU headquarters in the room of Yamamato who blinked and said "Kakashi-sempai, what are you doing here."

Kakashi said "What if I told you I am trying to hide from a cursed immortal pirate monkey."

Yamamato said "Then I would think you need to be mentally evaluated."

Just then a cannonball shot through the wall of the room and both men blinked and Kakashi looked out the hole and said "Well...I never knew Gai jumpsuit was strong enough to launch cannonballs. Incoming." as he dodged to the side as jack came flying through the hole in the wall and Yamamato said "Holy shit, you were right Sempai." as he quickly went through handsigns and branches formed out of the ground and captured Jack as Kakashi finished his own and set jack and the branches on fire.

Jack screamed and he stepped out of the burnt branches still on fire and Yamamato quickly ran through handsigns and 6 pillars rose from the ground around jack who was slowly marching toward Kakashi and Yamamato said "Sir, my demon supression abilities don't work on him sir."

Kakashi said "Hold him off while you can." as he left in a swirl of leaves again. Jack turned glaring at Yamamato and ran over and grabbed Yamamato mask off the headboard of the bed and jumped over to the cannon ball that when he stood on it went up in a puff of smoke into a seal on the bottom of his feet before he jumped out of the hole in the wall.

Yamamato said "He stole my mask but I think it would be safer to get my spare then to try and take it back."

Kakashi appeared in an apartment across town and a kunai flew by his head and Kakashi said "Hello Anko, hows it going."

Anko said "Ah Kakashi, finally come to take me up on my offer."

Kakashi said "Nope, just brought you a new playmate." as a knock was heard at the front door.

Anko went toward the door giving Kakashi a wierd look as she looked out her peephole in the door and saw an ANBU facemask and she said "Ah, you brought me Yamamato, you shouldn't have." as she opened the door and blinked as she saw Jack holding the mask up with his tail as he stood on the door with his dagger stuck in the door and he leaped off the door pulling his dagger with him and grabbed Anko breast feeling them and kissing her lips before he jumped off and ran toward Kakashi and Anko screamed as she sent snakes out of her jacket sleave at Jack and Kakashi shushined away. As the snakes surrounded jack Anko blinked hearing a familiar noise and she went wide eyes as she saw underneath her snakes and jack was a barrel of gunpowder with a lighted fuse and though she didn't know what the barrel held she knew the sound of something getting ready to explode so she jumped out her door moments before her apartment exploded and she said "Damn it, there went my security deposit."

Just then Jack came leaping out of the burning mess and landed on Anko breast again and he made a waving motion as he bowed and left and Anko said "If I didn't know anybetter I would swear he just flirted with me but now him and Kakashi must die." as she got up and began to chase Jack who was running along the powerlines while holding a black square in his hand.

Kakashi arrived at the memorial stone and a few moments later heard the sound of an explosion and he thought "_well, so much for that pest."_ as he pulled out his book and began to read as he sat in a tree above the stone. He let a little giggle and then stiffened as he felt a blade against his neck and he looked over and saw Jack on the treelimb holding a black compase which was pointing at his book and jack snapped the compass closed as he held out his hand and Kakashi sighed and said "Never." as he replaced himself with a log as a gaint snake jumped out of the ground and ate the log, the limb and jack.

Anko said "Well at least I got one of them." as she turned to look for Kakashi when the snakes suddenly began to bulge and Anko hearing the snake his in pain looked over just as the snake exploded and around 300 men appeared with Jack sitting on the shoulder of one and the men said "What are your orders captain."

Anko said "Holy shit, I'm dreaming about pirates. Maybe I do need that vacation Ibiki was telling me to take." as she turned and slowly walked away mumbling.

Kakashi who was in the tree he was in thought "_ok, lets see, he can't die, he has cannonballs, pirates, daggers, and who knows what else that he can summon. I think I might have to get serious." _

As he closed his book and put it in his weapons pouch and he uncovered his Sharingan and thought "_hmm, how can they not have chakra. Odd."_ as he began doing handsigns and launched fireballs at all the pirate and Jack screeched while pointing toward Kakashi and one of the pirates said "You heard the captain, get him." as they all began to pull out swords and charged Kakashi as some got hit by fireballs they rolled on the ground and got back up.

Kakashi quickly began to run leading the pirates toward the hotsprings.

At the Hotspring Kurenai looked at Rin and asked "So, what do you think so far about your team."

Rin said "Oh, thier exactly as Kazekun said they were but I can whip them into shape. How about you."

Kurenai opened her mouth to speak when Kakashi landed on the water and screamed "Master Jiraiya, please save me." as he ran over toward the fence and kicked it several boards flew sideways as Jiraiya who was kneeling on the other side fell forward while scibbling and had tissues up his nose. Rin and Kurenai both quickly covered themselves and suddenly the shouts of men entering the hotsprings drew thier attention and then a loud screach drew everyones attention from Jack who was sitting on one of the mens shoulders.

He looked over at Kurenai and Rin and frowned as he glanced at Jiraiya who was still scribbling and he jumped off the man shoulder and wiped a little blood off of jiraiya nose as he rubbed it on his stomach and jumped into the water of the hotspring.

Kurenai looked at Rin and asked "What did Kaze say we should do if jack ever did that."

Rin grabbed Kurenai shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves and appeared on top of the hokage monument still in a towel and they could see the hotsprings being covered in a huge puff of smoke and then as the smoke began to clear black sails could be seen blowing in the wind as the sight of a huge ass Pirate ship appeared and Rin said "Get as far away as possible because he is summoning his ship. The Black Pearl. I think Naruto definition of protecting his family and our honor is a wii bit over protective."

Just then Gambunta appeared with Kakashi and Jiraiya on top of the Toad bosses head and cannon fire was heard as Gambunta jumped away getting shot in the ass by a cannon ball and Kurenai said "Can this get any stranger."

A voice said "Yes." making both turn and see Naruto, Selen, and Miko standing there and Selen asked "What do you mean dad."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Um, I thought it didn't make since for a pirate ship to be stuck once it was summoned durring my travels so I sort of experimented with seals and a few other things over the years and..."

Miko eyes got wide and said "What the hell, its..."

Selen said "Flying, you made the pirate ship fly. What are you, tinkerbell or something from peter pan."

Naruto said "Actually, that was where I got the idea from in the first place and I was board and..."

Everyone of them said "Enough said, we know, we know, never let you get board." and Naruto sweatdropped and asked "Am I really that bad."

Everyone of them said "YES." and Naruto sighed and Selen said "Perhaps you should just rewind time daddy."

Naruto said "yeah but when to. I don't want to go and do Kakashi evaluation again and Rin using jack as training is what got this whole thing started so."

Kurenai said "Just rewind it back to 15 minutes ago which is when Rin and I were getting ready to goto the Hotsprings. We will just come to our private one instead so that way this whole summon battle wont take place." as they watche Gambunto shooting waterballs at the ship that was flying circles around him shooting cannonballs.

Naruto said "Alright." as he slowly rewound time.

At the hotsprings 15 minutes earlier Rin who was about to pay stopped and looked at Kurenai who both nod and left in a swirl of leaves.

A few minutes later Kakashi jumped into the hotspring and said "Master Jiraiya, save me." as he kicked the fence only Jiraiya wasn't there since there were no women in the hotspring and the pirates all sweatdropped and looked at Kakashi who was expecting Jiraiya to be there had landed in the hotsprings and the pirates surrounded the water each pulling out muskets pointing it at Kakashi who thought "_those look like the things Kaze used earlier."_ and he sighed as he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out the book and threw it and said "There, I hope your happy now."

Jack grabbed the book and opened it and began to read and he screached and one of the pirates held a blade under Kakashi neck and asked "Where can we get more of these books, the captain said they are any mans treasure."

Kakashi blinked and smirked behind his mask and said "Let me show you guys to the bookstore that sells the treasure that is Icha Icha Paradise." and the pirates all cheered and Jack rode on a shoulder reading for the next 2 hours when the time limit on the seal on the pirates ran out and they went up in smoke and Jack grabbed the scroll and ran off into the woods until he got to Naruto home and ran to the steps and stepped on the scroll being sealed back in the scroll still reading the book.

The next morning Naruto woke up and thought as he opened the door and saw the scroll "_so did you get the book or not jack. Oh well, find out later."_


	28. Chapter 28

When Naruto walked back inside the house he saw Kurenai, Rin, Selen, and Miko all sitting in the living room and he asked "Whats wrong."

Selen looked at her mom and said "Dad, will you rewind time again."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why."

Miko sighed and said "I...I can't help it. I know I should hate Sasuke but hes...hes my son. I know we planned it out for him to get arrested and for him to be humiliated like that but...I just feel like its my fault, like if I was a better mother then I would have known about Rin and then Sasuke would not have been brainwashed by his father."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I understand."

Rin said "Its not just that. Kurenai and I both had ANBU following us after the jounin meeting."

Kurenai said "Also Jacks little trip through town yesterday wound up with Anko losing her apartment so she slept in the forrest of death last night. I went to meet her like I usually do for breakfast at her apartment and she was looking for her valuables that survived the explosion."

Naruto looked at Selen and said "What about you dear. You remember what you asked me."

Selen said "I know dad, I asked you last night after we got back home if you wouldn't ever rewind time again because I didn't want to the same conversation with Konohamaru again but just this once I say its ok."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright, I guess I can rewind time back to the gennin exam and go from there so anyone have any ideas what we should do."

Rin said "Yeah, don't kill Danzo and don't draw attention to yourself."

Kurenai said "Hmm, what if we...move the furniture again." glancing at Selen.

Selen said "Aunty, you don't have to sugar coat it. If you and daddy are going to have sex again then please don't tell me." making everyone blink and look at her.

Miko asked "Selen dear, where did you learn about stuff like that."

Selen said "Oh, I stole this from Kono-kun and asked Aunty Shizune and Granny Tsunade about it last night." as she pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto asked "Princess, why did you take that from him and why did he have it."

Selen said "Well Kono-kun took it from his sensei to try and learn his grandfathers secrets to being Hokage since his grandfather reads it all the time. As for why I took it from him I guess I forgot to give it back to him when we were playing ninja and using it like a mission scroll."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Well dear, I think you should give that book to your mom since your too too young for it and I am glad your grandmother and aunty could explain a few things to you but why didn't you ask one of us here in the house."

Selen said "Well, I wanted to ask granny a question about one of the scrolls she gave me to read and mommy was asleep with you because she said you were to stressed out and Aunty Kurenai and sissy were trying to relax in the hotsprings."

Naruto frowned and said "Well next time don't leave like that unless you have one of us with you dear. Your very strong for your age but your still a little girl and the world is very dangerous."

Miko asked "What was it you wanted to ask Tsunade anyways dear."

Selen put her finger to her chin and after a second said "Oh I remember, I wanted to ask her if she was going to have to do that operation she did on sissy eyes to me."

Rin sighed and said "Hopefully not sis. I had an accident and my eyes were going to go blind Tsunade was able to fix it for me giving me back my good eye sight."

Naruto said "Well, I have one thing to take care of and then I will return us back to that morning after you and me had some alone time Dulcinea. As for the smell, lets just say I bumped into you on the way to the accademy and we accidently both got cut on some broken glass.

Everyone nods and Naruto said "And Selen dear, don't scare Konohamaru like you did this time."

Selen said "I will try daddy."

Naruto nods and Miko said "Thank you dear. I just wish I could remember it in the past so I know what you and the others did for me."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't try and make all of you happy. See you all in the past." as he phased away.

Naruto appeared on training ground 8 and saw Kiba sitting there and he said "Hey Kiba, you been practicing with that sword."

Kiba growled and stood up and before he had a chance to say anything Naruto appeared behind Kiba and pulled the sword and sheeth off of Kiba back and at that moment when it was free he rewound time to the morning of the gennin exam.

Naruto sighed as he looked around in his room and saw Kurenai sitting on his bed and she smirked and said "The only thing I hate about when you rewind time is when we go back our minds are all that go back for everyone but you so my body still feels like we just had sex."

Naruto frowned and said "Sorry hime. I wish my own body worked that way also but it exist outside of time which is why I am actually nearly a year older then I should be because everything around me goes back but I don't. Thats why I got all these scars on my body now because I can go back before an attack but the damage still is there."

Kurenai said "I know. I see you got Kiba sword again."

Naruto tossed it to her and she caught it and he said "If things are going to change then perhaps you should give it to him. Besides, I still have an apprentice to train."

Kurenai nods and said "Rin and I were both shocked when you told us about your wanting to take her as an apprentice."

Naruto sighs and leans against the dresser and said "With the right training she can come in handy. Besides, I owe her."

Kurenai blinked and said "Really. Why is that."

Naruto said "Secret. Bye." as he grabbed his cloths and phased away.

Kurenai frowned and got out of bed and walked toward the door and was about to open it when the door burst open and Rin and Selen both were standing there with Cameras and they were flashing the cameras for several seconds until they blinked and Selen asked "Hey, wheres dad."

Kurenai who was seeing stars said "He just left. What was that about."

Selen said "Damn it, Grannies luck is rubbing off on me." as she crossed her arms.

Miko who walked into the hall said "Watch your mouth young lady. I brought you into this world and I can take you out."

Selen paled and said "Sorry mom."

Miko asked "So whats going on now."

Rin said "Well, we did the original plan but decided to restart things again since it didn't feel right having Sasuke arrested."

Miko glared at Rin and asked "Selen dear, what really happened."

Selen said "You felt sorry for brother and daddy decided to make you happy. I also had the birds and bees talk from granny."

Miko frowned and said "Anything else."

Selen said "I think aunty Kurenai pregnant."

Everyone eyes got wide and looked at Selen and then at Kurenai who quickly said "NO I AM NOT."

Selen held out her hand and Rin sighed before placing 200 in Selen hand.

Miko frowned and asked "What was that about and why do you both have cameras."

Kurenai glared and said "Yes, I want to know that as well."

Rin looked sheepish and Selen said "Sissy and I were talking and I made a bet that if you and daddy had a chance to do it again then you would and Sissy said you wouldn't but I countered her with another bet and said if you weren't I could still emberass you which I did. Now how about you and me going shopping mommy. Daddy bringing Kono-kun over today and I want to make a good impression."

Rin looked at her sister ignoring the fuming Kurenai and said "Whats up with you and him Selen."

Selen said "hmm, you say something sissy."

Kurenai bites her lip and burst out laughing and said "Ok, you win Selen. Here." as she pulled out some money and gave it to Selen.

Miko frowned and said "Alright both of you, what is going on for real."

Selen said "I made a promise to daddy that while he was away with his teams I would make sure the house was filled with the laughter and happiness that he always tried to give all of us. Aunty and Sissy said they would pay me every time I can do something like daddy to make them happy. In return I pay the money to granny who gives me more medical jutsu to learn."

Miko eyes softened and she said "Ok dear, go ahead and play."

Selen went to her room and closed the door and Miko looked at the other 2 women and Rin said "Naruto was worried about her not growing up with happiness and a childhood since none of us ever really had one when we were younger thanks to everything we had to go through so he made her promise to make us all laugh and in return Nia-chan and I would make things like we have a rivalry with each other to emberrass the other. Its all harmless and since shes a prodigy child Naruto does not want her to be like other prodigies."

Miko said "I don't like you all using her that way Rin."

Kurenai said "I know Miko. Rin and I feel the same way but Naruto asks so little from us and he just wants all of our children to have family and hapiness. I think Selen knows that as well because she so smart for her age. Please. Just go with it for now. As long as nobody gets hurt it should be ok."

Miko frowned a little and said "Alright. Its the least we can do. How is he doing."

Kurenai sighed and said "He been trying to control everything but its blowing up in his face."

Miko nods slowly and said "So its like everything else in his life. Choas huh."

Each of the woman smirked at that and as thier own private joke.

Naruto was sitting in the accademy ready to take his test. Today he sat in the back of the room letting Ino and Sakura sit by Sasuke.

As Mizuki passed out the test Naruto bit his lip dispelling the genjutsu on his test and began to write the answers to 3/4 of the questions leaving the hardest questions alone.

As they did the weapon test Naruto scored 8 of 10 on both shuriken and kunias. After that test Naruto walked back in and took his seat and when everyone else but him took thier final test naruto walked into the room and saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting there and Iruka said "Good job so far Naruto. Just pass this part and you pass. All you have to do is the henge, replacement, and the bunshin."

Naruto nod and henges himself into Iruka and then replaces himself with an piece of chalk and then he put his hands together and said "Bunshin no jutsu." as 3 kagebunshins appeared.

Iruka said "Good job Naruto. Here is your Hiate."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Iruka-sensei." as he took it and walked out of the room.

Mizuki frowned and when Iruka got up to return to the class Mizuki pulled out a kunai and stabbed Iruka in the back of the neck killing him. At that moment the 3 Kagebunshins went up in smoke.

Naruto getting the clones memories quickly rewound time and as he was standing in the room and said "Thanks Iruka-sensei. Um can I ask a question real quick."

Iruka said "Sure Naruto."

Naruto said "Can you go and get my paper test and tell me what I made on it before we go back in the classroom. I've been studing extra hard for it and I want to know before everyone starts that dead last stuff where I actually did on that test."

Iruka said "Sure Naruto, let me go check." as he got up and left the room. Once he was gone Naruto said "So because I passed and you can't get me to steal the forbidden scroll you were going to kill Iruka, huh Mizuki."

Mizukis eyes were wide and before he had a chance to say anything Naruto grabbed him and phased away and appeared in mid air above a volcano and let go of Mizuki who fell into the burning magma cone as Naruto phased back into the room. Naruto sat down and a few minutes later Iruka walked in and looked around and asked "Where is Mizuki Naruto."

Naruto said "Mizuki-sensei said something about informing someone named Danzo about some scroll and that some plan failed. He seemed pretty HOT about whatever it was. So how did I do Iruka-sensei."

Iruka blinked and said "You scored a 70 Naruto, good job."

Naruto said "Thanks Iruka, hey, do you know a Rin and Kurenai."

Iruka blushed and said "Um, yeah I do, why."

Naruto eyes darkened a moment as he saw the blush and he said "Well, they been helping me train secretely for this test and they wanted me to invite you over to thier place for dinner tonight since you been such a great teacher to me."

Iruka said "Well, I would but I don't know where they live."

Naruto said "I do. If you want I can show you."

Iruka said "Sure, I guess that will work."

Naruto said "Great, meet me here at 6pm and make sure you have all your work done for the day."

Iruka said "Sure. Well lets get back to class." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and they walked back into the classroom.

Naruto took his seat at the back of class and Kiba said "Hey, how did you pass Naruto."

Naruto said "Just like everyone else. Why."

Kiba frowned and Iruka said "Settle down everyone. To all of you who passed congradulations and be back here tomorrow at 10 am for team placements. For those of you who didn't please practice until next year and maybe you will pass then. That is all. Dismissed."

As the kids got up to leave Naruto walked out the door and Iruka said "Hey Naruto, wait a minute."

Naruto turned and Iruka asked after all the other kids left "Are you sure its ok with Kurenai and Rin that I come. I mean they are pretty private."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah I am sure...hey Iruka-sensei, I got a question I was wondering."

Iruka said "Whats with all the questions today Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, this might be the last time I get to talk to you for a while so I wanted to make the most of it."

Iruka eyes softened and Naruto looked around the room and felt for chakra and he asked "You been like an older brother to me Iruka and I have many things I wanted to tell you over the years but I couldn't."

Iruka seeing Naruto like this asked "Well why couldn't you Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I...I don't want to see my precious people get hurt if the wrong people find out. I've been holding back a lot in the accademy."

Iruka nods and said "I suspected as much. You always seemed like you were ahead of everyone in class but when the test and excercises came around you scored in the lower half. Can I ask why."

Naruto sighed and said "I've known about IT since I was 4."

Irukas eyes widened a moment and Naruto said "I don't tell anyone about it because there is not that many people I can trust completely. After I found out about IT I acted like I didn't know and I asked the Hokage why people hated me and he lied to me. Every time over the years I thought I might be able to trust him he looked me right in the eyes and lied. I figured if he can't trust me with the truth about my own life why should I trust him with the truth about my life as well."

Iruka frowned and said "Naruto, I am sure the Hokage has his reason not to tell you."

Naruto sighed and said "Thats just it. He can make a public announcement that ensures the entire village knows half but he flat out lies to the person who is directly effected by it. Its bad enough I have to hide who I am to the world because almost nobody can tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai sealed in a scroll."

Iruka eyes softened and said "naruto, why don't you try telling the Hokage and see what he says."

Naruto shakes his head and said "You know how I have an apartment the Hokage gave me when I was 4 after I was attacked."

Iruka nods and Naruto said "Of coarse you do, everyone in the village knows that. Why else would the apartment door be broken off the henges, the windows shattered, the bed and the couch have all the stuffings cut out, the dinning table broken in half and set on fire."

Iruka was shocked hearing this and Naruto said "You know what the funny things is. The Hokage gave it to me and said he would come check on me and yet in over 10 YEARS I have not once stayed more then a few minutes in that apartment to see if the hidden camera I put in the apartment to record people coming in and out and he has never came to check on me there. He has not even sent an ANBU to check on me in the apartment. He leaves me perfectly alone unless I am causing a disturbance in the village. I have had to fend for myself, living a lie just so I can actually live."

Iruka asked "If you have not lived in that apartment then where have you been all this time Naruto."

Naruto said "I will show you tonight. I am giving you my trust Iruka. Please don't tell the Hokage about this because truthfully, what right does he have to know. After all, if he wanted to be involved in my life hes had years to do so."

Iruka said "Alright Naruto. I won't tell...If I am going to make that dinner then I have a lot of things to take care of."

Naruto nods and said "Cya Iruka-sensei." as he turned and started to leave.

Naruto stopped and said "Um Iruka, I was wondering, if I ever have a family would you be willing to be the godfather to my children."

Iruka eyes widened and asked "Naruto...I don't know what to say. That is a real big responsibility and you would have to make sure it was ok with your wife as well Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "I know Iruka-sensei...its just I want to make sure that once I become Hokage I have someone who would do that for me without sucking up to me."

Iruka sighed and said "Alright Naruto. If your sure about it I will do that for you but only if your wife agrees."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Iruka. Well I better get going. Cya."

Once Naruto was gone Iruka sighed and thought "_what should I do."_

A few hours later Iruka walked into the Hokage office and the third said "Ah Iruka, I was expecting you."

Iruka looked at the third and said "hello Hokage-sama...If this is a bad time I can come back later." as he sees a blond and red hair man standing there.

The man said "No, thats alright Iruka. I was just informing the Hokage about something that has happened today. Allow me to introduce myself. I won't tell you my real name because not even the Hokage knows it but you can call me Nun Kaze."

Iruka nods and said "Its a pleasure to meet you Kaze-san."

Kaze nods and said "Well I hope that information was helpful."

The third said "Yes. I will put him down as deceased. Thank you for informing me about this matter."

Iruka said "Well I just came by to drop these off. We have 27 students actually pass."

Kaze asked "How did Naruto Uzumaki do if you don't mind me asking."

Iruka said "He passed, why." as he looked at Kaze

Kaze said "Well you see, while the accademy test was going on a rogue ninja was trying to cast a genjutsu on him to try and make him fail but I captured him and hes with Ibiki right now. I just wanted to see how he did when people were not trying to hinder him."

Iruka frowned and said "I see. Thank you for helping him then. If that is all Hokage-sama, I have dinner plans with my old gennin teammates."

The third nods and Kaze said "If you don't mind me asking one things sir. When do you plan to inform him of his burden or the other matter."

The third frowned and said "I will inform him when he makes Chunnin about the Kyuubi."

Kaze asked "Forgive me but that seems like a cowardly act sir. I mean you could inform the entire village but the one person who is effected by it the most you won't tell. You know as well as I do that if he takes the exam in Konoha that he will never be allowed to be premoted and the council will throw so much shit at you that you will not be allowed to send him to another village to be premoted. Ignorance is bliss but hes not ignorant of the hate the village has for him."

Iruka who was standing there thought "_now that he meantions it I would have to agree._" as he waited to see what was happening.

The third looked up and said "Perhaps but I believe that Naruto will be able to over come the hate eventually."

Kaze sighed and said "I hope your right but I fear at what cost. Perhaps in death the people of this village will see him as the hero his father wanted him to be seen as instead of the demon he saved them from. If hes lucky enough to be honored even in death." as he phased away.

The third sighed and said "Is there anything else you need Iruka."

Iruka frowned and said "No sir. I was just waiting to make sure you had no more questions before I left. Goodnight sir." as he left.

At 6pm Iruka appeared in the accademy classroom and saw Naruto sitting with his eyes closed and he said "Thanks for being on time Iruka." as he opened his eyes and got up.

Iruka said "Well we better get going if we don't want to be late."

Naruto walked over and grabbed Iruka arm and both phased on top of the Hokage monument.

Iruka was shocked as he looked around and asked "What just happened."

Naruto said "I will tell you when we get there. Follow me." as he began walking into the woods.

Iruka took one last look at the village and asked "Where are we going Naruto."

Naruto said "You wanted to know where I live right. Well I am showing you. Come on." as he continued to walk.

About 10 minutes later Iruka saw Naruto home and was wide eyed and said "you live here Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, I built it when I was 4." as he opened the door and allowed Iruka to walk in.

Iruka was shocked hearing this and as he walked in he saw Kurenai and Rin sitting on the couch and Naruto looked around and asked "Where are the others."

The door to the dinning room opened up and Tsunade walked out and said "Where in here gaki." as she walked back in.

Iruka eyes widened and Naruto said "Don't have a heart attack yet Iruka-sensei. Your about to learn a lot of things that will shock you." as he walked over and offered his hands to Kurenai and Rin helping them both up off the couches.

Rin said "Its good to see you again Iruka."

Iruka said "And its good to see you both as well though why are you here if this is Naruto house." as he tried to figure out the answer.

Kurenai said "Well where else do you expect a mans wives to be then living with him." as Naruto opened the door to the dinning room allowing both ladies to enter and he turned to the frozen Iruka and Naruto bit his lip from laughing and said "Come on Iruka sensei."

Iruka walked in like a brain dead zombie. It was several minutes later when he was sitting at the table that he finally asked "WIVES?"

Naruto held out his hand and Tsunade pulled out some money and paid him and Naruto said "Told you. Yes Iruka sensei. Now why you catch up with everyone in here I am going to go and help Selen and Miko in the kitchen." as he got up and left the room.

After he was gone Iruka looked at Rin and Kurenai who were both sitting there and he asked "Can you explain to me whats going on."

Tsunade sighed and said "I will. You see it all starts back durring the 2nd great war. I can assume you know who I am so I will just tell you that durring the war I wound up having a child who because of the war I had to place in the orphanage to take care of him while I returned to the front lines. That child was Minato Namikaze."

Iruka eyes got wide and said "Your son was the Yondaime."

Tsunade nods and said "Anyways I will skip a whole bunch of whys and hows and tell you that Naruto is actually my grandson by blood. That was why Minato used him to seal Kyuubi. Because of my own failures as a mother I was not here for Naruto when he needed me thinking sensei would take better care of him then I could and so when Naruto was living on the streets at the age of 4 he was attacked and his bloodline activated killing the Kyuubi that was inside of him."

As she stopped Iruka mind froze and he was looking around the table and saw how sad the 3 ladies were and at that moment Shizune walked in and asked "Would anyone like something to drink."

Iruka said dryly "Water please."

Shizune took everyone elses orders and left and Iruka asked "If the Kyuubis dead then..."

A voice said "Then why haven't I informed anyone right." as Iruka turned and saw naruto there and Iruka nods and Naruto held the door open before he walked in with Shizune, Miko, and Selen and as everyone sat down Naruto took a sip of water and said "Because when the fox died a seal my father placed on me activated and dumped a shitload of my fathers memories and knowledge into me along with a few of my mother. Between the mental overload, the Kyuubi dying, and the attack that started it all put me in the hospital. When I woke up I was scared and felt betrayed so I left the village leaving a Bloodclone that I had learned from my fathers memories. While I was away I learned about my bloodline and met people including my grandmother who helped me come to terms with everything as well as creating my own original jutsu. As I told you earlier, I felt betrayed by the village and the Hokage but it made me even more determined to change the way the world sees me."

Iruka was looking at Naruto and Rin said "After he came back to the village he met me and Kurenai and we became friends and by that time he had nearly finished our home here and we moved in with him here and helped him. He then used his knowledge and helped to train us going as far as creating both of our taijutsu styles we use for us."

Naruto said "As I said I created my own jutsu that allows me to change my age, looks, and gender if I wanted to. In fact I am using it right now. I used it to let me do odd jobs to get some cash and I tried my hand and a game of chance and won big time."

Tsunade snorts and said "Thats an understatement. You never lose."

Naruto said "Yeah, anyways I took that money and started to try and make things better for me. You know how I graduated from the accademy today right."

Iruka frowned and said "yeah."

Naruto said "Well thats not exactly right. You see I created an Alias if you will going by another name, changing my looks, and making a name for myself. I have in fact been a ninja of this village just as long as you have, in fact you met my alter ego if you will today in the Hokage office. Remember Nun Kaze."

Iruka eyes widened and Naruto was covered in smoke and Iruka asked "I...I don't understand. If this is all true then why stay in the accademy."

Naruto said "You see, even this look is not my real self." as he was covered one more time in smoke and he looked like the Yondaime with red streaks in his hair at 6 ft tall. He continued "This is what I really look like. My alter ego is a spymaster. I have even surpassed Jiraiya in that regards. I have over 300 spies all over the elemental countries including members of the Uchiha clan who I saved with the help of my family here."

Iruka blinked and blinked again and said "Ok, so let me see if I get this straight. The kyuubi dead, your the grandson of Tsunade who was the mother of the Yondaime, you have a bloodline and your a spy."

Naruto said "Pretty much. Not bad for the deadlast huh." as he took another sip of water.

Iruka looked at Kurenai and asked "ok, with my mind trying to process all of that could you tell me what you meant by wives earlier."

Miko said "If you would Iruka allow me to introduce myself and then I can explain it better for you."

Iruka looked at her and nod and Miko said "I am Miko Shunpo, I am also a wife to Naruto Shunpo here. We changed his last name from Uzumaki because the truth is he is a Senju, a Hatake, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Pory, and Oil. We just took the first letter of each of the names and made a new name and clan under that name. Before we were married I use to be Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke mother." making Iruka eyes widen.

Iruka asked "If you Sasuke mother then why have you not been there for him all this time."

Miko said "Because the day of the Uchiha massacre as you call it I was going to defect from the clan along with both of my children. I won't tell you everything that happened that day because its best left in the past but I will tell you that at one point a bloodclone of me was made to save my life and Sasuke thinking it was really me murdered the clone and then his father congradulated him. It was on that day I realised exactly how much Fujaku had twisted Sasuke mind. It was on that day the son I had gave birth to cut all ties to me. I had hoped that at some point in the future I could return to him but every time I see him and what he is becoming I see the person who told me 'know your place slut. You are nothing but a breeder. Father has instructed me to be a true uchiha and women are nothing but breeders and whores.' as he spat in my face. Had I not been saved by my eldest child that day who replaced me with a bloodclone I would have died at my own sons hands. My eldest child then brought me here and Naruto took me in, comforted me, and soon Rin, Kurenai, and I were all 3 married to him. We had contacted the Firelord informing him of the truth and he made the Shunpo clan an actual clan while keeping us secret in exchange for a few favors. We realised before we got married when word came out about Naruto bloodline the council would make him into nothing but a breeding factory which is why he has 3 wives so the council can't do anything."

Selen said "And that is where I come in. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Selen Shunpo, daughter to Naruto and Miko Shunpo."

Iruka grabbed his chest and made sure his heart was still beating and Naruto said "Remember my jutsu I used Iruka. It changes age as well which is how I was able to have a child at such a young age."

Iruka began to rub his temples and said "When you told me there were things you wanted to tell me I had never imagined it would be any of this."

Tsunade said "Relax. I know it is alot to take in at the moment but its all true."

Iruka after several minutes asked "Why did you reveal all this to me."

Rin said "Kurenai and I knew you were a decent guy as well as a loyal leaf Shinobi from being your team mates. We wanted to tell you the truth back then but we also knew that you did not respect Naruto as a person completely back then since the Kyuubi was responsible for your parents death."

Kurenai said "We had actually planned to tell you sooner then this considering Naruto here wanted to name you as Selen godfather but then then Naruto spy network caught some info that forced us to keep it quite longer for not only our protection but yours as well."

Iruka frowned and said "Wait, if this is all real then why tell me now. I mean surely there are others you could tell that would be better then me."

Naruto sighed and said "When the Chunnin exams come to Konoha the village is going to be shocked. Tsunade-bachan here is going to take over as Hokage. The third already knows shes going to do it but he doesn't know when she is going to do it. Before that happens things are going to start spinning out of control for us. Rin and Kurenai will be jounin senseis starting tomorrow, Miko will be preparing for the return of the Uchiha clan to Konoha as well as keeping an eye on Selen. Tsunade and Shizune here will be taking over some of my contacts in my network outside of the village since I will be a gennin now while trying to protect the village and training my apprentice all secretly and Selen will be preparing to be a student in your class when the new semester starts in a month."

Iruka blinked and said "Well, that still does not explain why your telling me all of this."

Selen sighed and said "Its to protect me. As they said I will be joining the accademy in a month. They won't be able to protect me if they are busy doing thier duties. Thats why they finally told you godfather."

Iruka said "But I never agreed to be your godfather."

Naruto said "Yes you did, remember today."

Iruka flinched and said "Hey, you set me up."

Shizune giggled and said "Relax Iruka-san. If it makes you feel any better you have unofficially been her godfather since the day she was born and I am her godmother. I'm Shizune by the way."

Iruka frowned and Naruto asked "Tell me Iruka-sensei, if you were in my shoes and had to deal with everything I had to, would you have a normal life. I think I did pretty good for myself."

Iruka was quite for several minutes and he said "I don't know Naruto. I mean this is so much to take in at this time. I mean you dropped HUGE secrets on me today."

Naruto frowned and said "I understand Iruka-sensei. If nothing else will you at least keep everything you learned a secret. I don't want to put my family in danger as long as possible."

Iruka looked around the room and asked "When do you plan to inform the Hokage."

Naruto said "As soon as he trust me enough to inform me about Kyuubi I will inform him about it being dead. You heard what he said today and even you have to admit that its not right what hes doing. How can I trust him with the secret of my family when hes holding something the size of Kyuubi and my parents over me. Nobody is getting hurt and if you want I can take you to the Hokage right now as Nun kaze and have him show you proof that I have been serving this village with great honor over the past several years. In fact the only reason I am still a gennin is because I am trying to stay below the radar until I actually earn the villages approval to advance. You remember your chunnin exams Iruka, remember how Aoi held Idate as a hostage that day. I was the person who saved him as well as having informed the Hokage before that about his plans to defect to Rain which is why ANBU were there the moment he tried to trick Idate. I have saved the lives of several hundred Konoha citizens and ninja in that time including yourself today."

Iruka blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "Remember when I told you that a rogue ninja was trying to place a genjutsu on me today. The ninja was a member of Danzo Root organization. Danzo was going to use Mizuki defection and theft of the forbidden scroll to have me killed."

Iruka said "Wait, what do you mean about Mizuki."

Rin got up and walked to the wall and sent chakra to a picture and the wall shifted to show another room and she walked into it and came back out with a scroll and she handed it to him and said "Naruto spy network has been keeping an eye on him every since Mizuki teammate died mysteriously 3 years ago. It turns out hes been in contact with Orochimaru since then and was planning to use the forbidden scroll as payment to join Orochimaru village hes creating though where it is we haven't found out for sure."

Iruka was reading and said "I can't believe all this. If you had all this information then why hasn't he been arrested before now."

Naruto said "Since the only concrete proof we had up till this point has been witness testimony we decided to observe him and hopefully get a lead as to where Orochimaru village was as well as any other spies he has in the village or amongst our allies."

Iruka closed his eyes and asked "What did you mean by you saved my life today Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Remember when I asked you to go check my written test. I had notice Mizuki was descretly drawing a kunai and when you left he attacked me and said he was going to kill me and kill that demon lover Iruka for ruining his plans. I had did some one hands signs and created a kagebunshin who looked like you enter the room and when he threw his weapons to kill it I took that moment to stop him. I wound up crushing his windpipe with the back of my head and I had my kagebunshin take his body away and dispose of it and that was who I informed the Hokage when you walked in that was now deceased."

Iruka eyes widened and said "Was that your first."

Naruto frowned and said "No...my first was when I was 4. The woman that my daughter is named after helped me greatly durring my time of confusion but a man came into her store and killed her and then tried to kill me and I killed him in self defense."

Iruka looked down and said "I see. Thats something no one so young should have had to deal with."

Naruto said "Its something I live with. If your worried about me being some kind of emotionalist killer then your wrong. I still feel sick every time I am forced to kill someone but as a ninja it is usually required of us to do it."

Iruka nods and said "That is why I never advanced past chunnin rank. After my first kill I was reminded of my parents and so I decided I would be better as an instructor. Its not as flashy but at least I can remember how much blood is on my hands."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah. We figured as much."

Iruka looked around the table and saw everyone eating and asked "Is it usually this quite here."

Selen snickers and said "No, actually we usually are much more talk-a-tive, especialy when granny here is visiting because shes always trying to get daddy to go gambling again with her. Its just when theres something important like tonight going on we usually wait till all the business is taken care of and listen in so we are not caught unaware later."

Iruka said "You seem pretty confident in yourself Selen was it."

Selen nods and Tsunade said "Shes a prodigy Iruka-san. She can do my super strength and her chakra reserves are already high gennin to low chunnin and she has nearly perfect chakra control. She also has nearly a photographic memory so she can remember all the medical books I let her read and though you can't tell it because of the medical jutsu I did to her, and Miko but she does possess the Sharingan but shes not stuck up like most bloodline users. She also has her fathers bloodline."

Iruka said "So she can control plants."

Naruto snorts and said "Actually no, remember how you asked what that was when we appeared on the Hokage monument. That was my bloodline. It allows me to go anywhere I have ever been before or can see in an instant. Distance does not matter. I could be in snow country in less then a second." as he disappeaered and reappeared with a snowball a few seconds later and hit Iruka in the face with it.

Iruka was shocked and as Naruto was snickering he was hit by a snowball as well from Selen and she said "Gotcha daddy."

Naruto smirked and said "is that a challange."

Selen and Naruto both phased away and Kurenai slapped her forehead and said "Bakas, both of them."

Rin said "Let it go nai-chan. Its father daughter bonding."

About 4 minutes later Selen appeard back in the room covered in snow and was poutin when Naruto appeared and she said "That was not fair. You cheated by using jutsu."

Naruto said "You have a long ways to go Padawan for you see, I am the master."

Selen sighed and Miko said "Selen dear, go get some dry cloths on before you catch cold and Naru-kun, what have I told you about acting your age."

Naruto said "Sue me dear. Shes only young once and I am making sure she is happy as I will for any other children I may eventually have."

Iruka asked "So if shes such a prodigy why don't you have her advance like you did Rin. I mean surely the accademy will stall her growth."

Rin frowned and Miko sighed and said "You have to understand something Iruka-san. In order to protect her she has not had a chance to make real friends. Shes played with children in other village when we go on trips but shes never had a chance to get to form any real bonds. We want her to make friends in the accademy and advance normally so that way she can enjoy her innocence unlike the others in this room never had a chance to."

Iruka nods and saw the sad look everyone had and said "Well don't worry, I will make sure my godchild has that chance."

Naruto looked up as did everyone else and he asked "Do you mean that Iruka."

Iruka nods and was instantly tackled by Selen who had returned and had a smile on her face.

Iruka smiled at her and said "But that does not mean I will give you special treatment. Your going to have to work hard in class and now that I know what your father pulled and how good you really are I will be watching for you and if I find you slacking off I will get you young lady." as he began to tickle her side making Selen laugh along with everyone else.

Once everyone calmed down Naruto asked "So does that mean you will keep our secret from everyone including the Hokage or Sasuke."

Iruka sighs and nods and Naruto said "Thanks Iruka-sensei..." as the rest of dinner went on Naruto Iruka talked with everyone and enjoyed the evening.

Around 3 am the next morning Sakura was asleep in her bed when suddenly a loud explosion went off in her room making her scream as she jumped out of bed.

She looked around frantically and saw Kaze sitting in her rocking chair in her room with a N-pod with 2 speakers connected to it and Sakura screamed "HELP. BURGULAR" as she tried to get out of her door.

Kaze chuckled as he pulled out a scroll and said "Sakura Haruno, age 14, weight 121lbs, height 5'8, hair pink, eyes green, mother Sara Haruno, librarian, father deceased, merchant, ninja status gennin innitiate, former best friend Ino Yamanaka, relationship, fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha, hobbies competing for Sasuke attention, reading, shopping, flower arranging, and insulting others. Has an inferior complex due to teasing as a child about her forehead. Joined the accademy because you wanted to be the first ninja in your family. Was in Iruka class. Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi of squad 7 and your teammates will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Your the highest scored female in your class yet that is only because of your book grades. Your practical skills are moderate. Your chakra reserves are low but you have perfect chakra control because of it." as he closed the scroll and looked at Sakura who had stopped trying to get out of the door and was looking at Kaze.

Sakura asked "Who are you and how do you know so much about me."

Kaze said "Relax, If I had wanted to harm you then you would already be dead. I actually came here to make an offer to you. As for who I am you can call me Kaze."

Sakura fidgited a little and asked "What is your offer and why me."

Kaze said "I am one of Konoha 2 spymasters. The other being Jiraiya of the Sannins. I work independant but report to the Hokage only. I have observed you for some time Sakura and decided to offer you a position in my network as my unofficial apprentice. I say unofficial because only those I trust know of my existance. As for why you it is because you are a clean slate. You have no ninja in your family so your skills are always only going to be as good as what your sensei decides to teach you and unfortinately for you the sensei you got is a lazy pervert. You are also loud, brash, and draw attention to you because of your fangirl ways which make people want to ignore you which is exactly what any spy wants. The last thing is I know you want to prove yourself and not be the weak littel girl everyone saw you as when you were younger."

Sakura by now had sat down and she asked "What exactly are you offering me."

Kaze nods and said "Good, your waiting to make a decision until you know more. Now as to what I am offering you is the tools to succeed as well as a purpose to follow. In return you will become a member of my spy network. Observing others and informing me of things that could become or are threats to not only you, but me and Konoha. You will tell no one about being a spy unless in my presence with my ok. You will follow the Hokage orders but if I give you a side mission you will also do it as well. You will work to become stronger using the tools I give you and you will recieve pay from me outside of your normal duties of a ninja."

Sakura thought it over a few minutes and asked "What happens if I am found out."

Kaze said "Depends on the situation. If you use your skills to the best of your ability and do as I ask then I will help to keep your secret from being exposed. If you openly flaunt it and purposely make it where you are found out then I will pull all help I give you and I will ask the Hokage to suspend your ninja status. This is not a game Sakura. If you take this offer you could very well gather information that could save the entire village...or destroy it. Not even the Hokage will know that I am helping you unless you pass my test."

Sakura asked "What is your test."

Kaze said "I will purposely set up a test where certian information will find its way to you, even if it is just a passing conversation between civilians on your way home or to train or on mission. You are to report to me that information when I check on you and you are also to train and impress me enough to make it to the finals of the chunnin exams in 6 months. There is also one other test. I won't tell you anything about it except that someone who will be around you will decieve you. You are to uncover the truth of this person before the Chunnin exams. Do you accept."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "What are the tools you meantioned."

Kaze said "I will give you a taijutsu style that I created and nobody else knows and will name it Sakura Petal Shower in honor of you that only you will use. It can be one you can pass down to your children making it a family jutsu and I won't teach it to anyone else however you have to have it mastered before the chunnin exam. I will also give you jutsu to help you improve, list of books to read, as well as other skills that will aid you in your career."

Sakura was quite for several minutes and Kaze said "You have 5 minutes to decide. Once I leave if you do not answer then the offer disappears and you will be left to your own after that and will be forced to watch as your teammates get farther and farther ahead of you leaving you behind."

Sakura heard him and after a few minutes Kaze stood up and said "Pity, I had hoped you would agree." as he began to make handsigns and Sakura said "Wait."

Kaze stopped and Sakura said "I accept."

Kaze nods and said "Good, here is your first aid." as he threw a scroll to her.

Sakura caught it and Kaze said "That is the first half of the Taijutsu style I promised you. There are also 4 jutsu on the scroll including techniques to help you with your weaknesses like low stamina and low chakra reserves. That seal on the bottom is a basic storage seal. It has 1000 in it as your first payment. Every chance you get train. Forget about love for now. What good is love if you die on a mission for not being able to protect yourself. Kakashi is 3 hours later for nearly everything so use that time to train. You will have a test Kakashi will give you. Its called a bell test where he has 2 bells and says only 2 of the 3 members of a team can pass. Its a lie. Its a test to see if your willing to sacrafice for the good of the team or the mission. You have to work as a team with both your teammates. You are not to tell anyone about me even your parents. I will contact you in a month. Durring that month you are to train but also watch things around you and listen to what people say and do. If you have to make yourself a crypto code where one letter you write down is actually another and use it to make sure you don't forget anything but don't let other see it. When I come back in one month I expect a written report for me uncoded also but make sure the info you have is not discovered. Once I leave this room all the security seals I used will stop and you can come and go as you please. Do you have any other questions."

Sakura asked "What if I find something important before the month is up."

Kaze said "if you do then I will most likely know before you do and come to you about it. Anything else."

Sakura thought and said "No. Kaze-sensei."

Kaze said "For now Sakura its Kaze-sama. If that is all goodnight." as he phased away.

Sakura sat down and opened the scroll and began to read as she thought about what all happened.

Naruto was asleep in his bed when he recieved memories from his bloodclone and thought "_good, now shes won't be so helpless like before." _as he went back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day Naruto walked into the accademy class and went to the back row and sat down. He looked around the rest of the class and saw everyone there but Sakura. He saw Ino sitting beside Sasuke. Just then Sakura walked in and she looked like she had bags under her eyes and she sat down in an empty chair and Naruto raised an eyebrow as everyone else looked curious.

Ino said "Hey forehead, whats wrong with you. You finally giving up on Sasuke-kun."

Sakura looked at her and said "No, unlike you who only worries about her beauty I was actually training most of the night and preparing since I figured our new sensei are going to be testing us tomorrow to see how good we are since today is basically a meet and greet. That way when everyone is up tonight trying to get last minute practices in and getting thier stuff ready I will already be done and getting a nice night of sleep since I already know whose team I am going to be on."

Ino asked "Oh yeah, who and how do you know."

Sakura said "Simple piggy, your the next generation of Inoshikacho so your teams already decided and then we have 3 people who are tracking experts in our class because of thier clan so that means Kiba, Shino and Hinata are going to be a team and that leaves just Naruto, me and Sasuke-kun. Sucks to be from a famous clan so have fun with Sasuke-kun for now because hes all mine later, piggy." with a smirk.

Ino paled and said "No, that can't be right."

Naruto sweatdropped and thought "_well, she took the info I gave her and finally beat Ino. Hmm, Rins going to love hearing Ino rant the rest of the day. Perhaps I should check on my network today instead of this weekend...at least until the fireworks end."_

Just then Iruka walked in said "Settle down class." as he looked around the room and saw a pale Ino sitting by Sasuke and a smirking tired Sakura in the corner and Iruka shot his eyes at Naruto who held his hands up and mouthed "_wasn't me this time."_

Iruka frowned and said "Now I want to tell you all how proud I am of your accomplishments and I know that you are even more skilled then you let on." giving a pointed glare to everyone but more to Naruto who thought "_jeese, make him a godfather and lie to him as long as you know him and he gives you the fifth degree."_

Iruka saw everyone paying attention and he notice a frowning Shikamaru and thought "_perhaps I misjudged 2 students."_ and he continued "Now allow me to tell you what teams your on...team 7 will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Ino hit her head against the desk and Naruto said "Hey Sasuke, you hear that. Since Sakura said shes actually taking her training serious that means the threat of your fangirls is going to increase because you know the old saying, monkey see monkey do."

Iruka face planted in the floor and Iruka said "Naruto, can you act your age."

Naruto looked at him with a deadpan expression and asked "Are you sure you REALLY want me to act my age. I mean..."

Iruka paled and said "Never mind. Just don't taunt your step-s...I mean..."

Naruto said "Don't taunt my stepping stone. Your right, when I surpase Sasuke and everyone else who stands in my way to my dream then they will have to look up at me and tell thier children, see that man. Thats the awesome, stupindious, fantastic, majestic, benevolent, strong, kind, carring, greatest..."

An eraser hit his head and Iruka said "Conceeded much." as everyone else snickers.

Sakura said "Well, looks like I was right Ino-pig, your with Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba, Shino and Hinata are all together."

Iruka said "Your actually right Sakura, how did you know."

Kiba said "She told Ino earlier how she was going to be the next generation of Inoshikacho group and then our team are all skilled for tracking."

Iruka said "Very insightful Sakura, how were you able to come up with that."

Sakura said "I figured it out when I was trying to figure out what team I was on. It randomly came to me that Ino father had her and the 2 boys spend all thier time together they could and bragged about the next Inoshikacho so I figured either the Hokage would want to have another group like them or thier dads would bribe someone to get on the same team."

Ino said "Its not fair. Forehead gets on Sasuke-kuns team because shes nothing."

Naruto growled and said "hey Ino, shut the hell up. Thats my teammate your talking about and I have you know that if shes nothing then what does that make you because she busted her ass off in class to be the number one female ninja in our class. I bet if she had some help from a clan like everyone but her then she could have been rookie of the year instead of Sasuke." making everyone look at him and Sakura was gaping.

A voice from the door said "Its very admirable that you would defend your teammates honor like that Uzukami-san. Its almost like your like her or something." as everyone turned and saw Kurenai and Rin who spoke.

Naruto said "Do my eyes decieve me or have 2 goddesses come from heaven to impart thier wisdom on mere mortals such as thee."

Both women blushed and Iruka shook his head and said "Better watch yourself Rin and Kurenai or you may get swept off your feet and taken to bed by Casanova up thier. After all he never took an interest in those of his own age, perhaps hes looking for a more mature woman."

Kurenai smirked as Naruto made himself blush as everyone in class was looking at them and snickering at Naruto.

Naruto thought "_2 can play this game"_ and said "Perhaps I might. Would either of you 2 ladies like to accompany me to a romantic weekend of dancing and romancing. Of coarse I would have to clear it with my other lady love. I mean I wouldn't want to piss Sasuke mom off by not inviting her into the fun."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura screamed "Stop insulting Sasuke like that. You know his mothers dead."

Naruto smirked and Iruka shook his head and thought "_all this time he really was banging Sasuke mom...and my teammates." _and said "Alright settle down class. I assume you ladies are here to pick up your teams."

Rin said "Yeah we are. I am Rin Murasaki and I am the jounin instructor of team 10."

Kurenai said "I am Kurenai Yuuhi and I am the jounin instructor of team 8, would you please come with us."

Kiba said "Um, what team are we Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sweatdropped and said "Oh yeah, your team 8 Kiba and Ino your team is team 10. I guess I forgot to meantion that."

Rin said "Hey Iruka, your still upset about last night. I mean learning your a godfather is big news. Don't lose your head about it and know if you ever want to talk our doors are always open...unless were busy that is."

Iruka screamed "OUT, BOTH OF YOU, OUT. IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU BOTH HAD THAT MAKE OUT SESSION WHEN WE WERE A TEAM BUT NOW..."as he huffed.

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Make out session, you never told me about that ladies."

Everyone looked at him and Rin said "Just shut up and do it love."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine but your explaining it to Selen." ignoring the shocked looks and time rewound and as Iruka screamed "OUT, BOTH OF YOU OUT..." Rin moved and placed her hand over his mouth and said "Now theres the Iruka-kun that was our teammate. Cya and be sure to keep the next generation of troublemakers in line." as she walked away with thier teams following them.

Iruka sighed and said "Woman."

Naruto said "Wouldn't have them any other way, huh."

Iruka glared at him and said "Your teacher will be here shortly...I hope."

Naruto said "Who is our instructor anyways."

Iruka smirked and said "Figure it out yourself." as he left.

Naruto said "How rude. So...what do you both want to do."

Sakura frowned and looked at Sasuke and said "I am going to study." as she pulled out a scroll and began to read.

Naruto shrugged and walked to Iruka desk and put his feet on it and grabbed an eraser and put it on his forehead and closed his eyes and he had it start to float on his head.

Sasuke looked at him and asked "What are you doing dobe."

Naruto said "Its an excersice Iruka showed me a few years back to help with chakra control. Its originally was the leaf balancing but I learned if I use bigger and heaver things then it gets harder and harder and the more I have to concentrate to keep it balance and from falling. I learned to do it on my hands and feet as well."

Sakura looked at him and asked "Have you ever tried any other chakra excersices."

Naruto said "I saw someone running up and down a tree once when I was younger with chakra but I couldn't figure out how they did it." as he continued to do the excersice.

Sakura bit her lip and said "Hmm, if I were to guess I would say they channel chakra to thier feet."

Naruto said "Yeah, I figured that also but sometimes I blew off the tree and sometimes I didn't stick at all. I thought it might have been because I didn't have the right amount of chakra at the time but I didn't know how to control chakra back then very well so I decided to do this instead after I learned it until I thought I was ready."

Sakura nods and said "Hey Naruto, why do you insult Sasuke all the time."

Naruto let the eraser fall and he looked at Sakura with piercing eyes and said "I have my reasons. Why do you want to be a ninja if all your doing it for is to impress Sasuke. I mean why waste your life on a guy who doesn't even care for you or ANY of his fangirls."

Sakura became mad and said "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun that way."

Naruto said "And thats another thing. If Sasuke was so insulted by it why is it he lets you and the other girls stand up for him. Is it that when his family died he lost his balls."

A kunai flew at his head and Naruto shifted his head to the side and said "You missed." as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke 'hn' and looked out the window.

Naruto smirked and said "Be right back." as he got up and left the room.

A few minutes later Naruto walked back in with a bucket and he sat it down on Iruka desk and he pulled out a pair of green spandex and a wig and he said "Hey Sakura, Sasuke do either of you know anything about sealing."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and Sakura said "I know a little about unsealing stuff. Why."

Naruto said "Would you like to learn more. A friend taught me some sealing when I was younger and it comes in handy when you have to carry a large amount of stuff."

Sasuke said "Whatever dobe. I don't need you help." as he tried not to look interested.

Sakura thought "_Kaze told me to get stronger and if I learned sealing I could keep my code book he told me to make in a scroll so no one could find it...should I though...yes. I want to get stronger."_ and said "Sure, why don't you show me what you can do." as she got up and walked over.

Naruto smiled and said "Great, I am going to show you a basic storage seal. All you got to do is draw a circle like this and then connect the primary outer seal to the the secondary inner seal like this" as he drew another circle in the middle of the first inside of the bucket before connecting them and he said "And then all you do is channel chakra into the seal like so." and the seal glowed for a few seconds and then it darkened in the bottom of the bucket.

Sakura asked "Is that it."

Naruto said "Well you see, when I activated it a moment ago it pulled the actual air around it inside of the seal. Now when I place an item on top of it, the item will then replace the air on the inside while the air comes back out...this is the most basic of the basic of sealing done. It good for storage of items but its got nearly no security value so don't do it for something valuable because anyone who can use chakra can make the item that is sealed inside of it come out. Sealing is WAY more complicated then this but it does come in handy and can save you a lot of money if you have the patience to learn it and it makes being a ninja easier because right now I say you carry only 1 set of each weapon and thats it on you. If you used this you could carry a scroll and carry easily a hundred times that and all you have to do is protect the scroll."

Sakura nods and Naruto walked over to the door and put the wig inside the bucket and it went inside the seal and he put the bucket over the top of it and facing down and he then began to draw another seal along the door frame and Sakura asked "What are you doing now Naruto."

Naruto said "Teaching our sensei never to be late." as he placed the green spandex suit against the seal and it disappeared into the seal and Naruto pulled out some tiny wire and ran the wire from the seal on the door frame to the bucket.

Naruto then walked back over and sat down with his feet on the desk and put the eraser on his head and had it begin to spin again.

At that moment across town the third Hokage was standing in a ruined apartment along with Kakashi and he said "What has happened here."

Kakashi said "It appears this apartment has been destroyed hundreds of times over sir by all the paint and damage done to the apartment. Its not recent, thats for sure."

The third said "Why has Naruto never told me about this. I don't understand."

Kakashi frowned and said "I don't think he lives here sir, or at least not anymore. When was the last time you came here or sent someone to check on him here."

The third thought a moment and his eyes got wide a moment and he looked down and said "I haven't been here since I gave him this apartment when he was 4. I...I guess I thought if he never came and complained everything was ok and I didn't want people to say I was playing favorites and giving more reason to hate him."

Kakashi eye got wide and said "Thats nearly 11 years. I trusted you would keep an eye on him which is why I never came by and checked on him."

The third sighed and said "I guess its because he never caused any trouble or anyone else causing trouble that he was involved in I thought things had changed."

Kakashi asked "Any idea where he is staying now."

The third said "No...after you meet your team today Kakashi, bring him to my office and we will both talk to him then, ok."

Kakashi nods and said "Well I guess I better get going."

The third nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves and Kakashi looked around the room one more time and he blinked and blinked again and thought "_interesting, theres a hidden camera there. If it wasn't for the fact I have one just like it at my home I would never of noticed it. Hmm."_ as he walked over and grabbed the camera out of the airvent and left.

Kakashi appeared in his apartment and pulled out the tape and put it in his tape recorder and rewind the tape and hit play and he saw Naruto and he hit fast forward and watched as Naruto walked out of the room and he saw several villagers come in and destroy a few things and walk out and he then saw the third come in with himself and he thought "_hmm, so he came by the apartment this morning based on the video time huh. Interesting."_ as he stopped the tape and returned the camera to the apartment. As he was prepapering to leave a villager walked in and said "Ah, Hatake Kakashi, come to look for the little demon also."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "Perhaps, you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you."

The man said "Not really. He comes by here every morning around 7:30 and leaves within a few minutes. I keep coming in here to see what it is hes hiding here but haven't found anything that might tell where he actually is hiding or up to but I just know its evil."

Kakashi asked "What makes you say that. Has he done anything you have seen."

The man said "Well...no but I am sure he has. After all he is a demon."

Kakashi shook his head and said "Well I must be going. I got a team to go pick up." and thought "_before I decide to hurt you idiot."_ as he shushined away.

When Kakashi arrived in the hall of the class he felt chakra being used inside and he took a look inside and saw Naruto who had an eraser floating on his head and was doing 1 handseals which suprised Kakashi and Kakashi pushed the door open and he heard a twang sound and he looked up just as a bucket fell on him and then he heard a puff sound and he reached for the bucket and pulled it off.

Inside the class Naruto had felt Kakashi arrive and thought "_time to distract him."_ as he started 1 handsigns and he then heard the twang sound of the wire he connected falling and he quickly looked at Kakashi as he was covered in smoke.

As the smoke began to clear Naruto bit his lip and quicky henged himself into Gai and said "AH MY COOL HIP RIVAL, I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY REALISED THE TRUTH OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH FOR YOURSELF."as he held out his hand with a thumbs up.

Kakashi when he had pulled off the bucket realised his something was extremely wrong. He looked at himself in the glass of the door and his eyes got wide and screamed like a little girl before he fainted.

Naruto sweatdropped as he dropped the henge and said "Tell me hes not that sheepish."

A hand on his shoulder was his answer and Naruto stiffened for a moment and frowned and said "I see, you created a Kagebunshin and shushined to the backside of the room. I was so busy trying to distract you with my chakra flow doing handsigns that it masked yours." as he looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Correct though I am suprised you realised it so quickly. My first impression is that you might have a future."

Naruto said "Maybe but that was just so I could show Sakura about seals. I may not be an expert but I do know about storage seals."

Kakashi nods and said "Normally I would say lets meet on the roof but I don't want to take the chance of another ambush."

Just then Naruto exploded and Kakashi was covered in green paint and laughing could be heard and everyone looked to the eraser on the floor whuch was covered in smoke and showed Naruto laying on the floor and said "I can't believe my decoy worked."

Kakashi frowned and said "What was that." as he looked at himself covered in green paint.

Naruto said "Mizubunshin Bakuha made out of paint instead of water. One of my own original jutsu...I think."

Kakashi nods and said "Well do you have any other suprises for me."

Naruto said "Not today. I got board waiting and when I get board its not healthy."

Kakashi nods and said "Well I will remember that. Anyways my name is Hatake Kakashi and I have likes and dislikes and I have dreams. Why don't you go next." pointing at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and said "Theres not much to say about me. My name is Naruto. I believe true strength comes from protecting that which is precious. Living life like theres no tomorrow and those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. I have hobbies and dreams and plans for the future but only those I trust learn those." as he sat down in a desk.

Kakashi eyes was wide and thought "_hmm, well thats interesting._" and said "Ok, you next pinky."

Sakura said "My name is Sakura Haruno and I...I want to become the first ninja in my family. I dislike those who don't believe in my dream and...I guess I want to show Sasuke-kun that I am the best choice for him."

Naruto thought "_damn it. I thought I had almost broke her of her fangirls dreams already. Oh well, thats what tor...I mean trainings for."_ and Kakashi said "Alright, and lastly you Mr. Brooder."

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't have a dream but an ambition. To kill a certian someone and restore my clan."

Naruto shook his head and said "At what cost." making everyone look at him.

Kakashi asked "What was that Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "I just was wondering at what cost he was willing to go to kill this someone. I mean I want to know if he would kill an ally or betray the village if someone offer him a quicker way to do it."

Kakashi started to say something when Sasuke said "If it meant I could kill my brother quicker then yes dobe, I would."

Naruto shook his head and said "I see. Thank you for telling me." as he shook his head.

Kakashi frowned and thought "_I was not expecting that and Naruto is totally different then his accademy records said."_ He then said "Anyways tomorrow meet me at Training ground 7 at 5 am for the real gennin exam."

Naruto asked "What do you mean real gennin exam."

Kakashi said "The test tomorrow has a 66 percent failure rate. Oh and before I forget, dont eat breakfast or you might throw it up. Cya." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto shrugged and walked out of the class and went to the roof and sat down and looked up at the sky and he said "You know, you can come out now."

A chuckle could be heard and Kakashi appeared and asked "So how did you know I was still there."

Naruto said "The cloak of invisibility was one of the first jutsu I learned before joining the accademy. Even at the speed you pulled it off I still saw the small ruffle effect it creates."

Kakashi nods and said "I am impressed, so tell me, what was that about back there between you and Sasuke."

Naruto said "Sasuke gets special treatment for his bloodline and because hes the so called last Uchiha and he treats others as if they are beneath him. Since the first day of school he acts like he can do anything without consequences. I am the only person in this accademy who would even dare to bad mouth him over it. In fact I can tell that hes getting special treatment right now. I mean why else would he get the great Sharingan Kakashi then someone wanting you to pamper him even more."

Kakashi frowned and asked "How do you know about my Sharingan."

Naruto shrugged and said "Bingo book. When I get board I look at the bingo book and see what jutsu they list for people and try to figure out some way to create them myself or my own version."

Kakashi nods and asked "And how many do you have."

Naruto said "Some. I really don't know how many I have actually recreated or created new."

Kakashi said "Still at your age to do something like that is amazing. How come your accademy records don't show your amazing skills."

Naruto said "People hate me for some reason. Why, who can say. Perhaps I pissed in the firelords face as a infant or something."

Kakashi frowned and said "I see. Well the Hokage was wanting to speak to you."

Naruto said "Sure, lets go." as he stood up and began to walk away.

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "This will be quicker." as he shushined both of them to the Hokage office.

When they arrived Kakashi pulled out his book and Naruto pulled one out as well but his was a novel and the third said "Ah Naruto, so glad you could come."

Naruto not looking up said "Hmm, you say something."

Kakashi dropped his book for a moment but caught it in the air and looked at Naruto.

The third ignored the remark and said "Yes I did. I was wondering if you would tell me what has happened to your apartment."

Naruto blinked and closed his book and asked "Apartment, what apartment."

The third said "The one I gave you when you were 4."

Naruto looked in thought a moment and said "oh yeah, the one people broke into and destroyed before I ever slept a single night in it. I had forgot all about it. Why."

The third asked "Naruto, why did you not tell me about your apartment being broken into."

Naruto shrugged and said "What good would it have done. I mean for whatever reason people hate me, they wouldn't have stopped if I told you so I just went and got me a place myself."

The third asked "And how did you get yourself a place if I may ask."

Naruto said "When you don't have a choice you find ways. What does it matter, the past is the past though I am suprised it took you what...nearly 11 years to find out that I didn't live there."

The third sighed and Kakashi thought "_hmm, what are you playing at Naruto."_ as the third said "Naruto, I can't know everything that happens in the village unless people come tell me since I can't be here and there all the time."

Naruto said "I understand. I am not important enough to check up on. I figured that out a long time ago. So is that all you wanted to talk to me about."

The third said "No. I would like to know where you live Naruto."

Naruto said "And I would like to know who my parents are and why I am hated. I guess going this long without knowing isn't going to change my life so why would me telling you where I live change yours. It won't besides letting the people who destroyed that apartment going and finding my home and destroying it also for whatever reason so why should I tell you."

The third frowned and said "Naruto, why are you talking to me like this. Its not like you."

Naruto asked "And how would you know what I am like. I mean its been 11 YEARS. How do you know what I am like in all that time."

The third looked down and said "Your right. How would I know what your like. It appears that I have failed in that regaurd."

Naruto said "Perhaps or perhaps you just need to show me some trust. You and I both know that we are both hiding things. Its supply and demand. You want answers, I want answers. Since its my life were talking about how about you give me something and I give you something or are you really not interested in me."

The third frowned and looked at Kakashi who was looking at Naruto and the third said "The day you were born the Kyuubi was attacking Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage did die defeating the Kyuubi but he couldn't kill it so he..."

Naruto said "Sealed it inside me by summoning the Shinigami. Now was that so hard to admit that." shocking both men.

The third asked "How did you know that Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "I have known since I was 4 after the villagers attacked me. Now as promised I will tell you something but if one person outside of this office repeats it or you make another grand village announcement I will leave this village forever. This is my life were talking about and I be damn if I let you or anyone else ruin what little bit of happiness I have right now so do you agree both of you."

The third who was shocked still said "Yes." and Kakashi nods and Naruto said "I know Jiraiya is my godfather and also my grandfather." and both men got wide eyed and the third said "Really, I find that hard to believe."

Naruto said "Its true. He had a fiance named Iris Pory who was captured by enemy ninja and she was pregnant with his child and they gave her the choice to marry the leader of Whirlpool country or die so to save her unborn childs life she agreed and low and behold Kushina Uzumaki, my mother came to be."

The third asked "Do you know who your father was Naruto."

Naruto said "Perhaps but if you want to know then your going to have to give me something else now. Remember give and take."

The third frowned and said "No, thats all for now. Will you tell me where you live at now."

Naruto said "give and take. You chose to be out of my life for the last 11 years so if you want back in then your going to have to earn it and if I find out either of you told Jiraiya about me knowing about his connection to me I will carry out my threat and leave. I don't want pity or guilt. If he wants in my life then hes going to have to earn it like my 2 other blood living relatives."

The third and Kakashi eyes got wide at that and the third said "You have more then 1 blood relation left."

Naruto said "Yes. 1 that has been in my life some over the past 11 years and is actually pretty close to you and another who doesn't know hes related to me."

The third frowned and asked "Are you sure this person who claimed you related to them is actually related to you Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "Oh yeah. I have seen the blood test as well as other things that proved I am. Its your call, tell me who my father was and I tell you who my other living relatives are. Thats all I will reveal them for."

Kakashi asked "What was the video camera in your old apartment for Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "This very thing right here. I wanted to be able to say like I can now with absolute proof if the third had ever bothered to be in my life after he got me my apartment. I placed it there and go back there every day changing out the tapes and I go home at nights and check them real quick to see if he showed up once which he didn't. I thought the third was different then the villagers who hated me for the Kyuubi and I agree that he is but now after all this time I wonder if he sees me as Naruto or the last request of the Yondaime."

Kakashi frowned and said "I don't think thats fair of..."

Naruto said "Fair, let me tell you fair. I walk into nearly any store in this village and I have to pay 3 times the regular price if I am lucky and that is if it is just outdated. I have to see people looking at me with hate in thier eyes every time I turn around. I have nightmares remembering the times I have been attacked like these." as Naruto raised his shirt with his back away from both men showing all the wounds on him shocking both men especially the wound from Sasuke Chidori and the Raijin. Naruto then pulled down his shirt and said "Now tell me whats fair. As a civilian I have more scars then a seasoned jounin so tell me one reason I should be fair. Because I am alive. Well guess what, its not from people trying to let me live."

Both men looked down and the third said "Your father was Minato Namikaze."

Naruto said "I know. I just wanted you to admit it. Now you want to know what the kicker is. Minato Namikaze was the child of my grandmother who is still alive and Sakumo Hatake." making Kakashi wide eyed.

Naruto smirked and said "Thats right Uncle Kakashi, your sensei was your half brother though neither of you knew it. In fact the only 2 people who were alive to know it were my grandmother and Jiraiya. I won't tell who my grandmother is just yet though because she wants to tell you Sandaime herself. As for you being my uncle like Jiraiya your going to have to earn my trust so I won't publically claim you yet and you won't claim me until then. I don't want special treatment or pity or guilt or anything like that. I just want to earn your respect and you earn mine and then go from there, and one more thing. My last name is not Uzumaki any longer. I had it legally changed when I was nearly 8 but I won't tell you what it is until granny gets here sometime between now and the chunnin exams. Well I got to get home so cya." as Naruto threw a smokebomb and phased away.

After he was gone both men looked at each other and the third asked "What just happened."

Kakashi said "I...I don't know...could he be telling the truth."

The third said "I don't know. It might be possible but the only way to find out for sure is to ask his grandmother. For now do as he asked. He doesn't want special treatment or guilt or pity."

Kakashi nods and said "Right. Well I guess I will go. I got a lot to think about." as he shushined away.

The third frowned and thought "_He played me all along durring that conversation. He had everything already, he just wanted me to admit it."_

A voice said "Quite a little spit fighter you had thier huh." as the third looked up and saw Kaze.

The third nods and Kaze said "Relax, the kids doing fine and hes known for a while about everything so hes not going to run his mouth. He just wanted to show you that hes not the weak, gullible idiot people patray him as."

The third asked "And how do you know that Kaze."

Kaze chuckled and said "Who do you think hooked him up with his grandmother in the first place." making the thirds eyes got wide.

The third started to say something when Kaze said "Relax. Like Naruto she needed closure in her life over the lose of her son and now both are stronger for it. It wasn't fair of you to keep a secret like those away from him for so long. Do you have any idea how many times people told him his parents abandoned him or that he was just a spawn of hell or any number of other things. Had I not stepped in odds are he would have killed himself from depression and then it would have been how much longer before you found out."

The third said "You should have told me."

Kaze asked "Why. Why should I have ruined his happiness. If I had told you then you would have told the village or the council and then his happiness would have been taken from him. Do you honestly see him as Naruto or do you see him as the Yondaimes last request like he asked."

The third frowned and said "I see your point."

Kaze shrugged and said "Well its about time you started opening your eyes. Troubling times are coming and you need to get ready."

The third asked "What do you mean."

Kaze frowned and said "Only rumors but Orochimaru is up to something big. What it is I am not for sure yet but keep a heads up. I got to go now. Cya." as he phased away.

The third sighed and said "I'm getting to old for this."

At the memorial stone Kakashi was looking at the names and thought "_could you really have been my half brother sensei and if so does that mean Naruto my nephew."_


	30. Chapter 30

When Naruto got home he saw Kurenai and Rin sitting there and he asked "So, what was that about a makeout session as gennin."

Both woman blushed and Rin said "Well you see, it was right after we took that mission to Wico city."

Naruto thought a moment and said "The one where you both had to be runway models for that designer who had someone trying to kidnap all his models."

Rin nods and said "Yeah, that one. Well after that mission Iruka-kun asked us for a double date and we went with him just to be friendly and to keep our cover. Anyways we wore those dresses we got from the designer as a tip and after dinner..."

Flashback

Rin and Kurenai were standing at thier hotel room door and Iruka said "I had a lovely time with you both tonight and I hope we can do it some other time."

Kurenai asked "Iruka-kun, what is it your actually after from Rin-chan and I."

Iruka sighed and said "Your both lovely ladies and I was hoping that by asking you both out I would find out if one of you would be interested in me and possibly have another date in the future."

Rin kissed Iruka cheek and said "Ah, thats sweet Iruka-kun but you see we are already seeing someone."

Kurenai kissed his other cheek and said "Yes we are and we could never be more happy then we are with this person."

Iruka was blushing and he said "Wait, your both sharing someone."

Rin said "Something like that, you see." as she turned and put her finger under Kurenai chin and leaned in and kissed her before Kurenai put her on Rins right breast causing Rin to moan.

Iruka blew back with a nosebleed and both ladies smirked as they walked into thier room and closed the door.

End flashback.

Kurenai said "After that Iruka respected our wishes and privacy and we promised him if he ever needed womanly advice on getting a girl we would help him."

Naruto smiled and said "Good old Iruka...So where is Selen and Miko."

Rin said "They are currently with Tsunade and Shizune. Both want to get thier next 3 certifications in before Selen starts the accademy."

Naruto nods and said "I see. I am proud of both of them as I am both of you. Lovely Kurenai, the deadly Mirage Konoha greatest genjutsu mistress and Radiant Rin, the greatest female ninjutsu mistress. The only thing that surpass either of you is your own beauty. Then I have the Marvelous Miko, one of the 5 best medics in the world along with Selen, the princess of perfection who may someday become the youngest female Kage ever."

Rin and Kurenai both smiled and Kurenai said "And we have it all thanks to your help and belief in us."

Naruto shook his head no and said "Its was because of your beliefs in yourself. I just agreed with you all."

Rin asked "So how was your first day."

Naruto frowned and said "The Hokage finally discovered I wasn't in that apartment and he admited to me who my father was and about the Kyuubi and I admitted to having 3 relatives and Kakashi was there so he knows I am his nephew now and Jiraiya was Kushina father. They don't know about Tsunade or any of you."

Both woman nod and Naruto walked over and said "You know, I have not done anything special for you ladies in a couple of months since I been so busy so how about letting me treat you both to a night of dancing and then a body rub before we lay down tonight. No sex or anything perverted, just me showing you both how much I love you."

Kurenai asked "What about Miko."

Naruto said "I will give Miko a special night rub after she gets back. You know shes not much into dancing."

Rin snorts and said "Mom has 2 left feet, thats why. Remember the last 3 times she went she broke an ankle, a wrist, and a rib."

Naruto said "True but I love her just the same. I am glad none of you 3 are these glamourous glory hogs woman. I mean Kurenai is happy just with me and her relaxing sitting reading a good book and since I have reproduced every one of the books I ever read as well as the ones I got as gifts that I had never unpacked in the old house we can read for the rest of our lives and never finish them. Then there is you Rin. You like the energizer bunny. You hate to sit down but you also hate being alone and the reason I have so many new jutsu is because you and me think up and create them together and see if they can be copied and we practice them until they can't be. It why our family jutsu library has around 400 original jutsu as well as 30 completly original taijutsu styles. That reminds me, the exploding mizubunshin worked on Kakashi and he was covered in green paint."

Both woman snickered and Naruto asked "There is one thing I do ask though. Why is it you both hardly ever want me to use those bloodclones anymore. I mean Miko uses the one I make for her but all she does is let it hold her as she sleeps since she says it feels nice to just feel a comforting presence in bed when your asleep and when you wake up."

Rin frowned and looked at Kurenai who nods and said "The reason is because we both decided to wait until after we were ready to start our family with you. Rin, Miko and I decided for it to be this way. Miko because shes already been married once she doesn't care about loving affection in the bed that much anymore and when she does you always spend the night with her instead of the clone but she does like to feel held. Rin and I talked to her and she said that we could share you as long as we allowed her to have some one one one time with you when she wanted it and we agreed. The clone is nice to have to sleep with but its not the real you. I will probably start doing a few times like Miko with you one on one until Rin is ready to be with you also at which time both of us are going to move into the room with you. That way none of us feel like another of your wives are monopalising you or being left out. We will still have one on one times for each of us but Rin and I are actually a little attracted to each other but besides a little makeout nothing has happened which is why I am waiting to move in the main bed with you until shes there so we can enjoy each other."

Naruto said "Alright, as long as everyone is happy I guess I am also. I just wanted to make sure your not feeling left out or anything."

Rin smiled and said "Naruto-kun, your the most loving and caring husband any of us could ask for. It may seem strange to others but we are happy."

Naruto smiled and said "I'm glad, anyways both of you ladies go ahead and get dressed for an evening out. Your choices."

Both womans eyes got wide and looked at each other and said at the same time "Silla Bay."

Naruto sighed and said "Let me grab my extra wallet then. At least your outfits you buy are almost as beautiful as you both are." as he walked away with a smirk leaving 2 blushing woman.

Rin said "I hate when he makes me blush."

Kurenai said "Yeah but he does have a way with words. After all those outfits are made of silk and usually are only bought by Royalty."

Naruto voice said "But what else would I buy a couple of princesses." as both woman blushed again.

As they were getting dressed across town Sakura sighed as she walked into the wolf claw weapon shop.

A female voice said "Can I help you."

Sakura looked over and saw Tenten and said "Yes, I was told your the best place to get supplies from."

Tenten said "Well whoever told you that must have good taste. So what can I get for you."

Sakura said "I need some weights for my arms and legs."

Tenten nods and asked "What are they for. I mean are you just trying to bulk up or is it speed or chakra."

Sakura frowned and looked at her scroll and Tenten said "Hey, if you want I can look at the scroll and help you out."

Sakura said "Um, I don't know. I was given this to help me learn a new taijutsu."

Tenten said "Really, who gave it to you."

Sakura said "my sensei."

Tenten said "hmm, you must have either Rin or Kurenai as a sensei then. I recognise their unique seal from the back of the scroll and nobody else can make that seal."

Sakura blinked and looked at the back of the scroll and saw the seal and said "Are you sure. I mean how can you tell."

Tenten said "easy, you see that seal has a unique encryption seal put over the bloodseal. They both have a contract with us for specialty items and they always keep all thier stuff in those type of scrolls and only they can open them. They are your sensei right."

Sakura fidgeted and said "Actually no. I was given this by a parttime sensei."

Tenten frowned and said "Thats odd, the only other person I have ever seen with those things is Naruto when he delivers items for those ladies. Oh well. Whoever gave it to you must trust you very much to give you a taijutsu style in one of thier scrolls."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Here, can you help me since you seem to know a lot about this stuff then I do."

Tenten said "Sure and don't worry, I won't try to memorize your style or anything. I have my own thanks to Naruto."

Sakura blinked and said "Naruto, what do you mean, hes my new teammate."

Tenten said "Oh, Naruto made my taijutsu style for me. Back about...4 years ago I would guess some older kids in the accademy were picking on me and I couldn't fight back very well because I am a kenjutsu specialist and they were able to beat my accademy taijutsu so Naruto came and fought the kid and made them run away and he asked me what was wrong and he spent 2 weekend coming by doing deliveries for Kurenai and Rin and he sparred me and he made a taijutsu/kenjutsu style for me that uses my weapons and my hand to hand skills so even without a weapon I could still fight a person."

Sakura blinked and blinked again and thought "_naruto created a taijutsu style and he knows Kurenai and Rin. Hmm, and this seal is specifically made by them...perhaps they know Kaze-sama."_ and she asked "How is that possible. I mean Naruto is almost the deadlast in my class with Shikamaru being the only one lower then him."

Tenten frowned and said "I don't know what to say then. Maybe there is another Naruto in this village or the one you know is hiding his real skills. A lot of people do that in the accademy."

Sakura flashbacked and said "Maybe your right. Anyways can you help me."as she thought "_Kaze-sama did say someone around me would decieve me. Could Naruto be the deciever and my final test."_

Tenten looked at the scroll and nods before saying "Yeah, I can help you. Follow me." as she walked toward a section of the store with Sakura following.

As Sakura was walking Sakura looked at the shelf and saw 1 item mounted to a piece of board and then a flyer with a seal and a number on it under each item and she looked at the seal and said "Hey, I recognise that seal. Its the basic of the basic storage seal." as she pulled a flyer that had the seal and the number 6 on it under a kunai.

Tenten turned and said "Yeah, Naruto designed that seal for our store about 2 years ago. Before that keeping inventory as well as having the weapons in the right place as well as civilians and children coming in and getting hurt was a nightmare. He talked my dad into letting him do inventory in the store for us and that was when he created this simplified seal and now things are so much easier for us. Civilians and children can't get the weapons because they are sealed in each flyer under the picture and now all we have to do is unsealed them when we check them out and we can reuse the inventory tag so we never run out or over produce an item saving us a lot of time and money and thanks to the security tag on the back those tags can't leave the store without sending the person to our little waiting room in the back so shoplifting is not possible and because of the security tag in each set nobody wants to unseal them afraid of being covered in paint if it happens to be the random one that has the paint sealed in it so people bring it to our counter and a quick check on our master list and everythings peachy."

Sakura said "It was Naruto who showed me this exact seal today before he used it as part of a gag on our sensei for being late. He pit a wig inside a bucket and a green jumpsuit and when the trap was pulled Naruto henged himself and shouted something about..."

Tenten was snickering and said "Flames of youth right."

Sakura said "Yeah, how did you know."

Tenten said "your sensei is Kakashi, isn't he."

Sakura nods and Tenten said "He was making fun of Kakashi by using my sensei. They are best friends and Rivals but my sensei is...ecentric and yours is always 3 hours late. Anyways I got your weights all sealed in this scroll and all you have to do is channel chakra in it to unseal it and the directions are also in the scroll. Do you need anything else today."

Sakura said "No, thats all and thanks, you been really helpful."and thought "_more then you know." _as she paid and left the store.

When Sakura got home she went up to her room and unsealed the weights and the instruction and read

**These weights are given the nickname Kuinichi Cramps. The name is because at times you hate them worse then you do your period. They were created by a local sealmaster who wishes to remain unknown. Now as for what these weights do and how to use them. These weights are designed for woman specifically. They draw a constant amount of chakra from you at all times forcing your reserves to refill making your reserves larger as well as increase how fast your reserves fill as well but if your chakra levels start to get low they stop and still keep the weights level on. These weights start off at 5lbs of constant weight on all your arms and legs and every 12 hours it will shut off for 1 hour allowing your body to rest and then it will come back adding an extra 1 lbs of weight when it reactivates which if you are not expecting it will sometimes give you muscle cramps hence the name but these weights do increase speed, strength, reflexes, chakra reserves like no other but once they reach 100lbs each they will stop adding weights. Once you get use to 100lbs each return to our shop and get KC 2 which are a partner to these weigths. Its for woman who want to improve even more. To activate these weights just slip them on and wipe some blood across all 4 and when you do they will automatically start. To release them wipe blood across one and channel chakra like your releasing a genjutsu. Once that happens the weights will drop to zero which is great if your in a hurry or in combat. Don't take these off unless you are bathing so you will increase faster but remember what most people forget about weight training is if you want to have the benifits of these weights in a year or 2 years you must keep using your weights. If you don't you will lose the muscle memory that you have added by using the weights over time.**

Sakura thought "_this is great. I can see how this will help. I wonder who made these."_

In a shop in a city far away a blond hair man sneeze and said "Someone must be talking about me."

2 woman snicker and said "You actually believe that legend Naruto-kun."

Back with Sakura she slipt on the weights and made a small cut on her finger and wiped the blood on all 4 and a few seconds later they glowed and Sakura said "SHIT, That hurts." as the weight activated.

Sakura mom came up and asked "Are you ok dear. I heard you yell."

Sakura frowned and said "Yeah mom, just a cramp."

Her mom nods and leaves and Sakura thought "_Kuinichi Cramps indeed. Now I need to write down about Naruto in my journal using the code I stayed up last night making."_ as she pulled out a piece of paper and a book and began to write on it and thought "_I hope I memorise this thing soon because this is going to take forever if I don't."_ as she wrote down what she learned.

The next morning Naruto arrived at training ground 7 and saw Sasuke and Sakura both thier and Sakura said "Your late."

Naruto rubbed his bloodshot eyes and said "only an hour, danced the night away. Wake me when Kakashi-sensei gets here, by the way, catch." as he threw a pair of apples at both Sakura and Sasuke and walked over and jumped up in a tree and layed on a limb, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and went to sleep.

Sakura frowned and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Sakura then looked at the apple and then at Sasuke who took it and threw it in the creek. He then looked at Sakura and said "Throw it away or else. I will not have you ruin this for me by breaking Kakashi-sensei orders."

Sakura frowned and Naruto said "Hey Sasuke, if you ever get married are you going to treat your wife like you are Sakura, telling her what she can eat, what she can wear, where she can go and who she can be friends with."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Yes I am. After all woman are nothing but breeders who only exist to please thier betters."

Sakura was shocked and Naruto shook his head and said "Boy I am glad I am not like you Sasuke." as he layed his head back and went back to sleep.

Sakura thought "_this can't really be Sasuke-kun is it. I mean he never was like this in the accademy."_

Inner sakura said "**Or is this the real Sasuke and the real deciever is Sasuke."**

Sakura sat there for the next hour with a dear caught in the headlight look on her face when Kakashi finally arrived.

Kakashi said "Sorry I am late, I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto jumped out of the tree and said "Keep it down, some of us were trying to sleep Kakashi-sensei. Besides to get to the road of life you would have to travel down between the ample mountains and across the great plain before you reached the well cared for forest that leads to the road of life. Now that your got the directions you won't get lost next time." as he smirk.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Your right, after you youthful talk yesterday I decided to call in a favor and you will be sparing with my eternal rival."

Naruto paled and said "Oh hell no. I am not sparring with bushybrows. He would kick my ass."

Kakashi asked "So how did you know who my eternal rival was. Stalking me."

Naruto said "No, just heard bushy brows speak when I was getting supplies at his students shop."

Sakura cut her eyes to Naruto and thought "_so it is the same Naruto. hmm."_ and said "So you know Tenten, Naruto."

Naruto said "Actually yeah, how do you know her."

Sakura said "Oh, I met her yesterday when I was getting some supplies. She spoke very highly of you and wanted me to tell you thanks for the training help. She said you would know what it was."

Naruto thought "_hmm, thats strange, I wonder if she meant the taijutsu I helped her with. Hmm...At least I know she went to get those weights I now see."_ and said "Actually I don't but I will swing by and see her sometime to say high. Anyways where here for a test so what is it and you had better been joking about that spar sensei."

Kakashi smiled and said "Maybe, if you don't pass my test then you will have to spar him."

Naruto said "Then lets begin."

Kakashi said "Now theres the spirit, now this test is simple. You have until noon to get these 2 bells from me."

Sakura eyes got wide and thought "_so he was right, it is the bell test. That means we have to team together."_ as Kakashi finished saying "and the one who doesn't get the bell will be tied to a log and can't eat as well as sent back to the accademy."

Naruto cut his eyes and thought "_sasuke won't pass even if me and Sakura team up and she seems suspicious of me now and I know Kakashi going to try and judge me so how can I beat him without revealing to much. hmm...thats it."_ and he smirked and when Kakashi said "Come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto said "So no holds bar right. We can use anything and everything at our disposal right."

Kakashi nods and Naruto smirked even wider.

Kakashi frowned seeing this and said "Ready, begin."

As he said that Sakura and Sasuke both disappeared in the woods and Naruto stood there and Kakashi said "You know compared to the others your a little off."

Naruto said "Your a jounin, that means you most likely know how to detect chakra signatures and since no usual accademy student should know how to supress it then you know right now where Sakura and Sasuke are and me as well if I was to hide so why divide our forces and allow you to pick us off one by one when I can stand here with your attention focused on me giving them a chance to meet up and team up together and observe you and me to determine a way to defeat you."

Kakashi nods and said "I am impressed. You seem to know a lot about Jounin abilities and have a level head but are you willing to sacrafice yourself."

Naruto smirked even wider and said "Why should I sacrafice myself when you have been talking to a clone this entire time. I said no usual accademy student knows how to supress thier chakra signature but I am far from being usual. In fact right now you have already lost."

Kakashi whose eye was looking around the clearing said "I find it hard to believe that and if your telling the truth then why tell me."

Naruto said "Think about it Kakashi. Until you actually attack me you don't know if I am telling the truth or not unless you actually use your other eye and if you do that then your going to be ragged by all the other ninja in the village a gennin actually forced you to use it so in other words you have to call my bluff or your going to ruin your reputation. Either way, I WIN." as he took a stance that had 2 sets of eyes go wide.

Kakashi thought "_thats the Uchiha Interceptor style."_

Sasuke thought "_thats my family style."_

Naruto said "Suprised huh. I can tell both you and Sasuke are shocked I know this style but do I just know the first Kata of it or what. You know absolutely nothing about me Kakashi, not what I can do, what I can't do, or how good I actually am. Even both my team mates don't know. Sasuke who is hiding at 2 oclock behind me and Sakura who is looking for him at 7 oclock behind you doesn't know. As far as any of you know I could be just bluffing my ass off or am I so whats it going to be Kakashi, take my bait and charge me or are you going to reveal your other eye and I get bragging rights the rest of my life. I guess with the mental trap I have you in Kakashi you think I took lessons from Ibiki huh."

Kakashi frowned and said "I see your right about that and why were talking I can't go look for the others without making myself vulnerable unless I make a clone but from what I saw yesterday you would know as well as your ability to detect chakra signatures however you forget I don't have to do anything since time is against you."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "Not really. You see if you had notice the bells are no longer on your belt at this moment. Go ahead and check. You have my word I won't attack you."

Kakashi frowned and reached a hand down and went wide eyed and asked "How." as he felt the string but no bells.

Naruto said "I pranked you Kakashi, yesterday when you left me I had used a henge and appeared as you and went to archives and asked to check your test history where I learned you never passed a single team. I then read about your test and figured out it would be the bell test. I then checked your address with the utility by saying I wanted to check your utility bill for the month and got your address and then all I had to do was break in and take the bells and replace them with a 2 henged clones and when you tied them around your waste and said begin I simply had them cancel while you were focused on me and now if both my teammates look under them they will find the bells that my clones I had hid in the woods and gave directions to a few minutes ago delivered the bells while everyone eyes are on me. In other words we all pass. You use of the same test every time was your undoing. In the words of a famous person, those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. By the way, I lied. This is the real me."

Sasuke and Sakura both walked out of the woods holding the bell stunned and Kakashi blinked and thought "_he out thought me. How. He researched, bluffed, and figured out my own game and beat me at it and theres nothing I can do. Sakura was trying to find Sasuke and Naruto distracted me. Since I don't know what Sasuke would do I have no choice." _and said "You pass. I admit it, you thinking outplayed me."

Naruto nods and walks forward and said as he reached for Kakashi belt confusing Kakashi "By the way, I lied twice. I used the Kokohi no Jutsu - False Place Technique to make you think I had taken the bells when in fact they were always on your belt." as he held up his hand and the genjutsu dropped and he handed Sasuke and Sakura the real ones.

Kakashi blinked and Sakura screamed "You lied."

Naruto said "Deception is the lifebread of a ninja Sakura. Jounins read body language and eye contact to help determine if a person is lying. I used the Uchiha Interceptor style I saw Sasuke practice one day to distract him from my body and I had sunglasses to avoid eye contact."

Kakashi sighed and said "Your right though how do you know so much about jounin techniques Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "I learned it on the road of life. So what now."

Sasuke said "Now you go back to the accademy dobe since you gave us the bells."

Naruto sighed and said "Would someone tell sonny here the truth." as Naruto walked over and stood in front of the memorial stone looking at the names of his mother and father.

Kakashi said "Sasuke, the bells were never actually the test. This was a teamwork test and though Naruto did do it solo he did pass the important part since he figured out the true test. Those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. Now since you all passed how about a simple test of all 3 of you sparring against me."

Naruto sighed as he turned and walked back over and said "Fine Kakashi-sensei, just taijutsu right."

Kakashi nods and Naruto bent his knees and put both his hands in curves and Kakashi frowns and said "Thats an Inuzaku family stance. Is that your real style."

Naruto said "Perhaps. I won't reveal my skills until I have to. After all thats what a real ninja does from what I been told."

Sakura asked "Why do you act like you know everything thats going on Naruto. I mean with your lying durring the actual test and how did we get these other 2 bells and how come you seem so much better here then you were in the accademy."

Naruto said "You don't get it Sakura, do you. I don't actually know anything but a few jutsu I watched people in the village do or that I accidently made on my own. I used my pranking skills that I made up for to bullshit my way through the first test after I realised the truth of the exam. As for how I know so much about Jouinins is simple really, I listen, watch and learn those who are better then me. They put us in teams of 3 for a reason so what I did was use a jutsu I learned and had it form underneath you both. Watch." as the second bell dissolved into water.

Kakashi said "So you used your ability to detect chakra and a henged mizubunshin, a weak d rank genjutsu and simple knowledge to pass my test. That was humbling."

Naruto said "Its always the basics that are underestimated. That something I learned from Iruka-sensei when I had detention one time."

Sakura frowned and asked "and your knowledge of seals and taijutsu."

Naruto shot her a look behind his glasses and said "Seals I learned in a book and taijutsu...well thats a secret."

Kakashi said "I see, you made me believe one thing while another was going on, just like you did with the Uchiha interceptor style you learned from watching Sasuke your now using the Beast style if the Inuzuka clan you learned from watching that boy Kiba in your class. You don't actually know either but your able to make me think you do. Now that I realise it I won't fall for it."

Naruto frowned and said "Damn it. Said to much trying to explain to Sakura I bluffed and now I am about to get my ass handed to me." as he stepped out of the stance he was in and Kakashi smirked and said "Ready...begin."

Sasuke charged Kakashi first going for a punch and Kakashi batted it away while Sakura went in and tried to hit him behind Sasuke and tried to kick Kakashi but Kakashi jumped over her kick and shoved the overbalanced Sasuke into Sakura.

Naruto took that moment to cross his hands over the other at the wrist in front of him and he went forward while weaving to the left and right and Kakashi watched and thought "_by that stance he use to weapon fighting...in fact its a combination of Asuma fighting style."_ as Naruto leapt over Sasuke and Sakura and sent a kick toward Kakashi stomach and Kakashi grabbed Naruto foot and went to throw it when Naruto turned upwards into a small package and with his wrist still crossed drove his fist onto Kakashi head who went up in smoke.

As the smoke cleared Naruto who had handspringed was now back on his feet and said "Damn it, Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Kakashi hand broke out of the ground and Naruto grabbed the hands and twisted his body and 2 snaps could be heard as Kakashi went up in another puff of smoke.

Kakashi appeared on the other side of the clearing as Sasuke and Sakura got up and said "Impressive. If that had really been me I would have had 2 broke wrist."

Naruto said "Hey, I have an idea how we can beat him."

Sasuke said "I don't need your help dobe. Your only good at lies." as he charged Kakashi and sent a kick and then a punch and another punch while Kakashi held his leg and arm.

Sakura frowned and asked "Whats your idea Naruto."

Naruto said in a low voice while Sasuke fought "come in on my right and aim a punch at Kakashi rib on that side and then a kick at his left leg. I will be a half second behind your punches and when he reacts to your attack I will hit with mine."

Sakura said "Alright." as she ran forward with Naruto beside her on her left and as Sakura punched for Kakashi ribs after he threw Sasuke away into a tree Kakashi blocked her punch and jumped to avoid her kick.

Naruto who had jumped before Sakura punch spun and brought the heel of his foot across Kakashi head as he went up in smoke.

Kakashi appeared and said "Enough. I have seen enough. I have to report to the Hokage about you passing so meet me at that bridge over there at 8am for missions. Until then your dismissed."

As Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves Sasuke got up and began to walk away and Naruto started to walk into the woods and Sakura frowned and thought "_Sasuke and Naruto both hit Kakashi today but I wasn't able to. I need to practice."_ as she pulled out the scroll and began the first Kata."


	31. Chapter 31

When Kakashi arrived he saw the other jounins who had teams all there and said "Sorry I am late I...what can I say now." making everyone blink and look at him as he put his hand under his chin.

A random jounin said "Got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi said "No, can't use that anymore, one of my students gave me directions to make it there."

Rin asked "Really, what were the directions."

Kakashi said "go between the ample mountains, across the great valley and through the well trimmed forest." making everyone sweatdrop but Rin and Kurenai and Kurenai said "Which one said it."

Kakashi said "Oh, Naruto did, why."

Kurenai blushed and thought "_you are so dead Naruto."_ and said "Nothing, just currious."

The third glanced at her and notice her blush and frowned and said "Anyways now that your all here lets here who passed."

As the teams were called out it finally got to team 7 and Kakashi said "my team passed." shocking several.

Kurenai said "Team 8 passed as well."

Rin said "Team 10 also passed."

The third nod and said "Right, everyone but Kurenai, Rin and Kakashi may leave."

As everyone left the third said "You can come in now Jiraiya."

Jiraiya jumped in the window off the balcony and the third said as Jiraiya closed the window and sealed the room "Now, I would like to know what any of you 3 know about Naruto."

Kakashi said "You already know what I know."

The third said "Yes but Jiraiya doesn't so please tell us anyways and just so you all know anything said here is an S-rank secret so you can't tell without being punished."

Kakashi frowned and said "Well, hes the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, hes the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, hes 15, born october 10 and he claims he has 3 living blood relatives with myself and Jiraiya being among them though I don't know if its true or not. Hes smarter then he looks and has a very good poker face. Thats about all I know."

Rin said "Thats really all I know about him as well."

Kurenai said "Yeah, same here."

The third frowned and said "Jiraiya, would you mind telling everyone what you heard yesterday."

Jiraiya said "I was getting resupplied at the wolfclaw weapon shop and I heard a girl named Tenten and Sakura talking together and Naruto was brought up. It seems that he created a taijutsu style for Tenten and he also designed a seal and helped set up a store inventory with seals. I also heard that he was doing some errands for both of you ladies and they also meantioned about a seal that you both used on special scrolls that Sakura had Naruto uses."

Rin and Kurenai frowned and looked at each other and the third said "Thats not all. I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have come to some conclusions based on events that have been going on. I want you both to tell me now, is Naruto Uzumaki, Nun Kaze."

Rin smirked and said "No sir, Naruto Uzumaki is not Nun Kaze."

The third frowned and said "I don't believe you Rin."

Kurenai said "I'm sorry sir but shes telling the truth. Naruto Uzumaki is not Nun Kaze."

Kakashi asked "Forgive me sir but why do you believe Naruto is Nun Kaze. I mean thier age and skill levels are way off. "

The third said "Lets start with this. 8 years ago Nun Kaze first appeared and gave me this letter." as he pulled out an folder and pulled a letter out and began to read...

**Sensei,**

**I know this is going to take some time to explain and you are not going to like this answer but the person in front of you is a blood relative of mine. He is currently using an advance jutsu he created that allows him to actually change his looks, age, and gender. I won't tell you how he is related to me because it is a secret to protect him and his future family. I also wont tell his real name is to protect him but I request you allow him to provide services for Konoha. He will explain himself what I mean. I request you do not tell anyone including Jiraiya anything about him and try to keep as much information about him a secret.**

**Tsunade Senju**

As everyone heard it the third said "Now Jiraiya, why don't you tell me who Minato parents were."

Jiraiya said "Minata was the son of Tsunade Senju and Sakumo Hatake."

Kakashi eyes got wide and he said "So he is my nephew like he claimed."

Jiraiya said "Yeah and Minato was Tsunade only child and only living relative though he never knew. In fact only Tsunade and I knew the truth so how Naruto found out the truth means he had to speak with Tsunade somehow but yeah, Naruto is her only living child."

The third said "I had suspected when we learned Sakumo was his father that it was Tsunade because he had to get blond hair from his mother and blond hair has not been very common in Konoha. Now what do either of you have to say. Is Naruto Uzumaki, Nun Kaze."

Rin said "No sir, Naruto Uzumaki is not Nun Kaze."

The third slammed his fist into his desk and said "Don't lie to me. I want answers." as he unleashed some KI.

Kurenai sighed and said "You have to understand the reason we both say Naruto Uzumaki is not Nun Kaze because Naruto Uzumaki no longer exist sir. He had the firelord himself legally changed his name."

The third frowned and asked "I want you both to start from the beginning, how do you both know Naruto and know about that."

Rin said "Naruto when he was 5 saved my life after he returned to Konoha."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean returned."

Kurenai said "Naruto left the village for a while after certian events happened which I won't tell since you will have to ask him yourself. Anyways you want to know how we know him. You remember how Rin advance quickly through the accademy and how I improved my senior year vastly. It was all thanks to Naruto. He designed both of our taijutsu styles and he helped to train us."

The third said "I find that hard to believe. I mean the skills you both possessed were things that takes years to know and Naruto would not have been old enough to have known them."

Rin said "Its true sir. He is a prodigy that surpasses all of us because of what happened to him."

Jiraiya frowned and asked "What do you mean prodigy."

Kurenai said "Exactly that. He is so far advance its scary and no it has nothing to do with the fox."

The third asked "I assume you both know where Naruto lives then."

Rin said "Yes but we will not tell you. We have our own orders not to."

The third said "And whose orders superseed mine."

Kurenai said "The firelords. He knows about all of this including the truth about Naruto. He ordered us not to reveal anything until certian events happen."

The third asked "And those events are."

Rin said "Tsunade becoming the Godaime Hokage this year or Naruto feeling that it is safe for that information to become available."

The third frowned and said "You will forgive me if I don't believe you about the firelord without some proof."

Rin sighed and said "Would you be willing to accept a scroll from him. I can have Naruto here in a moment and he can show you the letter but there are things you have to understand. Things that are more important to Naruto and both of us then even Konoha that we would rather die then to risk at this time."

Jiraiya asked "What exactly are you to Naruto. It seems both of you are closer to him then you officially seem."

Kurenai frowned and said "We will tell you only if Naruto agrees. Will you let us summon him."

The third said "Very well. I want answers."

Rin nods and reaches into her weapon pounch and pulled out a kunai and threw it in the floor and everyone looked and suddenly a few seconds later a yellow flash appeared and Naruto appeared in the room and asked "Whats up and why did you summon me Rin." as he quickly scanned the room and saw Kakashi, Jiraiya and the third along with Rin and Kurenai.

Everyone but Kurenia and Rin were wide eyed seeing the Hiraishin used and Kakashi said "You can use the Hiraishin."

Naruto frowned and asked "Ok, whats going on." ignoring Kakashi.

Rin said "They know about Tsunade, Jiraiya overheard the conversation between Tenten and Sakura in which both of us were spoken of in context with you and the third suspected about her since your father had blond hair after you told them you were related to Sakumo. He wanted to know about where you were and we told him we couldn't under orders of the firelord and that Tsunade was going to take over this year and that you legally changed your name and that you created each of our taijutsu styles and you left the village before you were 5 but thats it. He asked if Naruto Uzumaki is Nun Kaze as well but we told him no because your not an Uzumaki."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, I understand whats going on then. I guess the Hokage is wanting some answers so what is it you want. You got me. I am Nun Kaze."

The third frowned and said "Naruto, I want you to start at the beginning and tell us all exactly what is going on."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and quickly began to write on it and said "Only under the conditions you all 3 sign this contract that says that if any of you so much as breath a word about any of this I have the right to award punishment as I see fit." as he looked at each with cold dead eyes making even the Hokage shiver a little.

The third said "Is that a threat."

Naruto said "No, a fact. What I am protecting is more important to me then anything in this village including my life and I will kill anyone who endangers what I am protecting. You know because of the info I have given you over the years I am good at getting information that people want to remain secret. I have enough info to have every person on the council killed for treason as well as have you removed from being Hokage if I chose to. I don't want it to go to that but in order to protect what I am protecting I will use everything in my power to do so."

The three men frowned at this and the third asked "What exactly are you protecting."

Naruto said "Not without all 3 of you signing this in your own blood."

The third said "Very well." as he took the scroll and cut his finger and signed it.

Jiraiya said "Why not." as he did that same.

Naruto said "And you Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Alright, but I got some questions I want answered."

Naruto frowned and nods and said "Fine, you ask questions and I will answer them as best as I can." at which Kakashi nods and signs the scroll and Naruto took it in his hand a moment before it went up in smoke.

The third said after getting over the shock of seeing the scroll disappear "What is more important to you then this village or your life."

Naruto said "My daughter and my wives." making all 3 mens eyes go wide.

Kakashi said "You have a daughter."

Naruto said "Yes."

The third said "I see, you said wives as is plural, who are they and how do you have more."

Naruto frowned and said "Simple, clan restoration. The firelord after explaining a few things to him and doing a few favors declared my family a clan of the firecountry, not Konoha, and as such I have to ensure my bloodline is passed on. As for my wives, the 2 behind me and one other who shall remain a secret for now because she is the mother of my daughter. If you found out who she is you could find out who my daughter is and I will not let that happen until certian matters are taken care of. We have been married for over 8 years now."

The third said "Very well, if your name is changed what is it."

Naruto said "Sorry, like I said before not until certain matters are taken care of. My other wife and my daughter go openly by our clan name though only us and the firelord know its a clan and I won't tell just yet."

The third sighs and nods and said "Very well, how can you use the Hiraishin and how do you know it."

Naruto said "the Hiraishin is actually a weaker version of my bloodline. My father because his bloodline being a generation 1 from the senju and hatake bloodlines was not completely stable so he needed a chakra anchor which is what the kunais are. As you have seen over the years I can go anywhere I have been before or can see and my bloodline is stable and my daughter does have it."

Jiraiya asked "How do you know about my connection to your mother."

Naruto said "You want to know that you will have to earn my trust. You can't just walk into my life after 15 years and think you have the right to ask and demand things. All you need to know is I found out and no, Tsunade did not inform me. I found out from other sources."

Jiraiya asked "What effects does Kyuubi chakra have on you and can I check the seal."

Rin, Kurenai, and Naruto snort and Naruto asked "What seal." making all 3 men look at him.

Kakashi asked "What do you mean what seal. The seal holding Kyuubi."

Naruto said "You really are all idiots, you know that. Look at my face. Do I still have whiskers. No, I haven't had them since I was 4 years old but nobody besides my wives and Tsunade and Shizune gave a damn to ever actually check on me or they would have learned they were gone, just like the damn fox." as he raised his shirt and channelled chakra and the 3 men gape and the third asked "What happened."

Naruto said "The damn villagers is what happened. They attacked me and my bloodline activated and killed the bastard, end of story."

Jiraiya frowned and asked "Why did you not tell the Hokage."

Naruto snorts and said "I will forgive you idiotic ideal this time since your haven't been in my life ever. To answer your question. What would he do, tell the whole village so that way the children who didn't know why they were hating me would then know and their parents would say its a trick. Tell the council. The council is corrupted so bad that you could kill them all and wait 10 years and maybe all the dirt would be swept out by then. The only people who are actually effected by the foxs death are myself and my family. Nobody in this village gives a damn just like they never gave a damn about my fathers last request. As far as I can tell the best thing that happened is what did happen. The fox died, my bloodline activated and I remained silent and made a life for myself."

Kakashi asked "If your really Nun Kaze is that what you really look like or is this what you really look like." as he tried to get the topic away from the villagers for now as he heard the hate in Naruto voice.

Naruto said "Neither actually." as he was covered in smoke and everyone saw what he really looked like and Kakashi said "You look like your father with red streaks in your hair, obviously from your mother."

Naruto nods and said "But if I showed the rest of the village they would claim its proof Kyuubi is taking control of me, even if they learn the truth."

The third asked "How did you really find out about your parents."

Naruto said "Thats one of my secrets I won't tell. It information that could get me or my family killed if it fell in the wrong hands. Anything else because I have things to take care of."

The third asked "How good are you really Naruto."

Naruto said "Good enough. I don't want to tell you because truthfully, I don't trust you very much yet. You hold enough information now that can put my precious people in danger which is more then I think either you _Hokage-sama _or you _grandfather _deserve. I forgive Kakashi for not knowing the truth and not being there as an uncle since he didn't know but as my fathers prized student who I hear treated Kakashi like a son, I have some distrust over that. Trust is earned, not given but I gave you more then enough to put your mind at ease since you now know Kyuubis not controlling me, you all know I am more skilled then I pretended to be and I am sure you all can figure out why I decieved everyone by not telling anyone and living a double life as Nun Kaze. Since you know now he will disappear but I will still drop by and give information and you can except it like you have before since I had EARNED your trust as a spymaster or you can ignore it putting not only the lives of all our ninja in the village at risk but the village itslef. Now is there anything else." as he looked at everyone.

Kakashi asked "Why do you have so much hate Naruto for this village. I can understand..."

Naruto pulled out a tape recorder and said "Understand, understand this." as he hit play

**I was just here to discuss the plans to deal with the Jinchuuriki and so was Homaru. Saratobi was going to let him become a ninja and we can't allow that**

**What were you planning to do to **_**it**_

**We were planning to make him fail and have him executed when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll tonight.**

Naruto stopped the tape and said "Forgive me for asking but wasn't that the voices of your ADVISORS Hokage-sama. If the leadership of this village is willing to kill me then what does that say about the villagers Kakashi. You talk about me not having hate, well guess what. The man who is directly responsible for Obito death is walking in this very village. I have proof that a council member was giving information to Iwa durring the war which resulted in the death of over 200 Konoha Shinobi including the information on the mission where Obito died since your entire team was suppose to die that day but there is more to it then that."

Everyone was shocked but Naruto wives and the third said "Naruto, I want that information."

Naruto snorts and said "You can't have it because if YOU were to use that info it would cause a cival war since this person has just as much pull in the village as you do and both your advisors are secretly with him but if the GODAIME Hokage were to deal with it then it wont so I have to hold that information until Tsunade-bachan takes over or there wont be a village to take over for."

The third frowned and said "Naruto, what if I don't elect Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage."

Naruto smirked and said "Its not your choice actually. After all in the years you have taken over all you really cared about was reading Jiraiya book and doing paperwork then leading this village. You see, there are currently 12 assassination plans for you that I am aware from just members of your own council. Thats not counting whatever the hell Orochimaru is planning at this time. Either you will retire by choice this years and allow Tsunade to take over or at best choice you will be injured durring one of those Assassination attempts on your life and the council will declare that you are just to old for the job and try to make a grab for power and either try to get Jiraiya or Tsunade at your request to take over or someone like the person who your teammates taking over and all 3 of you know who I am talking about even without meantioning his name but you know whats funny. Hes got a spy right here in this office on you. Any time his name is said a seal in one of your books activates and records everything that is said for the next 6 hours and then someone comes by and changes that book with a new book and you never even know it."

Each of the men where speachless as they heard this and the third asked "If you have all this information why have you not given any of it to me."

Naruto said "Like I said, you don't have any real power right now unless you want to start a cival war. You know, I know it, everyone knows it but nobody has the balls to tell it to your face but me because truthfully I know that you won't do anything to me right now because you know I am right. I may be a hard ass and I may be disrespectful but I am Loyal to you and Konoha. I believe in the will of fire my family founded this village on. I hate seeing what the council has done to this village and because of the laws they made there is only one way to change it all. When a new Hokage is chosen the Hokage only has 24 hours to make changes to the council. You created that law remember. If you just wait until Tsunade takes over then she can use that law to change the council and use the information I have to get rid of the civilians and leave all 14 clanshead."

The third said "But there are only 12 clans Naruto not counting your new clan."

Naruto smirked and said "Wrong, you see, there is one other clan that I have helped to protect. One that you believe only has 2 members left."

Everyones eyes got wide and Kakashi said "You don't mean..."

Naruto said "Yeap, there are SEVERAL more of them still alive and under my protection right now."

Jiraiya asked "How did they survive the massacre."

Naruto snorts and looked at Rin and Kurenai and said "Simple, because there was no massacre...at least not the way all of you believe. The truth is the Uchiha clan had its own cival war. Those who followed Fujaku and wanted to assassinate the council and the Hokage and take control of the village and those who supported the village. Most of those who were loyal to the leaf village are still alive with only a few casualties."

Kakashi asked "If thats true and your protecting the Uchiha why leave Sasuke and let Itachi mentally torcher him."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Rin sighed and said "Because its part of his punishment. The day of the massacre Sasuke commited a crime in the eyes of the Uchiha clan. What the crime is no one is allowed to speak of but Itachi used that technique to make Sasuke believe the rest of the Uchiha who escaped that day were dead along with the others as well as blocking out the memory of his crime. It was also on that day that the rest of his punishment was enacted. Sasuke is living his life with the idea he must be alone to get revenge on his brother Itachi but that day Itachi killed himself so Sasuke will spend his entire life for nothing chasing a goal that can never be finished. He has been dishonored in the eyes of the Uchiha clan. It was either that or death for the crime Sasuke commited. He is also not allowed to know the truth or he will be executed by an Uchiha."

Each of the men frowned and the third asked "And how do you know this Rin."

Rin said "Because I was born an Uchiha sir and helped Naruto get in contact with members of the Uchiha clan that were not loyal to Fujaku. The day Naruto here first met me he saved my life after Fujaku attacked me and left me for dead with several broke ribs, kunai wounds, and bone fractures because I did not agree with his ideas of going against Konoha. If he had not took me in and had got Tsunade to save me I would be dead."

The third frowned and asked "Why is it that you have not told me about you being an Uchiha."

Naruto said "Because she is no longer an Uchiha. You may or may not know this but the reason Konoha was founded in the first place with both the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan was because several Uchiha defected from thier clan and gave information that lead to the Uchiha clan near destruction to the Senju who used medical jutsu to help give them new identities and make it where you can not tell they are Uchiha. Tsunade used those jutsu on Rin here and we helped give her a new identity and a new life. If she would have told you and someone were to find out they would either have tried to use her as breeding stock, cut out her eyes, or forced her back into the arms of Fujaku who would not have made the same mistake of leaving her for dead twice."

The third said "I see."

Naruto said "If that is all then I request please do not use the information we have given you against us. We have been loyal to you for years. I may have given you a fake name and changed my looks for myself and my family safety but my skills and information have been true to you over and over and both Rin and Kurenai have served and followed you with pure loyalty except hiding thier personal lives. Until now have ANY of us given you reason to doubt us. The answer is no. All we wanted was to protect our family and live our lives as best as we can. We still will serve you just as we have, I will inform you to every threat I get information on and alert you in time about the risk to your life and the lives of our peoples lives. All I want to do is now to wait until I can show the entire village who I really am and not what they think I am, protect this village like every member of my family has and grow old with my wives and watch my children grow. Is that so much to ask."

The third pulled his hat down over his eyes as each of the other men looked down and the third said "No...its not. I see now that you have grown far stronger then I could have ever imagined Naruto. So much like your father really. Far stronger then I could ever have believed."

Naruto said "Thank you but I want to know, are you going to treat my wives different now then you have before and are you going to keep this to yourself."

The third said "Yes, I will not bother your wives again unless I need to send a message to you and can't get to you through normal channels. I will respect your privacy."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and asked "What about you Kakashi-sensei, are you going to treat me different now."

Kakashi frowned and asked "I want to know, what are you going to do about the team."

Naruto frowned and asked "What do you mean."

Kakashi asked "I mean since your obviously more skilled then the other 2 gennin what are you going to do for the team."

Naruto said "I am a team player but I will not teach Sasuke any of my personal jutsu. I have trained for years to beat the Sharingan against Rin so I know what it can and can't do. I won't tell you how strong I really am because I don't want my enemies to know."

Kakashi asked "If your teammates are in danger are you going to hold back."

Naruto said "No. I will use whatever I have to, to protect my teammates however I don't want you to call me out on it though or let the others know I am really more skilled."

Kakashi pulled out his book and said "Then I don't see a problem. I hope to earn your trust and be in my nephew and his family lives but just so you know, I am so going to rag you wives asses for all the times I have been bashed by them but I won't reveal your connection to them."

Naruto snickered a moment and looked at Jiraiya who was looking at Naruto and Naruto said "Whats wrong, upset that your grandson surpassed you. Get over it. By the way, I like your original book, the one where my name came from."

Jiraiya said "Your just like both your parents. Strong willed and not taking shit from anyone."

Naruto said "Thanks."

Jiraiya asked "Since you have learned your fathers signature jutsu, would you like to learn his other one."

Naruto asked "What one."

Jiraiya said "The Rasengan."

Naruto held up his hand and in less then a second a Rasengan formed and Naruto said "Nah, I got it already."

Everyones eyes were wide and Jiraiya asked "How did you know that."

Naruto said "I have my ways, what else do you want to teach me ero-sannin."

Jiraiya said "don't call me that gaki. How would you like to summon."

Naruto grabbed his cloak and threw it on the floor and turned his arms over and showed a tattoo on each arm and he said "What, slugs or toads." as he shoed both sealed tattoos.

At this everyones eyes got wide and Naruto said "I been to myouboku mountain."

At this everyone was stunned except Naruto wives.

Jiraiya frowned and said "I see."

Naruto said "Yeah, that was where I was allowed to read your book."

Jiraiya asked "How much did you learn there."

Naruto said "enough."

The third said "What other skills do you have Naruto."

Naruto said "A little of this and a little of that. I don't want to tell you about it."

Jiraiya asked "How did you get there gaki. I mean only I knew how to get there."

Naruto said "That is my secret and if you want to find out then your going to have to earn my trust. You are not only my grandfather but also my godfather. I met you several times over the years in passing disguised as Nun Kaze but you were 2 busy with woman in brothels. Just because I know 3 things that you could have taught me does not mean there are things I can't learn from you. I still want to hear the full story about my mother and grandmother from you and not from the person I heard it from."

Jiraiya said "Whatever, I got research to do." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto frowned and said "So be it." as he looked at the third and said "If that is all, I have things to do."

The third said "Yes, that is all."

Naruto nods and asked "What about my wives, are they done."

The third nods and Naruto put his hand on both of his wives and all 3 phased away.

After they were gone the third said "What do you think Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and said "I understand now why Naruto is so adament about trust and earning respect. I am also saddened by what Jiraiya just did. Naruto handed to him on a silver platter a chance to be in his life but he just left. I am going to try and earn his respect. I have no other family but him and his family and I will make up to him for not being there before."

The third sighed and nods and said "Yes, he is mature for his age but hes also very hurt. I hate to think what he would have been like had Kurenai and Rin not entered his life. I may not like the way he is hiding things but I can understand them and he is right, there are things I cant do with the council because of my lax judgement over the years. It appears I have made a real mess and Tsunade is really the only one I could think of that would be a good Hokage at this time."

Kakashi asked "What about HIM." as he rubbed his sharingan eye.

The third said "leave him for now. We have a waiting game for now."

Kakashi frowns and nods and said "Fine, anything else sir."

The third said "No. That is all."

Kakashi nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves. Once he was gone the third frowned and thought "_Naruto is either going to be a legend greater then his father or an enemy worse then Orochimaru. I just hope my failures with Naruto do not become worse then I did with my favorite student."_

When Naruto appeared in his home he frowned and moved and began to walk away when both woman grabbed him and Rin said "Your not going off alone. Even if that bastards not in your life we are."

Kurenai said "Thats right so don't let him get to you. Thats are job."

Naruto sighed and pulled both women into a hug and laid his head on thier shoulders before crying and both woman frowned as blood fell from their hands as they each shot a look at each other and thought "_the pervert must die."_

In the hotsprings Jiraiya was looking in a peephole and sighed as he looked up at the sky as a cloud passed overhead.


	32. Let the missions begin

Note: I know a few people are confused about the whole Kyuubi thing so I will explain it. Yes the actual Kyuubi was removed from him but Kyuubi CHAKRA was not. That chakra is what gives him the whiskers and is still behind the seal. He hides those from everyone because he figured saying the fox died would be easier to explain with his bloodline lie then having to explain the truth about Choas. Hope that answers that question."

######################################################

The next day Naruto arrived at training ground 7 and saw Kakashi already there and Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Your early."

Kakashi said "I got a reason to. I want to make sure my family does not leave me again and the danger of this Akatasuki group the Hokage has informed me about to my family is something I am not going to play around with. I am not Jiraiya and I am disappointed in him right now so I plan to help you get stronger then you are as well as helping your teammates."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "That is something I would like to see. How far are you willing to go to do that."

Kakashi said "As far as I need to."

Naruto nods and walked closer to Kakashi who was looking at the memorial stone and said in a low voice "Don't teach Sasuke Chidori....ever."

Kakashi blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto looked around and said "Jiraiya and I are not the only spymasters in Konoha. I know one other though I can't touch him yet or blow the cover of some of my own deep cover agents. Anyways I got reports that whoever this spy is working for is planning to offer Sasuke power in exchange for him defecting the village. Power strong enough to kill Itachi. Imagine if Sasuke is actually given that offer what he would do. Its to much of a risk teaching an assassination jutsu to someone who would betray us for power."

Kakashi frowned and said "I see, I take it the Hokage does not know about this yet."

Naruto said "I am waiting until I can figure out who is the head behind the body. The spy will lead me to either the neck or the head directly eventually."

Kakashi nods slowly and Sakura walked onto the field and blinked as she saw Kakashi and Naruto looking at the memorial stone and she asked "Whats up."

Naruto said "Visiting my parents."

Kakashi said "Seeing an old friend. Go ahead and warm up while we wait on Sasuke."

Sakura shrugged and walked over to a tree pulling out a kunai and ran up it before making it halfway and jumping off as she slashed the tree.

Kakashi blinked and Naruto whispered "Seems like Kaze unofficial apprentice is improving herself." still looking at the stone

Kakashi said "Hmm, I see. You and I will talk about it later."

Naruto sighs and nods and turned and asked "What you doing Sakura."

Sakura said "I am trying an exercise someone told me about to increase my chakra reserves."

Naruto said "Really, can you tell me how."

Sakura was panting a little and turned to look at him and said "You use chakra on the bottom of your feet to stick to the tree, to much and you blow off, not enough and you fall off. Use a kunai to mark your progress."

Naruto nods and pulls out a kunai and runs up a tree and back down it and said "Whoa, that's harder then the leaf balance exercise that I modified with the eraser. I felt my feet slipping."

Sakura was wide eyed and she said "Whoa, I can only make it half way up it before I feel my reserves start to empty out. You must have big reserves."

Naruto shrugged and said "Chakra is combined with physical and spiritual energy. I'm always trying to improve myself in one way or another and nobody can match my spirit and belief in myself and my comrades." with a smile on his face.

Kakashi smiled a little at this and Sasuke walked onto the field and Naruto said "Your late."

Sasuke Hned' as he looked at the rest of his team and asked "So what are we doing today."

Kakashi said "Were going to work on chakra control. Sakura here has shown us the exercise known as tree climbing and I think it is something you all can use. We will do it for 2 hours before we go and do missions."

Just then he stiffened and asked "What are your teams doing here Rin and Kurenai."

Rin said "We thought it might be a good ideal to have all the gennins work together this first week to see not only how their true skills are but also to see what the academy might have missed since its been a few years since we were there."

Naruto snorts and said "According to Iruka-sensei they haven't changed it since hes been there."

Kurenai said "Then they didn't add grappling yet. Damn." as she looked around the clearing at the other gennins.

Ino asked "So what are we going to do Sensei."

Naruto looked over at Kiba and asked "Hey Kiba, when did you get a sword." as he walked over to him.

Kiba said "Sensei gave it to me but I can't get the damn thing to.....hey how did you do that." as Naruto quickly pulled the sword out of the sheath and it turned into it true form shocking everyone but Naruto.

Naruto put it back in the sheath and Kiba tried to pull it out and couldn't and said "I guess since I know where true strength comes from then I was strong enough to pull it out. At least that's what I think."

Kiba growled "Whatever." and thought "_that's what sensei said when she gave it to me. Damn it."_

Naruto looked at the sky and said "So do you want us to still do that tree climbing exercise Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Yeah." as he read his book.

Naruto nods and walked over to a tree and placed his foot on it and began to walk up it with his eyes closed and back down it shocking all the gennins but Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru and Sakura said "Damn it. I can't believe you didn't even know that exercise until I showed it to you and now your surpassing me." as she pulled out a kunai and ran up the tree before flipping after 3/4 of the way up.

Naruto opened his eyes and fell back and flipped and landed on his feet and was panting and said "Damn it Sakura, you broke my concentration."

Kiba asked "How are they doing that."

Kurenai said "Channel chakra to the bottom of your feet and use it to stick. To much and you blow off, to little and you fall off. It helps to not only increase your chakra reserves but your control also. Each of you go ahead and start on it and use a kunai to mark how high you got."

Shikamaru asked "What if we already know this exercise."

Rin said "Do you.....Then you do it over and over again until you nearly run out of chakra." as she saw him nod yes.

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome." as he started to walk up a tree.

Hinata also began to do it and Kiba tried it and made it 3 steps before falling off and said "Damn it, that's not fair Naruto already is beating me."

Sasuke said "What are you going to teach me. This is useless to me." to Kakashi who blinked and thought "_is he always this arragont." _and said "You will do it like everyone else and I will determine what is useless to you, not the other way around."

Kurenai said "You all lucky. My first sensei who taught the next exercise after this to me was a sadist. He used Jack on us."

Kakashi blinked and asked "Whats Jack."

Kurenai and Rin both smirked and Naruto got an evil grin on his face and he quickly hid it as Kurenai said "You don't know Jack."

Rin said "Hes the meanest S.O.B. you will ever face."

Kurenai said "He used a whip on me and gave me a time limit. I still fill sorry for the ANBU who came to see what was going on. Jack first beat the shit out of him and then took his uniform, mask, cloths, weapons, money, and threatened to cut out his Sharingan eyes."

Naruto snickered as Sasuke scowled and Ino asked "Whats so funny Naruto."

Naruto said "I just had a mental image in my head of what that must have looked like. I bet it was funny." as he fell off the tree and landed on his ass.

Kakashi said "Well that was good Naruto, rest a few minutes and start again since I can tell your chakra level is now low." and thought "_how did he just drop his chakra levels like that, it felt like he went from Kage level reserves to civilian."_as Naruto nods and the other gennin began to do the exercise as well with Ino and Sakura being the best and Choji, Kiba, and Sasuke being the worst.

As everyone was working on it Kiba asked "Hey sensei, why do you smell like Naruto. I mean you smelled like him yesterday also but it was more powerful then it is now but his scent is on you."

Kurenai said "Naruto accidently got cut yesterday before he went to the academy and I used one of the medical jutsu I know to heal it and his blood got on my weapon pouch. I guess that's why."

Kiba nods and said "Oh." as everyone continued to work and ignore the question after getting the answer.

Kakashi who was reading his book said "Yeah, I mean everyone knows that you and Rin are the kissing cousins as you call yourselves."

Rin smirked and said "Oh, whats wrong Kakashi, mad that we been with more woman then you have." making all the guys minus Naruto and Sasuke blow back with a nosebleed.

Ino turned and said "Your....."

Kurenai said "Bi. Yes. We have liked each other and our husband since we were children. Why."

Kiba said "Husband, you mean you both have the same husband, is that even legal."

Naruto who was doing sit-ups now on the ground said "It is in certain conditions Kiba. The clan restoration law allows it if the guy they are married to is a member of a clan or has a bloodline and they are nearly extinct. There are 2 such people right here in this group who could have a harem at the moment. Kakashi-sensei, one of, if not the last Hatake and Sasuke. You here that Sakura and Ino, you can be friends again because you can share him." as he rolled backwards and stood up.

Both girls eyes were wide and looked at Sasuke who was pale and Shikamaru said "Troublesome blond."

Choji asked as he was resting against a tree eating "How do you know that Naruto."

Naruto said "I overheard a couple of council members claiming once Sasuke makes chunnin they were going to force him into an arrange marriage with thier daughters using that law. I feel sorry for him though. I mean who would want Ishada Ryu {oc} an in-law."

Sasuke said "They can't force me to marry anyone. I am an Uchiha."

Naruto said "Actually they can. You see the council does have the right to interfere with clan policy in the case of the clan restoration law was activated. They can force you to quit being a ninja and tie you to a bed while several woman have their way with you."

Sasuke asked "How do you know that dobe."

Naruto said "That Shika over there though I bet hes probably the smartest or the second smartest in our class actually since his IQ is over 200."

Shikamaru froze and Ino said "No way, shika a lazy idiot."

Naruto asked "really, then why is it every test he took in the academy he always answered the hard ones and left the easy alone. He only did as much work as was needed to pass the entire time in the academy." making everyone look at Naruto and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome....so how did you find out."

Naruto said "Iruka sensei had me help grade papers a few times as my punishment when I had to stay over. I noticed it and then arranged for you to play an IQ test game to see if my guess was right and since you solved it in under 2 minutes the person who graded it said your IQ was over 200 but like most Naras you just didn't want to push yourself."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the clouds and everyone had stopped and was looking at him and Sasuke said "Whatever, its been 2 hours, what now."

Naruto said "Yeah sensei, lets go do some D-rank missions. I think the firelords wife is in town so we can go catch Tora, her cat." with a smile on his face.

Sasuke said "I am not going to chase some stupid cat."

Kakashi said "Remember Sasuke, you are a gennin and must take whatever mission is assigned to you."

Kiba frowned and said "hey Kurenai-sensei, do we all have to share the same mission or can we take different ones."

Kurenai said "Each team will get different missions but the Hokage will decide who will get what missions. Come on team 8, lets go get our mission since I have seen enough to see what we need to work on our team." as she began to walk away.

Rin said "I agree, I have seen enough for team 10 as well."

Kakashi shrugged and said "I agree also, meet me at the Hokage office." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto frowned as he followed the rest of the gennin and Kurenai and Rin. When they got to the Hokage tower the third said "Ah, right on time. So I assume all of you are ready for your first mission. Well team 10, your mission is to paint the fence for an elderly couple on the west side of the village. Team 8, your mission is to collect the trash from the river on the south side of the village and Team 7, your mission is to catch Tora, the Firelords cat."

Naruto said "Yeah, thats what I'm talking about baby, yeah." making everyone look at him strangely.

Rin narrowed her eyes as did Kurenai and they looked at each other and Kurenai asked "hey Naruto, why are you so excited about catching Tora."

Everyone looked at him and Naruto said "Oh simple, I saw a little girl chase that cat a few years ago into a pile of gold coins. That cats never been the same since. Makes me believe in the possibility of a cursed monkey."

Kurenai and Rin both got wide eyed and Sakura asked "What are you talking about Naruto. Why would a cat be cursed."

Naruto said "I don't know, just a feeling. So lets get going." as he turned and walked out of the room.

Ino asked "Does anyone else feel like they just missed something."

Everyone nods and the third shot a look at Kurenai and Rin who were both pale and thought "_what was that about Naruto and what did you do to Tora." _as both woman took their teams out after Team 7 walked out.


	33. Chapter 33

Team 7 was running through the trees with Sasuke in the front, Sakura in the middle and Naruto in the back with a smile on his face and Sasuke threw a kunai at the ground as he tried to hit his target that jumped away.

Sakura screamed "Don't kill the target Sasuke-kun, we have to capture her alive, remember."

Sasuke grunted and said "I don't care. She cut up my face and we have been chasing her for a hour already."

Naruto thought "_That's the thing about being cursed Sasuke, they don't need to eat, sleep, or drink since they are already dead in a sense. It was so hilarious when Selen chase Tora into the deadmans chest and Tora knocked some coins out."_

Just then a scream from Sasuke was heard as Tora jumped up and bit his nose and Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing. Sasuke tried to pull her off but she wouldn't let go and Sakura came over and began to pull and Naruto said "Damn Sasuke, even out here you got pussy fighting to get a piece of you."

Sakura turned beat red and turned at Naruto and screamed "Pervert." as she rubbed Tora stomach and she began to calm down and let go of Sasuke only for Sasuke to stab her with a kunai and Sakura screamed "SASUKE." as she pulled Tora over to her and blinked as she pulled the kunai out and said "What the hell, why isn't she bleeding."

Naruto said softly "yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." as he landed beside Sakura and said "See, I told you that cats not normal. Your lucky Sasuke, the fire lords wife would probably have you killed for hurting her baby if she found out."

Just then Kakashi appeared and said "Good job Sakura. Sasuke, don't hurt the target and Naruto, what were you doing."

Naruto said "I was backup in case the target doubled back with Sasuke attacking her like that she could have turned and ran back the way we came and I was prepared in case that happened."

Kakashi nods and said "Well, that was a good ideal but try to be more involved in team missions."

Naruto said "Yes Captain." as he smiled.

Kakashi thought "_what is he on and where can I get some of it."_

Kakashi turned and said "Well lets return it to the Hokage." as he turned and began to lead back into the village.

When they got to the tower the Sandaime said "Ah, team 7, good job. Now would you like another mission today Kakashi."

Kakashi started to say something when a chunnin burst in the office and said "Forgive me Hokage-sama but the council would like to see you. We have received a message from the Fire Temple marked urgent."

The third frowned and asked "Why was it not brought to me instead of the council."

The chunnin said "um, well, the elders saw it when I was bringing it here and they ordered me to give it to them since it was addressed to Naruto."

The third cut his eyes at Naruto who looked confused as his team looked at him and said "What made you believe they had the right to take the scroll then."

The chunnin looked at Naruto and frowned while giving a small glare and said "Because they are the elders of the village and your advisers."

The third saw this and said "And I am the Hokage and you fall under my command gennin. Now go turn in your chunnin vest and alert archives as to your demotion. I will not have someone who can't follow the proper chain of command. Now get out of my sight."

The new gennin was wide eyed and said "But...." and the third said "NOW." as he released some KI and the new gennin quickly left.

After he was gone the third asked "Do you have any idea what the fire temple would be sending a message to you for Naruto."'

Naruto said "No, the only person there that I even know besides in reputation would be Chiriku but he has no reason to contact me for anything that I know of."

The third frowned and said "Then lets go see what it is they want. Team 7 come with me." as he got up and they 5 of them left the office.

A few minutes later they walked into the council chamber and the third spoke before anyone had a chance to say anything "Where is the letter that arrived for Naruto here." in a commanding voice.

Danzo asked "What letter."

The third glared at him and said "If the letter is not given to me in the next 30 seconds I shall have every one of you executed for treason." making everyone wide eyed.

Koharu frowned and said "Why are you so hostile Saratobi."

The third said "That is Hokage-sama to you Koharu. You all seem to forget the council is nothing but an aid to my office that I created and that which I created I can destroy now where is the letter."

Naruto thought "_did I make him regrow his balls or something."_ as he looked at the third with shock.

Koharu said "Fine, here is the letter." as he pulled it out of his pocket and the third took it and said "Who tried to open the blood seal." as he looked at the letter.

Koharu said "I did."

The third said "Kakashi, please escort Koharu to Ibiki and tell him I want him locked away for the next 6 weeks."

Danzo said "Now hold....." as he felt a blade on his neck as Kaze appeared behind him and said "Drop the kunai Danzo." as he pushed the blade at Danzo neck a little tighter and Sakura eyes got wide recognizing him.

The third shot a look at Naruto who remained neutral and said "Ah Kaze, so nice to see you join us. Now Danzo, you were not planning to attack me now were you. That would be considered treason and I would have you executed for that."

Kakashi moved to Koharu and said "Are you sure you don't want me to wait until this is over to take Koharu away Hokage-sama." as he glanced at Naruto and Kaze.

The third said "No Kakashi, since Kaze and your team are here I won't need any more help for the next few moments. After all, Kaze is stronger then a Sannin." making everyone in the room but Kakashi wide eyed.

Kakashi said "Right, I shall return shortly." as he disappeared with Koharu in a leaf shushin.

Once he was gone the third said "Now Danzo, what do you say, where you going to attack me." as he locked eyes with Danzo.

Danzo said "No." having released the kunai in his hand.

The third said "Smart choice, now Kaze, please come over and guard the gennins." as Kaze walked over to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura thought "_so sensei is stronger then a Sannin." _

Everyone in the room followed Kaze with their eyes as he went and stood besides Naruto.

The third took the letter and hands it to Naruto who looked at it and bit his thumb and put the blood on the seal and opened it and began to read.

The third asked "So whats going on."

Naruto frowned as he read it and said "Well I can honestly say I never saw that one coming. It appears that my clan has been requested to come to a wedding." making everyone look at Naruto in questionable shock.

The third frowned and said "I see."

Danzo said "Wait. What clan. He is an orphan"

Kakashi reappeared and the third looked at Danzo and said "That is none of your concern Danzo. So whose wedding Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Oh, the wedding is between Shiho, the daughter of the Madame Shijimi and Lord Hoshimi and this is the funny part, her fiance is none other then Asuma Sarutobi." making everyone's eyes wide.

The third turned quickly and grabbed the letter and began to read it and he shocked everyone by fainting. Sakura screamed as she checked him and Naruto said "I guess he saw where hes going to be a grandpa also." with amusement in his voice.

Hiashi asked "Why did you recieve a letter about this Naruto-san."

Naruto cut his eyes at Hiashi and said "Seems your smarter then some of the others here Hiashi-san if you were able to figure out that I am an equal in political status so quickly."

Inoichi said "Your still avoiding his question though."

Naruto smirked and said "Not avoiding, just ignoring since there are several people of lesser status amongst us that I do not wish to reveal the secrets of my clan to at this time. No offense intended toward the honorable clans here but as for the rest of the council.....well they can kiss my ass. C-ya." as he dropped a smoke bomb and when it cleared he was gone leaving a completely shocked room full of people.

Kaze said "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about baby." as he went up in smoke.

The third who had awoken during Naruto speech smirked and said "Well, I can die a happy man now since someone actually had the backbone to do that."

A civilian member said "How dare that dem...." as he was silenced by a kunai in the head from the third who said "I will not have my laws ignored any longer. If any of you ever try to intercept a message like that again I will have you all publicly executed. Your all dismissed. Kakashi, take the rest of your team and leave please.

Sakura was shocked as she saw the Sandaime kill a council member and thought "_what is going on, why did he kill him."_

Kakashi thought "_seems like the Sandaime caught the little slip Naruto made about Danzo being responsible for his youngest sons death and hes not making the same mistake again. Your sure do cause chaos Naruto." _as he lead his team away.


	34. Chapter 34

When Sakura got home she went to her room and grab her cloths before she went to the shower. After she came out she was entering her room in a robe with a towel in her hands drying her hair when the door behind her clicked shut and she quickly turned and saw Kaze there and he said "Hello."

Sakura asked "What are you doing here Kaze." glancing around the room.

Kaze said "Go ahead and sit down. I want to talk to you about what happened today and see how your progress is coming."

Sakura nods and sits down on her bed and Kaze sits in her chair and he said "So tell me, what have you observed so far."

Sakura thought a moment and went to her ninja pack and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a notebook and said "Well.......I found out Naruto is lying about his real skills. He has skills in Taijutsu and sealing that I have learned from Tenten and he has some sort of connection to Kurenai-sensei and Rin-sensei. I also learned today he has some sort of connection to a clan and the fire lord as well as he is actually a lot smarter then he lets on......There is also something about a dem... something that the Sandiame killed a council member over after you left.....Um....lets see....there is a rumor going around that the Chunnin instructor Mizuki was killed by someone....um......there is something strange about Tora, the fire lords cat and Naruto seems to know what it is but to what extent I don't know......Um....I don't really know what to think about Sasuke.....he is so different now or....it might be that I am finally seeing the real Sasuke and it....it sort of scares me."

Kaze nods and asked "And how is your training going."

Sakura said "I think pretty good, I got these weights here I took off before I showered and I can feel stronger already and I have been doing the tree walking exercise but have yet to make it to the top."

Kaze chuckled and said "Actually if you took off your weights you would have made it to the top on the first try but then you would not be improving as fast as you are so keep using them. I am actually impress with you finding out about his connection to Kurenai and Rin since only about....I would say 10 people outside of the connection actually know they have any connection, keep that to yourself though about their connection. I am also pleased that you have actually started to see Sasuke as something different then a perfect god. When you learn the truth about him it will make going on with your life easier."

Sakura blinked and narrowed her eyes and asked "What do you mean, what truth." in a cautious voice.

Kaze said "I mean that there is a reason Sasuke is believed to be the last Uchiha outside of his brother Itachi."

Sakura thought a moment and asked "Are you saying there are more then just those 2."

Kaze smirked and said "Officially all the Uchiha but those 2 are dead."

Sakura after a moment asked "What about unofficially."

Kaze said "Perhaps not everything you know about the Uchiha clan is true, perhaps there is something that people would and have killed to keep secret."

Sakura frowned and said "You not making any sense."

Kaze said "And yet I am if you had all the information Sakura. Tell me, if there was some Uchiha left alive besides those 2 why would they keep themselves a secret from everyone."

Sakura thought a moment and said "To protect themselves maybe."

Kaze said "Yes but who could scare the Uchiha clan and make them hide even after all these years and why not at least send a message to Sasuke seeing as he such a good little boy."

Sakura thought "_why would they not get a message to him.....unless he's one of the reasons they are hiding but why."_ as she asked "Why would they hide from him."

Kaze said "And there is the secret Sakura. You are but one of a handful of people who even knows this much. Now I am not saying that the reason any who might still be alive are hiding from him are good or bad. Sasuke maybe just an innocent in a larger scheme of things....then again he could be something much worse. There might not even be any left besides those 2 and I could just be picking your brain to test how you see people."

Sakura frowned and thought "_he's right...damn it, I thought I was getting somewhere."_ and asked "Are you."

Kaze said "Maybe.....anyways I think I should give you some information about Naruto. You said Naruto is more advance then he lets on. Why would he hide his real skills."

Sakura bit her lip and said "To make others underestimate him."

Kaze said "Perhaps that's part of it but not all of it. I have something I want you to do. It will last until the end of your testing period. I want you to track down Naruto family history."

Sakura said "But hes suppose to be an orphan. How am I suppose to do that."

Kaze said "Well, he was born in Konoha right."

Sakura nods and Kaze said "And so that means his parents are from Konoha or were at least for a little while."

Sakura said "I guess so but how will I be able to find them."

Kaze said "Children get genetic traits from their parents. When you describe Naruto appearance, what are some of the thing you would look for to try and find his parents."

Sakura said "Um...blond hair and blue eyes."

Kaze said "Right and how many blonds are there is Konoha."

Sakura blinked and said "Besides Naruto and Ino's family.....none that I know of.....is he related to Ino."

Kaze blinked and thought "Actually....I don't know, maybe before his grandmother but I can't say for sure that far back. I will have to check that out myself sometime." as he looked into thought.

Sakura looked at Kaze and said "Well, if hes not related to the Yamanaka that you know of then that means you know who his family is...at least some of it right."

Kaze said "Your good at catching things quickly Sakura and that is why I chose you as my unofficial apprentice and yes, I know who his parents and who his grandparents are but me telling you won't test your researching skills. You will have to find that out yourself and you can't just ask him either. Now everyone who has ever been born or live in Konoha has a record of them living here somewhere. You should start your search there."

Sakura thought and said "Of coarse, the hall of records. I forgot about that place."

Kaze said "Yeah, now there is another thing Sakura. Like Sasuke, there are things about Naruto you will uncover as you get to know him and if you don't uncover the entire truth then you could ruin not only your own life but that of someone who could become a good friend and team mate. Don't judge either of your team mates until you get all the proof and talk to them both about what you discover. Talking to Kakashi might help you also but do it privately as not to let someone eavesdrop and not hear everything and ruin things. I promise you when you learn the truth about both your team mates that you will be glad that you listened to me because there are things that the Hokage has kept secret from not only the rest of the village but the council as well. Things that could change the entire village in an instant and make the people of this village go from loving someone to hating them and also go from hating them to loving them. As my apprentice you will learn these things and they will change your life forever."

Sakura asked "Is this what the Hokage killed that guy about."

Kaze said "Perhaps. Anyways I must be going. I just wanted to see how you were doing since I was in town and to hear what happened after I left......One more thing Sakura.....avoid the council."

Sakura blinked and asked "Why."

Kaze said "There are things going on behind the scenes right now that people would kill to keep silent. I don't want you getting hurt if I can keep from it so just hear my words and avoid the council....especially a man named Danzo and the 2 elders. Cya." as he phased away.

Sakura thought "_I wish I knew what was going on."_

When Kaze got back to his house he quickly changed into Naruto and Rin asked "Where were you Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Just visiting my student to make sure she knows to keep her mouth shut about things she heard. So how are you doing."

Rin said "Alright I guess. I can't believe that the fact were a clan is coming out so soon."

Naruto sighed and said "I know but only those who are actually at the wedding will know anything."

Kurenai asked "So when is it exactly."

Naruto said "In a month. Shiho has asked for Selen to be her flower girl. I guess with the time they spent together when we go see the fire lord she has taken a liking to her."

Kurenai said "Or the fact Selen has the backbone to actually tell Shiho to shut the hell up for being an idiot and be a friend compared to all her 'friends'."

Naruto said "Yeah, having people suck up to you for power. Thats so wrong."

Rin said "Well, we should get some rest since we got a busy day tomorrow." as she grabbed Naruto hand along with Kurenai and they began to drag him toward the indoor hot spring.

The next day when Kurenai walked onto team 8 training ground her team was all there and she said "Good morning team, how are you all today."

Kiba turned and asked "Sensei, do you know anything about Naruto."

Kurenai asked "Why do you ask."

Shino said "Yesterday when we were at team 7 training ground we all notice that something was different about Naruto. In the academy he joked around and acted like he was...."

Kiba said "an idiot."

Shino said "But yesterday we all noticed things that were off about that. His observation skills are higher then you would expect of someone who is....challenged and then there was something about him being in a clan. Then when he pulled the sword that you gave Kiba. He acted like he was clueless but he knew exactly why he could pull it and Kiba could not."

Kurenai looked at all 3 of her students and asked "What about you Hinata, what do you think."

Hinata looked down a moment and put her fingers together and stuttered "Um....I think you and him know each other because you....you have a seal on you that he also has on your wedding finger."

Kurenai looked at her hand and saw the seal and thought "_I had forgot all about that seal. Naruto designed it so our wedding rings wont get in our way if we ever get in a fight so its in the seal unless we want to pull it out for show."_ and said "Well, I am indeed surprised that all 3 of you were able to come up with all that. I will tell you this, I do know Naruto through my husband but exactly what I know of him is something I won't tell you. Its private. Now we have training to get to and then a mission to do. Now for todays training we are going to start off with a 5 mile run without chakra while each of you go through your hand signs over and over again so you can get your sealing speed up. After we return here then Kiba, I will remove your sword for you and you will do 100 slashes from the left to right, right to left, top to bottom, bottom to top, top left to bottom right, top right to bottom left, bottom right to top left, and bottom left to top right, while Akamaru will be trying to catch this." as she pulled out a ball.

Kiba said "So your going to have him play fetch."

Kurenai smirked and said "this is no ordinary ball Kiba. This ball was made by my husband just for Akamaru. When I channel chakra into it the ball will start to bounce around the clearing randomly until it runs out of chakra and trust me, it will give him a workout. Now Shino, while Kiba and Akamaru are doing that you will be running around the clearing while sending your bugs to attack the 30 targets that are around the clearing while you will also be throwing weapons at another target while still moving. As you can see each target has a different color that eventually repeats. When I call out a color you bugs will attack one while you attack the other with weapons. You are the long range support for this team Shino and your bugs can only help you so much so your going to have to learn other long range attacks."

Hinata asked "What about me sensei." in a stutter y voice.

Kurenai said "For you Hinata, I will have you running up and down the river over there on top of the water sparring with 2 special clones of mine. You will use chakra to fight them but you will use these." as she pulled out a pair of gloves and said "these glove will release a dye paint on my clones as you fight them so you can see where you are hitting. Also my clones will not be pulling their punches so you are to go all out. Your family Taijutsu requires large amounts of chakra and control and this exercise will force you to increase both. After you can do it for an hour without falling in I will teach you the Mizubunshin no Jutsu and yes I know your clan does not like to learn jutsu outside of it but I don't care because they will help you so that way you can fight your own clones and see your own mistakes and learn to fix them. I also want all 3 of you after today to goto the wolf claw weapon shop. Kiba, I want you to get sets for you arms, legs, and chest weights, Shino, I want you to get arm and leg weights and Hinata, I want you to get some weights called Kuinichi Cramps and wear them all the time besides when you take a bath. They will force your chakra reserves to get larger as well."

Shino asked "Why do you wish for us to get weights sensei."

Kurenai said "Simple, since you Shino are our long rang support if someone were able to get close to you while your bugs were busy elsewhere you would be vulnerable. I plan to have you learn a second Taijutsu style so that way you can overcome your weakness and increase not only your strength but speed as well, Kiba, since your family has its own Taijutsu that is suited for you I will leave that alone but you will be learning a Kenjutsu style and you need to have speed and strength to use it and you will see that it will also help your family Taijutsu Hinata.......do you trust me." making everyone look at her.

Hinata said "Yes sensei."

Kurenai nods and said "I am fixing to show you all 3 something that my husband taught me and it could cause trouble for me if you ever told what you are all about to see. Do you all 3 swear not to tell anyone."

Kiba said "you have my words sensei."

Shino nods as did Hinata. Kurenai nods and said "Stay here and watch me." as she walked over toward the river. When she got there she turned to face them and everyone watched as she screamed "Suiton:Kaiton." as the water of the river rose up and formed a Kaiton. It spun for 10 seconds and then the water exploded in a shock wave and Kurenai was seen standing there completely dry.

All 3 Gennin were wide eyed as Kurenai walked over and Hinata said "But that was....."

Kurenai said "I know, an elemental version of your family ultimate defense. You can understand why I would want to keep that secret. My husband is even more powerful then mine and can kill an enemy up to 20 feet away from him when he does it as well as make any weapons or attack that hits it useless. Rin also has an elemental version of it that he taught her and she can kill someone up to 10 feet away while I am only 5 feet away. I am sure you notice I did not have to spin to do mine like your family does so I don't need your family bloodline to use it. If you can learn it from me then you will actually have an advantage over everyone in your clan. So are you all ready to begin training."

All 3 said "Hai sensei." and Kurenai said "Good because every day we will increase our run a mile until we can run 20 miles in less then an hour, Every day Kiba I will add 20 more slashes to your Kenjutsu lesson until you reach 1000 for each slash and have them all done in under an hour, Shino, I will add extra targets until you can have your bugs attack 20 targets while you take out 5 yourself with weapons, and Hinata, I plan for you to get to the point you can use kaiton 20 times in an hour without a break while still fighting enemies. Now lets get started."

With Rin

When Rin got to team 10 training ground she saw Ino reading a magazine, Shikamaru looking at the sky and Choji eating and she said "Alright you 3 we have training to do before we do missions, now get on your feet."

As all 3 got up and walked over Rin said "Alright, here is what we are going to do, Ino, your family specializes in your mind possession jutsu's and outside of that you are very weak."

Ino screamed "I'm not weak."

Rin said "Yes you are. Now to fix this I have decided that you need to find a way to not only be able to capture an enemy if Shikamaru and Choji are not there but also to be able to take out the enemy yourself. After the mission today I want you to goto the wolf claw weapon shop and get some weights called Kuinichi Cramps and you are to start wearing them all the time except when you take a bath. They are made to increase your speed, strength and chakra control. That will be the first thing we will do to help you get stronger. The second thing is you will start running 5 miles a day and every day you will increase it 1 mile until you get to where you can run 20 miles in under an hour without chakra helping you. I also want you to learn water walking if you don't already know it and get to the point where you can run on the water for 2 hours without falling in. This will also help to increase your chakra reserves and control. I will also be teaching you several jutsu that allow you to capture or paralyze an enemy so you can use your family jutsu on them. The last thing I will be teaching you better Taijutsu and with all the training you will be doing your enemy won't be able to hit you because you will be to quick for them along with Genjutsu."

Ino was pale and said "I can't do all that. It will kill me."

Rin said "I expect you to be able to do most that within a month as each month I will be increasing your training even more."

Rin then turned her eyes on Choji and said "Now you Choji. I understand you have to eat large amounts of food for your family jutsu. I don't have a problem with you eating however I do plan to make it where instead of having your chakra stored like it is I plan to have it stored in muscles. You will become the primary attack of this team where Ino will be casting genjustu to confuse the enemy. I want you to also go by the wolf claw weapon shop and get arms, wrist, legs, and chest weights. I also want you to pick a weapon, preferably something along the lines of a staff which you will work 2 hours a day on learning. You will also start punching and kicking the training logs for an hour a day until you can hit the log 30 times a minute for 20 minutes straight with each arm and kick a log 30 times a minute with each leg. You will also start running 5 miles and add a mile a day until you can get to 20 miles but I want you to be able to do it in under 30 minutes. You will also learn water walking until you can run on top of the water for 6 hours without a break. That will make your chakra reserves increase as well so you won't have to eat as much to keep your chakra levels high for your family jutsu and with increase speed you will have thanks to all the running and the punching and kicking you will be able to hit your enemy harder and faster then they would ever expect from someone in your clan."

Choji said "Your a sadist."

Rin smiled and then looked at Shikamaru and said "And finally you Shikamaru. You by far will be the one who will have to work the hardest. Like the other 2 I want you to also get weights today for your arms, legs, and chest. I want you to start running with 5 miles like the others and add a mile each day until you reach 20 and when you do I want you to be able to run 20 miles in less then 25 minutes. Your role for this team is different. I know you are prodigy but your lazy. You will be the ninjutsu expert on the team. I will be teaching you 10 offensive and 10 defensive jutsu. You will also learn water walking until you can cast all 20 jutsu I want you to learn 10 times each without a break in a timed limit and every time you complete it you will have to do it in less time the next time. You will also be working on Taijutsu by throwing 200 punches and kicks at a log every day adding 20 until you reach 1000 punches and kick and I will time you and every day I will take 5 seconds away from how long it takes you until I think your fast enough. I want all 3 of you while running working on your hand sign speed by doing them over and over again but you Shikamaru I want you to increase until the point you can do 10 in less then a second. I also want you to start thinking on your feet faster. I will play timed multi-chess where you will play against 6 of my clones at the same time and you will have to play all 6 games in less then a minute so you only will have 10 seconds to look at the board, come up with a strategy and make a move before you will have to do it over and over again on different boards. I will after you get use to it start making it where each board has a handicap like removing the queen or the bishops or all the pawns or something like that. After you get to the point I think you are ready I will have live battles where you will have to come up with strategies for your team to implement against large groups of clones and I will then start making it where you have handicaps as well like you won't be able to use chakra or Choji will have one arm tied behind his back like its injured or have it where Ino is in an enemy body and her regular body is being targeted and you have to protect it while your out of chakra and Choji injured."

Shikamaru said "Your a troublesome woman."

Rin said "You should see what my husband idea for training is. Now lets begin team."

With Naruto

Naruto walked into team 7 training ground and saw Sasuke and Sakura there and he sat down and Sasuke asked "What clan are you from."

Naruto said "If I did not tell the council what makes you think I would tell you."

Sasuke said "I am not like those losers. I am an Uchiha."

Naruto said "and.....what's so great about that."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura asked "Hey Naruto, how did you disappear so fast in that smoke cloud yesterday."

Naruto yawned and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared next to Sakura still yawning and asked "Hmm, you say something Sakura."

Sakura said "So you know shushin huh."

Naruto shrugged and said "Yeah, its not to hard. So what do you both want to do. I mean I don't know when Kakashi is going to get here."

Sakura said "Let's work on the tree climbing while also work on our team bonding. How about we make a challenge out of it."

Naruto asked "Alright, what kind of challenge."

Sakura said "Well......since you did better at it then me yesterday but get distracted easily how about if I can stay on the tree for a reasonable time limit then you have to tell me something you know I don't know about you. If I can't distract you while you do it for a certain time limit then I have to tell you something about me."

Naruto asked "What about Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked "You want in on this Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said "No, its useless and a waste of time."

Sakura frowned and Naruto said "Alright, if you can stay on the tree for 15 minutes I will tell you something about me you don't know."

Sakura smiled softly and said "OK, if you can stay on for 15 minutes without becoming distracted I have to tell you something. Agreed."

Naruto said "Alright."

Sakura said "Good, lets both do it now." as she stood up and Naruto did as well and they ran up a tree and started to walk up and down it and Sakura said "Your gay Naruto, your cloths are ugly, your an idiot, you smell, theres an exploding tag on your tree, Kakashi-sensei here......." and she kept trying to distract him.

After 15 minutes they both came down the tree and Sakura was panting and Naruto was sweating a little and Sakura said "Alright, I guess I will go first. I got a birthmark on my leg."

Naruto said "I don't really look like this. I am wearing a henge."

Sakura was wide eyed at this as was Sasuke who heard it and Sakura said "Wait, why are you wearing a henge."

Naruto said "I got my reasons. I am still a blond and have blue eyes but that about as far as it goes."

Sakura thought "_thank god, at least now I can still try and find out his family though why would he wear a henge, is he scarred horribly or something."_

Just then Kakashi appeared and Sakura said "your late."

Naruto looked at his watch and said "Only 30 minutes Sakura and I am sure he has a good reason."

Kakashi said "I black cat crossed my path so I had to find another way around."

Naruto said "So what are we going to do today Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Well, were going to work on the tree climbing exercise until all 3 of you can do it an hour long without a break of falling off for 3 hours and then we are going to run for about 5 miles and then we are going to go get a mission before we come back after the mission is over and work on on the tree climbing until you actually reach that hour time limit I set. Since you both were doing it right before I arrived we will wait 10 minutes and start then."


	35. Chapter 35

2 weeks after the training from hell as the Gennin teams came to call them Naruto was walking down the road after being released after team training and just finishing their mission for the day when a Hyuuga appeared in front of his team and said "Excuse me Naruto-sama but I have a message for you from Hiashi-sama."

Naruto said "Very well, what is the message."

The Hyuuga said "Hiashi-sama request a meeting with you at your earliest convenience."

Naruto shrugged and said "Very well, is he available now."

The Hyuuga tensed a moment and said "I believe so though I was not notified if he was or not."

Naruto said "Then lead the way and we can ask for an audience. If he is not available then I can see him another day." as he began to walk toward the Hyuuga clan house.

The Hyuuga stepped up in front of Naruto and began leading the way and Naruto asked "Tell me, what would your name be Hyuuga."

The Hyuuga glanced back at Naruto and asked "Its Hisho Naruto-sama though may I ask why you would like to know."

Naruto said "There are several Hyuuga in Konoha but I only know Hiashi-san, Hinata-san and Neji-san but I can honestly say I do not know any other Hyuuga by any name but Hyuuga and I was just wondering. After all, birds are not meant to be locked in cages forever. Eventually someone comes along who wishes to open the door to the cage."

Hisho eyes went wide and said "I see Naruto-sama however not all cages locks can be opened."

Naruto said "And sometimes you have to just blow the entire cage away and let the bird decide but enough about philosophy. I see the Hyuuga clan house appearing just up the road Hisho-san." as he glanced at the sky missing the widening of eyes of Hisho being called san.

When they arrived at the house 2 guard at the gate nod and Hisho said "If you don't mind waiting right here while I check to ensure Hyuuga-sama is available."

Naruto said "No problem Hisho-san, take your time." as he looked at the 2 guards at the gate.

Both guard saw him looking and one asked "Is there something we can do for you Naruto-_sama._"

Naruto shrugged and said "Just trying to remember why you seem so familiar.....ah yes, I remember now. You were one of the escorts for Hinata when she first started the academy."

The guard said "You have a good memory to remember me in passing."

Naruto said "I remember the face of everyone who releases KI at me so I remember those who might be my enemy. But your not my enemy now are you....after all your still amongst the living and all who are my enemy are in the same place." as his eyes turned cold and the look on his face showed the eyes of not a Gennin but those of someone who has and can kill."

The man asked "Is that a threat."

Naruto waved his hand as he smiled and said "Just a statement. I mean your not my enemy now are you." as his eyes slowly faded back to normal blue showing happiness and innocents.

The man said "No."

A voice behind the Hyuuga guard said "Good." shocking both guards as they looked and saw a second Naruto behind each of them right in their blind spot before they went up in smoke.

A voice from the front of the house said "Very impressive Naruto-san."

Naruto shrugged and said "So Hiashi-san, you dropped the dime to ask to speak to me. What would you like to talk about."

Hiashi said "Would you care to join me for some tea to converse over."

Naruto said "That is acceptable." as he walked past both guards who were still pale and walked up the steps.

Hiashi walked in as a branch member held the door opened and he lead the way to a small office and Naruto glanced around and said "Nice decor though its a little to neutral for my taste but as one of my masters said, when your as wild as the wind its hard to remain neutral."

Hiashi said "Please sit." as he sat down and Naruto asked "Is this room private. I mean will we be disturbed for any reason." as a woman brought in a tea set and placed in on the table before bowing and leaving closing the door behind her.

Hiashi said "Yes, it is safe to speak privately as this is my own private study. Why."

Naruto said "If we are going to speak as equals I should not hide what I really look like since it's not proper manners." as he was covered in smoke and Naruto was then shown being 6'0 with blond hair and red highlights, without whiskers and wearing a pair of black slack pants with a white shirt with a beach scene showing waves crashing on the beach with trees blowing and a bolt of lightning striking with a single figure standing in the lightning bolt.

Hiashi eyed the artwork of his cloths taking in all the details as well as those of Naruto and Naruto said "My clans insignia." as he sat down across from Hiashi.

Hiashi said "So that was a henge."

Naruto said "No. It's a jutsu I invented when I was 4. It's an actual shape shift that allows me to alter my actual looks as well as age and gender. It also can't be copied by the Sharingan and only those of my clan know how to use it but you didn't invite me here to discuss a trivial jutsu such as that so what is it you would like to talk about."

Hiashi nods as he pours them both some tea and Naruto took a sip and Hiashi after taking a sip as well said "I am just curious how a new clan could come to be in Konoha without anyone hearing about it."

Naruto took another sip and said "Simple. Because it didn't. My clan is not associated with Konoha but rather the fire country is self honored by the fire lord himself just as the clans of the Samurai who guard the fire lord and his family my clan also has a purpose though that is only for those of my clan and the fire lord to know."

Hiashi said "I see. Then if you are a clan of the fire country, why are you in Konoha."

Naruto said "Lets just say when my family becomes public knowledge I shall go from being the plague of the village to the noble prince of the village. After all I have ties to 3 clans of Konoha by blood and marriage."

Hiashi asked "Marriage."

Naruto said "Yes, I have 3 wives though I know you won't let slip that information....Hmm, good tea. Its from the Kisico clan of tea country if I am not mistaken." making Hiashi eyes wide a moment.

Hiashi said "It is indeed. I am surprised you could tell that by just the taste."

Naruto smirked and said "I am a man of many talents Hiashi. In fact I took an interest in your clan once after I heard some of the rumors going around about.....your late brother."

Hiashi eyes darkened a moment and said in a neutral voice "Really, and why was that."

Naruto locked eyes with Hiashi and said "The rumor about how a certain ninja knew the exact location of a certain heiress. Inside information."

Hiashi asked "And, what did you learn."

Naruto finished his tea and said "Well I must be going. Good day Hiashi-san and I hope you have a good afternoon." as he stood up and threw a smoke bomb and was gone when it cleared.

Hiashi coughed a few moments as the smoke went away and he went to reach for his tea to calm his anger when he saw a scroll on the table.

Hiashi blinked and grabbed the scroll and opened it and read

**Completed Report on the Hyuuga/Cloud incident.**

**After investigating the rumors of suspicion of outside sources giving information on the location of the Hyuuga heiress it determined as follow.**

**Secret meetings between Hyuuga council members and Danzo from 4 months prior to the event in which the files retrieved from Danzo office indicate an exchange was agreed upon. In exchange for the Hyuuga council backing Danzo bid for power to gain the office of Hokage, the council wanted certain parties that were a threat to their power eliminated. The first party was Hiashi Hyuuga and his brother. The Hyuuga council discovered a plot by the twins to remove the cage bird seal which would have then removed the power the council had in the clan as they would not be needed. To put a split between the brothers Danzo arranged for a kidnapping of Hiashi eldest daughter Hinata giving the patrol roots and the blue prints of the Hyuuga mansion provided by the clan council to cloud.**

**The Hyuuga council then had a guard signal the council who would be having a meeting that night when the kidnapping was taking place so that Hiashi could be killed by the kidnapper however instead of checking on his daughter like he usually did he decided to go for a walk and thus encountered the kidnapper while his arms were full instead of empty ready for attack. **

**After this incident the Hyuuga council quickly moved in convincing the younger twin brother to give his life to save his brother being the noble man he was he quickly agreed. **

**Side note**

**Notes found in Danzo office also indicate the death of Hiashi wife Hitomi was not as innocent as it would seem. A neural toxin created by NE' was introduced into her food during her pregnancy in trace amounts however the toxin would build up over time until fatal levels and would kill Hitomi and also the unborn child who luckily was not effected. It was planned for the council to eliminate both Hitomi and the youngest heiress so they could arrange an accident for Hinata and with the loss of his loved on Hiashi would either become a puppet for the council or would commit ritual suicide to be with them again.**

The scroll fell from Hiashi hand as the look of shock spread across his face. He slowly picked up the scroll and read

**It is under this evidence that I have reached the following conclusions. Danzo at the moment is to well connected in the village to simply assassinate due to his political backing however just as the cleansing of the Uchiha clan was done by members of its own clans the Hyuuga clan could eliminate the Hyuuga council without the risk of the cage bird seal simply by having a member of the main branch use their blood and put a slash through the cage bird seal as shown below prior to the attack which will still act to protect the bloodline as it does now, however the punishment part of the seal would be eliminated. The seal was created by Minato Namikaze in his plan to help unify Konoha before the attack of the Kyuubi.**

**The Hyuuga clan would not have to worry about reprisal from the council or the Hokage do to the fact that it is an internal clan dispute and the Hokage and council can not interfere with clan business. It is also under those laws it was determined that the charges against Uchiha Itachi are illegal because it was also an internal clan matter. All he can truthfully be charged with was becoming a missing nin. **

**Note:The information about Danzo involvement in these plots must not come to light at this time. Doing so will result in a civil war in the village resulting in the deaths of innocents and possible destruction of the village. Danzo time is running out though as each of his associates will be neutralized before the Godaime Hokage takes over.**

Hiashi looked at the seal below and thought "_thats the seal Minato made at my request. I was told it was destroyed during the Kyuubi attack by my........Damn them."_ as he clenched his fist.

Hiashi closed his eyes and felt the blood from his hand dripping toward the ground and he slowly opened his eyes and got up and opened the door and said "Come in please."

The woman who brought the tea earlier was outside the door and she looked around seeing as Naruto had left but she never saw him leave and Hiashi closed the door and said "Please remove the rag from your forehead and let me see your seal Alian."

The woman said "Yes Hiashi-sama." as she bowed and took off the rag covering her head and Hiashi took his still bleeding hand and looked at the scroll on the table and said "Do not move." as he put the blood on the seal on her forehead. The seal glowed and Hiashi formed the seal to activate the pain and Alian waited scared for a moment for the pain to come but it never did and Hiashi asked "Did you feel any pain from the seal just then."

Alian said "No Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi smiled and said "Good, now listen carefully. I want you to keep what I just did a secret by hiding your seal while I do the same thing to the other branch members."

Alian asked "If I may ask Hiashi-sama, what is it you just did."

Hiashi said "I modified your seal so that the punishment part of the seal can no longer be used on you. I plan to do it to every member of the branch family." making Alian wide eyed.

Alian bowed and said "Thank you Hiashi-sama." with a small smile on her face.

Hiashi saw this and thought "_our clan has been subjected to that seal for far to long. It makes it where our smiles look like were brooding."_ and said "That is all, you may take the tea away."

Alian nods and quickly gathers the tea set and leaves.

Once she was gone Hiashi walked down the hall and came across 5 branch members cleaning the family room an he said "All of you please come with me. I have something that I need your service of." as he turned and went back to his office......"

As the rest of the week went on like this Naruto would practice with his team and then do a mission before he would walk through the village as he felt himself being followed and would cut down an ally before using a smoke bomb to hide his get away.

On Monday Naruto walked toward the Hokage tower without his team and he climbed the stairs to the Hokage office and he walked up to the secretary who was glaring at him and said "I would like to see the Hokage."

The lady said "I am sorry but he is in a meeting at the moment."

Naruto said "I will wait then." as he walked over and sat down in a chair in the waiting room.

A few minutes later the door opened up and Naruto saw Danzo walking out and Danzo saw him and turned and said "So Uzumaki. How do you know the Fire lord."

Naruto stretched and suddenly Kaze appeared next to Naruto and Naruto said "Ah, hello again Kaze, how are you." ignoring Danzo

Kaze said "I am fine. I just was checking on you."

Naruto said "Oh, I am doing just fine. Waiting to see the Hokage concerning clan business."

Kaze said "I see.......is he with you." motioning toward Danzo.

Naruto said "Why would I associate with common trash like him. He's beneath my station."

Kaze said "Your right, after all a lowly council member has no say on clan heads, especially one as......unclean as this one."

Danzo narrowed his eyes and said "And what does that mean."

Kaze said "My roots are deeper then yours in this village and country." with a smirk.

Danzo eye widen a moment and looked at Naruto and said "You should be more careful with who you associate with Uzumaki. It could be dangerous to your health."

Naruto said "235." as he looked at Danzo.

Danzo blinked and asked "What."

Naruto said "235. That's how many ways I could kill you at this moment in both of our positions. Your threats mean nothing to me Danzo. I would be more worried about the man beside me though. After all...if I can kill you that many times being only an apprentice, imagine what a master could do."

Kaze said "653 after I take out the 3 shadows he has following him everywhere. You still have a long way to go my young student." with a smirk on his face.

Naruto said "I only detected 2."

Danzo scowled and thought "_those 3 idiots. I should kill them for being detected by a Gennin and who exactly are you Kaze."_ and said "I do not take kindly to threats."

Kaze asked "What threats. What we have been talking about would be like stepping on toes and I don't step on toes.....I step on necks."

Danzo said "If you will excuse me." as he turned and walked away and Kaze asked "Hey, is the Hokage available now."

The secretary who heard and saw all of it said "Yes."

Kaze nods and disappears in a puff of smoke and Naruto got up and said "Thank you." as he walked into the Hokage office and closed the door.

The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork and said "Ah Naruto, what can I do for you."

Naruto said "I was wondering if you were going to the wedding."

The third said "Yes. I received the invite a couple of days ago. Why."

Naruto said "Well my family and I have to leave tomorrow since we have to goto the rehearsal since my daughter is the flower girl."

The third asked "Is your daughter that old."

Naruto shrugged and said "Old enough. You can blame my unique shape shift for her though because it allowed me to be with her mother when I should not have been able to be but what I wanted to say is I need Kurenai and Rin to come with you when you come to the wedding. I will be going on ahead with my other wife and my daughter."

The third said "Very well. I shall put you on the reserve list and until after the wedding."

Naruto said "Thanks Jiji. There is another thing. One of my contacts have reported something strange in the land of wave. Exactly what they meant I am not for sure as they had to pull out to keep from being discovered but if any missions come up to goto wave country....especially one concerning the bridge that is being built, I want it either with my team or solo. Preferably solo. I got someone who is going to be in that area I was wanting to recruit for my network."

The third said "Can you tell me who."

Naruto said "Not yet. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

The third glared a moment and asked "Is that all."

Naruto said "Yeah but you will probably hear the old war horse complaining the next few days about demon brats and annoying mysterious sannin level nins."

Before the third had a chance to say anything Naruto phased away.


	36. meet the clan

The next day as Naruto was getting ready along with Miko and Selen to leave Rin walked in and said "Hey Naru-kun, the Hokage wants to speak to you before you leave."

Naruto sealed the item in his hand and asked "What does he want Rin."

Rin said "I don't know. He told me to deliver a message to my husband to see him before you left so I sent a Kagebunshin. Have a safe trip." as she kissed him and hugged her mother and sister before going up in smoke.

Naruto looked at both Selen and Miko and said "Go ahead and finish up and I will be back shortly." as he changed into Kaze and phased away.

Kaze appeared in the Hokage office and the third said "Ah Kaze, just who I was wanting to see. I wanted to ask if you were planning to use your bloodline to get to where you were going or if you were traveling normal."

Kaze said "Why." as he looked at the third.

The third said "You can change to who you really are. The room is secure."

Kaze looked around and changed to Naruto and the third said "Yesterday afternoon I received an official request from the council that because of the safety risk to you as a clan head they would feel better if I were to send at least some form of protection with you. In fact I received several request from the other clans to be allowed to send a member of their clan to not only to try and strengthen the bonds between your clan and theirs but also to show that Konoha would like to welcome your clan here."

Naruto snorts and said "So in other words they want to send someone to spy on me and try to figure out what they can so that way they can suck up to me if I am really as much as I claim to be."

The third said "Yes though they do present a valid point Naruto. Now that the knowledge that your a clan head is out its only going to be a matter of time before other villages are going to get interested in you. When they find out that your not actually a Konoha clan they will try to persuade you to join them."

Naruto frowned and said "Give me an hour to discuss it with the rest of my family. I will return then since this decision will not only effect me but them."

The third nods and Naruto phased away.

When Naruto appeared in his home Selen took one glance at her dad and asked "Whats wrong dad."

Naruto looked at her and smiled a little and said "Wait until everyone else gets here." as he created 2 Kagebunshin who quickly left and Naruto closed his eyes a moment and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Rin was walking with her team holding Tora when Naruto came running up toward them and said "Sorry to interrupt Rin but somethings going on near your place. You might want to send a clone."

Rin frowned and said "Alright, thanks Naruto."

Naruto nods and ran off out of sight before going up in smoke.

After he was gone Shikamaru asked "What was that about."

Rin said "Naruto is a friend of mine and he has a green thumb but I don't so I asked him to take care of some plants from me from time to time." as she created a Kagebunshin and it shushin away.

Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

Across town Kaze was running along the roof tops when he saw team 8 cleaning trash at the park and he landed beside Kurenai who asked "What's up Kaze-kun."

Kaze said "I accidentally broke a window at your house and I need you to let me in so I can get it cleaned up and replaced. Just send a clone since your with your team if you want."

Kurenai said "Alright and I don't want any mess this time." as she created one and both shushin away.

Kiba asked "Who was that Kurenai."

Kurenai said "My neighbor. He has a habit of breaking windows from stray weapons."

Kiba said "he must suck then."

Kurenai said "No, just throwing 100 in less then a minute causes some near the end to miss. He hits 90 percent of the time."

Kiba was wide eyed and said "Whoa."

The real Naruto appeared on a road in the middle of no where and he looked around and saw Tsunade sitting and asked "What are you doing here."

Shizune came out of the woods and said "We were just going between towns Naruto-kun, what are you doing here."

Naruto said "Remember how I told you all Selen has been asked to be a flower girl at that wedding." and both nod as he continued "Well, the clans of Konoha are wanting to suck up to me since they found out I am somehow a clan head so they insist that I take a bodyguard with me and they wish to volunteer members of their clans."

Tsunade said "Which means they would discover about your family."

Naruto nods and Tsunade sighed and said "It was bound to happen Naruto. We can't hide them forever. We have been training everyone for this time so I don't see a problem however I will be going with you as her Great Grandmother."

Naruto asked "Are you sure."

Tsunade nods and Shizune asked "Does this mean we will be returning to Konoha."

Tsunade sighed and said "I suppose so. Think the Uchiha clan would be willing to return now as well."

Naruto sighed and said "Not possible yet. Remember hebi-teme will try to get the Sharingan and if he finds out there are some other Uchiha still alive he will go after them then the prick." as he crossed his arms.

Shizune asked "I wonder, if we go back to Konoha, you think Iruka might be willing to show me around town."

Naruto and Tsunade both looked at her and Tsunade asked "Does little Shizune have the hots for Iruka-kun."

Shizune blushed and looked away and Naruto laughed and said "Relax Shizune, we are just messing with you. So do you both want to go now."

Tsunade said "Might as well."

Naruto nods and grabs both before phasing away.

When they reappeared in the house Rin asked "So whats up."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "The council with the support of the clans want to give us some body guards for our trip to the capital. The clans wish to send one of their clan members with us....as body guards of coarse."

Selen blinked and asked "What the fuck are they thinking."

Miko screamed "SELEN."

Selen asked "What mom. I am the weakest person here and I am practically a Chunnin myself. Sissy, granny and daddy are all Kage level and Aunty and Godmother are both practically Sannin level and your a Jounin."

Naruto chuckled and said "While I do agree with you Selen, you still need to watch your language and also don't get to full of yourself. Anyone can get lucky, even against me so don't get cocky."

Selen sighed and said "Sorry daddy."

Rin said "I think we should do it. I am tired of all this cloak and dagger crap."

Kurenai said "I agree."

Naruto asked "So do you think I should reveal my true skills."

Rin blinked and asked "What the fuck. Even I am not sure your true extent of skills. You can take on everyone of us together and kick our ass."

Miko looked at the ceiling and said "Kami I give up. Where did I go wrong." as she made fake tears.

Kurenai said "Letting them play with Kaze-kun here probably. You do know how bad of an influence he is." in a joking voice.

Naruto mocked hurt grabbing his chest and said "And you as well Dulcinea." as he fell back onto the couch causing everyone to burst out laughing.

After they calmed down Naruto asked "So does everyone agree to reveal ourselves."

As everyone nods Naruto said "Alright then, I guess its time for the Shunpo clan to reveal itself then but if things turn bad I am backing us up." in a serious voice before he phased away.

When Naruto appeared in the Hokage office the third looked at him and Naruto said "Alright, the Shunpo clan will accept the offer of security but only if we have the right to refuse anyone we do not approve of."

The Sandaime said "Very well Naruto Shunpo. I will alert the proper people and they will meet you at the gates in 2 hours, agreed."

Naruto said "Agreed."

The third said "Now may I ask, why Shunpo."

Naruto said "Tsunade **S**enju, Sakumo **H**atake, Kushina **U**zumaki, Minato **N**amikaze, Iris **P**ory, and Jiraiya **O**il. Its shows where I came from."

The third nod and said "I will meet you at the gates in 2 hours as well. I will be sending both your wives with you."

Naruto nods and phases away.

Once he was gone the third began to alert the proper people.

2 hours later the front gates of Konoha looked more like a assembly of the council then it did of a escort team. The Sandaime Hokage stood with his grandson Konohamaru along with Udan and Moegi and their sensei Ebisu. Across from them was Kiba, Hana, and Tsume Inuzuka along with their 5 companions. Just south of them near the trees was Shino and Shibi Aburame. Near the gates was Hiashi Hyuuga along with Hinata. There was also Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza along with their children Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Walking toward the gates came Sasuke and Sakura along with Kakashi.

When they arrived Kakashi looked around and asked "Are all these people going with us Hokage-sama."

The third said "No. The only ones who will be going are Team 7, 8, 9 along with Ebisu team and Hana. I decided to send Ebisu team along now instead of when I came because Konohamaru is the ring carrier for the wedding. The others are present only to see their children off and to meet the Shunpo clan."

Everyone listening thought "_Shunpo."_

Sakura asked "Excuse me Hokage-sama but who is the Shunpo clan. Is that the name of Naruto clan."

A voice catching everyones attention said "Yes Sakura." as they looked and everyone blinked as Tsunade walked toward the group along with Shizune.

The Sandaime said "Ah Tsunade. I was not expecting you here so soon. I take it your going to be traveling with this group."

Tsunade said "Yes, I mean my great granddaughter is the flower girl."

That caught everyones attention and Kakashi said "So its all true huh. You and...."

Tsunade said "Yes Kakashi, your father and I had a child who was your half brother and Naruto father. Minato died to young." as she looked sad a moment.

Hiashi said "You mean that the Yondaime Hokage was your son and Naruto father."

Tsunade said "Yes he was."

Sakura thought "_no way."_ as she looked at Sasuke who seemed to be glaring at Tsunade.

Ino asked "Wait. If Naruto is the son of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze then why is his last name Uzumaki and what exactly is the Shunpo clan then. Did they adopt him or something."

Just then a pair of leaf shushin appeared and Rin and Kurenai appeared in their normal cloths except they both had a jacket with a beach scene with a lightning bolt hitting a spot in the middle and Hiashi said "So you both are members of the Shunpo clan I take it since you both are wearing their clan Insignia."

Shizune took this moment and said "Yes Hyuuga-sama. Both Rin and Kurenai here are 2 of the 3 wives of the Namikaze clan head."

Tsunade asked "Wheres the brat."

Rin said "Sorry, Miko accidentally let Jack free when they were packing and they should be here shortly.

Ino said "You still haven't answered my question and sensei, if your married to the clan head who is he and will we meet him."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome Ino. Haven't you figured it out yet. Naruto is their husband."

Ino blinked and Sakura thought "_that can't be true. Can it."_

Hinata was wide eyed and thought "_no, it can't be true."_ as she glared at her sensei.

Just then a shout of 'incoming' was heard as everyone looked up at the sky only to see a girl around 8 years old falling from the sky wearing a pair of black leather pants and a Chinese style shirt and her hair was in a ponytail behind her going to the middle of her back with a blue jacket with the same design that was on Rin and Kurenai. When she was about 15 feet of the ground she flipped and slammed her feet into the ground when suddenly a 50ft crater appeared around her with her in the middle.

Everyone was pale and the third said "I see shes has your strength Tsunade." in a deadpan expression.

Rin said "Selen, what have I told you about needless destruction of property."

Selen put her finger to her chin and said "Only do it to emo, jerks, perverts, stuck up bastards and those who are my enemy." as she stood up and began flashing through hand signs at speeds that raised several peoples eyebrows after they had recovered from seeing a little girl nuke the ground and she said as she slammed her hands on the ground "Restoration From an Earthquake." as the ground quickly rolled and reformed to make it appear as if there never was a crater.

Kiba asked "What the hell was that and who are you." only to be hit in the back of the head by Hana who said "Use your nose baka. She is Naruto daughter."

Kiba sniffed the air and said "Hey, your right but how is that possible."

Just then Naruto appeared out of thin air in the middle of the group next to Selen along with another woman with black hair and eyes that were violet just like Rin's and Selen wearing a modest dress similar to Shizune but it was blue instead of gray but what got everyones attention was Naruto.

He now stood 6ft tall with blond hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing a pair of black pants with several kunai and shuriken holsters built into them along with his colt 45 on his hip. He had on a blue shirt and a black vest with numerous scrolls in it along with a white coat cloak with blue flames across the bottom but on the back was also the same symbol as the other woman had on their jackets but he also had dragons breath on his opposite side away from his colt 45.

Ino and Sakura were gaping because even thought the fact Naruto was pretty well covered his cloths were also tight enough to show how well muscled he was.

Sakura finally got her voice back and asked in a stutter "Naruto, is that you."

Naruto looked at her and said "Yes."

Kiba asked "What the hell dobe, why the hell do you have a henge on." which earned snickers from the Shunpo clan.

Kakashi said "So you decided to drop your henge huh."

Naruto shrugged and said "If my family is going to be revealed I might as well show myself as well also. I wasn't planning on doing it until the Chunnin exams but I might as well now."

Sasuke who had been looking at Miko the entire time said "It doesn't matter what you look like, your still a dobe."

Naruto blinked and asked "Really, tell me Sasuke, how long have I been a Gennin."

Sasuke said "You really are a idiot if you can't remember you have been a Gennin for a month."

Naruto smirked and looked at the third who sighed and said "Naruto has been a Gennin of Konoha since before the Chunnin exam 2 years before the Uchiha Massacre." shocking everyone who did not know as they all looked at Naruto.

Ino asked "If hes been a Gennin that long then why is it that he was in the academy with us and why is he still a Gennin."

Naruto said "Simple. For the same reason I was an Uzumaki instead of Namikaze. To protect myself and my family from mine and my families enemies. Besides, deception is the greatest tool a ninja can have and everyone in this village has underestimated me because of my act."

Kiba said "So you been hiding your skills all this time."

Naruto said "Correct, descendant of Inuyasha." making all three Inuzuka members flinch.

Tsume asked "How do you know about that."

Naruto pointed toward the sword on Kiba back and said "That sword is called Tessaiga. It was created from the demon fang of Inu No Taishou who was as strong as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was also the father of the halfbreed Inuyasha who was the founder of your clan. It was created so Inuyasha could protect his mortal mother and Inuyasha. It can only be used by someone when deep in their heart they are willing to do anything to protect that which is precious to you. It is not a weapon of attack but defense, defense of your loved ones. I discovered it on one of my trips outside of the village and waited until I thought Kiba was ready to wield it. That is how I know about your family history." making everyone look at the sword on Kiba back.

Hana asked "Why did you give it to him."

Naruto said "I wanted to make sure the sword stayed with its family. There is always a chance you could marry outside of the clan and if you did you would want to take it with you which then means it could be lost to the world again. Besides the sword is....unique."

The third shot Naruto a glare and Naruto said "Well if no one cares I would like to get going." as he put on a pair of sunglasses and began to walk out the gate along with the rest of the Shunpo clan. The others quickly chased to catch up to them and Sasuke glared at Naruto back and thought "_I will figure out how you are strong and then I will take it from you."_


	37. Chapter 37

As Naruto lead his family and their 'guards' outside the gates a figure looking out an apartment window narrowed his eyes and said "So that is how it is going to be. I had not expected the Tsunade-himes presence but no matter. We know her weakness. She still is hemophilia so just show some blood and she will freeze up. Killing the heirs will also weaken the clans, and if the boy somehow survives then they will blame him for their children's deaths. For Sarutobi to hide him being a ninja so long is amazing but the time for surprises is over. When your men kill them I want that sword the mutt has because if that claim is true then it should be in my hands and not that of a mongrel.....that girl intrigues me though. To be able to use Tsunade strength like that at such a young age makes her a prime candidate for my Root. Take 10 squads with you and do not fail me. Attack them half way there and make sure nothing can be tracked back to me or I will kill you."

A figures standing against the wall said "Hai Danzo-sama." as the figure disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Danzo thought "_If only your father had not survived that ambush I would now be Hokage and not have to deal with your annoying presence and idle threats. It's time you learn what the real world is like....right before you die."_ as he turned and left the room he was in.

As the Gennin caught up with Naruto family Sakura finally asked "Naruto....what is going on. You told me that you were under a henge before but nothing I did ever dispelled it and now you show up claiming to be married to 3 woman and have a daughter who looks to be about 7 or 8 years old which is impossible because that would mean you had her when you were a little kid."

Naruto asked "When is my birthday Sakura." as he continued to walk.

Sakura blinked as everyone watched them and she said "Um....I don't know. Why."

Naruto said "That's just it. Your wondering whats going on and some of the others are wondering things like why did I hide my real looks, how I appeared out of no where back at the gates, how me and my wives are married, among other things. I am sure a few are thinking I have betray their trust by keeping these secrets and I am sure those like Ebisu back there is trying to figure out how the demon brat even has the Gaul to show his face in public and trying to figure out how to tell the council and the villagers about my family so they can.....finish what the Yondaime started. At least thats my guess from the KI he is trying to control while guarding Konohamaru from my taint. How's it going Ko."

Konohamaru said "It's great to see you again boss. Does this mean Selen can start coming to my place to play when we get back instead of at yours." making everyone except Naruto and his family, minus Kakashi look shock between the 2.

Ino said "Wait a minute. That... that...little kid, you trusted that kid enough to tell him the truth and you don't even tell your own friends."

Naruto started to chuckle and then turn out right laughing and wipe a fake tear away from his face and said "Ah...I needed that. Friends Ino. You say we are friends yet before this you all thought I was the dead last, the baka, the idiot who could not do anything right. None of you have ever once tried to know the real me. Like I asked Sakura, when is my birthday. Shouldn't friends know each others birthdays. I know each and every one of yours. I know where you live, who you hang out with, what your favorite foods are and have sent you each presents on your birthday but not one of you ever so much as blinked at me on mine. I was never worth your time so none of you can ever try and claim that I betrayed your trust because you never offered me any of yours when I offered you mine."

Each of the Gennin flinched and began to get in deep thought when Kiba asked "What did you mean when you called yourself a demon brat a few minutes ago Naruto. I mean I have heard people in the village call you that before so what is it."

Ebisu started to say something when Naruto said "The law doesn't stop me from talking about it Ebisu and Konohamaru already knows but I will just tell it again just like I told him and you can see if I am lying. If I am then you can call me on it and prove me wrong without having to worry about the law. Agreed."

Ebisu frowned and Hana said "Are you sure you wish to do that. I mean..."

Naruto shrugged and said "tell me Hana. Is the sword and the sheath the same thing."

Hana said "No." making everyone look between the 2.

Sakura asked "What are you both talking about."

Naruto said "I was born October 10. The same day Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The story goes that the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi but that is where it gets confusing. You see the truth that everyone in the village minus the Hokage and my family believe with the exception of those who were not born yet is that instead of killing the Kyuubi the Yondaime took a newborn orphan and actually sealed the Kyuubi inside of the baby since it is suppose to be impossible to kill a demon. That supposed orphan was me." making each of the Gennin wide eyed and step back a little.

Naruto chuckled and said "Oh thats rich. I see even Shikamaru hasn't caught on yet."

Shikamaru frowned and said "Alright. You have my interest. Are you saying that the story everyone believes is a lie."

Naruto said "It is the story the Sandaime told the village and the council. Of coarse the question that should be asked is did the Sandaime create a lie to conceal the truth."

Ebisu said "Preposterous. How dare you..." he was silenced by Tsunade hitting his neck and he froze looking at everyone trying to move.

Naruto chuckled and said "Now lets see, the story the Sandaime created said the seal was on my stomach and that I had whiskers on my face correct Kakashi."

Kakashi realizing what Naruto was doing smiled behind his mask and thought "_smart Naruto._" and said "Yes. That was the story."

Hana said "I remember that but you don't have whiskers now so....whats going on." making each of the Gennin confused.

Naruto took off his cloak dropping it on the ground and he took off his vest and then his shirt and each of the girls blushed a little before going wide eyed seeing all the scars on Naruto body and Naruto said "And as you can see I don't have a seal on my stomach either. Even when I mold chakra. All of you can check yourself if you don't believe me." as he molded his chakra.

When nothing appeared Naruto said "OK granny, release the idiot over there so he can talk since I am sure he is pretty confused now."

Tsunade sighed and released the pressure point she hit and Ebisu said "But how is that possible. Everyone in the village knows about the seal and how it appears. How can it not appear now. Kai." as he tried to release a Genjutsu with no effect.

Naruto smirked and said "Did you ever see the seal for yourself Ebisu or Hana or did you just believe the rumors and stories about it."

Sakura asked "Naruto, what are those scars."

Naruto flinched and said "Later Sakura. I want to prove my point about what really happened to the Kyuubi. When I am done then most of your questions will be answered. OK."

Sakura nodded and Naruto said "Now as far as I can remember since I was 4 years old I have never had a seal on my stomach or whiskers on my face. There are several possibilities as to why. One, Kyuubi destroyed the seal, took over my body but if that's true then why don't I kill everyone who treats me like shit so that pretty much eliminates that option. The second is that perhaps my father had originally planned to seal the Kyuubi as a last resort and taking me with him to fight the Kyuubi but then he thought of another way to do it but died before he could tell the Sandaime the truth about changing the plans and since he would have had the seal already drawn ahead of time the Sandaime just went with the story he believed at the time and then the seal since it never actually activated faded away like all dead seals."

Shikamaru said "That does seem possible."

Ebisu said "But what about the whisker marks. I saw them with my own eyes."

Naruto shrugged and said "Well, I figure that perhaps it could be that some demon chakra hit me while my dad was killing Kyuubi burning those marks into my skin and they healed which would explain a little bit about why I smell like a fox or some villager or ninja in one of the many attacks I received as a baby used a kunai or some kind of weapon and cut them into my face and then like I said my body healed over time the wound."

Everyone seemed to be in deep thought and Shikamaru asked "What was the seal suppose to do."

Kakashi said "The seal was suppose to trap the Kyuubi chakra into Naruto body and as Naruto grew he would absorb the Kyuubi chakra making it his own and when he absorbed it all or died the Kyuubi would die."

Ino asked "But what if the Kyuubi actually escaped from Naruto and that is why the seal and whiskers are gone."

Tsunade said "Not possible. If that was true Naruto would have died in the escape."

Shikamaru put his hands together and after a couple of moments said "There is another possibility and I think its the truth though that would raise an interesting question." making everyone look at him.

Naruto said "Tell us brains."

Shikamaru said "Tsunade is the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. History says the Shodaime had the ability to control plants but also to control demons with his bloodline. If Naruto is her grandson then it is possible that he has the Shodaime bloodline and his bloodline neutralized the Kyuubi."

Naruto smirked and said "nearly perfect except I don't have the Shodaime bloodline. What most don't know is that when 2 bloodlines are mixed they sometimes create a new bloodline. My father actually had a first generation bloodline though he did not know it but I have a 2nd generation bloodline much stronger then his. Granny Tsunade may not have an active bloodline but she does carry the genes for it and when her and Kakashi father who had the bloodline of white chakra had my father it created that bloodline that I have. When I was 4 after a deadly attack on me by both civilians and ninja of Konoha my bloodline completely activated killing the Kyuubi as well as releasing a secondary seal my father created with information from him and my mother that I would need explaining about the Kyuubi and why neither of them were there as well as some jutsu.

The first thing I did after I woke up in the hospital after being in a coma was creating a blood clone and I got the hell out of Konoha to try and figure out what the hell was going on. Now you ask me what all these scars are Sakura. Over half of them are from my life before the age of 4 in Konoha. My father asked that I be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi from destroying the village but nearly everyone saw me as the Kyuubi in human form. According to the Sandaimes record I had over 1500 attacks on me before the age of 4 including assassinations, poisoning, physical attacks, mental attacks as well as experimented on. The Sandaime created a law preventing anyone from mentioning about the Kyuubi being in me so that I could try and have a normal life but they chose to either ignore the law or have those who did not know stay away from me or refuse to sell me things like food and cloths as well as telling the children like all of you to stay away from me because I was a bad person, a monster, a demon and other things." making everyone sadden hearing it.

Naruto sighed and said "Now you all ask if I graduated from the academy so young then why was I still there. Simple. After I left I got stronger, saw the world, learn to use my bloodline, met my grandmother and my wives and I created a life for myself that the idiots I had to suffer to protect could not ruin. I created several fake identities, including the one I became a Gennin under. I then led a double and triple life both inside and outside of Konoha where Naruto Uzumaki, the child everyone hated became the dead last in the academy just barely scraping by with the ruined food, cheap ramen, and orange cloths the people would sell me at raised prices so that way the council would only ask for me to be killed once a week instead of every day. Had it not been for most of your families I would have been killed the day I was born. Those who hated me were happy the demon child was stupid and weak since the only thing they hate more then a demon child is a smart and powerful demon child. That was most of the reason I hid everything from you besides the fact none of you wanted to actually know me and the other things was so that perhaps I could actually have friendships with any of you who were willing to take a chance of knowing me. It took revealing that I was a member of a clan, and a powerful ninja before any of you gave a rats ass about who I was so why should I tell you about my family putting them in danger."

Each of the Gennin as well as Hana and Ebisu all looked down at this.

Sakura said "Look Naruto....I admit that your right but if what your saying is true then why did you not tell everyone Kyuubi is dead, I am sure that would have made your life better."

Naruto chuckled and said "Your naive Sakura. If the people of the village doubt the words of the Sandaime and ignore my fathers skills as the greatest seal master in over 200 years then why would they believe that the thing they hate the most is actually dead. The only way the Sandaime could have done anything if I told him is if he repelled his own law and answer me this, who would you have believed, your parents and relatives who are telling you the Sandaime is lying to protect the demon who has him under his spell or the Sandaime. Those who questioned why they were hating me would have instantly saw me as the Kyuubi and I would never have a chance to live a day in peace without hiding myself and my family."

Sakura bit her lip and Shikamaru said "He's right. Everything he's saying would be completely true. Kiba frowned and Hana asked "So why are you telling us all this. I mean you could have kept the Kyuubi a secret."

Naruto smirked and said "Simple. I am tired of living in the shadows. I don't want my family to be seen as beneath you or dirt. I want to be seen as an equal for who I am. The clans for the most part have earned my respect and some of my trust. I want to gain your respect. That is why I told you. I had originally planned to reveal my clan at the Chunnin exams by doing what I did earlier by mentioning about how I am the demon brat as they call me but then show I don't have the seal. Without the seal or the whiskers the people of Konoha will start rumors like they always do about the possible fate of Kyuubi. That will sow the seeds of doubt and from doubt then they will watch me and my family and the more good thing I do I will make them doubt me being the Kyuubi until finally only the most hateful and idiotic would be able to still hate me. Neither the Hokage or my family will tell them the truth since they don't deserve the truth. Having the fire lords backing as the first clan of the fire country will also throw a doubt on them. That is how we became a clan. Once the fire lord heard the truth about my life, saw what my bloodline could do as well as a few other things he was more then willing to make us a clan."

Ebisu as everyone was thinking said "That would most likely work since you have changed my opinion of you with your proof."

Naruto said "That reminds me. Would you like to have Konohamaru actually pay attention to your lessons instead of ignoring you."

Ebisu chuckled and said "I doubt even you could pull that off."

Naruto smirked and said "Your right, I can't but you can. You see the problem is he is just like me. Everyone sees him as the honorable grandson of the Sandaime instead of Konohamaru Sarutobi. Even you do that to him. That is why he wants to be Hokage is so people would see who he really is instead of what they think he is. If you start to treat him as a person instead of an honorable grandson he will pay attention to your lessons.....but there are no shortcuts in life Ebisu. You have to work, sacrifice, and endure to get anywhere and if you want true strength then you have to find what is precious to you and protect it with everything you got. That is what every Hokage has done because Konoha is precious to them and that is what every Shinobi who has fought and died has done. Stop blowing smoke up his ass and show him the truth. He will respect you for it."

Ebisu blinked and looked at Konohamaru and saw how Konohamaru appearance agreed with Naruto and he said "I think you might be right. Perhaps I have been wrong about 2 people."

Naruto smiled and Ino said "I can't believe that something so wise came out of your mouth Naruto."

Rin smirked and said "That is one of the reasons I fell in love with him."

Naruto said "Well does anyone have any more questions."

Sasuke asked "How strong are you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I am strong enough to protect what is precious to me."

Sasuke growled and Kakashi said "Yeah, I got one since your finally telling things. What exactly are those 3 huge scars. You never really did tell what they were."

Naruto frowned as he turned and grabbed his shirt, vest, and cloak and said "One is where I was betrayed by someone I thought of as a brother and the other 2 I was defending my wives from a pair of traitors to Konoha. That's all I will say."

Choji asked "So do you have any other secrets you want to share with us Naruto."

Naruto said "Everyone has secrets Choji. I have some even from my family and they from me. "

Kiba asked "So you been a Gennin all this time, you seen any actual action."

Naruto frowned and asked "Do you mean have I killed anyone. The answer is yes Kiba, I have killed before." shocking the Gennin.

Sakura stuttered "How old were you when you...."

Naruto sighed and said "4 Sakura. I had my first kill when I was 4."

Sasuke glared and said "Bullshit. Theres no way a 4 year old could kill anyone."

Selen said "He's telling the truth. After he left Konoha he tried to do the henge but accidentally created a new jutsu that he has been using to hide what he really looks like and he changed himself to look like an adult. A woman offered to help him out and he accepted and she comforted him when he needed it and a guy came into the store she owned and while Naruto was in the back doing some stuff the guy killed her and would have killed dad had he not used his bloodline to give him the advantage to use the guys own weapon against him killing the guy. Dad named me after that lady since she was the first person who ever cared for him as a person instead of a monster."

Sasuke glared at Selen and Naruto who seemed lost in thought was staring off into the distance when Kurenai hugged him breaking him from his thoughts and he smiled softly and said "Sasuke, you are your fathers son." as he began to walk down the road.

As everyone started to follow him Ino said "I have one last question. How do you have a daughter. Even if everything else you have said is true that one should not be possible."

Tsunade said "It's because of his accidental henge he created. I have classified it an SS-rank jutsu that he can not teach to anyone outside of the clan because it actually changes a person to what they henge into. It can change your age and gender which is how Selen was conceived. That is how he is her father."

As everyone came off of their shock Shikamaru asked "What exactly is your bloodline."

Naruto said "Thanks to the damn fox I got a second bloodline that allows me to heal extremely fast. Selen is the same way. As for my actual bloodline.....lets just say my that when my father used his which was weaker he killed nearly 1000 Iwa nins in a single battle." making everyone blink and try to figure out what it could be.

Naruto smirked and thought "_well, that went better then I thought it would."_


	38. past reveals and plot thickens

About an hour later Naruto the group was still traveling down the road mostly in silence due to the fact everyone was thinking on what they heard and Naruto frowned as he looked to the sky and said "Dulcinea, Selen, Miko, Rin, 4 points range, 3 minutes."

Each of the woman frowned and slowly reached into their weapon pouch and pulled a scroll out of their pouches and opened it before unsealing a kunai as they slowly moved in the group with Selen and Miko going to the front and Kurenai and Rin going to the back of the group.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as did everyone else and asked "Something you need to tell us Naruto."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pulled out a small bag with some herbs in it and he put the herbs in the paper before moving it to his mouth and licking the paper rolling it and he said "Yeah, don't touch the walls or you will get a nasty shock." as he raised his leg a little and summoned a match and strikes it against his pant leg that caused it to light and he lit the cig he rolled as he held the match in his hand watching as it burned down to his fingers and everyone began to get tense as he let go of the match at the last second and took the cig away blowing out the smoke and screamed "NOW."

Just then all 4 woman jumped back while throwing the kunai they had in hand at the ground where they had been. 4 walls of gold light appeared surrounding the group as several kunais and shurikens came flying out of the woods toward the group only to hit the light and turn to flames shocking everyone but the Shunpo clan.

After this happened Naruto disappeared from view and Sakura screamed "Whats going on."

Rin said "Were under attack. Don't touch the walls." as she walked back toward the middle of the group and Naruto reappeared in the same spot he was before and Kurenai walked over and yanked the cig out of his mouth and said "You know I hate those things." as she threw it on the ground and stomped on it while shaking her foot back and forward to crush it.

Naruto pouted and said "Give me a break. I only smoke on my birthday and when I know somebody is fixing to piss me off. It's not my birthday." as he looked around.

Hana said "You knew we were going to be attacked and you didn't say anything." as she looked around the woods trying to find the enemy.

Naruto said "Of coarse I knew we were going to be attacked before I ever agreed to let you all come with my family." as he looked at the sky.

Kakashi frowned and said "So you put everyone in danger by agreeing to bring them."

Naruto smirked and said "What better way to spring a trap then to know your walking into one." as he looked at the woods and said "Just in case you idiots listening are interested there is a 1 mile squared cube around us right now preventing you all from escaping just like the one your weapons hit a few minutes ago so your all screwed since we can leave but you can't. You see this is one of my favorite sealing traps. Anything caught between the 2 cubes like you are now loses the ability to use chakra so that means all you have now is Kenjutsu and Taijutsu to use and while were inside this shield your Kenjutsu can't touch us nor your Taijutsu As for us." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red flare and he shot it into the air.

Everyone looked at the flare go into the air and Konohamaru asked "hey boss, whats that funny looking cloud." as he pointed his finger toward the cloud that was moving toward them that was reshaping every second as more clouds appeared.

Naruto smirked and Selen said "That would be our ride. You didn't think we would actually put any of you in danger did you. We knew we would get ambushed so we had a plan."

Everyone watched as the cloud stopped above them when several rope ladders came down from the cloud shocking everyone and Naruto said "Oi Hana, Kiba, you mind if I get your companions on board. Thanks." as he appeared behind 2 of the dogs and they disappeared and Naruto appeared 2 seconds later and Hana growled where are my dogs."

Naruto pointed to the cloud and said "Their up there. Trust me, Kiba." as he held out his hand and Kiba looked at Akamaru who barked and Kiba said "Alright Naruto, I will trust you." as he handed Akamaru to Naruto and Naruto motioned toward the other dog who looked at Hana when barking came from above them and Hana and Kiba blinked and Hana nods her head and the other dog walked over to Naruto who touched it and they disappeared and Ino asked "How did he do that."

Selen said "Secret. Just climb the rope ladder to the top." as she grabbed Konohamaru and disappeared.

As they all looked at each other Kakashi saw Rin, Shizune, Kurenai, and Tsunade already climbing the ladder and he shrugged and said "might as well." as he began to climb it.

Each of the others looked at each other and began to climb it as well.

When they got to the top everyone was wide eyed as they saw Naruto sitting on a rail and looking down below and they saw several people walking around and a monkey ran over to Naruto and jumped up on the rail in front of Naruto and Naruto said "There is 40 of them down below. Capture them if you can and kill the ones you can't but bring the bodies back. Strip them before bringing them back to ensure they don't have any traps and place the prisoner tags on them. Throw them in the brig and set coarse for Dragon island."

The monkey squawked at Naruto and Naruto said "Yeah, each of the girls have a boyfriend so you can't have your way with them. If there are any woman in the prisoners it's your call but odds are they have some form of disease from being experimented on with who they work for." making each of the girls flinch.

The monkey turned and screeched loudly and all the men walking around the ship stopped and the monkey screeched out several times and they all said "Hai captain." as they grabbed ropes and threw them over the side of the rails before they began to climb down.

The monkey ran over to Kakashi who was watching all of this but had his book out and jumped up grabbing the book and Kakashi said "Hes a damn thief."

All of clan Shunpo said "Pirate." without even caring.

Kakashi began to chase the monkey and Naruto grabbed him and handed him another copy of the same book and said "just give it up Kakashi, you won't be able to get it back from Jack."

Kiba said "That's Jack, the one we been hearing about." pointing toward Jack who was sitting on a rail reading the book.

Naruto looked back and said "Yeah, thats Jack, the meanest sob you will ever meet in your life."

Hana asked in a quieter voice "Naruto.....what were you and Jack talking about when you said he could have his way with any woman they captured."

Naruto said "Oh that. You see Jack is a pirate. He rapes, pillages and plunders everything he can get."

Ino screamed "You let your summon rape woman."

Naruto snickered and burst out laughing making each of those who did not know pissed and Naruto grabbed his colt 45 and pointed it at jack and pulled the trigger blowing Jacks head off shocking everyone by not only the noise but what he just did.

Sakura screamed "Naruto. What did you do that...." as she was silenced by a screeching noise and everyone looked at Jack as his head reformed and he screeched at Naruto and flipped Naruto off before going back and reading the book.

Naruto said "Now that I have your attention you have to realize something. Jack is an immortal cursed monkey. He is well over 4000 years old and as much as you may like to think it I have no control over what he or his crew of undead pirates do. After all what does a prisoner have to say to his warden." making everyone blink.

Kakashi asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "Just what I said. I am a prisoner to Jack here. I met him before I met my wives while I was traveling the world. He attacked the ship I was on and gave everyone on board the ship before he sunk it a choice. Join his crew if you were men or walk the plank and woman either became sex slaves or walked the plank. I fought the little bastard for over a week and no matter what I did he would reform. I blew him up, cut him to pieces, fed him to the sharks, set him on fire, shot him out of a cannon and a few hundred other things before I had no choice but to admit there was no way to kill him."

Hana said "You don't look like much of a prisoner."

Naruto said "Well, after I had to surrender he gave me another option, ship jester. Eventually after he observed a few things I could do outside of combat we came to a mutual agreement. The island he was using to store all of his treasure was slowly sinking into the sea and when he learned I could seal all those treasures into a tiny lightweight scroll we agreed on a form of partnership. He would protect anyone who was friends with me and ask me first if any woman we came across was with anyone and if they were he would leave them along in return any enemy of mine we came across he gets to rob and do with them as he pleases though if it someone who threatens the safety of my family....I get to decide the method of execution but they still have to die." as he looked bored.

Sakura asked "Naruto, how exactly are we FLYING."

Naruto said "Oh that...I got bored and...."

Selen put her hand over her dads mouth and said "Rule one dealing with dad. Never let him get bored. Stuff happens when he gets bored. The Hokage monument getting painted. That was him. This ship flying, that was him...."

Naruto said "The motion activated street lamps at the Nara compound, the speakers at the Inuzuka compound that plays trumpets whenever someone without dog genes in them comes near the compound, the giant underground hive being fed with all the compost heaps from all the restaurants in Konoha at the Aburame compound, the personal wildflower field in the Yamanaka back yard, the painting of the Hyuuga council chambers hot pink, the 100 ft stockroom of spices built onto the Akamichi estates, the gymnastic obstacle coarse in the Sarutobi back yard and lets not forget one of my favorite ones. The day each of the ANBU of the village had their own little personal raincloud that floated 10 ft above them and rained on them all day long even when they went inside."

Kakashi dropped his new book and said "That was you.....how did you pull that off."

Naruto shrugged and said "Tested my stealth and infiltration skills by breaking into ANBU headquarters, sowed a seal tag to the inside of all the ANBU uniform that were in the lockers and the laundry room that would slowly absorb the ANBU chakra over a week to power till I activated them all causing the tag to activate and rain on them and destroy itself afterwards."

Hana asked "But how did you do all them and why."

Naruto said "Each was training for me. I also took into account each of your clans personalities and used it against you. For the Nara, darkness gives them more power then light does but they need to learn to work in light as well since most attacks will be during the day. For your clan Hana, your have heightened sense of smell and hearing. I could have just dropped stink bombs in your clan compound but that would have only pissed you off and not given you any way to train beside stop up your nose but then I thought that if I did something that would make you want to get better by having a seal activate before you heard what it was then you would work to increase your hearing so that way you would hear it before the alarms did. The Aburame adapt with each new type of bug they breed so I gave them a way to attract new bugs to their clan. The Yamanaka I did so that way they could have some new flowers that they don't already have to sell in their family shop. The same for the Akamichi clan but with new spices from different lands. The Sarutobi clan I gave them a training ground they could use their clan summons as well as train themselves at the same time and then lastly the Hyuuga......one clan already destroyed itself because some members of it got to prideful and they destroyed themselves. By humiliating the Hyuuga council showing someone could get inside their most secure location without being caught and insult them...I thought it would humble them some."

Everyone was stunned and Shikamaru asked "But how did you do it all without getting caught."

Naruto said "That is what makes it training. Look, here are our prisoners." as he pointed and saw the pirates who had went over the side coming up with people naked and tied up and on one shoulder and a bag full of things on their waste.

One of the people said "Let us go you demons."

A pirate said "Do you believe in ghost stories....because right now your in one."

Jack ran over and jumped on the man shoulder and slapped him upside the head with this paw making the other pirates laugh. Jack screeched several times and the pirates said "Hai captain." as they took the men and the 3 woman down below.

Hana asked "What are they going to do to those woman and who are they."

Naruto looked at Jack who screeched and Naruto said "I see. Jack said he doesn't think any of the woman look good and they all appear to be brain dead. He likes woman with fire in their stomachs so he is just going to lock those 3 up separate and let them die first and none of his men will touch them or he will kill them."

Ino asked "How can you talk so easily about killing those people Naruto. What are you."

Naruto sighed and said "Someone whose hands were stained with the blood Ino......take a good look at me and think of your parents and sensei's. Each of us have seen the evil the people in this world will do to others in the name of power, greed, love, hate...." as he looked at Sasuke and said "Pride and vengeance. You all may hate me but in the end all any ninja really is, is a paid trained killer. Today we maybe hired to kill a ruthless tyrant who would enslave a country. Tomorrow we maybe hired to kill an old farmer who refuses to sale his home that has been in his family for generations so a wealthy business man can come in and build a brothel. Day after that you may be hired to sleep with a drug runner to learn who his supplier is only to kill the supplier so the man who hired you can take over his operation. Most people believe ninja are nothing but tools who do the bidding of the person who pays them. Me. I personally do what I feel is right instead of what I am paid to do. I've done missions where I was hired by a man to kill a farmer and his family but after I learned the truth I turned around and killed him and around 50 of his men taking every ounce of property he had in the world and gave it to the farmer and also some other victims of the man who hired me so they could start a new life. Those men and woman who were just captured was ordered to kill each and everyone of us....well they may have took Sasuke and Hinata eyes and may have had their way with each of the Gennin here....after all not everyone in this world is straight." making the males flinch just like the girls.

Ino looked at Rin and asked "Is...is that true."

Rin said "I am afraid so Ino, I killed over half my own blood family. Had I not then they would have killed everyone in the village I was originally from. You don't have to be a ninja to do it either Ino."

Selen said "The first lesson my father taught me was in the end, no matter who you are or what you done, all your life is worth is the price of one of these." as she held up a kunai.

Ebisu sighed and said "As much as I hate to admit it, their right in everything they said. We all saw the weapons hit that shield thing. Those men and woman each tried to kill us without any warning or reason that I know of. What you are all seeing is the true side of being a ninja. I had hoped each of you would have been a while before you had to see this."

Naruto sighed and Sakura asked "Who are they working for Naruto. You seem to know everything that is going on so who is it that wants us dead or is it even us they are after."

Naruto said "That Sakura is something you will have to wait for." as he bit his thumb and flashed through hand seals and slammed his hand on the rail he was sitting on and Gamakichi appeared and the orange toad said "**Hey bro, what's up."**

Naruto said "Where is the pervert."

Gamakichi said "**I don't know bro. After that round you had with him in the Hokage office he hasn't contacted any of us. Why."**

Naruto said "I need you to track him down and tell him the snake strikes in the forest of lost souls soon but the one arm rodent is making a strike at the heart. Tell him the fox is taking the fingers and toes of the rodent one by one but the slug will be taking out the ape when the fox goes for the head of rodent. The frog will need to come aid the dog protect the chickens while the crows feast on the dead. You got all that."

Gamakichi said "**Yeah bro I got it but what does it mean**."

Naruto said "He will figure it out but tell him.....tell him his grandson needs him or he will be following the path of his father." in a quieter voice

Gamakichi narrowed his eyes and said "**Bro......don't go there**."

Naruto said "I'm not immortal Gamakichi. Sooner or later even my luck will run out."

Gamakichi said "**Just remember, you have friends**."

Naruto smiled and said "I know. Take care bro."

Gamakichi left in a puff of smoke and Sasuke said "What the hell was that."

Naruto said "A summoning. Why."

Sasuke said "I demand you teach me that."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and looked at Sasuke and asked "Son, let me tell you something. The day your think your pants are big enough to tell me what to do is the day I put you in the ground. If I had my way you would be right beside your father right now instead of here. I only put up with your shit out of respect for your mother and siblings but eventually even I have my limits. I know."

Sasuke asked "You know what."

Naruto said "I know why your sibling killed your clan. I knew they were going to die 2 years before it ever happened. I know why your called the last Uchiha and I know that your hands have the blood of your clan on them. You may not have been the one who killed them but your sure as hell responsible for it so before you ever think of demanding anything from me you better make sure your final arrangements have been made because I taught your sibling everything your sibling knows."

Sasuke eyes were wide and screamed as he pulled out a kunai "I will kill you." as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto started to act but Miko appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed his wrist and broke it before she twisted his arm behind his back as everyone of the Konoha Gennin got ready to defend Sasuke as did Hana, Kakashi, and Ebisu and Miko said loud enough for all to hear "You are so much like your father, willing to kill anyone who gets in your way of power, willing to kill his own child and willing to order his own son to kill his wife while he held her execution style. I remember your words that day, how you said 'You dare to try and take me from father. Know your place slut. You are nothing but a breeder. Father has instructed me to be a true Uchiha and women are nothing but breeders and whores.' as you spat in my face before you raised the kunai to kill me. I remember it all Sasu-chan and I remember the look on your face when your father congratulated you for killing the blood clone your sibling replaced me with. You are dead to me. I have a loving husband and children I could be proud of now and you are not one of them. You are nothing but a monster in flesh who I should have let die the day beside your monster of a father. The only reason you are alive know is because I was to sentimental to see you die because I thought you could be saved. I was a fool but no more. You ever try and touch any member of my family again or someone I care about, you won't have to worry about Naruto or even your siblings getting to you because I brought you into this world and I WILL take you out." as she shoved him away before kicking him in the back sending him flying into a water barrel.

Naruto sighed and said "You know you never had to tell him you were his mother."

Miko said "I know but I was to blind to see the little boy I gave birth to died the day he was born because his father turned him into a mini him."

Hana said "Wait....your Sasuke mother."

Miko sighed and said "I was at one time Mikoto Uchiha. I am now Miko Shunpo. Mikoto Uchiha died the day of the Uchiha massacre at the hands of her own son Sasuke. Had it not been for him then the Uchiha Massacre would never have happened."

Everyone was stunned as they looked between Miko and Sasuke and Sakura said "WAIT....you mean you actually have been having sex with Sasuke mom all these years." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "Well yeah, how do you think Selen was born."

Sasuke screamed "No....it can't be....it's all lies. Your dead. You can't be here. you died. I saw your blood. Itachi killed you."

Rin said "Foolish little brother. Can't even tell reality from a Genjutsu"

Ebisu got in front of Konohamaru and pulled a kunai and said "Wait a moment. You are all going to explain what is going on right now."

Naruto chuckled and said "Damn Ebisu. No need to get defensive. All you had to do was ask and since my wives have decided to tell the truth I guess I will also. You see that little shit stain over there that is being held down by some of the crew." causing everyone to look seeing 6 pirates binding Sasuke to the mast with a gag in his mouth.

Naruto said "Well he is but the end result of his fathers Fujaku evil. It all starts with Team 7 under Minato Namikaze as the Jounin instructor of Hatake Kakashi, Rin Inuzuka and Uchiha Obito. Obito was the son of the clan heir and Fujaku was just a member of the Uchiha council at the time.....I will be right back." as he disappeared. A few moment later he returned and had several scrolls in his hand and he looked at them and said "Ah, here it is. This is a copy of the official plan created between Fujaku and the man who sent all those ninja today to kill us, council member Danzo, leader of Root. Danzo wished to assassinate my father before he could become Yondaime Hokage since he was beat for the position of Sandaime by Sarutobi Fujaku caught wind of the plan and agreed to support Danzo for the position and cover his illegal activities with the help of the Uchiha clan if Danzo helped to assassinate the current clan heir Uchiha Obito. Danzo agreed and sold information to Iwa during the war that would have resulted in the deaths of nearly 1000 Konoha nins if the assassination had work but luckily Iwa didn't trust Danzo and only sent 1 team to do the mission.

When all was said and done my father survived with Kakashi losing his eye and Obito losing his life but not before giving his Sharingan eye to Kakashi. My father when he learned the truth after the war ordered Danzo to disband Root and retire since he was to politically powerful to assassinate without causing a civil war that would have lead to the destruction of Konoha and for about a year Danzo was able to secretly keep a small portion of political power and his root together so after the Kyuubi attack and my fathers death the Sandaimes 2 advisors after being blackmailed by Danzo gave him back his power as a council member and allowed him to restore his Root ANBU."

Ebisu asked "But what could Danzo have blackmailed the Honorable elders with to get them to agree with that...traitor."

Kurenai said "Koharu took in a bunch of orphans after the Kyuubi attack but what nobody known is each of the orphans she took in had vast trust funds created for them by their parents and she used them as slave labor. I was one such orphan and once the money in my account ran out she threw me to streets with the rags on my back. I was only 6 when she kicked me out."

Naruto said "And as for Homaru....well lets just say that in the last 10 years he has had 46 secretaries who all left town after working for him for a short amount of time never to be seen again. Each come from poor families and most of their family have high medical bills that they can't pay so they are dying."

Hana said "You don't mean."

Naruto said "Yeah, he hires young woman who have family who need major medical help and he promises to pay for their health care and once he tires of them or they become pregnant the girls family passes away due to 'complications' of whatever they were suffering from and the woman resign for personal reasons and are never seen again. Even after all this time I still don't know what happens to them."

Sakura whose eyes were narrowed asked "So the elders are cruel and this Danzo guy and Sasuke father were traitors. What does this have to do with anything."

Miko said "After Obito was killed his father came up with a way to decide who would be the next clan head. The clan head of the Uchiha clan is always male so he decided whichever wife of the 2 who he decided wold be best for the job would have a son first would be the new clan head. I was due after the other woman was so Fujaku forced me to have a C-section to deliver before she did."

Ino said "So you had a son right."

Rin asked "Do I look like a guy. No, when I was born after father saw I was a girl became pissed so after the doctor finished with mother he killed the doctor and put a Genjutsu seal on me making it appear as if I was a boy. No one, not even my own mother knew I was a girl. I did not realize I was different until I was 5 years old when I asked father why I was different and he told me the truth and threaten to kill me if I ever told anyone. By this time Sasuke was born and he said I was then expendable. It was sometime after this I met Naruto-kun when he returned to Konoha and he befriended me and I could be the real me around him until one day I made a mistake and dropped the special henge that Naruto created that can change gender in the woods outside of Naruto home and father had been following me. He attacked me stabbing me multiple times breaking several bones and left me for dead. Luckily Naruto-kun found me and healed me and he helped to give me a new life teaching me blood clones and I moved in with him while Itachi returned and father was surprised at first but luckily Naruto-kun created a blood clone also to look like I did back then and had lead a group of Uchiha police officer to the body and they brought it to father at the same time he was demanding how I was alive. Since he did not know what I really looked like and since Naruto-kun got a cloud headband somehow placing it on the body father figured that who he had killed was a cloud spy and he warned me not to tell anyone and make sure I never reveal my real self."

As everyone was listening Sasuke was beginning to grow angrier and angrier and thought "_how dare they. Those traitors. I will kill them."_

Ino asked "What happened after that."

Kurenai said "I met Naruto-kun shortly after that and he began to train us both and I became the rookie of my class year when I graduated and Rin was moved up to my class for being a prodigy and she was placed on my team since she placed herself in the middle of the class and the rookie of the year, the dead last of the year and the student who was the exact middle of the class when you combine book smarts and physical together are always together so Iruka was our third teammate. While we were doing this Naruto had already been doing some.....I guess you could call it black-ops stuff but it was more personal for him. I can't tell you what he did...."

Naruto chuckled and said "I guess there really is no way to tell them unless I tell them the entire truth." as he was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Sakura gasped and said "Kaze. It can't be."

Kaze chuckled and was covered in smoke again and said "You all probably heard your parents talk about a mysterious ninja recently called Nun Kaze. That is one of my created identities. I have created a spy network all over the elemental nations. During this time after I came into contact with Rin here I asked her to help me gather information on the Uchiha clan because their was several things I had been hearing about them that caught my attention. Rin relayed information until I realized the truth was Fujaku was growing hungry with power and he was planning to take over Konoha and the only thing that was holding him back was Danzo. Both were counter balancing each other where neither could make the actual move to assassinate the council and the Hokage without the other moving in and taking over while the one who killed the Sandaime was weak so I had Rin arrange several meetings with several members of the Uchiha clan starting with the man who should have been clan head. Once he discovered the truth about what Fujaku did and saw what was going on he helped me start to arrange accidents for Uchiha members who would die but in truth they were blood clones while the real members were being smuggled into my spy network around the world. You would not believe how many woman died of child birth complications, or prison riots, or house fires during that time in the Uchiha clan."

Shikamaru said "So your saying there are more Uchiha alive then the 4 on this ship."

Naruto said "There are NO Uchiha on this ship Shikamaru. Miko, Rin, Kurenai, and Selen are all Shunpo members whose bloodlines are......taken care of. As for Sasuke. When the Uchiha who are alive outside of Konoha right now heard about what Sasuke did they decide the only punishment that was fitting for a traitor like him was to believe he was alone living in his own pity but when they learned how Konoha kissed his ass they became pissed so when they return to Konoha Sasuke will be stripped of the Uchiha name, his bloodline will be sealed away forever and he will receive 1 suitcase of cloths and an apartment with a small amount of money in it with the first 3 months of utility paid for. The loyal Uchiha who were not involved in the mess that Fujaku was planning had little more then that when they had to start a new life so that they could live. If Sasuke can't handle that they are more then happy to execute him since it was his fault the Uchiha clan massacre happened and so many innocent people died that day."

Hana asked "Why don't you tell us exactly what happened."

Rin said "I had finally decided to save my mother and Sasuke because father was getting delusional with his power talking about how he was going to kill all the Hyuuga and put the cage bird seal on everyone in the village forcing them into slavery and things like that so once I showed mother the truth about all the lies father had been hiding from her she agreed to go into hiding as well so she got Sasuke and started to pack however father came home early from a council meeting and Sasuke ratted mother out and father attacked her and held her execution style and gave Sasuke a kunai. When he went to kill mother I attacked both of them with a blood clone and I grabbed mother replacing her with another blood clone and we had just made it outside when Sasuke killed the clone and father congratulated him. I took her to the Shunpo clan house and I went back to get their things. I discovered father was preparing the Uchiha to attack the village that day. I saw the man who should have been clan head arguing with father and I revealed myself and sided with him and it became a civil war. Father attacked me, I counter attacked and it went down from there. End the end everyone who was there died except me and I only barely survived. I then found Sasuke where he was hiding and I decided that he deserved a chance to redeem himself, for mothers sake at least so I used the Sharingan to implant the memory Itachi killed the entire clan since he never knew I was a woman and told him to hate me and to live the life of a coward. I had hope he would spite me and try to honor the memory of those who died and reclaim his honor but all he has ever done is worried about killing me and gaining power. Had Sasuke not sold mother out and killed her clone then the Uchiha massacre would not have happened for another year but by that time Danzo plan to kill father would have came to be and then when he was weakened Danzo could have been taken care of without causing a civil war."

Ebisu said "you do realize we will have to inform the Hokage about all this right."

Naruto snorts and said "There's nothing he can do about it since it was a Uchiha clan matter. Just like when the branch family would have finally snapped and kills the main branch of the Hyuuga clan for treating them as slaves all these years had I not interfered the Hokage and the council can not get involved in clan affairs. To do so would be against the village laws and when the rest of the Uchiha return soon they will support my clan ensuring that no one can hate us because had it not been for us they would all be dead and the village wants bloodlines so bad they would forget all about my clans little involvement in the matters just happy that so many Uchiha have returned. You know it, I know, they know it so theres little you can do....besides the Hokage is sitting over there playing cards since Tsunade going to be the Godaime Hokage when we return. That's been the deal for over 5 years now. We were going to wait until the Chunnin exams for her to take over but since our clan had to come out early she's going to take over early. Right now the old man should be throwing a party and cleaning out his desk."

Everyone was wide eyed and Kakashi said "You know, your the number one hyper active knucklehead surprise ninja. I'm just glad your on our side."

Naruto said "Yeah, well your going to hate me when we get back because I will be taking my apprentice with me out of the village for a little bit to start to replace the Uchiha clan in my spy network and your going to be stuck with Mr. Broody over there."

Ino frowned and asked "what apprentice."

Naruto looked at Sakura and asked "So, still interested in learning to be a spy master. Once the Chunnin exams are over I will be most likely become a Sannin to replace Orochimaru and Tsunade since she will be Hokage. I won't be able to run my network that much since I also will be spending more time with my family as well. Konoha needs it's spy networks since Jiraiya won't live forever and neither will I. Were the only 2 Konoha has and without them we would not know about the planned Invasion during the Chunnin exams in a few months." making everyone from Konoha freeze but the Shunpo clan.

Hana asked "What invasion."

Naruto said "I am only telling you all this because you need to secretly alert your parents so your clans can prepare. Your parents must not tell anyone including the council about the invasion. They need to train your clan members harder to prepare for them and if anyone ask just say you want to have a good showing for the Chunnin exams to help promote the village. Orochimaru has created his own hidden village and they are going to attack us during the finals of the Chunnin exams when our village security and forces will be weakest. There is talk about them trying to get an ally of ours to join them but I have not gotten much on it. This information can NOT become public knowledge because Orochimaru has several spies in Konoha. I know of several but I can't touch them without revealing we know about his plans which will then make him change his plans so we can't prepare for it costing us a lot of innocent lives and I am sure he has some that I don't know about. Each of the Gennin here are going to be on the front line of this invasion even if you don't want to be. That is why Rin and Kurenai have been giving you such cruel training making you all stronger then you ever could have been if you were given regular Gennin training. If one person slips this information by accident it could cost everyone in Konoha their lives. You all know I am more powerful then a Gennin now but that has to remain a secret. If what my network has heard team 7 will be facing Orochimaru himself since he wants the Sharingan. I have made it where he won't be able to tell if any of the Uchiha who are returning to the village has the Sharingan and they will all know about the invasion and won't reveal if they do even to the council so Orochimaru will have to go after Sasuke since he will be the only one he can be sure about."

Sakura frowned and said "How long have you known about this invasion."

Naruto said "For 8 months and Orochimaru is not the only enemy we have to worry about. There are some even more dangerous then him that are soon to make an appearance and if Konoha is not prepared and ready it will fall."

Ino asked "How are you going to keep Sasuke from attacking you and your family when he gets free."

Naruto said "Simple, after we deal with the prisoners below and we get close to the fire temple Rin will replace Sasuke memories for the trip making him believe that we just walked all the way here with you and Sakura asking him for dates which he ignored, Shikamaru watching clouds, Choji eating. Kiba flirting with Hinata while Akamaru plays with the triplets. Ebisu telling Konohamaru that he is the quickest shortcut to being Hokage, Hana keeping watch while Kakashi reads his book while Sasuke glared at me as I talked about the wedding with my family and Shino looking at bugs. As long as all of you remain quite about what really happens he won't know anything is different."

Sakura asked "How long did you plan that cover story since its so detailed."

Naruto said "It's a backup plan I created with my family over 2 years ago if Sasuke got to suspicious of my strength while I was on his team."

Shikamaru said "You knew 2 years ago Sasuke would be on your team."

Naruto said "Like I told you, the rookie of the year and the class idiot are always on the same team. Sasuke could not do anything but stay at the top since his pride would not let him go anywhere else and so all I had to do was use the villages hate against me though I made sure I was a couple of points ahead of you since I knew you would be with Ino and Choji no matter what."

Kiba frowned and said "Dude, its like were nothing but pieces in a game or something hearing you talk like that."

Naruto said "With the way people hate me Kiba, if I ever have a mission where someone dies odds are the village will try and use it to have me killed, even if it was not my fault so I have to plan ahead, predict every outcome I can and take risk that put myself in danger more then I should to protect those with me so I can come home to my wife and children when I have more. No matter what I do, I will always be put to a double standard then anyone else here. If I fail a mission, banishment or execution, if someone gets hurt or killed, banishment or execution, if I bump into someone on an accident they will try to have me banished or executed. Every week somebody makes a new claim of some supposed crime I did like I breathed in the direction of a womans children giving them a cold and they tried to get the Sandaime to agree to have me executed. I have no choice but to treat you all as kings on a chess board while I am nothing but a pawn and once word gets out who my family is they will have the same double standards which is why we became a clan of the fire nation instead of Konoha. They might someday banish us from Konoha but they can't banish us from the fire nation. That is why when we built our clan house we made it where all we have to do is activate a seal and the entire house would be sealed into a scroll and we can take it to one of several properties we have bought here in the fire nation and other places and set it up by unsealing the scroll."

Kiba frowned and looked at his sister and asked "Is things really like that sis."

Hana sighed and said "I am afraid so Kiba. I know a few times I replaced mom on the council when she was out on missions I seen it. If I remember right one guy claimed Naruto broke into his store and broke a antique vase that was priceless. Naruto was in the academy with you at the time he claimed the vase was broke and when the actual vase was brought in it was a $2 vase."

Kiba frowned and Ino said "I can't believe Konoha is like that."

Naruto snorts and said "You know henge right, when you get back to Konoha henge into me like I use to look in my orange outfit and try to buy a loaf of bread or go into a restaurant besides the ramen stand I eat at or try talking to someone on the street. See what happens."

Jack screeched drawing everyones attention and Naruto said "Ah, we are here."

Kakashi asked "Where are we."

Naruto said "Dragon island. Its a small island that is nothing but a volcano cone, see." as he tapped a seal on the deck and the fog around the ship disappeared and everyone looked over the side and saw they were over a volcano in the middle of the ocean.

Ebisu asked "What are you going to do with them Naruto."

Naruto said "They are going to walk the plank."

Jack screeched and several men said "Hai captain, extend the plank." as they extended a walking board that was 10 feet long and 3 feet wide on each side of the ship.

Naruto said "Woman first however I will give you a sporting chance to live if you tell me everything you know about Danzo and his operation. You will still have to walk the plank if you don't or if you do but if you talk then you can go on the plank on the left which will let you fall into the ocean where you have a chance to swim 10 days west of here to sea country however if you remain silent you will walk the plank on the right into the volcano."

A prisoner said "We will never talk since we don't know what your talking about."

Naruto smiled as he pulled out a scroll and read aloud

**Reji Goro**

**Rank Chunnin**

**Codename- Delta 46**

**Specialty **

**Lethal assassination through poisoning**

**Recruited in Root 4-22-xxxx**

**Closest living relative**

**Misa Goro, cousin**

**Assassinations completed**

**46**

**Current position in Konoha**

**Bank teller**

**Current objective**

**Direct funding out of Konoha treasury into Root Accounts **

Naruto looked up and said "Really, you don't know what I am talking about. Danzo so paranoid he keeps a record of every operation his men do as well as closes living relative so he can kill them should they ever turn traitor so where are we....ah yes, I remember now, I asked you 3 ladies if you were willing to tell me about Danzo and I give you a 50/50 chance to live and die or I give you a 100 chance to die. Your choice."

One woman said "You can't do this. Were Konoha ninja."

Naruto said "Wrong, the moment you joined Root you became traitors to Konoha. Danzo oath of allegiance makes you swear to serve him only, not the Hokage or the village but only Danzo. You should see now that if I had that info on him odds are I have info on each of you meaning I have Danzo security compromised so I am giving you a chance, redeem yourself and have a chance at a new life if you survive or die as traitors. Your choice."

Each of the woman frowned and Naruto said "The offer goes for each of you men and woman. Jack here is going to have his men select one of you at random and push you to the plank. You have no chakra and your bound so you can't fight back. If you give me info then I will have your hands freed and release the seal on you before you fall into the water below. This is the last time I am saying it so you all hear your options. Jack, their all yours."

Jack screeched and pointed at one woman and 2 pirates grabbed her arms and began to drag her toward the right plank and she tried to resist but she couldn't and they watched as the men threw her over the plank and she screamed as she fell into the lava below before she died consumed my it.

The 2 men then went to grab another woman and she screamed "Wait...I'm pregnant....please don't kill me, if not for me then for my child."

Naruto frowned and Tsunade walked over and her hand glowed green and she said "She's telling the truth."

Naruto said "Alright, I will spare you only for your child because I do not like to see innocent people suffer but in return you will tell me everything you know about Danzo and his operation and I will seal your chakra so you can never use jutsu again and put a seal on you that will allow me to find you and make sure you never betray Konoha as a work released prisoner. You will work for a contact I have who is a medic and she will help take care of your needs to make sure you and your child are healthy but you will not be allowed to leave her property for 5 years. If at the end of that 5 years you have been found trust worthy you will be free to go where ever you wish with your child. If not then you will have to remain there until you die so you must decide what is more important to you, your child or you loyalty to Danzo. If you don't tell me what I want then I will have you locked in a prison hospital secured where they can make sure the child will be born healthy but after its born you will be executed and the child will be given to a new family who will take it and raise it as their own. Your choice and don't think about lying about the info because I have my ways of knowing if its a lie."

The woman said "Alright. I will talk. Please."

Naruto nods and said "Jack, have whoever got her cloths to give her back them but make sure there are no weapons hidden in them and take her to your cabin. Tsunade, you want to deal with her or...."

Tsunade said "Yeah, I will run a check on the baby while using the copy scrolls."

Naruto nods and Tsunade grabbed the cloths a pirate had checked and took the girl toward the captains cabin.

Jack screeched and the last woman said "Wait, I will talk also."

Naruto looked at Rin who nods and grabbed the woman and lead her down below.

The pirates then started on the men and for 10 men none of them said anything but tried to get free as they died.

Rin came back up with the woman she had and said "OK, she's told me all she knew and it is pretty much all the info we already had except it seems Danzo is planning to bomb the wedding."

Naruto said "Really, is any of the men here suppose to do it."

Rin said "No....it's Akatasuki."

Naruto twisted off the rail so fast that everyone was sure somebody forced him to and he asked "She tell you which one."

Rin said "Deidara of Iwa. Apparently they are going to try and capture you while they are there. He sold you out."

Naruto said "Well that's interesting. Akatasuki always travels in pairs so I wonder who his partner is."

Rin said "She doesn't know."

Naruto said "Right, a deals a deal. Walk out on the plank and I will release your binding and remove the tag when I shove you off. Hit the water with your feet straight down and you won't break any bones and only feel a little pain from the sudden stop but you will live and be OK to swim toward the nearest island."

The woman bowed her head and walked onto the plank and she got her hands free and turned around facing away from Naruto and when he put his hand on her back where the seal was she tensed and as he shoved her off he removed the tag but at that exact moment she replaced herself with Naruto who blinked and smirked as she said "Sucker." before she turned only to see Naruto standing there and before she had a chance to say anything Naruto touched a seal on the rail and the plank disappeared from under her and she screamed "Damn you." as she fell into the water below."

Naruto snickered and said "Nice try. I give her 3.2 on the landing though."

Rin snickered and the pirates began to move all the men one by one into the lava until there was only 1 left and as the pirates started to grab him Naruto said "Hold it."

Each of the Konoha Gennin were at this point sickened by seeing those men being killed and looked at Naruto in shock when he stop the pirates.

The last Root member said "Its about time Naruto-sama." making everyone look between Naruto and the man.

Naruto said "OK bachan, its all clear."

Tsunade came out with the woman and she was dressed now and Naruto said "How are you doing Elyn."

The woman said "Good Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked at the man and asked "OK, whats the status Kilio."

The man said "Danzo watched your little stunt at the front gate and ordered me to gather 10 squads of Root members to come after you and your escort and to kill everyone but your daughter and capture her. If we could not kill you we were to kill as many of the heirs as we could so that way those clans would be after you for causing their children to die. Since I was Danzo top operative I knew who was his strongest and most loyal men and I selected each of them along with my wife here to come after you. I had hope you would receive my message."

Naruto said "yeah, I got it."

Sakura asked "What message. Whats going on here."

Naruto said "Kilio and Elyn were to of my spies inside of Root. Danzo forced them to join when they were children but they both fell in love and did not want to raise a family under Danzo so they attempted to leave one night while on a mission and their teammate went after them and would have killed them had I not been in the area in Kankuro City and took them out. They begged for help and I offered them a chance to be spies for me and I would pull them out as soon as I could. That was 4 months ago and I had planned to pull them in he next week or 2 since Elyn is starting to show but it appears they got a little giddy and took a chance. So can you tell me anything else."

Elyn said "Yes, Koharu and Danzo are planning to take over the village while he is away for the wedding."

Naruto frowned and said "Right, anything else."

Elyn said "No, that was all I know."

Kilio said "Same for me. Danzo been getting antsy lately looking over his shoulder looking for something."

Naruto said "We will drop you off in Tea country on our way back to the fire country. I want you to head to Bizbo city and look for the 3 city casino and hotel. Ask for Nitalia Gigi room. Its a safe house I have set up. There is a seal on the bottom of the left drawer if you pull it out it will release $300 a day for you to get some food and to relax. It won't release more then that and be sure to put the drawer back and don't mess with the seal on any of the other drawers because if you do they will explode and kill you. To make sure nobody has changed the drawers around on the bottom should be the letters L3. If its not then don't use the seals. The room may have been compromised so head for the business that I took you both to the day I saved your lives and ask for the young gun special. Someone will contact you then and arrange for another safe house until I can come get you. Do you both understand."

Both nod and Naruto said "Go get you some rest Elyn. Your feet look swollen and I know your back must hurt. It will be about an hour before we get there so take it easy....if not for you then for the kid."

Elyn smiled and said "Thank you Naruto-sama."

Naruto waved his hand and said "enough with the sama crap. Just call me Naruto or if I look like I did the day we met Kaze. Take care of her Kilio or I will kick your ass, you here me."

Kilio smiled and said "No problem but whose going to take care of me."

Naruto said "Elyn, if this bum ever gives you a hard time I will have Tsunade teach you the 1000 years of death, broom stick version."

Kakashi paled and Kilio said "Don't worry, She's in good hands, come on dear." as he lead her to the captains cabin.

After they were gone Ino asked "Are you bi-polar or something. I mean one moment your all strict and ruthless and the next your like some easy fun loving guy who doesn't have a care in the world."

Naruto said "I'm the Avator of the god of Chaos. My one true purpose in life is to cause as much of it as I can." with a smile on his face.

Selen sighed and said "Baka."

Naruto said "Oh the pain....hey granny, didn't you say Selen needed to work on her cross stitch of muscle tissue."

Tsunade said "Yeah why."

Naruto said "Oi Jack, can my daughter cut up one of your men for training."

Jack screeched and one of the pirates said "Ah damn, what kind of wound does she need."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "Ah, I got it." as he disappeared from where he was standing only to reappear on the other side of the man with his hand on his sword and he pushed his sword just a second and it clicked and the man fell into 29 pieces and the mans head said "OUCH....that hurt." in long drawn out ouch.

Hinata fainted and Hana asked "What the hell."

Naruto said "What, I told you that they were all cursed and immortal. OK Selen, put him back together." As he cut his hand and flashed through hand signs and the blood on his hands began to take shape and a second Naruto appeared and he did it again and again until there was now 4 Naruto there and one walked over and grabbed Miko hand and lead her over toward one side of a ship, another Naruto grabbed Rin's hand and lead her to another part of a ship while one grabbed Kurenai hand and lead her to the front of the ship while the last one put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 2 other Naruto appeared. They were all covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared all 20 of the Naruto who were standing there looked different and they had musical instruments.

They began to play and Naruto and each of his wives began to slowly dance as the music played and one of the Naruto started to sing Everything I do, I do it for you which shocked everyone but his family.

As they danced each of the girls looked at Naruto and then at the other guys their age and looked at each other and sighed.

As the music finally stopped playing One Naruto picked Miko up bridal style and held her as he sat down as he rubbed her back.

Another Naruto took Kurenai and sat down with Kurenai between his legs and he held his hand out and a book appeared and he began to whisper the words from the book into her ear.

The final Naruto looked at Rin and Rin looked at him and both jumped backwards and began flashing through one hand seals and suddenly water formed around Naruto and shot toward Rin as fire shot out of Rin's mouth toward Naruto canceling them out as the Naruto who was in the band started to play again but this time it was mortal kombat.

As the steam rose Naruto had already finished another set of hand seals and he slammed his hands together as a shock wave of wind formed heading toward Rin who had finished hers a half second behind him and she snapped her fingers causing an explosion to appear in front of the shock wave.

Each of the ninja by now were getting the fuck back and Kiba asked "What the hell are they doing."

Just then Naruto spat out a river of mud that turned into a dragon and shot balls of mud at Rin and Rin also created a mud river but formed a mud wall.

Kakashi said "Thats 3."

Rin flashed another set of seals and grabbed her wrist and Kakashi said "NO WAY." as Naruto held out his hand formed a Rasengan.

As the lightning around Rin hand started screeching like birds she did one hand signs and drew her hand back and thrust it forward and Naruto waved his hand with the Rasengan in it above his hand as chakra strings attacked to it and his hand going about 3 feet away from his hand and he slung it toward the approaching lance of lightning and they hit and Naruto said "10......9..."

Rin said "8.....7......6..."

By now both were saying together "5....4.....3.....2......1...." as Naruto and Rin both power down their attacks.

Naruto was sweating and Rin was panting and she said "You almost didn't have enough range that time."

Naruto said "I know. I wasn't for sure which version you were going for until you activated the second handset so I had to act quickly to do the Rasengan Dango."

Kakashi asked "HOW DO YOU KNOW CHIDORI."

Rin said "I copied it off my father when he tried to kill me with it. Why."

Kakashi said "I created that Jutsu."

Rin said "I know which is why I don't use your version of it but as a base which I built and created several new versions like you just saw."

Kiba asked "What were you both doing. It looked like you were both trying to kill each other."

Naruto said "No, Miko is the type of woman who just wants to be held and feel comfort of being close to someone. Kurenai is the type who like to relax with a good book, or gentle music or something that doesn't require a lot of energy but does require contact and Rin.....Rin is the type who likes to stay active and likes it when people stay active with her and since we couldn't do one of our full all out battles here we just went for jutsu trade. We create jutsu together a lot but we also go for some that are more...personal. Mine are the version of the Rasengan. For Rin.....its usually a version of a ninjutsu/Genjutsu hybrid but this time she went for long range assassination since we just heard we are going to be meeting a long range attacker at the wedding."

Shikamaru asked "If you and each of your wives fought Naruto, who would win."

Rin asked "All out or what."

Shikamaru said "All out."

Rin said "Ninjutsu Naruto would win, Genjutsu Kurenai would win, Taijutsu I would win, Kenjutsu Naruto would win, medical jutsu Miko would win. We each have our strengths and weakness. Naruto is physically stronger then me and has more chakra then anyone but I am the quicker of the 2 of us normally. Kurenai has the best chakra control of the 4 of us and the most flexibility in her body and can trap you in multiple Genjutsu before you even know it. Mom is an all around fighter, because she doesn't specialize in any area she can cover for any of us in an instant."

Kakashi said "So you Rin are a Nin-Taijutsu type, Kurenai is a Gen-Taijutsu type, Miko is balance type and Naruto is a Nin-Kenjutsu type."

Rin said "No, everyone of them is right except Naruto. He is hard to type class because he is a seal master just like his father and because of once having Kyuubi it makes him a chakra monster so Ninjutsu is a guarantee for him. Kenjutsu he is trained in only one style and you saw what he did earlier to that guy Selen is fixing. That is what his style is. Quick deadly strikes. If he uses his blade then something is about to die in multiple pieces and that was all speed."

Kakashi said "Yeah, I saw that since I trained with Gai so many times and you say your faster."

Rin said "I am faster but I don't have as much stamina as he does. Now as I was saying. Taijutsu....he doesn't have a set style. He has learned or created over 40 styles and he can pull any of them off at any second but he doesn't excel in one style over the other. He's like the Sharingan but for Taijutsu instead. Genjutsu.....thanks to the Kyuubi that will always be his one true weakness but to the dismay of Nai-chan. He can cast a few and he can nearly instantly dispel them now but he will never be called a Genjutsu master. Medical is basically the same as Genjutsu. He knows every bone, muscle and joint in the human body and knows nearly as many poisons as Tsunade does but he only can do a few healing jutsu however its not jutsu you have to worry about when facing Naruto."

Kakashi looked at Naruto who shrugged and asked "Well then what is what you should worry about."

Rin said "Naruto is a historic replicator I guess you could say. He has rediscovered ancient things the world has forgotten from before the demon wars and the discovery of chakra. Things no ninja would think about. Things that if he chose to he could kill everyone in Konoha in a heartbeat. How to make an explosive 100 times more powerful then an exploding tag, Long range weapons that move even faster then the speed of sound, cursed items that people have worshiped to, to keep out of the hands of evil. He can pull any of these items out of no where in an instant and you would be dead before you even knew it. That is what makes him so dangerous. He was not joking when he said he was the avatar of chaos. His own name mean chaos in some terms. No one knows how powerful or deadly Naruto is because no one is able to live long enough to find out. Not even Naruto himself."

Kiba said "You make Naruto here sound like a god."

Naruto snorts and said "Hardly. I have weaknesses just like anyone else. In fact if you knew what my bloodline weakness was you could shut everything about me down in an instant until I recovered from it. I am not the first person to ever have the full version of this bloodline. It is probably one of the actual oldest bloodlines in the world but people learned what those who had it weakness was and killed everyone who had it off. I am lucky that the 2 bloodlines that formed it still existed so I could have it."

Shikamaru asked "What exactly is your bloodline. Does it have something to do with how you disappear and reappear and how you have things appear out of thin air like that."

Naruto shrugged and said "Who knows Shika. That could be it or it could not be it. You will just have to figure it out yourself."

Jack screeched and the ship stop and Naruto said "That was quick." as he got up and walked toward the captain cabin and knocked.

A few moments later the door opened and Naruto walked in. He walked out a few minutes later and said "OK Jack, take us to fire temple but stop a mile or 2 out and reactivate the stealth fog."

Jack ran over and jumped on a seal on the deck and fog covered the ship.

Naruto walked by Sakura and asked "So you still interested in being my apprentice now that you know the truth."

Sakura said "Yeah though your going to have to trust me."

Naruto said "Of coarse, of coarse. We can talk later. If you want to train work on doing all of your hand signs over and over again and see if you can do all of them in under 2 seconds."

Sakura said "But that is impossible."

Naruto said "No just hard. Kakashi can do 30 in a second. I can around the same level and so is Rin. Kurenai is close as well. Most Jounin can do it and I don't expect you to do it today but the faster you get the more it will save your life." as he walked over to Selen who had the poor guy chest cut open and Naruto said "I don't think I cut him anywhere near the chest, what are you doing."

Selen looked up and said "Oh, hi daddy, Heart transplant, why."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry buddy." as he walked away ignoring the guy who screamed "I don't get paid for this shit."


	39. Chapter 39

As the ship continued on it's path Selen finished with her little patient and she sat down and began to watch her parents interact with the others on the ship and she looked at her half brother and thought "_this isn't going to work. Everyone is looking at daddy like a freak and mom looks like she is about to cry. I wish all the plans would have worked out right."_ as she closed her eyes and she began to imagine how things were before the letter and she thought "_I wish daddy would rewind time back to before graduation so that way he could do things better."_ as she opened her eyes and noticed the world around her rewinding quickly and she stood up noticing the world was changing around her and she thought "_what the hell."_

Naruto was standing on the ship talking to Jack when all of a sudden he felt a pull around him and he felt his entire body began to walk backwards and his eyes darted around and he saw everyone was moving backwards and he thought "_what the hell, why is time rewinding. I didn't do it and why am I rewinding with it."_ as time continued to rewind.

As things stopped he found himself in his bedroom and he looked around and saw it was 4:30 am and he got up out of bed and went toward the hall and he saw the doors to Kurenai and Rins rooms open and both came out looking at him and Rin asked "Why did you rewind time Naruto."

Naruto said "I didn't. I was rewinding like everyone else was."

Kurenai cut her eyes from Naruto down the hall and said "If it wasn't you then could..." as she walked down the hall to Selen room and knocked on the door.

Naruto frowned as he followed along with Rin and thought "_but I thought only I could rewind time. Can Selen do it as well."_ as he got there as Kurenai opened the door and she said "She's not here."

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and he found himself in the woods and saw Selen in the woods asleep and he thought "_where are we."_ as he walked over checking her and thought "_chakra exhaustion" _and picked her up and jumped up in a tree and he frowned and thought "_that is the mountain where the wedding is suppose to take place so that means since she stayed in place she was the one who rewound time but when did she rewind it to."_ as he phased back to the house in Selen room and saw all 3 of his wives standing there in the door and he said "She got chakra exhaustion."

Miko asked "But how did she rewind time. I thought only you could."

Naruto frowned and said "So did I......the only thing I can think of is that she has trace amounts of Kyuubi chakra in her system and maybe she was able to use it but how she did it I don't know. This is all shocking to me."

Miko looked at Selen and asked "But how......I thought all of Kyuubi chakra was gone from you after you died the........." as she trailed off looking at him.

Rin narrowed her eyes and said "It's still there isn't it. You still have the foxes chakra. Don't you."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt their stares on his back and he looked down and Kurenai asked "Why....."

Naruto sat down as he turned around and said "I never asked for any of this. The Kyuubi, becoming Chaos Avator, going back in time, my bloodline.....none of it. All I ever wanted was a family and I got it with all of you but......"

Rin asked "But...."

Naruto looked up looking each in the eye and said "I thought that with the lie we were telling everyone about that it would be so easy to just hide the fact I still have the foxes chakra in me so when we came out in the open you would all be protected a little more. I.....I was also afraid that....." as he looked away.

Kurenai said "That we would turn out like everyone else, that we would start seeing you for it instead you." as she glared at him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he was covered in smoke and the whisker marks appeared on his face.

Rin walked over and slapped him across the face and got on her knees and quickly hugged him and said "You stupid baka. How could you ever think we were like the rest of those idiots. WE LOVE YOU."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Because it hurts......it hurts so much to have people look at you and never see the real you and only see what they want to see.......I learned to ignore it from everyone else but I let you 3 in my heart and I couldn't take the chance you would be the same.......after I died and I thought I had lost you and Kurenai I just wanted to die. I felt I had nothing to live for and I even thought about just ending it all and then you both came back in my life and then Miko joined in and then Selen came along and I felt like I had everything I could ever dream to have and I was afraid.......I was afraid of losing it all and since I was already hiding what I looked like to be equal to you all it got to the point I could just hide the fact I had whiskers and had the seal on my stomach and the foxes chakra still in me. I was finally normal and human to someone and....and....." as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Selen looking at him.

Selen smiled and said "you talk to much dad."

Miko who had tears in her eyes seeing Naruto breaking down could not take the look on Naruto face and she started to giggle and burst out laughing drawing everyones attention.

Naruto glanced at Kurenai who had her arms around herself and he looked down and Kurenai said "I can understand what your saying Naruto but it hurts us also the fact that you could not trust us. Your family."

Naruto sighed and said "I know."

Kurenai asked "Is there anything else your hiding from us....ANYTHING." as she glared at him.

Naruto said "No. That is all."

Kurenai walked over and looked out the window and said "How can we be sure. You already lied to us once."

Rin started to say something and Naruto saw this and said "No....she's right. How can you trust me when I couldn't trust you." as he got up and started to walk out the door.

Rin asked after he left "Wasn't that a little hard cous."

Kurenai said "No.......trust is a two way street. He wants us to trust him but he can't trust us. That's not something I can just forgive." as she closed her eyes.

Naruto walked to his room and looked at the calendar that had X on the days so he knew what day it was if he ever rewinds time and thought "_it's the day before the Gennin exam so that means nobody knows anything about us......hmm.....maybe that will work."_ as he phased away.

Naruto appeared in the apartment the Sandaime rented for him and he looked around and quickly created 10 Kagebunshin and they started to clean up the room while he henged to look like a random brown hair, brown eye man and went to a thrift store and bought some second hand furniture and then bought the basics for food and after hiding in an ally phased back to the apartment which had now been cleaned up with the walls painted, the doors fixed, the windows replaced along with all having a new triple master lock placed on the door and he thought "_hmm.....looks just it did when I lived here." _as he had the clones begin to unseal the items he bought and place them where they looked like he lived there.

Just then there was a knock on the door causing him to blink and he walked to the door after henging to look like his weak little 5'4 orange wearing idiot self and saw the Sandaime standing in the door causing him to blink and think "_what's he doing here."_

The third looked at Naruto and then at the apartment and asked "Is everything alright Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah jiji, why do you ask and what are you doing here."

The third said "Well I was walking through the village earlier when I saw several bags of trash fly out the window into the trash chute below and I thought I would come see what was going on with all that trash since I thought you would be at the academy today."

Naruto said "Oh that. I felt sick earlier today because I drank some bad milk and I sort of threw up all over the place and had to clean it up and I thought since I had to clean that up why not clean my entire place up so that way when tomorrow I won't have to worry about it when I take my Gennin test. I will pass this time. I been training extra hard and I know I can do it this time."

The third eyed Naruto for several seconds and said "I see........so you missed going to the academy because you were under the weather and then had to clean it up...I guess that reasonable but I can't remember the last time you got sick."

Naruto said "I got sick plenty of times before but you never notice because you haven't ever came here before today. I am honestly surprised you even knew I lived here." and thought "_or not."_

The third said "It is my job to know where the people of my village lives.....I must say though I am sorry for not coming by before now because I have been extremely busy running the village."

Naruto said "Well maybe you should use Kagebunshin to help you do the paperwork so you can get out of the office some more."

The third smiled and said "Yes, I heard that before but sadly at my age it gives me a big headache though how do you know about that jutsu Naruto."

Naruto said "I found this scroll once a few years back that had that jutsu in it but I wasn't able to use them at the time but now I can which is why I am sure I will pass the Gennin exam this time."

The third looked at him for several moments and said "I see.....Well I must be going. The paperwork is not going to finish itself. Have a good day Naruto and I hope you feel better."

A female voice said "Oh he will sir. I got that stomach medicine you asked for Naruto." making both look out in the hall and see Kurenai standing there with a brown bag.

The third asked "What are you doing here Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Naruto and I go way back sir. He's very special to me and Rin sir and we keep an eye on him when we can."

Naruto eyed her and said "Yeah, we go back all the way to when her, Rin and Iruka-sensei were on the same Gennin team."

The third said "I see. It's good to see you again Kurenai and take care Naruto." as he shushined away.

Naruto stepped aside as Kurenai walked inside and he closed the door and as he turned he received a slap across the face and Kurenai pulled him into a hug and asked "What are you thinking Kazekun."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I betrayed you....I betrayed you all and I don't deserve you."

Kurenai said "You didn't betray us...I.....I thought about what you said and your right. You thought you lost us and then we returned but I can't imagine how hard it was for you during the time that we were apart. I know how hard it was for me and Rin but I forget how old you really are mentally Naruto and what you went through. I forgive you and the others already did. I am sorry it took me a few hours to realize it but please....no more secrets.....at least like this one. OK."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Alright though...." as he looked around the apartment.

Kurenai asked "What."

Naruto said "You know....I got a new bed that needs broke in and....."

Kurenai punched him in the arm and said "No no....your sleeping alone for now buddy. I can't believe I am going to lose my cherry 3 times to you."

Naruto said "Must be some kind of record."

Kurenai glared and Naruto said "Well anyways. I don't know what the old man was doing here today for since it never happened before and the Gennin test is tomorrow so I think I might lay low here today and tomorrow."

Kurenai said "No, just leave a blood clone and lets go back home....you owe all 3 of us a back rub and you and Selen need to figure out her bringing us back and ask her why."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "3 back rubs to 3 beautiful woman and spending time with my daughter......I can live with that kind of punishment." as he kissed her on the lips quickly creating a blood clone and phasing them to their real home and began to pamper his ladies.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day when Naruto got to the academy the third was there and Naruto blinked and thought "_what the hell is jiji doing here."_

The third smiled and nods toward Naruto and Naruto walked over and said "Hello jiji, what you doing here. Come to see me pass my test."

The third said "Something like that. I need to talk to you in my office. I already told Iruka that you would be late. A scroll arrived for you today from the fire temple."

Naruto bit his lip and thought "_I thought that scroll came later on. Maybe not.....damn, I can't remember."_ as he smiled and said "Sure jiji, whose the scroll from anyways."

The third said "I don't know. That is why I wanted to speak to you in my office. Come." as he began to walk through the village with Naruto.

When they got to the Hokage office Naruto frowned as he saw Kurenai, Rin, Jiraiya, and Kakashi in the room.

The Sandaime said "Come on in Naruto and don't mess with time again. It gives me a headache and could you please go get Tsunade, Shizune, Miko and Selen." making Kurenai and Rin's eyes widen.

Naruto frowned and asked "What's going on." in an unsure voice.

The third stuffed his pipe and lite it and said after he took a puff. Ebisu never went with you to the fire temple for the wedding. I had a blood clone of mine pretend to be and henged as Ebisu go with you and I saw Roots attack as well as the Jacks flying pirate ship. I also saw time rewind last night after we talked at your apartment. We have much to discuss and I would like for the Godaime to be here for these discussions along with the rest of the Shunpo clan."

Naruto frowned and looked at Rin and Kurenai who both frowned and he said "Very well." as he phased away.

Kurenai and Rin looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi and said "You both don't seem surprised."

Jiraiya looked out the window and Kakashi said "We were informed last night about Minato-sensei being my half brother and that Naruto knows about being related to Jiraiya and that both of you are married to him as well as what happened when you went on that trip to his son wedding. Hokage-sama said that time has rewound and it seems that Naruto is able to do it at will."

Just then Selen appeared with Miko who looked around and moments later Tsunade and Shizune appeared with Naruto.

Once they arrived the third said "It's good to see you again Tsunade."

Tsunade said in a flat tone "Sensei....Pervert."

Jiraiya ignored her and Naruto asked "How are you able to tell when times rewinding."

The third frowned and said "I am not sure. I woke up with a bunch of memories of things that never happened which is why I was walking around the village yesterday and had nearly convinced myself it was all a dream when I met you and Kurenai at your apartment. After I left I used my all seeing crystal ball catch the end of you both talking and then you creating a blood clone and leaving the apartment. That was when I realized it was all real. Then last night I was talking with Kakashi and Jiraiya and time rewound again."

Rin said "Must have been when you accidentally broke that picture of our wedding day and rewound time to fix it."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah."

The third said "I take it that all of you know time is rewinding then."

Tsunade said "No. The only ones who know about time rewinding is Naruto, Selen and for some reason Rin and Kurenai."

Miko said "Actually..." making everyone look at her.

Naruto asked 'What is it Miko-chan."

Miko said "I think I might know also now. With everything that happened yesterday finding out Selen could do it also I guess I never thought to mention that I remembered what happen on the ship and also when that picture broke."

The Sandaime said "I see......why did you rewind time though on the pirate ship Naruto."

Selen said "Um....that was actually my fault Hokage-sama. I never done it before and I was just wishing things could have went back to being secrets like they were before the letter arrived because I hated how everyone looked at dad and how upset mom was and next thing I know time was rewinding and I passed out."

Naruto said "Before that we thought only I could. We figure it had something to do with the effect of Kyuubi being in me at one time."

The third nods and said "What effects does rewinding time actually have besides the actual rewinding."

Tsunade said "Bodily damage to those who can realize time is rewinding does not rewind so if they were poisoned before they rewound time they would still be poisoned. It seems it forms a bubble around them and everything outside of the bubble rewinds and those besides the one actually rewinding time move also but those who rewind with them also are the same way. Some how you and Miko now have that bubble effect around you as both Kurenai and Rin have."

The third frowned and said "So then every time they rewind time I lose those moments of my life then."

Naruto frowned and said "It appears so. It's why I don't use it very often......usually."

Jiraiya asked "Sensei said your as good as Tsunade and I in our prime."

Naruto said "Truthfully....I don't know how good I am. I can fight my entire family and usually win with the exception of you and Kakashi since we never actually added you in our spars."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and then at Tsunade and asked "Did you tell him about me."

Tsunade said "No. He knew all of that before he ever met me after he left the village. I don't know how."

Naruto said "No she didn't. I over heard you both discuss it once when I had to rewind time. When I did rewind time I took my family to another town because of the danger that was present so Tsunade and you never had that conversation."

Jiraiya looked for any signs of lies from Tsunade and then looked at Naruto and said "What is it you want from me sensei. I am a busy man and have research to do. Naruto spy network is as good as mine so you don't need me. Especially with his special ability." as he looked at the Sandiame.

The third put out his pipe and said "Selen.....I saw how good you are medically but how good are you besides that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Why." before Selen could say anything.

The third said "I heard what you said about Orochimaru plans to attack us during the Chunnin exams and I agree that training the rookie Gennins is going to be required and if what you said about him having spies here are true then whatever training they receive will have to be secretive."

Naruto frowned and asked "What does this have to do with Selen. She's not a ninja or part of Konoha. You can't touch her." barely holding his anger in.

The third looked at Naruto and said "From what I saw Selen is at least Chunnin in medical and I suspect her other skills are also high from her entrance. Your also way to advance for a regular Gennin Naruto so I thought it over and I have a way to not only free you once and for all of the taint of the Kyuubi that the village has on you but also Akatasuki and any other enemies Naruto Uzumaki has. I have also a way to help mend the relationship with your stepson and the rest of his family without destroying his future or yours. Even if you wish to keep your decision of not being in his life anymore Miko."

Miko said "I do. I see now that Sasuke has become his fathers son. I do not want him or anyone to know about my past life or that of my daughters. I have everything I could ever ask or dream of now with my family. To me Sasuke is dead." as she bit her lip.

The third nods his head sadly. Naruto frowned and Tsunade said "I don't like where this is going."

Naruto glanced at Miko and said "I will agree to listen to your idea but I am not going to agree to anything unless I think it is wise and if it puts my family in danger I am rewinding time again and getting my family the hell out of here." as he bit his lip.

The third nods and said "I am afraid that you don't have a choice on this. I already sent a message to the fire lord and received his reply and he agrees with me." making Naruto eyes widen.

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "WHAT have you done." releasing a little KI.

The Sandaime said "Remember GENNIN. You are a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village and have been for nearly 10 years along with the rest of your family.....INCLUDING MIKO."

Naruto frowned as he look at each of the members of the Shunpo clan and he said "What is your plan." in a neutral voice.

The Sandaime said "I want to form an elite squad. One that shows the strength of Konoha for the up coming Chunnin exams. Trained by 3 elite Jounin's and the 3 Sannins."

Naruto said "I will not let Orochimaru near my family."

The Sandaime said "I was not talking about Orochimaru, Flash Sannin."

Naruto blinked and started to say something when Kurenai put her hand over his mouth and said "Perhaps you should explain everything Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime smiled and asked "Who outside of this office know that Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Shunpo are one in the same."

Naruto frowned and said "Besides the fire lord, the monk at the temple who married us is the only other person who knows that."

The Sandaime nods and said "Good. Then here is what we are going to do......." as he explained his plan.

When he was finished everyone in the room was wide eyed and Naruto said "What the hell are you really smoking in that pipe jiji."

The Sandaime smirked as he smoked his pipe and said "So do you all agree."

Naruto looked at each of his family member and saw each of them give their agreement and he closed his eyes and said "I will only agree under certain conditions."

The Sandaime asked "And those are."

Naruto looked at him and said "Danzo, Koharu, Homaru are all 3 to be eliminated. When the mission to Wave country from the bridge builder Tazuna arrives I get to do that mission. There are a pair of ninja that are going to try and kill Tazuna that I want to try and either join my spy network or join Konoha.....perhaps even join this project of yours."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "Who are they."

Naruto said "Sorry. I can't tell you that because if they don't join Konoha but join my spy network I can't let Konoha know who they are so that way they won't be compromised."

The third said "Very well. Is that all."

Naruto was quite a moment and asked "Do any of you have anything else you want to add."

Selen smiled and said "Yeah......" as she explained what she wanted.

The Sandaime saw each of the Shunpo clan members smirk and the Sandaime rubbed his eyes and said "Very well. Is that all."

Naruto saw the Sandaime rub his eyes and Naruto started to rub his hands and laugh evily and said "I have one last request. You want this done then we do it our way."

The Sandaime glared and said "That is the final request then. I will not agree to anything else."

Naruto said "Agreed."

The Sandaime sighed and asked "Why do I feel like I just doomed us all."

Selen said "Because you have no idea what kind of hell dad, sissy, and aunty are going to raise." with a smirk.

The Sandaime shook his head and said "I will have everyone here at 3pm today. Be ready by then." Everyone nods and the Shunpo clan phased or shushin away.

When they got to their clan house Naruto walked over and punched a wall and said "I am so going to kill him."

Tsunade smirked and said "Relax. You can't control everything forever Naruto. At least if his plan works then things will be safe for your family and you finally."

Naruto sighed and said "But I don't like it. It feels wrong but......for my family safety I will."

Miko asked "Why did you demand that Selen."

Selen said "I'm not stupid mom. He's never going to let me join the academy without advancing me like he did sissy and granny over there will be forced by the other clans to as well. If this is the way things are going to be then I am making sure that things are on my terms."

Naruto smirked and said "Leave it to my daughter to figure out things.....So who besides Konohamaru do you think he is going to stick with you. Asking for your own Gennin team with Konohamaru as one of you team members making the Sarutobi clan involved in this mess. Nice insurance policy."

Selen smirked and said "Why dad. I don't know what you mean."

Miko slapped her head and Shizune said "I think we created a monster." earning a laugh from everyone.

At 3pm the Sandaime was in his office when there was a knock on his door and he signed a piece of paper and said "Enter."

The door opened up and several people walked in and the Sandaime looked up and saw who it was and he said "Thank you all for coming but the last of our guest have yet to arrive. They should be here momentar....here they are." as there was a smoke bomb going off and when it cleared there stood the Shunpo clan and Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade walked over and opened the window and dragged Jiraiya in off the ledge. Just then Naruto walked in dragging Kakashi who was hog tied and he saw everyone looking at him and he asked "What."

In the room now was Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata Hyuuga. Tsume and Kiba Inuzuka, Shibi and Shino Aburame, Ino and Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara, Choji and Chouza Akamichi, Sakura Haruno, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shizune, Miko, Rin, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Selen, Naruto, Koharu, Homaru, Danzo and the Sandaime Hokage.

The third said "Good, now that everyone is here we can begin. Nun Kaze. The 3 that you mentioned are at your disposal when your ready." as he closed his eyes.

Naruto smirked and before anyone could say anything Danzo, Koharu and Homaru all 3 disappeared from view shocking everyone.

Hiashi asked "What happened." as everyone looked around.

Naruto said "A big drop and a sudden stop in a volcano."

The third shot Naruto a glare and he said "What. At least I didn't make them walk the plank this time. You did say they were at my disposal." making everyone look at him.

The third sighed and said "Lets not worry about those 3 anyways. At least they got more of an honorable death then they deserved"

Sakura said "Wait a moment. You mean that Naruto here killed them."

The third glared at her and Naruto said "Perhaps you should get started before you have a revolt in here jiji."

The Sandaime said "Yes..Perhaps you are right. I will be glad when you take over Tsunade so your grandson will be your headache and not mine." making everyone blink and look at Naruto and Tsunade.

Tenten said "Wait. You mean Naruto Uzumaki is Tsunade Senju grandson."

The Sandiame said "No.......Naruto Uzumaki does not actually exist. Naruto Shunpo of the Shunpo clan is Tsunade Senju grandson." making everyone except those who knew the truth completely confused.

Shibi said "Perhaps you should explain what is going on sir. I believe that will answer most questions."

Tsunade said "I will give everyone the condensed version. During the 2nd great war I had an....encounter with Sakumo Hatake and we wound up having a single son by that encounter. For not only his protection from my clans enemies as well as the fact I was needed on the battle field I had him hidden in the orphanage were everyone believed he was another random child of the war. His name was Minato and the orphanage gave him the last name Namikaze or as you all knew him as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." making nearly everyone wide eyed.

Jiraiya frowned and said "I guess this is where I come in at. I had a wife that was pregnant with a child but she was captured before she had our daughter and was forced to marry the leader of another country in order to escape execution. My wife died and our daughter who was named Kushina Uzumaki married Minato and they wound up having....."

The Sandaime interrupted him and said "Twin sons. One child was named Arashi and the other was named Naruto. The night the boys were born the Kyuubi attacked our village and on that night Minato was forced to seal the Kyuubi in Arashi who died shortly after that killing the Kyuubi but because of the fact several people saw the Infant child that was with Minato on the battle field and there was only one child in my office when the emergency council was called to let me take back control everyone believed that the child in the office was the child that held the Kyuubi and they saw the name on the blanket he was in was Naruto."

Hiashi asked "Wait.....are you saying...."

The Sandaime said "Yes. In order to save Naruto from being killed by the very village his father and twin brother died to save I had Jiraiya here place a genjutsu seal on Naruto to make it look like he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Until the villagers went to far when I was 4 causing my bloodline to awaken." as he was covered in smoke revealing what he really looked like."

The Sandaime said "Allow me to introduce you to Naruto Shunpo, the flash Sannin." making everyone wide eyed.

Shikaku frowned and asked "What do you mean Sannin."

The Sandaime said "For nearly the last 10 years he has been one of Konoha 2 top spy masters with his grandfather Jiraiya being the other one. In order to keep his skills and existence hidden from our enemies I had him create several false identities One was the legendary Chaos Nun Kaze who has never lost at gambling....EVER. The other was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune while he legally had his name changed by the fire lord himself since he is members of the Senju, Hatake, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Pory, and Oil families. Combined they are the Shunpo Clan, the first clan of the Fire country."

Shibi said "Why are you informing us all of this at this time sir. I mean with what you are saying then what purpose would you reveal it."

The Sandaime said "Naruto was placed in the academy as protection for each of the clan heirs since there was a threat to them from other villages. Not counting Sasuke, how many other Uchiha are there Naruto."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "When I checked on them about 2 months ago there was a little over 75 Uchiha still alive." shocking everyone.

Sasuke turned his head so fast Selen thought "_whiplash."_ and Sasuke said in a demanding voice "What do you mean 75 Uchiha are still alive."

The Sandaime said "I will explain Sasuke if you will remain silent." making Sasuke scowl and look at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime said "Naruto here uncovered a plot that was designed to cause your clan to destroy itself in a civil war. We contacted your father and your clan council and informed them but most of them ignored the threat and told us not to get involved in clan matters but a few did not and they agreed to aid us in insuring that should the results of the plot come to be then your clan would survive so for 2 years prior to the Uchiha Massacre we arranged for several 'accidental' deaths to happen to make it appear as if members of your clan died while they were secretly set up in Naruto spy network to protect them. Because of the danger to them by one of the people involved in the plot we have yet to let them return to Konoha." making several people frown.

Sasuke asked "What does that mean for me. Why was I not hidden and what about Itachi."

The Sandaime said "Itachi Uchiha died 7 months prior to the Uchiha massacre at the hands of your own father because he refused to follow the orders of your father. The person who was in the village after that was in fact another member of the Uchiha clan under a genjutsu seal similar to the one Naruto wore in his early life as protection for you and your mother. Turns out that member was actually working with the ones who were trying to destroy your clan."

Sasuke screamed "You lie. It can't be real. It...." as he was stopped by Rin who appeared in front of him and Sasuke found himself tied to a cross and he saw Rin appear in front of Sasuke and she said "Calm down and I will release you so the Sandaime may explain. OK."

Sasuke frowned and tried to break free and after several moments nods his head and he found himself back in the world and he saw Rin backing up slowly and Sasuke said "Fine, who are you since you have the Sharingan and what is the truth." making several people wide eyed.

Rin said "I am not an Uchiha and that was not the Sharingan. It was a genjutsu I used like I did the day you witnessed the Uchiha massacre. Since we discovered the one acting as Itachi was in fact involved and escaped that day we had to make it where if the impostor ever came into contact with you again that you would not trust him so I used that genjutsu to make you believe that Itachi caused the massacre and also to protect the rest of your clan."

The Sandaime said "You have to understand Sasuke that this entire time you have been acting as protection for them without your knowledge by making the rest of the world believe you are the last Uchiha with the exception of Itachi which is why now one of the men who was responsible for the massacre is coming out in the open and going to attack Konoha during the Chunnin exams to not only try and steal your bloodline but also destroy this village." making everyone wide eyed.

Shikaku said "I see. That is the reason you are telling us."

The Sandaime said "Partly. We only got this advance notice thanks in part to Jiraiya and Naruto spy networks. We only know a little about what is actually going to happen and we can't reveal this information to anyone. We have spies in our own village reporting to the person who is going to attack us and we only know a few."

Inoichi asked "Who is it sir."

Naruto said "Orochimaru." making everyone in the room flinch.

Hiashi asked "What is it you want from us sir."

The Sandiame said "We believe that Orochimaru is going to send in teams to the Chunnin exams to weaken us from the inside, scout out weakness and prepare traps for the actual attack. To stop this we are going to need several teams of our own to take out those teams as well to show that Konoha is the strongest of the hidden villages. To do this Naruto is going to be slipping the Uchiha clan back into Konoha between now and then and him and the rest of the Shunpo clan, with the help of Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, and Shizune will be training those teams to be ready to not only take out the teams Orochimaru sends in but also to try and track down some of our own who work for Orochimaru. Jiraiya has stated that he will continue his own spy network and try to do some counter intelligence to make our enemies underestimate us. That is where each of you come in. Naruto if you would."

Naruto nods and said "I know this is a lot to take in right now and none of you will be able to tell ANY of this but for the next 6 months each of the Gennin in this room will be trained at one of my clans secret training ground and before any of you start that shit about getting involved in clan business or teaching non Hyuuga skills to those present shove it. I got proof that your wife and brothers deaths were both set ups so your council could take control of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi. Your wife was given a poison created by Danzo root operation and you were suppose to have went to check on Hinata that night instead of taking a walk where the cloud ninja would have assassinated you in her room instead of having his arms loaded with her body." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Hiashi frowned and Naruto held out his hand and a scroll appeared and he tossed it to Hiashi and Naruto said "I also got the scroll of my fathers that tells how to change the cage bird seal that your clan council told you was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack." making all the Hyuuga eyes nearly pop out.

Hiashi bit his lip as he slowly opened the scroll and read it and unsealed the other items and he looked at Naruto and asked "How."

Naruto said "What, you think when I painted your council chambers hot pink I was only there to prank. I wanted to humble your clan so they wouldn't follow the council of the Uchiha into not listening about threats to them and also about information I had gotten from Danzo records when I broke into Root. I was also the one who placed the motion activated street lamps at the Nara compound so they would have to learn to use their bloodline in light, the speakers at the Inuzuka compound that plays trumpets whenever someone without dog genes in them comes near the compound so they would have to increase their senses, the giant underground hive being fed with all the compost heaps from all the restaurants in Konoha at the Aburame compound so they could attract more bugs to make them stronger, the personal wildflower field in the Yamanaka back yard so they could increase their sales so they could hire a full time employee so Ino and Inoichi could train more, the 100 ft stockroom of spices built onto the Akamichi estates for the same reason as the Yamanaka, and the gymnastic obstacle coarse in the Sarutobi back yard so that way when jiji over here decide to get a headache and use Kagebunshin he could train at his own compound."

Each of the Clan heads were stunned as well as the Gennins and the Sandaime cleared his throat and said "You can all try and figure out Naruto later but for now we need to continue this meeting. As I was saying I wish to send 5 teams of specially trained Gennins into the exams. Team 7 of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuuhi Shunpo, Team 9 of Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga under Gai, Team 10 of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi under Rin Shunpo and Team 11 of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Selen Shunpo under Shizune Nomi."

Hiashi said "Hanabi is not a ninja of this village."

Naruto said "Neither is Konohamaru nor my daughter Hiashi but all 3 are more advanced then any of the academy students which is why they are going to be entered in the exams as a group of prodigy while you use the info I gave you to.....do some spring cleaning if you catch my drift."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and said "I do not take orders from you."

Naruto said "Of coarse not but I also know that you are sick and tired of the way your clan is ran. Why else would you hold onto that letter for Neji from your brother telling about what really happened that day. You want to save your nephew and daughters from a life of servitude and now you have your chance. Grow a pair and use it." making several people bite their lips to keep from laughing.

The Sandaime said "Actually Hiashi, those 3 are actually going to be another reason. They will never actually face any danger. Naruto here created a kinjutsu that actually allows a person to change their age or gender. I plan for a switch to happen between the first and second stage of the Chunnin exams at which point Jiraiya, Tsunade and myself will all 3 replace them. If Orochimaru is going to try and contact Sasuke it is most likely during that stage of the exam since there is no one around to stop him. With the 3 of us and Naruto along with Sasuke and Sakura we will be able to eliminate him once and for all and either it will destroy his plans or weaken his army if they still attack since they won't have him to lead them but in order for the switch to happen then we need to get them trained so they appear stronger then their age should allow them to be."

Sakura raised her hand shaking a little and the Sandaime asked "Yes, what is it Sakura."

Sakura gulped as she saw everyone looking at her and she asked "Why me sir. I mean I'm not from any of the clans or have any special skills to allow me to be of much use."

Naruto said "Actually Sakura that's my fault. You see before this information came forward I had originally decided to make you my apprentice and teach you to take over my spy network since the truth of my family is coming out at the Chunnin exams and my being hidden under the radar is going to be out the window. You fit the perfect definition of a spy and with my help you can become the first female spy master of Konoha."

Tenten frowned at this and Naruto saw it while Sakura looked shock and she asked "Why me though."

Naruto said "Well the truth is there were 2 choices for the job Sakura, you and Tenten over there. Tenten reason to be a ninja is to prove woman can be just as good as men and to become known as Konoha weapon mistress and to become famous like her idol Tsunade. Your goal for first becoming a ninja was you wanted to be the first ninja in your family and make your parents proud. That is the reason I chose you over her is because in order for her to reach her goal she has to be seen as skilled and draw attention to herself. Your goals does not require you to draw attention to yourself which is what a spy master wants to do. Stay below the radar. Look at me. All of you considered me the dead last idiot even though I remained a point or 2 above Shikamaru and your parents were even fooled by my act while I have been working to aid this village and protect my family."

Tenten bit her lip and said "I guess your right. Thanks for considering me though Naruto and I appreciate it. I guess that was why you designed my Taijutsu style for me."

Naruto said "Well that and your a friends..I may have hidden my skills but were all ninja, deception is a way of life."

Sakura looked down and said "What if I don't want to be a spy master Naruto."

Naruto said "That's your choice Sakura. Apprenticeships are rare and officially your a ninja under Kakashi for now. You will still be trained like the others but I will need your decision within the next 2 months."

The Sandaime said "Hmm.....does anyone have any questions."

Tsume asked "Why does that girl smell like you Naruto......and why does she smell like that woman there and Rin along with Sasuke."

Miko said "Rin and Selen are both my daughters and Selen is the daughter of Naruto. Rin, Kurenai and myself are all 3 married to Naruto." making everyone wide eyed.

Ino asked "What the hell.....how is that possible.......and why would your daughter and you both chose Naruto as your husband."

Naruto sighed and Rin said "Naruto saved my life when I was attacked and left for dead in the woods by my own father . He then helped to train me to rescue my mother from my father and he gave her a new life away from his abuse and we both fell in love with him."

Kurenai said "As for me. I met him in my last year in the academy and he helped train me and we dated a little and he believed in me and my dreams when no else did and thanks to him I have reached my dream.....besides, how many people would rent a entire stadium and use Kagebunshin to put on a huge play and dedicate the play to you at the end. He did that on our first date. The second date he literally swept me off my feet." as she got a dreamy look on her face.

Everyone looked between her and Naruto and the third shook his head and asked "Any other questions about what I want done."

Inoichi asked "How long is this little.....training mission going to last."

Naruto said "They will be leaving this office with me and my family and won't be back until the Chunnin exams. We have to keep this as secret as possible and they can't brag about the skills they are going to learn or all this security will be for nothing. You also can not tell any of your clans about what is going on. If they question you where your children are tell them...........tell them the Fire lords historical documenter as a wedding present for his daughter and future son in law Asuma Sarutobi is cataloging the history of the people of the fire country and that each of the heirs are answering the questions that are being asked and that anyone else that would be question would be an insult do the the political ramifications of such a task. As for Hanabi.......Hanabi along with Neji team as her security is meeting Princess Koyuki Kazahana, the rightful ruler of Snow country and is in secret trade talks with what the Hyuuga clan will get for supporting her when she takes back over control of her country later this year." making everyone blink and blink again.

Kakashi said "Wait....you know where Koyuki is."

Naruto said "Yeah, I know where she is and the story about Hanabi is true enough that only Yukie-hime would be able to tell it's a lie and with what she's owes me she will cover for it if anyone finds out but that's not important. Say your goodbyes as we got things to do."

Jiraiya snorts and said "Seems the gaki takes after you hime."

Tsunade said "And damn proud of it to pervert."

Selen said "That reminds me." as she walked over and opened the window. She then turned and grab Jiraiya by his belt and picked him up with one arm shocking him and everyone in the room and she screamed "PERVERTED ASSHOLE." as she slammed her fist into his gut and he went flying out the window.

Everyone was pale as they saw this and Miko asked "Why did you do that dear."

Selen said "because he would rather spend time with a hooker then his own great granddaughter." with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome."


	41. Chapter 41

A smoke bomb went off and when it cleared all the new Gennins and the Shunpo clan were seen standing in a big underground cavern.

Naruto stepped forward and said "Welcome to the Shunpo clan training ground.....also known as the tomb raider." with a smirk on his face.

Everyone looked around and Selen paled as she saw the place and said "YOU. You never said we were coming back here." pointing toward her dad.

Naruto said "You wanted in the big leagues, you got in the big leagues little girl." as he walked out onto what appeared to be a large field.

Tsunade looked around and thought "_you been busy brat. I don't remember being here before."_ as she looked around.

Shikamaru asked "Where are we exactly."

Naruto looked over at him and said "Underneath Konoha." making each of the Gennin wide eyed as they began to look around at the huge cavern.

Rin said "Don't worry about that. We got training to do and you all have to get ready."

Kiba asked "What do you mean get ready. I am ready."

Naruto said "I need each of you to sign one of these." as he held up a stack of papers."

Shino asked "What are they Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "Cut the Sama crap Shino. Right now I am only officially rank a Gennin like each of you even though my unofficial rank is Sannin. As for these......their release forms saying to agree to under go the training that we our offering and you can't blame us for any of the pain or damage you can and most likely will receive during this training. Anyone who does not sign this will be taken to a small island that has no other human beings alive on it and you will have to live there on your own until the Chunnin exams for security reasons. Your choice."

Sakura asked "What happens if we can't take the training and decide to quit after we sign those forms."

Naruto said "Oh that's easy. All you have to do is pass a simple test and if you do then you have earned the right to relax and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the time here and you will get one day a month to go either shopping, eating, or anything like that you could want for free."

Choji asked "What is the test. I could go for that."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb and wiped the blood across a seal and Jack popped out and he said "All you have to do is kill jack here." as Jack got up on Naruto shoulder and surprising everyone he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise and began to read it.

Sasuke snorts and said "That's it. All we have to do is beat a stupid monkey."

Jack look up and screeched several times and Gai said "Damn you Kakashi and your cool hip attitude. It has even influenced the youthful jack."

Kakashi sweat dropped and Selen said "What do you expect, monkey see monkey do. Right Uncle Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Hmm, you say something."

Selen appeared behind him crouched and said "Konoha secret Taijutsu, 1000 years of death." as Kakashi went flying and landed on the ground.

Tsunade sighed and said "ENOUGH. WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO AND NOT A LOT OF TIME. SIGN THE FORMS SO WE CAN BEGIN."

Each of the Gennin took the form and Tsunade saw Gai and Kakashi standing there and she said "You both also Kakashi and Gai. This training is for everyone, not just the Gennins"

Kakashi sighed and said "Yes Tsunade-sama."

After everyone signed the papers Naruto held them up and they instantly disappeared and he said "Good, follow me and Kiba, Akamaru will stay out here for this, He has to chase Jack and fight him. Understand." and Kiba nods setting Akamaru on the ground as Naruto walked to the cavern wall and pushed a brick and a door opened up and he said "OK, single file one at a time you will be taken into a room where you will begin to receive your supplies for the training. Follow me." as he walked into the door. Each of them got in line and they walked into one room and a door opened and Kiba walked in first and found a bald man standing there with a chair in front of him and he said "Sit down."

Kiba sat down in the chair and saw the door close leaving only him and the man and Kiba heard the sound of electric hair cutters coming on and he tried to get up and said "What the hells going on here and why can't I get up."

The man behind him said "Relax, it's just a haircut. Everyone will be getting them. As for not getting up. Seals."

Kiba said "But I like my hair the way it is." as he felt the hair being cut.

The man said "Sorry, house rules and you signed the contract, remember." as he continued.

When the man was done he spun around and screamed as he saw his hair was now 1/10 of an inch tall. The man said "Exit out the door on your left." as he cleaned up the hair.

Kiba whimpered and left the room.

In the first room the Gennin who were waiting for the door open heard Kiba scream and Sakura asked "What's going on." in a scared voice."

Rin said "Just a hair cut Sakura. Everyone will be getting them in the next room so your hair doesn't get in the way of your training. Kiba must not like hair clippers."

Everyone began to relax but Ino and Sakura and Ino said "But I like my hair the way it is."

Kurenai said "Then go kill jack. This is part of your training so either you get it done or you kill jack. That is the only way out because you signed the forms."

Ino frowned and remained silent.

Shikamaru went next and said "Troublesome." after he saw his hair.

The rest continued to get their hair cuts with either little to no remarks or screams and tears from Ino, Sakura, and Tenten as everyone hair was now 1/10 of an inch.

As they all got out of the tunnel and outside where they first arrived they each saw everyone was now in a pair of black, steel toed combat boots, camo pants and shirt with a Chunnin vest and a backpack completely loaded.

Naruto appeared in front and and was just like everyone else including his wives, daughter, Tsunade and Shizune. He said "Good, now this is your official uniform. We will be wearing this at all times during training. You are to carry your pack with you at all times as well because your survivals demands that you will need what is inside of it. This training coarse is not to be taken lightly as it can and will kill you if you do not act as ninja. When you pass this obstacle coarse you will meet the required physical skills needed for a Jounin The rules for this coarse are simple. Everyone will be for themselves. There is no team training on this coarse. That will come later. This coarse will force you to get stronger, faster, quicker reflexes, increased stamina, heightened senses where you will be able to feel a kunai flying through the air at you and make you strong enough to snap a mans neck with one hand. As you can see there is a wall going toward the center of this place. This wall divides the obstacle coarse into several individual coarse just to reach the temple. Once you reach the temple in the center you will then face an army that you will be forced to fight and kill, retrieve a scroll and escape with the scroll back outside of the coarse."

Rin said "Now this may sound simple but it's not. The first task you must do is run around this outside wall dodging the wooden targets that will randomly appear and they do move in a circle so the bars that are sticking out of them will hit you if you are not careful. This is not a game. They will force you to increase your reflexes and reaction time while monitoring your surroundings. Once you make it around the 5 mile coarse once you will enter the hut at the end of the coarse and there is a question that is on the wall inside the hut. You will have 10 answers and you must wipe a small amount of your blood on the correct answer. If you are in correct you will be instantly transported back to the start of the coarse and have to do it all over again and the answer changes every hour and even we don't know what the correct answer is at any time unless we monitor our surroundings. If you give the correct answer then a key will pop out and you will have to run around the coarse again trying the key at each of the gates until you find the right one to unlock and you will enter the next training section. You will not be able to use chakra also anywhere on these coarse. Your backpacks have a seal drawn in them that if you use chakra they will transport you back to the very beginning again. If you complete the first coarse you will be given the chakra control exercise leaf balancing you must do correctly where you will have to make a leaf float 3 inches above your hand and over a sensor seal. If it reaches the exact height and stays there for 10 seconds then you will be allowed to do the next exercise I know about your condition of not being able to use chakra Lee so you will punch and kick a training log 100 times with each arm and leg and then you may pass to the next coarse."

Miko said "The second coarse is a rope climb. You will have to climb up a rope and then climb across it all the way to the end while keeping an eye out for patrols. If a patrol is below you then your stealth skills need to help you escape. If you are detected you will be sent back to the very beginning. Like the first exercise you will not be able to use chakra or you will be sent to the very beginning When you get to the end you will be asked a question that you have to answer correctly. Get it wrong and be transported to the beginning of the rope climb again. Get it right and you will receive a scroll with the instruction for the chakra control exercise tree walking. There is 20 trees at the end of the coarse you will have to climb up the first and cross a rope and down the second and cross a rope and up a third and do it like this until you get to the last tree without stopping where a last rope swing will take you to the third test. Lee you will have to use a pair of kunais and use them as climbing hooks that you will have to use until you get to the last tree."

Kurenai said "The third coarse is a river you will have to swim up river without making as little noise as you can while monitoring your surroundings. There is danger in the area and if you make to much noise or are detected by the danger then you will be sent back to the very beginning of the coarse and have to run around it again. At the end of the river if you can get your stealth skills up to where you reach that far then you will again be asked a question. The answers change every hour so if you enter the wrong answer with your blood it will take you back to the beginning of the river again. If you get it right a password will pop out and you have an hour to swim around the river again to where the answer for the question came from. Give the password and a door will be opened. Wrong password for the time limit and you will be sent to the very beginning of the obstacle coarse. Once you pass this test you will be given the chakra training exercise Water walking where you will have to walk the entire length of the river in the next section while avoiding senbon needles that are being launched randomly at you. Lee, you will have to swim the coarse but I have placed a seal on you pack where you will have 50 extra pounds you will have to carry for this part."

Selen said "The forth coarse is not to bad. There is a patrol of pirates who will try to stop you from advancing. They will fight you at hand to hand combat. You must kill them all to advance."

Ino said "But why are we killing them."

Naruto slapped his head and said "Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that. JACK."

Jack came running over and Naruto summoned his pistol and blew Jack away scaring the hell out of all those who never seen it before.

As they got over their shock Jack reformed and Naruto said "Jack here and his pirate crew are all cursed where they will never die. You kill them and they will simply patch themselves back together and come back for more. I won't tell you anything else about him but don't feel bad about killing the pirates and they been told that if you hit any of the 8 kill spots on the body with a weapon to act dead until you pass at this point of the coarse."

Miko said "Anyways after you defeat the patrol of pirates you will receive a badge that you will put on your pack and there are 4 badges. You will then be transported to a room that you can eat and sleep in for up to 10 hours. You will then be brought back to the very beginning and you will then have to run each coarse twice around before you answer a question and you will have twice as many pirates to defeat the next time. You will keep doing this until you can run 20 miles, swim 10 miles using stealth, pull yourself along a rope for 5 miles, run on a river for 5 miles while avoiding weapons and fight an army of 50 men in a single day. When you can do that then you will have until the end of the 24 hour period you first started to get inside the temple, find the scroll and then fight your way back out to this very spot for extraction. If you are not back here at the end of the 24 hours you will have to do the entire coarse again and again until you do get it under the 24 hour time limit."

Sakura said "But that's impossible."

Selen said "I can do the entire coarse in 19 hours Sakura. It's not impossible but it requires you to push yourself further then you are use to doing."

Kiba said "Why are we doing this training instead of learning jutsu or something."

Kakashi said "I can actually answer that one. Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy right. Well when you push your body as hard as you will have to for this coarse you will be making your body create a lot more chakra and the chakra control exercises will teach you how to use it wisely so you don't waste as much so that way when we actually do start the jutsu training that you will be able to train longer and harder."

Rin said "Mostly right Kakashi. I want a show of hands. If a person throws 6 kunais at you how many of you would use replacement to get away from the danger."

All the Gennin except Selen raised their hands and Rin said "If you notice that all of us who have faced combat before none of us would have replaced ourselves. Instead we would either move our body out of the way ourselves or deflect those weapons to save our chakra. When Naruto trained Kurenai and me he made a motto that we each generally follow. If the enemy is not using chakra we don't use chakra. By learning to deflect those weapons or avoiding them your enemies won't be expecting you to do that so they will be looking around for you when your right in front of them and you can simply grab one of the weapons thrown at you and throw it back at them and force them either to go on the defensive or die giving you the advantage. We will be training you in ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, medical jutsu and trap skills. Each of the pirates you will be facing have trained enough with us to be Chunnin level. When your body is Chunnin level before you add those other skills you all will be jounins. You understand."

Each of the Gennin frowned finally seeing the difference in skills pointed out for them and Naruto said "Well none of you are going to get stronger standing here. Final questions before we begin."

Sasuke said "What happens when we beat this coarse."

Naruto said "You will be given 1 jutsu you will have to show you can use without trouble. Once you do then you will run the coarse again under 24 hours and you have to beat your old record. Every time you do you will be given 1 new jutsu to learn. Also while I think about it all of you need to work on your hand sign speed. When you are running the first coarse go through each of your hand signs as fast as you can correctly so you learn to multi task. By doing this you can increase how fast you can do them without thought. If you and an enemy do the same hand signs whoever is faster will get to launch the jutsu first. Now any more questions."

Choji said "What about food. Those guys took my food."

Naruto said "In your packs is 3 MRE. That is all the food you get for 24 hours. At the end of 24 hours you will all have to stop wherever you are and be transported to your room for 10 hours of rest before we begin again. I don't want you all burning out but I do want to see you all get stronger. Anyways, lets begin." as he took off running and Gai who hair had also been cut screamed "Yosh, the flames of youth burn brightly." as he took off running. Lee screamed "If I can't do it I will punch the wall 1000 times." as he took off after Gai.

Everyone else looked unsure but took off running except for Ino and Sakura.

Both girls looked at each other and Ino said "What the hell did we get ourselves into."

Just then a whip sound was heard and both girls saw jack with a whip and she struck it again and pointed toward the coarse and Sakura said "Their all crazy, even the monkey." as she received a strike to her ass and she yelped before running.


	42. Chapter 42

At the end of the first 24 hour period everyone minus the Shunpo clan was in their rooms moaning in pain.

Kakashi who was holding his stomach thought "_he never said that the dodging ability for the first coarse went from Gennin level to Chunnin to Jounin and finally Sannin level with each badge you got. I just barely made it to Sannin level and got my ribs broke....I still can't believe that girl was able to beat me on the coarse and still had time to heal my ribs."_

Gai in his room was sitting in a bath and thought "_this coarse is most unyouthful. My arms are so tired from swimming silently."_

The rest of the Gennins were passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning a bugle was heard going off scaring the shit out everyone and Naruto voice said "Alright troops. The mess hall will be open in 1 hour. Get your bunks made and get in your gear as we got training to do. Move it, move it, move it." from somewhere in the cavern.

An hour later Kakashi was at a long table and across from him was Gai and Kakashi said "Is it to late to kill our C/O and go AWOL."

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Yes it is. Now eat up. Training begins in 20 minutes."

Each of the Gennins hearing this began to eat faster then ever.

When they all got back to the training ground Naruto said "Alright troops. I want you to tell how far you got on the coarse. This way everyone knows where you are at. I got all the way through the entire coarse in 15 hours 37 minutes. Next."

Rin said "Entire coarse 16 hours 12 minutes."

Kurenai said "Entire coarse 16 hours 34 minutes."

Tsunade sighed and said "Entire coarse 22 hours 9 minutes."

Selen said "Entire coarse 18 hours, 46 minutes."

Miko said "Entire coarse 22 hours 19 minutes."

Shizune bit her lip and said "All 4 badges and 2nd level before time ran out."

Kakashi said "All 4 badges 1st level before time ran out after being injured."

Gai said "3 badges and 4th level before time ran out."

Lee said "3rd level."

Neji frowned and said "3rd level

Tenten said "4th level." making both her team mates wide eyed.

Ino said "1st level

Shikamaru said "2nd level."

Choji said "2nd level."

Kiba said "2nd level."

Sakura said "1st level."

Sasuke grunted and said "1st level. This is stupid. How is hearing what animals are in the area and which aren't going to help us get stronger."

Rin said "By being able to pick up what noises are in the area your training your body to detect enemy ninja and weapons. It is a skill that is over looked in the academy and often results in a person dying because they never bothered to train in it. Also it's teaching you not to focus on one sense over another. Clans with bloodlines often do that and wind up being killed for it." earning a glare from Sasuke

Konohamaru said "1st level."

Hanabi said "1st level."

Hinata said "Um....2nd level."

Shino said "3rd level. My colonies do not like the water."

Kurenai said "And that is a weakness an enemy can target to defeat you Shino if you do not have something to fall back on."

Naruto said "Well that is everyone. You all see how hard this test is and now know it is not a walk in the park. Now training begins again. I want you all to try and get at least past the point you made it to yesterday. Anyone who doesn't will receive a strike on the ass from Jack and his whip. Cya." as he took off running along with the rest of the Shunpo clan.

Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

Time skip 5 weeks later

To say the last 5 weeks worth of training was hard would be an understatement in the Gennin minds.

Naruto walked out and said "Alright everyone, you know the drill. 14 hours 41 minutes."

Rin said "Entire coarse 15 hours 27 minutes."

Kurenai said "Entire coarse 15 hours 40 minutes."

Tsunade sighed and said "Entire coarse 20 hours 5 minutes."

Selen said "Entire coarse 17 hours, 59 minutes."

Miko said "Entire coarse 20 hours 59 minutes."

Shizune bit her lip and said "Entire coarse 22 hours 51 minutes."

Kakashi said "Entire coarse 21 hours 9 minutes."

Gai said "Entire coarse 21 hours 7 minutes. I am winning eternal rival."

Lee said "4th badge 2nd level."

Neji frowned and said "4th badge 1 level

Tenten said "Entire coarse 23 hours 58 minutes." making both her team glare at her. She asked "What. I can't help that I have more upper body strength then you Neji and better stealth then Lee"

Ino said "2nd badge 1 level

Shikamaru said "3rd badge 1 level."

Choji said "3rd badge 2nd level."

Kiba said " 2nd badge 4 level."

Sakura said "1st badge 4 level."

Sasuke grunted and said "2nd badge 4th level."

Konohamaru said "1st badge 3 level."

Hanabi said "1st badge 2 level."

Hinata said "2nd badge 1st level."

Shino said "2nd badge 3 level."

Naruto said "Good job all of you. I want to show that I am proud of each of your hard work and so I have something for each of you. Today we have a day of rest and you can work on your own things today. The entire coarse is open except the temple so if you want to practice in any of those areas or your own clan jutsu or ask any of the Jounin's here for advice today is a day for that but you are to relax as well. Tomorrow we have 5 missions. All 5 are A-rank mission."

Kakashi asked "What are the mission Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "The fire lord daughter Shiho is marrying the son of the Sandaime Hokage Asuma Sarutobi. Konohamaru and Selen are both to be in the wedding as the ring holder and flower girl and I have talked to the fire lord last night and he has agreed to allow Hanabi as a flower girl as well. Their job is protection of the bride and groom during the actual ceremony. There is a chance that someone may try to disrupt this wedding. To ensure that this does not happen team Team Kurenai will be charged with scouting the area around the fire temple where the wedding will be, Team Rin will be charged with ensuring all the guest that arrive have an invite and seen to their proper places while looking for any danger inside the actual temple and if found removing them without raising any alarms. Team Gai, you will be charged with providing security directly outside the temple and around the carriage the bride and groom will be leaving on......Sakura, have you decided if you want to be my apprentice yet."

Sakura bit her lip and said "No. Not yet. I mean I never imagined being a ninja was like this." as she moved her arms around.

Naruto said "Kakashi, would you mind giving your history of ranks."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "I graduated from the academy at age 5, Chunnin at 6 and Jounin at 13. I've done D-Rank: 197, C-Rank: 190, B-Rank: 414, A-Rank: 298, and S-Rank: 42. I've been in ANBU black ops 4 times for 2 years each." making each of the Gennin wide eyed and looking at Kakashi with respect.

Naruto said "Kakashi was born during the third great Shinobi war and he was one of the lucky ones who survived it. During that war we had 1296 academy student graduate from the academy and instantly made Gennin Of those Gennin 846 were killed during that war." making all the Gennin pale.

Naruto said "If Orochimaru is not stopped when he attacks our village or he weakens us enough it could cause the 4th great Shinobi war because Iwa has hated us since the last great war, Kumo hates us because of their defeat to us during the war we had with them and the fact they want the Hyuuga bloodline.......I want you all to look at Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Selen........all of you were allowed to grow up in a time of peace without worrying about the people who were out there defending our homes day in and day out.....those 3 have already had to give up their childhoods that you all were allowed to live so others could have the life you had. You Sakura said that this was not what you were expecting when you became a ninja. I ask you and each and every one of you here. If you did not become a ninja to protect your homes, friends, family, and what is precious to you then why did you become ninja. Did you do it for the glory, the fame, the excitement, or because your parents told you to. If you did then the first thing you need to do is start thinking for yourself and not let others think for you. If your doing it for the fame your in the wrong career Shinobi means one who is skilled in the art of stealth. In ancient times there was a saying about us, we are but whispers in the wind, a shadow that moves silently in the dead of the night, deception is our life bread, let nothing know you are coming, let no one know you are there and leave nothing to show you were there. To carry out the wishes of our lords, These are the codes of the ninja......these days the ancient code of the ninja are implied but not taught. We are trained warriors who use skills of an assassin. Unlike Samurai we have no honor in our selves, our honor is in our village and it's name. I know some of you think whoever has the strongest and biggest jutsu will win in a fight. What good is that jutsu going to do you if I come up behind you silently and slit your neck. Absolutely nothing. During this time off think of why your are here and settle your resolve because after these missions are over those who are still with us will face the real challenges. Team Kakashi, your mission is the protection of Team Sarutobi as well as Miko Shunpo. I will be creating a blood clone to take my place while I contact some of my spies in the area. Does everyone understand."

Kakashi asked "What about Tsunade. What is going to do."

Tsunade said "Shizune and I are going to go around looking for Jiraiya and contact some of the kids others contacts like we have before. We need to alert the other Uchiha about it being time to start coming back."

Seeing no one else was going to ask anything Naruto said "Then your all dismissed to your own ideas." as he turned and walked away.

As he was gone Selen looked at Hanabi and Konohamaru and asked "Hey, you want to go swimming." with a smile on her face."

Konohamaru said "Sure."

Hanabi said "But I don't have a bathing suit."

Selen slapped her head and asked "So......what's wrong with the cloths your got on now. You don't need a bathing suit to swim. That's just something to make you look good for others. Who cares what we look like right now. Were going to swim to have fun not dress for a fashion show. Last one there is a monkeys uncle."

Konohamaru said "Hey, cut it out with the monkey jokes." as he ran after her.

Hanabi fidgeted and looked around and saw Hinata and Neji looking at her and Hanabi remember Naruto words and said "Screw it." as she took off running after the other 2 kids.

Hinata smiled seeing her sister having fun and looked at Neji and walked over and said "Neji...can we talk."

Neji looked at her and took a deep breath and said "Very well Hinata-sama."

Hinata said "Neji, please just call me Hinata."

Neji looked at her and said "Alright Hinata......lets talk."

Lee went over to Gai and said "Gai-sensei, with all the training we have done I need to see how much it has effected my Taijutsu. Will you assist me."

Gai said "Yes Lee, your flames of youth burn brightly, lets go ahead and warm up and I will spar with you to evaluate you."

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee.

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee.

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee.

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee.

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee.

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee.

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee.

Lee said "Gai-sensei"

Gai said "Lee." and the sunset appeared behind them as they hugged.

Just then Jack appeared punching Sasuke in the nose getting some blood and a second later he was standing on a cannon pointing it at Lee and Gai and pulled out a zippo and used it to light the cannon.

Gai and Lee were wide eyed as the cannon fired at them and the cannon ball went into the wall scaring the shit out of everyone.

In the Hokage tower the Sandaime looked out the window and thought "_strange, there's not a cloud in the sky, why is there thunder."_

Jack unsealed his whip and dagger and began to chase after both green beast.

Sakura said "That monkey is evil."

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome." as he laid down on the grass and went to sleep.

Choji looked at Shikamaru and then at Rin who was standing with the other Jounin's and walked over to Rin and asked "Rin-sensei."

Rin said "Yes Choji."

Choji said "How can I become a better ninja."

Rin smiled and said "Why do you wish to become a better ninja."

Choji looked back at Shikamaru and then at Ino and said "I wish to protect my friends and family."

Rin said "You will become very strong Choji. Wait here." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

She reappeared a few minutes later and had a scroll in her hand and said "Choji, inside this scroll are several jutsu and exercise Naruto and I created while thinking about your family."

Choji took the scroll and opened it and after reading it was wide eyed and said "Thank you Rin-sensei." as he walked over and sat down and began to read it for several minutes before he walked over to the wall and turned himself into his giant ball form and began to spin against the wall.

Several of the Gennins looked at him and Ino asked "What are you doing Choji."

Choji continued for a few more seconds and stopped returning to normal and he was sweating heavy and after catching his breath said "It's a exercise Rin-sensei and Naruto created for my family jutsu. The jutsu I was using makes it where I can run over enemies who are being held down or are to slow to get out of the way. The exercise I was doing makes it where when I do that jutsu I will increase the speed that I move so more enemies won't be able to get out of the way quick enough and when I get some chains and kunais and wrap them around me I won't just run over a group of enemies and hurt them but kill them so they won't be getting back up to attack if someone heals them. By pushing against the wall I am not only increasing my speed but also endurance and control."

The Gennins who heard this all were impressed and looked at Rin and Ino said "Hey, how come he got a scroll and not us."

Rin said "Because he swallowed his pride and ASKED for help to get stronger and when I asked why he wanted to get stronger he told me his answer and since it was an answer I respected I helped him."

Ino said "Well can I have a scroll also."

Rin asked "Why do you want a scroll Ino."

Ino said "Because Choji got a scroll."

Rin shook her head and said "You don't get it Ino. You want a scroll because your jealous of Choji. That is not an answer I respect. When you can give me an HONEST answer why you want or deserve a scroll that I respect then I will help you."

Ino frowned and Kiba asked "What about me, can I have one."

Kurenai said "Same thing Kiba, why do you want a scroll."

Kiba thought a moment and said "Because I want to get stronger to protect my companion and my family."

Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves and returned a few moments later and said "Prove it." as she tossed a sword to Kiba caught it and asked "Huh, what's this."

Kurenai said "Naruto found that sword. It was created by the father of Inuyasha for his son, Inuyasha was the father of Inuzuka your first ancestor. If what you told me is true then that sword will allow you to pull it out. If not then it will remain in it's sheath. Until you can pull that sword out there is nothing I can teach you."

Kiba looked at the sword and tried to pull it out and tried and tried and he said "What gives. Why can't I pull it out."

Kurenai said "I gave you the answer Kiba, you head may know the answer I want to hear and you told it to me but your heart doesn't and unless your heart believes what you told me then that sword will not let you pull it out of its sheath."

Kiba frowned and kept trying getting red faced and thought "_stupid sword, all I want is to protect my pack. If this sword won't let me do that then I will get stronger without it."_ while he was pulling and suddenly the sword came out shocking Kiba and he looked at it and screamed "I did it." making everyone look at him.

Kurenai said "Good, take that sword and head toward the pirates and spar with them BUT DO NOT USE CHAKRA KIBA."

Kiba blinked and asked "Huh, why not."

Kurenai said "Kiba, that sword has special abilities and if you use chakra with that sword it could cause this entire cave to come down and kill everyone in here. Do not use chakra inside this cave. When you learn to wield it Naruto will take you somewhere to learn about the special abilities it has where it will be safe to use it. OK."

Kiba said "Alright Kurenai-sensei." as he ran off toward the pirates.

Tenten said "What should I work on."

A scroll came flying at her and she caught it and saw Naruto walking back and asked "What's this."

Naruto said "The Raijin."

Tenten eyes got wide and she said in a stutter "But this is the weapon of the Nidaime Hokage. Why are you giving it to me."

Naruto said "You have proven trustworthy in the past to my clan Tenten. Inside that scroll are several water jutsu that will help you as well as a Kenjutsu style to use the Raijin as well as the answer to why I am giving it to you at the bottom of the scroll and is for your eyes only. When you read why there is a seal at the bottom of the page. Wipe some of your blood on it and it will destroy that part of the scroll so no one else will ever know."

Tenten unrolled the scroll and read about lightning being the weakness of the Shunpo clan and she bit her thumb and activated the seal and she looked at Naruto and said "I understand and I will never tell a soul. Thank you."

Naruto said "No problem."

Naruto turned and asked "What."

Ino asked "Why did you just give her a weapon and scrolls with out asking her anything."

Naruto said "Because Ino, Tenten has proven to me years ago that she knows the answer to the question your all being asked. The wording may change but the question remains the same. That was why I created a Taijutsu style for her that allows her to use her weapons, helped her shop with seals for protection and inventory as well as other things. She proved already that she cares about her precious people and would do anything to keep them safe, even die. Can you say the same."

Ino frowned and Shikamaru said "Troublesome....he's right, the wording may be different but it has all been the same question. The answer is in the question, Kiba sword, Choji request, Tenten actions. All of them prove the same exact thing."

Sasuke said "Then if your so smart, what is the answer."

Shikamaru said "What do you fight for Sasuke."

Sasuke said "I need to get stronger to kill the man who caused my families death."

Shikamaru shook his head and said "Revenge isn't the answer Sasuke."

Naruto said "I'm not surprised you got it Shika, want something to help you."

Shikamaru said "Maybe later, right now I just want to lay here and relax my mind and body. It's way to troublesome to think about training right now. I just wish I could see the clouds."

Naruto walked over and said "Granted." as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and asked "What are those for."

Naruto said "Trust me."

Shikamaru took them and put them on and went wide eyed and Naruto said "I placed Camera in my father head on the Hokage monument. They send the video from them back to those glasses. Lay back and you can see the clouds."

Shikamaru got a blush on his face and a small dribble of blood came down his nose and said "Or look down and you can see the hot spring." as he laid back."

Naruto blinked and said "Really....I hadn't notice that before."

Rin shook her head and said "Idiot."

Sakura frowned and said "Can I talk to you about this apprentice thing Naruto."

Naruto said "Sure." as he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder and they both disappeared.

Kakashi went to a tree and jumped up on a branch and sat down before he pulled out his Icha Icha paradise and began to read.

Ino looked around and saw she was the only one not doing anything since Shino found some ants insects he was talking to and Sasuke was glaring at Shikamaru.

Ino walked over and said "Can you help me Rin-sensei."

Rin asked "Help you what Ino."

Ino said "I don't want to fall any further behind. Next to Sakura I am the weakest of our age group and those kids are almost passing me and her both."

Ino said "Do you really want to get stronger Ino."

Ino said "Yes."

Rin asked "If you got stronger what would you use that strength to do."

Ino said "To fight those guys who are going to attack Konoha."

Rin said "But why are you going to fight them."

Ino said "Because they want to destroy my home and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to see my friends and family die."

Rin said "Correct Ino, Getting stronger to protect is what the Shunpo clan believes in. That is the lesson we want to teach you and the others so you can help your clans grow strong also. Our way of doing things may be hard and there might be better ways but fighting for any reason but protecting what is precious to you is no reason to fight. It is a meaningless battle."

Ino frowned as she thought about it before her eyes got wide and she said "Oh......I see now." as she looked down.

Rin smiled and said "Then lets get started. Here." as she pulled out a book on medical herbs.

Ino blinked and asked "What is this for."

Rin said "This book has a seal on it where each page has a 10 minute time limit. Every herb is in this cave some where. You must read the page and find the herb in 10 minutes. If you don't then the page will go blank and you will have to find the second herb and so on and so forth. Place the herb you find on the seal on the bottom of the page and the page will stay where you can read about the herb later which you will be tested on. Keep doing this until you have then entire book unsealed and then study the book. You will then be given a test on each of the herbs and if you pass that test you will be given another book and this will help you increase your stamina, speed, eyesight, memory, brain power, and knowledge that could save you or your teammates lives. Your not a front line fighter, your an infiltration, interrogation and support type. As you are right now if you were to do an infiltration mission where you could not use your family bloodline like a long term mission the only way you would be able to do it is by sleeping with the target. If by learning these herbs and a few other skills then you could infiltrate from anything like a cook, doctor, florist, musician, dancer, singer, or hundreds of other ways. Which would you want. Sleeping with the enemy or...."

Ino said "The second one."

Rin said "Smart girl. Now get started, sooner you find all those herbs the sooner you can goto the next lessons."

Sasuke walked to Kakashi and said "Train me."

Kakashi said "Hmm, you say something."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Why won't anyone give me instruction like everyone else."

Kakashi said "Because you following in the footsteps of your father and letting your pride getting in the way."

Sasuke glared at him and huffed before walking to the water area and began to do a Katon jutsu.

Kakashi frowned as did the Shunpo clan members.

Naruto and Sakura appeared in a clearing and Naruto said "You want to talk about it then your going to do it my way alright."

Sakura frowned and said "Fine."

Naruto said "Good, then we spar and you talk while I listen and answer your questions. Get ready." as he took the basic academy stance. Sakura frowned and took the same stance and Naruto said "Go." as he threw a slow punch at Sakura who blocked it and tried to kick him and said "Why do you want me really." as they began to spar with Naruto and Sakura doing a Q and A.


	43. Chapter 43

This chapter has some concepts that might seem wrong at first to some people but if you read the entire chapter you will see they are not actually wrong. I based this chapter off what I thought would have happened to Hinata if she would have successfully been kidnapped at the age of 3 how Kumo would have went about passing on her bloodline since she was to young to have children so when you come across someone the part that seems wrong do not assume that the NORMAL way things happen is what happened and read the whole chapter please.

Thank you and on with the story.

Sakura sat on her knees panting holding her chest as blood flowed down her arms and legs from the cuts on her body.

The fact she was ignoring this and was looking at Naruto in gaping was a testament to what she just heard was shocking.

Sakura said "would you repeat that. I know I did not hear you right."

Naruto sat down and said "Wipe the blood off your arms and legs and look at the wounds."

Sakura slowly looked down and began to use her shirt to wipe the blood off and she said "So what....they clotted and stopped bleeding."

Naruto said "That's not it at all Sakura. The attack I just used on you cut all the major arteries in your arms and legs. If you would have been ANYONE else you would have died with 60 seconds."

Sakura said "But...."

Naruto asked "How is this possible......Danzo."

Sakura frowned and said in an unsure and stuttery voice "Can you start from the beginning."

Naruto sighed and said "After the Kyuubi attack Danzo tried to get control of me to be his ultimate weapon. Of coarse he knew who I was and who my parents were and that made him want me even more.....but Sandaime-sama wouldn't let him have me. He wanted me to have as normal a childhood as possible......so when I was placed in an orphanage under guard Danzo decided if he couldn't have me become his super weapon then he would create his own........using genetic material he had his ROOT acquire for him he went about trying to create them.....I didn't learn about this until I had stolen Danzo records.......of the 135 who he tried to create, only 1 remains."

Sakura looked down and said "Me."

Naruto said quietly "Yeah....as hard as everything is to believe your my daughter just as much as Selen."

Sakura said "But....but if that's true then..."

Naruto said "Why did you mom not tell you....she didn't know......she was married to Tidus Haruno who officially was a merchant....but unofficially he was one of Danzo middle men....the day your mom received news of his death she tried to kill herself....she was placed in the hospital and while there Danzo had a nurse steal several of her eggs and fertilize them before giving them back to her.....You were the only one to successfully mature. She was informed of being pregnant and believed it was from the last time she was with Tidus and you became her reason to live."

Sakura wiped tears off her eyes and asked "Is....is that why you always looked at me with those strange looks in the academy"

Naruto said "I....I don't know....somehow instinctively I guess I must have knew you were my daughter.....I....I knew I felt something for you but I knew it was different then what I feel for my wives."

Sakura asked "Do...do they know."

Naruto said "No....nobody but us knows....they asked me why I wanted you as my apprentice I told them I owed it to you and when they asked why I told them it was a secret....your the only secret I have from them now......it's not my secret to tell anyways."

Sakura bit her lip and said "d....dad..."

Naruto looked at Sakura and she said "I.....I don't know what to think.....I mean I....."

Naruto said "Would you like to talk to your mom....you won't be able to tell her about the training or anything but you can tell her about this."

Sakura bit her lip and nods and Naruto disappeared and a few minutes later he reappeared with a pink haired woman.

The woman blinked and her eyes landed on Sakura and she screamed "SAKURA." as she ran to her daughter.

Sakura said "Mom..." as she lunged at her mom and wrapped her in a hug and began to cry.

Sara looked around and her eyes landed on the form of Naruto and she sneered and said "Who are you and what did you do to my daughter."

Sakura sniffed and Naruto held out his hand and a scroll appeared and he tossed it at the ground at their feet and said "All the answers you need are in that. Sakura is upset because she just learned the truth. If you want to know what truth she just learned then read that. I will give you both some privacy." as he disappeared.

Sara frowned as she heard Sakura sniffle in her shoulder and she said "It's alright dear, I'm here."

Sakura finally calmed down and she opened the scroll and looked it over and seeing what she heard in black and white shook her to the core and she said "So it's true." in a neutral voice.

Sara took the scroll and began to read and her eyes got wide as she read and she covered her mouth and had tears in her eyes and she looked at her daughter and said "Oh dear....I'm..."

Sakura shook her head and said "It wasn't your fault mom.....we were all victims of Danzo...you...me....." as she swallowed and said "Dad...."

Sara held Sakura for a while as neither spoke until Naruto reappeared and Sara looked at him and said "Who are you."

Sakura said "He....he's my father mom."

Sara frowned and said "So your _him._"

Sakura hearing the venom in her moms voice grabbed her mom roughly by the arms and said "STOP MOM......there's more to the story then you know.....the Sandaime told us all the real truth when we began our training trip. The Kyuubi was sealed in his twin brother who died from the sealing but since there was only one child in the Hokage office when the council came they assumed he was the one who had the child and passed the word along so everyone hated an innocent child.....to save his life the Sandaime had Jiraiya-sama place a genjutsu seal on him to make him look like his twin brother did when he died so people would be afraid that if they killed him then the fox would escape."

Sara looked into Sakura eyes and Naruto said "If you need proof look." as he raised his shirt and showed he had no seal and then said "Or whiskers." as he showed his face.

Sara asked "But...but if that's true then why doesn't he tell everyone."

Naruto said "Because there is more things going on here then you know....officially I am a Gennin who just graduated with Sakura class...unofficially I am known as the flash Sannin and one of Konoha 2 spy masters. I am also the grandson of Tsunade Senju, the slug Sannin who is the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. I am the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha....I am also the grandson of Jiraiya Oil, the Toad Sannin."

Sara was shocked and looked at Sakura who nods her head and she said "Then Sakura..." trying to figure out what to say about that revelation.

Naruto said "If she choses to accept me as her father I would treat her as I would any other child of mine. I will not force her and besides the 3 of us here the only ones who know the truth are those who Danzo has informed."

Sara said "I won't let that man have my daughter."

Naruto said "I've already dealt with him, I sent him to hell personally. Those who work for him won't touch her and as long as I have a breath in me or anyone else will either....even if she doesn't accept me as her father I will always see her as my daughter."

Sakura smiled and wiped the tears she had in her eyes away and asked "What...what will happen to me if I do become your daughter."

Naruto said "It depends on what you want to do Sakura....your not a little girl anymore. Your an adult in the eyes of the village the moment you put that Hiate on....if you want people to know I am your father you can take our family name...but every choice has it own rewards and punishments. You must do what you think is best for you and your life Sakura, not what I want or what your mother wants or what the village wants. You are the one who has to live with your choices so it is all up to you to decide."

Sara bit her lip and said "As much as I want to deny what he's saying dear I have to agree.....no matter what you chose you are always my little blossom and I will support your decision."

Sakura smiled at her mom and then looked at Naruto and asked "If....if I don't claim you will you still train me as your apprentice."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Sakura sat down and said "I......I always dreamed of what my father looked like....what he did for fun.....would he be proud of me.....what it would be like for him to walk me down the isle......and now.....now I have the chance to have those dreams....but......but if I chose those dreams....would I be betraying the memory of the man I thought was my dad...."

Sara closed her eyes and said "Sakura......He would want you happy just as we both want.....just chose what makes you happy."

Sakura bit her lip and said "If....if I claim you as my father could it remain our secret."

Naruto smiled and said "You want to honor Tidus and Sara.....if you want only the 3 of us will ever know or I could tell my family so they could be there and as you seen were all pretty good at keeping secrets. I will honor your wishes Sakura."

Sakura looked at the sky and said "How are you going to explain to them you have a daughter only a year younger then you."

Naruto snickered and said "Sakura......with the way things evolve around me I could walk up and claim to be Tsunade father and they would actually wonder if I am telling the truth because my life is so chaotic. I have a 7 year old daughter, and a 14 year old stepson. Me telling them I have a 14 year old daughter will be just another boring announcement to them."

Sara asked "Is that true, do you really have a 7 year old daughter."

Sakura said "Yeah, and she's amazing mom, she's strong, and smart and beautiful."

Naruto said "What can I say, I have beautiful children."

Sakura blushed as Sara smiled. Sakura asked "Whose your step son."

Naruto frowned and said "Sakura.....like the secret about who your father really is, is your secret to decide.....the secret about who my stepson is, is a secret one of my wives would have to tell you....out of respect for them I won't tell like out of respect for you I won't tell."

Sakura pouted and said "Fine, be a spoilsport......daddy." before her pout turned into a smile.

Sara smiled happy for Sakura and she looked at Naruto and frowned a little and said "I'm sorry."

Naruto said "We are humans. We can't be right all the time. I forgive you of anything you felt you wrong me by.....I'm just proud of the daughter you raised. I know it couldn't of been easy."

Sara smiled and said "But it was worth every moment."

Sakura looked at her 'parents' and smiled and Sara said "She has your smile. I never could figure out where she got that from before."

Naruto said "Well when you decide what you want to do Sakura I will respect your wishes and I will let you have a few minutes with your mom alone."

Sakura screamed "WAIT.....I....I know what I want to do....I want my family....all my family to know....but I want to keep my name in honor of my mother and um....step-daddy......after all, if people knew I was the daughter of the flash Sannin how could I become Konoha 1st spy mistress."

Sara said "Spy mistress....since when did you want to become a spy mistress."

Sakura said "Daddy....before he told me the truth he asked me if I wanted to become his apprentice....he told me how important getting information on other villages is to the safety of Konoha and he pointed out that him and great grandpa Jiraiya won't live forever so someone has to do it.....besides, look at my family history. Great grandma Tsunade is the greatest medic nin ever, my grandpa Minato was the greatest Hokage ever, daddy the youngest sannin ever, great grandpa Jiraiya is the greatest...

Naruto interrupted and said "Pervert ever." causing both woman to look at him.

Naruto said "What, it's true. He writes Icha Icha paradise, sleeps with hookers, peeps on woman, and that's on a slow day."

Both woman frown at this and Sakura said "Well most of my family are the respected ninja who others want to follow. By me becoming the first female spy mistress of Konoha then I can become an inspiration to other."

Sara smiled and said "And I am sure you will become the best there ever is as well dear."

Naruto said "Well...if that's your decision then Sakura....I hate to say it but I need to take your mom back because her lunch hour is almost up and my clone doesn't know much about the library to keep people from knowing its not her. I bought you a nice take out meal and some tea to drink Mrs. Haruno and I promise you I will take care of our daughter and you will see her at the Chunnin exams when we return from our mission."

Sara nods before she hugs and kisses Sakura and whispers "Please baby....be careful...for me."

Sakura nods and whispers "I will mom." as she releases the hug.

Sara smiled and Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and they were gone in a moment.

When they appeared back in the library she turned and Naruto felt a blade at his throat and she said "Listen here.....I don't care if you are her sperm donor....she is my little girl and all I have in this world. If anything happens to her I'll kill you."

Naruto said "You won't be able to."

Sara pressed the blade harder against his neck and said "You really think you can stop me."

Naruto said "No....because if something happened to her I would have to already be dead. I'll die before I let anything happen to ANY of my children."

Sara looked into his eyes and she removed the blade and Naruto saw it was a dagger and she slipped it back up her sleeve and Sara said "A gift from my late husband for protection." as she showed him a quick draw bracelet hidden up her sleeve.

Naruto said "I must be going.....I'll come by from time to time to give you an update on her if I can. Cya." as he was gone.

When Naruto appeared back where Sakura was she was sitting down on the ground resting her head on her knees and Naruto said "You ready to go back."

Sakura looked up and wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled and said "Sure."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and said "Catch."

Sakura caught the kunai and he said "Put that in your weapon pouch and do me a favor....close your eyes."

Sakura asked "Why."

Naruto said "Humor me."

Sakura frowned as she put the kunai in her weapon pouch and Naruto said "Now remember what the cave we trained in looked like. Imagine yourself appearing on the running field."

Sakura opened her eyes and Naruto said "Please Sakura, have faith in me."

Sakura frowned and she closed her eyes and she did and Naruto said "Now imagine yourself jumping there."

Sakura concentrated and the next moment she felt herself slam into the ground hard and she opened her eyes and found herself on the field and Ino screamed "What the hell Sakura, are you OK." as she came running over to where Sakura was on the ground.

Sakura rubbed her head and asked "What the hell happened."

A yellow flash appeared near Sakura and Naruto stood there and he had an amused look on his face and said "Congratulations Sakura, you just made your first jump."

Sakura blinked and said "Huh."

Ino asked "What the hell are you talking about." as she sat next to Sakura

Sakura stood up and said "Damn that hurt."

Naruto said "Try to be standing or in motion when you jump next time, It hurt because you body had no way to absorb the impact of being in one place and then the next."

Sakura looked around and Naruto said "You OK."

Sakura said "Yeah."

Naruto said "Good, want to train some more."

Ino said "Can't you see she's hurt." as she pointed to Sakura arm.

Sakura looked at it and said "It's fine Ino-pig.....what are you doing." seeing Ino trying to check where the blood on her cloths from earlier was coming from.

Ino huffed and said "Sorry...I thought you were hurt." in a snobbish voice as she turned and started to walk away.

Sakura looked at Ino and the next moment both girls were sliding across the ground and Ino screamed "WHAT THE HELL FOREHEAD. WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME."

Naruto crossed his arms with an amused smirk as several people came running over hearing Ino scream.

Rin landed next to Naruto and said "What's going on."

Naruto frowned and said in a low voice "Remember when I said the reason I wanted Sakura as my apprentice was because I owed her."

Rin said "Yeah, what about."

Naruto leaned over and whispered in her ear and screamed "WHAT." drawing everyone's attention including Ino who was glaring at Sakura who was looking confused as to what exactly happened.

Naruto said "You heard me...."

Rin frowned and screamed "You told us there were no other secrets."

Naruto said "This wasn't MY secret to tell Rin. Only reason I'm telling you now is because I was TOLD I could."

Rin looked at Sakura and Ino seeing the interaction asked "What is Rin-sensei so upset about forehead and why do you act like you don't know why you attacked me."

By now everyone had been drawn over by the shouting from Rin and Ino and Kurenai asked "What's going on Rin."

Rin turned and said "I'll tell you what's going on. He's....."

Naruto unleashed a massive amount of KI and said "**The secret I told you is not yours to tell just like the secret as to who your other sibling is not my right to tell Rin."** as he stopped releasing KI.

Rin frowned and said "Even if that's true you have a right to tell your wives something like THAT."

Sakura frowned and said "Rin-sensei."

Rin turned and screamed "WHAT."

Sakura flinched and said "He....He didn't want to tell to protect my privacy." as she looked down.

Rin seeing the state Sakura was in looked down and Ino seeing Sakura upset asked "What's wrong Sakura....what's the..."

Sakura screamed "I'M A TEST TUBE BABY INO......I JUST FOUND OUT SOME ASSHOLE NAMED DANZO STOLE MY MOTHERS EGGS AND SPERM FROM ANOTHER PERSON HE STOLE IT FROM AND CREATED ME HOPING TO MAKE A WEAPON." as she fell to her knees crying.

Everyone was shocked by what they heard and Naruto closed his eyes and walked over to Sakura and pulled her into his arms as she began to cry into his shoulders as everyone tried to think of something to say after hearing this.

Naruto locked eyes with Rin and Kurenai and both looked down and then Naruto and Sakura were gone the next moment.

Naruto and Sakura appeared in Naruto family home and he held her close to him and rubbed her back.

A few moments later he tensed as he saw Selen arrive and she looked at Sakura and Naruto before she touched the back of Sakura neck putting her to sleep and she asked "How long did you know."

Naruto said "3 days after I raided Danzo office.....he didn't even list her by name, just weapon number.....If it wasn't for a photo he had attacked to the file I never would have known."

Selen said "So a little over a month.....why....why didn't you tell me dad."

Naruto said "Should I treat one more special then another...should I treat Kurenai, Rin, or Miko more special then the others, should I treat you, Sakura, and any future brother or sister you have special over the rest."

Selen sat down and said "No dad.......I....I just....Somehow I thought I would be your only little girl..."

Naruto said "Your still my princess....just like Sakura....I spent so many years alone Selen...it hurts me to think that I couldn't be there in her life like I was in yours....especially with the fact I lived 2 lives without knowing it..."

Selen asked "Can...can she jump."

Naruto said "Yeah, I think this is a gods idea of a joke on me."

Selen said "Go....go talk to them. I'll stay here and watch sis...we need to have some sisterly bonding time."

Naruto looked at her and she gave him a deadpan expression and said "If I was going to hurt her I would have daddy."

Naruto said "Alright....I trust you to watch over your sister." as he laid Sakura down across the couch before kissing her forehead and phasing away.

Inside the cave Naruto voice was heard over the PA screaming "**EVERYONE TO THE STARTING LINE FOR THE TRACK FIELD. NOW."**

As everyone got there he saw the looks everyone had trying to come to terms with what they heard and he said "NOW....what you all just seen and heard...."

He was interrupted by Selen arriving with Sakura but that wasn't what stopped him.....it was the fact Sakura face was painted white like a Gisha, with a light blush painted on her cheeks, she had a black wig that was formed a bun on her head, she was wearing a white silk dress that Rin recognized as one of hers a pair of blue green jeweled sandals that Kurenai recognized as hers and her arms were in a position where her left was bent to where her hand was on her left hip and her right was bent to where her hand was on her hair. It was hilarious to look at and would have had all them laughing if not for the fact they could hear Sakura voice.

Sakura said "Help me please. I can't move."

Selen said "Sorry, not until you say it."

Naruto said "Selen dear...what happened to Sakura and what's going on."

Selen said "Daddy, Sakura was upset so I talked her into playing dress up."

Sakura said "But I never agreed to this."

Selen said "But you look so cute and why won't you say it."

Sakura gritted her teeth and said "Never you half pint little brat. As soon as I can move I am kicking your ass."

Naruto sighed and said "Selen, what did you do to her."

Selen said "hit a pressure point causing her to be unable to move anything but her face. Say it."

Naruto said "Selen, release her."

Selen said "Not until she says it daddy. I want to hear it out of her mouth." as she looked at Sakura expectantly.

Naruto growled and Miko said "Release her this moment Selen."

Selen pouted and said "But MOMMY..."

Miko ordered "NOW SELEN."

Selen said "FINE, ruin my fun.....why do you have to be such a spoilsport Sakura. All I wanted to do was have some girl time." as he hit a pressure point in Sakura neck and jumped back as Sakura leaps at her.

Rin appeared in front of both girls holding them in the air and said "HOLD IT BOTH OF YOU.....THAT is MY dress your wearing and I will not let it get ruined. Now you tell her your sorry Selen."

Selen said "But sis.."

Rin said "NO...YOU tell her your SORRY."

Selen frowned and said "Sorry Sakura." as she gave the puppy eye no jutsu to Sakura.

Sakura seeing it sighed and said "Fine....you win you little brat. Your to damn cute for your own good....Daddy is a hundred times cooler then Sasuke-kun. There, you happy."

Selen said sweetly "YES.....by the way, how come your boobs are so small sis."

Sakura as she phased out of Rin hands and appeared several yards away.

Sakura turned beat red as Ino burst out laughing along with Kiba and Sakura screamed "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE MUCHKIN FROM HELL. I'M ABOUT TO BECOME AN ONLY SIBLING." as she tried to get free from Rin and then a thought accord to her and she phased out of Rin hand and appeared 20 feet from Selen.

Sakura blinked and said "It worked."

Selen got a smirk on her face and said "Catch me if you can forehead." as she phased a hundred yards away.

Sakura screamed and the next moment she was 15 feet from Selen and the chase was on.

As this was going on everyone was shocked hearing them call each other siblings and sister and then both jumping like that except those of the Shunpo clan who had informed each other during the time Naruto was gone.

Naruto watched as Sakura chased Selen as Selen taunted her and said "At least their bonding."

Tenten was the first that asked "What did they mean when they called each other sisters and siblings."

Naruto said "NO TENTEN, I did not pick Sakura over you because she's my daughter. As I told you in the Hokage office, I chose her because you dream needs for you to be a seen while a spy-master needs to be hidden....Being a spy master is not about fame, it's about duty. I've saved so many lives in the village but the only one who has even half an idea as to how many is the Hokage.....however that does not mean you won't become a Sannin apprentice."

Tenten blinked and before she could ask Ino said "So your Foreheads dad."

Naruto said in a neutral voice "Yeah....I'm Sakura dad.....I only found out right before we started this training when I got the proof to have Danzo and the elders killed."

Ino said "But that would mean....ewe....talk about robbing the cradle."

Naruto said "It wasn't sperm they took from me Ino."

Tenten said "But if it wasn't sperm then what was it they took to do it."

Naruto said "Actually...as funny as it might sound....a hair."

Everyone but Tsunade and Shizune blinked and Ino said "A HAIR, HOW THE HELL can a woman become pregnant with a hair.

Tsunade said "You work with plants so I will explain it to you a little that way. You know how you can splice one plant to another like one with a more advance root system with one that makes a more advance flower producing system so that way the plant would produce more flowers since it's getting more neutriants to make the flowers."

Ino said "Yeah."

Tsunade said "So in that process there are separate things at work, the original plant with the root system, the original plant with the plant system and then you who made the splice and taped it up.....what most don't know is a sperm is actually 2 organism. One is a genetic cell from a male and another is an organism that travels looking for food. Men produce millions of this organism a day. It won't matter because there is no actual food for the actual sperm to find. When a woman becomes pregnant a sperm that had located the egg and broke into it died and releases the cell it took from the male that created it and that cell becomes the water for the egg while the dead organism that carried it there becomes the neutriants the egg needs. The egg then connect to the female and water and neutriants from the female and that is the secret of life. It's possible to take any living cell from a male or female put it in an egg and as long as that cell makes up enough food for the egg to survive on until it hooks onto the female and starts feeding off her."

Kiba said "So your saying it's possible for a woman to make herself pregnant."

Tsunade said "It's called asexual reproduction. It does happen in nature and once or twice in humans though most of the time it's considered a form of cloning."

Shikamaru said "So someone could steal a hair from Sasuke head and make a whole generation of Sharingan users."

Tsunade said "No. When it comes to bloodlines they are classified into three categories. Body, spirit, and eyes. If you want to pass on the Sharingan you would either need sperm from a Sharingan user or a living cell from a Sharingan eye. If I were to take Kakashi eye here I could probably fertilize.....30 eggs that could produce a child with the Sharingan. Naruto bloodline is body based so his bloodline could come from any cell in his body but his brain and eyes and anyone with a spirit bloodline like the Yamanaka clan could have the cells taken from their brains."

Naruto said "There were over a hundred attempts by Danzo to produce a child with genetic material from me. Sakura was the only successful birth."

Tsunade said "That's why the Hyuuga clan created a seal that destroys their eyes on death. To prevent people from taking them and trying to reproduce their bloodline...as all now know exactly what you need to protect to save your clans bloodlines and you should realize that even if Sakura conception seems different it's the exact same as you all."

A weak voice from behind them said "Really." causing them all to turn and see Selen holding up Sakura who looked exhausted.

Naruto asked "What happened."

Selen said "Chakra exhaustion. 36 jumps and she ran out of chakra dad. We heard most of granny speech."

Naruto said "None of you are going to treat her any different are you."

Ino said "No, forehead still forehead....I just got a new ally to tease her in her little sister."

Selen said "I wouldn't be so sure piggy. Bloods thicker then water."

Ino glared at Selen as Sakura snickered.

Sasuke asked "What was that you were both doing."

Selen said "Hmm....you say something."

Kakashi smiled and said "Did I ever tell you how much I love your daughter Naruto."

Naruto said "You know thats incest right." earning a laugh from everyone and a scowl from Kakashi.

Rin said "Naruto....I'm sorry the way I reacted earlier."

Kurenai said "We both are."

Naruto said "It's alright...It's just wasn't my secret to tell and Sakura said even though I'm dad she wishes to honor her mom and the memory of the man she though was her father all these years by keeping her name and only those she consider family would know the truth....I am trusting you all to please do not tell her secrets without her permission...you all seen what I can do as an ally.....do you really want to see what I can do as an enemy." as his eyes turned from normal to cold that sent shivers down everyone spine.

Everyone quickly agreed to keep their mouths shut.

Naruto said "Well enjoy the rest of you day off because tomorrow the real fun begins." with an evil grin.

Sakura asked in a quite voice "Is dad always this scary."

Selen said "Worse. You should see what he does when someone flirts with mommy, aunty or sissy."

Sakura said "Sissy."

Selen said "Same mom, different dad."

Sakura said "Not your typical family huh."

Selen said "No....but I wouldn't have it any other way.....so you like Sasuke huh.."

Sakura said "Of coarse, he's so dreamy."

Selen smiled evilly and leaned over and whispered "_Keep this a secret but...you can't date him."_

Sakura scowled and said "Really, why is that." in a snobbish and defensive voice as she stood up and put her hands on her hip glaring at Selen.

Selen motioned with her finger and Sakura leaned in and Selen whispered in her ear "Because...he's.....your brother."

Sakura eyes went wide as her knees gave out on her and she screamed "WHAT." making everyone who had started to break up to look at her.

Selen covered Sakura mouth and said "NOTHING, NOTHING, JUST SISTER TALK."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome." as he walked away.

Selen after everyone moved away leaned in and whispered "Unless your into incest sucks to be you sis." with a giggle as she walked away bouncing.

Sakura sat there pale until she remember Naruto words from earlier and thought "_He said stepson, not son and.....if Sasuke his stepson then...."_ as he eyes got wide and said "He really was banging Sasuke mom." as she looked at the woman who was with Naruto, Kurenai, and Rin.

She got up and walked over to them and Kurenai asked "Is there something you need Sakura."

Sakura looked around and then looked at Miko and said "This might sound stupid but something Selen told me made me ask.....is Sasuke my stepbrother."

Miko sighed and looked at Rin who nods and Rin placed her hand on Sakura shoulder and left in a swirl of leaves along with Miko."

They appeared in the Shunpo clan house and Miko said "Before you jump to a conclusion get all the facts first Sakura."

Sakura said "That's what I was asking for."

Miko sighed and said "Yes, Sasuke is your step brother and as you must realize I am Sasuke mom."

Sakura asked "WHY....why did you abandon him."

Rin said "It wasn't abandoning him. He..."

Miko said "ENOUGH RIN....I'll tell her."

Rin sighed and Miko said "My late husband was a monster Sakura....he did things to my children.....even attacking and leaving our eldest to die from wounds he put on the child." causing Sakura to gasp.

Miko closed her eyes and said "Not a day goes by that I don't regret not seeing him for what he was until it was to late and being to weak to stop it when I did...Sasuke father....he brainwashed Sasuke...turning him away from his family and friends, where Sasuke whole world evolved around his father....trying to be just like him."

Sakura hearing the hurt in her voice asked "What happened."

Miko said "I have to ask myself a question every day since that day Sakura.....if a mother dies at the hands of her own child....does that child deserve to be called her son.....I tried to take Sasuke away before the massacre happened to save him.....Sasuke betrayed me and spat in my face while I was held execution fashion.....his father ordered an Uchiha to kill me in front of Sasuke...." as a tear fell.

Sakura had covered her mouth and Miko said "Sasuke final words to me were I was nothing to him and his father trained him to be a perfect Uchiha and I should know my place.......It was the day of the massacre....Rin saved me and out of love for the boy Sasuke once was she replaced his memory of that day making him believe his brother Itachi killed everyone...not only to hide the fact there were still Uchiha alive but....so Sasuke would not know that it was his own actions that lead to the events that day."

Sakura said "But....who are you then. I mean if your Selen sister then."

Rin said "There never was an Itachi Uchiha....father forced mother into labor earlier in order to become clan head he needed to have a son first instead of his rival. When I was born he killed the doctor and placed a genjutsu on me to make me appear male. Once Sasuke was born I became expendable and when the time was right he ambushed me with several broken bones, ribs, cuts, and bruising that would have killed me and left me for dead....had Naruto not saved me I would have died. Naruto helped me to escape giving me a new life. Like we said, Uchiha Itachi died before the Uchiha Massacre."

Sakura asked "But why don't you tell him about you both being alive. Why continue to let him think you are dead."

Miko said "We tried once.....he had to have his memory of the event erased because he not only attacked us but tried to kill himself and everyone around him.....his world evolves around his father....no one else. All I will ever be seen to him is a breeder and a whore who should know there place at their betters feet."

Sakura scowled at that answer and Miko said "I know you don't believe me Sakura so ask him yourself. Ask him what a woman in the Uchiha clan should be like. Then ask if you really love him enough to be seen like that. If so then tell him about us but if not then you will know why we let him have his life and we have ours. Lets go dear."

Rin nods and after placing her hand on all 3 they were gone in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura after Rin and Miko left her stood there in thought for a while and Sasuke came over and said "Sakura.....how did you do that earlier."

Sakura said "Um...I don't know, I just wanted to move and I moved....why."

Sasuke scowled and said "Nothing." as he turned and Sakura said "Sasuke wait."

Sasuke said "What is it."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "What do you think and female member of the Uchiha clan should be like."

Sasuke snorts and said "If your trying to find out how to change yourself for me to like you then give up. Like all woman you are weak who should just give up trying to be a ninja and should know your place, follow your husbands commands, and serving your betters. As long as you are illusionary enough to think you can get strong enough to make a difference and be seen as equal to your betters then you will never earn my interest because I do not have time to argue with those who are beneath me and all woman are to men are those who are beneath them." as he turned and walked away.

Sakura stood there completely shocked to the core by what she just heard and she felt a hand on her shoulder making her flinch and she saw Ino who was scowling at Sasuke back and she said "What the hell did we ever see in that asshole. Don't listen to him Sakura."

Sakura said "I....I can't believe that is what he thinks....."

Selen said "Quite a prize, huh sis." as she appeared behind both girls scaring her.

Sakura hugged Selen as a tear fell down her face and said "Thank you."

Selen smiled and as Sakura stood up whipping the tear away she said "Your welcome sis...that's one of the reasons I'm glad all my siblings are sisters huh."

Sakura smiled and said "Yeah...sisters."

Ino said "So.....what now."

Sakura looked at Ino and her eyes got wide and said "You heard him also."

Ino snorts and said "Come on forehead, I know your head must be messed up with everything that's happened today but your should have realized I was sitting right there when he asked you how you and your sister did that earlier."

Sakura said "It...It's been to much for me today Ino...I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it's going to be just one big nightmare."

Selen said "No, if it was a nightmare then Lee would be asking you out."

At this all 3 girls burst out laughing.

Lee came running by and while running in place said "What's do you 3 youthful blossoms find so funny."

Each of them bit their lip and Ino said "Nothing Lee, nothing."

Lee said "I see, well I must get back to running laps but before I go.....would the lovely Sakura do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

All 3 girls paled and Sakura fell to her knees screaming "NNNnooooooooo....."

Lee blinked and asked "Well you didn't have to shout." as he took off running.

Sakura was curled up in a ball rocking back and forward and Ino said "I think she snapped."

Selen said "OH sis....I think I'll go give Lee a picture of you in your thong."

Sakura was up off the ground in a moment with inner Sakura in control who had grabbed Selen by the neck and said in a sickening sweet voice "**What was that sis."**

Selen phased out of her hand and rubbed her neck saying "Damn sis, your scarier then mom on the rag."

Ino smiled and said "Hey forehead."

Sakura said "What."

Ino held up her hand holding a ribbon and said "Want to start over."

Sakura smiled softly and said "Only....only if this time we don't break up for a guy." as she took the ribbon and tied it in her hair.

Ino said "Of coarse not.....after all, I might be your mom someday."

Sakura paled and both her and Selen said at the same time "HELL NO."

Ino said "WHY NOT."

Sakura said "Stay away from my dad you blond home-wrecker."

Ino said "But he's so sexy and you seen his stamina and how cute his ass is sooo...." as she motioned with her hands

Selen said "Um Ino."

Ino said "What."

Selen smirked and said "Look behind you."

Ino turned and saw Rin, Miko, and Kurenai glaring at her each holding Naruto and all three had a look that promised pain as they unleashed a little KI.

Ino pouted and said "Just my luck, the good ones are always taken."

Sakura giggled and Selen said "Come on, lets go have some fun."

Ino said "But there's nothing we can do here inside this cave."

Selen grabbed Sakura and Ino and all 3 phased away.

Naruto scowled as he saw this and he said "I need to put a seal on Sakura. I'll be right back." as he phased away.

A few moments later he returned with a scowl on his face and Selen, Sakura, and Ino were all 3 passed out with perverted smiles on their faces and nosebleeds.

Miko said "where did they go and why are they like that."

Naruto said "Selen took them to Kingroys." in a scowlful tone.

Kurenai said "But what's wrong with that. It's just a fashion runway business."

Naruto said "It was male centerfold day and they were displaying this years men boxers." as he crossed his arms.

Each of the woman blushed at this.

On the ground Ino, Sakura and Selen were beside each other laying and Ino said "Forehead, I love your sister."

Sakura said "Me too, me too."

Naruto said "Damn you Ero-sannin...somehow I know this is your fault."

In a security room Jiraiya sneezed and said "Hmm, some beautiful woman must be thinking about me."

A man next to him in a security outfit asked "If you say so Jiraiya-sama. By the way, this was a great idea to hold a male fashion show to draw woman in during bikini week."

Jiraiya said "Of coarse, after all I am the greatest ladies man in the world." as he struck a pose.

Inside the cave Tsunade said "I suddenly feel like killing Jiraiya."

Shizune said "What's knew."

Tsunade said "True, very true....let's leave early to track him down."

Shizune said "Sure, lets go." as they both shushined away.

Jiraiya suddenly shivered and thought "_My pervert sense is going off....Tsunade on the move." _as he began to look around worried.


	44. Chapter 44

It has been 2 months since the discovery that Sakura was Naruto daughter. The wedding between the Fire-lords daughter and Asuma Sarutobi went by mostly without a hitch. There were actually several attempts to disrupt the wedding. One was a poison in the food at the reception but Choji thanks to his family superb taste buds and ability to detect anything wrong with food picked up on it and the item was quickly replaced, an exploding tag was placed on the bottom of the carriage the bride and groom were to leave in which Team 9 discovered and removed. Selen, Konohamaru, and Hanabi showed themselves as well manured children though when Konohamaru shook hands with his uncle to congratulate him he said "Don't forget next time." as he slipped a condom in his uncles hands.

It was discovered a missing nin from Iwa who wanted revenge on Asuma was the one responsible for the trouble but Naruto found him in the forest outside of the temple and after informing the fire-lord of everything he was turned over to Ibiki in Konoha and then executed. The fire-lord payed the price off all 5 A-rank missions since he was the only person to know anything had happened outside the security detail and his daughter wedding was a complete success.

After that training resumed with Monday being obstacle coarse, Tuesday being strategy where Shikamaru who thought he could hide how smart he was soon shown he wasn't getting out that easy. Everyone had to read battle reports that Naruto got from the Hokage that were used during the 2 and 3rd great shinobi wars and then they were taught to play Shoji, go, checkers, and chess and as they got the hang of it the boards were set up into real life battle situations where Naruto used his clones to reenact the battles and the Gennins and Jounin's had to come up with strategies to win the battles. The fact each time a clone died they received a shock in the arm from a seal tag Naruto connected to their clones that connected to the Gennin in charge of that group also showed them not to throw lives away without using every other option.

Wednesday was another obstacle coarse day with Thursday being genjutsu training. Kurenai and Rin both went on to start teaching how to pick apart genjutsu and even subjected everyone to E-S rank genjutsu the Gennins learned why Kurenai was so well respected.

Friday was another Obstacle coarse day and Saturday was Taijutsu in which Naruto got a copy from each of their parents their clan Taijutsu styles and Naruto basically systematically destroyed every single one of them and had them learn and improved version for each that had less openings and did more damage to an enemy was shocking to everyone except Rin and Kurenai. Even Gai was subdued by how easily Naruto pointed out each of the flaws in HIS style and showed ways to improve it.

Flashback

Gai was panting with several cuts and bruises on his body and he asked "how...how were you able to do that. I know I could have beat each of the clans styles like you did and possibly come up with new ones but nobody that I ever used this style on has lived to talk about it so know you couldn't of had time to come up with a way to break it down."

Naruto stood across from him and said "I don't have to see it. Rin sometimes compares me to the Sharingan for Taijutsu because of all the different styles I've come across and learned I know by the way you move any muscle on your body what possible move your going to do because all Taijutsu are built on the same 1000 basic moves. No matter how flashy you make it or how fast, slow, strong, or weak there are only 1000 possible moves you can make and depending on which muscles you move will tell which you are going to use. I've created over 40 complete Taijutsu styles. Tenten, Sakura, Kurenai, Rin, Selen, Miko....Each are unique but like all Taijutsu they are built off the same basic 1000 moves."

Gai said "Perhaps you should be given the title of Taijutsu master Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "No, because unlike you, who are a true Taijutsu master I have mastered no style. I am controlled chaos. I know nearly 2000 styles of Taijutsu at least parts of them but I am a master of known and I have no set style which is my style."

Gai said "I see....then do you have any suggestions for me like you have the others."

Naruto said "Yeah, let me add a seal to your shoes and get you a pair of fingerless gloves."

Gai blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto said "Well, your Justus has attacks names like leaf whirlwind for example....why not add the cutting effect of wind attacks into your kicks and punches."

Gai said "But I'm not wind natured."

Naruto smiled and said "So, pirate ships aren't suppose to fly either but I made jacks ship fly. All it takes is a simple elemental seal on the gloves and your shoes and it will use a little bit of your chakra to make a 2 inch deep cut on each kick or punch that actually hits from your feet and punches. It will make those who try to block fear even blocking from your punches. Make them have to worry about blood loss as well as the pain from your punches if your fighting large numbers of enemies."

Gai thought a moment and said "Very well....what about my youthful student Lee, he can't use chakra."

Naruto looked at the group that was standing in a circle around the Taijutsu ring they made and he said "Oi, Lee....you ever thought about claws, I mean it would make your team more youthful and make you a perfect blend of your teammates, Tenten the outside, Neji cuts the inside, by adding claws to your punches then you could be stabbing a person on the inside and outside at the same time."

Lee asked "But won't that slow my Taijutsu down or make it where people will try to avoid my punches more seeing them."

Naruto smirked and said "Trust me Lee, you don't have to worry about that."

End flashback.

In the end Naruto turned out right because with his new gloves he got the first time he made it to the pirates on the obstacle coarse and punched one with what they thought were normal gloves screamed in pain as 3, foot long and 1inch by 1 inch claws came out his back. Naruto put a pressure sensor seal on the front of the gloves. Anytime they hit a solid object they come out for a half second before being resealed.

Sundays became weapon training where each were told to pick a malee weapon and work on incorporating it into their growing Taijutsu style which for Tenten was easier though instead of a normal sword like she was use to she now was training to use the Raijin but Naruto got board and added a few....improvements to it. Tenten no longer has to worry about running out of chakra with it during combat due to it drawing energy from a seal Naruto drew on and her hand. Now as long as those 2 seals meet the stored energy in the seal on her hand that is absorbed slowly into a storage seal when she's not using it is used to power the Raijin and without the seal on Tenten hand it won't activate so should it be stolen it could not be used. Lee trained with his claws, Konohamaru picked up a short staff Naruto drew seals on that would grow with him and could not be broken. Taking the idea from her mother Naruto got Sakura a pair of Sai's that shoot out of a bracelet she wears on each wrist and by sending chakra into them become flamed tip. Of coarse what kind of father would he be not to give his daughter a few other presents. He placed a Hiraishin seal on her and he also made her a special summoning seal to summon him if she ever needed him hidden underneath a cherry blossom tattoo on her stomach about the size of a quarter.

Sakura when she got it she said "You know, moms going to shit a brick when she sees this."

Ino said "Yeah, but it gives you that whole bad girl image like a rebel child....think your dad could give me a tattoo also."

Sakura said "You just want my dad to see you naked."

Ino said "We only live once right." as she smirked.

Sakura said "Your hopeless."

Choji also picked up a bow staff that grew with him and it made to reach 30 ft tall in length. When asked how did he make a bow staff that could grow 30 ft long to be of use to Choji when he uses his family ultimate jutsu the answer was not what anyone expected.

Naruto said "Oh that's easy, I cut down an entire tree and made one staff out of the entire length of the tree, then I added seals where it could never break or catch on fire, added more seals to make it where it would be the same size of the matching seals I added on your head and your foot. Then I gave it a nice black paint job to hide the secret of the seals and added those 2 red ends to also hide the seals but also to know where the seals that needed to be matched are.

Kiba finally able to learn to use his ancestors legendary blade having gotten it free had become fairly average in using it. Shino would never openly admit it to anyone but Naruto but he thought the poker cards Naruto gave him were bad ass.....I mean come on, poker cards that seem normal one moment becoming hard as steel and have wind chakra covering them that could cut through damn near anything when you added chakra to them and throw them and the fact once they stopped moving for 5 seconds they returned to his holster to be used again and again and again so he NEVER runs out.

Ino weapon was also a pair of gloves that took quite a long time to make compared to the others. Naruto remembering a comic book he had read in his travels remember a villain named poison ivy and so depending on what hand she sent chakra into would tell which she wanted to do. The left hand contained a mixture of different poisons together that would kill within 5 seconds of being touched while the one on the right contained enough sedatives to knock someone out for a day giving her plenty of time to use her family jutsu on them and get what she needs and be gone before they know she was there. Of coarse she been given a shot with the antidote several times to make her immune to the poisons and the sedatives so she doesn't accidentally poison herself as well as 2 seals on her body the size of a freckle that holds a needle with 1 shot each for anyone else she might accidentally nearly kill.

Sasuke took a ninja-to and Naruto also put seals on it so it would never dull or break....but he also took blood samples from everyone present at one time or another and put a blood resignation seal on the sword making it where the sword could never cut anyone there no matter how much the person who wielded it wanted to.

Naruto respecting Shikamaru gave him a unique weapon that drew envy from Sasuke.

Flashback

Shikamaru asked "So what is this weapon you made for me and how do I use it as he held it in his hand."

Naruto said "Like Tenten I put a seal on both your hands to store chakra from you when your not using it which is most of the time since you only use yours in combat and Tenten is more of a weapon expert anyways. That means you have a large amount of chakra at your disposal for this weapon. This is called a chakra pistol. It's a modified version of an ancient weapon I use that fires metal slugs at high speeds at my enemies. Your fires chakra bullets at an enemy...do not EVER fire this at an ally though. 6 shots would be as much chakra as a replacement and each shot has the same ability a Hyuuga Taijutsu hit would do. On the outside a small tap but to the organs and chakra points inside it would be very deadly. You hit any of the 8 primary points with this and they will die in seconds. The chakra is fired to fast to be seen by anyone but a Hyuuga or an Uchiha and even then they may not be able to move in time to avoid it. I know that you would only use this as a last resort and I also made it where only YOU can use and should anyone try to take it apart and learn the secret....theres enough C4 explosives in it to kill everyone in 20 ft of it so if it can be a suicide weapon as well. All you have to do to activate that is pull the gun apart and 15 seconds later BOOM.

Shikamaru asked "What happens if it breaks apart in a fight."

Naruto said "Can't. It recognizes the seal I gave you so as long as it's within 100 yards of you it can't come apart unless you pull it apart by sticking both your fingers in the end of the barrel and pulling it apart and if its outside that range then anyone who messing with it would be doing so without your permission and I know you won't just leave it laying around because you realize how dangerous it is."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Yeah. Troublesome."

Sasuke who heard this asked "Hey, how come you didn't give me that weapon."

Naruto said "Because I don't think your responsible enough for it."

Sasuke also became shocked by what happened next when Ino said "I agree with Naruto."

Sakura said "Me too."

Sasuke turned and thought "_Why didn't they back me up like they usually do."_

End flashback.

Finally there were the 3 Hyuuga's. After bringing Hiashi to them and having the seal changed on Neji head like he had done most of the Hyuuga branch members Naruto got permission to teach them non traditional Hyuuga moves.....Of coarse after he demonstrated his KazeKaiton even Hiashi was humbled by it....or maybe it was the 100ft wide crater he made that killed anything but Naruto inside that range. That was also the first chance all the Gennin as well as Gai and Kakashi to see how devastating Naruto could be as an enemy

All 3 Hyuuga were given surprising weapons. All 3 were given a bow when used with their bloodline and the seals on them were able to fire an arrow of chakra that is connected by chakra strings to the bow and like a puppet master they could direct the path of the arrows and attack an enemy at long range turning one of the Hyuuga weakness into a strength.

Today was Tuesday but instead of normal training Naruto sent a message for everyone to stay together until he return.

Now everyone sat on the steps of the temple when Naruto came walking up with a older looking man with a bottle of sake in his hands and Naruto said "Everyone, Please remain silent until our guest tells us about the mission he has requested. Please sir introduce yourself to the group here and tell them about your mission because at least some members of this group will be going with you."

Everyone ears perked up at this and the man said "But most of them are kids, like you. I paid good money for this mission."

Naruto said "Trust me sir. In the Shinobi world things are not always what they appear to be. In fact 2 of the kids as you call them are in fact my own children."

The man blinked and said "I think your the one drunk instead of me but whatever....My names Tazuna and I am a bridge builder from the land of Wave. I am needing an escort from here back to my village and then protection for me until my bridge is complete."

Naruto said "Thank you Tazuna, now Jounins, questions."

Kakashi said "What kind of danger do you expect Tazuna."

Tazuna said "Maybe a bandit or 2 if even that."

Gai said "So a simple C-rank mission."

Tazuna said "That's what I paid for."

Naruto said "Selen, would you please take our client here to the mess hall and keep him comfortable since your team will not be on this mission since I have another mission for you."

Selen said "Yes sir." as she jumped over and grabbed Tazuna arm and both were gone in an instant.

Kakashi said "So what's really up."

Naruto said "Sakura, here is your first lesson of why a spy-master is needed for our village. The mission is not an actual C-rank but A-rank possibly bordering S." making everyone wide eyed.

Kakashi relax attitude changed and he said "Why."

Naruto said "While Tazuna is in fact building a bridge that would benefit Wave country and the fire country, Wave country is currently enslaved by the multi-billionaire Gato of Gato shipping company. The bridge is a danger to Gato control of Wave so he wants to see the bridge destroyed and Tazuna to be made an example of....An example just like Tazuna son in law was made when Gato took over Wave when he had him publicly beheaded."

Everyone was shocked by this and Sakura said "Wait, if you know this why haven't you stopped it."

Naruto said "Konoha can't force it's way into Wave and attack a businessman without someone first making a request because we have no jurisdiction there to work officially."

Kakashi said "You just said my favorite word. What about unofficially."

Naruto said "I've got a spy in Gato organization, someone whose secretly been acquiring all Gato bank information on his legal and illegal operations. Drugs, slavery, prostitution, murder, theft, vandalism....I pretty much got all Gato business known and once Gato taken out Konoha going to get some random tips for our ANBU black ops to knock out 30 percent of all illegal activities in the fire nation."

Sakura said "So you let those people suffer all this time so you could stop all those other operations." with a frown.

Naruto said "No, in fact it wasn't until I got a tip in my spy network about Wave being blockaded that I even looked closer to Wave and by then Gato had already been operating for 8 months there. The last 3 months I heard about Tazuna bridge and knew that the people of Wave had to stand up for themselves or someone will move in right after Gato gone and take over again so offering them aid at the time wasn't in our best interest....but there is also another reason I haven't done anything yet."

Ino asked "Why."

Naruto said "Gato has a mercenary force around 500 men under his control. Killing Gato thus taking away their paycheck will put them back in the world to be hired by someone offering them quick cash, woman and drugs. With Orochimaru planning to attack us in a few months he would jump at the chance to hire them if for nothing else as cannon fodder to tire our nins out before his main force attacks. With enough time and effort I could probably take out all those mercs myself but in doing so draw unwanted attention that could lead to Orochimaru knowing we know hes going to attack....that's where Tazuna comes in. My spy has informed me that Gato has hired a small group of missing nins, a pair of C-ranks and an A-rank as well as an unregistered B-rank if I had to guess. The C-ranks I don't care about but I want to try and recruit the A-rank and the B-rank either as Konoha nins or agents in my spy network. I've investigated Gato and I found he hires missing nins, wait until they do their job and then has his merc kill them off while their weak. That way he doesn't have to pay the high price for ninja service, the nuke-nins will kill off half the mercs saving him money on that end and then having one of his lackeys claim the bounty on him where he wins also."

Kiba growled and said "How does he get away with that."

Rin said "It happens more then you know in the world Kiba."

Naruto said "Right, so this is what I plan to happen, Miko, your going to take Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Selen and goto Suna. I've got a nice easy b-rank for you with a scroll delivery from the Hokage to the Kazekage with the visa papers for the team from Suna to enter the fire country and Konoha for the Chunnin exams. While there I want you to have the girls get in an argument in the Kazekage office over Hanabi bow where Selen wants Hanabi to test it and Hanabi isn't so sure. Play the mediator and ask the Kazekage if he would not mind hiring one of his nins for a mission. Hire a puppet master, I don't care which one or how good but explain to him that Selen is the great granddaughter of Tsunade Senju and Hanabi is the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan and Konohamaru is the Hokage grandson, tell him that this team is the Sandaime dream for the next Sannin of Konoha and that Hanabi has a deal with the Hyuuga elders that if she can find a way to get around the Hyuuga weakness of long distant attacks without breaking traditions she won't be branded with the cage bird seal when she turns 10 like they plan to and she thinks she found a way but needs to test it but the Sandaime refused to put your team against any dangers yet where they might have to take a life. Tell him if she can test it on a puppet to see if the idea will actually work in combat and give her a chance to improve it to meet the elders requirement. Offer him an A-rank pay to do it since you care for all 3 of the children and don't want to see her become a slave."

Miko asked "Why do you want me to do that though."

Naruto said "Suna in trouble right now, their feudal lord is sending all their missions to us instead of Suna so their going broke. I heard a rumor Orochimaru was planning to use this to his advantage and the only way I could see it happening is if he somehow replaced the Kazekage."

Miko said "I see, you want while Hanabi uses her bloodline to fire a shot to check the Kazekage to see if it's an impostor."

Naruto said "Right, the Kazekage will want to see the test personally to check out Konoha newest Sannins to see how he could use it to his advantage, take Jack with you and have him act like a summon for Konohamaru. That way he will think that the Sandaime has the monkey watching them in case anything happens so he won't try to kidnap any of the kids."

Konohamaru asked "Will Jack listen to me."

Naruto said "Tell him where your grandpa keeps his collection of Icha Icha paradise. Tell him if he agrees to listen and act like a summon when you get back you will tell him."

Konohamaru said "But grandpa will kill me."

Naruto said "Consider it revenge for him making Ebisu your tutor all that time."

Konohamaru blinked and said "I'm in."

Naruto said "Good, you hear that Jack, you got a deal."

A screech was heard and Naruto said "He agrees to act like a summon. Jack, your head of security on the trip.....but I want the pearl."

Jack screeched and jumped over and got on Naruto shoulder and pointed his finger and Naruto and started to screech at him and everyone began to snicker seeing Naruto get told off by a monkey.

When it was done Naruto said "Are you done....good, now the reason I want the pearl is because I want the pearl to run Gato blockade and attack his ships, sink them, and pillage them for their loot. Save the prisoners, kill Gato men. Got it."

Jack screeched and Naruto said "Then when you get back from Suna have Selen jump you to me and you can take command of the pearl."

Jack screeched again and Naruto said "Prisoners will be released in Wave, gold and money you can keep, food, materials, jewelry, painting, things like that get turned over to the people of Wave to help them recover from Gato control."

Jack frowned and spat on his hand and held it out and Naruto spat on his and said "We in an agreement then captain. Inform your men and NO liberties with the woman."

Jack flipped Naruto off before running off.

Naruto said "Dulcinea, can I have my pistols back. I have the sudden urge to shoot a monkey."

Kurenai said "Not until we leave. The gunpowder smell stays in here to long and hurts Shino bugs."

Shino said "My bugs can be annoyed, shoot the bastard." making everyone look at him shock before several round of gunfire were heard coming from the other side of the cavern and Naruto reappeared and said "I feel better now, thanks Shino."

Shino said "He tried to steal my sunglasses."

Ino said "And you still got them."

Shino said "I offered him a better treasure."

Choji said "What."

Shino said "A picture of Sasuke being beat into the ground by both Sakura and Ino when both had their times sync 2 weeks ago."

Both girls glared at him and Choji asked "But how did you get a picture."

Shino pushed his glasses up and said "Naruto sold it to me to see what my eyes looked like."

Everyone turned to Naruto and Naruto said "What, a father has a right to take a picture of his daughter first time hitting on a boy. Besides, like Kakashi face everyone wonders what Shino eyes look like."

Kurenai said "And...."

Naruto said "And what.....I maybe your husband but I won't tell THAT secret. It's to good."

Kiba said "Damn, I wanted to know....what do you want in exchange for letting us see your eyes Shino."

Shino said "A date."

Kiba said "Whoa, hold on there, I don't swing that way."

Shino said "Not you Kiba...Sakura."

Sakura blinked and said "Me....why."

Shino sad "Your the only one I found who does not find me gross for my family bloodline."

Sakura said "Well why would I. I mean I remember when Ami threw all those fire ants on me that were biting me because she had caught them in a jar and shook them up and you came by and got them to get off me without biting anymore and told me why they bit me. It's why I hate Ami so much.

Ino said "I didn't know about that. When was that."

Shino said "Right after you and Sakura broke up because of Sasuke."

Sakura said "Yeah....why did you save me that day anyways."

Shino held up his finger and a bug crawled out on it and flew over to Sakura and she looked at the bug a moment and her eyes got wide and said "No way."

Kiba said "What, it's just a bug."

Sakura said "No Kiba, it's not....this bug saved my life once."

Naruto said "Really, when was that."

Sakura said "I was...4 I think....I remember feeling something crawling on my face in my sleep and I woke up and screamed because there was this ANBU looking person in my room and he had a needle and it scared me."

Naruto said "Must have been one of Danzo ROOT."

Sakura said "I don't know. It was just a blur but.....I remember mom running in and the guy jumped away and out my window. Mom reported it to the police but they never found anything and mom had got window locks for my room so nobody could break in again and I was scared to goto sleep for the next week but then this little bug would land on my face and I could hear his buzzing and it would calm my nerves enough to put me to sleep. Every night he did that and I named him Muse and I remember I was playing with my moms fingernail polish one day and accidentally got it on his back and I freak out worried about him and mom came in and she saw me freaking out over a bug and she opened the window and shewed him out. I never thought I would see him again....how."

Shino said "He is actually a she and she was the first female I recruited outside of my clan colonies on my own when I was 5. She said the reason she came to your room was she had just got her wings and was looking for food when she followed the sent of cherries that you wash your hair with back then. She's survived longer then I thought she would but her time is almost up. That is why I wanted to ask you on a date because she wanted to smell that cherry she smelled when she was young one more time."

Sakura blushed and Kiba said "Man, I think I'm going to be sick. It's just a bug man.

Sakura scowled and said "Shino, can you control fleas also."

Shino said "Say no more."

Kiba said "Huh...ouch, what the...hey, stop....damn it, this isn't funny." as he began to get bit by flees.

As everyone was looking at Kiba who was making a fool of himself Sakura looked back at Shino who raised his hand and lifted his glasses for a moment and Sakura eyes got wide and she thought "Whoa_, I never imagined they would look like that."_ as she covered them back.

Sakura smiled and said "When we can."

Naruto said "Shino, now that you and my daughter are done flirting, you mind stopping Kiba because we got more important things to handle at the moment."

Shino nods and a few moments later Kiba finally quit scratching and he stood back up and said "Fine, you had your fun, Sakura, hurry up and agree to a date so we can see his eyes."

Sakura said "Sorry Kiba, I already did while you were making a fool of yourself.....I agree, the secret is well worth keeping." with a smirk.

Kiba said "Hey man, that's not fair."

Naruto said "QUITE." as he unleashed a little KI.

After he had everyone attention he said "Now as I was saying before, Team 7 with Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and me will be escorting Tazuna to Wave."

Ino screamed "That's not fair, why can't we get out of here."

Naruto said "I WASN'T FINISHED......Now as I was saying we will escort him to Wave. Once there I will bring you all there but when I do the time for games and being a kid are over......everyone who goes to Wave will leave there a killer." making all the Gennins wide eyed.

Gai said "You don't mean..."

Naruto said "We can't let those mercs join Orochimaru forces in attacking our village so a preemptive strike is needed to destroy them before they have the chance.....besides, most of the Gennin here have never killed before and will most likely freeze up after the first kill...I would rather do it in a more controlled environment then having them freeze up when everything is riding on their shoulders."

Ino said "And you think us facing 500 bandits is a more controlled environment, compared to what."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "If the Kazekage has been replaced Ino or they betray us....We will have 2 armies at least 1000 strong, several hundreds mercs, 2 Kage level nins.....and a Bijuu to fight in our own village with civilians and VIP we have to protect as well as try to do as little damage as possible to our own HOME." as he opened his eyes seeing everyone including Gai and Kakashi pale.

Kakashi asked "A Bijuu...which one."

Naruto said "As of now that's classified Kakashi...but that's worst case scenario right now."

Kakashi said "On who classification order."

Naruto said "Sandaime-sama, 13 years ago."

Kakashi nods and said "Sorry for the disrespect Naruto."

Naruto said "I know...anyways the next few days you all will rest and prepare. I won't come for you until it's time to prepare to strike as not to alert the enemy about our plans......I know the thought of killing might be a shock to you all but this is what we have been trained to be most of our lives. When you decided to be a ninja the fact you would have to kill was guaranteed....come to terms with it and prepare in your mind for it.....remember why your doing this. Not because I am ordering you to but in order to protect your homes, family, and friends.....remember them and steel your resolve, have faith in yourself and your comrades and watch over each other, when this is over, we wine, we dine, we party, we drink, we sing, we cry, and we mourn....but not for the men you kill. They chose to become mercenaries for the easy money, drugs, and woman. They are criminals who enjoy the suffering of others.....Tazuna has a 8 year old grandson.....he and his mother had to watch helpless as his stepfather was beheaded in front of them because he stood up against the evil alone. When no one is willing to fight the darkness, darkness wins and spreads......do you want the darkness that is enslaving Wave country to spread here.....to see your mothers used as fun and your fathers killed in front of you......the choice is yours.....When I return for you if you can't do it I will let you stay here where it is safe...for now....I'll put a temporary memory seal on you so you won't remember the training here, where you can go home to your families and get on with your life....for now......and go back to the dreamworld you live in....for now....until the big bad wolf comes knocking on our door and tries to turn your dreams into a nightmare. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, go with Rin and she will take you to the armory for weapons. I'll get the client." as he was covered in smoke and was seen fully dressed in combat gear like he was when he went to Danzo headquarters. as he began to walk away.

Rin stood up and said "Right, you 3 follow me." as she began to walk away.

After they were gone Ino said "Man, can you believe what he wants us to do."

Tenten said "He's babying us." making everyone look at her.

Kiba asked "What do you mean."

Tenten said "Everyone on my teams already killed.....when I made my first kill I froze. I received 3 kunai wounds in the back because I froze. If we hadn't of had a medic with us as part of the mission I would have died that day because I froze....as I was laying there bleeding to death I thought about why I killed him, why didn't I throw to his shoulder instead of his neck.....the last thing I saw before I passed out from blood loss was the answer that made my first kill easier. The man I killed still held the ax he was going to kill me with and on the ax was part of my binding and shirt. If he would have lived another half a second I would have died from the man I froze for killing."

Kurenai said "My first kill was when me, Naruto, and Rin along with a few others were doing a border patrol looking for something that was reported by the spy network....We were attacked by 10 bandits, 5 Chunnin level missing nins and 3 Jounin level missing nins, one from Konoha...someone I actually knew before he betrayed Konoha....he grabbed me from behind and tried to rape me in the middle of battle but Kaze-kun created a style of Taijutsu specifically to get out of that position for woman....he drilled it in my head for weeks before that mission.....then it was just pure reflex.....as my feet snapped his neck I froze.......I know you all saw those 3 huge scars Naruto has on his chest....the long one going down to his hip he received moments later saving my life because of me freezing....the man I loved more then life itself was dying because of me freezing......luckily he survived with some help and we won the battle....but my freezing nearly cost me the only happiness I had in the world....Tenten right, Naruto is babying you because he doesn't want you to face the same thing he had to face when he had his first kill."

Lee asked "What was it."

Selen walked up and said "The first person who actually showed him love dying on the floor from a wound a bandit gave her when he rob the store.....dad killed the man in his rage.......but to this day he blames himself for not being able to save her.......I was named after her....hoping that somehow my living on in her name would bring a purpose for her death."

Shino said "So he wants us to make our first kill where only those here would suffer if we froze...not our family and friends that are counting on us."

Kurenai said "Exactly...Both team 13 and team 7 are gone now so I guess all we can do is train and wait." as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed a book and began to open it when a clink sound was heard and she saw part of one of the steps had just broke off and she frowned and thought "_I'm not one to believe in omens but these steps have seals that make it where a Rasengan and a Chidori together can hit them and they won't even get a scratch.....please be careful everyone."___as she bit her lip trying to calm down her nerves.


	45. Chapter 45

It's been 3 days since team 7 left Konoha. Currently Sakura was sitting beside a bed in Tazuna house holding the hand of a passed out Naruto with worry on her face along with dried tear marks. Across from Naruto were the sleeping forms of Kakashi and Sasuke who were both bandaged up.

Tazuna voice from behind her asked "Has there been any change."

Sakura turned slightly and winced as she guarded her bandaged ribs and said "No. I did all for them I could. Now all we can do is wait and pray."

Tazuna nods and said "Building the bridge can wait until they recover. After what happened it's the least I can do since it's my fault to begin with."

Sakura shook her head and said "We knew before the mission started it would be bad. It's why Sasuke and I were able to kill those 2 in the puddle when they tried to wrap chains around Kakashi. Our training kicked in and we both put a pair of kunais in them, one in the heart and the other in their heads."

Tazuna nods and said "Yeah....With the way you both moved I thought you were both professional killers until you both went into shock over it and your teammate and sensei comforted both of you through your first kills."

Sakura said "Everything went according to plan until _HE _showed up."

Tazuna said "I still don't know much about who he was or why he was there.....you seem to know him though." as he turned to the figure who walked to the room.

Zabuza stood there with his arm in a cast and said "He was the Sandaime Mizukage. His name is Madara Uchiha. I tried to kill him before I became a missing nin. I never expected him to show up here of all places....what's so special about the kid here that Madara would come here for before they got into a pissing contest."

Sakura closed her eyes as more tears fell and she remembered what happened...

Flashback

As team 7 was walking through the land of Wave Naruto tensed and screamed "DOWN." as he shoved Tazuna and Sakura down as Kakashi pushed Sasuke down and a large sword came flying through the air and slammed into a tree and a figure appeared on the sword.

Naruto who was already on his feet said "Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing nin from the hidden mist village. Wanted for attempting to assassinate the Mizukage. Your partner in the trees pretending to be a hunter-nin is a female ice user who father killed her mother and tried to kill her after he found out they had a bloodline. Her name is Haku."

At this everyone was looking at Naruto wide eyed and Zabuza narrowed his eyes and asked "How do you know so much about me boy."

Naruto said "Because I have been tracking you through my spy network for the last 2 years and heard you were hired by Gato here in Wave and so I had the Sandaime Hokage assign my team to guard Tazuna here so that I could meet you. My name is Naruto Shunpo, Flash Sannin of Konoha and I have an offer for you and Haku."

Zabuza was stunned and he looked at Kakashi and said "What the hell is this Sharingan Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Don't look at me, kid outranks my ass. He says jump I ask how high." as he pulled out his book and began to read.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi who had an amused look on his face and then turned to look at Naruto and found that he was gone and he heard a voice ask "Looking for me." as he looked beside him and saw Naruto sitting on ZABUZA sword eating an apple.

Zabuza growled and grabbed his sword before shushining onto the water and Naruto landed on the ground and took a bite out of the apple.

Zabuza said "I don't have time for this. Hidden mist no Jutsu." as the mist began to rise and cover the area when a huge gust of wind flew through the area and blew the mist away as Zabuza stood there with 4 Mizubunshin looking like an idiot and Naruto said "Please don't insult me or waste my time. After I make my offer to you and let you and Haku leave I still have to take the drunk here to his house, contact Tsunade and find out if there have been any new information in my spy networkkk up north, goto a whore house along the border of grass country and see if Jiraiya found any new leads on where exactly Orochimaru has built his new village at and then I got to go home and give my wife a back rub because I forgot to put the toilet lid down when I left this morning and she fell and she pmsing so I'm not going to get any for a while unless I kiss ass now so if you don't mind dispell thosMizubunshinin and lets talk. You know Gato not going to pay you as he never pays missing nin when he could just wait until your tired and have his merc kill you so he only has to pay a fraction of the cost of what he promised you."

Zabuza was about to say something when laughing was heard and everyone turned to the laughing and Naruto saw a man with a black cloak and red clouds and did not recognize the man and said "Akatasuki." loud enough for Kakashi to hear and Kakashi instantly put his book away and said "Sasuke, Sakura, defensive formation. This man is not to be taken lightly."

Zabuza growled and said "What the hell are you doing alive you senile bastard. I heard you died a few months after I tried to kill you Sandaime Mizukage-_sama._"

This made everyone tense but Tazuna who was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The Mizukage who was sitting on a branch slid backward until he flipped off the branch and he landed on his feet and said "My, my Zabuza, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki sure has made a fool out of you hasn't he.....of coarse with all the other people he's been making a fool out of a second hand swordsman like you is nothing to write home about."

Zabuza growled and charged at the Mizukage and his sword cut through him but the Mizukage was completely unharmed and he grabbed Zabuza arm before striking it with his other arm breaking it at the joint causing Zabuza to drop his sword and jump back holding his broke arm.

Haku appeared next to him in a defensive formation and Madara looked bored at them before he turned back to Naruto and said "Since you like to gather information allow me to introduce myself Naruto-kun. I am Madara Uchiha." making everyone wide eyed.

Kakashi said "Madara Uchiha died nearly 50 years ago." as Naruto slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

Madara snorts and said "Did you know that the blood clone jutsu that is in the forbidden scroll of seals was created by me Hatake Kakashi. Faking my death wasn't hard.....ask Naruto-kun here. He's been faking deaths now for close to 10 years."

Naruto said "I don't know what you are speaking about."

Madara glared at Naruto and said "Don't play dumb with me boy. I actually respect you....especially your ability to go anywhere....or any when you want." making Naruto and Kakashi eyes go wide though both hid it quickly.

Madara said "Oh, I bet your mind is trying to figure out how I know about you ability to go back in time huh....It actually took me a while to figure it out. I mean you really did do a real good job of covering your tracks. Had it not been for an....acquaintance I might never have put all the pieces of the puzzle together."

Naruto said "Do tell......and where is your partner. I mean I thought Akatasuki members always travel in pairs."

Madara looked to the left and said "We do....even the creator of Akatasuki like myself has a partner but he's mostly a tracker. Come out out Zetsu."

A plant like man with black and white halves of a face emerged out of the ground and Kakashi, Zabuza, and Naruto all frowned and thought "_I didn't even detect him."_

Naruto asked "So you created Akatasuki...why." as he made hand signs behind his back using ANBU code to Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned and thought "_I don't like this Naruto but I will guard them."_

Madara said "Simple, look up and tell me what you see."

Naruto not taking his eyes of Madara said "The sky, the sun, clouds."

Madara smirked and said "The moon......or what everyone thinks is the moon."

Naruto said "Oh, if it's not the moon what is it then."

Madara said "You already know that answer...after all you gave the six realm sage the idea for it."

Naruto frowned and said "I wasn't even born when the six realm sage was alive."

Madara said "Never the less you somehow went back in time and met him. Your name was clearly wrote on the tablet he wrote and left in possessions of his 2 sons when he created the 9 bijuu's."

Naruto said "Maybe he saw the future or something but what did he say and do."

Kakashi was looking at Naruto and thought "_He knows something but what and how."_

Madara disappeared seeing Zabuza making hand signs and the next moment Haku screamed as she was sent flying back into a tree coughing up blood and Zabuza was kicked in the ribs and was grabbed by tentacle from Zetsu.

Naruto appeared behind Madara with dragons breath already drawn and sliced toward Madara head and as his strike went through him he phased away but before Naruto had a chance to react Madara appeared behind him grabbing Naruto glasses and jumping away.

Naruto frowned and looked behind him and Madara said "You have a 3 second window someone can jump into your slipstream and appear where you do if they can see it and time it right. The Sharingan can see the cracks from you jumping."

Naruto glared at him and said "Your the first to catch onto that in over 15 years, my father was the last one to catch onto it.....your right, I did meet the sage, along with my father and god knows how many other people when I was lost in time....the god who returned me to my own time told me he was going to fix it where all evidence I was in the past was erased so how is it that this stone tablet has my name on it."

Madara said "Because whatever god it was that sent you back here wasn't powerful enough to change something carved into one of the tooths of the Juubi. The strongest demon left in our world after the demon wars was over....The sage took the tooth and carved a message to you before he used his powers to send the body of the Juubi into space casting a genjutsu over it's body making everyone believe that the moon is up there when in fact it's the body of the Juubi."

Naruto actually looked up at the moon and said "So.....that's where you got off to you lazy mutt. What was the message if you don't mind me asking." as he looked at Madara.

Madara said "All that was wrote was **keep your promise**. I don't know or care what the promise was but you see, the six realm sage took the body of the Juubi and put it in space but he took the Juubi power to create the 9 Bijuu. He explained how he did it and I plan to reverse the process and call the Juubi back to earth and use it to bring an age of peace to the world."

Naruto bit his lip and everyone was shocked hearing Madara plan and Naruto snickered and burst out laughing making everyone look at him.

Madara frowned and said "What's so funny _boy."_

Naruto held his sides and said "Oh god, If I had the fox I would gladly give my life to let you summon that flea bag back to earth and I would beg the Shinigami to let me get front row seats to you getting your ass handed to you by the mutt. The six realm sage was not a sage but a Han-you named Inuyasha. His wife was a priestess and also a time traveler of sorts like myself. Mankind once lived in the billions until we got to greedy for knowledge and power and through our own stupidity opened the gates of hell which started the demon wars as we call it. Inuyasha originally wanted to become a full blood demon because like Jinchuuriki he was hated by both species. A special item that allowed the possessor any one wish would have allowed him to become a full blood demon but then he met his wife and fell in love. She convinced him to change his dream for their children's future and so he used the item to wish all the demons to be sealed back into the gates of hell. It worked but the lock was broken so the jewel made Inuyasha full blood demon and made him the new lock. As long as he exist the gates to hell can't be opened again. The jewel also makes it where he can't be controlled ever. He had a son by his wife the priestess while he was still a Hanyou that I took with me on my next jump through time who was the father of the Inuzuka clan. He had one other wife who gave him 2 son, yes I am aware of the fact those 2 sons descendants became the Senju and the Uchiha clan. After his second wife died and his sons grew up he didn't want to live anymore but as a full blood demon he was immortal so he didn't create the Bijuu, he released those 9 from hell and until you just told me what happened to him I honestly thought he crawled in a hole and went to sleep somewhere."

Naruto looked up at the moon and said "YOU LAZY BASTARD, NO WONDER DOGS HOWL AT YOU ALL THE TIME, THEIR CHALLENGING YOU TO A FIGHT TO SEE WHO REALLY IS THE BITCH."

Naruto looked at Madara and said "Sorry, had to get that out of my system but yeah, your whole take over the world scheme is fucked, even if you could get the Bijuu, which you cant now, you would just have a pissed off dog demon who would most likely raise his hind leg and piss on you for disturbing his sleep before he got back up in the sky. Sucks to be you." as he smirked.

Madara glared at Naruto and said "You lie boy."

Naruto said "The promise I had to keep was to give his sword to his descendants when I found one worthy of possessing it which I have done. Sorry to break it to you Maddy, at your age the mind is the first thing to go."

Madara said angrily "As it will with you." as his eyes changed from a regular Sharingan to the eternal Sharingan and Naruto face went blank a moment before he closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

Sakura screamed "Naruto."

Madara turned and said "And now to hurt you more boy." as he disappeared. The next moment he appeared in front of Kakashi and began to attack the group.

End flashback.

Sakura sighed and thought "_Oh dad, what did he do to you and what other secrets do you have."_


	46. aftermath

When Kakashi awoke he found himself looking at a ceiling he didn't recognize and he looked around and saw Sakura asleep beside Naruto bed and he saw Sasuke sitting in a chair and he asked "What happened."

Zabuza voice came from the door and said "We all got our asses handed to us by Madara, that's what happened. It's been nearly a week since then."

Kakashi frowned and asked "What are you doing here Zabuza."

Zabuza said "The girl here helped Haku and me recover from our injuries enough to survive and I don't like to owe a debt. Besides the kid here said he had an offer and I would like to hear it out and any enemy of Madara is a friend of mine."

Kakashi said "What about your job to kill Tazuna."

Zabuza said "The kid made me think about Gato and I have to agree that he's probably right. I've never heard of any missing nin after they worked for him."

Kakashi said "Right...Sasuke, how are you doing."

Sasuke rubbed his ribs and said "I think I got 3 broke ribs. I woke up earlier today and relieved Sakura so she could sleep but she won't leave her dad side."

Zabuza said "Dad..." as he looked between Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi said "It's hard to explain, you would have to ask them. Sasuke, wake Sakura."

Sakura said tiredly "I'm awake, your all to loud." as she set up and looked at Kakashi with bloodshot eyes.

Kakashi asked "Can you use your bloodline to get back to Konoha."

Sakura said "I can try but if I make it then it will be one way. My ribs are hurt also and using it takes a lot of readiness. Madara wanted to make sure that we were injured badly....What do you want me to do."

Kakashi said "Get to Rin and Kurenai. Tell them what happened and have them bring the rest of the team. Also give a report to the Hokage....I don't know what the exact deal Naruto had for you Zabuza but I do know that he wanted to have you either join Konoha or become a part of his spy network and the Hokage pretty much gives him free reign and if he asked he would agree. If you agree to aid us and our team to guard the client and get back to Konoha after the mission I will have Sakura have the team coming to bring an official offer to discuss joining and if you refuse the right to leave without being hunted by any of our nins for 3 months provided you don't attack our people. Do you agree."

Zabuza said "Does that offer go for Haku...she's like a daughter to me."

Kakashi said "Yes."

Zabuza said "I agree but have a medic with the team because I don't know if Madara will return to finish us off or if Gato will hire someone else and with the way we all are now I doubt we could do much."

Kakashi said "If Naruto was awake we could have Tsunade herself here in less then a minute. For now Sakura, try and use it."

Sakura closed her eyes and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Zabuza saw as cracks in the air appeared around Sakura and they went away and Sakura was panting and she concentrated harder and the next moment she was gone.

Zabuza asked "What the hell was that. It look like the world was moving around her."

Kakashi said "That's the Shunpo clan bloodline. It's classified but you can ask Naruto when he awakens."

Zabuza frowned and said "Alright. I need to check on Haku, she can't get out of bed with her ribs broke." as he left.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and asked "Anything."

Sasuke said "He's been out the entire time. I think Madara used Tsukuyomi on him."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "I think your right, Rin and Kurenai both said he can nearly instantly dispel any genjutsu he put in and Madara comment about doing something to his mind makes me believe so also. Hopefully when Rin and Kurenai gets here they can help him."

Sasuke nods and said "I just wonder.....what was that about Naruto going back in time."

Kakashi said "There are things that Naruto keep secret for only the Hokage and his family to know. Even though I am also family there are still secrets even I don't know. We will have to ask him but keep that secret until we find out from him for sure. I don't want people to start making wrong assumptions."

Sasuke nods and said "Well if your awake I am going to try and get something to eat." as he got up and moved slowly out of the room.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and thought "_How many more secrets do you have Naruto."_

Sakura as she jumped landed in the track field and screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

A few moments later people were arriving to see what was going on and Rin being the fastest got there and saw the state she was in screamed "Sakura, Kurenai get the medical supplies now. Sakura injured." as she moved over and began to move her hands through seals quickly and her hand began to glow green and moved to Sakura body.

Sakura coughed up some blood as the rest of the group arrived and Kurenai appeared a few moments later with a scroll marked medical and Kurenai asked "What happened, wheres Naruto and the rest of the team."

Sakura who was in pain said "Madara....Uchiha Madara." making everyone wide eyed a moment and then confused.

Ino said "Madara Uchiha dead Sakura."

Sakura said "He faked his death and he attacked our team. Dads in a coma and everyone else is severely injured....Kakashi-sensei said to bring you all immediately but also to get a letter for Zabuza and Haku to meet the Hokage to possibly join....their at Tazuna house........Oh my ribs." as she tried to curl into a fetal position.

Rin looked at Sakura and said "Sakura listen to me.....Will you let me use my bloodline on you to see your memories. I need to know what to expect."

Sakura nods and Rin locked eyes with Sakura and Sakura found herself in a strange world and Rin appeared and said "Relax Sakura, I just need you to let me see your memories. OK."

Sakura nods and Rin focused and a few moments later she saw the events happen and frowned and the world returned to normal around them.

When the world returned to normal Rin had blood coming down from her eyes scaring everyone and she closed her eyes and wiped the blood away and said "Don't worry. It happens when I do what I just did. It's true, Madara Uchiha is alive and he attacked their team and he's severely injured everyone and I fear he's done worst to Naruto-kun. Kurenai, get the team ready to leave. I'll take Sakura to the hospital and then go see the Hokage. Be prepared for full combat all of you." as she picked up Sakura and left in a swirl of leaves.

15 minutes later the Sandaime walked into the lobby where Rin was and he frowned and said "I received a message one of my Gennin was injured and is in the hospital in critical condition. What happened."

Rin looked around and said "Not here sir. We need somewhere more secure and Sakura needs a ANBU guard and this person restricted from seeing her." as she held out a small piece of paper.

The Sandaime looked at it and he asked "Are you sure."

Rin said "Kaze will kill anyone who lets that person near her. He's that sure."

The Sandaime nods and said "Very well, ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and he said "I want 2 teams alternating watch guarding Sakura Haruno. My personal doctor is the only one allowed to see her without my permission. Is that understood."

The ANBU said "Yes Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime said "Good, my office now Rin." as he shushined away with Rin behind him.

As they arrived he secured the room and asked "Now tell me what happened."

Rin said "Madara Uchiha is alive sir." making the Sandaime wide eyed.

The Sandaime said "That's not possible."

Rin said "It is sir. He used a blood clone and faked his death...He also knows about Naruto-kun ability to time travel and he is the founder of Akatasuki and the former Sandaime Mizukage. I saw the memory of Sakura meeting him. Naruto is a coma and Kakashi, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Haku are all injured as bad as Sakura is if not worse. The client is fine and the rest of the Gennin team is ready to move out to do our part of the mission but.....if we encounter Madara again sir were going to need someone stronger then Kakashi. All their attacks but Naruto-kun's was completely canceled by Madara but Madara used the Sharingan to attack Naruto in his mind. I don't know the extent of what he did yet but we need to get a message to Suna to have Selen get Tsunade and bring her to her dads position. He's got a seal where she can jump to his location and she has one for him. I also need a scroll showing that we are interested in meeting Zabuza either to join Konoha or as a spy for our village."

The Sandaime said "But Zabuza tried to....never mind, the man he tried to kill is Madara. If he has info on him we need it badly. I will also inform all our nins about this. Is there anything else."

Rin said "Sasuke and Sakura both had their first kills and both are pretty much fine with it now after getting talked to. I would request more aid then our teams since we got around 500 mercenaries were going to take out and the chances Gato hired someone else since Zabuza switched to our side is high but the village security needs everyone here."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "Not everyone. Have your teams at the gates in 1 hour. I will have you some extra help. This is not a game or to be taken lightly. Madara Uchiha is someone who could defeat me in MY prime. I don't want dead heroes. I want my people back alive. If things get bad pull out."

Rin said "Yes sir. I need to get going."

The Sandaime said "Dismissed, 1 hour Rin."

Rin nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves and the Sandaime quickly wrote something on 2 scrolls and said "ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and he said "I need this message sent to Suna by our fast messenger bird and I need these people in my office immediately and tell them to come prepared for combat. GO."

The ANBU took the scroll and the list and left.

20 minutes later Hiashi walked into the Hokage office and saw Tsume, Inoichi, Chouza, Shibi, Shikaku all already there and the Sandaime who was looking out his window said "Thank you all for coming so quickly."

Tsume asked "What's wrong Hokage-sama. Why did you ask for all of us in combat readiness."

The Sandaime said "Earlier today Sakura Haruno returned back from Wave alone in severe condition....Team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Shunpo are all in extreme medical condition along with 2 other possible allies. Teams 8, 9, and 10 are preparing to leave in less then an hour at the front gates to head to Wave to aid Team 7 in their mission as well as medical help. Team 13 consisting of Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Selen along with Miko will be contacting Tsunade and heading to Wave also. All of you are to go and assist the teams and look for clues at the site of the battle Team 7 had on the abilities of their attacker."

Inoichi said "Attacker, as in one person."

The Sandaime turned to them and said "As hard as this might be to believe but the person who attacked them was Madara Uchiha himself." making all the clan heads wide eyed and a couple gasped.

Hiashi said "That's not possible. Madara Uchiha died at the hands of the Shodaime Hokage."

The Sandaime said "I had believed so as well until now. Apparently he faked his death and went to the land of water and became the Sandaime Mizukage. After faking his death again he has now created a group of S-rank missing nin called Akatasuki who are after the Bijuu. You should also know that the Gennin going on this mission will have to kill on this mission. The original mission was a simple C-rank body guard mission but thanks to Naruto spy network we actually knew this was going to be a A-rank possibly S-rank mission. There is a large mercenary force in the land of Wave under the control of the multimillionaire Gato of Gato shipping company. Gato is to be assassinated and the mercenary force is to be destroyed."

Chouza said "How big of a group are we looking at and why are we taking out this group if I may ask sir."

The Sandaime said "As you know we are preparing for war. The mission in wave can not be completed without taking out Gato. If Gato is killed then the mercenary force would go looking for the next paycheck and we believe Orochimaru would hire them to use as cannon fodder against us to tire us out before his main force attack. Also the mission team 13 was sent on, if they were able to gather the information have the details of that mission sent back to me ASAP. It could mean the difference between going to war with one village or 2. Do you all understand your mission."

Inoichi asked "One thing sir. Are the Gennin ready for this type of mission. I don't mean to question you but none of us know the skill level of our children currently."

The Sandaime said "According to the reports I got from each of their sensei Team 9 would qualify for low Jounin, Team 10 is mid to high Chunnin, team 8 is high Chunnin. Team 13 is mid Chunnin. If the reports I have read are even half accurate they are ready for this."

Each of the parents felt a little pride at this and the Sandaime said "If that is all you got about 15 minutes to get to the main gate or be left behind."

Each of the clan heads quickly left.

The clan heads all arrived at the gates with 5 minutes to spare and they all blinked as they looked at their children. Each was dressed in black and green camo pants and shirts with a vest for armor, each with their respective weapon showing. Shibi thought "_Interesting, even Shino is wearing those cloths and except for his glasses you could not tell he was a member of our clan."_

Rin appeared in a swirl of leaves and said "You all ready."

Gai asked "What formation."

Rin said "Team 9, take point 2 clicks ahead,Team 10, 1 click behind them with team 8 bringing up the rear 1 click back from team 10, keep watch for anything unusual and go by the numbers. I hope you clan heads can keep up, stay with Team 10 in diamond formation. Move."

Team 9 took off leaving a dust cloud and team 10 was already moving with team 8 a few seconds later.

Tsume blinked as she saw the team leave and asked "Did we...."

Shikaku said "Troublesome, the Sandaime did say they would leave us behind and that is high Chunnin speed." as he took off after them Gennin teams that was already a mile away from the village and getting further each second.

In Suna, 3 hours later the Kazekage said "Impressive Hyuuga-san, On a human target that would have destroyed the heart since the chakra was blown clean through the body of the puppet."

Hanabi said "Thank you Kazekage-sama. I appreciate you letting me practice that on one of you puppeteers. I can see how to improve it for future use."

The Kazekage said "What about you miss. I mean you were so adamant about you teammate practicing against a live target, would you like to try as well."

Selen looked at the Kazekage and asked "Who would I have to face. I mean I don't think it would be a good idea for me to fight a puppet since I could just turn it to splinters Kazekage-sama."

Miko said "Pardon me Kazekage-sama but I don't think it would be wise for Selen to fight one of you nins. I would hate to see someone get hurt."

The Kazekage said "Your worried that your student would be hurt."

Miko said "No sir, I'm worried she would cripple whoever you put her against."

The Kazekage said "I believe you are over stating your students ability."

Miko said "No sir, I believe you are severely underestimating her abilities. Selen has been personally trained by nearly every member of her family including her grandmother. She is already a registered medic nin and her combat skills are even higher."

The Kazekage said "I am INSISTANT that she displays her skills now. Since one of your students defeated my son so easily by destroying his puppet I would like to see if your other student could defeat another of my children. Gaara."

Jack screeched and pointed toward Gaara and Selen said "No Jack, It's alright."

Miko said "But..."

Selen looked at Miko and said "Relax sensei but I must ask that you tell Gaara-kun to please be prepared to use his Bijuu, he will die otherwise."

At this everyone eyes got wide and the Kazekage narrowed his eyes and said "How do you know about that."

Selen said "Because my father as well as great grandfather have been gathering information on a group of S-rank missing nins that are after the Bijuu so in order to know what this group is up to they had to learn the identity of all the Jinchuuriki. I help with the paperwork sometimes and I've seen a picture of each of the Jinchuuriki so when Konoha gathers enough information on the group we can contact our allies and have them prepare Kazekage-sama. Besides it's listed in your bingo book which can be bought in any of the neutral countries in bounty offices. Daddy and great grandpa Jiraiya collect them all the time to keep up to date and I look at them and cross out the ones who been killed and learn of their abilities so I can be prepared if I ever face them."

The Kazekage said "I am impressed and I expect a full report on this group you mentioned."

Miko said "Hokage-sama was planning to inform you when you came to Konoha for the exams about them sir since it's such a sensitive matter. The only reason we know about it is because of Selen involvement helping her family and also the Sandaime wanted us to be on the look out for anyone matching the groups description."

The Kazekage asked "And what description do you have on them."

Selen said "Their named Akatasuki and they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them, known members are Sasori of the red sand, Orochimaru, and Kisame Hoshigaki. That is all I know."

At this the Kazekage as well as Team Baki were wide eyed and Selen asked "So....do you still want to see what I can do."

The Kazekage said "Yes."

Selen said "Are you ready Gaara-kun and please don't hold back."

Gaara said "Mother wants blood."

Selen asked "Can you give the word Kazekage-sama to start."

The Kazekage said "Begin when ready."

Selen smirked and then all the Suna nins eyes got wide as she disappeared and the next moment there was the sound of an explosion and everyone looked and saw Selen standing where Gaara had been and a trail through the sand could be seen going through 6 walls as explosions were seen and heard getting further and further away.

Kankuro said "Holy shit, she actually hit him." as he looked at Selen with fear.

The Kazekage as well was looking at Selen in fear and Konohamaru asked "Hey, how come you held back." making each of the Suna nins ready to have a heart attack.

Before anyone could say anything a scream was heard saying "**BLOOD, MY BLOOD."** as sand began to form in the distance and the shape of Shukaku appeared forming.

Selen thought "_Now how did daddy say to beat this...oh yeah, I remember now."_

She disappeared and the next moment another explosion was heard as something was launched out of the head of Shukaku.

The Kazekage fell on his ass as he saw the form of Shukaku breaking apart and he looked around and said "Where are they. Where did Gaara and that girl go." and thought "_How did that little girl not only injure Gaara but stop his transformation. What the hell have they been teaching her."_

A few moments earlier Gaara emerged out of the head of Shukaku and as he looked around Selen appeared punching him into the air out of the head of Shukaku as she looked up and Gaara who was gaining altitude and she appeared next to him and grabbed him before disappearing with him.

They appeared on the ocean as Selen let Gaara go and appeared several feet away.

Gaara was screaming "Help...Mother....I can't swim."

Selen waited a few moments before she grabbed his arm and disappeared again.

She appeared beside the Kazekage dropping Gaara on the ground who was coughing and Temari screamed "Gaara....what happened, why is he wet."

Selen said "After I knocked him out of Shukaku I grabbed him and dropped him in the ocean to get rid of his Sand armor. Now he's nice and clean." with a smile on her face.

The Kazekage looked at Gaara and moved his hand and went wide eyed seeing as he actually touched Gaara and then he quickly moved his hand away as he saw the sand crawling toward him quickly and he said "I believe I have seen enough....It appears you were right. I was underestimating your student....tell me, how were you so fast."

Selen said "I'm sorry but that information is a clan secret."

The Kazekage said "I see....what was your clan name again."

Selen said "Shunpo."

The Kazekage said "Very well....it was an honor to meet you and I must return to my office. It was a....yes what is it."

A Chunnin appeared and bowed and said "Sorry to interrupt sir but an urgent message has arrived from Konoha."

The Kazekage took the scroll and he opened it and he said "It appears the message is for you." as he handed the scroll to Miko.

Miko took the scroll and began to read it and gasped and said "Selen, take us to team 7 location and then get Tsunade and Shizune and bring them there as well."

Selen frowns and said "What's wrong."

Miko handed the scroll to Selen and as she read it she quickly put her hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as one grabbed her mom and Jack as she grabbed Konohamaru and Hanabi and a pair of yellow flashes appeared making the Suna nins wide eyed and pale and they were gone.

In Wave Kakashi was reading his book when a pair of yellow flashes was seen and he saw team 13 and Selen was already by her father side and she had her hands glowing green as Miko moved to Kakashi while glancing at Naruto and asked "What happened."

Kakashi said "Madara Uchiha." making Miko freeze and Selen said "I thought he was dead." as she moved her glowing hand over her dads body more and frowned and said "I can't seem to locate anything wrong."

Kakashi said "Madara used his Sharingan on Naruto. I think he used Tsukuyomi on him."

Selen disappeared in a yellow flash.

She appeared in a small restaurant grabbing Tsunade and Shizune arm and disappeared again.

In a small booth nearby a man in a spiral mask thought "_Interesting daughter you have Naruto-kun....now to deal with these traitors to the Uchiha clan."_ as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

A man in the kitchen looked up and said "Hey, you can't come in here."

The man reached up and pulled his mask off showing his Sharingan eyes and face and the man said "I, Madara Uchiha hereby sentence you to death traitor." as he stabbed the man before he turned to the woman coming out of the stock room and slit her throat from behind.

After her body fell Madara thought "_12 down, so many more to go."_ as he disappeared in a swirl.

When Selen appeared again Tsunade and Shizune blinked before they saw the form of Naruto in a bed and then saw Kakashi and Tsunade asked "What happened."

Kakashi sighed and explained everything to Tsunade who was moving her hand checking Naruto out and after Kakashi finished Tsunade who hand was on Naruto head said "I see....Shizune, Miko, Selen, go check on the rest of the injured."

Selen said "But..."

Tsunade said "I will take care of your father...go."

Selen frowned but left with the other woman and Tsunade moved her hand away from Naruto head and Naruto eyes began to slowly move and he weakly opened his eyes.

Tsunade smiled and asked "How do you feel."

Naruto said "My head hurts and I feel weak."

Tsunade said "That's understandable with what you been through....tell me, what do you remember about what happened."

Naruto closed his eyes and moved his hand to his head and said "I......don't know but....."

Tsunade said weakly "Yes..." as her face became worried.

Naruto asked "Um.....who are you and.....who am I." causing Tsunade to close her eyes and Kakashi to go wide eyed as his book dropped.

Kakashi thought "_No....please, not that."_


	47. How we got here

Note. This chapter has a lot of repeat information mixed in with new info. This chapter is basically a tie up loose ends chapter since the story is nearing completion and you need the new information to answer some unasked questions about things that happened in the story that seemed at the time there was no reason for it. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support. There are probably less then 10 chapters to this story left. Thank you.

* * *

The room was silent after Naruto asked his question. Tsunade said "Thought so.....My name is Tsunade and I am a medic-nin. Your name is Naruto. You will have to forgive me for not giving you all the answers to questions you might ask because if I do then you won't recover. I've seen and dealt with these kind of attacks on people before. You have not lost your memory. You were attacked by an enemy ninja along with the team you were with and the enemy ninja hit you with an attack that locked away your memories. I don't know if it is all your memories or if it's just the ones you have as a person and you still have your skills. You are a ninja of the Hidden leaf village and officially you are ranked as a Gennin or the lowest level of a ninja. I am officially a Sannin or 2nd highest level of ninja directly under the Hokage or leader of our village. This is Kakashi, your Jounin sensei and officially the third highest level of ninja from our village. Do you understand so far."

Naruto frowned and said "I...think so."

Tsunade nods and said "There are people who are allies who are coming to aid your team to complete the mission that you were on when you were attacked and some of them have a real close relationship with you but if you are to get your memory back then you can't be told what they are."

Naruto asked "Why...why can't I be told."

Tsunade sighed and said "People who have had these kind of attacks on them usually need a trigger to remember something. It could be a place, a sound, a look, a scent, a taste, a person, or anything really. If we were to tell you about the trigger then there is a chance that you won't regain your memory so you have to experience it to regain your memory. Do you understand why I have to keep things from you now."

Naruto looked down and nods and Tsunade said "Good, Kakashi, I want you to stay in here while I go explain to the others about what has happened and let them come meet him and introduce themselves one at a time. Why don't you introduce yourself to see if he remembers anything."

Kakashi nods and said "My name is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked at him carefully and he said "I....sorry, I don't remember anything."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "That's alright Naruto. I'm here for you if you need me though."

Naruto nods and Tsunade got up and left the room.

She walked into the living room and Zabuza eyes got wide as did Haku and Miko asked "How is he Tsunade."

Tsunade looked back toward the stairs and said "He's awake but...."

Selen asked "But what."

Tsunade said "Madara locked his memories away. He doesn't know who he is or who anyone else is." making everyone wide eyed.

Zabuza frowned and said "What does that mean for me and Haku."

Tsunade said "Relax Zabuza, even without him I am already aware of him wanting you to either join Konoha or become part of his spy network and I give you my support and protection so you don't have to worry about the deal falling through."

Zabuza seemed to relax and Selen asked "Can we see him."

Tsunade said "After you know a few things. When you first see him don't say anything until you let him look at you. Maybe it will trigger his memory. After a few seconds if he doesn't seem to recognize you only give him your name, NOT your relationship with him."

Selen said "BUT..."

Tsunade said "NO....if he is going to remember he can't be told. We have to find something that triggers his memory. Do you all understand."

Selen frowns and Miko said "We understand."

Tsunade said "Good, You can go first Selen. One at a time."

Selen nods and left the room quickly.

When she got to the room where Naruto was he was sitting up in bed and Selen cleared her throat and Naruto looked at her and he got a concentration look on his face and Selen thought "_Please....."_ but when his face relaxed she closed her eyes and said "My name is Selen."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I...I can tell this is hurting you. I can see the pain in your eyes....I'm sorry."

Selen leaps toward him and wrapped her arms around him shocking Naruto as she began to cry into his chest. Naruto looked at Kakashi who sighed and said "It will be alright Naruto. She understands."

Naruto slowly put his arms around Selen and he closed his eyes and said as a tear fell from his eyes "Dream into the night little princess and know that the stars shine brightly over you, guiding you, and know that I am watching from them, leading the path back home to my heart."

Selen looked up and into Naruto eyes and said "That's my favorite poem, the one you made for me after I had those nightmares when I was a little girl so I wouldn't be afraid of the dark anymore. You remember..."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I....I....I know your important to me....I can feel it when you hugged me and I know that I don't want you to cry and those words just seem to come to me....I don't remember anything but a feeling of love for you."

Selen looked down and said "Promise me....promise me that someday your memories will come back."

Naruto looked into her eyes and said "It's a promise....a promise of a lifetime."

Selen smiled and she hugged Naruto again and she kissed his cheek as she got up and left the room before she began to cry again.

After she was gone Naruto eyes looked at the floor and said "I.....I said those words before.....a girl....with pink hair."

Kakashi eye got wide and said "Sakura, your teammate."

Naruto looked at his chest and said "I.....I got this for her." as he motioned to the scar near his heart. Naruto face scrunched up and said "Chidori...." making Kakashi eyes widen.

Naruto moved his hands to his head as he closed his eyes and said "A battle......red....red chakra.....rage....anger.....hate.....a brother....bonds.....a fox....a bat.....Chidori....Rasengan.....valley......valley of the end....pain......blood.....death.......life.....Sharingan.....must kill best friend to achieve it.....avenger....betrayal....." as he looked at Kakashi with haunted and lost eyes.

Kakashi was looking at Naruto and Miko said "Anything else...." as she looked at Naruto sadly. Beside her was Kurenai and Rin who looked worried as the rest of their team came into the house."

Naruto bit his lip and said "A man...no....a god......no....a demon....a thrown room.....I see it but.....as he tried to concentrate and the area around Naruto began to crack and Kakashi eyes got wide seeing Sakura do it earlier.

The entire house began to shake. Kakashi said "Naruto." and suddenly everyone felt the entire world shift and a hard crash.

Naruto fell out of the bed onto the floor as screaming could be heard down the stairs.

As everyone was trying to figure out what the hell just happened laughter could be heard from outside the house.

Outside the house that now was sitting on it's side was a temple with stone columns and torches. Everyone began to look outside and saw a figure sitting on a throne room and Naruto looked around and said "I....I've been here before."

Laughter was heard even more as he said that and Naruto turned to the figure sitting on the throne and said "What's so funny jackass."

The figure said "400 years as your still as impulsive as you ever were Naruto."

Naruto blinked as everyone but Kurenai and Rin thought "_400 years."_ and Naruto asked "What are you talking about and who are you and why are we here."

The figure smirked and snapped his fingers and a flame appeared in the middle of the room and the next moment Sakura was there who winced as she hit the ground and began to look around and asked "What happened. I was in the hospital room in Konoha and now..."

Naruto eyes landed on Sakura and thought "_That's the girl I remember but....I can't remember what so important about her."_

Tsunade seeing the looks everyone had from Gennin to clan head to civilian and she stepped forward and said "I am Tsunade Senju, Sannin of Konoha, who are you and why are we here."

The figure seemed to be amused and said "Tell me, what do you remember Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and said "I....don't know....I....know I met you before but......but I can't figure out who you are or where I met you.....my head...it hurts."

The figure said "Not surprising really. After all, most who are hit with the full power of the Sharingan in it's final form can't even remember to breath, much less anything else.....now lets see, we have Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughters Hinata and Hanabi along with their cousin Neji....next we have Shibi and Shino Aburame, Tsume and Kiba Inuzuka and their respective companions who seem to know more then their partners by the fact their being completely submissive right now." making everyone look and to the shock of those who knew Tsume partner seeing him on the ground with his head displayed openly in a submissive nature was a shock. It made everyone a little more worried about the person in front of them.

The man then said "Now we have Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka, Chouza and Choji Akamichi, Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara, Hatake Kakashi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Selen, Kurenai, The name you took for yourself Rin which by the way is a very good name and my sister in law is named that. Next we have Miko as she calls herself though that wasn't her real name before she met her 2nd husband." causing all the Shunpo clan members to tense beside Naruto.

The man said "Next we have Tsunami, her son Inari, and her father Tazuna. After them we have Zabuza and his....well I would say daughter but he officially claims she his tool. Anyways her name is Haku. Sasuke Uchiha, Shizune and last but not least the most important piece of the puzzle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the spiraling maelstrom of wind and wave or the controlled chaos."

Everyone was frowning at the man who they really couldn't see much about and the man said "You remember anything yet Naruto. The sound of my voice, why this place is important, the names of the people here. Who you really are and where you come from."

Everyone was looking at Naruto who was concentrating and a giggle was heard coming from the side and a woman with bluish black hair and a white dress with green across the bottom walked from the side of the room and said "Be nice dear, it's not nice picking on family, now is it." causing everyone to look at her.

The woman said "Forgive my manors, my name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

A grumble was heard from the man on the throne and Kagome who had a vein appear on her head said "Sit boy." causing the person to fall through his throne shocking everyone.

Naruto eyes got wide as he saw and heard this and an image appeared in his head and he said "Inuyasha." causing Tsume and Kiba to turn to him hearing the name and Selen asked "What."

The person said "Great, he can't remember anything until you force those damn prayer beads to control me." as everyone saw a man with grayish white hair and a red robes on with dog ears on his head stand up from the rubble of the throne and he walked down the stairs and got in front of Naruto and said "So do you remember now."

Naruto said "I..."

Kagome sighed and said "Inuyasha, SIT BOY." causing Inuyasha to fall through the ground again and she said "Sorry about that. Now I am sure your all wondering what exactly is going on and who we are and why you are here and where exactly here is......Now you might find most of what your about to hear impossible to believe but this temple is in fact ON the moon." making everyone wide eyed.

Tsunade said "I'm sorry, I know I didn't hear you right."

Kagome said "It's true, Just like that house there this temple was brought here by Naruto using his...gift, after he helped to build this temple adding seals to it to make it where we would have food, water, air, gravity. In this temple we have lived watching the people of earth...especially that of our descendants"

Kakashi eyes got wide and said "Your the Juubi." making everyone flinch.

Inuyasha said "That is but one of the names I have gained over the years but to understand it all you must understand the beginning."

Tsume asked "Are you really Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said "Yes, I am the father of Inuzuka who was the founder of your clan. I am also the father of the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuuga clans." making everyone wide eyed.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and said "What proof do you have to this claim."

Inuyasha sighed and said "Sit down and watch. I am going to show you all Naruto real life including BOTH times he has died." making everyone but the Shunpo clan to flinch and look at Naruto.

Naruto looked confused and Inuyasha snapped his fingers and the walls around everyone faded and then they watched as the Kyuubi was sealed in him, his treatment through life, finding out the truth from Mizuki, kissing Sasuke, becoming a member of Team 7, meeting Konohamaru, going to Wave, meeting Zabuza, Haku, and Tazuna family. Then Haku and Zabuza death including Naruto using Kyuubi to beat Haku, Naruto burring them, his declaration of protecting that which is precious to him, the Chunnin exams.

Inoichi who saw this thought "_God I wish that would happen again because I would love to see the look on Ibiki face when he found he passed the test with a blank paper."_

Hinata offering to let Naruto cheat, the 2nd exam when Naruto mocked Anko, was ate by a snake, fought team 7 with Sasuke freezing up. Kyuubi chakra being sealed away, making it to the semifinals with Kabuto help as well as Sasuke using the curse seal, the matches where Naruto beat Kiba with a fart.

Kiba looked furious and Tsume was laughing her ass off. Then they watched as Sakura and Ino tied along with their children winning or losing their matches. Neji felt the eyes of everyone on him as he nearly killed Hinata and Naruto oath of blood.

Then as Kakashi told Naruto he wouldn't train him, Kakashi flinched under the gaze everyone gave him, Naruto getting Ebisu who was knocked out by Jiraiya, Naruto using his sexy no jutsu on him to get to agree to train him and Tsunade clenched her fist and thought "_Pervert must die."_

Kurenai, Rin, and Miko all had the same thought.

Then nearly everyone gasped as Naruto was thrown OFF a cliff by Jiraiya, summoning Gambunta, passing his challenge. Then the Chunnin exam finals where Naruto defeated Neji, Shikamaru LONG ass match, Sasuke and Kakashi LATE entrance, then the invasion, Naruto fighting Gaara and then Shukaku.

Naruto leaving with Jiraiya to track down Tsunade, meeting Kisame and Itachi which made everyone but the Shunpo clan wonder about him, Sasuke being defeated. Then Naruto learning the Rasengan, meeting Tsunade, the bet, meeting Orochimaru and Kabuto making nearly everyone wide eyed, Naruto using the Rasengan on Kabuto, nearly dying.

Much to Shizune horror the part where she was pleasing herself in the co-hot spring in front of Naruto, coming back to Konoha, Sakura ignoring Naruto for Sasuke, Sasuke and Naruto fight on the Hospital roof, going to Tea country, defeating Aoi and retrieving the Raijin, then to Snow country where Naruto saved Princess Yuki, then when Shikamaru waking Naruto up because of Sasuke defection, the promise of a lifetime to Sakura, the fighting against Orochimaru body guards, and then the fight at the valley of the end.

As the battle between Naruto and Sasuke took place both boys watched and everyone gasped as they transformed and then Sasuke killing Naruto.

They then watched as Inuyasha appeared and took Naruto body and appeared in the temple they were all in healing him, he pretending to be the god of Chaos and his explanation about removing the Kyuubi and giving him the bloodline.

After that things stopped and Inuyasha said "The truth is I sent Kyuubi back to hell, you will find out later how I did that but I left a little of the Kyuubi chakra in Naruto to stabilize his bloodline that WAS formed from the Senju and the Hatake bloodline. He just never activated it in his first life so I activated it for him. I maybe powerful but I'm not THAT powerful, now on with the show."

They watched as Naruto met David, Lara, Selen and everyone blushed as he made love to her and then how she was killed, him saving the people in the time of the pharaoh, military training under the special forces, tomb raiding, meeting the native Americans, and all his adventures through time until he met Inuyasha and Kagome during the time of the Demon wars. They watched as the Shikon Jewel was used to send all the demons to hell and Naruto jumping with the infant Inuzuka. Then they watched as Naruto met Inuyasha again as he pretended to be the six realm sage. The video stopped.

Inuyasha said "The jewel you all saw as the Shikon jewel I used to send all the demons to hell. What you don't know is that a sacrifice was made, Kagome here was sealed inside the jewel to purify it. I kept the jewel with me until the time I pretended to be the six realm sage. All that purified energy I used to transfer to the mortals of the world at that time giving you all the ability to use chakra. Kagome was freed but she was changed into a half demon as well by the powers she was exposed to. Naruto seeing the way the world around us was reacting to us decided to build us this temple and he used his powers to jump anywhere to the moon where he heard a jumper once jumped to along with the moon. From here we were able to watch the world but we left our 3 half breed son, Inuzuka, Shippo in honor of our friend who was sent back to the hell, and Miroku after another friend we had lost. The jump here nearly cost Naruto his life and he was in a coma for a while and suffered memory loss of actually bringing us here and building the temple...He jumped before he awoke several times before..the funny thing is, the jewel....after Kagome was freed from it...there are currently 2 copies of the jewel in the world....both are in this room."

Tsunade eyes got wide as she pulled the Shodaime necklace up from her neck and Inuyasha said "Yes, that's the jewel entrusted to one of our sons. Now lets watch the rest of Naruto life."

Naruto who was watching felt detached as he had all these experiences and couldn't remember them.

They watched as he appeared in the Yondaime office, his meeting his father, his mother. Everyone nearly died laughing when Naruto asked if he was a bastard from the look on his parents face. Being trained by his parents, getting items to remember them, then him being born and his jump to when he was 4. They watched as he used his bloodline to cheat at cards, always winning, then how he tricked Kakashi into selling him the Hatake clan house which made Kakashi think "_The irony of that."_

They watched as he met Tsunade, Tenten receiving a letter from her mom, trained, reforged dragons breath, met Rin. They heard her tragic tale. They watched as Naruto learned the truth about Rin.

At that moment Sasuke was looking at Rin in shock. Sasuke demanded "Is it true.... are you Itachi."

Rin said "Please watch the rest Sasuke. You will get ALL your answer." as she looked at Naruto.

Sasuke frowned as they continued to watch and then when Naruto found Rin near death making him wide eyed. They watched as Naruto got Tsunade to heal her, starting a new life, both Naruto and Rin getting the Hokage to let them join the academy together, they watched as they were quickly moved to the top of their class. Then Naruto birthday strip tease for Shizune that made Ino, Hinata, and Tsume all look at Naruto with a mixture of attraction. They watched as Naruto and Rin graduating from the academy, meeting Kurenai, Naruto breaking Kabuto arm, showing everyone the difference in their skill levels, talking with the Hokage about teams. Naruto basically making Aoi his enemy and taking control of team 8. His first date with Kurenai which made all the girls look at Kurenai with jealousy except the rest of Naruto wives. Naruto concert to the village and his kicking the ass of an ANBU team. Learning that Tsunade was his grandmother, the story about how that came to be, His training team 8, taking Kurenai dancing, manipulating Jiraiya, meeting Tsume and the oath of blood he swore which Tsume also swore Naruto training his team more. Then when Jack beat the shit out of an ANBU. Then they watched as Naruto beat the shit out of some Uchiha who tried to ambush him and his little pissing contest with Fujaku. Learning Kurenai was a descendant of the Uchiha clan who had betrayed the clan. They watched as Naruto turned D-rank missions into S-rank for his team. Then they watched as Fujaku went to ambush them, the battle in which Aoi betrayed them, Mizuki betrayed them and Naruto saving Rin and Kurenai by taking lethal blows for both and his dying.

They watched as Naruto awoke at the age of 4 again and then his realization that he lost all his belongings that were at the Hatake house, his mental breakdown and meeting Tsunade while getting drunk. Form of depression until he had a dream where his life changed back, stealing the Hokage painting, painting the Hokage monument, another concert to the village, meeting Rin and Kurenai, learning they knew everything then. Their planning for the future, discussing what to do and then their plan for the Uchiha clan.

By this point everyone was looking at them all and Sasuke screamed "YOU PLANNED IT." as he tried to move but found himself on the ground with Inuyasha foot on his back holding him down and Inuyasha said "Shut up runt before I kill you myself. You want to know the original reason Itachi killed your clan. He was ordered to by Danzo, the council and the Hokage because the Uchiha clan was planning a coup de taut. Now shut up and watch or you can die." as Sasuke found himself tied up in ropes.

Sasuke glared at Inuyasha as they watched as they started the building of the spy network, saving members of the Uchiha clan, working to help the village, saving several people. Then they watched as Naruto went on a mission everything stopped as Inuyasha said "Now for what really happened THIS time to the Uchiha clan." as they showed Rin meeting her mother, explaining the truth to her, her getting Sasuke to get ready to leave, Fujaku return and his attack on his wife. Then ordering Sasuke to kill her, they watched as a blood clone attacked Sasuke and Fujaku while Rin saved her mother and replaced her. Then to everyone shock they saw as Sasuke killed the blood clone of his mother shocking him as well. Then his speech about woman.

After that they saw Rin bringing her mother to Naruto home, then returning and finding Fujaku planning to attack the village and Rin killing them all.

After that thing stopped and nobody knew what to say until Sasuke asked "Mother....what happened to her."

Inuyasha showed as the world changed back to Naruto coming home injured, his drinking and trying to treat himself as they saw Miko tend to his wounds and his confusion and then when it was revealed it wasn't Rin. They then watched her confession to him and how they made love and the next morning when the truth of who Naruto was and the fact he was going to be a father. They watched as the events with his marriage, entering the academy, the birth of Selen, raising her while running his spy network as well as living with the village hate. Then they saw the events where they tried several ways to make things right with Naruto killing Danzo several ways, having sex with Kurenai, Danzo trap, throwing the ROOT members to the volcano, his spies in Root, then Selen accidentally rewinding time, the Sandaimes plan and the lies he created for all the clan heads and Gennin and then the training in the underground temple, revealing the truth about Sakura. Then the wave mission, meeting Madara Uchiha and then the attack and waking up until the moment they arrived in the temple.

When it was done everyone was shocked to the core by everything they saw.

Inuyasha asked "So....do you remember now."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah....I remember everything now but.....I can't rewind time. It won't work for some reason."

Kagome said "That's because you ran out of Kyuubi chakra. Your daughter Selen only had enough to do it once. Sakura has a small amount in her but only enough to give her better healing then average but no where near enough to rewind time. Going back in time after dying twice took a lot out of you."

Naruto frowned and said "Well....that's my life."

Inuyasha said "Now Hiashi, you asked if I had any proof, The Inuzuka clan are all descendants of Inuzuka, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan are both descendants of Miroku, while the Senju are descendants of Shippo...before you stands the last of 3 lines of my descendants One from each of my sons."

Shikaku said "But why did you help Naruto at first. Somethings not adding up."

Inuyasha said "As you heard Naruto state earlier I became the lock for the gates of hell......my descendants became the keys. When I left the world I released the 9 Bijuu on the world. Do you wonder WHY I would do that."

At this everyone tried to think and Inuyasha said "Because they were each allies of mine who were willing to sacrifice everything they had to bring peace. Shippo, the friend that was sent back to hell....he was originally a little fox cub but when I released him from hell he became the Kyuubi no Kitsune during his time there. The Nibi no Neko was a cat demon who was allies with a group of demon hunter. Her name was originally Kira The Ichibi no Shukaku was a flea demon who drank blood of demons and his name was Myoga, I could go on and on about the other but they were all allies to me who helped to end the demon war so demons go back to hell and humans could have their world. If it was not for Humans thirst for power and attempts to harness the demons then they would not be seen as the mindless destructive creatures you all know. By sealing away them to make Jinchuuriki you stripped away all their knowledge until all that is left is nothing but instinct......but I am getting off topic....My immortality to hold the gates of hell closed is linked to that of my descendants As long as their is at least one member of each line still alive then I will live and the gates to hell stay close. If one dies I lose part of my power and the gates are weakened where minor demons can be released to the world."

At this everyone seemed to think and Shikamaru said "So when Naruto died at Sasuke hands originally since he was the last who was able to have children you intervened to ensure that the gates of hell stayed close."

Kagome said "Yes. The reason the 9 were originally released from hell were to guard our descendants to ensure that none of our lines died out. Humans can't stand up to the power of powerful demons. Inuyasha is only a average demon and yet he is stronger then each of the Bijuu. Imagine if thousands of demons stronger then him were released on the world....when it first happened the world population went from around 10 billion to a few hundred thousand in 5 years. The world still hasn't recovered from the last time they were opened."

Sakura asked in pain "But why did you save Naruto if I was alive in the original time line."

Kagome said "We didn't know about you Sakura. As far as we knew Naruto was the last."

Selen asked "But what happens now that 2 of the descendants have married together."

Inuyasha sighed and said "It just means that if the Hyuuga and Uchiha or the other eye that was formed from that line were to die out then as long as you Selen or any other children he has live then the gates won't open but then if his family line dies out then I will go down to 1/3 power and then most of the demons in hell could cross over."

At this everyone began to understand exactly why things happened the way they did.

Inuyasha said "Unfortunately as of now Sasuke and Madara are the last 2 male Uchiha." making everyone wide eyed.

Naruto said "But wait, what about all the others in my spy network."

Inuyasha said "When Madara attacked you he saw all your memories. He knows who all are and while you been in a coma he's been hunting them down and killing them. With the changes that have been done to the members of the Shunpo clan I don't count them as Uchiha so that means that all that is left is Sasuke and Madara."

Naruto frowned and said "So...what do we do now. I mean you all know what I know now."

Inuyasha said "Now you need to figure out some way to kill that pup Madara. Hyuuga and Uchiha....I have one thing to say and I will not repeat myself. Each of you have a 3 stages to your bloodlines. For the Hyuuga, the first stage allows you to see chakra, the second stage which you daughter Hinata has is the ability to see the the spirit of a person. If you ask her she will tell you that she can see the chakra network but it's blurry. The reason is she also sees the person spirit and if she hits them she can render a person soul dead without killing the body." shocking the Hyuuga.

Hiashi asked "How is that possible and how come Hinata has it."

Inuyasha said "Guilt. She felt guilty over her mothers death because she asked your wife for a little brother or sister so she blamed herself for her death when you have seen in fact it was your elders fault. Just like the Sharingan where you have to feel guilt over the death of someone you care for to achieve the second stage. Both are gifts and curses. Every soul Hinata kills by attacking the soul will cause her to slowly go blind. Just like using the special ability of the Magnekyou Sharingan will cause an Uchiha to go blind."

Naruto said "What about the third stage you spoke of."

Inuyasha said "The third stage of both can only be achieved by replacing the eyes with that of a sibling." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Sasuke took a glance at Rin and Selen which did not go unnoticed and asked "What happens if one does that."

Inuyasha said "Each Uchiha eye is slightly different. By replacing the eye both abilities of the one who replaced it as well as the one who eyes were used to be replaced are mixed together. This makes the Sharingan user that much more powerful. It also removes the part about going blind but the chakra cost for all techniques it uses are doubled so without massive chakra reserves it could kill you in a short amount of time if your not careful. It also merges the memories of the 2 sibling together making a hybrid of the 2. That means if you are successful in taking the eyes of either of your sister Sasuke then you would cease to exist as you are as you would gain their knowledge and personality and over time it will drive you insane. Insanity is the final cost....you do gain the life span of yourself and your sibling, that is how Madara is still alive since instead of living around 100 years if he's lucky he can live to be 200 years if he's lucky. You also lose the ability to ever have children again so since you are the last Uchiha now who can have children it is your choice what you want. Restore your clan or get revenge."

Sasuke scowled as he heard this and Naruto put his hands in a hand seal all the Hyuuga recognized and said "PAIN." as Sasuke suddenly screamed in pain as he fell to the ground holding his head.

A moment later it stopped and Sasuke lay on the ground gasping for breath and Naruto said "When I was taking care of you in the hospital I gave you a modified cage bird seal. I don't care if you hate me, Rin, or Kurenai..I don't care that you tried to kill me. I understand your pain and suffering so I forgave you for that....but you own MOTHER. For you to attack and think you killed her and be HAPPY about that....to me you are a criminal...I talked to the other Uchiha and I told them the truth about what happened that day. To them you are not a member of the Uchiha clan and when they returned you were to be exiled from the clan with your Sharingan sealed off forever. They even told me and I have a scroll with each of their signatures that they would support me if I chose to kill you.....For Miko I have let you live all these years and will continue to let you live Sasuke....but if I believe you ever even THINK about harming any of my precious people, friends or family you will die. I have placed nearly 200 seals on your body. I have a Hiraishin seal in you along with the cage bird seal, one that can be used to completely fry your chakra network, one that will blow off your arms, legs, break your bones, fry your brain, blow up your heart, cause your balls to explode, and those are just the nice ones. I have some that will make you feel pain every second of every moment of your life and prevent you from dying from the pain or killing yourself. I've added some that do not even need me to activate them. In the event you get the Magnekyou your eyes will explode, in the event you attempt to rape someone your balls will explode. If you become a missing nin your legs will explode and you will be summoned to ANBU headquarters. Those are but a few of the seals I placed on you. Now it's your choice, you can accept the fact your father was an evil sadistic bastard who I hope is rotting in hell and you can have the family you tried to destroy or.....well, you could join Danzo, Koharu and Homaru in their tortures I set up for them."

At this everyone blinked and Kurenai asked "Wait, I thought you killed them. We all saw you drop them in that Volcano."

Naruto smirked and said "Your right and there is a seal around that island that makes it where anyone who enters that island can't leave unless they have my bloodline. When I jumped with them I made them steal a coin from the dead mans chest using Chakra strings. Each are now immortal on an island that is a Volcano, they can't eat, use chakra, drink....all they can do is spend the rest of their days suffering in pain being consumed by molten lava as their bodies are destroyed and reformed over and over and over again for all eternity."

Kiba said "Dude....your one sadistic person."

Naruto said "Anyone who tries and harms those I consider precious to me will beg for hell before I'm done with them."

At this everyone flinched as they saw the look on his face and Inuyasha said "Protecting ones pack is something I wish all my descendants could claim." causing Tsume and Kiba to smirk and the Hyuuga and Uchiha to frown.

Naruto said "So....what about the Hyuuga third level. You said they would have to trade eyes with a sibling so what happens if that happens."

Inuyasha said "Well.....they become Uchiha." making everyone blink.

Neji said "What....what do you mean we would become Uchiha."

Inuyasha said "That's how the first Uchiha came to be. You all know that at one time the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were one clan. Well 2 sibling, branch members, wanted freedom from the clan so they attacked and killed their third sibling who was born first gaining the 2nd level before they fled. They survived for 10 years until one out of desperation took his siblings eyes because he was going blind and his eyes changed from the Byakugan to the Sharingan."

Sasuke scowled at this and Hiashi said "I see.." as he learned something new about his family.

Naruto looked at Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna and said "Well...I don't know about you all but theres a little greedy businessman down in Wave country I got plans for so does anyone have anything to say before we leave."

Kiba said "Are we still going to kill those men."

Naruto said "Yea. We can't let Orochimaru hire them....by the way, has the Kazekage been killed and replaced yet Hanabi."

Hanabi said "No...but I doubt Suna will enter the exams. Selen sort of defeated Shukaku."

Naruto blinked and looked at Selen who was looking sheepish and said "Selen dear...what did you do."

Selen said "I jumped beside him and used granny strength to send him through some walls. He then released Shukaku and I remember your story how you defeated him and I appeared on Shukaku head and I decked him sending him flying before I grabbed him and dropped him in the ocean until he was nearly drowned. After that I dropped him beside the Kazekage who touched him for a moment but the sand started coming back to him to defend him and the message arrived......I also sort of told them about Akatasuki."

Naruto sighed and said "Can't be helped. Maybe they won't join forces with Orochimaru so we only have his village to worry about. Make things easier."

Tazuna said "I got a question....are you all nuts."

Naruto said "Probably, it's what makes us human."

Hiashi said "What will happen now. I mean all of us were tricked into believing a story that wasn't true on several occasions. How can we trust you."

Naruto said "You can't. Were ninja. Deception is our most powerful tool. The only thing you know for sure from seeing my memories is that I have 3 rules I follow, Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash, True strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you, and live you life to the fullest like theres no tomorrow...because for each of us it's a possibility. All I have ever done is worked to save my family, friends and home. I don't care about power. I don't care about respect. I don't care about fame. All I care about is coming home at the end of the day and holding my wives and watching my children grow and know that the world they will live in will be safer then the world I lived in because of the sacrifices that I made. You can accept it or not but personally I don't give a damn. You are all citizen of Konoha and ninja of our village. I will fight and die to protect you all. If you want to be my friends we will be friends, if you want to hate my guts, take a number and get in line. When I die I will be buried face down so everyone who hates me can kiss my blond ass."

Silence was all that was heard for all but 3 seconds before the first burst of laughter was heard. Tsume walked over and said "Pup...I made an oath and I honor it. Anyone messes with your pack has to get through mine first."

Naruto said "Likewise."

Sakura walked over and said "I stand by my family." as the other members of the Shunpo clan joined Naruto.

One by one the others walked over until all that was left was Hiashi and Sasuke. Hiashi said "Just one question, is there room in that volcano for a few elders."

Naruto said "You bet your blind ass there is. Just tell me when the party is and I'll be there in my boxers with a guitar and a smile."

Ino said "Can I come." with a perverted smile on her face.

Sakura said "Not a chance in hell you blond home wrecker."

As Hiashi walked over Naruto looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto and Naruto said "Well son, what do you say."

Sasuke said "I'll get my revenge on you and those sluts. Someday, somehow I will."

Kagome sighed and said "No...you won't." as she placed her hand on the back of his head as Sasuke fell to the ground passed out. She then walked over to Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna touching their heads.

She looked over at Naruto and said "I've erased his memory of everything that's happened since he was attacked by Madara so he will believe that he's been in a coma. I also erased everything that Tazuna and his family remember of this so they won't remember it. If you will all go back inside the house I will use my powers to send you back to just before Naruto jumped you here. I ask you all be discreet about what you saw and heard and tell no one about us up here. If people found out they could have Naruto and his descendants try to get up here to gain our power and that would be bad for all."

Tsunade said "We understand." as everyone else nods as they carried the 4 sleeping people.

As Naruto was about to walk inside Kagome said "Naruto, wait."

Naruto stopped and Kagome walked over and handed Naruto a scroll and whispered in his ear making him go wide eyed.

Naruto had a few tears in his eyes and said "Thank you."

Kagome gave him a kiss on the forehead and said "Good bye and live a happy life."

Naruto nods and walked inside.

A few moments later the world around them shifted and they found themselves back in wave like they never left.

Kurenai asked "So...what's in the scroll."

Naruto said "Everything that I lost when I died the second time at the Hatake residence as well as a surprise for later....I got all my picture of my parents." as he opened the scroll and unsealed a couple of pictures that he began to show around.

After everyone calmed down Inoichi said "So what now."

Tsunade said "Today we rest and recover while I finish healing team 7. Tomorrow we prepare to take out Gato and his men."

Tsume said "Hai, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade said "Not for another couple of months."

Tsume said "I think you should relieve the Sandaime when we get back. If Madara really destroyed Naruto spy network then need to prepare for him."

Naruto frowned and said "And I have around 300 funerals to prepare for....I hope Inuyasha was wrong. I hate seeing innocents hurt." as he looked outside.

Shibi said "It shows your still a kind soul after everything that's happened. My clan respects you Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "Just Naruto...I hate formalities....but thanks...that means a lot to me."

Shibi nods and Shino asked "Are you OK Sakura."

Sakura said "Yeah...though I've looked better."

Shino said "I do not believe so. Your happy your father is fine now. Your happiness makes you look the best you could."

Sakura blushed and Shibi said "Shino....since you are of age to start your own breeding do we need to have the discussion on reproduction." causing a couple of the guys to snicker.

Shino said "No father. I've been well versed in the arts."

At this everyone stopped and looked at Shino in shock and Shibi said "I see."

Shino said "Yes...In order to have the best chance at reproduction with strong offspring you must find a strong, healthy female of breeding age. This is sometimes hard to do and sometimes you have to work hard and go to the deepest and darkest caverns to find a female your compatible with. Those places that are nearly impossible to reach and undisturbed. Once there you explore the area thoroughly to find the right spot and let nature take it's coarse. Do you agree father."

At this each of the woman blushed and all the guys looked at Shino in a new light and Shibi said "Yes, finding the right female kikai is very important when you start your own breeding. If you do not find a strong healthy one then the colonies you will produce will not meet the standards you want. I am proud of you my son."

Shino said "Thank you father.....I appreciate your support."

Kiba said "Wait a minute....you were both talking about BUGS."

Shibi said "Yes, what else would we be talking about."

Kiba said "I thought you were all talking about woman."

Shino said "We were. Woman and female kikai are the same. They are a very important part of nature and require a gentle hand and you have to be willing to work hard to find one you are compatible with. If you do not then the bonding process will fail and both you and the female will feel it was a waste. They both are picky about finding a male who meets their standards who they feel will be good at not only supporting and taking care of them but also any offspring. They want the best for themselves and their offspring. If you understand this then you will understand that no matter what the challenges to reach your goal are or how hard you have to work to achieve those goals are that you will find the results are very agreeable....do any of you disagree."

Kurenai said "I agree with you Shino. You may make it sound a little more boring then I would normally say but woman want a man who would go that extra mile for them. Naruto-kun does and I've never regretted it and once this invasion is taken care of I plan to prepare to produce my own offspring at that time."

Rin said "Same here."

Naruto smiled and Miko said "Ah, what the hell, 10 hours of fucking will be worth the pain of another kid."

At this poor Ino blew back with a nose bleed along with Hinata. Tsume looked at Naruto and said "You know....I have a daughter looking for a mate and I can still have another litter."

Kiba paled and screamed "MOM." making everyone laugh.

Naruto sighed and looked at his family and thought "_Mom...Dad...I hope your proud of me."_


	48. Chapter 48

The next day Naruto was sitting at the bridge along with Tsunami, Inari, and the rest of the Konoha nins and he said the 2 words that made all Shunpo member freeze in their spot. "I'm bored." as he began to look around.

Selen quickly appeared beside dad and said "Spar with me dad."

Kurenai shushined next to him and said "Read to me."

Rin also shushined and said "Fight me."

Miko appeared and said "Fuck me."

As this was going on everyone was looking at the group and Ino said "What is wrong with you all."

Tsunade said "When Naruto gets bored the laws of reality cease to exist. You know how ships are suppose to be in water. He makes them fly in the air. All those little gifts you heard about each of your clans got was because he got bored.

Naruto who was looking at his family and said "I would do each of those things but with us waiting on the midget I don't want you all to get tired.......That's it. Hey Shibi."

All the Shunpo woman groaned and Shibi said "Yes."

Naruto said "Can I have one of you Kikai a few minutes. I think I just thought of a way to make your clan way stronger and not have to replace your kikai as much."

Shibi said "What do you have in mind."

Naruto said "Well, a little known fact about Kagebunshin is that when they are dispelled all knowledge they gain is transfered back to the original. Another even less known fact is that any chakra they have left over after dispelling is transfered to the original. I think I have just thought of a way to make a new jutsu using a seal array that mimics the Kagebunshin no jutsu. If I am right then you can use 1 kikai and make hundreds of clones of it to attack your enemy and as they eat your enemy chakra they can dispel and recharge you while draining the enemy at a distance without having to worry about someone using a fire jutsu or electric jutsu to zap them."

At this everyone went wide eyed as they thought about it and Shibi said "Very well, here." as he held up his hand and a kikai flew over to Naruto.

Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll and unsealed another scroll and some sealing ink and began to draw a seal and a 5 minutes later Naruto had drawn 2 seals with a line connecting them and Naruto said "Alright, I need that Kikai to land on this seal and to stay still while I activate it."

The kikai landed on the seal and Naruto sent chakra into the seal and as it activated the second seal was covered in a puff of smoke and 50 kikai were seen sitting on the scroll.

Naruto said "Houston, we have liftoff. Mwa, ha, ha." as he rubbed his hand like a greedy businessman scaring everyone.

The kikai flew into the air and Shibi said "Impressive, they all have the same carrier wave as the original so they all react to the same command. What is the name of this justu."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Kage Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu.....that gives me an idea for another. I'll draw the seal on you and Shino if you want and give you a detail explanation of the seal drawing and the jutsu so you can share it with your clan...but for now I got another idea for something I want to try but I need a coat like yours. Do you happen to have another one you keep for a spare I can have."

Shibi pulled out a scroll and a few moments later a puff of smoke and another coat like his appeared and he said "Is this payment for the jutsu."

Naruto said "No the jutsu free because I was bored. The coat I just need because I'm going to see if I can't give the Nara clan a version of the Hyuuga ultimate defense." making everyone wide eyed.

Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

Shibi handed the coat to Naruto who turned it inside out and began to draw on it and Sakura asked "Is he always like this."

Selen said "Worse. It's why we don't let him get bored. Until something distracts him he will keep this up for hours."

Naruto said "Done." catching everyone attention.

Naruto turned and said "Hey Shikaku. Can you test this for me. All I want you to do is see how far you can stretch your shadow with this on."

Shikaku looked at the sky and said "It's noon Naruto. I can only go 10 feet."

Naruto said "Humor me."

Shikaku frowned and walked over and put the coat on and put his hands in a seal and sent his shadow out and it went over 300 yards down the bridge shocking everyone.

Shikaku released the jutsu and asked "How did you do that."

Naruto said "I created a time space seal that makes it where the coat believes the shadow between your body and the coat material is actually 50 ft long. The more chakra you put into the jutsu you just used will make it where the shadow it created can go up to probably 500 yards if you use most of your chakra but what I was thinking is if you can go that far regardless of if it's day or night since there is a mini flash tag going off inside the jacket to make the shadow every time you mold your chakra it makes it where you don't need outside sources of shadows since the coat makes it for you. Now imagine if you were to instead of focusing your shadow in one direction at a time shoot it out like a sphere from you, you would in theory form an attack range like the Hyuuga Kaiton. From there you could use some of your clans more deadly attacks."

Shikaku thought a moment and said "That is very helpful and eliminates our clans greatest weakness.....A Kage Kaiton is something no one in my clan has ever thought of."

Hiashi said "Do you really have to keep destroying the traditional attacks of my clan jutsu."

Naruto said "Hmm, let me think about it....yes. If you use the same attack over and over again it will only be a matter of time before someone else figures out how to use them against you. I already showed that I could wipe out your entire clan because of the old seal you had. If I could do it how could another village not also do it. It only takes time and someone who knows sealing to do that. By showing you the possibilities of what your could do by changing I am forcing you to change your traditions without directly messing with your clans rights since the council and the Hokage are not allowed to interfere in clan business. By the way, I notice if Hinata were to change her fighting style of using your family style to something that would go with her natural flexibility she could probably use it to create an even better defense then the Kaiton without using so much chakra that could be taught to others in your clan. At least that's my theory."

Hiashi said "You hate me, don't you."

Kakashi said "Join the club, he hates me also."

Naruto said "Your both alive right."

Both looked confused and Naruto said "If your both alive then I don't hate you."

Tsunade said "Danzo alive."

Naruto said "The definition of alive is not accurate there, more like animated...that gives me an idea, hey Inoichi, can any of your clan jutsu allow you to control someone without leaving your body."

As Inoichi looked at Naruto confused Sakura asked "Is this what you meant about it's not a good idea for him to get bored."

Selen said "Yeah, Only way to stop him is to shock him somehow to distract him."

_**Notice I had to do this because I wanted to do it after I heard the song the marine corp running cadence, don't own it but it's great, look it up on youtube if you need to know it. It's not part of the real story but I had to do it..  
**_

Sakura looked at Naruto in thought and her eyes got wide and said loudly "Hey dad."

Naruto said "Yes."

Sakura said "I meant to tell you, while you were out Gato men attacked me and well...I'm pregnant."

Naruto disappeared in an instant and everyone began to look around and Sakura asked "Where did he go."

Hiashi activated his eyes along with the other Hyuuga and Neji gasped and said "He's in the air and falling fast sitting with some kind of metal thing between his legs."

Everyone looked up as they saw a blurry object falling and the sound of Naruto voice singing was heard and they heard

**We didn't know it would get that rough**

**We thought Gato was a man of reason**

**We got his cash and it's killing season**

**People are starting to understand**

**Gato one greedy man**

**He kills his men and tortures woman too**

**Gato this ****cluster-bombs**** for you.**

As Naruto disappeared in the distance a huge explosion rocked the south side of the island as flames flew several hundred feet into the air.

Just then as everyone was shocked seeing the flame disappear a voice behind them said "**Hoora**." as they all saw Naruto standing there in a salute stance.

Everyone blinked and Sakura asked "What was that dad."

Naruto said "Sometimes to get peace you got to make war. If that didn't blow him to hell, I'll sell his ass to Shino for a fifth of jack."

Everyone turned and Shibi asked "Where is Shino anyways.....and wheres the scroll for the Kage Kikai no jutsu."

Just then a huge black swarm of bugs was seen coming out of the woods and descend on the area where Gato mansion once stood."

Sakura paled and said "Um dad.....I was lying earlier."

Naruto said "Hmm.....damn, that means now since I'm out of cluster-bombs I have to make Kabuto glow instead until he's dead."

_**End of joke On with the real story.**_

Inoichi said "Perhaps, why."

Naruto said "Well if you did I might have something in my private collection I got from my travels you might be interested in. In my travels I came a cross a card game that used creatures with special powers to attack and things like that but I don't remember the name of the game and I got bored and I used the cards to make kagebunshin of them by sending chakra into them and the monster are real but I figured out that they had one problem. Since they were ink based they did not have a mind to control them so I couldn't ever make them attack. I was thinking if your family jutsu could let you get control of the creatures without leaving your bodies you could control them and they could attack and if they are damaged by enemy ninja they dispel but you only use a little energy and since it was your energy you would get the memory from the kagebunshin monsters and could attack enemy at long range making them think monsters are attacking them or that it is a genjutsu and while they waste time trying to dispel them then you could attack and kill them."

Inoichi blinked and blinked again and said "That....that would actually be useful if it works. Are you sure it will work."

Naruto said "I know the memory transfer part will work and I know the cards will work, I just don't know if you can control them. It's the only flaw I have in that or I would of used them as sentries in the woods around Konoha for years now. I mean come on, Have a single ANBU inside the village sending chakra to a shit load of cards and if anyone tried to sneak into the village they would see they are attacked by monsters. It would scare the hell out of anyone and we could alert the entire village of enemy presence instantly. But like I said they don't have their own minds so I never was able to make them work."

Inoichi said "I might have an idea but I would like to test it sometime."

Naruto said "Sure....anyways I figure since you all know everything now once we deal with Gato and get back to Konoha everyone can return to your family and normal lives. You all at least physically high Chunnin to low Jounin. All you need now is experience and training in jutsu that you are compatible with. Your clans can do that. Just make sure that you keep the bulk of your skills hidden."

Sasuke said "Why can't you train us more. I need to get stronger."

Naruto said "You have all passed the point I wanted you to reach a long time ago. You all know HOW to make yourself stronger. I can't be there always to make sure you keep getting stronger. It's up to you to do that. Just remember the most important lesson. Remember what you are fighting for and protect it with your lives."

Sasuke glared at him and said "But I have nothing to protect. My family are all dead. Madara killed the rest of the Uchiha, You informed us all this morning."

Naruto sighed closing his eyes as he counted down in his head and said "Sasuke....you are your fathers son....If you can't see what in front of you and you can't figure out what we have been teaching you all since day one then do what your clan does best and look at the others around you and copy what they do." as he turned and looked out at the sea when the wind picked up around him and a kunai that had been thrown wiped around him circling him at incredible speed and then stopped in front of him as he held his hand out and grabbed the kunai and Naruto said "Like I said Sasuke, you are your fathers son." without looking back.

Sasuke said "Fight me, I want to see how good you really are. I was able to at least stand up to Madara and fight him when all you could do is fall on your face from just looking at him. I think your a coward."

Naruto turned slightly and looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and said "I see you activated your Sharingan, It must have been when you thought you were going to die at Madara hand. If you think your eyes will make that much of a difference then come, attack me, show me the future of the Uchiha clan. Show me that you are no different then the man who destroyed your clan, a traitor, a murderer, a thief, and a coward. I will not defend myself and no one here will stop you. Show me what you can do." as he turned and looked back out at the water.

Sasuke who was pissed pulled out the sword on his back and glanced at everyone there and saw everyone looking at him and they were watching him and he said "Fight me."

Naruto said "No....I will not let you get your wish because your think your special. You wish to attack me then do as I am now. My back to you defenseless. Attack a defenseless man like a coward, use your eyes to try and steal my moves like the thief, kill me with the intent to kill me like a murderer, attack a fellow Konoha Shinobi like a traitor and show everyone the future of the Uchiha clan. Show them that you are the same as Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke clenched his fist popping the knuckles around the handle of the sword he held and said "I am nothing like him."

Naruto said "In my eyes Sasuke you and him are one in the same. Everyone here sees it also, the fact you attacked me earlier showed it and the fact you've drawn your weapon now also shows it. Coward, thief, traitor, murderer....just like your father."

Sasuke screamed in rage as he drew his sword back and charged at Naruto and everyone became tense but Tsunade said "Don't, let Naruto handle this." as Sasuke got close and went to slice Naruto head off with the sword but the moment it hit his skin it stopped.

Sasuke blinked and Naruto slowly turned and said "Is that all."

Sasuke grew angrier and tried to attack Naruto again and again and again but the moment the blade touched his skin it stopped.

After 30 strikes Sasuke jumped back looking at Naruto with such hate and he turned and tried to strike Sakura but just like Naruto nothing happened beside the fact Sakura was startled, he tried again and again as Naruto placed his hand on Sakura shoulder with dead eyes at Sasuke who turned and tried to attack Selen and then Rin and Kurenai, then Shikamaru as Shikaku started to move to defend but the strike was to quick and again nothing happened.

Sasuke who was frustrated screamed "WHY..WHY CAN'T I KILL ANY OF YOU."

Naruto said "Because Sasuke, your weak, your anger makes you weak, you will never become strong enough to even scratch any of us because you can't see that each of us are the others strength, we are all part of the same village, the same community, the same family. Attack one and you attack us all....that is what your father should have taught you. Let go of your hate."

Sasuke threw the sword down on the ground and he began to make hand signs when he suddenly found himself on the ground with several weapons pointed at him and Shikamaru who had his pistol pointed at Sasuke head said "Boom....your dead and the Uchiha clan died with you. Attack one you attack all. Attack all of us and every single one of us will fight until the last to kill you. That is why we are strong. We each are willing to fight and die for the others. You fight for yourself and would die for no one."

Sasuke used a replacement and looked at everyone with tears in his eyes and he turned and ran off the bridge.

Hiashi asked "Should we stop him."

Naruto said "No, let him go for now. We have other things to worry about. My Kagebunshin reported that Gato gathering his men for a big announcement. Looks like he got tired of waiting for your return Zabuza."

Zabuza said "I maybe still injured but that bastard going to die."

Naruto nods and said "Everyone double check your supplies and prepare, Tazuna, keep your workers going. I'll let you know if you guys are in danger."

Tazuna nods and thought "_He's a natural leader."_

Kiba said "Pardon me Tsunade-sama but why is it that even now you let Naruto take the lead on everything. I mean we are all following his orders and I know that he is equal in rank to you but..."

Tsunade smiled and began to chuckle and said "You don't get it....I bet most of you don't get it....my life is near the end of the journey...I still have a few miles in me but my destination is close...look around you, the heads of each of your clans are all in their 30's....the heirs to the clans, the next generation is all in their mid teens....I've proved myself already, When I order there is no question to my orders....your parents are going along now because they know what I know....we've done our duty. It's time we let the next generation show that they are ready to take control after us."

At this each of the heirs began to think over her words and Naruto who was leaning against a railing suddenly stiffened and had his eyes go wide and he frowned a moment looking around and thought "_This isn't good, I never planned on this happening."_

Kurenai who was nearby along with Rin who was a short distance away and both looked at each other and Rin said "What's wrong." making everyone look at them and saw them looking at Naruto who had pulled out a scroll and was writing on it.

Naruto looked back toward the island and took off his cloak as he reached one of his hands up and bit his thumb and moved it down the toad that was tattooed on his arm while saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as he slammed his hand in the ground.

As the smoke cleared there was a pair of toads sitting there. One had a cane and the other a small cloak and one said "**What's going on Pa, I was getting ready to cook dinner**."

Pa looked around and said "**I don't know but little Naru-chan has called us. Why have you called us. I don't see any battle**."

Naruto said "Forgive me elders but I have a pair of urgent request for you both."

Pa looked at Naruto who was bowing and said "**What is your request Naru-chan**."

Naruto said "First I need this taken to the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. After that I need you to please find Jiraiya and tell him that if he cares anything about his family then he needs to get to Wave country and get here as fast as possible. Tell him if he doesn't then by the time the coming battle is over he will not have any living family in this world and I will most likely be with my father in the belly of the Shinigami." making everyone wide eyed looking at Naruto wondering what is going on.

Ma frowned and closed her eyes and chakra began to move around her and her eyes opened and said "**I see......is there anything else**."

Naruto bit his lip and he said "Yes, just a moment... Selen, come here a moment please. I have something I need you to do."

Selen looked confused and he walked over to Naruto and asked "What dad."

Naruto bent down on one knee and pulled Selen into a hug making her look around and Naruto whispered "I love you dear......goodbye." as he hit a pressure point on her neck knocking her out. He then set her down on the ground and disappeared a moment before he appeared behind Konohamaru and Hanabi each hitting them on the back of the neck knocking them out.

This startled everyone and they looked at Naruto in worry and Hiashi said "Why did you knock out my daughter." in a commanding voice. Naruto looked at him and said "Do you want both your daughters to die today or do you want at least one to live." making Hiashi frown.

Naruto turned and said "Please take these 3 to your home. What is about to happen here is not something one as young as they are should have to face."

Pa looked at the island and said "**If you have need of us call**." a he jumped over by Selen and picked her up before jumping over to Konohamaru and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ma picked up Hanabi and did as well.

Once they were gone Tsunade said "What's going on brat."

Naruto said "Madara back." making everyone tense.

Shikaku said "Were."

Naruto looked toward the island and said "South side of the island, there an entire fleet of ships circling the island.....The hidden mist village is here along with the hidden sound village and the hidden rain village....It appears that several members of Akatasuki are with them coming with the hidden Rain nins.....their joining Gato."

At this the workers all froze and Tazuna looked at Naruto and said "What should we do." as he looked at Naruto scared."

Naruto said "Go quickly and get every man woman and child and have them come to the bridge. Don't take anything, just bring them and hurry. We will get you to safety."

Tazuna said "You heard him, get everyone and return quickly." as all the workers all quickly left.

After they were gone Tsunade said "Alright. You got the kids gone but what are you up to."

Naruto said "Your to take charge of the evacuation of the people of Wave. I'll summon Jack and have him use the pearl to take all of you to safety. Your all to protect them and get them out of danger. I'll hold off the enemy nins as long as I can." as he looked back toward the island.

Rin said "Like hell I am Naruto-kun. I am not leaving you."

Kurenai said "Neither am I. I saw you die once in front of me and I won't live without you."

Miko said "Me either."

Naruto frowned and said "I'm ordering you as the head of the clan, your husband and as a Sannin to follow my orders and get these people to safety. The lives of the many for the lives of the few." in a commanding voice.

Tsunade saw the hurt look on Naruto wives face and she said "And as the Godaime Hokage I am changing those orders. Gennin, when the people of Wave get here you are to escort them across to the fire land and back to the village. With this size of an army amassing here we need to warn the village because they need to prepare. I hope you informed the Sandaime about the situation."

Naruto frowned and said "Yes. I told him about the build up and it appears that this will be used as a staging area to move across into the fire country and to allow them to sweep across all of the elemental nation. You also have no right to order me or the clan heads what to do Hokage-sama because the council and the Hokage do not have the right to interfere in clan politics. I will not let these men and woman stand by and leave them without a mother or father. Since the truths out they know I am a Jinchuuriki, the power of a human sacrifices. I am to be used to save the lives of the many. Please......take our people and go. I....I'll take as many out as I can.....looks like the people of Wave are returning. Show that you deserve to be Godaime Tsunade."

Tsunade frowned and saw that nearly everyone wanted to disagree with him but they saw the look on his face and Tsunade said "Very well."

Rin said "But Tsunade, you can't mean..."

Tsunade released her KI and said "ENOUGH....You have your orders, prepare to evacuate these people."

Naruto let a tear fall and said "Thank you Grandmother....I'll....I'll stop Madara, I'll make sure he doesn't live past today." as he pulled out a scroll and released Jack.

Jack screeched as he looked around and Naruto said "Jack, I need you to use the pearl and take these people back to the mainland.....do it as a last request for me."

Jack screeched and looked at Naruto and then saw the somber look everyone had as well as the scared look on the people of Wave face and Naruto cut his finger and Jack frowned and took the blood before jumping off the side of the bridge.

Smoke began to cover the area and a pirate flag could be seen appearing through the smoke as the pearl came in view.

Jack screeching was heard and a plank was connected to the bridge and a pirate said "You heard the captain, everyone on board."

As the people began to get on board the pearl Naruto was still facing the island unable to look back at the faces of the people who were helping to get the people on board.

Each of them thinking over the lives they had with Naruto.

Naruto waited until he heard Jack screech again and he heard a shout of "CAST OFF." as he slowly turned and saw the Konoha nins on the deck looking at Naruto and Naruto bows.

As they disappeared into the mist clapping was heard and Naruto looked over and saw Madara sitting there and Madara said "I'm surprised you got your memory back so quickly....no matter, after you die I'll have everyone catch all those cowards and kill them....I'll make sure to torture each of the traitors with slow painful deaths...I'll also make sure to track down your daughter and kill her as well."

Naruto growled and said "I'll kill you Madara, even if it's the last thing I do....and a simple Kagebunshin won't trick me."

Madara said "We'll see....I'll be waiting." as he went up in smoke.

Naruto clenched his fist and thought "I'll protect you all with my life...I promise."

Naruto began to walk toward the island and he thought "_Lets see, what do I have to help me.......Hmm.....maybe, It's a risk but it might be worth it."_

As he reached the island he phased to where his Kagebunshin had been spying on Gato and he frowned as he saw all the nins there already and he frowned and was looking for something to give him an advantage when a noise to his right caught his attention he looked over and saw an eagle that was looking at him and Naruto blinked and his eyes got wide and thought "_How could I have been so stupid."_ as he phased away.

Madara who was sitting on a stump near the Rain nins narrowed his eyes and thought "_What are you playing at Senju."_ and said "Tobi be a good boy, Tobi kill them all dead."

Naruto appeared in the woods and he looked around and put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the clearing was covered with smoke and nearly 300 Kagebunshin appeared. Naruto had already began another set of seals and said "Blood clone no Jutsu." As the blood clone took shape Naruto saw the blood clone put his hands together and said "Sexy no Jutsu."

The Blood clone soon was covered in smoke and when it cleared there stood Chief Lone eagle. Naruto held out his hand and a tomahawk appeared in his hand and he handed it to Lone Eagle.

Naruto said "Alright, Chief Eagle, you know what to do." as he phased away.

He appeared in another part of the island and he unsealed his dual pistols and holsters with the quick loader in the back putting them on the ground and he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 100 Kagebunshin appeared and he quickly created another blood clone who changed to look like Lara and he said "Alright, Lara, good luck." as he disappeared again.

When he appeared the third time he was in the town near Tazuna house and he quickly unsealed his Colt 45 sat it down before he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as nearly 100 Kagebunshin appeared in the town and making a third blood clone who changed to look like billy the kid and Naruto said "Alright, Team Bonnie, Get to work quickly." as he handed billy a scroll with the word Ammo on it before disappearing one more time and appeared near the bridge and he put his hands together one last time and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 50 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto smirked and said "It's time to show I learned a thing or 2 from charlie I can't make another blood clone so you, your officially the Col. Team Kirby, get this base operational, move it, move it, move it."

After he said that the one Naruto pointed to changed to look like the Col. Kirby and the rest of the Kagebunshin got to work and Naruto was sweating and he thought "_I can't believe I am actually going to need these. If I wasn't planning to most likely die I wouldn't do this."_ as he unsealed 3 soldier pill and ate all 3.

After a few moments of rest letting his chakra return he walked into the woods ignoring the work going on and he made it to the north end of the island and he thought "_Well they should be getting ready to start. I guess I better get ready."_

He disappeared and reappeared in the underground cavern on the temple and he walked up the stairs and into the temple and he walked to a wall and pushing chakra into the wall a block moved aside and Naruto channeled chakra into the block before he ran outside. He looked at the temple as it was covered in smoke and Naruto thought "_Just like our home, it can be moved in an instant." _as he walked over and picked up a huge scroll and slipped it on his back before he appeared in the middle of the island of Wave.

He opened the scroll and bit his thumb wiping blood across it and sat the scroll on the ground before sending chakra into it.

The entire area was covered in smoke and soon the temple could be seen standing at least 30 ft above the top of the trees. Naruto pulled out another scroll and walked a 1 mile circle around the temple digging a small hole in the ground and placing a kunai from the scroll in the ground before covering it up. He did this every 100 yards in that 1 mile circle.

Once he was finished he walked inside the temple taking the last kunai out and pulling out the scroll he unsealed jack from and turned it upside down wiping blood across it and everything inside the scroll began to fall out.

The last thing to fall out was the dead mans chest.

Naruto opened the chest and laid the kunai inside the chest. He then turned and walked out and as he sat down on the steps and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and thought "_Mom, dad, I'll be seeing you soon.."_ as he smeared some blood across a seal and items began to pop out.

In the woods with team Eagle.

A fire was raging 15 ft into the air and around the fire was a group of men all wearing buck skins loin cloth. One figure who looked older then the rest who was wearing the head dress of a chief said "Young braves...War is upon us. The great spirits call to us. We must answer the call to the spirits, lets us raise our voices and show the spirits we hear them and accept their calling."

Several war cries were heard as they screamed "Yes Chief Lone Eagle." as the sound of drums was heard starting to drift through the woods as bows and arrows were made as well as each brave having war paint put on their face by the medic man.

In the woods with Team Lara.

In another part of the woods a woman stood in a pair of short shorts with a white T-shirt on and a pair of pistols under each arm and she said "Alright, We got work to do, Were dealing with Shinobi, they think they know about traps because they can set up exploding tags to go off when you get close or use wires to trap someone. It's time we show them what real trap making is about. Set up those traps the Aztecs, Incas, Egyptians, Persians loved to protect things with."

A clone asked "What are you going to do Lara."

Lara turned and said "Me....I'm going to set up some traps Noah set up to keep me in shape."

With Team Bonnie in town.

In the town Billy the kid sat on top of a store and he looked over at the people who were all dressed in western cloths and thought "_They think because they come from some big ninja village their great.....I'll make them famous"_ as he slipped the last bullet back into the colt 45 before he spun the mag chambers and then slammed it closed slipping the pistol in the holster on his hip.

With team Kirby.

Col Kirby sat on a crate near the end of the bridge and he looked at his men and thought "_Now that we have fortified this bridge with the __equipment__ for the bridge and set up a 100 yard kill range at the end of the bridge along with some pit traps and punji sticks. To bad for them we did dip those in the same thing charlie does.....how the hell did they build THAT." _as he got up and walked over and said "Report."

6 Kagebunshin who were up on the crane said "Right away sir, we found some hollow steel beams used to help make the cement stick together. By cutting them down and using the hydraulic spring from the crane as well as cutting some of the Rue bar down to 1/10th inch pieces we were able to take the theory used for a gatling gun and make a rapid fire slingshot using the spring to substitute for gunpowder sir. We've made the tubes for quick release action and an assembly line where one fires and moves the tube to the next tube to fire and one of us take the tube off, hand it to the next who reloads it who hands it to the third who will stack them in the crate there for storage with the extra tubes we made so that way the 4th one of us can hand it to the fifth to put it ready in line to be fired. The gunner has 4 rounds before he hits the first round of empty so as long as were quick about it we could take out several enemy in the kill zone from up here."

Kirby said "Very good, what about the last one."

The Kagebunshin said "To ensure the best chance to take them out without destroying the bridge I am to deflect any jutsu or weapons coming at this location sir."

Kirby said "Good work men. Continue." as he turned and thought "_Boss REALLY needs to have a mental evaluation. I think I am going to put him in for a section 8."_

With Naruto

Naruto was sitting on the steps of the temple with dragons breath resting over his legs as he sat in a meditative position as the sound of war drums echoed through the forest.

With Orochimaru, Kabuto looked around and pushed his glasses up and said "This is a very interesting twist, is it not Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled and said "Indeed it is Kabuto. To think Akatasuki would contact me as they did. They knew of my plans to invade Konoha and informed me about the fact all of the clan heads and heirs were currently here along with Sasuke-kun. The deal they offered me was just to good to pass up. Help in eliminating the clans to weaken Konoha and then moved to destroy Konoha and they will let me have Sasuke-kun to do with as I please....Also the fact that Tsunade had a son who happened to be the Yondaime Hokage and her grandson is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi who poses a new bloodline. In exchange for helping to capture him after they extract the Kyuubi I can have the body to experiment on....Kukuku.....this will go even better then I could have hoped."

Not to far away from him, the Yondaime Mizukage who was looking at Tobi said "Now remember, this is a preemptive strike to weaken those curses known as bloodlines and those who support them. By eliminating the heads and the heirs of the clans of Konoha we have the perfect opportunity to deal a major victory for our forces. Take no prisoners."

Orochimaru frowned as he heard the Yondaime Mizukage and said quietly "Kabuto, I do not want my future body destroyed by this fool. When everything begins I want you to immediately search for him and secure him for me. I'll keep an eye on our dear Kage here to ensure that he doesn't do anything....foolish."

Kabuto said "Yes Orochimaru-sama."

Pein looked at the body of Gato that lay on the ground dead and said "So....do any of you have any trouble following the words of a god."

Each of the mercenaries quickly gulped and said "No."

Pein said "Good......I tire of this waiting and I grow tired of those drums. Lets show the infidel what happens to those who oppose a god. Move out."

In the field around Gato mansion stood nearly 1000 ninja and mercenaries. As the men prepared to move the sound of thunder was heard off shore.

Naruto opened his eyes and thought "_I know those guns."_

With the army of ninja everyone heard a high pitch sound and looked around and suddenly something slammed into the ground and a 50 ft explosion right in the middle of the men happened killing several and wounding more.

Off the shore of the island Jack screeched as he looked through a spyglass telescope.

A pirate said "You heard the captain, ready another round, those exploding cannonballs caught their attention."

A few moments later another round of cannons were fired.

The ninja who were shocked by the first explosion quickly started to move when the next round was heard coming in.

Pein looked out at sea and said "Kisame, Deidara, take care of them."

Deidara quickly made a clay bird and Kisame jumped on its back with Deidara and took flight.

Pein said "Move into the island now, don't let them take shots of us all group together, move out and kill anyone you come across...MOVE."

The Yondaime Mizukage said "You heard him, GO."

Orochimaru said "Sound nins, Attack."

Jack seeing this screeched and a few seconds later the sails of the pearl became full and the pearl began to fly into the air.

Those who had been keeping an eye on the ship suddenly went wide eyed.

Kisame said "Who the hell is that, Captain Hook."

On the north side of the island Tsunade was looking through a pair of binoculars and said "Alright, theres the signal, Jack caught their attention and has caused chaos. Naruto somehow brought the temple from the underground training facility here and I bet odds he's there and has some kind of trap set up. Sakura, are you ready."

Sakura said "I...I need a few more minutes. Jumping the entire ship to Konoha and back was not easy."

The Sandaime said "Then rest, Shizune, Miko, both of you stay with her till she's recovered. I sent word to Suna for aid but I don't know if any will get here in time. If we do not stop this unified group here and now they will sweep across all of the fire country and Konoha can't withstand it. You all heard Rin and Kurenai, Naruto is a master of traps and deceptions. Tsunade, Kakashi, Rin, Kurenai, Move to the temple and find out the location and plans Naruto has for ambush, take this map and return quickly. Time is of the essence."

Just then a kunai hit the ground in the middle of the group and everyone jumped back and looked up where Naruto stood on a branch with Dragons breath on his back and said "I don't know what you are all doing here but if I was the enemy you would all be dead."

The Sandaime said "We have to stop these forces here and now and while I respect you for willing to sacrifice your life to save the village I am not going to let you follow in your fathers footsteps while I still have a breath in me."

Naruto frowned and looked at the island and said "Theres a little over 1000 enemy ninja here, most are Jounin or Kage level.......my traps should take out about a third of them."

Tsunade said "Then where are they so we can prepare."

Naruto said "You can't....I've turned this entire island into one big trap. The only safe area is here and the staging area for the other nins on the south side of the island......is there anyone else coming then the 50 here." as he saw several ANBU squads with the clan heads and Teams 8,9, and 10, along with Sakura and Kakashi, and the Sandaime."

The Sandaime said "No, I had the rest of the village put on martial law and to prepare for an attack and had Ibiki take over as acting Kage until I return."

Naruto looked at the south and said "I only got about 15 minutes before I have to get to the temple and prepare, Sakura, I'm going to take you to the top of Gato mansion so you can see it and bring you back. I've got a quick transport system where anything inside 4 kunais will be summoned to a matching set where ever they are. I will give both sets to you so you can take everyone to the south side of the area. Use the 15 minutes to set traps here to take out anyone who comes here. I'll also set some explosives there to scare anyone still there into fleeing into the forest at 10 minutes from now so when you arrive you will be able to start attacking from there. Do not leave that are unless it's to leave the island."

Tsunade said "Why can't we go anywhere else."

Naruto said "Because I've used EVERYTHING I know to make these traps. It's the only way to make sure to take a good number of them out."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "It's the best I can come up with."

The Sandaime looked around and said "Right, everyone prepare traps but don't leave yourself defenseless."

Naruto nods and he lands beside Sakura and phases away. When they appeared on Gato mansion Sakura looked around and her eyes got wide as she saw all the nins entering the woods and Naruto phased them back to the others.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed 8 kunais. 2 yellow, 2 red, 2 blue, and 2 black. Naruto said "Just make sure you put them in the same order as the ones here or it won't work. If read is north and black is south they have to be the same on both sets. Got it."

Sakura nods and Naruto smiled and said "I'm proud of you.....goodbye." as he phased away.

Kurenai frowned and Rin bit her lip. Miko looked down and the Sandaime thought "_I won't let you die Naruto."_

Naruto appeared back in the temple and ducked as a scythe nearly took his head off and said "What the hell."

Hidan stood there and he said "Jashin-sama will be pleased with you as a sacrifice."

Naruto blinked and said "Whoa, wait a minute.....your a follower of Jashin as well."

Hidan blinked and narrowed his eyes and said "What do you mean as well."

Naruto smirked and said "Oh this is just to good....do you know who I am."

Hidan said "Of coarse I do, you are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Naruto said "So the other members of Akatasuki hasn't told you yet that Jashin has already taken Kyuubi as my sacrifice to him. Why else would Jashin give me an avatar so that I may speak with Jashin directly."

Hidan frowned and said "You lie."

Naruto said "I can prove it if you would let me. I can summon his Avatar here to show you that I speak the truth."

Hidan said "If you were a true follower of Jashin you would not need my permission."

Naruto said "Jashin gives us the power of immortality but the things is we quit aging when we get this power. When I made my sacrifice I made a deal with Jashin to wait until I was 22 so I would be fully grown and an adult before giving me the power he has the other followers of his. See, no seal." as he raised his shirt.

Hidan thought "_No, he has to be lying....but if he's not and the others know this then..."_ as his eyes got wide and he thought "_Those bastards, they wish to interfere with my sacrificing the people of this land to my god."_ and said "Very well, summon the Avatar."

Naruto nods and held out his hands and a cloth appeared in his hand with something inside the cloth. Naruto carefully removed the cloth and a gold 4 bladed knife sat there and Naruto closed his eyes and the eyes on the knife opened up and the knife flew into the air in front of Naruto and began to float.

Hidan blinked and jumped back and Naruto said "Hello, remember me."

The knife looked at Naruto and the knife had it's mouth open showing several pointy teeth and it licked it's lip and it heard in it's head "_I freed you from the prison you were sealed in by those priest on the promise of a debt to be repaid...this man is a follower of Jashin....Have fun Kila."_

The knife turned to Hidan and looked at him and Hidan said "Jashin-sama...is that you."

The knife growled and pointed it's blade at Hidan and flew at him stabbing him in the heart.

As the blood flows down Hidan chest Naruto said "Oh, silly me, that wasn't Hidan, It's Kila. He doesn't like Hidan. Have fun with your new master, Kila will drink your blood for the rest of your days and control your body making you nothing but a puppet....of coarse since he stab you in the heart you only have until he drinks all your blood before you die.....Kila."

Hidan screamed and tried to move but he couldn't and Naruto saw Kila tilt it's head to look at Naruto who showed his Hiate and said "On this island are a lot of sacrifices. Anyone who has this symbol on is not to be harmed, anyone else you can do as you please. After that your debt to me is paid."

Hidan grabbed his scythe and turned before running out the door.

Naruto chuckled and thought "_I never thought the day that little bastard would come in handy would arrive. I only freed him because that stupid warlord was planning to use him to take over the world."_

Naruto looked around and thought "_Time to see if I have any other visitors."_

He walked out and frowned as he saw who was sitting on a step drinking a glass of orange juice and Naruto said "Let me guess, you sent that Jashin freak here because you knew I could defeat him Madara."

Madara smirked and said "It was so amazing the things I saw and learned in your memories from when I attacked you. Of coarse I knew that little knife would take care of him, unlucky for you I have another immortal warrior here on this island who will be more challenging...after all, like myself he also fought the Shodaime Hokage."

Naruto said "So where are you hiding at, I'm a master of the Kagebunshin so I know one when I see it."

Madara said "Just relax, your to up tight, get drunk, have sex, blow something up. Relax. I'll fight you but first I wish to see you give an....education lesson to the shinobi world."

Naruto frowned and said "You will die Madara."

Madara said "I doubt it. Cya soon." as he went up in smoke.

Naruto frowned as he sat down and waited.

A group of Rain nins was running through the woods when they came across a huge bonfire and they looked around and the sound of birds and animals in the woods around them was heard....the group never even realized they were already dead by the time their bodies hit the ground.

Chief Lone eagle walked out from behind a tree and said "It's time to start some intimidation....scalp them."

Across the island away from the land of fire side some Mist nins were silently going through the forest carefully. As the group was moving a vine snared a mans foot dragging him down to where a tree limb had been cut slamming him down on the small steak killing him.

The group stopped and looked back at him and they looked around and saw vines all over the trees and one said "Down on the ground, the trees are trapped."

As the group went to the ground 3 fell on leaves and fell down into tiger traps with spikes in them killing them. Another 2 had snare traps fly up with steaks on them stabbing the men into the tree with at least 15 stabs each. The mist nins looked around and one said "What the hells going on here."

Lara voice said "Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly." as Lara came down on a pair of bungee cords in the middle of the group and unloaded both her clips into the men killing 13 and forcing 6 others into the trees where small bamboo pipes shot out wooden slivers that carried poison that killed the men instantly.

Lara turned herself right side up and said "Alright boys, hide the bodies and reset the traps, we got reports the next group as being pushed this way." as she went back to the top of the trees as her unit quickly went about reseting everything where you could not tell anyone had been there.

In the village a group of mercenaries arrived and saw the villagers who were walking around and one of the mercs said "What the hell, these people don't look like any of the ones that were here before and why the hell is there a town picnic going on with music and a band."

Billy walked up on the stage and said "Howdy, I'm billy the kid and I'm about to make you men famous. Regulators, It's rodeo time."

Just then several men came from some allies on horseback with cowboy ropes and they quickly lassoed some of the mercs and began to drag them toward the picnic where the people got shovels, bats, hoes, and a few clubs and began to beat the living hell out of the men as the men on the horses were thrown another set of ropes and billy pulled out his pistol and began to shoot some of the men who tried to flee.

On the bridge the sound nins were hiding behind some trees as one of them looked at the Kidoumaru and asked "What should we do sir, any time we try to move out to attack they mow us down from above and those who are lucky enough to get by those bamboo spikes die from contact."

Kidoumaru who was pulling a metal slug out of his shoulder said "I don't know, they know how to neutralize our sound attacks and every elemental attack we try is countered. Has the group who went under the bridge reported back yet."

Just then a shout of "INCOMING." was heard as a severed arm and a couple of heads rolled past the tree where Kidoumaru was hiding and the sound nin from before said "That's them sir." in a scared voice.

Kidoumaru said "When this is over I will see to it personally that you are one of Orochimaru-sama next test subjects."

Kirby who was sitting on top of the crane was singing

**.....To the shores of tripoli**

**We fight our countries battles**

**In the air, land, and sea.....**

as he continued to sing.

Off the coast a little Kisame who was panting said "Did we get them."

Deidara looked at his clay pouch and said "I hope so, I'm nearly out of clay.

Down below the remains of the pearl were seen floating all over the water along with the bodies of the pirates.

Kisame sighed and said "So why the hell did they shoot this damn monkey at us." as he looked at the monkey who was sitting behind them on the clay bird eating some pokey.

Deidara said "No clue. Yeah, their de.....what. the. hell." as he looked at the water that began to spin forming a whirlpool and the wood all got sucked down along with the bodies.

A few moments later the pearl shot out of the water completely recovered flying into the air along with all the pirates who were smirking and one shouted "You ready Captain."

A screech from behind Kisame and Deidara made them both look and notice that the monkey now had a pirate captains hat on and he was sitting on a keg of gunpowder smoking a cigar as he blew the smoke out as he moved a little metal device to his neck and said in a raspy voice "**I love it when a plan comes together**." and moved the cigar to the fuse on the gunpowder.

Kisame and Diedara both paled and Kisame jumped off the bird as Deidara said "Art is a..."

BOOOOM.

Deidara and his clay bird exploded as a mushroom cloud could be seen for miles and Kisame who hit the water below coughed up blood as he surfaced thanks to the shock wave pushing him into the water faster. He looked around and saw the body of jack land near him.

Kisame stood up slowly wincing in pain. Jack suddenly got on top of the water also and Kisame said "What the hell are you."

Jack pulled out his dagger making Kisame reach for Samehada.

Just then Kisame screamed as a metal hook stabs him in the back coming out his chest and the hook was connected to a chain going to the pirate ship and Kisame began to be lifted off the water as Jack jumped up and grabbed his foot.

Once they got on board the pirates quickly tied Kisame up and jack putting the metal device on his neck said "**Looks like where having Sushi tonight boys."**

Kisame paled looking for some way to escape and asked "Who are you."

Jack with the device next to his neck said "**Saru, **_**Captain, **_**Jack Saru, the meanest pirate captain on the seven seas you will ever have the misfortune of meeting. Men, put him on ice."**

Kisame screamed for only a few seconds as the pirates cut his body to pieces.

Jack got on the rail pulling out his spyglass and looked at the island and he frowned and screeched causing all the pirates to stop and look at him.

A pirate asked "What captain."

Jack screeched again and the pirates looked at each other and one said "Really captain."

Jack screeched again and the pirates all got smirks on their faces and one said "About time captain, don't get us wrong, we love them but we were all getting tired of all those land lovers. So we go down and show them what happens when they mess with the pirates of the black pearl."

Jack slipped on his captains hat and put the device to his neck and said "**Today we repay Naruto for his service by ending this, tonight we drink, tomorrow we leave these waters returning to our own. Then we will do what we do best, take what we want and leave nothing behind. Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me."**

The pirates screamed "Hai Captain." as they grabbed their weapons and docked the pearl on the beach of Wave.

On the south side of the island an explosion blew Gato mansion to hell making all the nins who were still in the area to look around for an attack. Unfortunately this just happened to have been the highest place on the island and the place that Pein kept his real body.

The 6 remaining bodies of Pein glanced fell to the ground lifeless as Konan screamed and looked at Tobi who seemed surprised and a scream was heard as they saw Hidan walking toward them swinging his scythe killing everyone who got near him and Kakuzu said "What is the meaning of this Hidan."

Hidan said "The Kyuubi brat. He stabbed me with this dagger and it's controlling my body." as he spun in a circle decapitating 4 nins who were running to him.

Konan who had tears in her eyes looked at the bodies of Pein and she then looked at Tobi who did not even seem to care and she said "You....this is all your fault Madara, We never should have listened to you and your plan to take over the world." as she began to make hand signs but Tobi glanced at her as black flames shot out of his eye hole and consumed her body and he said "What a pity." as he stood up and removed his mask.

Kakuzu eyes got wide and said "It can't be."

Orochimaru who was nearby said "Madara Uchiha.....how very interesting."

Just then a scythe came out of Kakuzu chest and he frowned and said "That was one of my hearts _Hidan_." as he pulled himself off the scythe and reached for the knife and when his hand touched it the knife bit him.

Kakuzu jumped back holding his hand as Hidan tried to kill another of his heart.

A thud was heard not to far away and everyone looked over and saw Sakura who blinked and said "Aaa....oops." as she took a step back.

Madara said "Well, well....if it isn't the the little lab rat. I see you have your fathers bloodline."

Sakura gulped and began to try and jump when Madara appeared behind her and said "Did you already forget little girl, I know the secret of your bloodline."

A cough was heard and everyone turned and saw another Sakura who was holding a kunai in her hand and she said "True, but did you know that a Kagebunshin can use it also." as she threw the kunai in her hand on the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared where she was as the Sakura Madara was holding exploded.

Unfortunately Madara dissolved into a pile of blood. At that moment as the smoke cleared there stood the Sandaime, Godaime, Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, Shibi, Shino, Rin, Miko, Kurenai, Inoichi, Ino, Shizune, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Chouza, Choji, Hana, Tsume, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Kakashi, and several squads of ANBU.

The Sandaime looked at Orochimaru and said "Today I correct a mistake I made a long time ago." as he charged Orochimaru.

Tsunade jumped back as a scorpion tail hit the ground where she had been and Tsunade said "Sasori of the red sand....let me guess, you hate me just as much as that bitch you call a grandma."

Sasori said "They say blood is thicker then water. But I can't help but want to add you to my collection."

Tsunade grabbed the tail that tried to stab her and used her super strength to slam the scorpion puppet onto the ground behind her.

At this the Yondaime Mizukage charged toward the group only to be blocked by Rin who said "Your dance cards with me Jinchuuriki." as she kicked him away.

At this all hell broke lose with Hidan trying to kill Zetsu who was merging with the ground and trying to attack him from below only to nearly get his head cut off.

As this was going on in the forest Madara who was sitting on a stump stopped and said "Clever girl, you were able to destroy my blood clone....now where was I...oh yes, as I was saying your mother is the oldest of Naruto wives and Rin is in fact Itachi, your eldest sibling and Selen is you youngest sibling."

Sasuke frowned and said "So all this time they have been tricking me."

Madara said "Mostly laughing at you from behind your back, why else would they give you a sword that they made sure couldn't harm them...this one however can." as he pulled out another sword that looked identical to the one Sasuke had.

Sasuke looked at it and Madara said "Now listen....this is my final day on this earth. Even I can't live forever so I arranged this to go out fighting instead of a bed somewhere just like a true warrior should. As your great great grandfather I have but one last request."

Sasuke asked "What is it."

Madara said "The Senju have destroyed everything our clan stood for and have even made those of our clan to betray us. Survive this battle and wait. Make them trust you and when the time is right, use the jutsu I am about to teach you to end the Senju forever."

Sasuke said "I will do as you ask, I will then rebuild the Uchiha clan and restore it to it's rightful place as the greatest."

Madara said "Good, now copy this." as he flashed through some hand signs and grabbed his wrist as lightning began to form and a Chidori appeared and then he grabbed the blade he had made for Sasuke and the Chidori went into the blade.

After a few seconds the jutsu ended and Madara said "Can you do it."

Sasuke said "Yes."

Madara said "Good. Now remember, survive this battle and avenge our clan. Goodbye." as he disappeared in a swirl.

Sasuke grabbed the blade and thought "_Soon....soon I will have my revenge."_

As Sasuke began to chuckle a snake slithered across the ground behind him and then struck him in the arm.

Sasuke screamed in pain as the snake injected it's venom in him and his body began to lock up.

A chuckle was heard behind him and he saw as a gray haired teen walked in front of him and said "While I admire your determination to get revenge I am sorry but Orochimaru has other ideas for you...and your body." as he chopped Sasuke on the neck. He then picked Sasuke up and shushined away.

At the temple Naruto saw Madara walking up to him and said "So you finally showed up."

Madara said "You know I had to wait to make an entrance. I see that my Kagebunshin memory was correct. No ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or kinjutsu. In fact no chakra."

Naruto said "Yes, were both Chakra power houses, we both have ninjutsu skills beyond a Kage and we both have a bloodline that makes us nearly undefeatable.....I figure by removing all that we could end this revealing our true skills. The skills of a true warrior and a ninja."

Madara said "And I would have it no other way." as he got into a defensive stance as Naruto did as well....As a leaf hit the ground between them both charged forward ready to end the life of the other one.

In the woods the mist nins who had survived to this point were looking around ready to attack at any moment as their numbers continue to drop.

One Jounin said "How many more traps can they have."

Before the answer could be heard the sound of someone singing was heard and they looked over and saw a group of pirates walking toward them and singing "**Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me."** as they charged at the nins and began to fight them.

Lara sweat dropped as she saw this and thought "I guess this is my end." as she dissolved into blood and the Kagebunshin in the area began to dispel

Naruto gritted his teeth as the memory from the clones arrived and thought "_So Jack and the pirates are doing clean up on the island._" as he swung dragons breath in a horizontal slash as Madara used a battle fan he summoned to block it. Naruto said "I never would have guessed you for a wind user."

Madara said "Like all Uchiha Fire is my primary element with wind as my secondary."

Naruto nods and catches a kunai from Madara in his teeth before he changes stances and began using the kunai as a short sword.

As their battle continued the battle between Orochimaru and the Sandaime is heating up...literally.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and said "I'm surprised you can still do this _sensei."_ as he held his hands in a seal that the Sandaime was also matching.

The Sandaime said "You never learned Orochimaru, there was a reason for this jutsu and the reason you always lost. THIS is my only original jutsu and it was designed to defeat the Sharingan. I taught it to all 3 of my students as a failsafe and you fell for it."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and said "I am seeing that now, since you taught it to us we all would be just like an Uchiha who sees it and copied it because we knew there was no other jutsu that could stop it and so we would have to use it also in order to survive the attack." as 2 HUGE ass dragons made of fire danced above them....when I say HUGE I mean the size of a football field huge EACH.

The Sandaime said "Correct, this jutsu comes down to who can hold their concentration longer, not who has more chakra and not who is stronger. Giving this jutsu anything but your full attention is suicide because if you lose....well you remember."

Orochimaru growled and said "It's like the Kagebunshin, whatever chakra is left over in the jutsu when it is dispel transfers back to the original and being Katon chakra it will burn the users chakra coils. Also while your in pain from the inside of having your coils burned then you sensei can use your still in tact dragon to come down and kill me.....at least that is what you could have done the last time."

The Sandaime said "The last time was when you were a Chunnin before I let you go on your teams first solo mission without me....now we have come full circle. You can't use any other jutsu, escape, replace yourself and hope to live. I forced you to create a dragon of equal size to me using most of your chakra to survive so the backlash will be enough to destroy your entire body if you lose from the inside out."

Orochimaru said "Do you ever get tired of talking _sensei._ Is there a point you are reminding me of this besides trying to distract my concentration."

The Sandaime said "Yes actually.....you see, there is one jutsu that I've recently learned from the forbidden scroll of seals, one only myself, Madara Uchiha who invented the jutsu and the Senju clan know....it just so happens it can pass the sacrifice in blood needed to make this jutsu...."

A voice from behind Orochimaru causing him to go wide eyed said "While I do this." as a kunai embedded itself in Orochimaru brain and one in his heart.

As Orochimaru dragon began to dispel his body caught on fire and burned from the inside out killing him.

The Sandaime thought "_From Naruto memories when I fought and died in the village I would NEVER use this jutsu there because of the potential to destroy the village with it. Here....well that's another story."_ as he watched the dragon being controlled by a blood clone head toward Kakuzu who had the bodies of 4 ANBU dead on the ground with their hearts taken out of their chest and 6 more fighting him.

The Sandaime screamed "ANBU, FALL BACK."

Hearing the voice of the Sandaime the 6 ANBU see the dragon heading toward them and turn tail and ran away while Kakuzu seeing the dragon head toward him began making hand signs and said "Water Style, Water Hydra no Jutsu." as the water from the sea formed a 3 headed hydra that attacked the dragon.

Unfortunately for him that made steam and the steam wave crashed into his body and began to cook him and since the size of the fire dragon and the hydra were so huge there was a LOT of steam.

As the 2 jutsu canceled out the Sandaime looked at Kakuzu body and thought "_Hmm, the human body is so fragile, anything above a 105 degrees can cause fatality. Having that much steam blast his body raised the temperature of the body well beyond that cooking all of his hearts. I remember sensei talking about him. Now lets see....You really did a great job training your wives Naruto. The Mizukage is passed out on the ground and from the sealing ink Rin is sealing away it appears that she used her Sharingan to neutralize the Bijuu inside of him and sealed it off.....Tsunade......that might be considered overkill."_ as he sweat dropped.

Tsunade using the Scorpion tail was swinging it back and forward slamming the scorpion puppet body into the ground hard from one side to the other. Inside the puppet Sasori was being pounded to hell and he thought "_Damn woman, I can't connect my chakra strings back to my puppet with her doing this and I can't even hit the release seal so I can escape. My greatest weapon has become my greatest weakness. At this rate she's going to destroy me."_ as he felt his heart picking up a random pattern due to the shock of being bounced around like he was.

Miko said as she stab the heart of a mist nin that had returned from the woods looking scared to death "Don't you think he's had enough yet Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Nope, I learned a long time ago fighting his grandmother that if I don't wait until I can't detect chakra from him then he's not dead. It nearly cost me my life and I have no intentions of making the same mistake twice."

A screech was heard and everyone looked back and saw Jack along with his pirates and Rin said "What."

Jack put the metal device from before to his neck and said "**My men have killed close to 300 nins so far, we found the bodies of close to 150 dead on the west side of the island. Were preparing to head into the central south side of the island and then the east side of the island circling around the temple where Naruto and Madara are fighting to round up the other nins."**

An ANBU said "Sandaime-sama, is he one of your summons."

Jack turned and looked at the ANBU and with the device on his neck said "**I am no mans summon. I am Saru, **_**Captain,**_** Jack Saru and I am immortal and I have raped, pillage and plunder my way across the seven seas. I've sent many men to Davy Jones locker. I'm a Pirate along with the rest of my crew here who are also immortal. Out of respect and thanks to Naruto we have helped him and his family over the years and we are finishing this battle for him but then we will return to warmer waters to continue the life of a pirate.....insult me again and I'll make damn sure that we make our trip out of here is THROUGH Konoha. Take what we want and leave nothing behind.....so whose stronger, the monkey or you bitch."**

As everyone heard this the Sandaime said "I am sorry for any insult my men have made on you Captain Jack Saru. It is merely that I have a summoning contract for monkeys that he made a bad judgment call....we thank you for your service of aiding us in our time of need."

Jack looked at him and pulled out a black compass and said after looking at it "**If your so **_**THANKFUL**_** of our help then you can pay me with that Icha Icha paradise book you have." **with a smirk on his face.

The Sandaime paled and said "Um...right, here." as he reached into his robes and pulled out his Icha Icha paradise book and handed it to Jack who hoped on the shoulder of one of his men and he screeched pointing at the island while opening the book and began to read as his men marched into the forest.

After they were gone and ANBU said "What was that about."

Rin said "That...was the meanest SOB you will ever have the misfortune of ever meeting. He was telling the truth, he is immortal, he is a pirate and you can burn, butcher, slice, dice, destroy his body in every way possible and within an hour he will pull himself back together and come back for more and his entire crew is like that. May god have mercy on the souls of his enemies because they will not."

At this the ANBU and the clan heads paled and the Kurenai said "That makes about 600 dead counting the ones who fell to Jacks cannon fire, the ones they took out and found dead along with all the dead here. That leaves about 400 from what we saw when we were let on the north side of the island. Your orders Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime was about to say something when the temple in the middle of the island explodes and a huge ass fireball consumed everything on the island except for south side of the island where they were at.

Kurenai, Rin, Miko, Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune instantly screamed "NARUTO, NARUTO-KUN, DAD, or KAZE-KUN"


	49. Chapter 49

A few minutes earlier Naruto and Madara had taken the fight inside the temple and Madara said "I must say, I am impressed with this temple. After I take over the world I think I will make it my thrown of power."

Naruto said "Glad you like it....because it will be your tomb." as the door to the temple closed and a small light could be seen coming from the top and the floor underneath them caved in as all the gold, jewels and them fell down into a huge chamber in the center of the temple.

As they got to the bottom of the temple Madara looked around and said "What the hell is this." as he looked around with only a little light from above to see.

Naruto said "This is the treasure room...most temples like this have them and when I built this temple I wanted to make sure anything trapped her would die here. Without my bloodline you can't enter or leave here and since we can't use chakra you can't either. This is your tomb Madara."

Madara said "Your trapped her with me boy."

Naruto smirked as he pulled out a scroll and smeared some blood across it throwing the scroll into the air as it began to smoke and said "Normally....you would be right....except you don't need chakra for sealing." as he used some blood from a cut and wiped it across a seal on his arm and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Madara eyes got wide trying to escape but found he couldn't and as the scroll turned upside down a huge vat of liquid began to fall and as it hit the ground the entire place exploded.

Current time

As the fireball that destroyed most of the island disappeared everyone was in shock or crying and mourning and a voice from behind them said "What's everyone so down about dad, they look like someone died."

Everyone turned and saw Selen, Konohamaru, Hanabi and Naruto standing there and the next moment Naruto was on the ground with Kurenai, Rin, and Miko all holding him.

Naruto chuckled and said "What's wrong ladies."

Tsunade looked back and forward between the smoldering island and Naruto and she finally asked "HOW."

Naruto said "I set a trap where Madara and I couldn't use chakra. With our bloodlines we both are nearly impossible to kill since you can't touch us. By cutting off our ability to use chakra neither of us could use our bloodlines so when we fought into the temple I activated a special seal by spilling some of my blood on it and the temple sealed and we fell to the bottom of the temple. Since the fall made us fall far apart I unsealed a scroll with a very unstable and very powerful explosive called NITRO in it and I threw the scroll into the air and activated this." as he raised his shirt sleeve.

Hiashi said "What is that."

Naruto said "Because of fear I had that my daughter would accidentally use our bloodline and be lost to the world I placed a Hiraishin seal on her so that I could instantly find her. I simply wiped blood on it and boom, the seals preset with chakra already stored in it to activate it and I was instantly taken to the Toads home where Selen was."

Selen said "Luckily dad had the toads inform me that he needed me there to insure his escape."

Inoichi said "Wait, how did they know."

Naruto said "Simple, I had planned to destroy this island from the moment Madara brought all those nins here. I couldn't let them reach the fire country or it would have meant the end of Konoha. That was why I was pulling the whole final sacrifice move and wanted you all to leave with the people of Wave. When I wrote the scroll I was writing the scroll to the toads and I used a secret hand sign to Ma to read the scroll and disregard whatever I was saying in case someone was spying on us. When you all showed back up here it through my plans into trouble which is why when I brought Sakura here to bring you all here I used the second part of my sealing jutsu that gave Sakura those kunais I told her to send chakra into them when she threw them. They put a shield around 1000 yards of them. I used them in case I ever needed to appear in the middle of a war zone where jutsu were being used heavily so I wouldn't be killed by the jutsu before I know whats going on. The only thing that could pass through the shield is flesh and it's only one way. None of you could have escaped this area as long as the shield was active."

A screech was heard and Naruto sweat dropped as he saw the pirates and jack coming back and Naruto said "And...what."

Jack screeched again and Naruto said "I see....well the pearl should be restored in about 3 minutes and I will drop the shield then.....by the way, you can come out now Kabuto."

Kabuto emerged from the ground and said "I see...tell me Naruto-kun, how was it that you knew I was there."

Naruto said "First tell me, what did you do with Sasuke since you have his Sharingan eyes."

Kabuto opened his eyes showing the Sharingan and said "Oh...when I returned I was just in time to see Orochimaru-sama die at the hands of the Sandaime so while everyone was distracted I took samples from his body and implanted them in me...Orochimaru made it when he freed me from Sasori control that he would have complete control over me so he made it where if he were to die I would goto his body and implant parts of it in me so a seal jutsu he placed on me would slowly allow him to take over my body. I then took Sasuke eyes and put them in my body so when Orochimaru takes over he would have what he wanted.....so how did you detect me."

Naruto said "Everyone here but the ANBU know I never trusted Sasuke because he was a flight risk. To ensure the Sharingan didn't fall into the hands of our enemies I placed several seals on Sasuke body.........One was set so that if anyone removed his Sharingan a virus that was sealed in his eyes would be released into the person body the eyes were implanted in. I can tell the virus is already effecting you."

Kabuto frowned and said "What virus. I don't feel anything."

Naruto smirked and said "You should....right about.....now."

Kabuto suddenly lurched forward as blood flew out of his mouth. He grabbed his chest and Naruto said "The virus is an egg. The egg of a crow demon. The crow demon is an scavenger bird that eats a person from the inside out...starting with their heart."

Just then the head of a black crow burst out of Kabuto chest where his heart is and Naruto using dragon breath sliced the head of the demon off killing it.

Naruto said "Nasty buggers." as he turned and saw everyone shocked and he asked "WHAT."

The Sandaime shook his head and blinked and said "HEY, what happened to the island, it's back to normal."

Rin said "So you used that huh." causing everyone to look at her.

Kurenai seeing everyone questioning face said "When Naruto-kun was training us when we were younger he created a bunch of seals that allowed him to restore a training ground to the condition it was when the seal was activated so no matter how much you destroy it the seals would repair all the damage.....you placed the seal on this island huh."

Naruto said "Now the people of Wave can return to their home and get on with their lives without ever knowing the fate of the world was decided here. The only ones who will ever know what truly happened here are those of us standing here. Go silent and without a trace and leave nothing behind to show you were there, thus is the code of the ninja."

A chuckle was heard and Shikamaru said "You are the most troublesome person ever Naruto."

Naruto said "True...so whose ready to go home. Since Orochimaru dead, Madara dead, Akatasuki dead and....the pirates are leaving, I don't see anything that could cause trouble in the near future for our village."

A ship motor was heard and everyone turned and Naruto sweat dropped seeing the Kazekage coming and he looked at the Sandaime and said "So....you want to tell him."

The Sandaime said "You hate me, don't you."

Naruto said "Nope...your still alive."

As the ship stopped and the Kazekage along with 60 Sand nins and his children arrived the Kazekage said "We are here Sarutobi, we saw a huge explosion in the distance but I don't see an army like you said."

The Sandaime started to say something when Naruto said "Pardon me Kazekage-sama but I am Naruto Shunpo, the Flash Sannin of Konoha and that explosion you saw was me activating a trap that killed the army we called for aid to help defeat. THAT is the Yondaime Mizukage over there who is the only survivor of the battle here on the enemy forces side. The body of Orochimaru, the Otokage is right there along with the leader of the Rain village is over there. Madara Uchiha, the master mind behind this invasion is also dead. My daughter Selen informed me that she told you about the group who were hunting the Jinchuuriki. Madara Uchiha was the leader of the group and at this time we believe all members are dead. I will have a file sent to you about all that we know of them just in case when I return to Konoha. The Sandaime was not informed that I was in the area when he called for your aid but I am more then happy to pay you 3 S-rank mission pays to reimburse you for the trouble of coming here. If you don't mind renegotiating the alliance between our village also to strengthen it I also have some information that should help you convince the Wind lord to send ALL missions to you from now on for the rest of his life. That should help your village greatly."

The Kazekage said "Really....and what might that be."

Naruto said "You know how your current wind lord married his wife who was the daughter of the previous lord to gain his position. What would happen if information about a child he had with another woman were to reach his wifes ears."

The Kazekage eyes got wide and said "He would most likely lose his position."

Naruto said "Hmm....what do you think she would do if she found out he had 17 children with other woman then." as a scroll appeared in his hand.

Naruto waved it around and said "Konoha part of the renegotiations. Can't have our greatest ally get weakened by an idiot, now can we....by the way, if you ever want to help your son to control Shukaku where he could sleep and make it where he will only kill someone if he wants to and not when the demon tries to take over let me know. I can fix that seal no problem and still allow him control over the sand."

The Kazekage suddenly found himself upside down and facing Gaara who sand was holding him in the air and Gaara released some KI and said "DO IT FATHER OR I WILL KILL YOU."

The Kazekage could only nod and Selen said "Oh Gaara-kun, release him for me...please." in a sickening sweet voice.

Faster then you can say white lightning the sand was back in it's place and the Kazekage fell on his head with a thud.

Sakura said "Damn sis, what did you do to him."

Selen said "Who me....nothing."

Gaara looked scared and said "Can we go home. Shukaku and me are scared of her." causing everyone to look at Selen with a sweat drop.

Naruto said "That's my girl....Now lets go home, Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the area was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared everyone found themselves back in their respective villages.

A few hours later Naruto sighed as he laid back on the Hokage Monument and looked at the sky and Sakura and Selen sat beside him and Sakura asked "So what is it that you waited to tell us."

Naruto smiled and said "Well....you know how everythings coming to an end and how everyone now knows about my 'brothers' sacrifice since the Sandaime and granny had that public speech earlier where Tsunade was named Godaime and I was a Sannin and the people are starting to see me for me."

Both girls nod and Naruto said "Well....I am the embodiment of chaos. It's what I do. When I got that scroll from Kagome there were 2 other scrolls inside it that I never saw before. I know what's in them and I want you both to be the first to see what is inside...consider it an early birthday present for both of you." as he handed each a scroll.

Both girls opened the scroll and Naruto said "Just add blood."

Each girl looked at him and then each other before doing as he said. When the scrolls started to smoke he said "Now quick throw them on the ground."

Both girls did and a few seconds later there was a puff off smoke with something being released and when the smoke cleared Naruto smiled and said "Allow me to introduce your grandmother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and your grandfather Minato Namikaze."

Both girls were wide eyed and fainted causing Naruto to laugh and Naruto said "Hi mom...dad."

Both looked confused and Kushina said "Naruto...but..."

Naruto said "I know, you both should be dead from child birth and the sealing and all but someone stepped in and changed the rules. Just a second. I'm going to give you my memories with a jutsu I know so you will know everything." as he flashed through hand signs and said "Memory transfer no Jutsu." as he touched both their heads.

Once it was over both fell on their asses trying to figure out everything they saw and heard and Kushina screamed "NOOOoooooo....."

Naruto asked "What's wrong mom."

Minato said "My guess...she just found out Jiraiya is her father."

Naruto nods and Minato said "So mom's the Hokage. Be right back." as he was gone in a yellow flash.

Tsunade was doing some paperwork when a yellow flash was seen in the room and Tsunade without looking up asked "What brat."

A voice that made her freeze said "Who you calling brat mom."

Tsunade slowly looked up and whispered "Minato."

He nods and she fainted. Kushina arrived in a swirl of leaves and said "Naruto-kun wants us to come have dinner with him."

Minato nods and a voice from the window said "So they got you to take the hat, huh Tsunade." as Jiraiya came into the room without looking and he froze in place as he saw Minato and Kushina there and Kushina said "Hello...._DAD."_

The sound of girly screams was heard for several hours into the night. Naruto who was at his home with his family minus Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Minato and Kushina said "I guess their going to be late, sounds like Jiraiya in town."

Miko said "Your impossible Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Mission Impossible....complete." causing everyone to laugh and began to eat and Naruto thought "_Finally, I am at peace."_

_What Chaos the future holds. Only time would tell_

_The end_


End file.
